Sinsajo: Donde todo termina
by Marydc26
Summary: Luego de haber salido con vida por segunda vez de los Juegos del Hambre, Katniss emprenderá un nuevo camino, el cual la llevará a cometer diversos actos de los cuales, nunca llego a imaginar y que al final podrá conseguir la libertad.
1. Comenzando nueva vida

**Capitulo 1**

"**Comenzando nueva vida"**

Han pasado minutos y yo sigo sentada en el borde de la cama de la habitación que me asignaron a mi y a mi familia en el Distrito 13. Si, como dije, en el famoso y ahora no tan muerto Distrito 13, el cual por seguridad para sus habitantes, se encuentra bajo tierra. Es una especie de madriguera, pero en tamaño gigante.

Ya ha pasado semana y media desde que desperté de mi largo sueño y sorprendentemente me encontré en una habitación de hospital en este distrito que para la mayoría del país cree que está destruido.

Todavía recuerdo como Gale me dijo que había estado inconsciente por semanas y que mi Peeta estaba en estado de coma. Recuerdo el ir a verlo y encontrarlo ahí dormido, ajeno a todo, ausente pero presente en mi. Lo extraño tanto, quiero ir corriendo y entrar a su habitación para quedarme con el hasta que despierte. No se como hare para que el lo haga, pero estaré dispuesta a todo con tal de volver a ver esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto quiero y que me llenan de tranquilidad y amor.

Ahora que por fin me dieron de alta, puedo estar con mi familia, aunque la mayoría del día mi madre trabaja como enfermera en el hospital del distrito junto con Prim, quien ahora ejerce un cargo de ayudante en asistencia médica. Me alegro mucho que estén bien y a gusto con lo que hacen, por lo menos se distraen y no piensan mucho sobre lo que paso en nuestro antiguo hogar, el Distrito 12.

Al parecer todo estaba medido, el Distrito 12 estaba bajo el ojo del huracán, ya que el Capitolio se encontraba meticuloso y dispuesto a amenazar y a destruir a toda costa. Por mala suerte esta vez le toco vivir esa amenaza a mi querido distrito. Haymitch me conto que el fuego se estaba encendiendo desde el momento en que nos presentaron a Peeta y a mi en el desfile de tributos para los juegos del Quater Quell. La población de la Veta estaba al borde de la desesperación debido al cierre de las minas y de las limitaciones que el nuevo jefe de los agentes de la paz en el distrito le imponía.

- Todo estaba hecho un caos - recuerdo como Haymitch me lo decía en tono triste y con un poco de rabia - familias afectadas por el cierre de los minas, pasando hambre, niños comenzando a enfermar… lo siento Kat - la manera en que me dijo todo eso me dio a entender que el también está muy dolido por la situación. Al igual que yo, el quiere ver una respuesta asertiva que nos lleve a concluir el por qué de todo esto, pero de inmediato me aseguró que lo que viene no será nada fácil.

Sacudo mi cabeza para alejar mis pensamientos y me levanto por fin para cumplir con el día. Aquí en el Distrito 13 son muy organizados, cada persona tiene un horario que cumplir con diversas actividades. Las horas de comer son exactas y a todos nos dan la misma cantidad en porción de comida.

No me gusta la ropa que me asignaron, todos aquí llevamos lo mismo. Me siento como una prisionera, estas personas son extremadamente correctas a horarios y organización se refiere

Decido salir, dentro de pocos minutos me toca mi consulta médica diaria. Como verán, después de estar inconsciente por semanas y por las muchas pesadillas y ataques de histeria que he tenido, me han diagnosticado como una persona mentalmente no apta ¡Es ridículo! No estoy loca, solamente tengo muchas preocupaciones en mente, al igual que tengo recuerdos que dan vueltas en mi cabeza cada vez que cierro mis ojos; todas son imágenes de muerte, odio y desesperación, todo junto, pero eso no significa que este demente. Agh… como estoy empezando a aborrecer este lugar.

- ¿Katniss? - estoy absorta en mis cavilaciones cuando no me doy cuenta que me llaman. La voz la reconozco y trato de muchas formas de esquivarla - Kat espera - sigo caminado y el me toma del hombro para voltearme. Si, es Gale - vas con mucha prisa - a pesar que estuvo a mi lado desde que me sacaron de la arena, todavía no logro sacar de mi mente lo vivido con el antes de ir a mis segundos juegos.

- Si… algo - le respondo tratando de no verlo a la cara, simplemente no deseo hacerlo ahora.

- Kat… eh… ¿podemos hablar un momento? - me pregunta lentamente y cauteloso, como si temiera mi respuesta. Yo la verdad no se de que hablar con el, creo haber dejado las cosas claras. Mi relación con Gale ha dado giros inesperados, nunca llegue a pensar que ahora trataría de evitarlo, siempre pensé que sería incondicional y que estaríamos juntos, como equipo, todo el tiempo de nuestras vidas. Pero me equivoque.

- Ahora no, estoy…

- ¿Ocupada? - lleva su mano a mi barbilla para hacerme levantar la mirada hacia el, pero yo con un rápido movimiento le esquivo - mmm ya entiendo - suspira y se lleva sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón - descuida, solo quería hablarte pero… al parecer tendré que esperar - me muerdo mi labio inferior y asiento. Con la mirada todavía hacia el suelo, me volteo y camino, pero luego de dar unos pasos siento como Gale me persigue y me toma fuertemente del brazo para voltearme de nuevo, quedando así frente a el muy cerca para mi mala suerte. Lo miro sorprendida y me quedo estática.

- Suéltame - le digo entredientes pero el parece inmutarse y me ve a los ojos.

- No lo voy hacer hasta que escuches muy bien lo que te voy a decir - su voz demuestra seriedad, me mira directamente y su agarre fuerte. No me agrada.

- Suéltame por favor…

- Katniss ¿hasta cuando vas a dejar de huir? - su pregunta me deja perpleja ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

- ¿A qué te refie…?

- Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo - mira a los lados y luego comienza a caminar hacia un pequeño corredor. Protesto en seguida.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde me llevas?

- Sshh calla - y me tapa la boca con su mano libre. Forcejeo más aún, pero es inútil, es mucho más fuerte que yo.

Llegamos al final del pequeño corredor y abre una puerta. Me doy cuenta de inmediato que es un depósito pero de un tamaño en el cual solo caben tres personas, es decir, es pequeño para mi mala suerte, no quiero tenerlo tan cerca de mi.

El cierra la puerta tras de si y me suelta de su agarre lentamente, luego enciende la luz. Está muy cerca de mi, siento su respiración y todavía me tiene tomada de las manos. Nos quedamos viendo por unos segundos y luego retiro mis manos rápidamente de las suyas.

- ¿Por qué hiciste esto? - el se encoje de hombros y me mira con indiferencia.

- Era la única forma para que me escucharas sin que… - se voltea y cierra con seguro la puerta - huyeras…

- ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Estás loco o qué? Déjame salir…

- Kat ¿es que no entiendes? - suspira con frustración y se voltea - todo este tiempo he querido que se arreglaran las cosas… que… lo que paso entre nosotros se remendara - se voltea de nuevo hacia mi y yo solo intento evitar su mirada de nuevo, pero el no lo desea así, ya que lleva su mano a mi mentón y lo levanta suavemente, pero igualmente sigo viendo hacia el suelo - mírame por favor - no quiero hacerlo de verdad, no le quiero seguir haciendo daño. Su contacto me abruma y no quiero crearle más confusión. Si es lo que yo pienso que dirá, solo espero que comprenda que ya tome mi decisión, escogí a Peeta.

- Gale por favor no… - me coloca su dedo índice en mis labios para callarme.

- Solo escucha - subo la mirada y veo que sus ojos grises me reflejan. Estoy nerviosa - no sabes lo mucho que me arrepentí el haberte hecho pasar por mal rato esa vez antes de que te marcharas a los juegos de nuevo… yo - suspira - solamente quería retomar el tiempo perdido, compartir contigo y volver a estar a tu lado - me quedo sin habla, el no puede estar diciendo esto - pero… la desesperación y… el enojo de saber que no pasaría me invadieron y solo… sentí envidia de no ser yo el que estuviera contigo de ahora en adelante - estoy en shock, la sinceridad en sus palabras me dejan sin pensar, todo esto es tan ¿extraño?

- Gale yo… lo siento, pero no creo que podamos…

- Eso es lo que me molesta, el saber que ya no estarás ahí y que ahora ese chico ocupará… agh - cierra sus ojos fuertemente y luego se acerca a mi lentamente hasta que su frente roza con la mía. Antes que esté más cerca, yo me remuevo y logro zafarme.

- Creo que fui muy clara - le digo lentamente y camino hacia la puerta y le quito el seguro - lo siento, pero… no creo que vaya a suceder - le digo sin voltear y salgo de la habitación.

Voy caminando de regreso y me doy cuenta que voy tarde a mi consulta ¡Al diablo con ella! No estoy ahora para tontos comentarios como: todavía sigues en revisión, tomate esto, no te alteres mucho, bla, bla, bla… Estoy harta de ello. Solo quiero despejarme y olvidar lo sucedido con Gale hace unos instantes. El no puede hacerme esto, el sabe que no podre corresponderle igual, ahora estoy con Peeta y el me necesita más que nunca.

Trato de sacarme las palabras de Gale de mi cabeza. Le agradezco mucho lo que ha hecho por mi, el fue quien ayudo a mi madre y a Prim a salir con vida de los bombardeos. Si no fuera por el, ellas estuvieran ahora muertas. Sinceramente aprecio mucho lo que hizo, pero… agh no se, debo concentrarme en otra cosa y ya se que hacer.

Escondida de los médicos del hospital del distrito, llego a la unidad de cuidados intensivos y me coloco frente a la ventanilla de la habitación de Peeta. Me quedo observándolo y deseando que en cualquier momento despierte y me brinde una de sus hermosas sonrisas y me acobije en el. Me permito llorar y desahogarme. Todo esto es muy duro para mi, los cambios que se avecinan no serán fáciles de digerir, pero tengo que tener la certeza de que hayan mejorías.

- Peeta no te dejare, siempre estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase, así tenga que pasar por momentos difíciles, yo permaneceré contigo.

Coloco mi mano sobre el vidrio como he hecho todos estos días y esperando a que tal vez mi presencia pueda servirle como señal y así logre despertar.

- Katniss, necesito que vengas conmigo por favor - escucho la voz de Haymitch detrás de mi y lamento el no poder estar sola aunque sea por unos minutos.

- Lo siento, quiero quedarme - le respondo con vos amarga y ronca por el llanto ¿es que no entiende que quiero estar sola con Peeta?

- Disculpa, pero no creo que sea adecuado ahora decirle que no a la presidenta Coin - me contesta seriamente y yo me sorprendo ¿Qué quiere qué? No estoy de humor para ver a nadie, pero a juzgar por el tono de Haymitch tengo que hacer caso omiso a mis deseos y debo, aunque no quiera, ir con el.

- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo - le contesto tajante. Llevo varias ocasiones rechazando un encuentro con Coin. No me agrada del todo esto.

- Katniss por favor, coopera aunque sea un poco ¿si? - suspiro y me volteo lentamente.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio? Es decir… ¿me estás suplicando? - le pregunto y levanto las cejas con incredulidad.

- No, espera un momento… solo te lo digo para que salgamos de esto y así tu puedas volver a escondidas con tu amado, porque si no lo recuerdas, está prohibido el que entres aquí - como odio esa regla, yo quiero estar aquí y no voy a permitir que me obliguen a seguirla. Pero Haymitch tiene razón, ya son algunas ocasiones en que he rechazado la visita a la presidenta Coin. Si voy hoy ella me dirá lo que me tenga que decir y yo luego me voy y soy libre de venir a ver a Peeta.

Me despido de Peeta dándole un beso a mi mano y colocándolo en el vidrio y me reúno con mala gana a Haymitch.

- No la hagamos esperar - le digo rendida y juntos caminamos hacia la salida.

* * *

**La vida de Katniss en el Distrito 13 está comenzando, pero al parecer ya no le está gustando del todo. Su descontento es visible, pero sobretodo su preocupación por el estado de Peeta ¿Creen que llegue a despertar pronto?**

**Otro caso es el de Gale. Ya Katniss le dejó en claro que quiere estar con Peeta, pero como todos sabemos, Gale no se dará por vencido y tal vez pueda llegar a luchar para obtener, aunque sea un poco más de atención de su parte ¿no lo creen así?**

**Por ahora Katniss debe conformarse con seguir las reglas y de conversar con Coin ¿qué piensan que le querrá decir con tanta insistencia?**

**Hola a todos de nuevo, aquí les traigo el primer capitulo de esta historia, la cual espero que sea de su agrado y así pueda contar con su apoyo **** Se les quiere mucho y disfruten! Nos vemos.**


	2. De verdad ¿cuentan conmigo?

**Esta historia es la continuación de "En Llamas: Giros del Destino". Pueden pasar con gusto a leer esa historia :)**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de la grandiosa trilogía de ****Suzanne Collins :)**

**Capitulo 2**

"**De verdad ¿cuentan conmigo?"**

Voy caminando junto con Haymitch por el corredor que nos llevará a la oficina de Coin, la cual está un piso más arriba del hospital. No hablamos en todo el recorrido y se lo agradezco, no estoy de humor para tener que hablarle de nada, muchas emociones hoy. El momento que tuve con Gale quiero sacarlo de mi cabeza, pero al parecer no puedo, viene a mi esa imagen suya frente a mi tomándome de la mano y declarando su cariño hacia mi, de una manera disimulada pero aún así entendible… Agh tengo que concentrarme en otra cosa, como el que me va a decir la alcaldesa y el por que de su insistente llamado.

Entramos finalmente a un pequeño corredor que nos lleva a una habitación tipo sala de espera, en donde se encuentra un escritorio en forma de media luna en el centro y a una chica sentada detrás de el. Debe ser su secretaria. Ella nos recibe cordialmente y luego dos soldados (eso parecen), nos escoltan hasta una doble puerta, para luego abrirla y dejarnos entrar.

Es una oficina elegante, a comparación del aspecto que tienen todos los recintos del distrito. El piso es de alfombra color vinotinto opaco y la habitación espaciosa. Al fondo de esta se encuentra un gran escritorio y en la pared que está detrás se encuentra colgado lo que fue el escudo del Distrito 13 antes de que sucediera la guerra de los días oscuros.

Aunque después de inspeccionar la habitación completa, me pude percatar que no estábamos solos. Allí se encuentran los que fueron tributos conmigo en los 75º juegos y que salieron con vida de ellos. Me sorprendo al verlos vivos, aunque con algunas lesiones, pero vivos. Como por ejemplo, Beetee lleva unas muletas, Wiress una venda que rodea su frente y Finnick una venda en cada lado de sus antebrazos, las cuales rodean una parte de ellos.

Cuando entro cabe destacar que todos callan y se me quedan viendo. Hay miradas de compasión, alegría (esta es por parte de Finnick y de Mags), comprensión y reproche, esta última ya sabrán de quien es.

De repente se abre una puerta lateral y de allí entra la encargada de dirigir este distrito, la presidenta Coin. Aparenta ser una mujer de más o menos 50 años, de cabello color gris y que le cae uniformemente sobre los hombros ¿será su verdadero cabello? Sacudo mi cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento, aunque me da un poco de risa.

- Bienvenida señorita Everdeen - su voz muestra simpatía, aunque no muy real por cierto. Se coloca detrás de su escritorio y me ve estudiando mi aspecto ligeramente antes de voltear hacia Haymitch y darle un asentimiento - es un honor poder tenerte aquí por fin.

- Disculpe, tenia otras cosas en mente - ella voltea levemente la cabeza como señal de duda y luego sonríe y asiente.

- Entiendo, tranquila se como te sientes…

- No lo creo… no puede saber como me siento - es verdad ¿Qué se cree? Haymitch me ve de reojo y hace un gesto de reproche… bah no tengo porque temerle a ella, solo está tratando débilmente de ser agradable, pero sencillamente todavía no me llega.

- Si, supongo que tienes razón - señala la silla frente a su escritorio y me hace un gesto para que tome asiento. Yo niego y ella sonríe y comienza a caminar hacia mi - eres tal como me imaginaba, decidida y valiente, aunque audaz te quedaría mejor…

- Gracias, trato de serlo…

- No, ya lo eres… Es por eso que me enorgullece tenerte aquí, con vida - hay algo en su mirada que hace que no le crea de inmediato. Sus ojos de gris apagado simulan a la nieve cuando está sucia y que uno quiere que termine de derretirse. Son extraños.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo? ¿en que puedo ayudar? - será mejor salir de este tonto juego de caerse bien, yo solo quiero salir e ir a ver a Peeta.

- Vaya, si que sorprendes… pues si a eso quieres llegar - se frota sus manos y sonríe - como verás, Plutarch y yo tuvimos un encuentro al momento en que ustedes estaban en la arena. Tuve mucha curiosidad por el hecho del "secuestro" - simula unas comillas con sus dedos índice y medio de cada mano y lo mira a el. No me había dado cuenta que estaba aquí, el solo sonríe tímidamente - … de inmediato supe que no podía ser del todo cierto, por lo que solicite una audiencia con el y me explico sus planes. Me pareció increíble déjenme decir. Así pues que le pedí unirme a su movimiento junto con mis fuerzas y rebelarle nuestra existencia - ok, quiero que vaya al grano. Ya se lo de la reunión, Haymitch me lo dijo al siguiente día de despertar… yo se lo suplique que me dijera y lo hizo.

- Y supongo que mi presencia aquí, al igual que la de lo demás tiene un significado - concluyo y ella me ve de manera afirmativa.

- Exacto… eres muy intuitiva - basta de esto, que termine de decir lo que tenga que decir.

- Se caracteriza por eso - Finnick dice y yo solo volteo lo miro con enojo.

- Es por eso que los he citado a todos para una junta con el propósito de hacerles saber o, mejor dicho a reforzar, para la mayoría sobre lo que tenemos pensado y por lo cual ya varios distritos han creado…

- Disculpe, pero ¿a que se refiere con eso?

- Muy buena pregunta señorita Everdeen. Como verá, muchos de los distritos se han alzado en protestas y múltiples huelgas. Hemos tenido informes sobre la situación de los distritos 3, 5, 8, 11 y hasta del 1; muy sorprendente por cierto - yo también me sorprendo por ello ¿el Distrito 1? Se supone que es uno de los favoritos del Capitolio por la ocupación que lleva ese Distrito. Es muy raro y me da escalofríos, eso supone que no todo anda bien - por lo que hemos tenido que reunirnos y acordar muchas cosas, y entre ellas está la de su presencia junto a nosotros…

- Dice usted ¿Cómo un ejercito? - ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Salimos de una arena mortal para luego entrar en otra guerra? Está loca.

- Tanto así como un ejercito, no… más bien como una fuerza de soporte, tanto técnico como de infantería. Ustedes son la viva imagen de vencedores que lucharon a muerte y lograron salir con vida dos veces de la arena. Son una inspiración, una visión de que lo que hagamos podrá ser beneficioso y nos dará herramientas para unirnos todos contra un enemigo común…

- Si, tal como en las películas… - escucho el comentario sarcástico y en voz baja de Johanna y me uno a el. Esto es una locura…

- Habla usted del Capitolio… - Chaff afirma.

- Precisamente. Chicos tenemos que tener en cuenta que ustedes están en la mira… de ahora en adelante serán algo así como ¿héroes? Piénselo, debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad que el Capitolio está...

- ¿Preparado? Porque así es como están, preparados para capturarnos en el más mínimo momento y torturarnos hasta morir - de nuevo, Johanna tiene razón, pero hay una parte que me hace pensar.

- Un momento, usted está diciendo que de ahora en adelante participaremos en la rebelión ¿cierto? - todos me ven como si fuera lo más obvio y luego caigo en cuenta de que no me dejarán nunca en paz y que mi vida de ahora en adelante será una lucha constante.

- Así es señorita Everdeen… y usted es un pilar muy importante en el, como recordará esas jaulas de noche dieron mucho de que hablar ¿no es así? - la mirada inquisitiva de Coin me deja perpleja. Ella sin duda fue una de los que no creyeron en mi acto de sacrificio por amor. Más bien, TODOS los que están aquí no lo hicieron. Ellos pensaron algo más y que por lo cual ahora todos los guerreros rebeldes tomaron como pilar ¡Una guerra se avecina!

- No cuenten conmigo - respondo en voz alta y todos, quienes hasta ahora hablaban al mismo tiempo; callaron de inmediato y prestaron atención en mi - no cuenten conmigo… ya participe bastante - Haymitch me ve directamente a los ojos por unos segundos y luego arruga el entrecejo mientras baja la mirada al suelo. Esa es una señal de inconformidad. Ya he aprendido a conocerlo.

- ¿Está segura de lo que dice? - Coin sorprendida me pregunta y camina hacia mi.

- Si, no quiero o más bien, no me siento preparada para estar en algo así. Solo quiero que esto termine…

- Pero no va a terminar mañana mismo. Son muchos los pasos que hay que dar ¿no lo piensa así?

- Si lo pienso, pero… - volteo hacia los demás y les doy una mirada de disculpa - no creo poder hacerlo - Finnick dibuja una sonrisa apenada y asiente, mientras que Johanna volteo sus ojos y me señala como si estuviera confirmando algo.

- Ven, se los dije… Ella no iba a querer serlo… Y así se hacen llamar sus amigos y no la conocen - bufa y lanza una risa de victoria. Yo la veo entrecerrando los ojos y me volteo hacia Coin de nuevo.

- Tu sinsajo es una marca…

- ¿Perdón? - ella se acerca lentamente y saca algo de su bolsillo. Cuando de repente abre su puño y puedo ver una insignia dorada brillando por el resplandor de las luces de la habitación. Es mi insignia de sinsajo.

- Esto te pertenece - lo toma y lo coloca con cuidado en mi camisa - te pertenece tanto como nos pertenece a todos nosotros esta esperanza prominente - sus palabras me dejan perpleja ¿tanto así me necesitan?

- Yo… y-yo no se…

- Descuida, solo piénsalo. Eres pilar en este movimiento, tu imagen y determinación dio las agallas para que muchos se alzaran y buscaran su libertad…

- Pe-pero solo soy una chica común y corriente...

- A penas tiene 17 ¿no? - Johanna pregunta con malicia y luego es callada por lo demás. Ella odia que la callen. Me rio un poco por eso.

- Piénsalo querida, te daremos tiempo - Plutarch se me acerca y me toma cariñosamente del hombro. Al parecer a Coin no le hizo mucha gracia eso de que tengo tiempo para pensarlo, ya que hace disimuladamente una mueca de descontento.

- Si, te daremos tiempo, pero no mucho - se voltea y camina hacia su escritorio - no podemos perder tiempo - suspiro con desesperación y Plutarch me da un apretón de apoyo, yo le sonrío débilmente y me volteo hacia los demás.

- No les prometo nada aún - Finnick y Chaff me sonríen con simpatía y veo como Beetee asiente a algo que le está diciendo Haymitch - ¿puedo retirarme?

- Si, ya puedes retirarte. Pero recuerda, estaremos esperando con ansias tu respuesta a esta propuesta. Acuérdate que no tenemos mucho tiempo que perder, nuestro enemigo sin duda ya ha empezado a actuar - no me gusta este tipo de presión, me molesta ser yo la que de la decisión final. Así que suspiro sin ganas y camino hacia la puerta - Ah una cosa más… creo que muchos aquí ya deben saber las normas y que una de ellas es que no se puede entrar a la unidad de cuidados intensivos si no es personal autorizado. Solo una pequeña acotación - me detengo abruptamente y mis nervios suben ¿me estaban vigilando? Pero si estaba segura que nadie me había visto. Nadie a excepción de… oh Haymitch. Volteo lentamente y lo veo con rabia, el solo niega disimuladamente y me ve con confusión.

- Y-yo… eh… si lo tengo en cuenta…

- Si me permite un momento, tengo que acotar algo en su defensa - me sorprendo increíblemente al ver como Johanna se acerca a Coin con aires superiores - he escuchado que a pacientes como Peeta, es bueno que personas allegadas, en este caso su esposa… - voltea hacia mi rápidamente y hace una pequeña mueca - los visiten y les hablen… al parecer su voz puede llegar a estimular a su cerebro a recibir y a comprender mejor las señales que percibe del exterior. Créame es algo que ha servido desde hace mucho tiempo. El cerebro humano es tan impredecible - dice esto último como si fuera una profesora que le enseña a sus alumnos un tema que no muchos conocen y que a su vez es sorprendente. Seguro está disfrutando ser el centro de atención ahora.

- Oh, eso no lo tenia en cuenta, pero viendo como Johanna - asiente en dirección a ella- lo ha mencionado, creo poder darle una oportunidad a la señorita Everdeen… perdón, Mellark - estoy boquiabierta con esto, veo como los demás están igual que yo ¿Johanna Mason defendiéndome? Esto hay que escribirlo para la posteridad - Jhon escribe un permiso para la señorita para que visite a su esposo dos horas al día…

- Pe…

- Dos horas - aclara autoritariamente - excepto los domingos, ese día tiene revisión médica ¿está claro? - yo solo asiento y le agradezco con la mirada.

- Gracias.

- No hay de que, pero téngalo en cuenta, puede esto cambiar pronto si no… ya sabe a lo que me refiero - ya sabia yo que todo no puede ser tan bueno. Suspiro sin ganas - ya puede retirarse - asiento y salgo rápido de la oficina.

Camino deprisa por el pasillo huyendo de todo lo hablado. Ahora quiero ver a Peeta y hablar con el. Yo sabia algo parecido a lo que dijo Johanna, recuerdo una vez que mi padre lo comento cuando mi abuelo estaba en una situación parecida. Yo no lo conocí, ya que murió antes de que naciera, pero aún así mi padre siempre hablaba de lo bien que se sentía cada vez que le conversaba todo lo que hacía en el día al cuerpo dormido y descuidado de mi abuelo cuando estaba en cama. Seguro puedo hacer lo mismo con Peeta y tal vez funcione y pueda llegar a despertar.

- Ey espera - escucho que me llaman y la voz me sorprende. Es Johanna - oye bájale al paso.

- ¿Qué quieres? - me volteo y ella da los últimos pasos hacia mi y se abanica con la mano.

- Vaya, si que caminas rápido - toma aire y se peina el cabello.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Tranquila, solo quería hablar algo rapidito contigo…

- ¿Ah si? Pues déjame adivinar - simulo que estoy pensando y me rasco un poco la sien - mmm no lo se, tal vez el ¿por qué no acepte la propuesta? ¿por qué soy tan pesada? O mejor esto ¿por qué diablos aparecí? - le digo esto último con tono elevado y enojo.

- Ok, si que eres dramática niña - voltea sus ojos y se acerca a mi - solo quería decirte que lo consideres y así sales de tantas suplicas, mira que de ahora en adelante estarás vigilada y serás cuestionada por mucho tiempo si no aceptas…

- Pero si no…

- Eh, eh déjame hablar primero ¿No quieres ver a tu familia feliz y libre de toda esta porquería de gobierno y corrupción suprema? ¿no quieres pasarte la vida junto a tu querido Peeta y vivir felices por siempre y tener una familia propia con dos niños y perrito incluido? ¿ah? Porque déjame decirte que si no lo deseas así, entonces eres muy rara e incomprendida - ¿Qué diablos dice? Claro que quiero ser feliz junto a mi familia y vivir junto a Peeta, pero yo no se si… ok, ya me confundió.

- Johanna ¿por qué lo haces? ¿te mando Coin a convencerme?

- No ¿Cómo crees? Yo solo quiero ayudar, eso es todo - su tono inocente no me cuadra para nada, pero aún así tiene algo de razón. De ahora en adelante Coin y su gente no me dejarán estar tranquila y me preguntarán cada vez que puedan por si ya tome la decisión.

- Esto… yo no se… ahora estoy confundida, por favor ¿puedes dejar todo este tema? Me va a dar jaqueca - y si que era verdad.

- Muy bien, como quieras, pero ten esto en cuenta - se acerca a mi y me susurra - de ti dependen muchas cosas - se aleja y levanta sus cejas. Patrañas esto apesta. Suspiro y me aprieto el puente de la nariz.

- De acuerdo, como quieras.

- Ok… - se voltea y comienza a caminar hacia el ascensor.

- Oye espera - ella se voltea y me mira con duda - ¿por qué dijiste eso de lo de hablarle a Peeta? ¿por qué me defendiste? Se supone que nos odiamos o eso creía hasta ahora - ella se relaja y se ríe con ganas.

- Ay mi querida Katniss ¡me ofendes! - yo le volteo los ojos y ella se ríe más - esta bien, lo hice porque era justo, te lo mereces, el te ama - me sorprende mucho que me diga esto. Ella y yo no somos como las típicas amigas que se confían todo. Sinceramente no somos amigas, solo fuimos compañeras en los juegos y nada más - tengo que confesar que no creí nada lo de ustedes; simplemente no me lo trague, pero después de compartir con ustedes y verlos de cerca, me di cuenta que estaba equivocada - suspira y me ve con ¿amabilidad? - ustedes dos desprenden amor por donde pasan… marean completamente - suspira dramáticamente - solo quisiera que algún día alguien me viera como el te veía a ti - me sonríe amistosamente y luego coloca su mano derecha sobre mi hombro - aprovecha esta oportunidad, mira que mis momentos generosos solo pueden ser vistos pocas veces - guiña un ojo y se va hacia al ascensor, dejándome con miles de pensamientos rondando mi cabeza.

Cuando decido irme también, ella me llama - Ey una cosa más - me volteo y veo como detiene con una mano la puerta del ascensor para que no se cierre - hice esto para que estés con Peeta, así que cuídalo y no te distraigas con… otras cosas - levanta una ceja con malicia.

- ¿A que te refieres? - pregunto con cautela. Ella se ríe y se muerde su labio inferior antes de hablar.

- Me refiero a que deberías aprender a disimular más querida, mira que no está bien visto que sabiendo que tienes a tu querido esposo en coma, tu vayas a encontrarte a escondidas en un depósito de limpieza con un amigo - resalta la palabra amigo con malicia y yo solo me quedo petrificada ¡Ella nos vio a mi y a Gale esta mañana! Siento como todo me da vueltas.

Me sobresalto por su risa estridente y se despide lanzándome un beso, para luego entrar rápidamente al ascensor y dejarme allí de pie con una desesperación creciente. Ahora si debo ser más cuidadosa, me di cuenta que estoy siendo vigilada detenidamente y eso no me gusta para nada.

Pero aún así hay algo que tengo tener en cuenta, a pesar de su comentario final: Johanna Mason me defendió y cree en mi ¡Eso hay que tenerlo en cuenta de ahora en adelante!

* * *

**Como verán ya Katniss tuvo su primer encuentro con la dirigente del Distrito 13, Alma Coin ¿ustedes creen que tomo la decisión correcta en rechazar la oferta que le dio a Katniss?**

**Esto sin duda traerá consecuencias ¿será que Coin intentará aprovecharse de la sensibilidad emocional de Katniss para que pueda unirse a sus fuerzas? Y Johanna, sorprendió por como ayudó a Katniss ¿Qué les parece su nueva actitud hacia con ella?**

**Espero les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo **** Se les aprecia el que lean la historia! Un beso.**

_**Ires:**_ Holaa Ires! Que gusto leer tu comentario xD Me alegro el que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero que los demás también sean de tu agrado.

Gale, como tu dices, tuvo quien le cortara, pero lo más probable es que no se quede con esa ¿o no? Coin es mala, a mi me da mucho más miedo que Snow :S esa mujer tiene muchas cosas por las que odiarla… Un saludo enorme y azucarillos también para ti.

Ah… ¡Feliz Día del Tributo! xD

_**ErandiGuz:**_ Hola ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien y te agradezco el que leas la historia Espero que los demás capítulos sean de tu agrado. Feliz Día del Tributo para ti! xD


	3. Reforzando amistad y ¿nuevas presencias?

**Capitulo 3**

"**Reforzando amistad y ¿nuevas presencias?"**

Camino abrumada por el pasillo, está lleno de personas que me ven detenidamente cuando paso a su lado. Simplemente no quiero hacerles caso, mi mente está todavía en la reunión que tuve con Coin hace unos momentos y, sobretodo, está ahí presente la conversación que tuve con Johanna ¡Ella me vio con Gale! Dios que me pasa ¿por qué me importa tanto que lo haya hecho? Es decir, yo estoy tranquila de que no paso nada, pero… ¿Qué habrá pensado ella?... Ok, esto no debe importarme… por Dios ¿Qué me pasa?

- ¡Ey Chica en Llamas! - escucho que me llaman pero en realidad ahorita no quiero hablar con nadie - oye no te hagas la dura - ese tono de picardía lo conozco… si, es Finnick.

- ¿Qué sucede? - me aprieto el puente de mi nariz y me volteo.

- Uy, lo siento - Finnick lleva sus manos arriba y da dos paso hacia atrás con miedo fingido en su rostro - no debí acercarme tanto - se ríe luego.

- Finnick ¿Qué haces? - el se queda parado donde está y solo mueve sus ojos como si estuviera buscando ayuda de alguien ¿Qué diablos hace?

- ¿No me vas a atacar verdad?

- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿de que diablos hablas?... Por favor ¿puedes bajar los brazos? Estás empezando a avergonzarme - le digo esto último en un susurro y tapándome la cara con mi mano derecha.

- Uff que alivio - baja sus brazos y suspira con alivio - pensé que ibas a atacarme, con esa mirada y ese genio que traes. Yo solo quería hablar contigo amiga - se acerca a mi mientras me brinda una de sus sonrisas deslumbrantes.

- No… no te voy a atacar y si lo hiciera, créeme, ya lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho tiempo amigo - le respondo con el mismo tono de voz con que el me hablo.

- Mmm razonable…

- Y aclarado ya el tema ¿de que querías hablar conmigo?

- Solo quería saber como estabas, tenemos tiempo que no hablamos desde… ya tu sabes - le agradezco que no comente el tema. Todavía me duele - y a felicitarte por la decisión que tomaste hoy. Fue… maduro.

- ¿Tu crees? Es que… ya sabes… mmm pensé que me odiarían por no aceptar - le digo en voz baja y el solo abre sus ojos con asombro y me toma de los hombros.

- ¿Cómo crees eso? Nosotros jamás te odiaríamos. Tu eres… eh… - alzo mis cejas y lo miro expectante - tu sabes… - yo volteo mis ojos y me zafo de su agarre para volver a mi camino - oye Kat, no te pongas así, es solo que eres totalmente predecible, desde un principio supe que dirías que no y lo entiendo, es totalmente descabellado pero…

- ¿Pero que? Piensas que voy a aceptar así como así para su "escuadrón de la justicia", sabiendo que Peeta está grave y… la vida de muchos está en juego y tu lo sabes - el se queda dudando pero luego sacude su cabeza como si estuviera alejando un mal pensamiento.

- Katniss, yo se las consecuencias y se que la salud de Peeta no está bien, pero…

- Pero nada, ya tome mi decisión y punto - me volteo de nuevo para seguir caminando.

- De acuerdo, tienes razón, es estúpido - me detengo y veo como Finnick me alcanza y se coloca frente a mi - yo… - suspira y puedo percatarme del cambio en su mirada. Paso de ser feliz a ser ¿triste? - ¿podemos ir a comer y ahí te cuento? - yo solo asiento y con intriga y preocupación terminamos el corto trecho que nos quedaba hasta el comedor del distrito.

Cuando llegamos allí vemos que somos puntuales en nuestro horario y nos pasan un identificador de códigos por nuestro brazo para marcar nuestro número correspondiente y dejarnos entrar. Hoy están sirviendo sopa de verduras y de seco nos dan un poco de arroz con pollo, el cual le falta un poco de sal, por cierto.

Me siento con Finnick en una mesa y comenzamos a comer, ninguno de los dos hablamos, preferimos comer y después conversar lo que tengamos que conversar, aunque debo confesar que me muero de la intriga por saber que me dirá.

Cuando terminamos el se queda viendo al plato ahora vacío, que está en la mesa y veo como remueve sus manos con nerviosismo.

- ¿Sucede algo? - el se sobresalta y levanta su mirada hacia mi. Me sorprendo al ver que tiene sus ojos humedecidos ¿Finnick quiere llorar? Eso me asusta aún más - Finnick ¿Qué pasa?

- Le prometí que estaríamos juntos - susurra y comienza a romper en pequeños pedazos la servilleta que tenía en su bandeja - yo solo quería protegerla y…

- Finnick ¿a quien te refieres? - no me gusta verlo así; más bien es la primera vez que lo veo así. El sonríe débilmente y luego alza su mirada a mi.

- Tienes suerte de tenerlo aquí, aunque no este en las mejores condiciones, pero… lo puedes tener a tu lado. En cambio yo… yo solo tengo que conformarme con saber si volveré a verla algún día o no - de inmediato se de quien habla. Es Annie Cresta, otra vencedora del Distrito 4. Ella y Finnick son muy cercanos, hasta hace poco se decía de su supuesto romance, pero ahora me doy cuenta que es cierto. Mejor dicho, amor; eso es lo que sienten el uno por el otro, lo se porque no dejaba de gritar su nombre cuando los mutos de los charlajos emitían gritos de nuestros seres queridos. También esa vez que estábamos en la playa en los juegos, escuche como la llamaba desesperadamente. Eso fue antes de que despertara y nos encontrara a mi y a Peeta en nuestro momento de romance. La ama, de eso estoy segura.

- Debes tener fe, ella va a estar bien - el solo niega y puedo ver como se desliza una pequeña lágrima por su mejilla. Se me pone el corazón chiquillo al verlo así. Sin duda así debí parecer yo cuando me dijeron sobre el estado de Peeta. Me sentí devastada y preocupada por el.

Según reportes, los levantamientos en el Distrito 4 van en aumento. Haymitch me dijo que mientras nosotros estábamos luchando por destruir la esfera que controlaba la arena; el recibió una nota donde le informaban sobre la desaparición de varias personas importantes en el distrito y entre ellas estaba Annie. No se sabe de su estado, pero yo tengo la ligera impresión de que puede estar en el Capitolio. Me estremezco por la idea y trato de tranquilizarme. Ella sufrió mucho en sus juegos, quedando así con un pequeño estado de temor constante y de aislamiento. Muchos dicen que tiene un tipo de locura, pero yo no lo pienso así; ella solo lucha con el demonio que son los recuerdos que te traen recordar la arena. Gracias a Dios ya está destruida, pero ¿Qué traerá eso luego?

Intento decirle algo a Finnick para que se calme, pero es inútil. Verlo así sufriendo me da mucha pena y siento el instinto de protegerlo y de consolarlo como muchas veces lo hago con Prim. Así que lo decido, me levando, voy hacia el y con cariño lo abrazo. Ahora si puedo decir que lo considero un amigo más. El me salvo y me cuido en la arena, ahora debo estar con el.

Finnick al sentir mi contacto se apega más a mi y de inmediato comienza a llorar. Sus sollozos son fuertes y sus lágrimas inundan mi camisa. Yo solo lo mezo como hago con Prim y le acaricio la espalda suavemente.

- Tranquilo, ella va a estar bien - el niega con la cabeza - si, ella va a estar con nosotros. Ten fe. La verás de nuevo, te lo prometo - esto de prometer se me escapa de mis manos, pero ¿Cómo le hago al verlo así? La esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Recuerdo esa frase cuando me la decía mi padre.

- No s-sabemos s-si está bi-bien - trata de respirar hondo y se separa de mi para verme a la cara - sim… simplemente ten-tengo miedo d-de perderla…

- Sshh, descuida, ella va a estar contigo. Ahorita está contigo. Estoy segura que debe estarte pensando. Ella te ama - le digo con la mayor sinceridad posible. Estoy segura de ello, lo siento.

- Gr-gracias Katniss. Peeta tiene suerte de t-tenerte - lucha con sus sollozos y logra calmarse un poco.

De repente se escucha el timbre que indica el final de la hora de la comida. Finnick se tranquiliza más y toma su bandeja. Yo hago lo mismo y le sonrío. Le doy una servilleta para que se sacuda la nariz y el apenado lo hace. Es natural, aunque si da un poco de pena. Ya más calmado me sonríe y se coloca a mi lado.

- Gracias de nuevo. Eres una increíble persona - yo me sonrojo por el comentario y el ríe amistosamente - disculpa por hacerte pasar este mal rato…

- Descuida, he tratado con peores llantos con mocos antes - los dos reímos estridentemente y al salir del comedor me pasa su brazo derecho por encima de mi hombro atrayéndome hacia el.

- Bueno doctora, su paciente mocoso la acompañará a visitar a su amado - pongo los ojos en blanco y sonrío.

- Muy bien. Gracias mocoso - nos reímos más fuerte y mientras los demás nos ven con curiosidad, nos dirigimos al ascensor que nos llevará al hospital del distrito donde se encuentra un todavía dormido Peeta.

Sin lugar a dudas, desde hoy mi relación con Finnick se ha fortalecido y puedo asegurar que de ahora en adelante lo considerare un gran amigo.

Conversamos durante el camino desde el comedor hasta el piso del hospital. Ya Finnick se siente mejor. El quería desahogarse, tenia muchos sentimientos guardamos y sentía que llegaría a explotar. Me dio gusto que confiara en mi, eso me da a entender que si podemos llegar a ser amigos y que, en un principio estaba equivocada al desconfiar de el. Es una gran persona, quitándole la belleza física. Annie tiene suerte de tenerle.

Cuando estamos saliendo del ascensor del piso del hospital, Finnick bromea sobre los uniformes del personal médico, diciendo que parecen almas en pena deambulando de aquí para allá con sus vestimentas blancas y piel pálida.

- Estoy en lo cierto Kat. Miralos… necesitan urgentemente pasarse por el 4 - me susurra al momento en que nos detenemos para dejar pasar a unos enfermeros con una camilla - necesitan sol y un día en la playa - ríe sin disimulo y yo le propino un golpe en broma en el brazo.

- Sshh - le intento callar pero sigue riéndose - Finnick compórtate, mira que aquí también trabajan mi madre y mi hermana, así que pido respeto - le digo en tono serio, pero después no resisto y me río con el. Es divertido estar con el, es gracioso. Eso me hace recordar los momentos que pase con Gale cuando nos refugiábamos en el bosque y bromeábamos de todo mientras descansábamos de una tarde de caza.

Sacudo mi cabeza levemente para alejar esos pensamientos ¿por qué siempre tengo que pensar en el? Tengo que concentrarme en el presente y ese presente es Peeta.

Después de caminar por un pasillo largo y llego de médicos y pacientes, llegamos a la entrada de cuidados intensivos. Un médico llega y le informo sobre el permiso que me otorgo Coin. El asiente y se marcha a buscar la proclama para firmarla. Yo no lo espero y decido entrar junto con Finnick.

- ¿De verdad quieres que…

- ¡Claro! El también te tenía aprecio, así que no te preocupes. Eres de confianza - el no responde a lo que acabo de decir; sin duda está sorprendido, yo no soy así normalmente, a las únicas personas que tenía confianza era a mi familia, pero… las cosas han cambiado mucho últimamente.

El me sonríe como respuesta y entramos al pasillo, pero me extraño al ver a una chica de pie frente a la ventanilla del cuarto de Peeta. Está de espaldas a nosotros, pero puedo darme cuenta que es una chica joven, aparenta unos 19 o 20 años; de cabello largo hasta la cintura y de color broncíneo, además que es alta, un poco más alta que yo.

Cuando Finnick y yo estamos cerca, ella quita su mano del vidrio y se voltea hacia nosotros. Si, es bonita, pero su mirada color aceituna me dan una impresión no muy confiable. Es raro.

- Wow ¡que honor! - se acerca a nosotros y nos estudia con la mirada mientras nos sonríe con amabilidad fingida. Bueno, eso es lo que percibo - por fin estoy frente a dos vencedores - le sonrío de vuelta y puedo ver como ella mira a Finnick coquetamente.

- ¿Tu eres?...

- Ah… si, me llamo Allyson. Mucho gusto - nos da la mano y se la estrecho, pero viene a mi de nuevo ese sentimiento de duda.

- Un placer igualmente - le contesta Finnick y ella le sonríe.

- Bueno debo irme. Disculpa si me viste aquí, pero quise ver si era verdad lo de tu esposo - resalta la palabra esposo con un tono que no me gusto para nada - de verdad lamento mucho lo que le paso…

- Descuida… el se pondrá bien - le respondo y ella se muerde el labio inferior y asiente.

- Si, así será… Bueno, me retiro. Fue un placer conocerlos - y con esto se despide y sale disparada del pasillo.

- Fue raro ¿no lo crees? - pregunta Finnick mientras ve la puerta por donde acaba de salir la chica.

- Si, pensé que era la única - le resto importancia y me dirijo como siempre a la ventanilla de la habitación de Peeta, y junto con Finnick, comienzo a conversarle como si estuviera frente a nosotros. Puede que me escuche, ya que me di cuenta que hay unos pequeños micrófonos a mi derecha que proyectan la voz hacia dentro de la habitación por medio de unas cornetas que están en una esquina. Las descubrí en una de mis visitas, seguro las utilizan los médicos para comunicarse.

Se que despertara pronto. Mi corazón lo desea.

...

Se escucha el estridente sonido del repiqueteo de los tacones al caminar. La chica con pasos seguros y marcados camina sin mirar atrás. Sabe que esta siendo vista, pero su orgullo le hace seguir viendo hacia adelante y darle el gusto a los indiscretos que se detienen a mirarla.

Con una sonrisa entra a su destino. Una oficina espaciosa y elegante se presenta y un escritorio la espera con su acompañante.

- Por fin has llegado - la chica sonríe y camina hacia el escritorio.

- Si, ya era mi momento - se detiene y se acaricia el cabello - ¿en que puedo servir?

La mujer detrás del escritorio ríe y se coloca de pie - ya sabía yo que tus instintos no fallaban - la chica asiente y se cruza de brazos.

- Y bueno ¿en que soy buena?

- Verás - la mujer abre el cajón de su escritorio y saca un sobre amarillo. Se lo entrega a la chica y esta lo mira con confusión.

- ¿Y esto?

- Es solo un aporte… un aporte de lo que podrás hacer. Allí dentro se encuentra una información que… - se acerca a la chica y le susurra - será muy valiosa - la chica mira a la mujer y sonríe con malicia. Ya intuye lo que quiere decir - así que ¿estarás dispuesta? - la joven levanta sus cejas como señal de asombro y luego va formando una sonrisa mientras lee el contenido del sobre. Finalmente lo termina de leer y lo guarda nuevamente en el sobre y con seguridad responde.

- Cuenta conmigo - la mujer sonríe ampliamente y la abraza con agradecimiento. Luego se separa y se va a sentar detrás del escritorio de nuevo.

- Ve y prepárate. El tiempo corre - y con esto último la joven asiente con decisión y se da la vuelta para salir de la oficina. Al hacerlo y sentir como se cierra la puerta tras de si; ella toma con fuerza el sobre y lo esconde dentro de su chaqueta, para luego caminar de regreso y con un trabajo por hacer.

* * *

**Es bueno saber que la relación entre Katniss y Finnick ha mejorado y ya pueden considerarse amigos... ¿Quién no querría ser amigo de Finnick? jejeje ese es mi sueño de todos los día xD**

**Por otro lado ¿Quién será esa misteriosa chica y qué trabajo tiene que hacer? ¿Será algo malo?**

**Espero que les haya gustado y les agradezco por sus comentarios. Nos publicamos pronto :) Cuídense.**

_**Ires:**_ Hola Espero la hayas pasado genial en el Día del Tributo!

Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo. Coin es mala, eso no te lo puedo negar; a mi también me da miedo esa tipa :s Solo esperemos que el plan de Johanna funcione y Peeta pueda despertar pronto La actitud de Johanna sorprendió ¿verdad? Jejeje a mi me encanta ese personaje, es genial! De Haymitch, bueno ya sabemos como es el :/

Un abrazo y espero que esta nueva semana sea muy buena para ti ;) Nos vemos!

_**ErandiGuz: **_Holis! Que bueno que te gustó y si, es triste ver a Peeta en ese estado, pero esperemos que el plan de Johanna tenga efecto y el que Katniss le hable a el, pueda ayudarlo en su mejoría ;) Espero que te encuentres bien! Azucarillos y pan quemado de Peeta xD

_**Chrushbut:**_ Holaa ¿Qué tal? Me alegro el que te haya gustado el fic y en especial el giro que está tomando Como tu dices, es bueno que Katniss le haya dejado en claro a Gale sus sentimientos y que sepa que ella ahora solo tiene ojos para Peeta *-*

Johanna es uno de mis personajes favoritos y me entusiasma sacarle más jugo jejejej Ella tiene su corazón noble, solo que lo oculta con su personalidad ruda… Sobre quién le esté pasando información a Coin es algo que da mucho en que pensar, pero luego puede que se de una pista. En el caso de Annie, en los siguientes capítulos se rebelará sobre su paradero... Espero no dejarte tanto con la intriga jejeje

Bueno, sin más que decir, te agradezco el apoyo y ya pronto publicaré el capitulo en donde Katniss le habla a Peeta! Un abrazo.


	4. Lo que menos pensé en escuchar

**Capitulo 4**

"**Lo que menos pensé escuchar"**

Después de conversarle mi día a mi todavía dormido esposo, me voy a mi habitación. Ya es de noche, lo se por la hora que marca el reloj. Este día estuvo lleno de muchas emociones y confusión ¿Coin pidiéndome ser imagen de una rebelión? No sabia que era tan importante; la verdad no quiero ser importante, estoy cansada de todo, solo quiero vivir y olvidar, olvidar el sufrimiento y todo lo malo. Pero luego me doy cuenta que es imposible hacerlo estando en estas condiciones. Los distritos se están alzando, creando batallas y poniendo su vida en peligro frente a las armas destructoras de los agentes de la paz y del Capitolio. Aquí, en el Distrito 13, creo que es el mejor lugar, hasta ahora para estar. Bueno, siempre que se demuestre lo contrario.

Estoy en mis cavilaciones y escucho cuando se abre la puerta de la habitación, para luego sentir como se me acercan y una mano se posa en mi frente. Estoy con mis ojos cerrados pero puedo adivinar exactamente quien es.

- ¿Te sientes bien Kat? - si es mi hermana, Prim. Su contacto suave me provoca un sentimiento de tranquilidad; tranquilidad de saber que se encuentra bien, que está con vida.

- Algo, digamos… - suspiro y abro lentamente los ojos. La veo ahí de pie junto a mi con su uniforme de asistente médico y sus dos trencitas. Ella me mira preocupada y sigue acariciándome el cabello suavemente.

- Tranquila todo lo malo acabará - me dice decidida, pero yo no se si creerle. Hasta hace poco lo deduje.

- No lo se Prim… ¿puedes creer que la presidenta Coin me llamo para solicitarme ser la imagen de la rebelión? ¿puedes llegar a pensarlo? - suspiro y trato de calmarme. Todo esto me altera. Prim levanta sus cejas con incredulidad y luego me sonríe y se sienta a mi lado.

- Bueno, se veía venir algo así ¿no crees?... Es decir, tu fuiste quien demostró valentía y determinación todo este tiempo. Recuerda, eres vencedora, has salido con vida dos veces seguidas de los juegos y… tienes toda la imagen de ser una luchadora - no puedo creer que este diciendo eso. Prim siempre sabe que decir, ella heredo eso de nuestro padre; el siempre sabia como hacerme sentir mejor y ella claro que hace lo mismo, pero… no espere a que dijera algo así.

- Prim, yo… n-no lo se… todo esto es muy duro para mi, los juegos, los planes de acabar con la arena, las pesadillas y ahora Peeta en coma - al recordarlo ahí inmóvil sobre la cama y con todos esos cables a su alrededor, me hacen querer despotricar a todo pulmón e ir a vengarme contra el Capitolio de una manera no muy grata.

Debo contenerme, sobretodo si ahora estoy en la mira y mi presencia no debe estar muy bien recibida por los altos gobernantes del Capitolio. Seguro están esperando el mejor momento para venir por mi y matarme en una plaza frente a miles de personas. Ese debe ser el sueño de Snow.

- Tu sabes como lidiar con eso, ten confianza. Yo confío en ti - me sonríe con cariño y yo solo me levanto y la abrazo. Ella es todo para mi. No me arrepiento de haberme ofrecido como voluntaria cuando ella fue elegida en la cosecha. Lo haría una y mil veces más.

Sus palabras logran en mi un momento de paz y me hacen relajar. Le cuento con detalles todo lo de doy, desde la reunión, la ayuda de Johanna y hasta los momentos graciosos con Finnick; claro, omití mi encuentro con Gale, eso no lo debe saber ¿o si?

En ese momento entra nuestra madre a la habitación y se sienta con nosotras a conversar, hasta que se hace tarde y nos vamos a dormir antes de que suene el timbre y apaguen las luces.

Al despertar me encuentro sola en la cama, miro el reloj de pulsera que tengo en la mesa de al lado y me doy cuenta que es un poco tarde, en unos momentos servirán el desayuno y debo cumplir con el horario; así que me levanto con pereza todavía y observo que estoy sola. Ahorita mi madre y Prim ya deben estar en el hospital cumpliendo sus labores, por lo que vuelvo a sentirme inútil por no tener nada que hacer.

Cuando voy llegando al baño, tocan la puerta dos veces. Yo extrañada voy y abro la puerta sorprendiéndome por la persona que está del otro lado. No pensé que podría ser ella ¿desde cuando me busca?

- Buenos días chiflada - me saluda Johanna con una sonrisa. Yo todavía estoy sorprendida - ¿me vas a dejar pasar o no? - la miro confundida pero luego me doy cuenta que es verdad que me está pidiendo pasar.

- Eh… ah s-si, claro - me aparto para darle espacio y ella entra a la habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta volteo hacia los dos lados del pasillo para ver si no nos han visto. Es tonto, pero no me acostumbro todavía a que nos vean juntas.

- Mmm es… acogedor - menciona mientras estudia detenidamente la habitación, llevando su mirada a cada rincón para luego voltearse hacia si con una sonrisa - ¿Qué? ¿sorprendida? - me pregunta y yo no se que responderle.

- S-si la verdad me sorprendió mucho verte aquí.

- Si, eso supuse, pero eso no importa ahora - se voltea de nuevo y camina hacia la mesita de centro donde hay tres portarretratos con fotografías de la familia.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pues solo vine para desearte feliz día - me contesta mientras toma una fotografía mía junto con mi madre y Prim. Esa fotografía es de mi cumpleaños número 17, Peeta la tomo.

- ¿En serio? - le pregunto incrédula y ella vuelve a colocar el retrato en la mesita y se voltea a hacia mi de nuevo.

- No… solo vine para buscarte he ir a desayunar - me responde con indiferencia.

- Desayunar… ¿juntas? - esto es una locura ¿desde cuándo es así conmigo?

- Si dah… Así que ve y alístate, te doy 5 minutos. Tengo hambre y no me gusta tener que esperar - se acerca a mi y me toma de los hombros, llevándome así hacia el baño.

- Espera ¿Quién te dijo que iría?

- Yo, así que ve y apúrate. A demás, comer sola no me agrada. Finnick se fue porque lo llamaron esta mañana, por lo que no podrá comer conmigo. Entonces pensé ¿por qué no compartir con la chiflada? - me sonríe - y por eso aquí me tienes - extiende sus brazos y se señala.

- Vaya. Que lindo de tu parte - le respondo con sarcasmo y ella solo se ríe más.

- Anda ve, que no tenemos toda la mañana - yo me aparto y busco mi ropa, luego voy al baño a cambiarme. Todavía no lo creo, pero pienso que debo aprender a sobrellevarlo. Johanna está siendo amable conmigo.

Al terminar de cambiarme, salgo del baño y me sorprendo al ver a Prim de espaldas a mi y dirigiéndose a Johanna.

- Ahí se sienta mi madre a descansar. Le gusta mecerse - le dice amablemente y Johanna le sonríe.

- Si, me imagino. Es reconfortante - le responde mientras se recuesta del espaldar de la mecedora donde se sienta mamá en las noches a relajarse - Vaya, con que al fin terminas - comenta de repente y hace que Prim se sobresalte y se voltee hacia mi.

- Prim ¿no deberías estar en el hospital?

- Si, es solo que vine a buscar unas cosas - me responde y toma una bolso de tela que estaba en la mesita - Bueno ahora si me voy. Hasta luego - se despide de mi y de Johanna, quien la mira con una sonrisa en su rostro - Ah, se me olvidaba - comenta Prim desde la puerta - ¿almorzamos juntas?

- Si, por supuesto - acepto gustosa, me encanta compartir con ella.

- Johanna también puede ir ¿verdad? - se voltea hacia ella y Johanna le sigue sonriendo.

- Prim…

- Claro que me encantaría, va a ser divertido ¿o no Katniss? - odio que me haga ese tipo de preguntas en donde tienes que decidir y sientes la presión de todos. Por ahora solo siento la mirada de suplica de Prim y a mi pesar sedo ¿Quién no se resiste a esos ojitos de borrego a medio morir que Prim hace y provoca que todos le complazcamos?

- Bueno, no queda de otra - Prim sonríe y me abraza.

- Nos vemos en el almuerzo. Fue un gusto conocerte Johanna - Prim se despide de nuevo y le sonríe amablemente a Johanna.

- Que adorable - comenta cuando Prim acaba de salir.

- Vamos, el desayuno nos espera - le digo con algo de amargura y caminamos hacia el comedor.

Estando allí no volvimos a entablar conversación, solamente al momento de buscar la comida, cuando ella me pregunto si le podía pasar unas frutas secas que tenia a mi costado. Pero de ahí en adelante, mas nada.

El desayuno es un plato de avena con cereales, fruta y un vaso con jugo. Tenia hambre, por lo que termine primero en comer la avena. Para cuando me dispongo a tomar la manzana que agarre, veo a Johanna que lanza unas miradas por detrás de mi y luego vuelve a mirar a su plato ya casi vacío y propina una risa indiscreta. Es raro, pero quito importancia. Hasta que lo vuelve hacer y me llena de intriga el por qué se comporta así.

- ¿Qué te sucede? - ella niega con la cabeza y aparta su plato para tomar el vaso con jugo y tomar un sorbo.

- Nada, es solo que me di cuenta de algo - toma otro sorbo y vuelve a mirar hacia detrás de mi - ¿no sientes un peso en tu espalda? - me pregunta repentinamente y me sorprendo.

- Eh… no ¿por qué tendría? - ella solo alza sus cejas y señala con su dedo. Yo muerdo un pedazo de mi manzana y volteo hacia atrás, para darme cuenta que unos ojos grises me ven directamente y sin disimulo. Es Gale.

Yo me asombro y me volteo de nuevo hacia Johanna, solo para darme cuenta que se está riendo de mi.

- Si que eres chiflada ¿nunca aprendiste a disimular? ¡Dios! - toma otro sorbo de jugo y luego comienza a comerse las frutas secas que tiene en un plato.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba viendo para acá? - le pregunto algo histérica.

- ¿Debería? - alza sus hombros con indiferencia - a demás no debería importarte tanto - exagera esta última palabra y se ríe luego - es solo tu primo ¿no? - esa es otra cosa, todos piensan que Gale y yo somos primos, pero la verdad es que no es así, lo único que nos une en apariencia es el color de nuestros ojos y cabello; el típico aspecto de alguien que nació en la Veta. A demás que es cierto lo que dice ella, no debería importarme su presencia, a la final mi mente está en otra parte y mi corazón le pertenece a otro, a Peeta.

- Ah, si… solo somos primos - le respondo con indiferencia, pero parece que no lo creyó, ya que alza una ceja y luego niega con la cabeza mientras trata de ocultar una risa.

- Si claro, primos que se esconden en un depósito de limpieza para conversar… que original - me sorprendo por sus palabras y el pedazo de manzana que tenía en la boca, siento como se va a mi garganta y se atora un poco. Yo me asusto y trato de toser para librarme de el, pero no puedo. Johanna me ve y abre sus ojos con asombro. Cuando tomo el vaso para tomar el poquito de jugo que me queda, siento que dan un golpecito en la espalda y gracias a mi intento de toser, logro liberarme de la manzana asesina.

Me siento más tranquila y respiro mejor, pero luego me volteo para saber quien me ayudo y sorprendo al ver a Gale parado detrás de mi y con gesto preocupado.

- ¿te sientes mejor? - me pregunta y yo solo logro asentir como respuesta - ten más cuidado la próxima vez - me responde, voltea la mirada hacia Johanna y luego se da la vuelta y se va.

- Gracias - logro decir pero ya es tarde, no me escucho. Estoy abrumada, casi muero asfixiada por un pedazo de manzana atorada en mi garganta y el que me rescato de mi tonta muerte fue la persona que he querido alejar ¡Qué suerte tienes! Me responde sarcásticamente mi conciencia.

Después de esto no hubo más plática, Johanna alego que se tenía que ir a cumplir con una tarea impuesta por Coin, así que yo fui a mi habitación, tenía que pensar ¿por qué me puse nerviosa cuando vi a Gale en el comedor? Es una locura. Mi mente juega completamente conmigo.

No aguanto más y decido salir. Como me encantaría subir a la superficie, quiero respirar aire fresco y perderme en el verdor del bosque. Extraño las salidas de caza y el poder despejarme. Me siento como si estuviera en una celda gigante, es aterrador. Pienso en Peeta y mi corazón se acelera. El saber que ese chico grandioso es mi esposo me emociona, pero luego viene a mi el recuerdo de verlo ahí en coma. Siento como mis nervios aumentan ¿Qué pasa si el…? ¡No! El tiene que despertar, tiene que hacerlo.

Trato de alejar ese horrible pensamiento y salgo de la habitación, tomo el ascensor y marco un piso cualquiera, pero luego me doy cuenta que el que marque no había ido antes, así que me pareció bien el poder conocer otro lado que no sea los mismos pisos que recorro. Al llegar salgo del ascensor y me doy cuenta que el pasillo está vacio pero tiene muchas puertas ¿Qué harán aquí? Decido caminar hacia mi derecha. Dos personas me ven caminar pero le restan importancia; en este distrito se sabe que yo estoy en etapa de prueba y que mi estado mental supuestamente no está bien que se diga. Estúpidos todos los que creen eso, yo estoy bien; dentro de lo que cabe.

Al llegar a una esquina escucho la voz de un hombre proveniente de una puerta que está del otro lado. La distingo después de un rato, es Beetee. Así que camino hasta allá y cuando estoy cerca escucho un poco de su conversación.

- No estoy seguro que funcione, pero de todos modos hay que probar - se escuchan herramientas y el sonido del teclado de una computadora siendo utilizado. Ese aparato ayudo mucho a Prim a escribir sus ensayos para la escuela. Esas son cosas que uno aprovecha en obtener cuando se tiene dinero a montón - ¿tu crees que funcione eso? - al parecer no está solo.

- No lo se Beetee, está pasando por mucho últimamente - es Haymitch ¿qué hace ahí?

- Si, lo se. Solo temo por lo que pueda ocasionar toda esta revuelta, mira que el Capitolio no está muy contento y por mucho que duela, ella…

- Si lo se… por favor no me lo recuerdes - la voz de Haymitch demuestra cansancio y preocupación. Pasan unos segundos muy largos y luego se escucha un suspiro y una silla siendo arrastrada.

- Bueno, será mejor que termine esto antes de pasado mañana…

- ¿Por qué? - pregunta Haymitch confuso.

- Pues, parece que van a hacer una prueba o algo así - responde Beetee con indiferencia.

- ¿Dónde?

- No lo se, no me quizo decir… al parecer es un lugar amplio… bueno, eso espero yo, porque esto no está diseñado para espacios pequeños - no lo entiendo ¿de que hablara Beetee? ¿Qué estará diseñando? Tal vez se lo mando Coin, pero me desconcierta saber que es ¿tan peligroso será?

- Es muy peligroso ¿no? - pregunta Haymitch con temor.

- Si se usa con precaución no tanto. No sabemos como pueda reaccionar. Aunque lo que me inquieta es que se lo lleven tan rápido… tendré que pedir ir con ellos, temo a que no sepan utilizarlo - estoy más confundida aún ¿Qué artefacto estará diseñando Beetee para que tenga que ser supervisado por el y tenga que ser utilizado con mucha precaución? Tendré que abordarle a Haymitch; aunque no seria conveniente, se supone que yo no debería estar aquí y mucho menos escuchando conversaciones ajenas detrás de las puertas.

- Espero que si amigo. Te soy sincero… - no se escucha respuesta, por lo que supongo que Beetee está esperando que prosiga - hay algo que todavía no me cuadra ¿por qué estará tan interesada en Katniss? Es como si la necesitara de verdad y que sin ella no pudiera hacer nada - vaya, no llegue a pensar eso, pero tiene razón. Todavía siento la mirada de Coin al decirme que me necesitaba en su escuadrón, era una mirada ferviente.

- Míralo desde este punto. Esa chica es de armas tomar, a demás que ha sido una de los pocos tributos de los juegos que ha logrado desafiar como es debido al Capitolio. Digo que es una, porque ha habido otros… uno de ellos has sido tu…

- Y mira como termino todo. Sin nada… no hay nada - este comentario me abruma. Haymitch nunca se ha sentado a contarme a mi y a Peeta sobre su vida y eso que ahora somos como una familia para el. Se que perdió mucho por haber participado y haber ganado de una manera que los organizadores no esperaban; pero, todavía tengo la curiosidad de saber quien fue Haymitch, ese chico antes de ser tributo de los Juegos del Hambre.

- Haymitch, amigo creo que tengo algo que decirte y que... - Beetee suspira y escucho como apartan algo de una mesa - tal vez no sea el momento, pero creo que es conveniente que lo sepas.

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? - ahora yo también estoy atenta a lo que Beetee diga ¿Qué será?

- Bueno - suspira de nuevo - en los juegos donde participaron por primera vez Katniss y Peeta, hubo algo que creí que no sería posible, pero aún así sucedió…

- Ya dime - estoy igual de impaciente que Haymitch ¡que hable ya!

- El día antes de comenzar los juegos Wiress y yo recibimos un mensaje, era de la organización de los juegos.

- ¿Fue enviado por Seneca?

- No lo se, solo decía que era confidencial y que solo debía ser leído por nosotros. En fin, cuando leímos lo que decía en la carta Wiress y yo no lo creímos posible - por como trata de hablar Beetee, se que no es nada bueno. Me asusta.

- ¿Qué decía Beetee? - Haymitch se encuentra impaciente.

- Decía que debíamos prepararnos y trabajar en equipo… Decía que no estaban muy contentos y que querían que algo sucediera para… - Beetee suspira de nuevo.

- ¿Para que?

- No permitir que cometieran actos que perjudicaran a los juegos y alteraran a la población. Lo que quiero decir Haymitch es que nos dieron a entender a nosotros los mentores de los primeros cuatro distritos, que debíamos unirnos para que nuestros tributos acabaran, si es que no lo hacían ellos primero…

- No te entiendo Beetee - me pongo nerviosa de momento y siento como me voy acercando cada vez más a la puerta.

- Con los que desde el principio habían creado confusión y alboroto… y me temo que ellos se referían a los chicos, tus chicos, los tributos del Distrito 12… a la chica en llamas y al atrapa multitudes, Katniss y Peeta - ¿Qué? No, esto no puede ser ¿ellos querían que los demás tributos se unieran para matarnos a Peeta y a mi? No, no, no, esto es una broma, una muy pesada. Tengo que taparme la boca fuertemente para no despotricar en voz alta. Adentro no se escucha nada, un silencio que dura segundos eternos, hasta que de pronto escucho como se avienta algo a suelo.

- ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me dices eso ahora? ¿ah? - Haymitch alza la voz y se escucha más alterado de lo que estaba - ah claro, ya entiendo… ¡porque te ibas a unir a ellos! Ya sabía yo que todo era una porquería y que tal vez algunas cosas estarían arregladas para hacerles pasar un infierno a ellos en la arena - no para de gritar y escucho como Beetee fallidamente trata de calmarlo y le pide que baje el tono de voz - No me voy a callar Beetee ¿sabes por qué? Porque todos merecen escuchar que este gobierno es porquería y que no se puede confiar en nadie - estoy abrumada todavía, tengo que seguir con la boca tapada porque si no soy capaz de despotricar junto con Haymitch.

- ¿Y tu crees que yo haría eso? ¡Claro que no lo acepte! Wiress y yo no lo aceptamos. Ellos solo nos querían porque saben que nuestro distrito puede ser útil, pero nada más - ya Beetee alzo la voz también, pero luego escucho como respira pesadamente y luego suspira - Haymitch, yo no sería capaz de hacer eso. Da la casualidad que los tributos profesionales aceptaron con ellos a mi tributo varón, pero aún así no estaba muy contento con eso, temía que lo hicieran, ya que ese mismo día baje a buscar unas cosas y escuche hablar a Enobaria y a Gloss sobre eso. Tenlo por seguro que esa fijación de Cato por encontrar a Katniss no era solo por querer aniquilar. Créeme lo que te digo, todo lo que paso Katniss y Peeta en la arena era por ese plan. Cuando me reuní con ellos cuando mi tributo era aliado con los profesionales, escuche barbaridades y una de ellas era que harían llegar información a los organizadores para que tornaran los juegos a su favor y… tu sabes lo demás.

- Entonces usaron a Peeta…

- Si, como medio para encontrarla y luego lo matarían. Aprovecharon la oportunidad de que Peeta les solicito ser parte de ellos. Si hubieras visto como Enobaria y Brutus celebraron en ese instante - ya no quiero seguir escuchando - me preocupe mucho, no quería que les pasara nada a esos chicos. Sin duda son especiales, me di cuenta desde que los vi en la reposición de la cosecha. Disculpa si no te dije nada, simplemente no quería preocuparte. El Distrito 12 estaba dichoso en tenerlos como tributos. Yo estaba contento por verte sonriendo y feliz al momento de presentarlos - no sabia que Haymitch nos promocionaba así, pero me da gusto saber que Peeta y yo contábamos con el, aunque solo tenia la oportunidad de salvar a uno y el me escogió a mi.

- Descuida, ahora tengo otra razón para decir que esto apesta - el tono lleno de enojo de Haymitch me asusto mucho. Lo conozco ahora y se que cuando se enoja nada bueno viene luego - ellos me quitaron todo lo que tenia y yo no hice nada. Ahora no me quedare aquí tranquilo sabiendo que puedo hacer algo…

- Haymitch ¿Qué estás tramando? - ahora estoy igual que Beetee, asustada por como llegue actuar Haymitch. Se escucha como apartan una silla y luego pasos que se acercan a la puerta - ¿Qué vas hacer amigo? - me aparto rápidamente de la puerta y escucho por última vez antes de esconderme en una esquina.

- Lo que debí haber hecho hace 25 años. Venganza.

* * *

**Esta confesión de Beetee hizo que el rencor guardado de Haymitch hacia el Capitolio y las ganas de vengarse salieran a flote, pero ¿Cómo podrá Katniss asimilar eso? ¿Este relato le hará decidirse en unirse al plan de Coin?**

**Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo. Cuídense y gracias por leer.**

**(Pueden seguirme en twitter: marydc_26 ****) Menciónenme para saber que son ustedes porfa y yo los sigo de vuelta **

_**Ires:**_ ¿Cómo estás Ires? Espero que muy bien

La verdad es que esa chica va a traer muchas cosas, pero poco a poco se irán rebelando. Katniss ahora va a estar al lado de Peeta para su recuperación, por lo que se espera de verdad que el despierte. Johanna y Finnick son unos increíbles personajes y me encantan, así que poder sacarle más jugo a ellos, será genial xD en especial la amistad que se está formando entre Finnick y Katniss, así como también la posible amistad que pueda llegar a existir entre Kat y Johanna…

Saludos desde Venezuela y te envío muchos panes de Peeta xD Bye.

_**ErandiGuz:**_ Holaaaa Espero que te encuentres bien!

Pues la chica, poco a poco se irá rebelando más sobre ella… pero puedo adelantar que Katniss tendrá que ponerse las pilas (como por ahí dicen jejejej). La relación entre Finnick y Katniss es algo que siempre me ha llamado la atención, por lo que espero que pueda mostrar su amistad en los siguientes capítulos xD

Besos!

_**Mizu:**_ Holaa! Qué gusto el que te haya encantado el fic, de verdad me emociona saber que mis disparatadas ideas son su agrado jajajja… Yo también quede cortada con el final de último libro Quise que fuera de otra manera, pero hay que confiar en la escritora y en el excelente trabajo que hizo con la trilogía

Me alegro el que disfrutes la historia y poco a poco se irá sabiendo más sobre la chica misteriosa y el motivo de su plan, además que Katniss ya está clara de su amor por Peeta (Por fin! Jajajaja yo también decía que era una tonta al no darse cuenta que tenía al chico perfecto delante de ella jajajaj quería golpearla xD)… Bueno, espero seguir viendo tus comentarios y que sigas disfrutando de los demás capítulos! Chaito y te envío muchos panes de Peeta *-*

_**Cami Mellark:**_ Hola Cami! Me alegra saber que te gustaron los fics Espero que los siguientes capítulos sigan siendo de tu agrado! El estado de salud de Peeta ha dado mucho de que hablar, por lo que pronto se irá viendo su evolución y como se convertirá la relación entre Katniss y él, así que espero que mis locas ideas sea interesantes jajajaja… Besos!


	5. Señales

**Capitulo 5**

"**Señales"**

Logro esconderme en una esquina opuesta a la salida, por lo que Haymitch no logra verme cuando sale a trompicones de la habitación y recorre el pasillo enojado hasta el ascensor. Estoy abrumada todavía por lo que dijo Beetee. Sabia que el Capitolio era despiadado y que gozaba con vernos morir, pero nunca me entere que nos habían visto a Peeta y a mi como una amenaza mucho antes de comenzar los juegos en la arena, solo con vernos en el desfile, nuestras preparaciones y nuestra entrevista. Es totalmente descabellado, pero viniendo de ellos, todo puede pasar.

Cuando pasan unos minutos y no veo a más nadie, salgo de mi escondite y corro hacia el ascensor, tengo que salir de aquí. Cuando estoy en el marco el número del piso donde se que podré desahogarme; el piso del hospital, voy a visitar a Peeta.

Estoy por llegar a la unidad de cuidados y una enfermera me hace firmar el permiso que me fue otorgado por la presidenta Coin para ver a Peeta. Al terminar de firmar y llenar una planilla, me dirijo hacia la habitación de Peeta, pero cuando entro al pasillo veo que esta saliendo una enfermera de la habitación y luego cierra la puerta tras de si. Ella voltea a verme y me sonríe, yo le devuelvo el gesto y camino hacia la ventanilla como me es costumbre.

- Viene a verlo muy seguido - la voz de la chica me sobresalta un poco y me hace voltear a verla ya cuando estoy frente a la ventanilla.

- Eh… si, eso hago - le sonrío tímidamente y ella asiente, luego revisa la carpeta que lleva en la mano, se arregla el estetoscopio que guinda de su cuello y se voltea para irse. Voy a esperar a que se retire, quiero estar sola con Peeta, quiero contarle muchas cosas.

- Su terapia de hablar con el está empezando a funcionar - me sobresalto de nuevo y volteo hacia la enfermera con asombro ¿A dicho que la idea de Johanna si está funcionando?

- ¿Qué dice? - debo escucharlo nuevamente.

- Que su idea de hablar con el paciente ha logrado mejorías; bueno, son mínimas pero significativas - me sonríe.

- ¿Cómo cuales? - no puedo esconder mi sonrisa.

- Como su ritmo cardiaco, su presión arterial; no han decaído en lo que va durante estos dos días. Debo decir que el médico que lo vio esta mañana dijo que su cerebro está comenzando de nuevo a captar estímulos sensoriales y no me sorprendería a que ya pueda empezar a escuchar y a sentir a alguien - no se como debo verme ahorita, pero lo que si se es que estoy feliz, mi Peeta está mejorando gracias a la increíble idea de Johanna. Ahora si le debo una disculpa por todo y me gustaría agradecerle en persona por haber ayudado.

- Wow… eso es magnífico - volteo hacia la habitación y lo veo allí dormido todavía, pero se que ya ha empezado a mejorar - gracias por decirme, eso me hace muy feliz - no escondo mi felicidad y dejo que mis ojos se llenen de lágrimas de felicidad.

- A su orden, pero ¿por qué no entra y lo ve por si misma? - abro los ojos con asombro y volteo de nuevo hacia ella y me percato de que se encuentra sacando una tarjeta de su bolsillo, luego camina hacia la puerta y hace pasar la tarjeta por una ranura que hace que se produzca un sonido que advierte que la puerta está abierta.

- Yo… eh… no se que decir - estoy sorprendida y emocionada - ¿es legal? - ella sonríe y me ve con amabilidad en sus ojos.

- Es su esposo y usted tiene permiso de verlo ¿por qué no podría estar a su lado físicamente? - sonríe de nuevo y mantiene la puerta tomada - ¿va a entrar señorita? - ¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Claro que si! He estado esperando este momento desde que desperté aquí y me dijeron sobre su estado. Quiero abrazarlo y tenerlo junto a mi. Sin duda esta es una oportunidad preciada y le agradezco sinceramente a la enfermera por permitirme hacer esto.

- Muchas gracias. Yo… yo no se…

- No hable, solo entre y manténgalo con nosotros - me guiña un ojo y yo le sonrío de vuelta.

- Con gusto lo haré - por lo que camino hacia la puerta y entro a la habitación.

- Estaré por aquí cerca por si acaso señorita - me dice mientras ve hacia los lados, como comprobando que no hay nada.

- Descuide, yo le aviso cualquier cosa. Muchas gracias de nuevo - estoy que no quepo dentro de mi por la emoción.

- De nada señorita - me sonríe y luego cierra la puerta, veo que se va en sentido contrario y luego me volteo hacia Peeta y camino lentamente hacia el.

El pitido que señala su pulso resuena por toda la habitación y el aire frío de esta me eriza la piel. Sigo caminando y puedo detallarlo mejor. Está delgado a comparación de cuando lo vi por última vez. Su piel está pálida y su cabello rubio revuelto; pero aún así me encanta verlo. Me acerco más a el y me pongo de espaldas a la ventanilla, me agacho al lado de su cama y tomo con cuidado su mano derecha, la cual se encuentra a mi lado. Su tacto es frío y su piel un poco reseca, pero no me importa, esto era lo que deseaba, estar con el y tomar de nuevo su mano.

- Peeta ¿por qué estás así? Me dijiste que eras fuerte, pero… pero me mentiste tontito - rio un poco y comienzo a acariciar suavemente su mano teniendo cuidado con la vía que le tomaron a la altura de su muñeca - sabes… todo esto apesta ¿no crees? - suspiro frustrada y llevo lentamente mi otra mano hacia el flequillo que tiene en su frente y lo comienzo a acariciar con suavidad, jugando con el pequeño bucle tan común que se lo forma.

Estoy ahí mirándolo por unos segundos y comienzo a recordar la conversación que escuche de Beetee con Haymitch y poco a poco voy comenzando a preocuparme. No se que pueda hacer Haymitch ahora, tengo miedo de que cometa una estupidez. Me asombro mucho escuchar que la organización mando un comunicado a los mentores de los cuatro primeros distritos para que se pusieran de acuerdo con sus tributos y estos fueran a nuestra captura en la arena. Mi corazón se acelera de momento recordando las facciones de furia y determinación que tenían Cato, Clove, Glimmer y Marvel cuando me vieron subida al árbol luego de huir de ellos. Eran despiadados, pero luego vi la mirada de pena de Peeta y solo sentí enojo, enojo conmigo misma por llegar a creerle una vez; pero ahora todo es diferente, Peeta es mi pilar.

- Ni te imaginas lo que escuche hace rato. Resulta que… que Beetee confeso que los organiza… mejor dicho, Snow mando a los tributos profesionales de nuestros primeros juegos para que nos asesinaran en la arena… ¿puedes creerlo? E imaginar que fuimos nosotros quienes los asesinamos - me sorprendo riéndome de eso, yo no soy así de despiadada que se ríe al recordar la muerte de otro, pero en realidad ellos si que sacaban de mi ese instinto de venganza y furia. Suspiro borrando esos pensamientos y prosigo enredando el bucle rebelde de su frente en mi dedo - pero no debería hablarte de eso ahora. Debo aprovechar el estar aquí cerca de ti para decirte cuanto te extraño y cuanto desearía que despertaras para poder tenerte entre mis brazos.

Dejo escapar una lágrima y lo tomo fuertemente de la mano - te extraño y te… te amo - le susurro y sin pensar me acerco más a el y uno cuidadosamente mis labios con los suyos. Solo ese roce hace despertar en mi la ilusión de verlo despertar como en los cuentos de hadas que tenia Prim, esos donde el príncipe rescata a la princesa dándole un beso de amor eterno y la sacaba de un hechizo malvado. Solo que esta vez se invirtieron los papeles y ahora soy la princesa que rescata al apuesto príncipe. Si, lo se, esto ha sido completamente cursi, pero así lo veo ahora.

Luego de despegar mis labios de los de Peeta, sonrío ampliamente y apoyo mi cabeza en su regazo, abrazándolo cuidadosamente debido a los distintos cables a su alrededor. Me dejo llevar por mi felicidad creciente y rezo porque despierte pronto.

_**Pov Peeta**_

Estoy en un bosque, eso parece; el verdor de las hojas de árboles y la fría brisa me hacen dar cuenta que así es. Camino por un sendero, las aves cantan y los roedores caminan asustados por mi paso. El viento hace presencia y provoca que las copas de los árboles se mezan en una danza relajante y llena de vida. No se que hago aquí, no recuerdo como llegue, solo se que de repente abrí mis ojos y vi el hermoso cielo azul y las nubes esponjosas y blancas que viajaban lentamente por el. Pero, aún así no dejo de admirar todo a mi alrededor.

- No me dejes - escucho una voz a lo lejos que poco a poco se va difuminando - te necesito, por favor quédate - de nuevo vuelvo a escucharla y es como si el viento me estuviera hablando, ya que la voz se difumina y resuena provocando que las copas de los árboles vuelvan a mecerse.

Luego de un rato de caminata escucho de nuevo que me hablan - Te necesito… Peeta… te quiero - ¿Peeta? ¿Quién será?... ¿seré yo? - Peeta… - ese nombre se queda viajando por el viento y una corriente provoca que varias hojas secas revoloteen alrededor mío y me envuelvan para luego seguir su camino - no sabes cuanto te necesito, aquí… conmigo - la palabra conmigo se queda repitiéndose varias veces en el viento y me provocan un escalofríos. No entiendo que sucede ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Quién es esa voz que me llama? Al parecer soy ese Peeta, ya que se repite varias veces y me queda grabado en la memoria, por lo que poco a poco vienen a mi distintas imágenes, imágenes que trato de recordar.

La escenas pasan como una película, al parecer quieren mostrarme muchas cosas. La primera es de un niño siendo tomado de la mano de un hombre quien lo conduce a jalones hacia un edificio gris y desgastado en la fachada. Allí se encuentran muchas personas y todas acompañadas de niños con mochilas en sus hombros y con caras de asombro, miedo, emoción y llanto. El hombre sigue tirando del brazo del niño y este a la final se detiene cuando el señor se coloca frente a el y le acomoda su mochila y el cuello de su camisa.

- Papa ¿tengo que hacerlo? - pregunta el niño y luego el hombre sonriente le responde.

- Claro que si Peeta, tu educación es primero hijo - ¡Peeta! Escucho de nuevo la voz en el viento y es ahí cuando compruebo que ese Peeta soy yo, es decir, ese niño era yo y el hombre con mirada tierna es mi padre.

- ¿Y si no quiero? - le comento repentinamente y mi padre se agacha frente a mi y me acaricia el cabello y de pronto siento esa brisa que me acompaña desde que estoy en este bosque.

- Pues tendrás que querer mi niño - me responde con voz suave y se levanta, para luego permitirme ver a unos metros a una niña con un vestido de cuadros rojo y dos trenzas, quien danzaba al lado de una mujer quien le pedía su mano.

- Katniss, hija por favor… - decía la mujer mientras la niña sonreía y daba vueltas. Me veo mirándola fijamente, mi cara demuestra asombro y un brillo creciente en mis ojos azules. Es una niña que deslumbra, su sencillez y ternura demuestran tranquilidad y ¿felicidad? No puedo quitarle mis ojos de encima, logra sacar una sonrisa y luego insistente le halo del pantalón a mi padre. El se percata y luego voltea hacia la niña y su madre y forma una sonrisa.

- ¿Ves a esa niña de allá? - me señala en su dirección y yo asiento - yo quería casarme con su madre, pero eligió ir con un minero - le veo nostalgia en su mirada.

- ¿Un minero? ¿Por qué quería un minero si te tenía a ti? - le pregunto dudoso sin apartar la mirada de la niña que ahora lleva su mochila puesta y camina hacia la fila de niños.

- Porque cuando el canta, hasta las aves se detienen a escuchar - en eso la imagen se difumina y comienzo a escuchar una dulce melodía que resuena en todo el bosque mientras que las hojas bailan con el viento y hace que respire paz. De pronto siento como voy cerrando mis ojos y me dejo llevar por esa angelical voz femenina que canta y hace que las aves, que hasta hace rato silbaban; ahora se detengan a escuchar mientras un luz cegadora me envuelve de nuevo.

_**Pov Katniss**_

No se por qué, pero tuve la ligera impresión de que sentía que estaba junto a el, por lo que mi cerebro actuó de manera improvista y me llego a mi mente la letra de la canción que una vez cante y que provoco que este chico grandioso que tengo frente a mi, se enamorara de mi; por lo que sin pensarlo comencé a cantarle melodiosamente mientras que con suavidad acariciaba su mano. Lágrimas brotan de mis ojos mientras canto y mi voz se entrecorta cuando pronuncio la última frase de la canción, la cual se queda revoloteando en mi memoria.

El pitido del aparato que señala el pulso de Peeta me devuelve a la realidad. Mi mente me llevaba a un escenario de un bosque lleno de vida y color mientras cantaba. Lástima que todo tiene que regresar a la realidad después de todo.

Me quedo ahí viéndolo directamente, esperando una señal, pero soy interrumpida por el toque insistente del vidrio de la ventanilla de la habitación. Cuando me volteo veo a la enfermera con expresión agitada. Veo que me hace señas para que salga, me asusto y luego ella entra a la habitación.

- Señorita, la buscan - yo me sorprendo por como me llama, ya que se ve en su cara preocupación.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- La llama la señorita Mason, me dice que es urgente - ¿Johanna? ¿Y ahora que quiere? Ya estoy empezando a molestarme por su constante presencia. Pero ¿de verdad será tan urgente su llamado?

- De acuerdo, voy en enseguida. Gracias por avisar - ella asiente y me espera en el pasillo, mientras que yo, muy a mi pesar, le doy un beso a Peeta en su frente y me despido de el por hoy - vuelvo luego - le susurro y salgo de la habitación, no sin antes voltear a verlo.

Cuando salgo del pasillo de cuidados intensivos seguida de la enfermera, veo a Johanna caminando de un lado a otro como si fuera un animal enjaulado.

- Al fin sales mujer - me dice con exasperación.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Tenemos que irnos a la sala de juntas.

- ¿Qué?... No, otra vez van a hablar conmigo sobre…

- No sabes lo que dices - me interrumpe con enojo y me toma de la mano fuertemente mientras me lleva a trompicones por el pasillo

- ¿Qué te pasa? Suelta…

- Hay un mensaje - me toma de sorpresa y se detiene frente al ascensor - es del Capitolio - abro mis ojos con asombro y los nervios comienzan a florecer - al parecer… - suspira - tienes que verlo tu misma - no lo entiendo ¿Qué quiere decir? Pero por el miedo en sus ojos y los nervios que demuestran sus manos al ser removidas en su regazo, me doy cuenta que no es nada bueno, por lo que prefiero quedarme callada y seguirla.

Al llegar a la entrada de la sala de juntas que se encuentra contigua a la oficina de Coin, me doy cuenta que se encuentra un chico de espaldas a nosotras en la puerta; cuando estamos cerca me percato que es Gale.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - el se voltea y me ve detenidamente.

- La presidenta Coin me nombro miembro de la división. Es por eso que estoy aquí - me responde con indiferencia y noto como poco a poco voy apretando con fuerza mis puños ¿Qué Gale es qué? Al parecer no se cansara de molestarme… Pero ¿Qué digo? Yo no soy parte de nada ahora y el puede hacer lo que le plazca. Entonces ¿por qué me agobio?

- Dejen de parlotear y entren ya - me sobresalto al escuchar a Chaff llamándonos desde la puerta y sin protestar le hago caso y entro seguida de Johanna y Gale.

- Katniss ¿sabes…?

- No lo se Finnick, pensé que tu sabias algo, ya que estuviste con ellos reunido toda la mañana - le respondo mientras soy conducida por un agente hasta el centro de la habitación en donde se encuentra una gran mesa redonda y en la pared se ve reflejado en un proyector el escudo del Capitolio. Me estoy sentando en la silla que me asignaron y puedo ver a mi izquierda a Wiress quien se tapa las orejas con sus manos y mantiene sus ojos cerrados mientras dice algo que no se entiende. Pero, cuando volteo a mi derecha, veo sentada al lado de la silla de Coin (supongo yo); a una chica que no había… Esperen ¿esa no es la chica que estaba ayer en el hospital viendo a Peeta por su ventanilla? ¿Qué diablo hace aquí? Ella se percata de mi mirada y me sonríe tímidamente para luego bajar su mirada a sus manos, las cuales tenía puestas sobre la mesa.

- Qué bueno que están aquí todos. Gracias a nuestro compañero Beetee, quien me aviso sobre un comunicado que decía que sería transmitido un mensaje directo del Capitolio; los he llamado para… - Coin es interrumpida por el himno de Panem y luego la imagen cambia en el proyector y sale a relucir un pódium con tres sillas y un micrófono en el medio. Yo me asusto porque ese es el lugar en donde el presidente Snow me corono a mi y a Peeta como vencedores de los 74º Juegos del Hambre ¿Qué harán ahí?

En eso siento la mano de Chaff sobre la mía y al voltear veo que me sonríe, como si estuviera dándome ánimos. Yo le devuelvo el gesto y luego volteo hacia la pantalla, para darme cuenta que se encuentra Ceasar hablando. Su aspecto no es bueno, al parecer tiene un pequeño hematoma en el lado izquierdo de su frente y se le ve un tanto más delgado que antes. Eso me asusta.

- Queridos habitantes de Panem, les habla Ceasar Flickerman para informarles sobre los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos en los distritos y que han comenzado a afectar gravemente a la población - nos habla desde un estudio de televisión y luego hace una señal a una pantalla tras de si para luego comenzar a mostrar reportajes sobre las huelgas, alzamientos y constantes peleas por parte de los rebeldes hacia los agentes de la paz. Luego una imagen escalofriante muestra como aerodeslizadores lanzan bombas en la plaza del Distrito 8 para atacar a sus enemigos. Se pueden ver tanto hombres, como mujeres y niños huyendo de la escena, a su vez que muestran como otras personas más valientes se enfrentan cuerpo a cuerpo con los agentes de la paz. La destrucción de ese distrito es horrible. Comienzo a hiperventilar y siento como mi pecho se comprime.

Luego de mostrar esas espantosas imágenes, Ceasar da el pase al pódium donde se encuentra el mismísimo presidente Snow junto con tres agentes de la paz y tres personas sentadas en las sillas que vi vacías hace rato; al parecer son de altos bandos.

- Habitantes de Panem, buenas tardes - acomoda el micrófono y ve hacia la cámara. Yo me pongo nerviosa porque es como si estuviera dirigiéndose a uno - en esta oportunidad queremos darles un mensaje a los bandos rebeldes. Ustedes que han comenzados estas revueltas en la población y ha incitado a que se produzcan estas diversas manifestaciones que ya se han llevado la vida de muchos. Ustedes, proclámense culpables por todo este sufrimiento vivido hoy y tengan en mente que nosotros, como gobernantes y encargados de resguardar la seguridad nacional, no nos dejaremos vencer - sus palabras son como una patada al hígado, me dan ganas de atravesar la pantalla y golpearle la cara con todas mis fuerzas. Chaff me aprieta más la mano y me doy cuenta que estoy tensa - es así como, por medio televisivo, queremos informarles a ustedes, bando rebelde, que el Capitolio no se ha quedado con los brazos cruzados - sonríe con malicia y luego le hace una señal a dos agentes y estos últimos bajan de pódium - ustedes se encargaron de dañar y ocasionar estragos con su acto "heroico" al destruir la arena de los juegos; pero, nosotros… - veo a los agentes de la paz que traen a tres personas a cuestas, amarrados de las manos uno detrás de otro y con sus ojos tapados con una banda negra; sus pieles pálidas y cuerpos delgados demuestran descuidos y el maquillaje fallido en sus rostros no logran disimular algunos hematomas presentes en sus mejillas, cuellos y manos. Pero, de repente algo se prende en mi mente y me indica que esas personas las he visto antes.

Se escuchan cuchicheos en la habitación y un grito proveniente de detrás de mi me hace saltar en la silla.

- ¡No! ¡No puede ser ella! ¡No! - los gritos de Finnick resuenan en toda la habitación y volteo a verlo, está desquiciado, sus ojos muestran enojo y sus manos tiemblan - lo voy a matar - grita y tira la silla donde estaba sentado. En eso sale Gale y otro hombre que no logro reconocer y lo toman fuertemente de los brazos - la tienen ¡tienen a Annie! - al escuchar esto me asombro y vuelvo la mirada a la pantalla y ahí es donde me doy cuenta que Finnick tiene razón. Annie ha sido capturada por el Capitolio y ha sido maltratada. Pero las otras dos personas que veo son las que me producen un fuerte dolor en el pecho y hacen que mis manos tiemblen sobre la mesa.

- No es verdad - mi respiración se entrecorta - ¡No es verdad! - grito a todo pulmón y ahora es Chaff y Beetee quien me toman de los brazos.

Ahí, con sus ojos tapados con bandas y heridas disimuladas por maquillaje, se encuentran unos muy desgastados Cinna y, quien ahora es mi suegro, el señor Mellark, el padre de Peeta.

- Ustedes tienen a los vencedores y a una chica en particular que a nosotros nos interesa. Pero, aquí, nosotros tenemos a quienes les importan más - Snow voltea hacia Annie, Cinna y al padre de Peeta y los señala uno a uno, para luego volver su mirada al frente y decir - piénselo, les queda poco tiempo - y con esto sonríe con malicia y el himno da concluido a la transmisión.

Las palabras de Snow se quedan revoloteando en mi mente. Snow tiene a nuestros seres queridos. Sin duda el espera su inminente muerte como venganza. Se está vengando.

* * *

**Ahora si comienza la guerra. Katniss no permitirá que le hagan nada a Cinna, Annie ni sobre todo al padre de Peeta ¿será que con este mensaje ella aceptará la propuesta de Coin de formar parte de la rebelión?**

**Peeta ya está comenzando a percibir imágenes y a recordar ¿Podrá despertar pronto?**

**Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios! Se les quiere **

_**Ires:**_ ¿Cómo estás Ires? Espero que muy bien y que hayas podido terminar de leer tus libros

La amistad entre Katniss, Finnick y Johanna ya está empezando a florecer y es muy bueno, ya que ellos necesitan apoyarse de ahora en adelante, sobre todo Finn y Kat que están preocupados por la vida de Cinna y Annie :s … En el caso de Haymitch, él tratará ahora más que antes, proteger y estar al pendiente de todo lo que haga Katniss y de lo que le llegue a pasar a Peeta si despierta; pero hay que estar seguros que ellos ahora formarán un equipo

Saludos para ti y tranquila, las manzanas asesinas no están a mi alcance jajajajaja Cuídate!

_**Chrushbut:**_ Hi Espero que todo esté chévere en la escuela y tranqui que yo entiendo perfectamente cuando tienes muchas cosas por hacer cuando estás en clases :s A mi me quedan solo dos semanas de vacaciones y comienzo un nuevo semestre en la uni, así que ya me estoy preparando psicológicamente jajajaj

Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi y si, a mi también me gusta que Katniss comience una relación más que profesional con Johanna y Finnick, ya que ellos siendo vencedores, se entienden y si se mantienen juntos podrán apoyarse y así no estar tan solitos ¿no? Además de que ahora les toca vivir muchas más emociones :s … También te entiendo cuando dices de que es muy frustrante y confuso el hecho de que Peeta se haya unido a los profesionales; yo había leído hasta "En Llamas" cuando fui a ver la peli y si fue bueno haber leído primero el libro, ya que en la película hay partes en donde algunos amigos que la han visto sin saber del libro, se han quedado como algo intrigados y confusos jejeje Pero ahí voy yo como buena tributo a darle unas clases de "Los Juegos del Hmabre" jajajaja (no me hagas caso)

Saludos para ti y te envío muchos panes de Peeta y un retrato de Finnick (¿te imaginas eso? *-* jajaja)

_**Mizu:**_ Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo! Katniss sabe que tiene a dos tipos de amor junto a ella: el primero es el de Gale, quien estuvo con ella en los momentos difíciles y buenos; fue su compañero de caza y compartían juntos todo el tiempo, pero simplemente ella lo ve más como si fuera el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo. Él es su mejor amigo y verlo de otra forma es como si estuviera enamorada de un familiar… eso es algo raro jajaja. Y el segundo es el de Peeta que ese si es amor del bueno, del verdadero y el que como tu bien dices, es su esperanza. Peeta y Katniss al parecer nacieron para estar juntos porque sus vidas han estado ligadas de manera indirecta, pero igualmente ligadas. ¡Son la pareja perfecta! *-*

Bueno, mucho sermón jajaja mentira xD … Espero que te encuentres bien y te mando muchos panes de Peeta Besos!


	6. Sinsajo

**Capitulo 6**

"**Sinsajo"**

La imagen de Annie, Cinna y el padre de Peeta, me dejan sin aliento; ahí amarrados de las manos tal delincuentes, sus ojos vendados, ausentes de las miradas de otros y su aspecto deplorable; me hacen querer atravesar verdaderamente el proyector y clavarle un cuchillo en la garganta a Snow. Lo odio ¡Lo odio con todas mis fuerzas! ¿Cómo se atreve a hacernos eso?... Claro, el sabe muy bien que para Finnick, Peeta y para mi, esas personas son importantes para nosotros. El sabe y está confiado que si nosotros vemos esas imágenes, nosotros tres nos rendiremos y nos entregaremos a el, para luego ir directo a nuestra muerte pública.

Todo esto me agobia y provoca que un fuerte dolor en mi pecho incremente su intensidad y haga que mis rodillas flaqueen para luego dejarme caer al suelo. Chaff hace todo el intento para sostenerme de mi brazo con su única mano, pero luego veo dos figuras que se acercan a mi y me levantan. Por las lágrimas en mis ojos no puedo distinguirlos, pero por el agarre fuerte y decidido se que uno de ellos puede ser Haymitch.

- Preciosa, tranquila - si, es el, no me equivoque, pero sus palabras no logran hacer nada por aliviar estos fuertes sollozos y el dolor en mi pecho.

- Cinna… va a matar a Cinna - es todo lo que repito. No puedo imaginarme esa escena, me niego a hacerlo. El no se merece esto, todo es mi culpa. Mi maldita culpa.

- Por favor Katniss cal…

- ¡No me voy a calmar! - grito a todo pulmón en la sala y forcejeo para que me suelten - los van a matar, de eso estoy segura… y y-yo no p-podré hacer n-nada - los sollozos vuelven y las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos como cántaros de lluvia.

En eso escucho un fuerte estruendo y veo la imagen borrosa de dos personas corriendo en dirección hacia la puerta.

- ¡Sujétenlo!... Señor Odair - es lo que se escucha y el caos comienza.

- ¡Sédenlo ya! - Coin ordena y Haymitch toma mi cara entre sus manos.

- Todo se va a arreglar preciosa. Tranquila - me susurra y yo solo niego en desaprobación a lo que dice.

- No… no es verdad. Ellos van a morir en manos de Snow - el me seca tiernamente las lágrimas y luego me acomoda un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja. Al parecer no quiere que voltee, ya que cuando hago el intento el de inmediato me hace girar la cabeza en su dirección y Chaff tensa su agarre junto con Beetee y Johanna, la cual logré distinguir ahorita a mi lado.

- ¡Me las pagará! ¡Lo juro! - escucho los gritos desgarradores y el fuerte llanto de Finnick hasta que de pronto el sonido de las fuertes puertas de la sala hacen presencia, anunciando que Finnick ha sido sacado y, supongo que ya fue sedado afuera.

- Tenemos que sacarla a ella también Haymitch - comenta Johanna mientras me sujeta fuertemente de mi brazo izquierdo. Pero en un descuido de ellos, logro zafarme y salgo corriendo de la sala.

- Alcáncela - escucho como Coin llama para que me sigan, pero logro escaparme.

Corro por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo, solo huyendo de esa escena perturbadora. Quiero llorar, quiero gritar y desahogar mi furia. Desearía en este momento ir al Capitolio y acabar con la vida de Snow. Lo quiero muerto.

Sigo corriendo y de repente, al doblar en una esquina, choco de frente con alguien, quedo aturdida por un momento y siento como ese alguien me sujeta de los brazos. Al voltear la mirada y limpiarme unas lágrimas, logro darme cuenta que es Gale quien se encuentra frente a mi, por lo que sin pensarlo me lanzo a su brazos y comienzo a llorar en su regazo. Gale me abraza y me acaricia la espalda, como una muestra para dar ánimos. No se por qué reaccione así a su presencia, pero ahorita me siento frustrada y sensible a la vez.

Me permito llorar de nuevo entre sus brazos y siento como me conduce hacia otro lado. Cuando me doy cuenta, estamos de nuevo en el depósito de la otra vez.

- Pensé que querrías estar a solas - me comenta mientras me voy sentando en el piso. Yo solo asiento como respuesta y me llevo las rodillas a mi pecho, rodeándolas con mis brazos, al igual como hacía cuando era niña y deseaba meditar - entiendo si no quieres hablar. No me imagino pasar por esto, pe…

- No… no te imaginas - le contesto con voz ronca por el llanto. El me ve por unos segundos y luego voltea la mirada hacia otro lado, para luego llevarse una mano al cabello y así revolvérselo con nerviosismo.

- Todo eso fue… muy perturbador - logra sacar a colisión el tema, pero yo trato de no hacerle caso - lo siento… se que ese estilista es para ti un gran amigo y que ese señor… - se queda con la palabra en la boca sin saber que decir, por lo que cierra su boca bruscamente, respira y se agacha frente a mi - Catnip - me llama y yo consigo apartar mis ojos de la mirada penetrante de Gale.

- Gale, por favor deja las disculpas para luego - el suspira y luego siento cuando se sienta a mi lado. Como ahora tengo mi cabeza entre mis piernas, no puedo ver lo que hace, pero de igual forma intuyo que está consiguiendo la forma de calmar las aguas.

- Kat por favor, déjame ayudarte. Se que no he sido el mejor estos últimos tiempos y que lo que paso entre nosotros querrás enterrarlo completamente, pero… pero… - se queda callado por unos segundos y poco a poco voy subiendo la cabeza para luego darme cuenta que posee la cabeza recostada del estante que tenemos atrás y mantiene la mirada fija en un punto del techo.

No se por qué lo hago, pero por mero impulso, llevo mi mano hacia la suya, tal como lo hacía muchas veces cuando nos encontrábamos en el bosque del 12 y nos consolábamos mutuamente.

El cierra los ojos y suspira, para luego abrirlos y voltear hacia mi; me sonríe tímidamente y me toma fuertemente de la mano que poso sobre la suya - sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿verdad? - me pregunta decidido y yo, no se por qué, pero le creo y asiento.

- Si - le respondo y el sonríe. Se que había dicho antes que no lo quería ver ni tenerlo cerca luego del incidente que tuvimos antes de volver a los juegos. Pero, no lo se… tal vez ahora necesito apoyo y… quizá Gale pueda estar ahí.

Por Dios ¿Qué cosas dices Katniss?... Pero es ahí cuando me doy cuenta que debo actuar. Debo vengarme y cumplir mi promesa de querer ver un mejor lugar para vivir a mi familia. Quiero vengar la muerte de Rue y todos aquellos que tuvieron que morir solo por divertir a otros. Quiero vengar ahora el hecho de que Peeta este en coma y que la población de Panem este en peligro inminente, mientras que Snow este bajo este mugroso gobierno.

Así que respiro profundamente y decido decir lo que tanto han esperado estas personas en este distrito.

- Creo que he tomado una decisión. Una que… que me hará aprovechar la oportunidad de cumplir mi promesa.

- ¿De que hablas? - Gale me mira confundido y yo logro ponerme de pie y ponerme frente a el, para luego subir mis brazos como si estuviera simulando las alas de un ave; para luego bajarlos lentamente para tomar un respiro y decir.

- Seré el Sinsajo.

_**Pov Chica**_

El olor a hospital me marea, todos esos medicamentos y artículos de limpieza juntos, hacen que me de dolor de cabeza; pero, como siempre, debo cumplir con lo que se me ordena y créanme, esta vez estoy super encantada de ayudar.

Hace unos minutos que llegue a este pasillo y desde ese entonces me he quedado aquí, de pie, viendo como este chico sigue dormido y ausente a todo. Pobre, si supiera lo que se está viviendo ahorita. Seguro que de inmediato estaría detrás de esa chica ¿Cómo es que se llama? ¿Katniss? Bah… al cabo que ni me importa, solo es un estorbo ahora. Qué lástima que todavía sigue aquí ¿por qué no acepta la petición y se va a luchar por allá lejos? Es patética. Y solo pensar que ellos están juntos. Ja… como me huele a que todo es una farsa todavía, como en sus primeros juegos en donde ella pensó que todos nos habíamos tragado su cuento. Vuelvo a decirlo ¡es patética!

Me acerco más a la ventanilla y coloco mi mano sobre el vidrio mientras admiro detenidamente como duerme ese chico, el cual ahora es quien roba suspiros en todas partes.

- Hay Peeta Mellark ¿qué va a pasar contigo? - de inmediato saco la tarjeta de mi bolsillo y la paso por la ranura que está al lado de la puerta y esta última se abre con un clack.

Al entrar a la habitación, no sin antes revisar que no estoy siendo vista; camino hasta quedarme de pie frente a su cama y ahí puedo visualizarlo mejor. No está nada mal, por cierto. Su cabello rubio revuelto le da un toque, algo así como… Como sea. Debo concentrarme.

Camino de nuevo hasta quedar a su lado derecho de la cama. Llevo mi mano por puro impulso hacia su cabello y lo acaricio lentamente, para luego acercarme a su oreja y susurrar - Cuando despiertes te vas a llevar una linda sorpresa - me alejo y paso mi dedo índice por su nariz en un toque suave - prepárate - le digo, mientras tomo su muñeca con cuidado, ya que ahí se encuentra una vía.

_**Pov Katniss**_

Gale se asombra al escuchar mi afirmación de querer ser por fin el Sinsajo. Yo todavía no me creo haberlo dicho, pero se que será la mejor forma para vengarme y lograr mi objetivo de matar con mis propias manos al presidente Snow. Y créanme, lo voy hacer.

Ahora nos encontramos los dos caminando hacia el comedor para almorzar. Me encontré a Prim en el camino y me dijo que no podría reunirse conmigo y con Johanna para nuestro encuentro en el almuerzo, ya que debe quedarse en el hospital debido a que hay algunos pacientes que deben ser atendidos rápidamente y el médico, el cual es su mentor, necesita de su ayuda. Yo lo comprendo y le sonrío alegando que no había problema y que lo dejamos para luego. A demás, ahorita no estoy de ánimos para charlar y la presencia de Johanna no será de gran ayuda.

- Katniss, tenemos que volver a la sala - Gale me dice mientras ve el mensaje que le enviaron en un aparato que le asignaron por ser ahora parte del comando. Su pitido es ensordecedor y muy atorrante.

- ¿Ahora? - le pregunto sin ánimos y él se voltea hacia mi y asiente como respuesta. Yo veo rápido hacia la fila del comedor y luego lo veo a él. Quiero despejarme aunque sea comiendo ¿acaso eso tampoco lo puedo hacer en paz? Suspiro con pesar.

- De acuerdo, así les informo sobre mi decisión - sonrío, aunque parece más una mueca y caminamos de vuelta a la sala de juntas del Distrito 13.

Cuando llegamos un soldado nos espera en la puerta y nos hace entrar. Allí adentro se encuentran Haymitch, Wiress, Mags, Johanna, Chaff, unos cuatro soldados más y un hombre, el cual no conozco, pero ya lo he visto varias veces por aquí.

Cuando tomo asiento me fijo que todos me ven con pesar en sus ojos y yo solo asiento y miro fijamente hacia al frente. No quiero comentarios de lástima ni nada por el estilo.

- Gracias por venir señores, lamento interrumpir sus jornadas, pero esto es importante - Coin entra a la sala seguida de la misma chica que vi en el hospital y esta mañana cuando transmitieron el mensaje del Capitolio. Tengo la ligera impresión de que me ha pasado por al lado y se me ha quedado viendo - todo esto es preocupante y me agobia saber que nuestro enemigo ya está atacando - todos asentimos con rabia en los ojos. ¿Por qué esa chica sigue mirando en mi dirección?

- Disculpe presidenta Coin, quisiera hacer una acotación - le digo con decisión y ella me da la señal para ponerme de pie. Cuando lo hago, suspiro y busco la mirada de Gale quien está a mi lado, el asiente y me sonríe.

- Adelante señorita Everdeen, la escuchamos - suspiro de nuevo.

- Se que mi actitud de hace dos días no fue la esperada y los he dejado con la incertidumbre, pero en vista de lo sucedido hoy, creo que… - tomo aire y trato de hablar con claridad y determinación - he decidido aceptar ser la imagen, seré su Sinsajo - todos quedan con la boca abierta y puedo ver como Coin va formando una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, mientras que la chica a su lado, hace una pequeña mueca y luego sonríe. Si, definitivamente es ella, Allyson, la chica que estaba el otro día en el hospital cuando fui a visitar a Peeta junto con Finnick.

- Me parece perfecto señorita. Qué bueno que lo acepto. Ahora si ya podemos avanzar con muchas otras cosas… - Haymitch me ve tímidamente y luego suspira ¿por qué estará así? ¿acaso no era lo que esperaba escuchar? - pero antes quiero presentarles a un nuevo miembro, el cual es de mi confianza y se que nos podrá ayudar mucho - ella se levanta de su silla y le toma la mano a Allyson para que se levante también - señoras y señores, les presento a la señorita Allyson Brent, mi hija - siento como la sala se tensa mientras que Coin presenta a su hija y esta última nos sonríe ampliamente, para luego posar su mirada en mi y asentir. ¿Allyson es hija de Coin? Esto es… Dios no se que decir. Con razón la vi en el pasillo de cuidados intensivos. Es su hija, por lo que puede andar por donde le plazca en este distrito sin tener reprimendas.

- Mucho gusto, espero poder trabajar amenamente con todos ustedes. Es un honor - al decir esto va posando su mirada en todos los presentes, para luego posarla en mi y sonreír de nuevo. Puedo ver como Johanna voltea sus ojos disimuladamente y cruza sus brazos; no le gusto la chica, lo se por su postura retadora.

En eso tocan la puerta insistentemente y un soldado va y la abre, para luego dejar pasar a un muy agitado Beetee.

- Presidenta Coin, disculpe pero es importante - se coloca frente a ella y Coin se alarma.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Han publicado un video de una transmisión - Beetee saca un control remoto de su bolsillo y apunta hacia la pared, para luego dar paso a una pantalla que se proyecta en medio de la mesa redonda - la vi cuando estaba revisando la base de datos para conectarnos con las señales de los mensajes del Capitolio.

Primero sale el escudo del Capitolio y después la señal se vuelve intermitente para posteriormente mostrar una imagen aterradora. Aerodeslizadores volando por encima de una plaza y de una parte de una ciudad; gente corriendo y agentes de la paz disparando, para luego ver como un artefacto es lanzado a tierra. Es una bomba.

- Están bombardeando al Distrito 8 y su próximo objetivo es… - suspira y voltea hacia Mags, quien ahora se encuentra tensa mirando hacia la pantalla - el Distrito 4.

- No puede ser - Mags se sobresalta y se tapa la cara con sus manos, mientras que Wiress le consuela.

- Ahora si señores, no podemos permitir que esto siga pasando, el Capitolio no descansará hasta haber acabado con todo - Coin se dirige hacia nosotros con determinación y furia - debemos comenzar ahora - en eso todos se levantan y asienten. Gale me toma el hombro y me da un apretón de apoyo.

Todos creían que sería imposible, hasta yo lo llegue a pensar. Mi vida solo giraba en torno a cuidar y a proteger a mi familia. Siempre fueron ellas primero, pero luego todo cambió. Ahora me encuentro en una encrucijada en la cual no se que hacer para salir de ella. Me necesitan, eso lo sé, pero nunca pensé que a tal grado sería, que mi decisión marcara un antes y un después en este momento...

- Y bien ¿está seguramente con nosotros señorita Katniss? - siento la mirada de todos sobre mi. Soy la última palabra y la última en decidir que hacer. Pero luego viene a mi la imagen de la persona que ahora yace en cama y que yo no pude proteger como prometí. El, quien me dio esperanzas cuando las vi perdidas y que ahora, las necesito aún más. Mi querido Peeta, cuanto lo extraño y deseo que esté aquí conmigo, el seguro sabrá que decir en estos momentos, pero sin duda tengo que ser yo la que hable y de por comenzada esta lucha para conseguir lo que tanto anhelamos.

Así que tomo aire profundamente y apretando los puños fuertemente digo en voz clara - Si, cuenten con ello - se que es lo mejor y que de ahora en adelante mi destino será conseguir la libertad.

* * *

**Ahora que Katniss acepto ser el Sinsajo, se puede decir que los planes pautados por Coin comenzarán su curso. **

**La identidad de la chica misteriosa ha sido revelada y consigo traerá otras cosas más, de las cuales, Katniss estará muy interesada en descubrir ¿será que sus planes tienen que ver con Peeta y Katniss? Y si es así ¿logrará su objetivo? **

**Gracias por sus comentarios y opiniones; son muy importantes para mi y hacen ver que les gusta mis disparatas ideas jajajaj xD Besos!**

_**Mizu:**_ Holaaa ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien xD

La verdad que Johanna se botó en su idea y gracias a ella podemos decir que la recuperación de Peeta será mucho más eficaz. Por otro lado, tienes razón en lo que dices sobre Haymitch; él se ha culpado todo este tiempo sobre su labor como mentor, por lo que su enojo y ganas de venganza son aceptables :/ Esperemos que Cinna, el papá de Peeta y Annie puedan ser rescatados pronto y tu idea sobre si Katniss se intercambia por ellos… pues, sabiendo como es ella, tal vez se le pase por la cabeza ¿o no?...

Muchos abrazos y con gusto te envío de nuevo panes de Peeta y le agrego azucarillos de Finnick *-* jejeje

_**ErandiGuz:**_ Hola ¿Cómo te va? Espero que bien!

Sii Snow ya está comenzando con sus trampas y amenazas que seguro tienen un fin y es que Katniss se angustie más de la cuenta :/ Solo hay que esperar a ver si la idea de Johanna de que Kat le siga hablando a Peeta funcione y veremos (como podrás haber leído en este capitulo) si ella al decidir ser el Sinsajo pueda realizar algo más que ser la imagen de una rebelión…

Un abrazo enorme y muchos panes y azucarillos para ti xD Nos leemos!


	7. Comenzando a actuar

**Capitulo 7**

"**Comenzando a actuar"**

Después de aceptar lo que ellos tanto esperaban, me sentí obligada a cumplir a toda costa. Coin no descansará hasta ver formado como es debido, su ejército; se le ve en los ojos la sed de guerra y un toque desquiciado. Seguro debe querer hacer todo lo posible por quedar bien y que los rebeldes triunfen.

- Por favor señores, tenemos que calmarnos y organizarnos bien. Señor Beetee, haga todo lo posible por encontrar la forma de comunicarse con las bases del Distrito 8. Se que este es un momento difícil, pero puede que Paylor responda, así sabremos con más detalles. A demás, hay que enviarle avisos a las fuerzas del Distrito 4. No me sorprendería que el Capitolio ataque a ese distrito muy pronto. - Beetee asiente y se va junto con Wiress - Señor Hawthorne, diríjase al comando y prepare a sus hombres. Hay que prepararlos para que vayan al Distrito 4 lo antes posible y encárguese de liderar junto con los demás comandos, ya que pienso llevar refuerzos al Distrito 8 inmediatamente.

- Si, como usted diga - responde Gale y me da una última mirada antes de salir junto con otros dos soldados de la sala. ¿Ahora es comandante? Pero… ¿de que me he perdido?

- Señorita Mason y Señor Abernathy, necesito que terminen con su trabajo en artillería. Los vamos a necesitar lo más pronto posible para ayudar a las tropas - Johanna asiente y Haymitch solo se levanta de su silla y toma del brazo a Johanna para salir de la sala.

Yo me quedo ahí de pie sin saber que hacer. Está visto que todos ya tienen sus misiones que cumplir, pero ¿Dónde encajo yo? ¿no se supone que formaría parte de esto al igual que los demás?

- Señorita Everdeen, usted me acompañará a mi oficina un momento, por favor - Coin me mira con seriedad y luego le indica a Allyson para que la siga. Yo tardo unos segundos en asimilar y después, con la mirada insistente de Coin, logro caminar detrás de ella.

Al llegar a la oficina me doy cuenta que no somos las únicas allí; también se encuentran dos soldados más y el mismo señor que tomo del brazo a Finnick cuando tuvo su ataque de histeria al ver a Annie en el Capitolio.

- Como verán, no hay tiempo para muchas explicaciones, ya que debemos actuar rápido, por lo que trataré de ser breve. - Coin se acomoda su chaleco y camina hasta ponerse frente a Allyson y a mi - Señorita Everdeen, usted acepto ser parte de este movimiento y sabemos muy bien que su presencia es indispensable, así que usted se quedará aquí para prepararse y así crear los mensajes que serán transmitidos por todo Panem - ¿Qué? Esperen un momento… ¿ella ha dicho que yo me quedaré aquí mientras los otros juegan a ser héroes? Esto es una… agh no encuentro las mejores palabras para describir lo que siento ahora.

- Disculpe, pero ¿usted ha dicho que yo me quedaré aquí? - ella asiente y se acerca más a mi.

- Como lo escucho señorita Everdeen, usted junto con un equipo especializado, grabará unos mensajes, los cuales mostrarán lo que se tiene en mente y que sin duda, ayudará a los rebeldes a actuar mejor y a convencer a la población - esto es absurdo ¿solo seré una imagen publicitaria?

- Perdóneme usted alcaldesa, pero no estoy de acuerdo, es decir, no puedo quedarme aquí sabiendo que podrían necesitarme también…

- Señorita, usted es muy importante en esto, lo sabe muy bien…

- Pero…

- Pero, no puedo ahora concebirle su pedido. Las tropas ya están formadas y por lo que se, su esposo se encuentra todavía internado ¿no es así? - me mira detenidamente y logra darle justo en el clavo ¡Peeta! Ella sabe muy bien que no podría separarme de él, pero… pero, ahora es importante ayudar. Quiero cumplir mi promesa de aniquilar a Snow y se que formando parte de las fuerzas guerreras, podré llegar mucho más rápido a él; no siendo una chica que da mensajes por televisión.

- A demás Katniss, tu integridad física y psicológica, no están en forma todavía - Me sorprendo al ver a Plutarch detrás de mi y con una mirada apenada.

- Yo no estoy loca.

- Lo sabemos, pero de igual manera, usted está siendo todavía monitoreada ¿no lo recuerda? - ¡las citas médicas! No he asistido desde hace dos días. Para ellos romper con una rutina es considerado algo irresponsable, sobretodo yo que estoy siendo revisada desde que desperté aquí. Veo a Coin y luego a Allyson, la cual no aparta la mirada del suelo ¿Qué estará pensando? - así que, señorita Everdeen, le tengo que presentar a quien de ahora en adelante, se convertirá en su mayor. La señorita Brent será quien se encargue de esta división; por lo tanto, espero que se pueda hacer de muy buena manera. Confío en usted señorita Brent - Allyson sube la mirada y le sonríe, para luego asentir y voltear la mirada hacia mi ¿ella será a quien yo obedezca? ¿Pero qué diablos?

- Si señora, haré todo lo posible para que salga a la perfección - la voz de Allyson es decidida y un tanto arrogante. Sin duda no es la chica que conocí en el hospital; ahí era más… ¿cordial?

- Muy bien, entonces será mejor que trabajen ya, el tiempo corre y el enemigo toma fuerza. Señores, pueden retirarse, no antes decirle que espero que la transmisión pueda ser vista lo antes posible. Los rebeldes necesitan más fuerza - nos dice Coin con determinación y luego señala al señor que estaba en la sala - les presento al señor Boggs, es el comandante en jefe del escuadrón 451 y es de confianza. El estará al tanto de todo, porque espero que los propos puedan salir como se esperan - Boggs nos ve a cada uno con una sonrisa y luego posa su mirada en mi, para luego asentir - ahora si, ya pueden retirarse.

Yo salgo disparada como bala de allí y me dirijo a donde se que ahora se debe encontrar Haymitch; en el piso donde lo escuche hablando con Beetee.

Estoy enojada ¿Cómo que me voy a quedar aquí sabiendo que otros estarán luchando? No es que quisiera estar matando todo el tiempo, pero de igual forma, era la única manera de acercarme lo mejor posible a los datos y cumplir con mi misión de matar a Snow. Esto es una injusticia.

Luego de esquivar a varios soldados y otras personas quienes se encuentran caminando rápido por el pasillo con trabajo que hacer; logro llegar a donde se supone que se pueda encontrar Haymitch.

Al asomarme por la ventanilla de la puerta de unidades de fuerzas especiales, compruebo que se encuentra ahí y con enojo abro la puerta azotándola contra la pared y dejándome entrar con el enojo en mi rostro.

- Haymitch - lo llamo y él se asombra, además de otros allí presentes, ya que los he asustado con mi entrada - ¡Haymitch! - él se levanta de la silla y camina hacia mi.

- Me puedes explicar ¿por qué entras así? - el me mira con reproche y luego Johanna aparece.

- Vaya, miren quien está aquí - comenta con ironía y se cruza de brazos.

- No, tú me tienes que decir ¿por qué diablos no me explicaste que yo solamente me quedaré aquí grabando comerciales mientras que ustedes se van y preparan todo? - le digo con enojo y puedo ver como a él también le alberga.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Ah?... dime, porque no le veo sentido - me responde de igual forma que yo - ¿piensas ir por ahí lanzando flechas y luchando con miles de soldados dispuestos a despedazarte el pellejo?... ¡Responde! - me grita y yo descargo mi furia.

- Tu sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados ahora ¿me entiendes? tengo que aprovechar…

- ¿Aprovechar? Por favor - Johanna pregunta incrédula y luego bufa como señal de desaprobación - ¿eres descerebrada o te la das?... entiende que también eres parte de todo esto niña y que ahora te necesita más una persona que cientos de soldados. Sabes muy bien a quien me refiero - Peeta. Yo se que me necesita y no podría estar tranquila hasta saber que se encuentra bien, pero quiero cumplir mi promesa. Debo cumplirla. Mi venganza la voy hacer si porque si.

- Yo se que me necesita…

- Entonces ¿por qué tanto show? Solo has esos benditos propos y encárgate de mantener a los habitantes de Panem distraídos. Tu eres nuestra carnada - ¿carnada?... mmm ahora lo entiendo. Ellos quieren utilizarme a mi para que el bando rebelde tome fuerzas y el Capitolio se mantenga amenazado. Pero aun así, no pienso en quedarme con los brazos cruzados.

- Entiende preciosa que tu eres valiosa y si esos degenerados del Capitolio caen en la red, se nos hará más fácil en acabarlos ¿comprendes? - Haymitch, más relajado ahora, se acerca a mi y me toma de los hombros - tu eres el Sinsajo. De ahora en adelante, lo que muestres nos servirá de mucho. Tu imagen será algo así como ¿valentía? Cosa que se que tu tienes - el me ve directamente a los ojos y luego se separa de mi - confío en ti Katniss. Confío en ti.

Luego de esas palabras, yo salgo de la habitación y comienzo a caminar desconcertada hasta el ascensor para que me lleve de vuelta al piso donde se encuentra mi habitación que comparto con mi familia. Quiero meditar y estar sola ahora. Pero como siempre, no puedo lograr lo que me propongo, ya que al salir del ascensor y doblar una esquina, escucho la voz de Allyson llamarme.

- Señorita Everdeen. La he estado buscando - me detengo y volteo lentamente hacia ella.

- ¿Si? - le respondo y ella me ve detenidamente, para luego avanzar hacia mi.

- Si. Por si no lo recuerda, hay trabajo que hacer - no puede ser que ella tenga que ser a quien yo tenga que acatar sus normas. Me choca todo esto.

- Si, lo se…

- Entonces será mejor comenzar. Por favor venga conmigo, que la están esperando - se voltea y comienza a caminar hacia el ascensor. Yo sin ánimos, la sigo.

Cuando llegamos a una sala, me encuentro con tres personas, las cuales no conozco, pero deduzco que son parte de esto también.

- Señoras y señores, les presento a la señorita Katniss Everdeen de Mellark - pronuncia el apellido de Peeta con un tono que no me gusto un poco - nuestra Sinsajo y que de este momento se encargará de emitir nuestro deseos a la población - ella me mira de vez en cuando mientras habla y luego camina hacia los que se encuentran frente a mi - el comandante Boggs estará pendiente de todo también, por lo que espero que podamos realizar lo cometido. Katniss, te presento al equipo que se encargará de llevar este proyecto - me sonríe y se dirige hacia ellos - Ella es Cressida, directora del equipo de televisión - al presentármela, ella asiente y me ve detenidamente - y ellos son castor y Pollux, ambos son camarógrafos y estarán junto a ti en todo momento - los chicos me saludan tímidamente y sonríen.

- Mucho gusto.

- Muy bien, el equipo de preparación que se aliste, pienso que deberíamos empezar desde ya. Katniss ¿me acompañas un momento? - ella me pregunta con amabilidad y yo le sigo, no sin antes preguntarme ¿el por qué esto no me convence?

Allyson me lleva a otra habitación y cierra la puerta, para luego caminar hacia otra y abrirla y luego sacar un gancho con una bolsa encima de color negro. De repente entran dos chicas y un chico y se colocan detrás de mi.

- Esto es algo que sin duda va a ser especial - se acerca a mi y me lo entrega.

- ¿Qué es?

- Destápalo - ella me sonríe y yo, con duda, le quito la bolsa de encima para descubrir un traje de color negro con detalles escamosos en la parte de las pantorrillas y un tocado de bordes de tela colgando de los brazos ligeramente. Son como si fueran plumas. El traje es de cuerpo entero y de un color negro que al contraste con la luz, emite reflejos rojizos, marrones y amarillos. Con asombro lo veo y me doy cuenta que es un ave; el traje es parecido a un Sinsajo.

- Y esto… ¿Dónde lo consiguieron? - estoy admirada con el traje.

- Pues, este traje, al igual que este - saca otro traje ceñido al cuerpo y entero, de color pardo oscuro, con franjas delgadas de color rojo en los costados y de cuello en "v", el cual es de color rojo y hace una pequeña difuminación en los hombros - son creaciones de tu estilista y diseñador… Cinna - ¿Ha dicho Cinna? Pero ¿Cómo es posible?

- ¿Cinna? Pero ¿Cómo los consiguieron? Él está…

- Si, lo sabemos, pero los encontraron en una especie de taller. Los trajeron en día que fuiste sacada de la arena - esto no es posible. Se me forman lágrimas en los ojos mientras acaricio el fino detalle de plumas bordadas en los costados del traje negro. Extraño a Cinna, lo quiero con vida.

- No puede ser… yo, no se que decir…

- Simple. Solo úsalos y lúcelos. El Capitolio se llevará una sorpresa - No se por qué, pero me dio la impresión de que la sonrisa de Allyson no es del todo sencilla. O debe ser el hecho de que como es hija de Coin, perciba eso… ¿será? - así que será mejor comenzar. Ahorita mismo te alistarán para que estés perfecta y logremos grabar lo más pronto posible. Camile, Corina, encárguense de preparar a la señorita Everdeen. Nicole, acompáñame por favor - Allyson se dirigió a los chicos que se encontraban con nosotras y luego le entrega el traje pardo a la chica, creo que es Corina; para luego salir de la habitación junto con la otra chica - mientras, apréndete estas líneas. Las dirás en el mensaje - camina hacia y me entrega una hoja de papel con un escrito - nos vemos - sonríe de nuevo y sale cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Yo solo suspiro y acaricio el traje de Cinna en mis manos. Varias lágrimas se me escapan y me llenan de frustración al recordar que todavía estoy lejos de salvarlo, a él y a Annie y al padre de Peeta. Tengo que hacer algo para poder llegar al Capitolio. Tengo que hacerlo. Solo espero que estos chicos logren hacer un buen trabajo y, tal vez, se asemejen a lo que hacían en mi Octavia, Flavius y Venia. ¿Dónde estarán ellos?

_**Pov Allyson**_

Esta Katniss es tan ingenua. Se deja llevar por las emociones. Sin duda es un estorbo. Le doy gracias a mi madre por permitirme comandar esto, así estaré cerca y podré mantenerla vigilada. Esta chica trae a muchos comiendo de su mano, pero conmigo no logrará lo mismo.

- Señorita Brent - volteo y me encuentro con Boggs, la mano derecha de mi madre.

- Si ¿en qué puedo servir?

- ¿Ya está todo listo? La alcaldesa Coin se encuentra al pendiente - este viejo, puede llegar a estropear todo si mete sus narices donde no le llamen.

- Si, ya estamos coordinando y arreglando unos detalles. La señorita Everdeen ya se encuentra alistándose para la grabación.

- Muy bien, entonces ¿no le importaría que me quedase para ver? - me pregunta y yo solo puedo mostrar una sonrisa y asentir.

- Si, claro - él me sonríe y camina hacia el interior del estudio.

- Nicole, por favor busca a la señorita Everdeen, debemos comenzar - mi asistente asiente y sale a buscar a la niña Katniss. Espero que esto valga la pena y ojala logre conseguir un permiso para irse con los escuadrones hacia los distritos. Mientras más lejos este de aquí mejor. Mucho mejor. Pero por ahora, debo mantener mi margen y trabajar.

_**Pov Katniss**_

El traje me queda a la perfección. Cinna conoce bien lo que me queda, es un genio. Otra vez me vuelve la nostalgia y la rabia en saber de su estado, tan deplorable y angustiante. Temo que le pase algo peor a él y al señor Mellark y a Annie.

- Muy bien, estamos al aire en tres, dos, uno… - Cressida da la señal y un punto verde en la cámara de tengo al frente, la cual maneja Castor; me indica que puedo comenzar.

Las líneas son como sacadas de un discurso político. No me llega para nada. El ambiente de fondo es una pantalla verde, la cual será reemplazada por imágenes diseñadas a computadora. Mi traje se ajusta a mi perfectamente y un arco en mi mano y un carcaj de flechas, hacen alusión de mi imagen de luchadora, cosa que según Haymitch mostré en los juegos. Mis nuevos estilistas se acataron a mis normas de no tanto maquillaje y decidi peinarme con mi trenza habitual. Quiero mostrar algo de mi en estos propos, aunque no me siento a gusto y los nervios hacen presencia, tratando de hacerme olvidar las líneas de mi monólogo.

Al terminar de grabar, más o menos como cuatro veces, el equipo de grabación indica el final de la jornada por hoy y Allyson me hace ir con ella a ver como quedaron. Mi imagen sombría y sin gracia no me hacen llegar el mensaje. Aunque tengo que resaltar que este es mucho mejor que los otros. "Ustedes, hermanos, lucharemos y nos uniremos con el fin de alcanzar nuestro mayor deseo. Ser libres" - el mensaje no es malo, pero aun así no me convence.

- No me parece - me sobresalto y veo a Haymitch detrás de nosotras. Al lado de él se encuentra Boggs y un recuperado Finnick.

- ¡Finnick! - me levanto y lo abrazo fuertemente. El me corresponde el abrazo y nos quedamos así por unos segundos hasta que las miradas curiosas nos separan - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mejor. Ahora estoy listo para actuar - me sonríe y yo le devuelvo el gesto.

- Vaya ¿y para mi no hay un saludo así? - me pregunta Haymitch con tono de broma.

- Señor Abernathy, que bueno que llegó, se necesitan opiniones - Allyson lo recibe y le otorga un asiento al lado nuestro. Todavía no me siento a gusto con ella.

- Pues me alegro, porque sinceramente me parece que le hace falta algo, un no se que… - se lleva una mano a su mentón y mira detenidamente a la pantalla. Luego chasquea sus dedos y se recuesta de la silla - ¡ya se!... No te ofendas, pero no es necesario este tipo de escenario y sinceramente, Katniss no necesita decir todo eso ¿Por qué no mejor la llevan a su ambiente natural? - ¿Qué dice?

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Pues como verás señorita Brent, La señorita aquí presente - se voltea y me señala. Finnick se ríe un poco - requiere inspiración, la cual deberá transmitir al público ¿no es así? - Allyson asiente y lo mira expectante - bueno, entonces ¿por qué no llevarla al lugar donde es ella misma y natural? Al lugar donde va a poder expresar y mostrar ese lado valiente y decidido.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Haymitch?

- Simple preciosa ¿no eres feliz en el bosque? - el bosque ¡claro! A eso se refiere al lugar donde soy yo misma y me expreso libremente, pero ¿podré hacerlo?

- ¿El bosque? - Haymitch asiente satisfecho de su idea y hace que Allyson dude - pues… no lo se, se supone que no podemos salir de aquí, pero… no es mala idea - ¿Qué? ¿Accedió así no más? No lo entiendo. Para ser hija de Coin es más condescendiente que ella.

- Perfecto, entonces hay que moverse con eso ¿no? - Haymitch se levanta y Allyson lo imita, para luego preguntarle si podía hablar con ella un momento y dándome así la orden para retirarme. Boggs también fue invitado y los tres se fueron hacia una sala que está al lado del estudio.

Finnick y yo nos fuimos y el me acompañó hasta la puerta de la habitación donde me cambiaron, ya que me tenía que quitar el traje y dejarlo allí. Cuando salí Finnick me esperaba recostado de la pared de al frente.

- Lucias bien - me sonríe y me da un golpecito en el brazo a modo de juego.

- Si, como no. Con todos esos efectos en la pantalla y esa dialogo fastidioso. Si, estaba bien - le respondo con sarcasmo y el me revuelve el cabello - ¿ya… te encuentras mejor? - no se si debía recordarle el tema, pero necesitaba saber si ya estaba mejor. Él se pone serio y suspira.

- Si. Ahora estoy decidido a hacer todo lo que este en mis manos para recuperarla y ayudar a los otros a salir de ahí también. No pude ver tu reacción, pero Johanna me dijo que también te afectó mucho, sobre todo por lo de tu amigo ¿Cinna, no? - yo asiento con nostalgia y me muerdo el labio para no decir una palabrota - también por el padre de Peeta; Johanna me contó que era el, el señor que estaba al lado de Cinna.

- Si, era el - Finnick se detiene y me toma de las manos.

- Tranquila, los salvaremos. Te lo aseguro - me hace verlo a los ojos y yo con lágrimas en los míos lo abrazo.

- Es su padre, Peeta lo adora. Si se entera cuando despierte yo no… no se cómo actuará - Peeta no se si despierte ahorita, pero si lo hace, no se si podré decirle sobre el hecho de que su padre esté secuestrado por Capitolio y lo estén utilizando como carnada para nosotros para acabar con nuestras fuerzas.

- Todo saldrá bien, tranquila…

- Disculpe señorita - me sobresalto y me separo de Finnick, para encontrarme a la enfermera que me permitió entrar a la habitación de Peeta para estar con él.

- Hola ¿paso algo? - me preocupo de momento, pero luego veo un brillo en su ojos y una sonrisa naciente.

- Tranquila, no pasó nada malo. Más bien lo contrario.

- ¿A qué se refiere? - mi curiosidad y mis nervios aumentan.

- Tiene que venir conmigo señorita - me sonríe ampliamente - es sobre su esposo. Son buenas noticias - y con esa frase, siento como mi corazón se acelera y lo escucho retumbar fuertemente. Finnick sonríe también y una pregunta aparece en mi mente ¿será que por fin habrá despertado?

**Ya los planes de Coin están tomando forma y Katniss tendrá que cumplir con su papel de Sinsajo, además que también trabajará en conjunto con la hija de Coin. ¿Creen ustedes que ella tendrá algo tramado en contra de Katniss?**

**Por otro parte, la enfermera fue en busca de Katniss para informarle sobre buenas noticias sobre Peeta ¿Será que hay mejoría y puede que despierte pronto?**

**Gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios **** Se les quiere mucho! **

**Pd: Pueden seguirme en twitter: marydc_26 **** les doy follow back!**

_**natin mellark:**_ Holaaaaa! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien

No sabes lo feliz que me hace leer tu comentario y saber que la trama de la historia te gusta mucho y que además es adictiva para ti. Me emociona mucho (salto, grito y corro alrededor del comedor xD)

Como tu bien dices, Gale puede que se esté aprovechando de que Katniss esté sola ahora, pero tal vez sus intenciones sean otras y pues... mmm mejor lo dejo a la imaginación jejeje. Solo hay que ver como se desarrolla la relación entre Allyson y los demás para concretar si de verdad ella solo está allí por estar o tiene otras cosas en mente :s

Gracias por tu apoyo y espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios y buenos deseos! Eres genial Besos y muchos panes de Peeta!

_**Ires:**_ Hola! ¿Cómo te va Ires? Jajajaj si la verdad fue una idea que rondó un día por la cabeza y pensé. ¿Por qué no colocarlo? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Coin tuviera familia viviendo en el 13?... Pero me dio gusto saber que le dio picante a la cosa jajaja.

Allyson va a traer muchas cosas y solo se espera a que Katniss sea fuerte y pueda sobrellevar los problemas :/ aunque se escuche algo difícil, sabemos que la Chica en Llamas tendrá apoyo Besos, panes y azucarillos!

_**Mizu:**_ Hi! xD Me alegro mucho el que te haya gustado el capitulo y gracias por tu apoyo e increíbles comentarios!

La verdad, esta chica tiene intenciones que pueden llegar a perjudicar y pues, sabiendo como se acercó a Petaa, voy a dejar a la imaginación de ustedes sobre el motivo de su estadía (aunque me di cuenta que has maquinado mucho, pero lo voy a dejar como una sorpresa).

Espero que te vaya muy bien en la uni y te envío muchos panes de Peeta Un abrazo!

_**Chrushbut:**_ Holaa Espero que te encuentres chévere!

Jajaja creo si dio resultado mi loca idea jajaj (créeme, lo tenía maquinando en mi cabeza desde que leí Sinsajo. Me pareció interesante saber si Coin tenía algún familiar por ahí jejeje si, soy algo dramática). Sobre la situación entre Katniss y Gale, pues solo te puedo decir que ella ahora necesita apoyo y fuerzas para sobrellevar las cosas de ahora en adelante, pero hay que esperar a ver si él de verdad va a cumplir su palabra de "solo amigos". Sabemos que ella está enamorada de Peeta y que él ya está mejorando, pero Katniss, como tu bien dices, tiene que estar pilas y no permitir que esa chica se interponga entre ellos dos.

Un abrazo enorme y te mando muchos saludos y panes de Peeta! Nos leemos


	8. Sorpresa¿o no?

**Capitulo 8**

"**Sorpresa…¿o no?"**

Voy caminando seguida de la enfermera y de Finnick. Le pedi que me acompañara, ya que necesitaría apoyo por si acaso. No se por qué me asusto, debería estar feliz de que por fin voy a recibir buenas noticias de Peeta y que tal vez, no es seguro aún; de que ya haya despertado.

Mis manos sudan y tiemblan cada vez que nos acercamos más y mi corazón retumba como tambor. Finnick nota mi nerviosismo y me toma la mano estrechándola fuertemente dándome apoyo. Todavía no me acostumbro al estrecho lazo que nos une, Finnick y yo ahora nos consideramos buenos amigos y me gusta tenerlo de compañía. La verdad nunca pensé que podría considerar al famoso Finnick Odair como un gran amigo; es raro.

- Tranquila, todo va a estar bien - Finnick me susurra y me sonríe para darme más apoyo. Le agradezco el gesto.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de cuidados intensivos, siento como un nudo se forma en la boca de mi estómago y me hace detenerme con brusquedad.

- Esperen - Finnick y la enfermera me ven curiosos y yo solo remuevo las manos con nerviosismo - ¿está segura que puedo entrar? Es que yo vine en la mañana y según la norma que me…

- Descuide señorita, yo le doy permiso - me sorprendo y me volteo para ver detrás de mi a una doctora de piel morena y ojos café claro. Me mira con amabilidad - yo fui quien mando a buscarte, soy quien se encargó del caso del señor Mellark y se que usted ha estado al pendiente de su salud siempre.

- Y-yo no se que decir… gracias.

- No me agradezcas querida, solo ve con el - me sonríe y camina hacia la puerta que da entrada al pasillo de cuidados intensivos. Finnick me hace una señal para que camine y me da espacio para seguir. Yo suspiro y entro.

Estoy nerviosa, más de lo que podría imaginar ¿Qué pasa si no despierta hoy? ¿qué pasa si lo hace y no me reconoce? Esto último hace que mi corazón aumente su ritmo y mis manos comiencen a temblar de nuevo. Estoy segura que si eso pasa, no sabré como asimilarlo, me dolería profundamente y se que mi reacción no sería buena. Menos mal que Finnick está conmigo dándome ánimos de seguir, porque si no ya estuviera corriendo de vuelta al ascensor para salir de aquí.

- Señorita, puede entrar. El paciente ha mejorado milagrosamente y según la enfermera, vio un pequeño movimiento en sus parpados luego de que usted se retirara - la enfermera me ve sonriente y luego asiente para confirmar este hecho. Finnick abre sus ojos con sorpresa y ríe. Luego, la doctora, que hasta ahora no le he preguntado su nombre; me indica con su mano que puedo pasar a la habitación. No me había dado cuenta de que ya tenía la puerta abierta y los tres me estaban viendo detenidamente - sea cuidadosa, no sabemos que se pueda esperar, aunque sabemos que usted es la apropiada.

- Ok - es todo lo que puedo decir y con una sonrisa dirigida a todos, entro a la habitación.

Está fría como la otra vez, pero logro ver una diferencia. Ya no están muchos de los cables que tenía conectados. Se encuentra más iluminada la habitación y la cama está ligeramente hacia arriba, permitiendo que de la cintura para arriba, se encuentre erguido, como si estuviera sentado (solo un poco).

Camino lentamente y me posiciono a su lado derecho como lo hice antes, tomo su mano y la acaricio.

- Peeta, me dijeron que ya has mejorado - me le quedo viendo y espero aunque sea una pequeña señal, algo que me indique que por lo menos me está escuchando - me emociono mucho escuchar eso - le acaricio con suavidad su mano mientras que con la otra peino sus flequillos que se alborotan en su frente - por favor… solo… por favor dame una señal, solo una - le insisto y nada; sigue ahí como lo encontré.

Volteo hacia la ventanilla y veo que Finnick se encuentra de pie frente a ella y levanta su dedo pulgar como señal de ánimos. Yo asiento y suspiro para volver la vista hacia Peeta, quien no muestra señales todavía.

- Peeta, mi amor, por favor despierta. Te necesito - tomo con fuerza su mano y me recuesto lentamente en su pecho, esperando que por lo menos, pueda responder a algo.

_**Pov Peeta**_

Me encuentro en una pequeña pradera donde los árboles prestan una imagen hermosa y la luz se filtra entre sus copas, dando así un aspecto angelical a la escena. El sonido del canto de los sinsajos animan el lugar, con esa melodía de cuatro notas que se repite una y otra vez, formando luego una canción llena de armonía.

Me dejo llevar por la música y cierro mis ojos. La brisa pega de frente en mi rostro y peina mi cabello. También mis manos disfrutan esa sensación y alzo mis brazos, dejándome enriquecer de esta paz absoluta.

De repente escucho un sonido, más bien un llamado. Es como si alguien estuviera pidiendo mi atención - Pssh - escucho de nuevo y volteo hacia mi derecha para darme cuenta que una especie de entrada a un sendero iluminado; camino hacia allá y me sorprendo al ver un hermoso lago que se extiende y muestra una imagen muy hermosa. Camino embelesado y llego a la orilla de este, permitiendo que el agua fría moje mis pies desnudos.

_Por favor… solo… por favor dame una señal, solo una_ - escucho que me hablan a lo lejos. Es la misma voz que escuche la otra vez en el bosque; suave y hermosa, pero no entiendo eso de darle una señal. En eso una nube se mueve lentamente y da paso a los rayos del sol, el cual ilumina todo el espacio, haciendo que parpadee varias veces para acostumbrarme a la luz. Otra brisa peina mi cabello y siento como roza mis manos con suavidad, provocándome un escalofrío.

- ¿Peeta? - me sobresalto y me volteo para luego ver a una chica de pie en la salida del sendero. Lleva puesto un pantalón de color café y una camisa blanca, sus botas y chaqueta se ven que le quedan un poco grande, pero aun así no me hace apartar la mirada hacia ella. Su piel reluciente, su trenza de medio de lado y sus hermosos ojos grises, muestran a una chica sencilla pero sumamente interesante. Su cabello oscuro le ilumina su rostro y el arco y un carcaj de flechas a su espalda le dan un aspecto luchador y valiente - Peeta ¿eres tu? - sus ojos me miran con confusión y una sonrisa comienza a dibujarse en su cara. Me quedo allí admirando como sus ojos poco a poco se iluminan mientras camina lentamente hacia mi.

- Y-yo… eso creo - titubeo por el asombro y me siento aún más confuso ¿me conoce?

De pronto observo como imágenes pasan por mi mente, las cuales me detienen pocos segundos y luego siguen su curso, como una que me permitió verme a mi decorando un pastel y luego ver de reojo como dos niñas me miran desde afuera por la ventana; una de ellas es rubia y otra morena, pero no logro distinguir bien su rostro. Luego pasa una imagen donde voy caminando asustado seguido de cuatro hombres uniformados quienes me guían hacia una tarima donde se encuentra una mujer con atuendo extravagante y con exceso de maquillaje, quien me recibe con su mano extendida para luego conducirme hasta el frente y pedirme que estreche mi mano con la de alguien - Ahora, salúdense - a su lado se encuentra un chica, pero igualmente no puedo ver bien su cara, es como si la luz me impidiera ver en su dirección.

Las imágenes siguen y siguen: un vagón de tren repleto de comida deliciosa, de mi alistándome en un centro lleno de personas iguales de extravagantes que la otra señora, los cuales me peinan y me maquillan; de la misma chica y yo en un carruaje recorriendo una calle con miles de personas en unas gradas a los costados e, increíble que parezca; nosotros luciendo un traje que arde en llamas en nuestra espalda; pero todavía sigo sin poder ver bien su rostro, pareciera como si fuera una ilusión, alguien ajeno que impide ser distinguido. Me enojo por eso, quiero saber quién es. También veo imágenes de mi en entrenamientos de lucha, en un bosque luchando con un chico rubio quien me hiere con una espada en la pierna, de mi junto con la chica recorriendo varios lugares y dando discursos, también de nosotros dos en una selva corriendo para salvar nuestras vidas de unos monos horribles; de una playa paradisiaca y llena de trampas, de una cueva donde corre una fuerte corriente de agua y destellos eléctricos. Y pare ya usted de contar. Pero, hay unas en especial en donde la duda me recorre y hace que mi corazón se acelere.

- Dime Peeta ¿hay una chica especial esperando en casa? - un hombre de cabello color azul eléctrico me pregunta con picardía y la multitud al frente me ven expectantes.

- No, no hay nadie - respondo nervioso.

- Por favor Peeta, no puede ser cierto; con ese rostro, un hombre tan apuesto. Dime - veo que suspiro y hablo con nerviosismo.

- Bueno, hay una de la cual he estado enamorado desde que tengo uso de razón - la multitud se emociona y aplaude - pero, creo que no sabía nada de mi hasta el día de la cosecha - de pronto todos hacen expresiones de tristeza y el presentador a mi lado bufa con decepción.

- Vaya… bueno escucha esto Peeta. Trata de ganar los juegos y cuando regreses ella tendrá que salir contigo - el público se emociona de nuevo y aplauden sin cesar.

- Si, pero no creo que ganar sirva de algo - respondo con nostalgia.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque… - tomo aire profundamente y veo que me armo de valor antes de decir - porque ella vino conmigo - me sorprendo yo mismo al escuchar eso saliendo de mi boca ¿de quién estaré hablando? Pero finalmente, una imagen se detiene bruscamente frente a mí y me muestra la escena de un hermoso salón decorado con muchas flores e iluminado completamente. Me veo ahí, de pie con un traje elegante y frente a mí la misma chica de cabello oscuro vestida con un precioso vestido de novia blanco y con un velo tapando su rostro, el cual me impide ver bien su rostro. Estoy frustrado ¿Por qué no puedo verla? ¿Quién será ella?

- Y usted Peeta Mellark ¿Acepta como su legítima esposa a la señorita… - algo me impide escuchar su nombre; es como si hubieran bajado el volumen de la escena y todo quedara en silencio. Pero no dura mucho, ya que vuelvo a escuchar que me sigue hablando - para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe? - ella baja su cabeza al suelo y veo como remueve sus manos con nerviosismo, para luego ver como los demás me miran expectantes y el mismo presentador de la entrevista me insiste con la mirada.

- Si, acepto - la chica sube la cabeza hacia mí y logro distinguir vagamente que me sonríe. Solo eso logro ver de ella, una sonrisa sincera; para luego ver como una luz intensa se va acercando a mí y me envuelve completamente, haciendo que mis ojos se achiquen buscando acostumbrarse a la luz, para que por último y así sin previo aviso, desaparezca y haga que cierre los ojos de nuevo.

Un pitido de una solo nota resuena a mi alrededor y un frío recorre mi cara. Siento que algo está encima de mi pecho y un roce suave se mantiene en mi mano derecha. Me permito abrir los ojos lentamente y puedo ver una habitación de paredes blancas y pulcras, pero lo que más me llama la atención, es ver el motivo del peso en mi pecho. Allí, recostada en mi regazo se encuentra una chica, la cual solloza débilmente. Su cabello oscuro y brillante hacen que varias de las imágenes vistas en mi sueño (porque eso fue, creo); pasen de nuevo por mi mente y provoquen en mi la necesidad de responderles. Es por eso que lentamente voy apretando el agarre de mi mano derecha y veo como la chica se tensa, para luego removerse y voltear débilmente hacia mi y a la final, permitirme deslumbrar por esos ojos grises que me miran llorosos y alegres al mismo tiempo, mientras que una sonrisa se forma en su rostro iluminando así su hermosa mirada.

_**Pov Katniss**_

Al recostarme en su pecho me permito llorar. Lloro por todo, lloro por mi mala suerte, por mi familia, por lo ocurrido desde que decidí suplantar a Prim en los juegos, aunque no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, pero aun así lloro. Me frustro por no poder hacer nada y ayudar a Peeta a recuperarse. Temo que no llegue a despertar y me quede desolada y vacía; si, como dije, vacía, porque es así como me siento ahora, con mi corazón desolado y triste por consecuencia de sentir este sentimiento hacia él y no poder demostrárselo como es debido ¿Por qué no lo vi antes? ¿Por qué me di cuenta tarde y no supe aprovechar su presencia y compañía? Soy una tonta, una super tonta que no supo aceptar que el chico apropiado para ella estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, justo ahí esperando con su hermosa sonrisa y esos ojos que me hacen sentir protegida y que vuelo libre.

- No s-sabes cuánto t-te extraño - le susurro y sigo acariciando su mano, la cual no he soltado en ningún momento.

Como quisiera tenerlo despierto y aquí a mi lado, abrazándome y diciéndome que todo va a estar bien y que no me preocupe que el siempre estará para mi. No saben cuánto extraño escucharlo decir eso.

- Te amo - me permito decir nuevamente y de repente siento algo en mi mano; algo así como ¿un apretón? Dejo quieta mi mano que sostiene la mano derecha de Peeta y, con lágrimas todavía en mis ojos, puedo ver como sus dedos índice y medio comienzan a moverse lentamente, para luego seguir moviendo sus demás dedos y culminar así, devolviéndome el apretón que tanto esperé.

¡No puedo creerlo! Esto es… ¿Un sueño? ¿Lo será? Pero después me doy cuenta que no es así, ya que sigue apretando mi mano y yo, con asombro y mi corazón retumbando fuertemente, me volteo lentamente hasta quedar de frente a él y ver como sus hermosos ojos azules me miran con desconcierto.

¡Peeta despertó! ¡Si, lo hizo! Una sonrisa se va formando inconscientemente en mi rostro y la emoción me envuelve. Un hormigueo comienzo a sentir en mi estómago y un escalofrío recorre mi columna vertebral. Estoy anonadada y no se como responder ¡Él está aquí de nuevo! Pero, de igual forma no se que decir. El por su parte, se queda viéndome detenidamente, como si estuviera estudiando mi rostro. Pero luego, frunce se ceño débilmente y ladea su cabeza a un lado.

- ¡Peeta! - respiro hondo y trato de controlarme - ¡Peeta, estás despierto de nuevo! - no se cómo guardar la compostura, por lo que me lanzo a su regazo y lo abrazo nuevamente, como si de ello dependiera mi vida. Lo tomo fuertemente y dejo caer varias lágrimas de alegría - estas de vuelta… yo lo sabía… sabía que despertarías pronto - sigo llorando de alegría y siento como de repente, Peeta se tensa y trata de hablar. Yo me levanto y coloco mi dedo sobre sus labios - sshh… no hables, no te esfuerces, solo… solo quédate conmigo - el se sorprende por lo que acabo de hacer y parpadea incrédulo, para luego mirar a su alrededor como si estuviera buscando algo o a alguien.

Está actitud de Peeta es un tanto rara. Su mirada es cálida pero está llena de duda, como si no entendiera nada, como si no supiera que está pasando y no… De acuerdo, trato a toda costa de alejar ese pensamiento. Peeta no puede olvidarme, simplemente no puede; solo está aturdido… si, eso es, está aturdido todavía… ¿o no?

- Peeta ¿te sientes bien? - le pregunto y el me mira y asiente lentamente.

- S-si… es-estoy b-bien - dice susurrando y con un poco de dificultad.

- Tranquilo, todo pasará, te sentirás mejor y pronto saldrás de aquí - le sonrío y limpio mis lágrimas torpemente.

- Y t-tu…

- Si, he estado aquí contigo. Siempre, como te lo prometí ¿recuerdas? - el sorprendido por lo que acabo de decir, se remueve un poco y luego lleva su mirada a nuestro agarre, para luego fruncir su ceño y mirar confundido.

- N-no… no recuerdo - dice en un tono de voz más claro, pero me hace poner nerviosa. Tal vez no lo recuerda ahora porque acaba de despertar. Es muy rápido que se ponga a estar recordando todo lo que hablamos.

- Descuida, eso lo tengo presente - le sonrío y llevo mi otra mano hacia su cabello y lo acaricio suavemente. Él se tensa de momento, pero luego se va relajando y se permite cerrar sus ojos.

- Todos estarán felices de verte. Haymitch ha estado muy preocupado por ti y…

- ¿Haymitch? - abre los ojos de golpe y me pregunta con duda y yo me alarmo de momento.

- Haymitch, nuestro mentor. Él ahora está trabajando, pero le informaré de inmediato. También Finnick y Johanna se pondrán muy contentos al verte ya despierto - el me mira con duda y asiente con su ceño fruncido. Pero lo que viene a continuación me hace quedar estática y sin habla; un gran nudo se forma en la boca de mi estómago y en mi garganta, provocando que mi corazón pierda su ritmo y mi respiración se entrecorte.

- Y tu… ¿Quién eres? - y esa simple frase no me la esperaba. Todavía ronda en mi cabeza, haciendo que todo me dé vueltas.

* * *

**¡Peeta despertó! Por fin lo hizo después de tanta espera, pero... ¿Qué pasará ahora que no recuerda quien es Katniss? ¿Cómo lo soportará ella?**

**¿Qué opinan ustedes al respecto? ¿Será que es solo de momento o de verdad Peeta no podrá recordarla?**

**Espero de todo corazón que me manden a los mutos y me envíen jaulas de noche como regalo para la cena :O Les aseguro que el estado de amnesia de Peeta tiene su motivo…**

**Se les quiere un montón! **

_**EllaCampbell:**_ Holaaaaa! xD Me alegra mucho que te encante la historia

1° Allyson no le cae bien a nadie, así que no eres la única y te confieso que hasta mi me cae super mal (y eso que fui yo quien la invento jejeje)

2° Se que el capitulo que acabo de publicar tiene muchas emociones y se que no es el mejor momento para que el despierte :/ pero como he dicho en comentarios anteriores, que todo tiene su motivo y te adelanto que Katniss y Peeta si tendrán su momento… pero será luego

3° Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y gracias por comentar y seguir esta historia con mis alocadas ideas jajajaj créeme que es la primera vez que hago esto y estoy muy emocionada por la receptividad que ha tenido Gracias de nuevo y te envío muchos panes de Peeta y azucarillos de Finnick *-*

_**Ires:**_ Hola ¿Cómo estás? Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y siiii, los pov de Peeta van a ser varios! No te preocupes ;)

Sobre la relación entre Katniss y Gale, pues van a haber momentos en los cuales ella se verá atrapada entre emociones, pero descuida, ella sabe muy bien a quien ama y ese chico es Peeta *-* Por favor no me odies por el capitulo que acabo de publicar jejeje (se que fui algo drástica con eso :s)

Gracias a ti por leer, ser constante y por tus increíbles comentarios xD Nos leemos y muchos panes de Peeta para ti!

_**Chrushbut**_: Hi! No sabes lo mucho que odio a Allyson también (y eso que soy yo quien escribe sobre ella jejeje) pero en realidad si la puse re mala :s y más ahora que Peeta se está recuperando, pues Katniss tendrá que estar atenta y muy pilas para que la hija de Coin no se salga con la suya…

La enfermera trae buenas noticias, pero espero que con este capitulo que acabo de publicar no me gane de regalo jaulas de noche D:

Gracias por comentar siempre y por tu apoyo Eres genial! Muchos abrazos y panes de Peeta!

_**Mizu:**_ Holaa! :D … Como todos, queremos que Peeta esté bien y que él y Katniss permanezcan juntos, lo cual ahora puede verse amenazado por culpa de Allyson que está jugando unas cartitas ahí sucias :s Pero descuida que pronto se irán revelando más cosas sobre ella y la relación entre Kat y nuestro querido Peeta dará un giro… (solo espero, como ya se lo he dicho en los otros comentarios; que no me odies por el final del capi que acabo de publicar jejeje se que es algo dramático, pero tiene sus motivos)

Sin más que decir, te agradezco de nuevo (y ya dirás que soy algo repetitiva, pero es que me encanta agradecer xD) por tus increíbles comentarios y por estar ahí constante con el fic Espero que te encuentres bien y te envío muchos panes de Peeta!

Pd: Finnick es un amor ¿verdad? Y ahora que ya sabe sobre el estado de su amorcito, él tendrá que superar muchas emociones fuertes y ponerse las pilas para recibir lo que le espere… Nos leemos!


	9. Dolor y confesiones

**Capitulo 9**

"**Dolor y confesiones"**

Estoy abrumada, mi cabeza da vueltas y el nudo en mi garganta lo siento más apretado - ¿Y tu quién eres? ¿Y tu quién eres? - esa pregunta sigue repitiéndose en mi mente. Esa pregunta que no me imagine que escucharía y que por la cual daría todo para no volverla a escuchar. Mi Peeta despertó, si lo hizo, pero se llevó todas las esperanzas que tenía y todas esas cosas que pensé que pasarían entre nosotros.

Yo sigo paralizada y el sigue viéndome con confusión en sus ojos, llevando su mirada desde nuestro agarre hasta mi rostro, como buscando respuestas. Las palabras no salen de mi boca y solo consigo tragar para desatar un poco el nudo en mi garganta y con las pocas ganas que tengo, desuno mi mano con la suya y me levanto de la cama torpemente.

- Yo… y-yo… - todavía no se que decir, pero escucho una voz interna que me dice que ya no importa, ya lo perdí - yo… lo siento… eh debo irme - dicho esto y me dispongo a salir lo más rápido que pueda de la habitación. Gracias al cielo que esta puerta se puede abrir desde adentro, porque si no estaría ahorita como una desquiciada tratando de abrirla a la fuerza. Cuando por fin salgo de la habitación me doy cuenta que no está Finnick, por lo que me alegro en no tener que explicarle nada.

Así que con todas las fuerzas posibles intento no mirar atrás y comienzo a correr, huyendo de allí. Cuando salgo del pasillo de cuidados intensivos veo que Finnick está recostado de la pared de al frente junto con Johanna. Ellos al verme se incorporan y me ven preocupados.

- Katniss ¿Qué pasa? - miro a Finnick y no dejo que Johanna pregunte, ya que salgo corriendo en dirección a la salida.

- Kat… - escucho que me llaman pero no les hago caso, quiero estar sola, no quiero ver a nadie. Peeta no me recuerda, no sabe quién soy. Él se llevó todo lo que podía darle. Mi corazón está roto en cientos de pedacitos y poco a poco se van desintegrando.

- ¿Katniss? - escucho una voz aguda y me detengo en seco para luego voltearme y ver a Prim de pie frente a mi con su uniforme de asistente médico y con su mirada preocupada - ¿paso..- no la dejo terminar, ya que camino la estrecha distancia que nos separa y la abrazo fuertemente, mojando con mis lágrimas su camisa e incrementando el volumen de mis sollozos - ¿Qué sucede? - ella me acaricia lentamente la espalda y me arrulla como muchas veces he hecho con ella. La necesito, es todo lo que tengo ahora.

- Peeta… el… - los sollozos no me dejan hablar; simplemente no puedo.

- ¿Qué paso con Peeta?

- El… d-des… el despertó - Prim no deja de arrullarme, pero puedo sentir como se relaja.

- Eso es muy bueno Katniss ¿por qué estás así?

- Por… porque - el llanto vuelve y no me deja continuar. Estoy desecha, pero aun así intento decirle - porque… el no… n-no me… no me recuerda - un llanto más fuerte aparece y Prim deja de arrullarme para luego tensarse y separarme de su abrazo lentamente. Puedo ver la sorpresa y la tristeza en su rostro.

- Oh Kat… yo lo siento tanto - puedo ver como sus ojos se cristalizan por las lágrimas y vuelve a abrazarme.

- Lo perdí… lo he perdido.

- ¿Kat? ¿Qué sucede? - escucho la voz preocupada de Finnick y Prim deja de abrazarme, permitiendo así que yo lo vea de frente. Johanna se tapa la boca por la impresión de verme así y lo último que recuerdo es que él se acerca y se agacha junto a mi, pero la inconsciencia me arropa y caigo desmayada.

Despierto en mi cama y me siento adolorida, la habitación está sola y tranquila. Mis músculos los siento agarrotados y una cobija me arropa hasta el pecho. Está haciendo un poco de frío aquí. Mi cabeza me duele y los recuerdos regresan, esos que quisiera borrar de mi mente y dejarlos tirados en algún lugar lejano. Peeta, mi chico del pan, mi diente de león en la primavera no me recuerda. Mi amor por el sigue pero mi corazón y mi mente me impiden tenerlo presente. Nunca pensé que llegaría a pasar algo por el estilo, más bien tenía la esperanza de que si despertara, le confesaría sinceramente todo lo que siento por el e intentaría vivir una vida plena y feliz junto a el; pero como ven no podrá ser así, la mala suerte me acompaña siempre.

- Querida, menos mal que ya despertaste - la voz de mi madre me hace voltear hacia la puerta y la veo entrando con una bandeja llena de comida. No lleva su uniforme de enfermera, lo cual me extraña - ¿te sientes mejor? - deja la bandeja en la mesita de al lado y se sienta junto a mi, llevando su mano a mi frente y cuello, comprobando si no tengo fiebre.

- Si… eso creo - le contesto débilmente y ella se muerde su labio inferior, para luego asentir con duda y tomarme de las manos.

- Hija, se que esto es difícil y... - suspira y cierra los ojos - y se que no tengo la moral de decirte esto, pero… - abre los ojos y me ve con cariño, mostrando en sus ojos azules, iguales que los de Prim, ese afecto que una madre puede mostrarle a sus hijos - quiero que sepas que no puedes quedarte así.

- ¿Así como? - le pregunto.

- Así cariño… derrotada - me señala y luego vuelve a tomarme de las manos - se que yo pase por esto y las deje a ustedes solas y no saben cuánto me arrepiento. Simplemente me sentí como la peor madre del mundo cuando salí de esa oscuridad y las vi ahí solas - suspira y puedo ver como unas lágrimas se les escapan de sus ojos - lo siento tanto hija. Por favor, perdóname - no puedo evitar llorar también y sentarme para poder abrazarla. Se que ella no tuvo la culpa de nada. Ahora la entiendo, la entiendo perfectamente. Mi padre la amaba y ella a él también; su amor lo reflejaban en sus miradas y en sus gestos. Éramos una familia feliz y unida, a pesar de todo. Ahora se como se sintió mi madre cuando mi padre se fue, aunque no debo comparar ese dolor de perdida con el que siento ahora porque mi Peeta no me recuerde, pero aun así me siento igual de desolada.

- No te disculpes mamá. Eres la mejor madre. Estás aquí ahora y eso es lo que importa - se que una vez llegue a decir que la odiaba por habernos dejado a Prim y a mi solas siendo niñas todavía; pero ahora, simplemente no puedo odiarla, es mi madre y es todo lo que tengo ahorita, al igual que Prim. Debo aprovecharlas y tenerlas junto a mi.

- Te quiero mucho mi niña - me abraza fuerte y me besa la frente, como muchas veces lo hizo cuando era niña y le pedía que me acompañara hasta que me quedara dormida.

- Yo igual mamá - me siento segura en sus brazos de nuevo.

- Ahora será mejor que comas un poco - me separa de su abrazo y toma la bandeja, para luego colocarla frente a mi.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida? - no se si he estado dormida mucho tiempo, a juzgar por el dolor de mis músculos, creo que pudo haber sido mucho ¿no?

- Pues has estado así desde hace dos días - ¿qué? ¿dos días? Bueno, no podía pedir más.

- ¿Cómo sabias que despertaría? Ya venias con la comida - ella me mira y se ríe disimuladamente.

- La verdad es fácil saber cuándo vas a despertar; solo me basta con verte remover con impaciencia y nombrar a ese chico muchas veces. Siempre lo hacías en casa - dice esto último en voz baja y trata de restarle importancia, aunque la verdad se que todavía le duele. Menos mal que no lo nombró, no quiero escuchar su nombre. Me duele - bueno, a comer se ha dicho señorita - me acomoda la bandeja en mi piernas y yo solo sonrío y comienzo a comer, lo necesito, tengo mucha hambre.

Al terminar de comer mi madre me obligo a levantarme, diciendo que no podía recaer, no ahora. Le agradecí por hacerlo, la verdad no quiero estar en la oscuridad, aunque mi voluntad no esté de ánimos para seguir.

Después de darme un refrescante baño y vestirme con la ropa asignada en el distrito; lo siguiente que pasó fue recibir visitas. Finnick y Johanna se quedaron junto a mi mientras que mi madre iba al hospital a seguir con su jornada. Ellos trataron por todos los medios de no mencionar nada y se los agradecí mucho. Luego llego Prim y comenzaron a bromear con ella. Como he dicho muchas veces, es imposible no querer a Prim.

Luego de que ellos se fueran a cumplir con su rutina, llegó Haymitch. Con él fue más difícil no tratar de hablar de Peeta, pero aun así hizo su mayor esfuerzo y me pidió que debía salir y ser fuerte, que confiaba en mi.

- Gracias - le digo con sinceridad y tomo mi abrigo para salir. Quiero caminar un rato para despejar la mente.

- Ya verás que todo mejorará. Ten fe - me sorprende escuchar eso de él. Haymitch es algo reacio a eso de tener fe y esas cosas.

- Si, lo se.

- Él no te ha olvidado - pero de inmediato saca a relucir el tema.

- Haym…

- Escucha. Como Johanna dijo que hablándole el podría despertar y, como lo ves, así lo hizo; tal vez utilizando ese mismo medio él pueda recordar todo. Imagínatelo - yo lo miro con desconcierto y la duda comienza a embargarme ¿y si él tiene razón? ¿será que si yo me acerco a él constantemente, el podrá recordar quién soy?

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Porque es lo más simple - se acerca a mi y me toma de los hombros - él te ama y tu a el - después baja la cabeza y susurra con asombro en su voz - Dios, no pensé que llegaría a decir esto… - sube su cabeza de nuevo y me ve a los ojos - el amor que sienten ustedes dos es más fuerte que todo lo que está a su alrededor y de un simple estado de amnesia. Piénsalo Kat, él te necesita ahora más que nunca; mira que… he visto que muchas cosas pueden pasar de ahora en adelante - me ve detenidamente.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - no entiendo a qué quiere llegar.

- Pues… - suspira y se aleja de mi caminando hacia la puerta.

- Dime ya - odio que me dejen con la intriga.

- Verás - se voltea hacia mi y me ve seriamente - algo raro paso estos días que estuviste inconsciente. Algo que… me pareció extraño y que mereces saber…

- Solo dime y deja los rodeos.

- Como sabrás y es muy obvio, Peeta despertó y estos días estuvo acompañado de cierta persona, a la cual no espere ver ahí y no me dio buena espina…

- ¿De quién estás hablando? - Haymitch suspira nervioso y no despega la mirada hacia mi.

- Hablo de nada más y nada menos que de la señorita Allyson, la hija de Coin - ¿qué? ¿Qué hacia ella con Peeta? Sabía que ella no me daba buena espina. Desde que la vi esa vez con Finnick, cuando ella estaba de frente a la ventanilla de la habitación de Peeta, me pareció muy raro y, aunque le reste importancia esa ocasión; cuando la conocimos de verdad en la reunión, sus miradas hacia mi y su misteriosa personalidad, hacen que al estar junto a ella el instinto de todo ser humano de alejarse, aparezca; como sucede con las presas al ver a su cazador.

- Qué hacia ella con él? - el sentimiento de celos, muy raro en mi, pero que aparece cuando se trata de Peeta; vuelve y me hace ir directo a la puerta con enojo.

- Lo estuvo acompañando, alegando que había sido enviada por Coin para su supervisión…

- ¿Supervisión? Ja, por favor… supervisión y que nada… ella tenía un motivo, desde hace mucho que está así con el - no puedo aguantar estar aquí, tengo que ir con ella a preguntarle que tiene ella con MI esposo.

- Cálmate… espera ¿Cómo es eso que…?

- Olvídalo… voy a hablar con ella - así que abro la puerta y salgo de la habitación en dirección al ascensor. Tengo que encontrarla y preguntarle, como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¿Y qué le vas a decir ah? ¿Que por qué has estado con mi chico mientras yo me sumía en un sueño profundo lleno de depresión?... Por favor Katniss, eso de los celos no te queda nada bien.

- Claro que no, pensare en otra cosa. A demás, no estoy celosa - Haymitch levanta una ceja como muestra de desacuerdo.

- Si como no - se cruza de brazos y se recuesta de la pared frente al ascensor.

- Sabes que, piensa lo que quieras ¿sí? Yo me voy - en eso se abren las puertas del ascensor y entro en él, dejando allí a un irónico y sonriente Haymitch.

- Cuidado chica en llamas - es lo último que puedo escuchar antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

Luego de caminar unos minutos y esquivar gente, llego a la oficina de Allyson, pero no tengo el valor de tocar ¿Qué le diré? ¿Por qué estabas con Peeta?... ok, si estoy celosa, pero tengo que cumplir con lo que me dijo Haymitch; si estar con él puede que lo ayude a recordar, entonces no necesito interrupciones. Y pienso que ella podría ser una.

Me quedo como una tonta parada frente a su oficina y de pronto escucho risas provenientes de adentro. Me entra la curiosidad y me acerco a la puerta para poder escuchar algo.

- Ay Dios, eso si que estuvo bueno - la voz de una chica que no es Allyson retumba por la habitación.

- Si… y lo mejor es que puede que se aleje - la risa estridente de Allyson me sobresalta un poco y me obligo a acercarme más.

- Oye ¿estás segura que funcionará? Es decir… ¿no crees que algo pueda salir mal?

- Por favor, no seas tonta. Esa chica está desolada y derrotada. Simplemente no le quedarán fuerzas. A fin de cuentas, puedo decir que ya he terminado con la fase uno - ¿la fase uno? ¿de qué demonios habla?

- Vaya ¿y ahora qué queda? - la otra chica pregunta con ironía y escucho como toman algo de un plato.

- Pues, lo demás está por verse, pero creo que va ser algo, un poco más complicado.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - la otra chica habla con comida en la boca, eso parece… ¡Que asqueroso!

- Ay niña, traga - se ríe y luego suspira - pues, porque sé que no será fácil apartar a esos… tu sabes… amiguitos. Pero se me ocurrirá algo - ríe con malicia y luego escucho pasos que se acercan a la puerta. Yo me asusto y me aparto un poco antes de escuchar - esta rebelión traerá consecuencias, de las cuales nos harán deshacernos de muchas cosas, pero lo que más importa es que entre una de ellas será la victoria del plan…

- Aahh si verdad… el plan que dijiste que…

- Sshh, calla que pueden escuchar - Allyson le responde algo histérica y luego carraspea para seguir hablando - como dije. Ese plan me será de mucha ayuda, pero siempre hay un pero… y ese es como evitar que se meta esa chica.

- ¿La del 12? Esa tal Kat…

- Si, ella… y en eso tu me vas a ser de apoyo - la otra chica ríe con malicia y escucho como se acercan más a la puerta. Yo logro huir de allí y me escondo por unas escaleras.

Esa chica del 12 soy yo, pero ¿Qué quiere hacer conmigo? ¿De qué plan estará hablando? Ya sabía yo que ella no era de fiar, igual a su madre me atrevería a decir. Ahora tengo que descubrir que trama, porque tengo la ligera impresión que su tal fase uno incluía a Peeta, y para mi pesar ya lo cumplió.

Tengo que hacerlo. Ahora voy a descubrir quién es en realidad Allyson Brent Coin. No se saldrá con la suya o me dejo de llamar Katniss Everdeen de Mellark. No dejaré que siga con sus ideas; ya me encargaré de ella.

Voy a luchar por Peeta, cueste lo que cueste. Él es mi esposo y lo amo, así que no permitiré que una… cualquiera se le acerque. Peeta va a recordarme y yo me encargaré de que así sea. Voy a estar junto a él cuando lo necesite y cumpliré con mi promesa de protegerlo.

* * *

**Peeta despertó y no recuerda a Katniss. Ahora ella tendrá que volver a empezar y tratar de ganarse su recuerdo, pero todos sabemos que Peeta tendrá muchas preguntas y una de ellas es ¿Por qué la chica del sueño no se le ve la cara? ¿Será que lo comentará?**

**Por otro lado, Haymitch tiene toda la razón de dudar de Allyson, al igual que Katniss, ya que ella oculta un secreto que podría perjudicar a todos, sobre todo a Katniss y a Peeta ¿Ustedes que creen que será ese plan del que hablaba Allyson?**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por no enviarme a los mutos jejejej Se les quiere un montón!... Ah, les informo que mañana comenzaré las clases en la uni en el nuevo semestre, por lo que trataré de ser constante y no tardarme mucho en actualizar **

**Besos y pueden seguirme en twitter! marydc_26… Estaré gustosa en darle follow back **** (por favor menciónenme para saber que son lectores, porque después me confundo jejeje)**

_**ErandiGuz:**_ Holis xD Sii, por fin despertó nuestro Peeta, pero lamentablemente no recuerda a Katniss y eso es lo más triste de todo :'( Pero hay que tener esperanza de que pueda recuperar la memoria! Contamos con la disposición de Kat para ayudarlo!

Besos y abrazos! Gracias por comentar ;)

_**Ires:**_ ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien!... Si, de verdad que la situación de Peeta no está fácil y Katniss tiene que ser mucho más fuerte de lo que era antes, para poder superar esto y lograr que Peeta la recuerde "Esperamos que así sea"

Gracias por los azucarillos y los panes jejeje Un saludo y un abrazo enorme!

_**EllaCampbell:**_ Holaaaa! Jajaja Me da mucho gusto que disfrutes la historia y me alegra demasiado saber que te emocionas al leerla xD (comentarios así me dan ánimos para seguir)… Todos esperamos a que Peeta recuerde a Katniss, por lo que tener paciencia y ver como lo afronta Kat, sobre todo al momento de acercarse a él nuevamente; porque eso hará jejeje (es imposible separarlos xD me encanta esa pareja)

Besos y abrazos! Gracias por tu comentario y por decir que te encanta Azucarillos para ti!

Tusabesquiensoy: Muchas gracias! Estoy muy, muy feliz por saber que te gustó el capitulo ;) Saludos!

_**Mizu:**_ Holaaaa! De verdad me gusta mucho leer tus comentarios! Es que son tan completos y llenos de buenas vibras xD Gracias por tu apoyo y por seguir leyendo esta historia que se me vino a la cabeza de repente jejeje

Ya varios sospechan al igual que tu, de que Allyson tiene algo que ver en ello… Pues debo decirte que en los siguientes capítulos se irán rebelando más cosas en las cuales Katniss tendrá papel y por lo tanto deberá ponerse las pilas y actuar antes de que todo sea tarde… (adelanto jejeje)

Como tu, yo igualmente amo a Peeta y solo permito que Katniss esté con él jejeje Son tan bellos cuando están juntos *-* Muchos abrazos y un gran saludo desde mi país Venezuela! Nos leemos!

_**natin mellark:**_ Hola! ¿Qué tal? ;) … Vaya, no sabía que el capitulo pegara tanto así para hacerte llorar :o De verdad me halaga saber que te gusta la historia y que disfrutas cada capitulo! Muchas gracias por tus halagos

Ahora si al capitulo jejeje… Peeta es tan buena persona, que no merece pasar por lo que está pasando (si, se que no debería decir eso porque soy yo quien decidió escribir esas tragedias para él :s) pero igualmente me duele ver que el sufre Esperemos que Katniss logre acercarse más a él y comenzar un proceso de reconocimiento total jajaja

Un beso y espero que te encuentres bien! Nos leemos!

_**Chrushbut:**_ Holaaaaaaaaaaaa xD ¿Sabes que me encantan tus comentarios? Jejeje de verdad me halaga leer que me envías azucarillos y panes después de haber escrito esa barbaridad para Peeta :s Muchas Gracias!

Por supuesto que Allyson merece ser enviada a los mutos, pero primero hay que averiguar que se trae en sus manos ¿no es así?... Katniss tendrá que ponerse las pilas y luchar por lo que quiere, y ese es nuestro Peeta *-* Besos y abrazos! Nos leemos!


	10. Hay que hacer algo

**Capitulo 10**

"**Hay que hacer algo"**

Todavía no lo puedo creer. Esa chica que la primera vez la vi como cualquier otra persona común y corriente; ahora muestra lo que en realidad es, una malvada, manipuladora y…. para usted de contar; las palabrotas nunca han tenido gran presencia en mi vocabulario, pero en este caso si debería implementarlas.

Voy caminando por el pasillo que me dirige a donde trabaja Haymitch, necesito desahogarme y comentarle todo. Él es como parte de mi familia ahora y se que le importa mucho el bienestar de Peeta al igual que a mi, así que es perfecto para saber esto de primero. Aunque no se como decirle, estoy desconcertada y muy enojada. Estoy segura que si me la encuentro en mi camino, a mis manos no les molestará ajustarse muy bien en cuellito y usar toda su fuerza… Ok, tengo que calmarme ¡pero no puedo!

Entro abriendo la puerta bruscamente y sobresalta a Haymtich que está sentado frente a una pantalla táctil de una de las computadoras utilizadas aquí.

- ¿Me puedes explicar por qué siempre entras así? - me pregunta enojado mientras que se da vuelta en la silla, pero cuando me ve cambia su mirada y se levanta para encontrarse conmigo.

- La voy a matar ¡te lo juro! - tomo un aparato, el cual no puedo distinguir muy bien por el enojo y estoy a punto de lanzarlo, cuando el corre y me sujeta la muñeca.

- Hey, hey…. Espera niña ¿estás loca o qué? - yo me resisto pero él me sostiene con más fuerza de la muñeca, hasta que me empieza a doler y me relajo - así es preciosa, ahora… dame ese aparato - me dice con voz calmada y tomando el artefacto lentamente, el cual ahora puedo reconocer mejor y es algo así como una mini computadora, solo que su pantalla es muy delgada y solo tiene tres teclas en su parte inferior (se ve muy caro, por cierto) - así, muy bien - sonríe y me lo quita, colocándolo de nuevo en la mesa, pero más alejado de mi alcance - ahora si relájate, respira y trata de decirme a quien quieres matar y por qué ibas a atentar contra ese artefacto tan caro - me toma de los hombros y yo cierro los ojos para respirar mejor… pero ni al diablo, no puedo.

- Esa… - no me salen las palabras, no quiere recurrir a un insulto, aunque se lo merece - agh… es una desgraciada, hija de su…

- Hey, detente - Haymitch comienza a reírse y yo lo miro con enojo - vaya, no conocía esa faceta tuya preciosa, me sorprendes ¡Muy bien! Estás creciendo - me suelta los hombros y comienza a reírse con más ganas. Lo quiero golpear.

- Ya deja de reírte Haymitch, no es gracioso - me está colmando la paciencia.

- Katniss ¿Qué no es gracioso? A ver, dime ¿Qué sucedió?... Ah verdad, te viste con Allyson ¿Ella es la causante de tanto enojo y palabrería absurda?

- Si… si es ella la causante ¿y sabes por qué? - él se cruza de brazos y niega con la cabeza - porque no es lo que aparenta. Ella está tramando algo que va a perjudicar a muchos, sobre todo a mi y a Peeta. Aunque con el tal vez ya lo hizo - digo la última frase en un susurro y me siento en una silla que está a mi lado.

- No entiendo ¿a qué te refieres? ¿Qué hizo ella con Peeta? - Haymitch deja de reírse y se acerca a mi. Su mirada cambia a preocupación.

- No lo sé… no logré escuchar - estoy preocupada, no quiero que nada le pase - pero si pude escuchar que había terminado algo así como una fase uno y que tenía que deshacerse de nuestros "amiguitos"… ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero? - Haymitch entrecierra los ojos con duda y después asiente.

- Lo tengo. Quiere deshacerse de ustedes… pero ¿por qué haría eso?

- Porque es una cualquiera o porque… ay no lo se Haymitch, pero tenemos que impedir que siga. Hay que desenmascararla antes de que cometa algo peor, sobretodo conmigo - recuerdo como se refirió a mi, lo hizo con odio, pero yo puedo tener más odio que ella y créanme, no soy nada linda cuando me hacen enojar.

- ¿Qué quiere de ti?

- Quitarme del camino, eso fue lo que entendí - Haymitch abre los ojos con asombro y se agacha frente a mi.

- Katniss esto es grave. Hay que hacer algo; más bien, tienes que seguir escuchando.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo piensas que haga eso? Tal vez cuando vaya ya haya hecho mucho ¿Qué te pasa? - está loco.

- No Kat, entiende. No puedes actuar impulsivamente, nada te va a salir bien - bueno en eso tiene razón - escucha, si tal vez tu pudieras acercarte más, quizá puedas enterarte de más cosas ¿no crees?

- ¿Tu dices?

- Sí, claro. Te acercas, haces papel de ingenua, cosa que no eres por cierto - ¿qué? - y la atacas por la espalda. Así de simple, igual que haces con tus presas cuando las cazas ¿no es así? - ya entiendo a que quiere llegar. Si yo no le demuestro actitud retadora, tal vez ella se confíe y es ahí cuando lanza mi trampa y acabe con ella. Ummm buen plan.

- Está bien. Pero primero tengo que convencer a Coin que me deje participar en la rebelión - no me voy a dar por vencida hasta luchar y acabar yo misma con la vida de Snow. Es mi única vía.

- Kat… - Haymitch suspira y se levanta resignado - de acuerdo, como quieras chica en llamas, pero conste que voy a estar ahí para vigilarte. No me llama para nada la atención que tu te aventures en esto ¿me oíste? Me importas mucho Katniss, tu seguridad es primero - Haymitch se ha convertido como padre para mi y para Peeta; por supuesto que se va a preocupar, pero tengo que hacerlo, yo prometí matar a Snow y lo voy a cumplir.

- Gracias. Me encargaré de ella y me acercaré a Peeta hoy mismo. No voy a permitir que ella se salga con la suya…

- ¿Quién se saldrá con la suya? - me sobresalto y volteo para ver a Johanna entrar a la habitación y con mirada de curiosidad.

- Al parecer no te enseñaron modales querida. ¿No sabes que primero se toca antes de entrar? - Johanna lo ve y voltea los ojos para luego cruzarse de brazos.

- Aquí yo también trabajo, así que puedo entrar y salir cuantas veces se me antoje - si, ya extrañaba esa personalidad tajante de Johanna - así que ¿a quién le impedirán salirse con la suya?

- Johanna no es…

- Haymitch… - Finnick aparece en la puerta y se asombra al vernos a Johanna y a mi - bueno, ya no haré doble viaje… Nos solicitan en la sala de conferencias ¿No escuchaste cuando te llamaron Haymitch?

- No… - el niega con confusión en sus ojos, pero después los entrecierra y me ve - tal vez no lo hice porque cierta persona quería lanzar contra la pared a el artefacto ese - me sonríe y yo solo bufo y me levanto de la silla para reunirme con Finnick.

- Agradece que no lo hice y deja de quejarte.

Cuando estamos en la sala, puedo ver a Allyson ya sentada donde es habitual para ella, al lado de Coin; y me percato de que ya todos los demás están allí.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con el Distrito 4? - Mags se levanta de su silla y alza la voz para ser escuchada.

- Las tropas ya están formadas y saldrán pasado mañana por la mañana. Beetee se conectó a la señal del Capitolio y averiguó cuando irían hacia allá. Están alistando las armas y todo lo que van a utilizar.

- Pero hay que hacer a-algo - Wiress se levanta también y toma de la mano a Mags.

- Descuide, ya está controlado. Boggs está liderando esta misión y yo estoy al tanto de todo - escucho a Coin hablar y me entran unas ganas de ir hacia ella y golpearle la cara.

- Tranquila, estás tensa - Finnick me toma de la mano y me susurra para que solo yo pueda escuchar. En eso veo que Allyson voltea hacia nuestra dirección y se nos queda viendo por unos segundos. Yo inmediatamente me suelto del agarre de Finnick y me enderezo en la silla. Volteo hacia ella de nuevo y veo que tiene la mirada hacia Coin, pero al parecer está reteniendo una sonrisa. Esto no me gusta para nada.

- Señora, ya la segunda unidad de tropas están listas para partir al Distrito 8 mañana por la mañana - el Distrito 8. Seguro la primera unidad ya fue estos días que yo estaba dormida ¿Gale estará allá?

- Perfecto comandante Jackson. Señores me he comunicado con Paylor, ella es la dirigente del Distrito 8 y me informó que las cosas no están bien. El Capitolio sospecha de más fuerzas y por ende se ha fortalecido en sus armamentos y agentes…

- ¿Qué pasa con los rehenes? Todavía los tienen en el Capitolio - yo no resisto y le pregunto. La vida de esas tres personas tan importantes para Peeta, Finnick y para mi, corren peligro y ellos le restan interés.

- Señorita Everdeen, por ahora no hemos recibido nada acerca de ellos, pero…

- Hay que ir para allá, están en peligro constante. No nos podemos quedar aquí cruzados de brazos sabie…

- Señorita ¿usted cree que no estamos haciendo nada? - Coin se levanta de su asiento y me ve directamente. Siento las miradas de todos sobre mi.

- Por ellos, no… - veo como Haymitch se tensa en su silla y como Chaff ve con enojo a Coin.

- Escuche bien señorita. Ahorita estamos comandando para resguaradar a las personas que corren peligro en los distritos, sobretodo en el 8 y al próximo en ser atacado, el Distrito 4 ¿cree usted que es mejor dejar a que las fuerzas del Capitolio vayan y destruyan lo poco que queda de ellos mientras llevamos las tropas al Capitolio? - su mirada no muestra ninguna emoción y eso me enoja más.

- No es así como usted piensa. Nos podemos dividir y mientras unos están en los distritos, otros…

- Kat…

- Espera Finnick ¿es que no lo entienden? Ellos corren peligro, estoy segura que Snow los tiene encerrados y maltratados… No me voy a quedar aquí sabiendo que podemos ir por ellos.

- Entonces va directo a la muerte - ese comentario de Coin me deja perpleja. Todos me miran detenidamente y puedo ver como Allyson me ve entrecerrando sus ojos. ¡Claro que ella deseará que yo vaya! Así de desacera de mi.

- Lo siento… pero tengo que hacerlo - el silencio reina en la habitación y el ambiente se siente tenso. Podría decir que solo se escucha el tic tac de las manecillas del reloj que está pegado a la pared.

- Señor Boggs. Por favor encárguese de investigar más sobre el paradero de los rehenes y aliste unas tropas para ir al Capitolio. A ver si probamos suerte - esto último lo dice en voz baja, pero yo logro escuchar y aprieto con fuerza mis puños, los cuales tengo sobre la mesa.

¿Solo eso hará? Ella le resta importancia. Cinna está en peligro por mi culpa, al igual que Annie y el padre de Peeta. Todos están así por mi culpa y yo tengo que rescatarlos, así es la única manera de remendar el daño que ocasione. Pero tengo que ir, a como dé lugar.

- Disculpe alcaldesa, quisiera comunicarle algo - Allyson se levanta de su silla y se dirige a Coin cautelosamente ¡Que falsa!

- Si, dígame señorita Brent - Coin toma un poco de agua del vaso que tiene al frente y se acomoda el chaleco, para luego sentarse y mirar a Allyson.

- Solo quería informarle sobre el trabajo realizado con la señorita Everdeen.

- Aja…

- Pues solo me gustaría comentarle que, gracias a una idea que me planteo el señor Abernathy, para grabar los propos en las afueras del distrito, es decir, al aire libre - Johanna voltea hacia ella con incredulidad y la mira de arriba abajo. Seguro está igualmente sorprendida que yo por haber dicho eso. Tal vez está intentando ser amable para luego atacar. Lo que no sabe es que yo ya estoy enterada.

- Pues eso no estaba planeado, además aquí se tienen todos los equipos.

- Si señora, pero el señor Abernathy comento que la señorita Katniss podría rendir mejor si se encuentra en su ambiente. Yo lo creo así, ya que después de verla en sus primeros juegos, dejo mucho de que hablar - ¿Qué se cree? ¿La niña buena que no rompe un plato? Ja, si como no, será la vajilla entera.

- ¿Eso es cierto Haymitch? - Coin le pregunta y Haymitch se pone de pie.

- Si señora. Katniss es una muy buena cazadora y se desenvuelve mejor en el bosque. Creo que así podrá llegarle mejor a la gente, ya que así lo hizo cuando estaba en los juegos - Haymitch me ve de reojo y me guiña un ojo antes de voltear de nuevo hacia al frente. Coin no se ve muy convencida, pero veo que ladea la cabeza un poco y luego suspira.

- De acuerdo. Háganlo, pero tendrán un tiempo estipulado. Es peligroso que estén haya en la superficie sabiendo las amenazas que nos rodean - dice esto mirándome disimuladamente y luego escribe algo en una carpeta - muy bien, eso es todo…

- Permiso.

- Si, adelante comandante Hawthorne - volteo y lo veo allí de pie cerca de la puerta con su uniforme de alto rango y con la mirada al frente. Se nota algo raro.

- Quería informarle que terminamos los entrenamientos y estamos listos - su voz es algo ruda. No recuerdo haberle escuchado hablar con ese tono.

- Muy bien. Saldrán mañana por la mañana al Distrito 8 y luego tendrá que volver para una última revisión e ir al Distrito 4 - tengo miedo. Sé que había dicho que no me importaba lo que hiciera o dejare de hacer; pero igualmente me da algo así como un susto de que algo no salga bien y… Me permito retirar ese pensamiento y me volteo de nuevo hacia Coin.

- De acuerdo, ya pueden retirarse. Beetee y la señora Wiress ¿pueden acercarse un momento?

Decido no escuchar más y me levanto de la silla para salir. Pero cuando lo hago, me encuentro a Gale conversando con Plutarch. Ahí fue cuando tuve la idea. El puedo ayudarme a llegar al Capitolio. Me acuerdo una vez que Plutarch me dijo que estaría conmigo para cualquier cosa y, tal vez, con su ayuda y con la de Gale, pueda… Ok Katniss, no te confíes. Pero, como quien dice; tocar no es entrar ¿no?

_**Pov Peeta**_

Todavía sigo pensando en esa chica. No entiendo por qué huyo de esa forma ¿qué hice?... ¡Claro Peeta! ¿Es que no ves? Si no le hubiera preguntado quien era, no se hubiera ido. Soy un genio. Pero, de igual forma, necesitaba saber quién era, ya que estoy seguro que es la misma chica que vi en mi sueño. Esos hermosos ojos grises no los puedo sacar de mi cabeza. Y esa sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro. Es loco, pero de tan solo verla en mi sueño y luego frente a mi, no he dejado de pensar en ella. No sé su nombre, ni me importa en realidad; con tal de volver a ver sus ojos y su sonrisa, haría lo que fuera.

Estos dos días que he estado despierto, he recordado algunas cosas, como que viví en el Distrito 12, el cual ahora está destruido por culpa de los bombardeos ocasionados por el Capitolio, por consecuencia de una acción que ocurrió en el tercer Vasallaje de los Juegos del Hambre. Esa es otra cosa, he recordado vivencias mías en los juegos y gracias a los refuerzos de información otorgados por otros; he reforzado esos recuerdos. Sobre todo los que son de mis primeros juegos, en donde estoy junto con un grupo de chicos, muy letales, que iban en busca de tributos débiles, pero en especial de mi compañera de distrito. Aunque no se quién era, me duele en imaginar la situación que estaba pasando. También recordé mi agonía cuando fui herido por una espada; recuerdo el horrible dolor en mi pierna izquierda producto de la profunda cortada en ella. El pus, el ardor, luego la septicemia y por último, que me la amputaran, dejándome de sustituta a una pierna artificial, la cual ahora me molesta un poco, debido a que pase mucho tiempo a una misma posición.

Todos esos recuerdos vienen y van. Al igual que de los de mis segundos juegos, ya que fui vencedor en los primeros que estuve, junto con mi compañera de distrito. Nosotros dos fuimos elegidos de nuevo y tuvimos que regresar. Ahí conocimos a Finnick, el cual recuerdo a la perfección, es un gran chico; y a Johanna, ella es un poco menos pasable, pero aun así también la recuerdo. Ellos dos vinieron unas horas después de que la chica de mi sueño se marchara. Me han venido a visitar durante estos dos días por la mañana y por la tarde viene una chica muy agradable ¿cuál era su nombre?... ah, si… se llama Allyson. Ella ha estado al pendiente de mi, es muy atenta y estos dos días ha venido con panecillos distintos como detalle.

Ella fue quien me ha refrescado la memoria estos días, contándome que hacía y que no, a su vez que me mantiene al corriente de todo. Me dijo que hay muchos levantamientos en los demás distritos y que los bombardeos siguen. Ahora estamos en el que todos creían desaparecido, el Distrito 13. Me sorprendí mucho, ya que me acorde de una vez en una clase en donde me dijeron que este distrito había sido destruido y que eso fue lo que ocasiono que el Capitolio tomara venganza y ocurrieran muchas guerras, para luego decretar la celebración anual de los Juegos del Hambre.

Es loco, pero hay recuerdos que vienen a mi de cuando era niño, pero los que tuve en mi sueño, poco a poco se difuminan, sobre todo los que muestran a la chica que estaba conmigo en los juegos; la misma de la cosecha, la escena del carruaje y el traje en llamas. Estoy confundido. Más que todo aún, ya que Allyson ayer me conto a duras penas que una de las causas de este levantamiento de la amenaza del Capitolio, es producto de una idea que tuvo mi compañera de distrito en nuestros segundos juegos, en donde participo en una trampa para destruir las fuerzas de la arena y así acabar con ella. Al parecer, mi estado de coma, fue producto de ese hecho, debido a que estuve presente, pero todo fue una trampa y más bien, los rebeldes me rescataron junto con Finnick y otros vencedores y nos trajeron al Distrito 13. La chica, no se sabe dónde está.

- Toc toc dormilón - escucho la voz de Allyson y volteo hacia la puerta de la nueva habitación a donde me trasladaron; encontrándola parada allí debajo del umbral - ¿puedo pasar?

- Si claro, pasa - le sonrío y ella pasa con una pequeña caja en su mano.

- ¿Cómo has estado?

- Aburrido y atrapado. La verdad no veo la hora de salir de aquí - bufo y me siento en la orilla de la cama.

- Descuida. Los médicos han dicho que te has mejorado milagrosamente y creo… que pronto te darán de alta - ella me sonríe y se sienta a mi lado. Es agradable y ha estado atenta conmigo. Me confesó que había estado junto a mi desde que llegué, así que puedo decir que cuento con ella.

- Eso espero.

- Toma, pruébalos. Los hice hoy y son distintos a los de ayer - me extiende la cajita y compruebo que son otros panecillos. Huelen muy bien.

- Gracias, huelen rico. Tienes buen toque - ella se ríe y me pasa una servilleta.

- Deja de hablar y come. Me tienes que decir como quedaron - tomo uno y lo muerdo. Está muy bueno.

- Muy rico, como dije.

- Gracias. Es bueno saberlo - luego toma la cajita y la coloca detrás de si - Peeta hay algo que quisiera comentarte y espero que puedas aceptar.

- ¿Qué cosa es? - ella remueve sus manos nerviosa y luego sonríe ampliamente, sacando de su bolso unas dos hojas con unos dibujos.

- Estos, los encontraron en tu casa en el Distrito 12. Los hiciste tú y son muy buenos - termino de comer el panecillo y me limpio la boca y las manos con las servilletas para luego tomar las hojas. Son hermosos dibujos. Uno es de una pradera con muchas flores y un paisaje de montaña en la lejanía. Y el otro es de un hermoso atardecer, donde el sol se esconde detrás de una montaña, la cual posee nieve en su pico.

- ¿De verdad los hice yo?

- Si Peeta… y como dije, son muy buenos y quisiera pedirte que… - ella se muerde su labio inferior y luego sonríe - que me gustaría que trabajaras conmigo en la edición y creación de imágenes para los propos que estoy comandando.

- ¿Qué? ¿E-estás segura? - me sorprendo, ya que fue ahorita que vi mis dibujos, de los cuales no recordaba haberlos hecho.

- Si, por supuesto. Eres talentoso. A demás, te recuerdo que tu también eres parte importante en este movimiento - pues, viéndolo desde ese punto, ella tiene razón, puesto que ya Haymitch me lo había dicho ayer. Ah verdad, él es otro a quien recuerdo; mi mentor en los juegos y quien estuvo a mi lado en esos momentos. Es buen tipo, solo que un poco ¿Cómo decirlo?... ¿tajante? - entonces ¿Qué dices? No acepto un no por respuesta - ríe y yo me quedo viendo los dibujos.

- Pues, creo que dibujar es muy distinto a editar - la verdad es que si, pero ¿Qué pasaría de malo?... mmm nada. Así que después de pensarlo unos segundos, contesto - si, acepto.

- ¡Qué bueno Peeta! Ya verás, serás de mucha ayuda - y con una sonrisa se acerca a mi y me abraza. Pero cuando le devuelvo el abrazo, veo una silueta cerca de la puerta.

* * *

**Alma Coin está cegada con todo el movimiento de la rebelión sin saber lo que de verdad se necesita. La vida de Annie, Cinna y la del padre de Peeta, pueden estar en mucho peligro y es eso lo que Katniss quiere hacerle entrar en razón... ¿Logrará ella lograr su objetivo y llegar al Capitolio?**

**Por otra parte, Allyson tiene sus motivos por los cuales quiere que Peeta trabaje junto a ella, sabiendo que Katniss también estará... ¿Será que eso es parte del plan? ¿Por qué ella quiso poner a Katniss como la culpable de todo?**

**Mil gracias de nuevo y se les quiere un montón! Hoy comencé un nuevo semestre en la uni y ya me mandaron a estudiar unas cosas :s Así que espero tener tiempos libres para poder actualizar ;) (cosa que haré porque no me gustaría dejarlos a medias)**

**Besos!**

_**EllaCampbell:**_ Jajajaja de verdad que tus comentarios me hacen reís mucho jajaja Yo te ayudo a golpear a Allyson! ¿Por dónde empezamos? ¿Yo la tomo y tu la golpeas, o viceversa? Jajajaja… Ya, poniéndome seria, esos diálogos los escribí en un momento de inspiración total jejeje se me ocurrieron en la mañana y se me quedaron grabadas hasta que comencé a escribir el capitulo en la tarde :D Me alegro que te hayan encantado!

Muchos saludos y "Conchas de Mango" jajajaj

_**Cami Mellark:**_ Hola Cami! ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que muy bien ;)

Todos los comentarios que he leído me confirman que Allyson no es monedita de oro jejeje y yo misma lo admito (y eso que fui la que creo el personaje)… Sobre la participación de Gale mmm pues más adelante se verán muchas más cosas y Katniss y Gale tendrán que hablar de mucho (doy adelanto jejej). Un abrazo también para ti y panes de Peeta xD

_**Mizu:**_ Vaya! Sigo diciendo, tus comentarios son completos jejeje Tranqui, yo se que Allyson no es de fiar y que es todo lo malo que se te pueda pasar por la cabeza (yo también pienso igual) así que te apoyo en ese tema Sobre la relación de Katniss y su madre, fue algo que tenía en mente desde que leí los libros; la mamá de Kat pasó por un momento muy duro en su vida y Katniss tuvo razón en decir que no se ocupó de ella y de su hermana, pero también hay que ponerse en los zapatos de la señora Everdeen porque uno no sabe lo mucho que sintió ella en ese momento :/ En pocas palabras, la reconciliación entre ellas tenía que suceder sí porque sí! También es bueno, como tu dices, que Katniss haya escuchado sobre lo que planea Allyson, por lo que ahora debe mantenerse más atenta que antes :s

Gracias de nuevo por leer y me alegro mucho en saber que adoras el fic *-* De verdad me emociona (dando saltitos). Cuídate mucho y te envío muchos azucarillos y panes de Peeta como agradecimiento! Chaito.


	11. Cediendo

**Capitulo 11**

"**Cediendo"**

_**Pov Johanna**_

¿Qué demonios?... ¿Qué hace ella ahí abrazando a Peeta? Ya sabía yo que era una bil… ok Johanna cálmate… ni que diablos ¡es una zorra! ¿Cómo se atreve a pretenderle así a ese chico sabiendo que Katniss puede estar cerca? Esto tengo que hablarlo con ella… pero ¿será conveniente? Es decir, puede que le de algo, ya estuvo dos días dormida por depresión y no creo que sea agradable saber que le están merodeando a su chico.

- ¡Ey Jo! - estoy tan distraída que no había escuchado a Finnick que venía siguiéndome.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Nada, solo quería avisarte que en la sala de entrenamiento ya están las armas listas y que nos requieren para la prueba esta tarde - ¿por qué él dice eso?... esperen…

- ¿Tú vas con las tropas? - lo miro directamente a los ojos y con seriedad me responde.

- Si, pedí ir y lo voy a hacer sin ninguna reprimenda - se por lo duro que está pasando el ahora, lo cual me asusta un poco que se aventure a esa guerra, pero ¿cómo hago? Él no me hará caso y la verdad creo que él es fuerte e inteligente, por lo que no debería molestarme en absoluto.

- Ah si, claro… - me volteo y comienzo a caminar de nuevo a las escaleras, cuando recuerdo - ¿qué haces aquí?

- Vine para visitar a Peeta, ya que mañana no podré hacerlo - ¡no! Los va a ver… aunque pensándolo mejor, si podría ir y… ok, me estoy poniendo violenta.

- Él está ahorita ocupado - vaya, que ingeniosa… estúpida conciencia.

- ¿Ocupado? ¿Contando las vendas y las inyectadoras? - se echa a reír y sigue caminando hacia su cuarto - no lo creo amiga.

- Pues si entras vas… - en eso aparece Allyson con una sonrisa de suficiencia, saliendo de la habitación de Peeta.

- Buenas señores - Finnick se queda parado frente a ella y yo solo deseo partirle la cara.

- Buenas - responde Finnick y luego ella asiente a mi dirección y prosigue su caminata hasta el ascensor de la otra esquina. Para cuando ya se había ido, yo camino hasta Finnick y veo que él está mirando con su ceño fruncido en la dirección donde hace unos instantes paso la bruja.

- ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? - pregunta confundido y acribillándome con la mirada.

- No me mires así. Yo también me pregunte lo mismo hasta que la vi… - ¿se lo digo o no? Que tal si va de chismoso y se lo cuenta a Katniss. Ahora que son tan amigos, puede que se lo diga y la lastime a la final. Aunque viniendo de él, no creo que haga eso ¿o sí?

- Hasta que la viste ¿qué? - me muerdo la lengua y por último suspiro y me acerco a él.

- Hasta que la vi abrazando muy cariñosamente a Peeta… y créeme, soy mujer y puedo distinguir los distintos tipos de abrazos - le susurro rápidamente y veo como Finnick va apretando sus puños y voltea de nuevo hacia el ascensor.

- ¿Tú crees que esté intentando..?

- Ni lo menciones, porque soy capaz de ir tras ella y… ash no se porque me molesta tanto, a fin de cuentas es problema de la chiflada y el.

- Johanna, esto es serio. Esa chica nunca me dio buena espina y ahora que me cuentas eso, pues puedo deducir algo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - se acerca a mi y me susurra.

- Me refiero a que ella no anda en buenos pasos y tenemos que vigilarla. Peeta no sabe quién es Katniss y no se por qué, pero me da una ligera punzada de que eso no es normal - no entiendo a qué quiere llegar, es decir, pudo haber perdido la memoria, eso es común en esos pacientes… ¿o no?

- Tú dices que...

- No lo se, pero hay que mantenerla vigilada. Esa sonrisa no era para nada buena. A demás, Peeta nos pudo recordar a la perfección, al igual que a Haymitch… la cosa es ¿por qué no lo hizo con Katniss? Sabiendo todo lo que han pasado juntos, es lo más justo que la haya recordado mejor que a nosotros - Ahí me entra la duda. No lo había visto desde ese punto. Es muy raro, ya que Peeta nos reconoció al instante y estos dos días ha recordado a la perfección sus vivencias y lo que había hecho antes de caer en coma; por lo que la deducción de Finnick es razonable. Ahora, hay que estar atentos - es mejor no decirle nada a Katniss. Le puede afectar - me equivoqué. No le hará de soplón.

- Lo mismo pienso - es mejor así, hasta que encontremos algo que nos sirva.

_**Pov Katniss**_

Camino sigilosamente hasta Gale y Plutarch y ellos, al percatarse de mi, callan y se voltean a mi dirección.

- Katniss ¿te podemos ayudar en algo? - Plutarch me ve con amabilidad, mientras que Gale rehúsa a mirarme.

- Ah… pues, quería pedirles algo - Plutarch indica que prosiga y yo tomo aire para poder hablar mejor - Plutarch no estoy de acuerdo con lo que haré, es injusto. No quiero quedarme con los brazos cruzados, cuando se que puedo ser útil… Por favor, ayúdame. Necesito prepararme con ustedes - Plutarch abre los ojos con asombro y Gale por fin me presta atención, aunque su mirada no me agrada del todo.

- ¿Te estás escuchando verdad? - la voz de Gale demuestra enojo y cierta preocupación - no, lo siento, pero no será posible.

- ¿Por qué? Díganme, porque no lo entiendo - es injusto que no confíen en mi.

- Querida, tu eres muy valiosa, lo sabemos, pero… Esto es muy arriesgado y sabiendo que tú ahora estás en la mira y…

- Es simple Plutarch. La van a matar, así de fácil - Plutarch se lleva una mano a la cara y se masajea la sien.

- Quiero correr el riesgo - de inmediato Plutarch se quita la mano de la cara y me ve con asombro. Su mirada demuestra incredulidad y miedo. Gale, por su parte me ve enojado y va apretando sus puños fuertemente.

- No voy a dejar que te hagan daño. No… no me lo perdonaría - a Gale se le van cristalizando los ojos y yo me sorprendo por ello. Eran pocas las veces que lo veía así. Bueno… solo tres, para ser exacta. Una cuando nos entregaron la placa y las medallas en el acto realizado por el alcalde del 12, por la pérdida de nuestros padres en la explosión de las minas. La segunda, cuando su madre enfermó y tenía que encargarse de sus hermanos y para esa época, la depresión iba de mal en peor. Y la tercera, cuando mi madre lo curo de sus heridas en la espalda por los latigazos que recibió por parte del nuevo agente de la paz del distrito. Esa vez, me mantuve muy cerca de él, temí perderlo; y ahora, el siente lo mismo que yo experimente esa ocasión.

- No me voy a dejar vencer Gale. No lo voy a permitir - con esa última frase, Gale se excusa y se retira dando largas zancadas hasta perderlo de vista. Plutarch se queda allí viéndome directamente, para luego suspirar y tomarme de los hombros.

- Sé que tus intenciones son buenas Katniss. Sé que eres valiente, decidida y que darías todo por ver a tus seres queridos seguros. Entiendo que todo esto es abrumador y ahora que Peeta despertó y… - cambia su mirada a una llena de pena. Odio que me tengan lástima… pero ¿Cuándo se enteró de que..? No quiero ni recordarlo.

- Lo sé. Pero quiero que sepa que no descansaré - él sonríe débilmente y me acomoda un mechón detrás de la oreja. Se ve la indecisión en sus ojos y que lucha por hablar. Hasta que por fin lo hace y me sorprende completamente al escuchar.

- De acuerdo. Hablaré con Boggs y tendrá que aceptarlo. La chica en llamas va a estar de vuelta - me sonríe de medio lado y asiente.

- G-gracias. Se los agradezco y le prometo que no lo defraudaré - estoy feliz, aunque suene absurdo teniendo en cuenta el por qué de mi felicidad.

- Lo sé. Tú nunca lo has hecho - y con esto se despide y se dirige a hablar con Boggs quien se encuentra saliendo a penas de la sala de juntas. Yo decido retirarme y continuar con mi jornada. Hoy será un día de cambio; es por eso que comenzaré en ir a ver a Peeta ahora mismo. Tengo que verlo y comenzar con mi plan de reconocimiento. Tiene que saber quién soy, lo deseo con fuerza..

Así que voy caminando rápidamente hacia el ascensor, pero cuando doblo la esquina, siento que me halan del brazo, llevándome de vuelta hacia atrás. Es Gale.

- ¿Qué te pa…?

- ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto? - me pregunta agitado y me ve directamente a los ojos.

- Sabes muy bien la razón Gale. No tengo por qué darte explicaciones - trato de zafarme pero su agarre me lo impide - ¿puedes soltarme? Por...

- No. No lo voy hacer - yo lo miro algo asustada y luego él va ablandado su agarre a mi brazo, para luego cambiar su facción a una más preocupada - Katniss, escúchame por favor. No te arriesgues a esto, sabes muy bien que Snow te estará esperando para matarte. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? - suspira y baja la mirada - le prometí a tu madre que cuidaría de ti, como lo hice con ellas. No hagas que rompa esa promesa - me quedo muda y no sé qué decir. Pareciera como si el viejo Gale estuviera de nuevo aquí junto a mi. Ese chico preocupado más por su familia que por el mismo; luchador y sencillo. Como ese chico que conocí en el bosque cuando tenía 11 años.

- Tu no… puedes pedirme eso. Lo siento - trato de zafarme nuevamente y esta vez cede, pero no antes de tomarme de los brazos de nuevo y abrazarme. Siento como si me faltara el aire. Su abrazo es fuerte, como queriendo que no me vaya; reteniéndome junto a él. Yo solo mantengo mis brazos a los costados sin saber qué hacer.

- Eres importante Katniss. Quiero que lo sepas - está dolido, eso parece; pero quiero que entienda que ya mi decisión está tomada. Voy a luchar para ir al Capitolio y matar a Snow. Tengo que ver vivos a Annie, Cinna y al padre de Peeta. Mi Peeta. Para cuando decido devolverle el abrazo, escucho un carraspeo cerca de nosotros y yo me separo rápidamente de Gale para percatarme que quien nos pide su atención es Allyson.

- Disculpa si interrumpo, pero será mejor que venga conmigo señorita Everdeen. Hay que comenzar los preparativos para el propo - veo que se queda mirando de arriba abajo a Gale y luego se dirige a mi con suficiencia - empezaremos hoy mismo - no me gusta su actitud, así toda relajada. Pienso que debe estar maquinando algo, el cual me puede perjudicar a mi. Gale se inmuta de todo y solo asiente.

- De acuerdo. Discúlpeme a mi por distraerla - sin emoción alguna en su voz, camina hacia el frente - con su permiso - luego voltea hacia mi y asiente, para luego caminar en sentido contrario a nosotras ¿Qué habrá pensado ella que se nos quedó viendo de ese modo? Espero no crea algo más.

- Bueno, es mejor irnos. Su almuerzo está en el estudio, por lo que podrá comer antes de comenzar.

- De acuerdo - ella sonríe de medio lado y me hace seña para que camine hasta el ascensor.

Cuando llegamos al estudio, me sirven mi almuerzo y me propongo a comerlo, aunque no tengo mucha hambre ahora. Luego de comer, me llevan a la misma habitación de la otra vez y Camile y Corina me arreglan. El vestuario consiste en un mono negro, ajustado un poco a las piernas, con una camisa gris y una chaqueta parecida a la que use en la arena de mis primeros trenza habitual adorna mi cabello y solo de maquillaje llevo un poco de base para el rostro y un brillo en los labios que resalta el color rosa de estos.

- Quisimos mostrar quien es señorita - Corina es una chica que le calculo unos 19 o 20 años. Es delgada y de piel un poco más clara que la mía. Se ve agradable.

- Gracias - le respondo con una sonrisa y ella asiente y me termina de peinar un flequillo que se me ha salido a la altura de la frente.

- Muy bien, ya estamos listos - Allyson entra a la habitación y me dirige hacia donde se encuentra el equipo de grabación.

- ¿Haymitch?... ¿Qué haces aquí? - Haymitch me recibe con una sonrisa de las suyas y alza sus hombros en señal de indiferencia.

- Pedí en acompañarlos. Después de todo, soy tu mentor.

- Pero los juegos acabaron.

- Si, lo se, pero de igual forma tengo que estar atento a lo que haces. Mi labor no termina - le agradezco de mil formas posibles el que esté aquí conmigo. Por lo menos evitará que le corte el cuello a Allyson y me metan presa de por vida.

Después de allí, nos dirigimos todos al último piso del distrito, en donde se encuentra la salida a la superficie. Boggs está aquí también y puedo jurar que me ve de reojo en algunas ocasiones… ¿Ya habrá hablado con Plutarch? Espero que sí.

Nos subimos en una especie de elevador, para luego caer justo en una base que está rodeada de rocas y árboles. Al parecer es una salida secreta. Seguro la usa el ejército del distrito, ya que desde aquí se puede ver a unos pocos metros la ciudad en ruinas, es decir, lo poco que queda de ella, como una parte del edificio de justicia y otras ruinas esparcidas a los alrededores; justo como lo muestran los videos del Capitolio.

Pero eso rápidamente le restó importancia, debido a que por fin estoy en espacio abierto. Los alrededores boscosos del Distrito 13 no son tan abundantes como los que hay en el 12, pero aun así, pueden parecerme muy acogedores.

- Siganme por aquí, hay que buscar un sitio más seguro para las grabaciones - Boggs, junto con otros dos soldados, lideran la marcha hasta llegar a un pequeño claro rodeado de altos árboles que permiten que la luz del sol se filtre entre sus ramas y el centro de este. Es muy lindo.

- Podemos comenzar aquí - Cressida se adelanta y le dice a Castor que se acerque.

- Me parece bien - Allyson estudia el lugar con la mirada y luego se dirige hacia Boggs - si, aquí pude ser - yo me quedo de pie sin hacer nada mientras los otros discuten en cómo puedo aparecer y que puedo hacer en la grabación, cuando me percato que Haymitch no está con nosotros.

- ¿Haymitch? - los otros están tan distraídos que no se dan cuenta que me alejado un poco - ¡Haymitch! - lo llamo y nada que responde. Me comienzo a impacientar.

- Preciosa ¿qué haces aquí? - me volteo y veo a Haymitch seguido de un chico y Beetee.

- Yo… te estaba buscando. Beetee ¿qué haces por aquí? - él sonríe y veo que trae algo en sus manos.

- Vine a ver al Sinsajo en persona - veo que lo que tiene en su mano es una especie de bolsa de tela negra, un tanto grande ¿Qué será?

- Pues será mejor que caminemos hacia allá o si no la señorita Brent se molestará - Haymitch me guiña un ojo y me toma de la mano para caminar de regreso al claro.

- ¿Dónde han estado? Nos preocupamos - Allyson se acerca a nosotros un tanto alterada. Si como no ¡Nos preocupamos!... Mejor dicho, ellos se preocuparon.

- Disculpe, es solo que nos estaba ayudando. Katniss vine a traerte esto. Creo que lo necesitarás - Beetee se acerca a mi y saca de la bolsa un hermoso arco, delicadamente tratado y con un diseño original. Digno de él.

- Vaya… es muy hermoso - lo tomo con cuidado y lo admiro mejor. Simplemente ¡es perfecto! - muchas gracias - le sonrío con entusiasmo y él me sonríe igual.

- Ten esto Kat. Un arco no es igual sin sus flechas - Haymitch me entrega un carcaj de flechas, las cuales poseen un diseño igualmente de asombroso que el arco. Sin palabras.

- Wow… es estupendo.

- Ahora que ya está completo el vestuario, es hora de comenzar - Allyson se adelanta con Cressida y esta última le va indicando cuales serían los puntos para comenzar.

- Katniss, solo una cosa - Beetee me susurra y yo me acerco a él disimuladamente - este arco es especial. Está diseñado para que solo lo pueda manejar quien lo porta - él lo acaricia en una de las puntas y sonríe - en este caso, solo tu puedes manejarlo.

- ¿De verdad? Pero… ¿Cómo así?

- Pues, el solo responde a un llamado y ese es el tuyo. Hace lo que le indiques. Verás, si apuntas hacia esa dirección, la flecha se activará y se disparará casi por si sola y dará justo en el blanco. Solo tu voz indicará el punto exacto de disparo - vaya, si que es el mejor arco que he tenido. Claro, después del que me dio mi padre.

- Esto es magnífico. Gracias Beetee - estoy aún más maravillada, pero hay una duda - Beetee ¿Cómo sabías que lo necesitaría? Ya lo tenías preparado - el solo ríe.

- Porque siempre supe que nuestra Chica en Llamas y ahora Sinsajo, necesitaría portar un arma que se iguale a su potencial. Lo diseñe especialmente para ti Katniss, así que úsalo como es justo.

Después de agradecer muchas veces a Beetee, por fin comenzamos a grabar el mensaje. Primero Cressida quería que saliera entre los arbustos con arco en mano, para luego decir unas pequeñas líneas que me tenían preparadas. Luego de ver que era un poco insignificante, me mandaron a que caminara como si estuviera cazando, para luego disparar hacia un punto y luego continuar con las líneas. El arco funciona a la perfección y es muy cómodo a la hora de usarlo; eso me gusta.

Luego de tantos intentos e ideas un tanto frustradas; terminamos grabando una escena en donde corro entre los árboles, mientras que Castor me sigue; disparo a un punto marcado en un árbol y simulo que estoy en pleno ataque, para que a la final llegue al claro, en donde Pollux me espera de frente y es ahí donde me dirija a la cámara y repita las líneas hasta decir por último la frase que caracteriza a este movimiento. Supuestamente ellos

"La paz de nuestro futuro depende de nuestras decisiones presentes. Nuestra lucha, valentía y constancia nos llevará a ellas" - tantas veces que la repetí que ya puedo decirlas de memoria y sin titubear.

- Creo que eso puede ser todo por hoy. Mañana seguimos - ¿Qué? Por Dios. Mis dotes de actriz no son muy buenas. No creo que pueda soportar más esto.

- Lo hiciste bien Kat… solo que…

- No digas nada Haymitch. Ya me quiero ir de aquí - él se ríe disimuladamente y me acompaña a tomar el arco que acabo de dejar recostado sobre un tronco de un árbol. En eso aparece Pollux y me sonríe con una sonrisa de medio lado y sube su pulgar en señal de aprobación. Yo hago lo mismo y luego él se va con Castor - ¿A qué vino esto? - Haymitch baja su mirada y se acerca a mi para susurrarme.

- Katniss… él es… Pollux es un Avox - abro los ojos con asombro y me resisto a no mirar hacia su dirección. Ahora si mi odio por el Capitolio continua con su ascenso ¿Cómo se atreven a hacerle algo así a esas personas? Supuestamente son enemigos de la justicia, pero algunos no son del todo mal intencionados. Como la chica que Gale y yo no pudimos ayudar la vez que no las encontramos en el bosque cerca de donde cazamos. Esa chica quien luego fue una de las que nos atendió a mi y a Peeta en nuestro primeros juegos. Lavinia.

- Odio al Capitolio.

- Todos lo odiamos - me sobresalto y veo a Boggs detrás de nosotros - señorita ¿podemos hablar un momento? - ahí está, seguro Plutarch ya habló con él.

- Sí, claro… eh Haymitch…

- No es necesario. El señor Abernathy seguro que querrá escuchar. Puede quedarse - Haymitch lo mira confundido y yo espero con ansias lo que vaya a decir - de acuerdo. Plutarch me comento sobre tu petición en unirte a las fuerzas y me expuso que en realidad serías de mucha ayuda, con lo que no opino lo contrario - puedo ver como Haymitch me ve de reojo ¿qué estará pensando?

- Entonces…

- Entonces señorita - suspira y voltea hacia dónde está Allyson, para luego regresar la mirada hacia mi - quiero que sepa que contamos con usted… se que lo llegaría a pedir y viendo todas las circunstancias vividas, creo que tienes el coraje suficiente para ayudarnos. Claro, siempre y cuando se mantenga segura y se aleje de la muerte - ríe sarcásticamente y luego me toma del hombro - eres el Sinsajo. Tienes mucho valor chica. Mucho me atrevería a decir - no se que responder. Haymitch me ve resignado. Él era uno de los que no estaba de acuerdo, pero al parecer no fue posible que me atara. Ahora si comenzaré mi venganza. Voy a demostrarles de lo que soy capaz. Snow no volverá a salirse con la suya.

- Gracias. No les fallaré.

- Lo se. Estamos al tanto - pero de un momento a otro siento que algo no anda bien. El bosque se mantiene silencioso y no se siente la brisa. Hasta que a lo lejos se escucha un sonido, algo así como un zumbido, el cual poco a poco va incrementando su intensidad y me doy cuenta pronto que no es un simple zumbido; es algo más, como un ¿motor?

- Esto no está bien - Boggs mira hacia el cielo y puedo ver como las copas de los árboles se mecen ligeramente al cabo que el sonido se acerca. Es ahí cuando me doy cuenta que no estamos solos aquí. Es un aerodeslizador que se acerca.

- Por Dios - escucho la voz de Beetee, quien está junto a Castor. Los dos no dejan de mirar hacia arriba.

- Hay que escondernos ¡ya! - escucho que Allyson nos ordena salir de allí y de repente el sonido de ramas cayendo hace presencia ¡Hay que huir de aquí!

- Corran - Boggs nos dice en voz baja y nos guía hacia el bosque, donde a la final nos escondemos detrás de unas rocas las cuales se encuentran tapadas por unos árboles.

En eso el sonido cesa y todo vuelve a estar en silencio. Pero luego unas voces nos alertan que, efectivamente no estamos solos.

- Sigan buscando. No deben estar lejos - me asomo cuidadosamente por un espacio entre las rocas y me percato que quienes están aquí y muy cerca, por cierto; son unos cinco soldados bien armados. Pero lo que me asusta más que todo, es que uno se voltea y muestra en la parte posterior de su casco, el escudo del Capitolio.

* * *

**Por fin Katniss logrará cumplir su meta, aunque no sabe si tendrá que pasar por muchos obstáculos antes de alcanzarla.**

**El que Johanna y Finnick sospechen de Allyson es buena señal ¿ustedes piensan que ellos puedan ayudar a Katniss a desenmascararla pronto?**

**Las fuerzas del Capitolio se encuentran alertas, pero ¿cómo sospecharon que había alguien por allí?**

**Ojala les haya gustado y les agradezco cientos de veces por sus comentarios y por seguir el fic **** Disculpen si tarde un poco en actualizar :s Espero poder hacerlo más seguido! **

**Este fin de semana es uno muy importante para mi país, ya que se efectuarán las elecciones presidenciales jejeje así que hoy estoy muy alegre por eso y con la esperanza de un mejor futuro para mi tierra hermosa Venezuela! (tal vez piensen que no viene al caso el tema, pero como me siento en confianza con ustedes, me encanta compartir mis opiniones y emociones xD) Se les quiere!**

_**EllaCampbell: **_Holaaa xD jejeje tranquila, yo también estoy así de perversa y estoy segura que entre las dos, a la pobre no le quedará ni el alma libre jajajaj Se las verá con las Power Rangers! Jajaja tenía que comentarlo, no lo supero jajajaja… Nuestro Peeta hermoso es tan bueno que se gana la confianza de todos, pero el solo hecho de que esa loca de Allyson esté rondándole ya se hace muy peligroso :s

Gracias por tus increíbles comentarios! Un abrazo y mandale muchos saludos a mi querido ahijado Scrubles Conchas de Mango xD

_**Chrushbut: **_¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien :D … Esa Coin puede llegar a ser muy peligrosa y con su hija al lado pues ¿qué te puedo decir? :/ Ellas juntas pueden provocar muchas revueltas. En el caso de Peeta, todos sabemos que él es un pan de Dios y un amor *-* Es tan bello que provoca estrujarle los cachetes jejejej Y esa #&/"%)?* de Allyson no puede estar cerca de él jum… pero veremos como resuelve todo Katniss y si ella es capaz de que Peeta vuelva a recordarla

Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por seguir siendo constante con la historia! Me encanta Chaito y gracias por los panes con adornos de flechas *-* estaban muy ricos hahahah!

_**Mizu:**_ Holaaa xD ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que muy bien! Gracias por tus comentarios y me alegro muchooo de que te emociones con la historia, porque eso me demuestra que estoy haciendo las cosas bien jejej xD … Esa Allyson puede llegar a hacer muchas cosas y más si cuenta con el apoyo de su madre :/ pero tranquila, que pronto Katniss actuará y hará que puedan cambiar cosas… Espero que los demás capítulos sean aún más de tu agrado

Gracias por las galletas con glaseado *-* Me encantaron! Cariños y muchos panes de Peeta para ti de nuevo!

_**AHutcherson:**_ Jejeje hola! Tranqui, ya poco a poco se irán viendo muchas cosas más ;) Saludos y gracias por comentar xD Panes de Peeta para ti!


	12. Lucha improvisada y visita inesperada

**Capitulo 12**

"**Lucha improvisada y visita inesperada"**

Estamos todavía escondidos, solo hay dos soldados en el claro, pero como están armados no podemos arriesgarnos, sobre todo si yo soy uno de los blancos principales del Capitolio. Esperen un minuto ¿qué pasaría si yo…

- No - veo que Haymitch articula un no con sus labios y me retiene el arco en el suelo… ¿pero qué le pasa? Es nuestra única salida de aquí. No me pienso quedar escondida hasta que estos tipos salgan del bosque. Seguro sospechan que alguien está por aquí, por lo que los motiva a quedarse y yo no quiero estar escondida como una presa débil.

Volteo a mi derecha y veo a Beetee estudiándolos fijamente y luego dirige su mirada hacia mi y hace una señal con su cabeza en dirección al soldado que tenemos más cerca y que para mi suerte, está de espaldas a nosotros.

Entiendo el mensaje de Beetee y miro de nuevo hacia el soldado, para luego mirar el arco y tomar una flecha del carcaj disimuladamente. Ahora Haymitch mira hacia otro lado, lo cual me permite ser rápida y cargar el arco, para luego apuntar a la espalda del soldado y con mucha precisión y cuidado, dispararle directo a donde se sitúan sus pulmones. Para mi suerte el disparo sale a la perfección y recuerdo lo que me dijo Beetee: "el solo responde a un llamado y ese es el tuyo". Así que me confirma que si funciona y me hace sentir muy bien.

Cuando el soldado cae desangrándose y, yo supongo que ya está muerto; siento como Haymitch me toma de la muñeca fuertemente y al principio me mira con reproche, pero después va cambiando su mirada a una calculadora y determinada, como la que colocaban los tributos profesionales cuando iban a planear un ataque hacia un tributo descuidado. Entiendo su indirecta y sonrío de medio lado.

Su compañero está despaldas a el, por lo que no se ha enterado de que ha muerto - Otra presa fácil - pienso. Para cuando me decido dispararle al otro, Allyson llama mi atención con un silbido débil y me señala hacia un costado del claro. Allí, se encuentra otro soldado, pero por sus distintivos, deduje que es de alto rango.

El señor al principio no se da cuenta, pero de un momento a otro voltea a su dirección y ve el cuerpo del soldado que ataque y le informa al otro que está despaldas.

- Lo atacaron - grita y es mi momento para hacer mi siguiente movimiento, el cual consiste acabar con ellos; por lo que al momento en que el otro voltea, le apunto rápidamente y la flecha cae directo a su corazón. Cae muerto al instante. Esto da pie a una lucha improvisada.

Boggs, quien está armado comienza a disparar con su pistola hacia el almirante (pienso yo que es); pero este no se queda atrás y dispara también, alertando así a sus fuerzas, haciendo aparecer luego a tres soldados más. Oh oh, esto no lo esperé.

- ¡Huyan! - le digo a Cressida, Castor y Pollux. Ellos no están armados. No creo que cámaras de video y micrófonos sean letales.

- ¿A dónde? - Castor demuestra miedo en su voz y me preocupo por él. Solo están en un momento equivocado, con los implementos equivocados.

- Solo vayan al bosque. Huyan - Allyson les ordena y veo como saca de su cinturón un arma. ¡Vaya! La chica está preparada.

Cressida asiente rápidamente y le ordena a los otros a que sigan su paso. Pollux me ve rápidamente y asiente. No lo conozco bien, pero supongo que es una señal de aprobación.

- Es ahora - respiro profundamente disparo.

Lo siguiente es que se arma una revuelta. Todos los que quedamos, por cosas del destino, estamos armados. Beetee, para mi sorpresa, trae con él un arma, al igual que Allyson. Y Haymitch por su parte, se dispone a utilizar su cuchillo y unas piedras que encuentra a su alrededor.

Superamos en número, pero los del Capitolio podría decir que están armados hasta los dientes. Mi arco funciona a la perfección y logro acertar a todos mis tiros. Pero en un momento me distraigo y ciento algo punzante en mi pierna izquierda. No deseo mirar y sigo con mi ataque, pero el dolor es insoportable.

- Ahí está ¡Captúrenla! - escucho entre el bullicio y volteo por error, para darme cuenta que vienen más soldados que nos superan ahora.

- Por Dios - susurro y cargo de nuevo mi arco para disparar. Lo hago lo más rápido que puedo, esquivando cuchillos y posibles balas. Estoy agotada y el dolor en mi pierna no ayuda. Es ahí cuando me dispongo a ver y me doy cuenta que el causante de mi dolor es un cuchillo clavado en mi muslo. Con la misma impresión, lo saco y lo utilizo para lazárselo a un soldado que estaba a punto de atacar por la espalda al chico que venía con Haymitch y Beetee antes de comenzar la grabación. No sé quién es, pero es de nuestras fuerzas.

- Katniss ¡Corre! - el grito desesperado de Haymitch me alarma y volteo hacia él. No sé qué hacer, no puedo dejarlos aquí. Allyson es buena luchando, ya que ni un rasguño tiene; en cambio ha podido con los que van hacia ella.

- Corre. Nosotros los tenemos - me sorprende al escuchar eso viniendo de ella ¿Me está protegiendo? Ja… seguro lo que más desea es que me atrapen. Hipócrita.

- ¡No! - les respondo y sigo disparando. Ya llevo cuatro víctimas que estaban muy cerca de llegar a mi, pero una punzada viene y veo que es otro cuchillo, pero este ha sido clavado en mi hombro. Grito de dolor y de rabia ¡No puedo dejarme vencer! Se los prometí y tengo que dar la talla. Así que me armo de valor, saco el cuchillo de mi hombro y disparo otra flecha que mata en el acto a un soldado que atacaba a Beetee. Pero no se por qué de momento pierdo el equilibrio por culpa de una raíz de un árbol y caigo al suelo de espaldas, lastimando un poco mi codo derecho.

- Y aquí la tienen. Señorita Everdeen - me asusto y volteo hacia mi lado izquierdo, para ver al que supuse que era el que comanda las fuerzas del Capitolio - es bueno encontrarla así, sabe - sonríe con malicia y puedo ver que posee un colmillo de oro ¡que desagradable!

Trato de ponerme de pie, pero el con su espada, la clava en la manga de la chaqueta en mi brazo izquierdo, impidiendo así que me levante.

- Suélteme - le digo entredientes y sigo luchando por romper ese lado para poder ponerme de pie.

- No querida. Tengo ordenes de llevarte - chasquea con decepción y se acerca a mi para decirme en voz baja - pero no sabes las ganas que tengo de matarte - abro los ojos con asombro y tomo un piedra que está a mi lado derecho. No puedo atacarlo con mi arco, ya que lo tengo tomado de mi mano izquierda, pero si puedo atacarlo con la piedra. Así que espero cuando se acerca más y con todas mis fuerzas lo golpeo en la cabeza con ella, haciendo que caiga inconsciente en el suelo. Sonrío de alivio y me quito la espada de la manga de la chaqueta para poder levantarme. Cuando lo hago, salgo corriendo como me dijeron. Corro y corro por el bosque, hasta ver la luz que me indica que me estoy acercando de nuevo al Distrito 13.

- ¡Katniss! - escucho que me llaman, pero yo no quiero responder, no sabiendo que yo soy el principal objetivo - ¡Katniss! - me siguen llamando y yo sigo corriendo, hasta que por fin veo las ruinas del distrito y me dispongo a buscar el lugar por donde salimos.

- ¡Katniss cuidado! - ese grito lo escucho más cerca y me doy cuenta que es la voz de Gale. Volteo y lo veo saliendo de detrás de un árbol y corre hacia mi - sálvate ¡ya! - en eso veo que dos soldados del Capitolio vienen hacia nosotros y yo trato de dispararles con mi arco, pero un fuerte empujón de parte de Gale me hace caer y cuando lo hago, me pego con algo duro en la cabeza y solo puedo ver borroso como Gale dispara hacia nuestros atacantes y yo, poco a poco, voy cerrando los ojos.

Despierto adolorida, mi cabeza me duele un poco y siento como algo me prensa en mi pierna izquierda. Cuando por fin tengo mis ojos abiertos, puedo darme cuenta que estoy en una habitación de hospital. Me están pasando suero por vía intravenosa y tengo vendado el hombro izquierdo. Me siento un poco aturdida ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? Trato de recordar y las imágenes vienen intermitentes. Primero estoy grabando uno de los propos con el arco que diseño Beetee, luego salimos corriendo y nos escondemos detrás de unas rocas y por último caos y una lucha improvisada con unos soldados del Capitolio y su almirante queriendo capturarme - tengo una suerte - pienso con sarcasmo.

- Vaya, ya estás bien - miro hacia la puerta y veo a Johanna de pie debajo del umbral - mmm luces mejor que cuando llegaste - se ríe y pasa a la habitación.

- Gracias - le respondo con sarcasmo y se sienta en un sofá que está a mi lado.

- De nada - sonríe.

- ¿Cuándo llegue?

- Hace unas… - mira su reloj de muñeca - seis horas, más o menos - asiento y trato de mover mi pierna izquierda, pero siento una punzada y me obliga a devolverla a su sitio.

- Perfecto. Ahora estoy herida. Gran comienzo Katniss - Johanna se ríe como si fuera un gran chiste y no para, aunque la esté viendo con enojo.

- No me mires así jovencita - ríe de nuevo - usted mismita se lo busco. Pero debo decir que tuviste suerte, porque ahorita estuvieras siendo exhibida en el Capitolio como una piñata lista para ser derribada - ¿qué?... yo me le quedo viendo mientras ríe y luego cambio la mirada por un segundo hacia la ventanilla de la habitación y veo lo que menos me esperé. Todo dentro de mi se remueve y mi corazón se acelera ¿Qué hace Peeta aquí?

Johanna mira mi desconcierto y luego trata de calmarse, respira y se levanta del sillón. Peeta está de pie ahí sin moverse y yo trato de no parecer desesperada, pero en realidad quisiera levantarme rápidamente de la cama e ir corriendo hacia él. Pero lamentablemente mi mente me recuerda que él no sabe quién soy y tengo que tranquilizarme y tratar por todos los medios que mi sonrojo no sea tan visible.

- Te reconoció cuando los médicos te trajeron en la camilla. Él quiso venir y yo le dije dónde estaría tu habitación - Johanna me dice en un susurro - solo… trata de no decir estupideces - alzo las cejas y ella levanta sus hombros con indiferencia - solo fue lo primero que se me paso por la cabeza - yo le volteo los ojos y ella ríe - ya. Mejor los dejo - me guiña un ojo y sale sonriente de la habitación, para luego voltearse hacia mi cuando está en la puerta y despedirse con su mano. Veo que pasa por al lado de Peeta y este le sonríe tímidamente, para suelo suspirar y caminar lentamente hasta la puerta.

Mis nervios están de punta y no se como voy a actuar ¡Grandioso Katniss! Gran entrada la mía, en una camilla desangrándome e inconsciente. Genial.

El por su parte se mantiene nervioso y de pie debajo del umbral de la puerta. Me mira como si estuviera tratando de recordar algo. Sus ojos azules demuestran duda, pero aun así calidez. Lo quiero a mi lado, no saben cuánto.

- ¿Puedo? - me pregunta para pasar y yo asiento ¿es todo lo que puedo decir? Por favor Katniss, tienes que aprovechar.

Peeta camina con cautela hasta quedar cerca de la cama. Yo no puedo despegar la mirada de sus ojos y me muerdo el labio para no decir una tontería que luego provocaría su huida. Seguimos así cayados por unos eternos segundos y el decide hablar primero.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? - no es lo que esperaba, pero… que va ¡se preocupa por mi! Ok Katniss, concéntrate, es solo una simple pregunta.

- S-si… gracias - ok ¿eso es todo lo que voy a decir?... Que frustrante.

Otro momento de silencio inunda la habitación y no se que decir todavía. Tanto que espere verlo ¿para nada?

- Si gustas, puedes sentarte - le digo educadamente, como me enseño mi madre. Como quisiera estar entre sus brazos.

El vacila un poco, pero luego camina hasta el sillón donde estaba Johanna hace rato y se sienta. Estudia la habitación y a la final toma aire y voltea hacia mi.

- Disculpa si… te hice daño. No e-espere a que huyeras así - se a lo que se refiere. A mi huida después de escuchar que preguntaba quién era. Como pensé, mi reacción no debió ser muy buena.

- Yo… lo siento… no quise alarmarte - trato de mirarlo a los ojos, pero se rehúsa a mirarme - no tienes por qué disculparte; tu no hiciste nada, más bien fui yo la impertinente - el me mira de nuevo y frunce su ceño.

- Te pusiste triste cuando pregunte quien eras - dice en voz baja - ¿por qué? - oh oh… ¿qué digo? No puedo decirle que me rompió el corazón al saber que no me recordaba y que me sentía desdichada al no poder demostrarle mi amor. De verdad que tengo una suerte.

- Y-yo… es que… - las ideas no vienen a mi - es que.. - de repente siento una pequeña punzada en mi pierna y me hace quejarme de dolor. Me muerdo el labio para evitar gritar. Peeta se da cuenta y se levanta rápidamente hasta quedar junto a mi.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Te duele mucho? - me ve la pierna con preocupación en sus ojos y luego los posa sobre mi.

- Solo… un poquito - ¡mentira! Solo que trato de disimular - descuida no hay problema - respondo luego de retomar el aire.

- No creo que esta sea el mejor momento para conocerse, pero… - veo como lleva su mano izquierda cerca de la mía, pero luego la aparta rápidamente y la mete dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón - es que… tenía la curiosidad de saber tu nombre… ya que nunca lo mencionaste y pues… no te había visto más - retengo el aire de nuevo y trato con todas mis fuerzas de no llorar. No puedo ahora, tengo que comenzar desde cero y voy a tratar de que todo salga bien.

- Si… no lo dije - no llores, no llores - me llamo Katniss - trato de sonreír y extiendo mi mano derecha como lo hacen las personas cuando se conocen. El frunce su ceño de nuevo, como si tratara de buscar mi nombre en su mente, pero para mi pesar, creo que no tuvo éxitos. Luego ve mi mano extendida y lleva su mano derecha y la estrecha con la mía. De repente siento como si una corriente electica vibrara en nuestras manos unidas y luego viajara por todo mi brazo, provocándome un escalofríos en mis brazos y nuca, al igual que sintiera un hormigueo en la boca de mi estómago y el ritmo de mi corazón aumentara. Todo eso en un solo apretón de manos. Al parecer, Peeta se sorprendió de algo y se tensó por un momento, pero luego se volvió a relajar y no aparto su mano de la mía.

- Katniss - oír mi nombre viniendo de su voz, provoca en mi un nuevo escalofríos y hace que la comisura de mis labios se relaje y forme una sonrisa - bonito nombre - él sonríe y todavía no apartamos nuestras manos, hasta que…

- Disculpen - somos interrumpidos por un médico. Peeta voltea al cabo de unos segundos y aparta su mano rápidamente.

- Descuide doctor - Peeta responde con algo de ¿molestia?... no se a qué viene eso.

- Vengo a una revisión. Señorita ¿Cómo se siente? - ¿ahorita? Pues… queriendo golpearte por haber interrumpido y venir en este momento.

- Me siento mejor - le respondo y el médico entra a la habitación y anota algo en una carpeta.

- Muy bien señorita ¿me permite? - se acerca a mi y me destapa quitándome la cobija que me cubría, mostrando así la causante de la presión en mi pierna. Un vendaje que cubre una gran parte de mi muslo izquierdo.

- Ah… será mejor que los deje - Peeta se excusa y me mira sonriendo - fue un placer conocerte al fin, Katniss - sonríe más y solo me dejo perder por su hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos. Siento mis mejillas arder, por lo que supongo que ya el sonrojo hizo acto de presencia.

- El placer es todo mío - le respondo y trato de no sonreír tanto y parecer desquiciada.

- Ok… te veré luego - y con esto, camina hacia la puerta y sale de la habitación, no sin antes voltear hacia mi cuando pasa junto a la ventanilla y luego bajar su mirada y seguir caminando. ¡Estoy feliz! Peeta vino a verme sin saber quién soy. Es un avance, un indicio de que se interesó en conocerme y saber de mi. No puedo dejar de sonreír y ahora la molestia de mi pierna es solo un simple cosquilleo. Todo eso lo hace la presencia de Peeta.

_**Pov Peeta**_

¡Katniss! Su nombre sigue rondando en mi mente y escucho como una dulce melodía da vueltas en mi cabeza al recordar su nombre ¡Katniss!. Trato por todos los medios de recordar mis sueños y así poder verla de nuevo. Esa chica de cabello oscuro, ojos grises y portando un arco en su mano. Es extraño, pero al tocar su mano, sentí como una corriente eléctrica pasó por mi brazo y recorrió todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir un cosquilleo en mi estómago y que el ritmo de mi corazón acelerara un poco. Sonrío de nuevo al recordar su nombre y de nuevo trato de regresar las imágenes de mis sueños, pero es imposible; es como si se difuminaran cada vez que intento verlas de nuevo. No entiendo por qué no puedo.

Sigo caminando hasta mi habitación y bendigo la idea de salir a dar una caminata, luego de estar tanto tiempo encerrado en la habitación. Gracias a esa idea, pude verla otra vez, aunque la circunstancia no fue nada buena, ya que la vi tendida en una camilla que estaba siendo rodada por enfermeros y un médico. Allí estaba ella inconsciente y herida, con sangre saliendo de su hombro izquierdo y de su pierna. Se estaba desangrando. Eso fue lo que provoco en mi un impulso de ir con ella, de acompañarla y quedarme a su lado. No se por qué sentí eso. Estoy confundido, no se quién es, bueno hasta ahora lo supe; pero en esa ocasión no lo sabía y aun así mis instintos me decían que debía estar con ella. No lo se, necesito pensar.

Al llegar a mi habitación me dispongo a quitarme los zapatos y acostarme en la cama. Me quedo mirando al techo y luego cierro mis ojos para volver a ver en mi mente a esa chica. A Katniss. Pero de improvisto unas imágenes aparecen y muestran unas llamas que hacen que arda algo a su alrededor, luego vienen otras con más velocidad y muestran vegetación, agua, una luz azul profundo y un grito de mi nombre hace presencia, para luego acabar con una especie de lobo mutante, el cual sale de la nada y me muestra sus enormes dientes y odio en sus ojos.

Me sobresalto y siento como mi corazón late rápidamente. ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Por qué vinieron esas imágenes a mi mente cuando estaba pensando en Katniss?. Repito, esto es muy extraño. Me sobresalto de nuevo cuando escucho la puerta abrirse lentamente.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - miro hacia la puerta y es Haymitch quien está ahí. Él fue mi mentor en los juegos. Lo recuerdo bien, es un tipo algo amargado pero agradable cuando ganas su confianza. Podría decir que el me salvo la vida muchas veces y se lo agradezco. Es un gran tipo después de todo.

- Claro, pasa -el termina de abrir la puerta y pasa, para luego cerrar la puerta y caminar hacia mi.

- ¿Qué te paso en el brazo? - Haymitch tiene una venda como la que tiene Katniss. El solo sonríe y trata de bajarse la manga de su camisa.

- Fue solo un… accidente - me responde y se sienta en el sillón que está al lado de la cama. No se, pero no logro creerle del todo. Los médicos han estado moviéndose agitadamente desde que vi a Katniss siendo trasladada en la camilla. Después de ahí, es como si hubieran dado una alerta, un aviso de algo.

- Ok - respondo y vuelvo a recostarme - ¿Cuándo me darán de alta? - ya quiero salir de aquí, no aguanto más… aunque pensándolo bien, podría aprovechar el que estoy aquí para ver a Kat… ok Peeta ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en volverla a ver? No entiendo.

- Pues le pregunte a tu médico y me dijo que tal vez te dan de alta mañana - ¿qué? ¿mañana? Wow, no pensé que fuera tan rápido.

- ¿De verdad mañana? - el me mira con duda.

- Si, mañana… ¿acaso eso no era lo que querías? - suspiro y cierro mis ojos. Si es lo que quería, pero… hay algo que me ata a estar aquí todavía.

- Si… claro que es lo que quiero, pero… - ¿será que le pregunto? ¿será que él sabe quién es ella?... Peeta por favor ¿Qué cosas dices? Claro que la conoce, ella lo nombro cuando desperté y dijo que… esperen un momento; ella dijo que Haymitch era nuestro mentor ¿por qué diría eso?... ¿será que ella…? ¡No! Seguro escuche mal. Si, eso, tal vez escuche mal cuando lo dijo. Ahora si que estoy confundido.

- Chico tu solo preocúpate en seguir sanando y ya - nos quedamos callados por unos segundos y yo decido preguntarle de ella. No pierdo nada en hacerlo ¿no?. Tal vez me diga algo que no sepa.

- Eh… Haymitch ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? - le digo tímidamente y espero su respuesta.

- Si, claro - respiro y trato de hablar con claridad.

- Tu… tu sabes quién es Katniss ¿verdad? - como sigo con ojos cerrados, no puedo ver que cara puso, pero si puedo deducir que algo le incomodo, ya que escuche como se removió en el sillón y luego propino un largo suspiro.

- Pues… si. Podría decirse - responde al cabo de unos segundos y abro los ojos de nuevo. Tengo que verlo a la cara - ¿a qué viene la pregunta? - se sienta en la orilla del sillón y me ve expectante.

- Bueno, es que yo… yo fui a verla hace rato en su habitación - Haymitch abre los ojos con asombro y puedo ver como esconde una sonrisa.

- ¿Ah si? - alza las cejas y luego se recuesta del sillón - ¿y cuando la conociste?

- El día que desperté ella estaba allí, pero luego huyó y no la volví a ver hasta hoy que la trajeron en una camilla - digo y me siento - Johanna me dijo el número de la habitación y quise ir para saber quién era, ya que no pudo decirme su nombre - Haymitch sigue tratando de disimular una sonrisa y se lleva una mano a su cabello.

- Sí. Ella siempre dando buenas entradas - esta vez se ríe un poco.

- Sabes… puede sonar extraño, pero… yo la había visto antes - en eso Haymitch deja de reírse y se pone serio, colocándose de nuevo en la orilla del sillón.

- ¿Cómo así? - lo miro y puedo ver intriga en sus ojos.

- Yo… la vi en uno de mis sueños. La vi allí de pie frente a mi y me reconoció ahí. Dijo mi nombre - Haymitch no aparta la mirada hacia a mi y me obligo a seguir hablando - pero ahora que desperté, cada vez que trato de recordar esas imágenes, poco a poco se van desvaneciendo, como si mi mente no quisiera reproducirlas. Las veo lejanas y luego voces vienen a mi y me gritan y me obligan a volver a la realidad - respiro profundo - eso me desconcierta y… me asusta. Sobretodo hace unos momentos, cuando recordé su nombre y vinieron a mi, imágenes desesperantes y a la final… - recuerdo al lobo y me obligo a cerrar los ojos y apretarlos fuertemente para borrarlo - lo siento… pensarás que estoy loco.

- No, claro que no pienso eso. Más bien me dejas con la duda ¿de verdad sientes eso?

- ¿A qué te refieres con sentir eso?

- Me explico ¿A que si de verdad al tratar de recordarla, te vienen imágenes sin sentido? - yo lo miro y trato de ser sincero. Quién sabe, tal vez él me pueda ayudar.

- Sí. Eso me hace pensar muchas cosas - Haymitch suspira y se coloca frente a mi.

- Tranquilo muchacho. Tal vez poco a poco regresen esa imágenes buenas y las otras solo sean algo así…

- ¿Cómo pesadillas? - el me mira con duda y me toma de un hombro.

- Solo, mantente atento ¿sí? - no entiendo a qué se refiere con eso, pero… no lo se, tal vez tenga sentido en algo.

- De acuerdo - él me sonríe y se dispone a salir de la habitación. Pero, por mero impulso le pregunto - ¿La conoces bien? - él se detiene cuando abre la puerta y voltea sonriendo hacia mi. Él sabe de quién le estoy hablando.

- Ella… ella es especial - sonríe de nuevo y sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente.

En eso si estoy de acuerdo. Esa pequeña conversación con ella y la forma en que me miraba, me hizo darme cuenta que en ella existe algo que la diferencia de los demás; algo que la hace interesante y provoca en mi la curiosidad de saber más acerca de ella. Si, definitivamente es especial.

_**Pov Katniss**_

Durante la estadía del médico, la visita de una enfermera para darme mi medicina, hasta la visita de mi madre y Prim; la pase con una sonrisa llena de felicidad. Peeta vino a verme y me hizo sentir de nuevo ese cosquilleo que me indica lo feliz que me siento a su lado.

Ahorita ya debe ser de mañana. Tengo que decir que dormí sin pesadillas, ni una sola desde que llegue aquí al distrito. Me siento plena y con la emoción de seguir, sabiendo que ahora puede que mi comienzo con Peeta esté dando sus primeros pasos.

Las punzadas en mi pierna no las he sentido gracias a algo que me inyectaron para aliviar el dolor y el dolor de cabeza ya no está, así que espero poder salir pronto de aquí. Lo único que me desconcierta es saber todo acerca de lo sucedido ayer y como podré comenzar con los entrenamientos, si tengo que cuidar mis heridas hasta que sanen - Gran comienzo - pienso de nuevo.

- Buenos días - miro hacia la puerta y veo al médico que me atendió ayer.

- Buenos días - le respondo y trato de acomodarme.

- Vengo a dar una revisión para comprobar si ya es probable que le den de alta - sonrío ampliamente y asiento - muy bien, veamos. Tardo unos minutos en retirar el vendaje e inyectarme otra medicina para que pueda cicatrizar bien la herida. Con la ayuda de una enfermera, hizo lo mismo con mi hombro y luego prosiguió con un chequeo de reflejos y ejercicios que requieren de agilidad mental, para así comprobar que no hay daños cerebrales y que respondo bien a las señales cognitivas e impulsos.

Luego de anotar varias cosas en una carpeta, que supongo es mi historial médico. Se dirige a mi y me sonríe.

- Bueno, no veo el por qué tenerla tanto tiempo aquí señorita. Tuvo mucha suerte ayer. Perdió sangre pero aun así se mejoró rápidamente.

- Así que ¿me darán de alta? - él sonríe y se aparta de mi para caminar hacia la puerta.

- Si. Solo tiene que esperar un momento para que le haga efecto la medicina y así usted pueda salir esta misma tarde si es posible - no quepo de la emoción.

- Gracias doctor - el alza los hombros y sonríe de nuevo.

- Siempre a la orden. Solo ande con cuidado la próxima vez - río por la ironía del asunto, ya que no se si andar con cuidado sea lo mío ahora, debido a que estaré tratando de matar a alguien y no se si me hieran en el intento.

Luego de esperar y almorzar en la habitación, el médico llega con la orden de salir de alta y mi madre me lleva en una silla de ruedas, por precaución, ya que no se cómo responda al caminar.

Cuando vamos doblando la esquina para tomar el ascensor, veo a Haymitch, el cual viene con Wiress. Tenía un buen rato que no hablaba con ella.

- Hola Kat… - sé que a veces le cuesta hablar, debido a que sus palabras quedan como volando en su mente. Esa es una de las razones por las cuales odio más al Capitolio. La pobre quedo aturdida desde que ganó sus juegos y ha quedado con secuelas. Es por eso que yo solo le sonrío y me alegro en poder verla de nuevo.

- Hola Wiress - le saludo y ella sonríe.

- Qué bueno que la Chica en Llamas ya está bien. Te curaste rápido - Haymitch me dice con ironía.

- O más bien me quisieron correr de aquí rápido - mi madre abre los ojos por el desconcierto y Wiress se tapa la boca para ocultar una risa.

- Katniss - escucho esa voz y me tenso, volteo hacia mi izquierda y lo veo de pie en medio del pasillo. Es Peeta.

- Peeta - susurro y una sonrisa se va extendiendo en mi rostro. Luego escucho un carraspeo y me doy cuenta que es Haymitch quién pide mi atención. Yo solo lo ignoro. De repente siento que solo estamos Peeta y yo en el pasillo.

El camina alegre hasta mi y se detiene a unos centímetros, quedando justamente frente a mi.

- Veo que te dieron de alta - dice y señala mi silla. Yo me avergüenzo un poco y siento que mis mejillas arden. ¡Por Dios! Nunca pensé que llegaría a ponerme así por alguien.

- A mi también me dieron de alta - ¿Qué? Oh esto es lo mejor. Ahora sí tengo que estar lista.

- ¿De verdad? Vaya… me alegro mucho - de inmediato no puedo despegar mi mirada de la suya. Es como si estuviéramos comunicándonos con nuestros ojos. El muestra tranquilidad y calidez, mientras que yo reboso de alegría y esperanza. Pero nada es para siempre, ya que somos interrumpidos por quien menos quisiera ver ahora.

- Buenas - la voz de Allyson resuena y hace que Peeta y yo apartemos nuestras miradas y las posemos en ella inconscientemente.

- Eh… hola Allyson - Peeta la saluda y siento como poco a poco voy apretando mis puños.

- Hola Peeta y… ¡Katniss! Qué alegría verte bien - ella solo lleva un cabestrillo en su mano derecha y una bandita en su frente.

- Si, gracias - le respondo y le sonrío lo más hipócrita que puedo ser.

- Bueno, no quiero estropear su reunión, pero tenemos una en la sala de juntas - cambia su expresión a una más seria e intercambia miradas con Haymitch. Este al final asiente y ella habla - será mejor ir. Peeta ya te otorgaron una habitación, enseguida serás guiado hasta allá - ella le sonríe, pero no le quita la mirada de encima. Ok Katniss relájate.

- Muy bien. Gracias - él le sonríe, pero luego cambia la mirada hacia mi.

- Bueno, será mejor ir ahora - dice Haymitch.

- Te puedo llevar querida.

- No madre, tranquila. Tienes obligaciones…

- Yo la llevo - Wiress se ofrece y me sorprende. Nuestra relación no fue tan estrecha, pero aun así me inspira confianza.

- Nos vemos luego Katniss - Peeta se acerca a mi y me toma de la mano. Vuelvo a sentir la corriente.

- Si. Encantada - le respondo y sonrío abiertamente.

- Bueno, se nos hace tarde. Hasta luego - Allyson se interpone entre nosotros y nos hace separarnos. Quiero golpearla.

- Ok. Hasta luego - Peeta se despide con la mano y regresa por el casillo. Yo no lo dejo de ver hasta que lo pierdo de vista y las puertas del ascensor me lo impiden.

Cuando llegamos a la sala nos quedamos paralizados. El sello del Capitolio se ve en las pantallas suspendidas sobre la mesa y en el proyector que se encuentra en la pared.

- Que bueno que llegaron. Hay un mensaje del Capitolio - Coin nos recibe y tengo un mal presentimiento. Observo quienes están y me doy cuenta que falta alguien.

- ¿Y Finnick? - Wiress me ve apenada y cuando me va a responder, es interrumpida por el himno. Todos nos quedamos en silencio y cuando termina contengo el aliento, ya que allí en la pantalla, se refleja a un Caesar un poco diferente y más delgado, pero aun así con su peluca y con su sonrisa radiante.

- Esto no me gusta - escucho que Johanna susurra.

- Bienvenidos todos a esta transmisión especial, directamente desde nuestros estudios en el Capitolio. Soy Caesar Flickerman y hoy les presentaré un programa especial, con unos invitados especiales - la audiencia aplaude y Caesar no deja de sonreír.

- Odio su sonrisa - Johanna se queja y varios la mandan a callar.

- Haymitch ¿sabes algo sobre esto? ¿será que comentarán sobre lo de ayer y sus tropas? - el me ve y niega con la cabeza. Me aterra que sepan que estoy con vida. No se cómo terminó eso ayer y la verdad no tengo ánimos de preguntarlo. Solo me alegro en ver que los que estaban conmigo se encuentran bien; aunque excluyo a Allyson.

Todos en la sala estamos expectantes, excepto Allyson que se ve muy tranquila, como si estuviera viendo un simple programa de televisión; hasta tiene el lujo de arreglarse su cabello. Yo volteo los ojos y le resto importancia - pero primero les tenemos un video que… nos mostrará lo que se está viviendo actualmente en el país y que, nuestros invitados, tendrán el placer de comentar junto conmigo. Por favor… - hace una señal y comienza un video mostrando lo que están viviendo los distritos, sobre todo los que han sido afectados gravemente, como el 8, 4, 3, 7 y 11. Johanna le presta atención y se sienta en la orilla de su silla, mientras que Wiress y Beetee intercambian miradas y se dan aliento. Chaff solo se dedica a mirar al suelo y Mags, bueno ¿qué puedo decir sobre cómo se siente?. Todos ellos no quieren mirar a la pantalla, ya que se encontrarán con el horror de sus distritos.

Busco a Finnick con la mirada y no lo encuentro en la sala ¿Dónde estará? Pero también me doy cuenta que Gale tampoco se encuentra.

- Ellos se fueron - Haymitch me susurra y yo lo miro extrañada.

- ¿A dónde? - él se muerde el labio y suspira, para luego decir...

- Se fueron con el comando al Distrito 8 esta mañana - ¿Qué? Pero… Dios, no me acordaba que salían hoy... ¿Finnick en las tropas?

- El… no me dijo nada… - Haymitch me acaricia el cabello suavemente y luego me toma del hombro. Se que mi amistad con Finnick es reciente, pero, de igual forma me dolió el que no se despidiera.

En eso pasan imágenes del Distrito 12 y yo me quedo viendo con tristeza. Ver todos esos lugares en donde yo estuve y en donde crecí; el pueblo, la plaza, el Palacio de Justicia; aunque debo decir que es lo único que mantiene algunas partes en pie todavía. Cuando pasan cerca de la panadería de los Mellark, mi corazón se encoje y doy gracias porque Peeta no este aquí. Le dolería tanto. Menos mal que no pasaron la Veta, porque ahí si estaría rompiendo algo de la rabia. Haymitch solo se dedica a apretarme el hombro hasta que termina la transmisión con una reportera dándole el pase a los estudios de nuevo.

- Muy bien, como se los había dicho antes, hoy tenemos dos invitados especiales, los cuales nos hablarán un poco y compartirán sus opiniones - estoy tensa, no se quienes estén ahí, pero de igual forma, me aterra algo.

- Tranquila - Haymitch me susurra, pero creo que es en vano su intento de calmarme, ya que allí, sentados y vestidos muy presentables y elegantes, se encuentran…

- Demosle la bienvenida a nuestra vencedora de los 70º Juegos del Hambre y a nuestro querido diseñador; Annie Cresta y Cinna - no puedo respirar, me aferro a los apoyabrazos de la silla de ruedas y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qués hacen ahí? - grito con desespero y Haymitch me retiene para evitar que me levante. Mags solo se tapa la boca y solloza en silencio.

La mirada perdida de Annie y la sonrisa fingida de Cinna me alertan que algo no está nada bien y que han sido obligados a estar ahí. No puedo despegar la mirada en dirección a Cinna y una duda se interpone en mi mente… ¿Dónde tendrán al padre de Peeta?

* * *

**Katniss y el equipo lograron salir con vida de la lucha… Es difícil decirlo pero, no se esperan cosas buenas de esto... Sin embargo es una alegría que Peeta haya ido a visitar a Katniss con la intención de conocerla. Eso es un indicio de que le importa, aunque su mente este jugando con él ¿Qué piensan ustedes acerca de esto?**

**Ahora que Annie y Cinna están frente a las cámaras ¿ellos serán capaces de hablar acerca de lo que está sucediendo? **

**Gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios! Y aunque los resultados de las elecciones no fueron lo que esperaba :/ Sé que con la lucha y el gran esfuerzo de todos los venezolanos, podemos llevar a flote a un grandioso país!**

**Se les quiere un montón! ¿Ya lo saben? Bueno, lo vuelvo a repetir xD**

_**EllaCampbell:**_ Jajajaja las Power Rangers sí que tendrán que actuar y prontooooo!... Finnick y Johanna son unos amores *-* me encantan esos personajes y por eso me gusta que participen más y que den su punto de vista ;) … Tranquila que yo te apoyo en conseguir un billete al 13, yo te cubro y matas a Allyson ¿te parece?... Y con Katniss mmmm bueno, con ella veremos que hacemos jajajaj.

Voy a reír mucho para olvidar el mal rato pasado este domingo! Por eso voy a buscar a Peeta y a Finnick y nos iremos de rumba! Jajaja ¿te apuntas? xD Mándale muchos saludos a mi ahijado y dile que no se antoje de nada caro esta navidad, porque todavía ando en busca de mi trabajo ideal jajaja Saludos!

_**TuSabesQuienSoy:**_ Hola :D y muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos! A mi también me encanta Johanna, ella es tan genial y perfecta jajaja Es única … Muchos saludos y espero que estés bien! Chaito.

_**Mizu:**_ Holis :D Qué bueno que resultó ingeniosa la idea de incluir a Johanna ahí jajaja la verdad al principio no lo tenía en mente, pero después se me vino a la cabeza el que ella viera algo sospechoso en Allyson y ahí fue que escribí que era ella quién los había visto xD … A mi también me encantan Johanna y Finnick! Son geniales los dos y como dices, TRES vencedores ya es para salir corriendo (huye Allyson, huyeeee)… Hay que esperar a ver que sucede con Peeta, ya que él se llevará unas sorpresas :D

Gracias por tus buenos deseos y regalos! Aunque el resultado de las elcciones en mi país no fueron las que esperaba y realmente me duele lo que sucedió; hay que tener fe en que las cosas buenas siempre vienen y que Dios está presente. Hay que esforzarnos por un futuro prometedor en Venezuela y en todos los países del mundo!

Besos!

_**AHutcherson:**_ Jajaja me hizo reír tu comentario xD … Si, pensarás que estoy algo loca, pero es bueno estarlo de vez en cuando ¿no? xD (ok, no me hagas caso). Muchos saludos y panes de Peeta!


	13. Entrevista

**Capitulo 13**

"**Entrevista"**

Estoy consternada todavía, no puedo apartar la mirada del proyector, el cual muestra la escena de una entrevista, en donde Annie y Cinna son invitados y al mismo tiempo rehenes del Capitolio.

- Bienvenida Annie. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que te vimos aquí - Caesar le habla y ella solo se limita a verlo y a tratar de sonreír. Tal vez fue eso que le obligaron a hacer. Tratar de aparentar que es solo una simple entrevista - y a ti Cinna, no es mucho el tiempo. Estoy seguro que muchos de aquí están felices de verte.

- Si. Eso creo - Cinna contesta con una sonrisa, pero sinceramente, no le llega el brillo a sus ojos. Está devastado.

- Esto es una porquería… ¿Qué pretenden hacer con eso? - Johanna tiene razón. ¿Qué piensan hacer con ellos? ¿Amenazarnos?

- Así que… cuéntanos Annie ¿Cómo ha sido tu vida después de haber ganado los juegos? Porque, créeme; muchos han estado interesados en saber - ¿Qué quiere que le diga? ¿De lo aturdida y asustada que ha estado después de ganar y que ahora se siente cómoda en estar de nuevo con las personas que apostaron por su muerte?... Vaya, que convincente Caesar.

- No tan feliz como tu ahora Caesar… pero puedo apostar que de algo he aprendido - la voz de Annie es fría, tanto que me sorprende. Caesar solo de ríe disimuladamente y se acomoda en el sillón.

- Pues… eso es algo bueno… ¿Y tu Cinna? ¿Qué nos dices? - Cinna solo se sienta en la orilla del sillón y ve fijamente a Caesar.

- ¿Qué te puedo decir? No he estado trabajando últimamente… eso debería ser agradable - no se si pueda resistir ver esto. Sigo clavando mis uñas fuertemente del apoyabrazos de la silla de ruedas. Adiós al trabajo que hizo Camile con ellas.

- Bueno, debo imaginarlo - el público ríe y luego Caesar se aclara la garganta y se acerca más a Annie y a Cinna - Sabemos que estos últimos días no ha ocurrido nada bueno en el país. Lo que paso en el Quarter Quell fue algo inesperado y quisiéramos saber… su opinión acerca de esto… sobretodo el tuyo Annie, ya que eres sobreviviente a tus juegos - ella solo se limita a mirar al suelo y luego toma aire y voltea hacia el público.

- Nadie esperó que ocurriera algo así… definitivamente, como tu dices, fue algo inesperado…

- Y confuso. Quiero decir… que todo ese lío no fue para nada absurdo en realidad…

- ¿Por qué lo crees así? - Annie ve detenidamente a Caesar y este último solo asiente y se acomoda de nuevo en el sillón.

- Pues, un plan de ese estilo no pudo ser planificado así tan rápido - ¿está insinuando que lo planeamos antes?... Ay Dios ¿será que el sabe algo?. Annie ladea su cabeza a un lado y luego alza los hombros con indiferencia.

- No lo se… hay cosas que uno no se espera - Haymitch se tensa a mi lado y puedo ver la preocupación en su cara. Así debo verme ahorita también.

- Si, es cierto… - se ve tensión en su rostro, tal vez esté pensando que decir. Caesar se pone serio y pregunta de nuevo - A ver querida Annie. ¿Nos podrías contar como fue que viviste ese momento? ¿Qué paso por tu cabeza? - ella remueve las manos con nerviosismo tratando de recordar.

- Yo… yo solo estaba en casa… estaba en el sofá de la sala de estar viendo los juegos. Recuerdo que… cuando eso paso, yo solo quería ir a la cama. No le preste mucha atención, hasta que todo se puso negro y la transmisión acabó - ella cierra sus ojos y sigue hablando - todo permaneció en silencio y… luego se retomó la señal, pero sabía que algo no estaba bien… pero aun así decidí subir a mi habitación y descansar - el estudio se mantiene en silencio y Cinna toma una mano de Annie y le da un apretón. Ella abre sus ojos y le sonríe de medio lado.

- Entonces no pensaste nada más…

- Dije que quería descansar… ¿en qué más podría pensar? No estaba allí cuando sucedió eso, solo lo vi por televisión - Annie se altera un poco y Cinna la toma fuertemente de la mano. No me gusta verla así.

- De acuerdo querida, te entiendo - Caesar fija su mirada en Cinna y este solo niega con la cabeza.

- No me imagine nada por el estilo. Igual que ella, solo me sorprendí al verlo en pantalla… solo que yo no tuve oportunidad de ir a la cama luego… la habitación donde estaba quedaba lejos de todo - ¿qué está tratando de insinuar? Será que… ¿está hablando que estuvo encarcelado? Caesar solo asiente y ve rápidamente hacia una esquina del estudio. ¿Le habrán señalado algo?

- Bueno… eso debía esperarse, ya que solo eres el estilista de Katniss… no tenías nada que ver con eso - Cinna endurece la mandíbula y lo ve fijamente.

- Si, así es. Solo soy un estilista - esto no me está gustando, no se a que quiere llegar Caesar con esta entrevista.

- Y díganme ¿sus lazos eran muy fuertes?... ya saben, sobre todo tu Annie, ya que tenías una gran amistad con Finnick Odair y tu Cinna, se veía el vínculo que tenías con Katniss Everdeen - me tenso y propino un grito ahogado, el cual es callado cuando me llevo la mano rápidamente a mi boca.

- Nuestros vínculos no se iban del todo por la amistad. Había un trabajo de por medio - Annie contesta seriamente y siguiendo con su dedo los trazos del tapizado del sillón.

- Entonces eso quiere decir que tal vez les habían comentado algo sobre el plan… porque déjenme decirles que eso… pues, no pudo ser organizado así de momento a otro - Annie levanta la mirada hacia Caesar y Cinna solo lo mira con detenimiento.

- Yo no sabía nada del plan… y si ellos lo organizaron antes, pues yo estuve excluida de ello.

- Pero el señor Odair se veía muy decidido, al igual que la señorita Everdeen y el señor Mellark… Tal vez tuvieron algo que insinuarles - se le ve enojo en la mirada de Cinna y luego este, sorprendentemente se acerca más a Caesar y lo encara de frente, apoyando sus manos del apoyabrazos del sillón y de la mano de Annie.

- Nosotros no sabíamos nada. A demás Katniss y Peeta se les veía que no sabían que estaban haciendo - dice rápidamente - era muy confuso seguir el plan de Beetee. Hasta se le veía como le costaba a Katniss llevar el cable y como Finnick se asustó en saber que ella tendría que salir de la cueva. Estaban nerviosos, al igual que yo al verlo por televisión.

- Pues se veía muy sospechoso…

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y era también parte del plan que casi Johanna Mason la matara? ¿Qué esa corriente eléctrica la paralizara luego? ¿Era parte de su plan que Enobaria atacara a Chaff y lo hiriera y que Peeta cayera de la altura de ese árbol por la fuerza del campo? ¿Y también estaba en sus líos que bombardearan al Distrito 12? - Cinne se acerca más a Caesar - ¡Ellos no lo sabían! Hasta el mismo Finnick se veía asustado. ¡Ellos solo sabían que tenían que luchar para estar vivos! - Me asusto al ver tan alterado a Cinna. Es la primera vez que lo veo así. Él siempre es dulce y calmado, nunca lo vi de esa forma. Pero no podía hacer más. Aunque nos esté encubriendo, igualmente no me gusta que se altere de esa forma.

Caesar coloca una mano en su pecho y lo aleja lentamente en un gesto auto protector y de conciliación - Tranquilo Cinna. Les creo.

- De acuerdo - él se echa para atrás y se sienta de nuevo, llevándose una mano a su cabeza, para luego bajarla. Annie lo ve preocupada y lo toma fuertemente de la mano. Caesar solo se limita a estudiarlo con la mirada, para luego preguntar.

- ¿Qué hay del mentor de Peeta y Katniss. Haymitch Abernathy?

- No lo se. No tenía idea de nada de lo que sabía Haymitch. A demás, tengo tiempo que no lo veo - Caesar asiente y luego ve a Cinna.

- Yo tampoco se lo que Haymitch sabía. Solo me limité a hacer mi trabajo.

- ¿Podría haber formado parte de la conspiración?

- Como dije. Solo me limité a trabajar diseñando para Katniss. A demás, haberlo sido, él nunca lo mencionó en mi presencia.

- ¿Y qué les dice su corazón?

- Que el debió hacer lo mejor que le pareciera - Annie contesta y se recuesta del sillón cruzando sus piernas.

- Podemos parar ahorita si quieren.

- ¿Hay algo más que discutir? - Cinna pregunta.

- Iba a preguntarles que piensan de la guerra, pero si están un poco alterados…

- No, para nada. No estoy alterado para opinar sobre eso - Cinna suelta el agarre de la mano de Annie y ella se sienta erguida de nuevo - Quiero decirles a todos los habitantes de Panem que piensen que es lo mejor para ustedes y sus familias. Ahora estamos atravesando por un momento crítico, del cual muchos no se esperaban, pero aun así veían un indicio de ello - la cámara lo enfoca de frente y el aprovecha esa atención para decir - no estoy a favor de la guerra. Nunca lo he estado. Pero considerando estas circunstancias, solo tengo que decir que…

- Que hagan un alto al fuego - Annie lo interrumpe y Cinna cierra sus ojos, para luego abrirlos y voltear hacia ella. Annie lo ignora y sigue hablando - como dije. Que hagan un alto fuego y mediten sobre todo esto. Nos estamos matando unos a otros como una vez pasó hace muchos años con la humanidad. Somos lo que quedamos de esas fuertes guerras y… tal vez tuvimos suerte, ya que los que quedamos, somos un pequeño porcentaje de lo que éramos antes. No podemos seguir acabando con la raza humana. Pronto no quedará nada - los susurros en la sala de juntas poco a poco van incrementando su intensidad y puedo ver como Johanna se levanta enojada y camina hacia un rincón de la habitación. Annie ve a la cámara y dice - solo reconsidérenlo y piensen en el futuro; en el futuro de sus familias y de quienes les rodean.

- Entonces ¿están pidiendo que hagan un alto al fuego?

- Si Caesar, lo que escuchaste - Annie ve a Cinna y este solo se recuesta del sillón mirando sus manos, las cuales lleva fuertemente tomadas en su regazo - lo que escucharon - Annie repite en un susurro y suspira. Cinna asiente luego de un rato y habla.

- Ahora que lo escuchaste ¿podríamos acabar con esto para que podamos irnos a nuestras habitaciones y descansar? Quiero terminar de dibujar unos bocetos - se ve inconformidad en el. Estoy segura que no era precisamente eso que quería decir. Pero doy gracias porque no dijo otra cosa, no me perdonaría que les hicieran algo luego de salir del estudio; aunque la verdad, ya se han ganado varios enemigos. Muchos, por así decirlo, debido a lo que dijo Annie. Un alto al fuego, creo que todos estarán pensando que nos han traicionado. Bueno, eso es lo que escucho ahora.

Caesar se voltea hacia la cámara y sonríe - Bien querido público, esto ha sido todo por hoy. Podemos volver con nuestra programación regular.

Coin apaga las pantallas mientras al momento que una mujer lee una lista con las escaseces que hay en el Capitolio, y luego pega su puño contra la mesa - No puede ser ¡Están con ellos! - otras acusaciones rebotan en la habitación, sobre todo las de Johanna, quien se mantiene firme al decir que Annie no debía decir eso, que era una traidora.

Haymitch solo se mantiene callado y se lleva las manos a su cara. Yo no puedo seguir aquí, no puedo seguir escuchando esas acusaciones hacia ellos. Puede que no era eso lo que esperaba escuchar, pero tal vez lo hicieron porque estaban amenazados o algo por el estilo. No los culpo, creo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo… ¿o no?

Trato de salir, pero la pierna de Haymitch me retiene la rueda de la silla, por lo que me impide avanzar. Así que tomo aire profundamente y me obligo a levantarme. Me sorprendo al ver cómo responde mi pierna; después de todo, el medicamento que me dio el médico funcionó.

Camino cuidadosamente hasta la puerta y escucho que Coin me llama - No tiene permiso para retirarse todavía, señorita Everdeen - volteo y veo a Haymitch mirándome con reproche, al igual que Coin. Pero al cambiar la mirada hacia dónde está Allyson, me percato que ella me mira con suficiencia. Definitivamente tengo que saber que piensa esa… tipa. Pero por ahora solo quiero estar sola y meditar; no permitiré que unos soldados me impidan salir, como el que tengo ahora de frente a mi sujetándome de mi brazo derecho. Volteo de nuevo hacia la puerta y doy un tirón en mi brazo para liberarme y salgo corriendo de la sala. Me sorprendo de nuevo al ver como responde mi pierna. Trato de seguir la marcha y salir rápidamente de ahí.

Luego de correr huyendo de la sala, me percato que estoy de nuevo dentro del depósito en donde me he encontrado con Gale en dos ocasiones. Al parecer, este lugar siempre está preparado para recibirme; aparece de la nada. Luego de retomar el aire y acariciar mi pierna, luego de sentir una ligera punzada; me siento en el suelo y lágrimas comienzan a salir de mis ojos - ¡están vivos todavía! ¡Cinna está vivo todavía! - se me forma una sonrisa involuntariamente y me llevo una mano a mi cabello. Ellos están vivos, pero ahora tienen el ojo de los rebeldes puestos en ellos. Ahora son considerados traidores y Coin no se quedará con esa. Estoy feliz de verlos enteros, pero tengo miedo que ahora Coin rompa su trato y no quiera mandar unidades para rescatarlos. Tengo que hacer algo y es ya. De momento viene a mi la imagen del padre de Peeta y una nueva duda aparece en mi mente ¿Será que el pensará lo mismo? ¿Será que él también quiere un alto al fuego? La verdad no lo se, pero la actitud de Cinna me dejo mucho en que pensar; se le veía inconforme y algo enojado ¿Será que eso no era lo que él quería decir?... Uff ahora si que estoy confundida.

Luego de un largo rato decido salir e irme a mi habitación, pero cuando doblo a una esquina, me tropiezo con alguien fuertemente - Lo siento, no vi por don… - subo la mirada, ya que la tenía hacia el suelo y me doy cuenta que con quien me tropecé es... - ¡Peeta! - el me ve de arriba abajo y frunce su ceño, para luego sonreír tímidamente.

- Tu… ¿no estabas en una silla de ruedas esta mañana? - me señala y yo solo trato de no ponerme nerviosa, ya que justamente al tropezarme con él, estaba pensando en su padre y como podría estar ahora. Tengo miedo que le hagan algo o que… No Katniss, no puedes pensar eso. El padre de Peeta no pueden matarlo, no ahora.

- Yo… eh, si pero decidí por mi misma dejarla rápido. Fue solo por precaución y comodidad, nada más eso - el entrecierra sus ojos y sonríe no muy convencido.

- De acuerdo, si eso crees que es mejor…

- Oye ¿estás dudando de mi palabra?

- No, tranquila - oculta una risa - ¿eres así de impulsiva todo el tiempo? - me sonrojo al escuchar eso ¿de verdad soy así?... por favor Katniss, claro que lo eres.

- Tiendo a serlo. Disculpa - bajo la mirada al suelo y Peeta lleva su mano a mi mentón y me hace subir la cabeza suavemente.

- No te disculpes, eso te identifica. Te hace ser especial - el baja su mirada apenado y veo como un ligero sonrojo se asoma en sus mejillas. Yo solo no puedo dejar vero y pensar lo tierno que se ve.

- Eh… gracias - le sonrío y el sube su mirada de nuevo y nos quedamos viéndonos directamente a los ojos; esos ojos azules que tanto me gustan y me hacen sentir segura y tranquila. Lo quiero tanto. Pero de repente el brillo en su mirada cambia a una muy distinta y él se tensa y veo como sus pupilas de se dilatan. En eso siento que su agarre a mi mentón se hace más fuerte, provocando que me duela un poco, pero de un momento a otro el reacciona y baja mano rápidamente y la aprieta en un puño a su costado - Peeta - le susurro y él se lleva sus manos a su cabeza y se despeina su cabello, para luego bajarlas rápidamente.

- Yo… lo siento, no… - el rehúye a mi mirada y veo como sus manos tiemblan ligeramente.

- Peeta ¿te sientes bien? - me acerco más a él y llevo mi mano derecha a su hombro, pero él se remueve y camina hacia un lado. Yo lo miro extrañada y el solo sigue rehusándose a mirarme.

- Lo siento… debo irme - y con esto se voltea y camina rápidamente por el pasillo, perdiéndolo de vista luego de unos segundos.

No entiendo que paso. Todo estaba tan bien hasta que nos miramos a los ojos. Estoy asustada, no se que le pasa a Peeta; pero luego viene a mi esa voz que me dice - todo lo bueno dura poco - como odio escuchar mi conciencia, pero creo que esta vez tiene razón.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a salir así de la sala? - volteo y veo a Haymitch parado frente a mi.

- No quería estar más tiempo ahí. Me molesta que piensen así de Annie y Cinna - el se lleva la mano a la cara y se aprieta el puente de su nariz.

- Katniss, entiende que ellos…

- Están siendo manipulados ¿es que no los viste? - comienzo a alzar la voz - las miradas de ellos no eran de serenidad. Annie estaba aterrada y Cinna… bueno, él lo vi muy cambiado, pero seguro es por esa misma razón - me tranquilizo un poco y suspiro - ellos no pueden seguir allá Haymitch. No… no pueden - ellos tienen que vivir, por Finnick, por Peeta y por mi. Ellos son nuestra carnada.

- Yo… creo en ti Katniss - alzo la mirada y lo veo sorprendida. No pensé que me diría eso, más bien pensé que me reprocharía como siempre lo hace - te entiendo y te ayudaré. Por Finnick, por Peeta y por ti. Lo haré - le sonrío y por mero impulso, lo abrazo. Él se resiste al principio, pero luego se resigna y me devuelve el abrazo.

- Gracias Haymitch - le digo con sinceridad.

- Bueno, será mejor que me sigas, porque hay que ir para el centro de entrenamiento. Boggs me mando a buscarte por eso - yo me sorprendo y levanto la mirada hacia el.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si. Pero si me sigues abrazando no podremos caminar - el ríe y yo me separo de él.

- Gracias. Daré lo mejor de mi.

- Eso espero preciosa. ¿Estás bien de tu pierna? Bueno, con la corrida de hace un rato, creo que ya conseguí la respuesta - yo río y llevo por inercia la mano a mi pierna.

- Si, ya está bien - el me ve no muy convencido y me toma del brazo.

- Bueno, podrás comenzar con el arco y las flechas - me guiña un ojo y yo le sonrío.

- Eso será magnífico - el asiente y comenzamos a caminar hacia el ascensor, pero volteo de inmediato hacia donde se marchó Peeta hace unos momentos. No se que le paso y me da miedo que le esté pasando algo malo y yo no pueda ayudarlo. Me asusto verlo así, de veras que si.

_**Pov Allyson**_

Vaya, simplemente esa chica me sorprendió. Es lista, pero sigue siendo un estorbo. Ay Finnick, que triste es ver a tu amada estando retenida en el Caitolio. Es una pena de verdad. Y ese estilista con su gran bocota, espero que no salga con tonterías. No me conviene.

- Allyson - escucho la voz de mi madre y me volteo hacia ella.

- Si señora - ella me hace una seña indicándome que la siga hacia su oficina. Cuando entramos, ella se sienta detrás de su escritorio y yo me siento frente a ella.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente ayer? Quiero detalles - se que le había dicho, pero al parecer ella no se queda con información corta, por lo que no me debió impresionar que me pidiera detalles.

- Pues, como dije madre. Estábamos grabando y cuando terminamos, escuchamos un zumbido a lo lejos, pero el comandante Boggs noto algo extraño en él, entonces nos pidió que nos escondiéramos. Para cuando estábamos ocultos, nos dimos cuenta que eran de la fuerza del Capitolio. Lo demás fue simple lucha.

- ¿Simple lucha? Solo… ¿una simple lucha? - mi madre se levanta de su silla y se acerca a mi apoyando sus manos del escritorio e inclinándose en dirección - Allyson, esto es grave. Ellos de seguro ya saben nuestra ubicación; y no me sorprendería a que ya fueron con la información a Snow. ¿Sabes lo grave que eso?

- Madre. Los pocos que quedaron estaban desorientados. Yo misma me encargue de que así fuera…

- ¿Y los del equipo de grabación?

- Les pedí que huyeran antes de la revuelta. Ellos lograron esconderse y a la final ese soldado ¿Gale es que se llama?... Bueno, los encontró y los trajo de vuelta al distrito - mi madre asiente y camina alrededor del escritorio.

- Por lo menos a la señorita Everdeen no le paso nada grave. La necesitamos viva - Katniss. Todo gira en torno a ella. Que fastidiosa es.

- Si ¡Qué alivio! - respondo con sarcasmo. Mi madre se da cuenta y para su andar.

- Será mejor que cuides tus expresiones Allyson. Depende de ti que esos mensajes se den como es debido. Esa chica puede ser muy valiosa dentro de poco.

- ¿Enviándola a la guerra? No creo que puedas mantenerla con vida.

- Eso tiene un propósito. Mientras más la vean, su imagen de Sinsajo se intensificará y las fuerzas rebeldes tendrán más vida...

- ¿Por qué ella tiene que hacer ese trabajo? ¿Por qué no simplemente la mandan donde Snow para que haga su acto y te deshaces de ella rápido? - lo se, fui impulsiva, pero es la verdad. Ella misma lo dijo. Esa chica es solo una herramienta. No entiendo por qué no la manda a cumplir su tonta promesa y así acaba con Snow y nosotros con ella.

- Yo se lo que hago Allyson. Se muy bien lo que hago. Boggs me comento sobre su petición y lo único que puedo es aceptarla. Me conviene tenerla bajo mi dominio y si una petición de ir a la guerra quería, era mejor acatarla a que dejarla ir - ella prosigue su camina por toda la oficina y yo solo me quedo sentada en la silla con la desdicha de seguir viéndole la cara a esa Katniss.

- ¿Entonces?

- Entonces, la enviaremos con las tropas al Distrito 4.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué hará ella ahí?

- Más bien, harán…

- Espera un momento ¿Yo también iré? Madre esto es...

- Hay que seguir los planes. Será bueno que ustedes graben algo allá, así el país verá a Katniss en acción y los propos tendrán más valides. Tranquila, ustedes estarán a salvo - ¿a salvo? Todo esto es culpa de ella… Agh ¡como la odio! Ahora puede que muera por estar allá con ella… pero, un momento. Tal vez mi madre no quiera perder a dos imágenes valiosas.

- Entonces, Peeta también irá - mi madre se detiene y se voltea hacia mi lentamente.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

- Lo que escuchaste. Le pedí a Peeta que trabajara para mi, así que el también irá - mientras más distracciones tenga esa niña, mejor. Peeta estará a mi lado y ella solo se limitará a hacer su trabajo. Le voy a dar donde más le duela.

- Imposible, el está en revisión todavía…

- Ya le dieron de alta. Hoy mismo - ella se me queda viendo detenidamente y luego suspira.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo tenías planeado?

- No lo tenía planeado. Solo fue un acto de solidaridad. Ese chico es talentoso y además, es un vencedor como los otros ¿recuerdas?... El chico amoroso - sonrío con suficiencia.

- Sabes en lo que te estás metiendo ¿verdad? - yo solo alzo los hombros como respuesta. No me importa lo que diga. Yo siempre hago lo que me propongo y esta vez no dejaré que ni ella ni nadie se interponga en mis decisiones.

- Soy adulta - mi madre voltea sus ojos, toma asiento de nuevo y abre una carpeta.

- De acuerdo, como sea. Solo te pido que lo mantengas vigilado. El Capitolio lo tiene en la mira, ahora que su padre es rehén al igual que Annie Cresta y Cinna.

- Lo se, estoy al tanto.

- Entonces espero que hagas las cosas bien. A estas alturas un pequeño fallo puede ser crucial ¿me entiendes? - odio que me den órdenes. Siempre las he odiado y desde que llegué aquí, han sido puras órdenes de ella. Espero que eso cambie pronto.

- Si madre…

- Disculpe, presidenta Coin - volteo y veo a ese viejo de Plutarch parado en la puerta.

- Si señor Heavensbee.

- Hay un informe sobre las tropas en el Distrito 8. Han estado ayudando a Paylor con los heridos y prevén traer a unos cuatro niños hacia acá. Están en grave estado - ¿más niños? Por Dios ¿Qué creen que esto? ¿Un orfanato?

- Pues, tal vez hayan más camas en el hospital. Mandaré un aviso al director del hospital ¿Para cuándo estarán aquí?

- Para mañana por la mañana. El señor Hawthorne dejará a varios soldados allá para que sigan ayudando y el, junto con el soldado Odair volverán mañana - otro tipito que tengo que sacar de encima, Finnick Odair.

- De acuerdo. Ellos se tienen que preparar para ir al cuatro junto con la otra unidad - Plutarch asiente - a demás señor Heavensbee, quería informarle que la señorita Everdeen, junto con el equipo de grabación, irán al Distrito 4 también - el viejo me ve por unos segundos y luego aparta la mirada hacia mi madre.

- ¿Está segura?

- Por supuesto. Mientras más creíbles sean los mensajes, mejor. Algo tenemos que aprovechar de la idea del señor Abernathy ¿no es así señorita Brent? - ella me mira con sus ojos penetrantes y autoritarios. Por más que no quiera, tengo que acceder.

- Si, señora - ya veré que haré con esto… mmm creo que tal vez pueda…

- Ya se puede retirar señorita - me sobresalto y asiento luego de unos segundos.

- Con su permiso alcaldesa - me levanto de la silla y camino hacia la puerta - con su permiso señor Heavensbee - el viejo se aparta y hace un ademán para que pase.

Pronto lo tendré en la palma de mi mano. Este viaje al Distrito 4 tal vez me sirva para algo. Primero tengo que seguir con el plan. Ya comencé con Peeta y ya está dando resultados. Él tiene que estar alejado de ella. Katniss Everdeen no se saldrá con la suya tan fácilmente. Si quiere jugar a ser la heroína, lo hará; pero yo siempre estaré a un paso tras ella, y ya no tendrá a su amado esposito.

_**Pov Katniss**_

Antes de ir al centro de entrenamiento, decidí ir a buscar algo rápido en mi habitación. Haymitch me acompaño y se quedó afuera mientras busco.

Estoy buscando entre los cajones del gabinete que se encuentra a un lado de mi cama. La actitud de Peeta me dejó desconcertada; no se que le paso por su mente para que de momento a otro cambiara su mirada y se tensara de esa forma. Me asustaron sus ojos dilatados y el temblor en sus manos. Es por eso que pienso ayudarlo, quiero estar lo más cerca posible de él y pensé que, no lo se… tal vez si utilizo ese medallón que me dio en los juegos, tal vez le haga recordar, ya que el mismo me dijo que lo mando a hacer para mi y se dedicó en escribirme una nota. Si, se que estúpido y quizás siga sin recordarme, pero no pienso perder las esperanzas. Johanna me dio esa idea de hablar y funcionó; quien sabe si yo sigo hablándole y acercándome a el que, en un momento dado, él pueda recordar algo.

Busco debajo de mis camisas y encuentro una caja, la examino bien y me doy cuenta que es la caja que yo usaba para guardar cosas de mi padre. Me la dieron unos días después que desperté. Gale me dijo que ellos fueron a una inspección al 12 y el decidió ir a mi casa a buscar nuestras cosas valiosas. No se como encontró la caja, ya que la tenía escondida dentro de mi closet, pero de igual forma se lo agradecí.

Me siento en la cama y la abro. Allí están todas esas cartas que mi padre le escribía a mi madre cuando tenían mi edad. También se encuentran fotografías de nuestra familia y unas más recientes cuando estábamos en la casa de la aldea de los vencedores. Decidí guardar el collar ahí, ya que representa mucho para mí. Cuando lo encontré por fin en el fondo de la caja; lo abro con cuidado y encuentro la fotografía de mi madre y de Prim, esa que yo tome, y a su lado sale la nota doblada que Peeta escribió; la desdoblo y la leo: "Para la persona más especial que haya conocido. Tu luz ilumina mi camino". Es ahí cuando pienso en lo que me dijo. El otro espacio estaba vacío para que yo colocara la fotografía de quien pensara mejor para ese espacio. Es por ello que como acto reflejo coloco a un lado el collar en la cama, busco una fotografía y tomo una tijera que está en el cajón de la mesita de noche.

Me siento realizada luego de encontrar la fotografía y recortar la cara de la persona que ahora mantiene mi corazón latiendo fuerte. Esa persona que me da esperanza de seguir adelante con su amor y protección; y aunque no me recuerde ahora, tengo la ilusión de que dentro de su corazón todavía quede algo de mi. Solo un poco.

Miro mi trabajo con detenimiento y lo admiro. Ahí en el espacio vacío y en donde antes estaba la nota, la cual ahora guardo como un tesoro en un sobre dentro de mi caja; está la parte recortada de la cara de Peeta de una fotografía que Haymitch nos tomó a mi y a él en su cumpleaños número 17. Allí con su sonrisa radiante, me muestra lo feliz que estaba, ese fue el fin de semana luego de volver a casa ya siendo marido y mujer, por lo que puedo decir que esta es la foto correcta.

- Katniss date prisa preciosa. Odio tener que esperar - escucho la voz de impaciente de Haymitch desde afuera.

- Ya voy - le grito y guardo las cosas de nuevo en su lugar. Para cuando termino, miro de nuevo la foto y sonrío - vamos a estar juntos de nuevo. Lo prometo - beso la foto, cierro el guardapelo y me lo guindo del cuello; le doy vueltas de nuevo a mi añillo de matrimonio y salgo con una sonrisa.

- Ya era hora. Mira que a la comandante Jackson no le gustan las impuntualidades.

- Tranquilo Haymitch, todo estará bien- el me mira extrañado y luego posa su mirada en mi cuello.

- Supongo que no vale la pena preguntar - yo río y lo tomo del brazo.

- No. Es asunto mío - el voltea sus ojos.

- De acuerdo Chica en Llamas. Como quieras - suspiro y tomo el collar con mi mano. Ya no me duele la herida del hombro ni la de la pierna, por lo que podré entrenar, aunque sea con el arco. Lo tengo que hacer. Es el motivo que para que siga en pie.

* * *

**La entrevista a Annie y a Cinna armó confusión y puede que haya creado que las fuerzas rebeldes crean que son traidores... Pero ¿será que fueron obligados a decirlo? o más bien ¿será que Annie interrumpió rápidamente el diálogo de Cinna para encubrir algo?**

**Ahora que Coin aprobó la ida de Katniss al Distrito 4 ¿puede que Allyson aproveche esa oportunidad para desarrollar su plan contra ella? **

**La actitud de Peeta fue extraña, pero Katniss no se detendrá hasta estar más tiempo cerca de él y, creo que el collar le dará más ánimos ¿qué creen ustedes?**

**Tome unas partes de la entrevista del libro original de Sinsajo, pero lo demás salió de mi locas ideas jejejej**

**Un beso a todos! Pueden agregarme a twitter mary_dc26 (les doy follow back xD)**

_**EllaCampbell:**_ Vecina, no sabes lo feliz que me siento de saber que tengo una gemela extranjera y que de paso comparte las mismas ideas de locura y planes asesinos contra Allyson (corro en círculos). Por eso cumpliré con el regalo de mi ahijado y la bruja va a sufrir! (pero primero se revelarán unas cuantas cosas de ella).

También comparto contigo el que Peeta y Katniss sean maravillosos y hayan nacido para ser el uno para el otro *-* LOS AMOOOO! Y por en honor a ellos, los enemigos tienen que sufrir ¿No es así?

Gracias por hacerme reír recordando el tan emblemático "¿Por qué no te callas?" xD No sabes lo gracioso y extraño que es reírte sola y en frente de todos en la universidad (porque me pasó al siguiente día después que me lo recordaras xD); así que vuelvo a repetir que eres una gran hermana perdida y compañera de adicciones azucaradas y propensas a futura hiperactividad :D

Un abrazo para ti y para Conchas de Mango!

_**ErandiGuz:**_ Hola :D Todos esperamos eso, pero ya verás que el Capitolio no se saldrá con la suya. Snow pagará y Katniss no se quedará de brazos cruzados … Saludos y panes de Peeta!

_**Mizu:**_ Hi :D Estoy de acuerdo contigo! Allyson se metió en terreno prohibido y ahora tendrá que enfrentarse a una muy celosa chica llamada Katniss! Pero tranqui que pronto las cosas darán un giro y esa bruja se ganará a más enemigos. Los cuatro vencedores están separados, pero Finnick siempre estará de lado de Katniss, así que no hay que preocuparse. También tengo que decir que me encanta Haymitch! Él es tan genial aunque sea alcohólico, no importa jejeje Es el mejor mentor que hay y por eso no merece seguir sufriendo; su nueva familia está presente y estoy segura que su lazo con Peeta y Katniss crecerá aun más *-* … Aunque con Johanna es un caso aparte jajaja esos dos son tan parecidos que por eso se pelean ¿No crees?

Gracias las galletas :D Me encantaron!

Te mando unas de vuelta y le agrego una postal de Finnick en traje de baño y posando sexy *o* jajaja ¿te lo imaginas?

_**AHutcherson:**_ Holis! Estar loca está de moda jajaja (bueno, eso creo yo jajaj). Sobre el papá de Peeta mmm… solo puedo decir que él tendrá mucha suerte, porque cuenta con el apoyo y la disposición de Katniss de que sea rescatado, así que pronto se revelara de su paradero… Un abrazote para ti y azucarillos!

_**Chrushbut:**_ Holaaa! Jajajajaj no sabes lo mucho que me hiciste reír con tu diálogo entre Peeta, Katniss y Allyson xD jajajaj estuvo genial! Descuida que yo también estoy oficialmente declarada como persona mentalmente desorientada así que es bueno compartir el mismo diagnóstico con otros jajaja

Tranquila que a Annie, Cinne y nuestro suegrito Mellark, no se quedarán soportando las injurias de Snow, por lo que puedo adelantar que Katniss luchará para que sean rescatados

Un abrazo enorme y estofado de cordero para ti ;)


	14. Tengo que ser fuerte

**Capitulo 14**

"**Tengo que ser fuerte"**

Bajamos unos dos pisos hasta el Centro de Entrenamiento. La verdad no tiene nada de que envidiarle al que me acogió a mi y a Peeta en el Capitolio para entrenar para los juegos. Tienen todo tipo de implementos de lucha, blancos para tiros con el arco, y unas cabinas donde se puede practicar el uso de armas de fuego como pistolas, rifles y artefactos explosivos. Allí también se puede entrenar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y me di cuenta que hay una sección en donde se encuentran pesas, ya sea para su lanzamiento o por simple practica de ejercicios.

Me quedo maravillada por la variedad de arcos, que no me doy cuenta que Haymitch me estaba llamando.

- ¿Qué? - el voltea sus ojos y toma de la mano.

- Será mejor que aprendas a escuchar o si no serás…

- Señorita Everdeen. Sea bienvenida. El comandante Boggs me informó sobre su reciente admisión en las fuerzas rebeldes. Será un honor - la comandante Jackson, una mujer de mediana edad y facciones severas. Creo que Haymitch tenía razón al decir que aprendiera a escuchar; la verdad no quiero meterme en problemas con esta mujer al mando.

- Gracias - respondo.

- Ella recientemente ha salido del hospital por unas heridas causadas en un accidente ¿Cree usted que pueda comenzar hoy? - ella me estudia de arriba abajo y frunce su ceño para luego asentir y responder con un ademán de su mano.

- Yo la veo bien. A menos que…

- Estoy bien. Puedo hacerlo - respondo decidida y ella me ve de nuevo con ojos calculadores.

- De acuerdo. Veamos que puede hacer con los arcos, aunque no me extrañaría que le atinara a todas; viendo su desempeño con ellos - nos conduce hasta la sección de tiro con arco, donde también se encuentra un chico entrenando. No lo hace mal.

- Bien... las dejo para que trabajen. Nos vemos para la cena.

- Aja - Haymitch le dice algo en susurros a la comandante y luego se despide con la mano y se va.

Tomo como unos 2 minutos en adaptarme de nuevo al arco, ya que tengo tiempo que no uso uno; además que el vendaje en mi hombro izquierdo no ayuda del todo, pero poco a poco voy acostumbrándome.

Mi arco está, por así decirlo, decomisado en la Unidad de Armas. En este distrito no se le permite a los civiles portar armas, ya que se supone que son de uso exclusivo por la milicia y agentes autorizados, por lo que se me confisco tenerlo. Cabe destacar que tampoco podría usarlo, debido a que no tenía permiso para subir a l superficie y utilizarlo. Bueno, hasta hace poco que me permitieron salir; pero a fin de cuentas, no creo que me lo den ahora. Claro, si es que no ruego por él; es uno de los pocos recuerdos que tengo de mi padre, el lo fabrico.

Salgo de mis cavilaciones cuando logro dar al blanco a uno de los objetos móviles que se encuentran aquí para la práctica. Ya me acostumbre al arco y el vendaje del hombro ya no me molesta.

- Vaya, si que eres buena - me sobresalto y volteo a mi lado izquierdo para darme cuenta que el chico que estaba practicando cuando llegue, me estaba hablando.

- Ah… si, gracias - le sonrío tímidamente. Todavía no me acostumbro a tratar con personas del 13. Siento que son algo así como una generación rezagada del Capitolio; solo que están vestidos normales y no con esos atuendos raros, excesos de maquillaje y transformaciones estéticas.

- Me llamo Tom - le doy al blanco de nuevo y lo miro de nuevo para darme cuenta que tiene su mano extendida hacia mi. Yo lo miro por unos segundos y maniobro con el arco para tomarlo con mi mano izquierda y así poder extender la otra y aceptar su apretón. DE algo que aprendimos Prim y yo de nuestra madre, es ser educadas, aunque la persona que de frente no nos agrade. Creo que este caso no puedo decir lo mismo, ya que este chico se ve agradable.

- Mucho gusto. Katniss.

- Lo se - sonrío soltando su mano y tomando de nuevo una flecha.

- Ya debería estar acostumbrada - susurro, pero al parecer el escucho y comenzó a reír disimuladamente.

- Deberías. Eres conocida por todo el país - él toma un flecha y la lanza, atinando un poco fuera del blanco - Agh… debería ya estar bien - lo miro de reojo y lo veo agitando su brazo.

- ¿Te pasa algo? - el ve me de reojo y niega con la cabeza, para luego agitar de nuevo su brazo y abrir y cerrar varias veces en un puño su mano.

- Si. Es solo que me he exigido mucho y creo que no tengo tanta resistencia al practicar tanto - yo dejo mi arco en el suelo y camino hacia él, tomo su arco y su mano, haciéndole un sencillo masaje, como me lo hacia mi padre cada vez que me cansaba al practicar. Vale destacar que el chico se quedó estático y se puso nervioso; yo solo sonreí y coloque su arco en posición y le di una flecha, me posicione detrás de él, como muchas veces lo hacia mi padre; y con cuidado fui haciéndolo apuntar al blanco móvil que está de frente a nosotros. Tome su mano derecha, la cual toma la punta de la flecha y luego tome su brazo izquierdo para fuera apuntando.

- Una de las cosas que me enseño mi padre al momento de practicar el tiro, es que siempre tienes que sentir el arma - le indiqué amablemente - hacerla una parte de ti - le baje un poco el brazo derecho - tu boca es el punto de partida - le posiciono cuidadosamente la punta de la flecha cerca de su boca - y tus ojos siempre deben estar atentos. Los latidos de tu corazón te indican el momento de disparar - el chico se tensa por un momento - tranquilo, relájate. Ahora, con cuidado y de un solo tirón, dejas salir la flecha cuando tu instinto te diga y fija el blanco, para que con precisión… - lo ayudo a apuntar y con un pequeño empujón - le des justo en el blanco - la flecha sale disparada y se clava justo en el medio del círculo blanco del objeto móvil. Tom se queda paralizado y sonríe con asombro. Yo me aparto de él y me río un poco al ver como cambia su mirada del blanco a mi consecutivamente.

- ¿Cómo… como hiciste eso?

- Yo no lo hice… lo hiciste tu - le digo con indiferencia, pero no puedo ocultar la risa al verlo ahí asombrado todavía.

- Vaya - silba y se acerca a mi - eres muy buena profesora - sonríe tímidamente - gracias.

- No hay de que - es agradable. Creo que me equivoqué al juzgarlo por las apariencias.

Lo que va de entrenamiento la pasamos charlando y compartiendo experiencias. Me contó que nació aquí en el 13, pero su madre es originaria del Distrito 9. Huyó de allí cuando su padre fue condenado injustamente por un supuesto robo que hizo en las siembras de trigo. Lo ejecutaron en público y ella huyo junto con su madre. Me dijo que pasaron largos día a la deriva, cuando por fin fueron encontradas por unos soldados del 13, los cuales pensaban que eran prófugas del Capitolio, pero tuvieron compasión con ellas y les dejaron explicarles, lo cual les salvo la vida y las acogieron aquí en el distrito. Su abuela falleció hace tres meses y eso fue lo que le impulso a servir en la milicia.

- Entonces estás ahí como acto de agradecimiento - le digo mientras caminamos hacia el comedor para la cena. Lo invité para que me acompañara. Es un buen chico.

- Si… a mi madre no le gustó del todo - ríe con nerviosismo - pero, si ellos no le hubieran creído y si no le hubieran ayudado, simplemente no sobrevivirían - se detiene en la cola para entrar a registrarnos.

- Bueno… eso es cierto. Aunque habían otras… - mmm creo que será mejor que me quede callada. Si, puedo decirle que hay otras formas en que servir a otros, pero la verdad, no vale la pena, no me va a hacer caso. El ya tomo su decisión y, por mucho que no me agrade; es asunto de él ¿no? - será mejor que camines o se nos van a colear - le digo y el deja de prestarme atención y camina en la cola.

Para la cena, el menú es un crema de garbanzos y de seco arroz, con un poco de carne. Todavía me pregunto de donde sacarán la carne - ¿será que Sae trajo con ella su extenso menú de carne de perro? - pienso y me río por la idea. Creo que a los habitantes del 13 no les gustaría saber que comen eso.

- Katniss - subo la mirada de mi plato y veo como Prim y la madre de Gale, junto con su hija pequeña, Posy; se acercan a nosotros.

- Hola Prim - le saludo y ella pasa junto a mi y se sienta a mi lado. La madre de Gale y Posy, se sientan al lado de Tom - Hola Hazelle - le saludo y ella me sonríe.

- Hola Katniss - dice Posy - ¿te enteraste? En la escuela nos darán un recorrido por donde tienen las siembras - comenta emocionada y es imposible que no te saque una sonrisa esta pequeña.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿y para cuando es eso? - le pregunto.

- Para mañana - ella salta de la emoción y Hazelle la toma del brazo para que no se caiga.

- Hija, cuidado.

- ¡Qué bien! Después me tienes que contar - ella asiente y toma una cucharada de su crema - eh… quiero presentarles a Tom. Él está conmigo en los entrenamientos - el hace un ademán con su mano para saludarlas, ya que tiene comida en su boca. Hazelle me ve de reojo y supongo que estará pensando igual que mi madre ¿Por qué tengo que hacer eso?

- Mucho gusto, soy Prim - ella le saluda.

- Mucho gusto. Tu hermana me hablo de ti. Al parecer eres famosa - el le sonríe y ella se sonroja un poco.

- Si. Al parecer si.

- Mucho gusto chico - Hazelle le saluda y después de eso seguimos comiendo y hablando de tanto en tanto, hasta que se hace la hora de salir. Nos despedimos de Tom y seguimos hasta nuestra habitación.

Cuando llegamos, nuestra madre nos espera. Paso al baño a ponerme la pijama y luego me acuesto en mi cama. Este día ha sido algo agotador, emocionalmente hablando. La entrevista a Annie y a Cinna, el encuentro con Peeta, su actitud rara, mis constantes ideas en cómo hacer para que Coin no cambie su pensar en mandar tropas para que rescaten a Annie, al padre de Peeta y a Cinna. Todo eso no me deja pegar un ojo en la noche.

Al cabo de un rato, tomo el collar que me dio Peeta, el cual lo deje en la mesita antes de ir a bañarme; y lo agarro fuertemente con mis manos, lo abro, y me detengo a admirar las fotos. Estoy sentada en la cama en medio de la oscuridad, solo un reflejo de la luz de emergencia me permite visualizar las fotografías. Miro la de Peeta y la acaricio. Como lo extraño, desearía estar junto a él ahora, estoy segura que estaría cómoda y sin preocupaciones, porque el provoca eso en mi, me aleja las preocupaciones y me da paz.

- ¿Katniss? - escucho el susurro de Prim y la miro sentarse en la cama que comparte con mamá. Yo duermo sola, ya que mis constantes pesadillas y mis patadas nocturnas, no permitirían a nadie dormir bien.

- Tranquila Prim. Sigue durmiendo - ella hace caso omiso y se levanta cuidadosamente, para luego caminar en puntillas y llegar hasta mi cama.

- ¿No puedes dormir otra vez? - me pregunta mientras se acomoda junto a mi. Yo niego con la cabeza y aprieto más el collar - ¿Qué sucede ahora? - otra vez intercambiando papeles. Prim es una niña que se ha visto obligada a madurar rápido. A sus trece años, puede llegar a pensar como una chica de 18.

- Muchas cosas. Annie y Cinna fueron entrevistados hoy y… al parecer están en contra de la guerra y pidieron un alto al fuego. Coin y los demás piensan que son traidores - Prim asiente y no deja de acariciarme el cabello.

- ¿Y tu piensas igual?

- No. Pienso que si puede ser algo confuso y enredado, pero no creo que ellos estén de lado del Capitolio… sobretodo Annie - ella ha sido perturbada por ganar sus juegos y sería estúpido que después de pasar por momentos difíciles, ella esté de su lado - tengo miedo que Coin rompa su palabra y no quiera mandar tropas para sus rescates. El padre de Peeta también está allá - se me quiebra la voz al pensar en cómo lo tomaría Peeta al saber que su padre está secuestrado por las fuerzas de Snow… ¿recordará al menos quien es él? Otra pregunta del millón.

- Entonces si tu no lo crees así, pues… ya tienes una carta bajo la manga - la miro extrañada.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- Es fácil Katniss. Ellos tendrán que hacerlo, aunque piensen lo contrario… ¿es que no lo ves? Ahora tienes tanto poder como lo tiene Coin. Tu pides algo y ellos harán lo que sea para complacer tus pedidos - es verdad. Estoy segura que Coin haría cualquier cosa con tal de tenerme en sus fuerzas.

- ¡Claro!

- ¿Ves? Estoy convencida de que a ella no le gustaría perder a su Sinsajo - eso completamente cierto. Yo soy su imagen, una que ella debe estar orgullosa de tener de su lado… claro, sin plan de vanidad, pero yo puedo ser complacida con todo.

- Gracias Prim. Eres muy buena en estas cosas; más que yo podría decir - ella ríe y luego se tapa la boca para no despertar a mamá.

- Siempre a la orden Katniss - me besa la mejilla y se levanta de la cama - es muy bonito ese collar. Peeta tiene buen gusto - sonríe y se va a la cama.

Ella es mi soporte ahora, como yo lo fui con ella antes. Me encantaría poder darle algo significativo que muestre lo mucho que me importa. De un momento a otro se me viene a la mente el nombre de su gato andrajoso… ¡Buttercup! Como le gustaría tenerlo con ella; me lo comento hace unos días, pero la verdad no se si esté con vida. Gale no me comento nada de ese gato cuando fue al 12 ¿será que murió?... No lo se. Pero la cosa es que esa sería una buena excusa para ir allá… Espera Katniss ¿Qué piensas hacer en el Distrito 12? ¿Qué piensas buscar allá? ¿Escombros y cadáveres? Por supuesto que es eso lo que voy a ver en ese desaparecido distrito, el cual era mi hogar y por mi culpa está así ahora - no es por tu culpa - mi conciencia de nuevo aparece, pero ¿qué más puedo pensar de ello? Snow me dijo que si daba un traspié, puede que todo lo que yo amara se iría por la borda (más o menos así me dio a entender); y una de las cosas que más amaba era mi distrito, mi casa. Tal vez es eso lo que me impulsa a pensar en ir. Puede que lo considere… ¿podrá aceptarlo Coin?

A la mañana siguiente me dirijo hacia el comedor. Mi hermana y mi madre deciden acompañarme, así que vamos en familia. Después de que nos pasan el registrador por nuestro brazo, caminamos hasta donde sirven la comida y tomamos una bandeja. Luego nos disponemos a caminar a nuestra mesa habitual. Hoy nos acompañan Hazelle y sus hijos Posy y Rory. Busqué con la mirada a Tom, tal vez si lo veía lo podría invitar a desayunar con nosotros. Pero, en cambio de verlo a él, me paralizo al encontrarme con la cara de Peeta. Él no me ha visto todavía, ya que está caminando hacia las comidas, pero estoy segura que un sonrojo se ha aparecido en mis mejillas.

- ¿A quién ves hija? - la voz de mi madre me hace volver a la realidad y darme cuenta que tengo tres pares de ojos viéndome con detenimiento: mi madre, Prim y Hazelle.

- Ah… a nadie… en particular - digo esto mientras le sigo el paso a Peeta hasta que sale de la fila y se dispone a buscar mesa. Aquí en el Distrito 13, cada familia tiene su mesa asignada. Como varias personas del 12 han venido aquí, tenemos que compartir mesa con dos o hasta tres familias, ya que la población ha crecido. Mi familia comparte mesa con los Hawthorne y con la de quienes eran nuestros vecinos en la Veta; solo recuerdo de ellos a Leevy, quien siempre lo veía ayudando en la Veta cuando me iba de caza. Por lo que me pregunto ¿no estaría nada malo que Peeta se sentara con nosotros? Pues la verdad, no, considerando que su familia no está aquí lamentablemente.

- Creo que ya se a quien mira - la voz burlona de Prim me hace reaccionar y puedo ver como Posy se esconde detrás de su mamá para reírse.

- ¿Por qué no lo invitas querida? De todos modos, él es de nuestra familia ahora - mi madre me dice dulcemente y me emociono al saber que tengo apoyo. Si, le voy a decir.

- ¡Peeta! - alzo la voz para que me escuche y agito mi brazo derecho para que pueda llamar su atención. A la segunda llamada el me escucha y voltea, me saluda con la mano y me sonríe - ven - le digo y señalo la mesa, el sonríe de nuevo y cuando comienza a caminar hacia acá, alguien llama su atención.

- ¡Peeta! - el voltea a su derecha y yo le sigo la vista, hasta encontrarme con mi pesadilla. Allyson - ven, sentémonos aquí - abro mis ojos con asombro y veo como el se debate, hasta que finalmente, para mi mala suerte, termina sonriéndome de medio lado y dándose vuelta para irse con ella, la cual se encuentra sentada en el extremo opuesto del comedor. Yo lo sigo con la mirada y puedo sentir como mi corazón se va desacelerando poco a poco y un nudo en la garganta comienza a aparecer.

- Hija. Lo siento…

- Ya no tengo hambre - digo bruscamente y me levanto, llevando conmigo la bandeja con mi desayuno a medio comer y sin más, lo dejo encima de la mesa donde dejamos las bandejas y salgo de allí como bala.

Al salir del comedor, tomo con fuerza mi collar y trato que la rabia no me embargue, pero aun así no puedo, ya ella está comenzando su juego y, para mi pesar, tiene con las que ganar. Es patético, pero el quiso ir con ella y eso sin duda es punto para Allyson.

Mi cerebro comienza a hacer un conteo e irrefutablemente yo voy perdiendo. Allyson 1 - Katniss 0.

_**Pov Peeta**_

Después de lo sucedido con Katniss ayer, no he podido dejar de pensar en cómo esa imagen vino a mente cuando estaba con ella. Esa en donde su persona se transformaba en uno de esos mutos que no dejan de perseguirme en mis pesadillas. Ella, con su sonrisa hermosa, se convertía en uno de ellos y luego me mostraba unos horribles colmillos llenos de sangre, para luego mostrar detrás de ella, un cuerpo desangrado en el suelo. Todo paso en cámara rápida, pero aun así pudo distinguir la ferocidad en como destruía. No quise comentarlo con nadie, a fin de cuentas, ya estoy en revisión y un detalle más provocaría que me internaran de nuevo en el hospital.

Después de llegar a mi nueva habitación ayer, decidí acostarme para relajarme y tratar de borrar esas imágenes. Ella no es mala, no puede serlo. Entonces ¿por qué cada vez que la pienso vienen a mi esas horrendas figuras de mutos y escucho gritos de dolor y el rostro de mi padre asustado y diciéndome que me aleje? Esas son mis pesadillas; siempre es lo mismo desde que desperté. No entiendo que me pase y cada día me siento más extraño y las cosas me parecen confusas.

Escucho que alguien toca a mi puerta y trato por todos los medios de abrir los ojos, pero sinceramente no puedo; no pude dormir bien por culpa de mis pesadillas y solo logre pegarle un ojo al sueño cuando eran más o menos las cuatro de la madrugada. Tock, tock… escucho de nuevo y me obligo a mi mismo a levantarme y abrir. Cuando lo hago me llevo una sorpresa al encontrarme a Allyson de pie frente a mi.

- Creo que te será muy difícil acatar los horarios. Pero tranquilo, yo te ayudaré - literalmente ando con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado.

- Sería de gran ayuda - ella sonríe.

- ¿No me vas a invitar a pasar? - ella pregunta precavidamente.

- Si, claro. Pasa - me aparto de la puerta y ella pasa.

- Una habitación solo para ti. Déjame decirte que para muchos eso es envidiable - comenta mientras estudia la habitación con la mirada.

- Si, me imagino - contesto tratando de despertarme.

- Vamos a desayunar. Hay un horario que cumplir. En esos cajones está tu ropa de diario, si es que no te diste cuenta antes.

- Si. La vi anoche cuando buscaba la pijama. Será mejor que me aliste - le sonrío y tomo la muda del gabinete para dirigirme al baño.

- Ok. Te espero aquí - contesta y ella se sienta en una silla.

Después de alistarme, dándome un rápido baño; salgo para irme a desayunar. Cuando lo hago, encuentro a Allyson de pie junto a la mesita de noche y con algo moviendo en los dedos de su mano derecha. Ella se sorprende y lo coloca rápido donde estaba.

- Lo siento. Es que me llamo la atención - dice apenada y camina lentamente hacia la silla donde estaba sentada. Reconozco el objeto al instante.

- Tranquila. Yo también me sorprendí al verlo en mi dedo. Ese anillo puede que sea de mi familia… no lo se - es un anillo hermoso, de color dorado. Creo que hasta es de oro de verdad. Lo descubrí en mi dedo anular la noche en que desperté. Desde ese día me he preguntado qué significa y por qué lo tengo. Tal vez es una señal de mi pasado, no lo se; pero desde ese entonces hay algo que me amarra a tenerlo puesto todo el tiempo y solo me lo quito para dormir y para bañarme.

- Es hermoso. Quizá te lo dio un familiar - comenta y lo ve detenidamente.

- Si, quizá sea así - lo tomo, le doy vuelta y me lo coloco en el dedo - bueno, será mejor ir a desayunar.

Llegamos al comedor y un soldado tiene que registrarme antes de entrar, pasando un artefacto por encima de mi antebrazo. Esta gente es estricta con los horarios y el orden.

- Ven, es por aquí - Allyson me señala y me indica por donde debo ir.

- ¿Tu no comerás?

- Tranquilo, ya yo probé un aperitivo en mi oficina, yo solo tomaré unas frutas por allá - me señala un sección en donde sirven las frutas - buscaré la mesa. Está atento cuando te llame.

- Ok - ella se va por su lado y yo me dispongo a caminar hacia el lugar donde toman las bandejas, hago la cola y dejo que me sirvan la comida. Siento como si alguien me estuviera viendo, pero trato de concentrarme en no tirar la comida al suelo. Es lo peor que me puede pasar aquí. Salgo de la cola y camino buscando a Allyson, cuando de repente escucho como si me llamaran. Remuevo la idea y sigo caminando, pero de nuevo lo escucho y puedo distinguir esa voz. Es Katniss. Volteo hacia donde creo que está y la veo sentada en una mesa con varias personas y ella se encuentra mirándome y agitando su brazo derecho. Yo le saludo y le sonrío.

- Ven - me señala la mesa y decido ir a saludarla de cerca. Pero cuando comienzo a caminar en su dirección, escucho a Allyson llamarme.

- ¡Peeta! - volteo a mi derecha y la encuentro de pie al lado de una mesa y con una bandeja y unas frutas sobre ella - ven, sentémonos aquí - se sienta en una silla y me hace señas para que haga lo mismo. Le dije que la acompañaría, me gusta cumplir con mis palabras, además, tal vez Katniss solo me saludaba, había mucha gente en esa mesa, quizá hasta no cabía allí. Así que suspiro disimuladamente y volteo de nuevo hacia Katniss y le dirijo una sonrisa apenada y con eso camino en dirección a Allyson. Pude ver como la cara de Katniss cambiaba, ya no estaba tan eufórica ¿Qué pasa Peeta? Tal vez sea tu imaginación.

- ¿Pasa algo? - no me doy cuenta de que ya estoy en la mesa con Allyson.

- Eh… no, no pasa nada - ella me mira con duda y dirige su mirada hacia el lado donde se encuentra Katniss - buen provecho - le digo y ella se sobresalta y dirige su mirada de nuevo a mi.

- Gracias. Igualmente - todavía estoy confundido. Mi mente juega sucio y no me deja asimilar bien las cosas. En mi mente siguen rondando esas imágenes de Katniss convirtiéndose en muto. No entiendo nada, pero aun así no dejo de pensar en ella. Por ahora, solo me limito a darle vueltas al anillo en mi dedo.

_**Pov Katniss**_

Quise despejarme y caminar por los pasillos del distrito. Ver a Peeta junto a Allyson provocó en mi un fuerte dolor de cabeza y ahora no tengo ánimos.

- Katniss, es bueno encontrarte - Plutarch se detiene frente a mi.

- ¿Qué sucede? - le pregunto sin ánimos en mi voz.

- Coin te solicita en la sala de juntas.

- Ah… si, ya voy - le respondo y camino hacia el ascensor.

- ¿Te sucede algo? - me pregunta y yo trato de parecer normal… aunque no lo estoy ahora.

- No - le sonrío - no me pasa nada. Vamos - el asiente y me sigue.

Cuando llegamos a la sala, me llevo una sorpresa al encontrar ahí a Finnick.

- ¡Finnick! - lo llamo y corro hacia él y lo abrazo.

- Hola Chica en Llamas - ríe y me abraza más fuerte - es bueno que te reciban así - yo me separo un poco de él y le contesto con enojo fingido.

- No fuiste a despedirte - le digo y el cambia su risa por una mueca de pena.

- Lo siento. Me tenía que ir y no quería alterarte - me pasa su mano por mi cabello y lo despeina - disculpa, para la próxima te aviso.

- Creo que no será necesario soldado Odair - la voz de Coin retumba en la sala y los dos volteamos a verla.

- ¿Disculpe? - le pregunto.

- Como escucho señorita Everdeen. Para la próxima no será necesario que se despidan, ya que usted también irá - esperen un momento… ¿acaba de decir que iré para la próxima?

- ¿De verdad? - levanto una ceja y le pregunto con incredulidad.

- Si. Las tropas para el Distrito 4 salen mañana y usted con el equi…

- Disculpe señora - Allyson entra tímidamente a la sala.

- Pase señorita Brent - Coin le da permiso y ella camina hacia su asiento habitual. Yo solo trato de ignorarla y la rabia aparece de nuevo en mi. Finnick, quien todavía me tiene tomada de las manos, me da un ligero apretón. Tal vez se dio cuenta de mi cambio de ánimo repentino - como estaba diciendo y menos mal que llego la señorita Brent aquí; es que usted y su equipo, viajará al Distrito 4 con las tropas y allí grabarán un mensaje - ¿está hablando en serio?

- Yo… ¿y será seguro? Es decir… las tropas van porque ayudarán a resguardar a la población por un bombardeo que se producirá allá y…

- Descuide señorita Everdeen. Ustedes no se quedarán allí. Con la misma que lleguen, ustedes hacen la grabación y de inmediato se regresan. Solo quiero que muestren como está la población allá y como se encuentra actualmente el distrito - yo me quedo analizándolo y me entra un poco de miedo ¿Qué pasa si los del Capitolio deciden atacar mientras yo estoy en plena grabación? ¿podré defenderme y ayudar a los demás? - señorita Brent ¿ya tiene todo listo?

- Si señora. Ya lo comente con el equipo y ellos ya están alistando todo - contesta Allyson.

- De acuerdo.

- Permiso alcaldesa - Gale también está aquí. Volteo a verlo y el solo me dirige una mirada de soslayo. Tengo que agradecerle por haberme salvado esa vez que huía de los soldados del Capitolio.

- Si, pase.

- Ya los pacientes fueron trasladados al hospital. Están siendo atendidos ahora mismo.

- Muy bien. Gracias comandante Hawthorne - contesta Coin y acomoda uno papeles en la mesa - como estaba diciendo antes, es bueno que lo sepa señor Hawthorne. El equipo de grabación viajará con ustedes al Distrito 4 para hacer uno de los mensajes - volteo hacia Gale y el me mira y rápidamente se dirige hacia Coin - así que confío en usted y en Boggs, para todo salga bien y ellos puedan regresar a salvo.

- ¿Estarán cuánto tiempo? - pregunta Gale y se puede notar algo de preocupación en su voz.

- Ellos no estará mucho tiempo. Grabarán y regresarán después de terminar, por lo que espero que pueda tomar un poco de su tiempo y estar al pendiente de ellos ¿Confío en usted? - Gale cierra sus ojos por unos segundos y luego los abre rápidamente.

- Si señora. Cuente conmigo - puedo ver la inconformidad de su mirada, pero no lo culpo, creo que yo estaría igual en su situación.

- Muy bien, entonces ya estamos listos. Beetee, por favor vamos a dirigirnos al Centro de Armas, me gustaría hacer una inspección.

- Si, como usted diga - Beetee contesta y se levanta de su silla.

- Y usted señorita Brent, supongo que al haber avisado a su equipo, también estaba allí el señor Mellark - ¿qué? Esto no puede ser.

- Disculpe presidenta Coin - ella se voltea hacia a mi.

- Si ¿dígame?

- Peeta… ¿usted ha dicho que irá?

- Si, como dije. La señorita Brent le ofreció trabajar con ella, por lo que también irá con ustedes. Él es tan importante con usted señorita. No lo olvide - y con esto último se dirige junto con Beetee a la salida. Volteo hacia Allyson y veo que porta su actitud de suficiencia. Estoy segura que algo trama con esto. Allyson 2 - Katniss 0.

- ¿Te sientes bien? - Finnick me susurra. Miro hacia Gale y me doy cuenta que él también me ve expectante y con la mandíbula apretada fuertemente.

- Si - contesto bruscamente. Dirijo mi mirada de nuevo hacia Allyson y ella pasa caminando junto a mi.

- La espero esta tarde a las dos, para la prueba de vestuario señorita Everdeen. Por favor no llegue tarde - sonríe y sale de la sala.

Ahora si tengo que estar bien. Debo ser fuerte y afrontar el hecho de que Peeta estará junto a mi, pero a la vez distante, porque él se mantendrá a su lado, de eso estoy segura. Mejor respiro y me preparo para lo que viene. No me voy a rendir, voy a acercarme a él, pero tengo que ser más lista aún. Algo se me ocurrirá, tengo que pensar en algo.

Llevo por inercia la mano a mi collar y lo aprieto con fuerza; cierro mis ojos y suspiro, contando hasta 10. Luego los abro y le respondo de nuevo a Finnick.

- Si, estaré bien - lo tomo de la mano y lo halo conmigo hacia la puerta - voy a estar bien.

* * *

**Ahora que Katniss sabe que Peeta irá junto con el equipo y ella al Distrito 4 ¿ustedes creen que ella pueda ser fuerte y tratar de sobrellevar la situación?**

**Peeta se siente confundido todavía cuando se trata de Katniss. Ahora con esas imágenes que le vienen cada vez que piensa en ella, puede ser una mala señal. Por otro lado, es bueno saber que todavía porta su anillo de matrimonio ¿verdad que es bueno? *-* ¿Será que el hecho que le impida dejar de usarlo, es porque está el fuerte vínculo de Katniss en él? **

**Muchos besos y panes de Peeta ;)**

_**Mizu:**_ Hi! :D La verdad es que tienes mucha razón al referirte de Allyson. Ella es una persona envidiosa y sus actos pueden crear muchos daños :S (ya lo podrás leer más adelante). Por otro lado, Peeta puede que esté siendo manipulado o tal vez su mente le esté jugando sucio… mmm aunque la segunda opción no parece del todo que concuerde ¿qué piensas tu?

Katniss debe ser fuerte y prepararse para lo que viene, ya que puedo decirte que no es nada bueno :S

Te mando muchos saludos y gracias por tus comentarios xD Espero que te encuentres bien y que este comienzo de semana te siente de maravilla Abrazos!

_**EllaCampbell:**_ Gemelaaaa! Me alegro que te haya gustado mi comentario y ya verás que irán de esos muy seguido xD Gracias por apoyarme en el fic. Sé que te gusta mucho y no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que disfrutas tanto de la historia como para planear un acto macabro contra la bruja de Allyson (personaje que se me vino a la cabeza luego de ver un capitulo de una telenovela ¿puedes creerlo?). También debo decir que te ayudo en todo lo que necesites para acabar con ella (truenos y centellas de fondo).

Ahora, sobre el capitulo puedo decirte que esto solo es el comienzo, porque de ahora en adelante muchas más emociones se van a vivir y Katniss tendrá que ponerse las pilas para estar atenta a cualquier cosa y sobre todo, a defender lo que es suyo, porque PEETA es suyo ¿verdad? Jajajaj (bueno, lo comparte con nosotras ¿no? *-*)

Sin más que decir, solo que espero tus testamentos con emoción y que ya tengo pensada la forma de adiestrar a la culebra fumadora para sea una buena mascota xD Le mando muchos abrazos a Conchas de Mango y te deseo el mayor de los éxitos en tus próximos exámenes! Ya verás que sacarás buenas notas :D Muchos besos y saludos desde mi país y hermano del tuyo: Venezuela!

_**Pyb World:**_ Ooohhh! Muchas gracias! (doy saltitos xD) Me alegra mucho que te guste y espero que disfrutes de los demás capítulos que van a estar muy interesantes (bueno, eso digo yo jejej). Muchos saludos y abrazos :D Panes de Peeta para ti!


	15. Condiciones

**Capitulo 15**

"**Condiciones"**

Estoy caminando por el pasillo y el enojo está presente en todo mi ser ¿Cómo puede ser posible que esa tipa le haya propuesto a Peeta que trabajara con ella? Quisiera golpearla y además usarla como blanco y clavarle una flecha en su miserable y estúpi…

- Oye Kat ¿sabes que también tengo arterias verdad? - la voz de Finnick me saca de mis cavilaciones.

- ¿Qué?

- Mi muñeca - me señala con su mano libre y me doy cuenta que le estoy tomando muy fuerte de su muñeca.

- Oh… lo siento - le suelto la mano y el comienza a masajearse con suavidad.

- Es bueno tener circulación de nuevo - susurra y se sigue frotando.

- Disculpa… Agh pero no sabes lo molesta que estoy. Apuesto a que ahorita debe estar riéndose de su victoria - Finnick me ve extrañado y me hace señas para que baje la voz - si, eso debe estar haciendo ¿sabes por qué? - me acerco a él y lo acorralo en la pared.

- Eh… ¿no? - me dice asustado y pegando su espalda de la pared.

- Porque seguro está tramando algo… y tu me vas a ayudar - lo señalo y el trata de apartarse más ¿A dónde pretende ir? ¿Traspasar la pared o qué?

- Eh… Kat ¿no crees que debes calmarte primero y pensar?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que… - duda por un momento - míralo desde este modo. Podrás estar cerca de él y… ya sabes… tú tienes más poder. Recuerda, tu eres su esposa, algo de ti debe estar en su memoria - bueno, tal vez tenga razón - piénsalo Katniss. El en el fondo debe quererte.

- ¿Tu crees?

- ¡Claro! Tienes que luchar por el - me toma de los hombros - eres la Chica en Llamas ¿quién no se resiste a eso? - me guiña un ojo y se ríe con picardía.

- De acuerdo. Si, estás en lo cierto - de repente veo cómo cambia su expresión y su mirada se llena de tristeza.

- Ojala yo tuviera esa oportunidad con… Annie - dice en voz baja y comienza a caminar. Yo lo alcanzo y lo tomo de los hombros, como el hizo conmigo.

- Todo va a estar bien ¿sí? Ella va a volver - puedo ver como sufre, me da mucha pena verlo así. Si tan solo… esperen, un pensamiento viene a mi de repente: "Ahora tienes tanto poder como lo tiene Coin". La voz de Prim resuena en mi cabeza y me hace pensar ¿Por qué no uso mi poder ahora y hago un trato con Coin? Puede que con eso ella inmune a Annie y a Cinna por su "traición" y los mande a rescatar. Veo de nuevo a Finnick y eso hace convencerme de hacerlo.

- Tengo miedo de que la crean traidora. Ayer vi la transmisión y me sorprendí mucho al igual que me enoje por como la tratan. Katniss tenemos que hacer algo…

- Descuida Finnick, yo tengo un plan y… estoy segura que Coin no se va a negar.

Le cuento lo que me dijo Prim y él también está de acuerdo con ello; si yo le presento estas condiciones para ser su Sinsajo como es debido, estoy segura que no podrá rechazarlas. Bueno, eso espero.

- Katniss ¿podemos hablar? - la voz de Gale me sobresalta. Volteo y lo encuentro de pie frente a Finnick y a mi.

- Los dejo para que conversen - Finnick se despide de mi con un beso en la mejilla y con un apretón de manos hacia Gale. Pronto desaparece por las escaleras y quedamos Gale y yo solos en el pasillo, a excepción de algunas personas que por aquí transitan.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo? - le pregunto.

- Boggs me conto que te aceptaron en el comando.

- Si, así es - le respondo con seriedad. No estoy para sermones.

- Bien - ¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? Bueno, está claro que dije que no quería ser sermoneada, pero… pues me imagine que armaría el show del año.

- ¿Algo más?

- Si - suspira y se frota las manos - quería pedirte disculpas por mi actitud y por no apoyarte como debería. Sé que estás pasando por un momento difícil y lo mejor que podría hacer es darte mi apoyo y respetar tus ideas. Fui egoísta y creo que fue injusto de mi parte. Por favor ¿podemos volver a empezar? - ¿Qué? Estoy atónita y tengo la boca abierta por la impresión ¿acaso escuche bien?

- Gale… no sé qué decir…

- Solo espero que las cosas se arreglen y ahora que vamos a trabajar juntos, pues quisiera que tomo fuera más ameno y tal vez… como antes - deja de remover sus manos y de pronto siento que estoy al frente de ese mismo chico que conocí en el bosque resguardando sus trampas. Ese chico que trabajo duro y arriesgo su vida con tal de llevar comida a su hogar y ayudar a su madre a mantener a sus hermanos. Ese mismo chico en el que confié y que estuvo dispuesto a protegerme a mi y a mi familia. De repente siento que está diciendo la verdad y puedo verla reflejada en sus ojos grises, los cuales se parecen tanto a los míos.

- Todavía no sé qué decir - respondo al cabo de unos segundos - pero me da gusto de que al fin entiendas que todo esto lo hago no solo por mi, si no por los demás también - al decir esto, creo que entendió la indirecta y agacho su cabeza. Supongo que todavía no se acostumbra a que hable de esa persona en especial. Peeta. Pero tiene que entender que lo elegí a él y que ahora solo puedo verlo como un amigo; como fue desde siempre.

- Te entiendo perfectamente - dice y hace el intento de sonreír.

- De acuerdo - sonrío para calmar el ambiente - ¿por los viejos tiempos? - extiendo mi mano y el se queda dudando un momento, hasta que sonríe y la junta con la suya, como un apretón de amigos.

- Por los viejos tiempos - repite y por fin puedo sentir paz. Este era uno de los temas que estaban rondando en mi cabeza y es bueno haberlo solucionado. No me gustan los rencores y menos si se que a esa persona le debo tanto. Le debo la vida de mi madre y mi hermana. Eso es mucho para mi - muy bien Sinsajo ¿qué tiene para hoy? - pregunta ya más relajado y se me viene a la mente la idea que estaba planeando junto con Finnick. Si Gale está de mi lado, puede tener más validez mi propuesta ¿no?

- Pues, tengo algo que proponerle a Coin y creo que sería bueno que sepas - el frunce su ceño por la duda.

- A ver ¿de qué trata? - le cuento lo que me dijo Prim y él se queda callado hasta que termino de hablar. Para cuando lo hago él sonríe y asiente con determinación - si, es válido. Tiene sentido y es verdad que ella tendrá que complacerte, porque si no perderá a la mejor soldado - yo abro los ojos con asombro luego de escuchar eso y me emociono al saber que tengo apoyo - será mejor que convoques a una junta y lo digas hoy mismo, así no perderás tiempo - me congelo de momento y mi mente comienza a trabajar ¿qué puedo proponer a parte de pedir la inmunidad a los rehenes? Le sigo dando a mi cabeza y otras ideas vienen a mi revoloteando fuertemente.

Creo que será mejor que las anote. Ya tengo otras cosas que pedir.

Luego de allí, nos dirigimos a una sección donde sirve como biblioteca para que los jóvenes puedan hacer sus deberes. Allí nos sentamos y Gale me ayuda a escribir la lista. En ese momento debería estar en sus clases de especialización militar, pero decidió quedarse conmigo. Me sentí culpable por ello pero el acoto que una clase más o una clase menos no harían la diferencia, por lo que me tranquilicé un poco y decidí que, como había dicho antes de tratar de ser los mismos de antes; entonces podía presentar la propuesta de que se nos permita salir para cazar. Tengo muchas ganas de estar afuera y respirar aire fresco y no procesado como el de aquí. Quiero sentir de nuevo esa libertad y ser yo, mientras que me mezclo con la naturaleza; además, a Gale también le ilusiona lo mismo, ya que esta vez no estaría allí por trabajo, si no para hacer lo que más le gusta y para retomar lo que hacíamos antes. Es por ello que eso está de segundo en la lista. De tercero pedí que se me diera la oportunidad de hacer un viaje al Distrito 12; se que es absurdo volver a un lugar donde no queda más que escombros, pero siento la necesidad de ir. Cabe destacar que Gale no estuvo de acuerdo al principio, pero luego accedió de mala gana y acotando que iría como mi escolta. Accedí y lo plasme en la hoja. De cuarto, puede sonar estúpido, pero pedí que si por suerte del destino encontrara a ese gato horrible, Buttercup, se le diera la oportunidad de vivir con nosotras. Gale rió sin parar al escuchar esto, yo también lo hice, pero después le dije que lo hacía por Prim, ya que ella extraña mucho a su mascota y eso sería algo así como un regalo, ella se lo merece, aunque yo odie tener que estar cerca de él.

Después de pensar varias cosas y plasmarlas bien en el papel, Gale informó con su comunicador, muy parecido al que tiene Haymitch, y le aviso a Plutarch de que yo pedía una audiencia en la cual requería de la presencia de todos quienes estén relacionados con el mando de las misiones. Al cabo de unos minutos, Plutarch respondió al llamado y nos indicó que estaba listo y que podíamos ir a la sala de juntas.

Al llegar encontré que si había cumplido con su palabra, debido a que Coin se encontraba allí sentada en la cabeza de la gran mesa redonda. Al entrar suspiré y me dirigí a sentarme en la silla que se encuentra en la cabeza opuesta a donde está Coin; quiero tenerla de frente al hablar. Todos me ven interrogantes y siento como la hoja de papel se arruga más en mi bolsillo. Con la aprobación de Gale, saco la hoja de mi bolsillo y de repente una nueva idea viene a mi y me hace querer escribirla en la hoja. Es algo de lo que debería acotar y aunque ya varios lo saben, es mejor dejárselos en claro para que no hayan dudas - Quiero matar en persona a Snow - garabateo rápidamente de último.

- Muy bien señorita Everdeen ¿Por cuál motivo convocó la junta? - tomo aire profundamente y me permito aclarar la voz. Subo la mirada y me doy cuenta que Allyson acaba de llegar. Agh… lo que faltaba, pero es bueno que lo sepa también.

- Ante todo quería darle las gracias por haber considerado mi oferta de trabajar junto con el comando de fuerzas - Coin asiente y sonríe.

- Se veía venir, por lo que pensamos que podría ser de ayuda - sonrío tímidamente y dirijo la mirada rápidamente hacia Gale, quien está a mi lado; el me indica con la cabeza que siga y yo volteo de nuevo hacia mi hoja.

- Convoqué la junta porque tengo algo que proponerles. Sé que tienen muchos pendientes, pero pienso que sería algo así como unas propuestas, considerando que mi intención de ser su Sinsajo se mantenga en pie.

- ¿Quiere decir que será nuestro Sinsajo si consideramos sus condiciones? - Coin pregunta algo más interesada. Yo asiento como afirmación.

- Si, como usted ha dicho - ella lo considera un momento y luego se acomoda en su asiento y me da la palabra.

- De acuerdo - dice - continúe - todas las miradas están dirigidas a mi y sé que este es el momento. Finnick me da su aprobación subiendo sus pulgares.

- La primera condición que propongo es que - aclaro más la voz y me siento erguida - se mantenga en pie la propuesta para el rescate de los rehenes Annie Cresta, Cinna y el señor Mellark, dándole por consiguiente inmunidad por sus acusaciones de traición hacia las fuerzas rebeldes, en especial a los dos primeros nombrados, luego de haber sido entrevistados y haber acotado su desacuerdo con los movimientos, pero que aun así son tan parte de las víctimas que el Capitolio tienen bajo su mano - todos se quedan callados y puedo ver su desaprobación en sus ojos, sobre todo los de Allyson, quién no deja de fruncir su ceño hacia la mesa. Luego de unos segundos de quejas entre susurros, Coin pide silencio y emite su opinión.

- De acuerdo. Se mantendrá en pie la misión para su rescate, la cual se estará preparando desde este momento. Considerando sus palabras, puede que tenga razón al objetar que los rehenes están siendo manipulados por el Capitolio y por consiguiente, se mantienen atados a cualquier tipo de opinión en contra de los movimientos hacia ellos - suspira y prosigue - está bien - pide un blog y un lapicero para anotar; luego que se lo dan, ella comienza a escribir lo dicho - ¿algo más? - puedo ver como Haymitch, quién se encuentra a dos asientos a mi derecha, sonríe disimuladamente y no aparta la mirada de la mesa ¿en qué estará pensando?

Estoy impresionada todavía por como Coin acato mi propuesta, no pensé que lo aceptara así tan rápido. Luego de unos segundos, viene a mi mente una idea de último momento, la cual le dará más validez a su palabra. Así que decido decirla antes de mi petición de ida de caza.

- Si, hay algo más - extiendo mi hoja ya arrugada y prosigo, aunque la idea no esté planteado en la lista - quisiera que se informara sobre esta inmunidad en público - el silencio reina en toda la habitación y mi voz resuena - que toda la población del distrito sepa lo acordado. Así se dará más validez - término de hablar y todos siguen callados, hasta que por fin Coin habla.

- Muy bien - toma el lapicero y escribe - se dirá ante la población del distrito. Boggs - levanta la mirada hacia el hombre, quien se acerca a la mesa - por favor has una convocatoria para la hora de reflexión, la cual le indique a todos el requerimiento de su presencia en la plaza central - Boggs asiente y se devuelve para indicárselo mejor a unos soldados que están detrás de él.

La plaza central no es más que un piso del distrito el cual se encuentra descubierto, ya que se comporta como espacio enorme donde a sus lados se ven las distintas filas de pisos, unos diez más o menos hacia arriba, y teniendo como techo al final, una pequeña cúpula que hace filtrar la luz de afuera. Solo pase unas dos veces por ahí y te maravillas con lo grande que puede ser esta madriguera de distrito. Sin duda es el lugar perfecto para que Coin informe sobre mi propuesta.

- ¿Qué sigue? - estiro más mi hoja y leo.

- Quiero que se nos permita al comandante Hawthorne y a mi un permiso para ir a cazar a las afueras del distrito - otros susurros de desacuerdo se escuchan y la voz de Coin se hace presente sobre ellas.

- ¿Ustedes dos solos? - nos señala con su lapicero.

- Pienso que sería una buena oportunidad para conseguir carne fresca para la cocina del comedor - le respondo - y si, nosotros - digo y varios callan. Allyson me ve de refilón y luego pone más atención a la junta.

- De acuerdo. Se les dará dos horas cuatro veces a la semana. Les daremos prestado unas armas y tendrán que ir con artefactos de rastreo en sus tobillos y comunicadores; esto para garantizar su seguridad ¿están de acuerdo?

- Si - respondo satisfecha. Peor es nada.

- Estarán vigilados por un escolta que los esperará en la entrada del distrito y espero que esto no traiga controversias, considerando su afirmación de parentesco. Hay que mantener su imagen de pareja del señor Mellark y que solo se relacione con el comandante Hawthorne como su primo.

- Pero no somos primos - decimos Gale y yo al unísono.

- Si, lo sé. Pero es mejor mantenerla bajo perfil.

- Disculpe alcaldesa ¿y cómo haremos con el hecho de que Peeta Mellark está en tratamiento de reconocimiento hacia Katniss? - la pregunta de Haymitch me deja perpleja y me hace estremecer. Él está en lo cierto ¿será que ellos les informarán de mi persona y de lo que fui en su vida?... Puedo ver como Allyson se tensa. Ahí te agarre señorita. Estoy segura que no quisiera que eso pasara.

- Los médicos quienes tratan al señor Mellark están en acuerdo mutuo de que será mejor no decirle quien es en realidad la señorita Everdeen y lo que impactó en su vida - ¿qué? Esto no puede ser así ¿cómo que me mantendré en incógnita sabiendo que puedo poco a poco darle a entender quién soy en realidad?

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto con enojo y preocupación en mi voz.

- Porque es parte del tratamiento. Los pacientes en ese estado de amnesia es mejor que los recuerdos que tuvieron gran impacto en su vida, sean inducidos en muy pocas proporciones, ya que pueden ocasionar confusiones y posiblemente alteraciones en su estado anímico y de salud - esto es absurdo.

- ¿Está diciendo que podría hacerle mal que sepa que yo soy su esposa? - alzo la voz al terminar la pregunta y siento como la mano de Gale me toma fuertemente de la mía.

- Lo siento señorita, pero las palabras de los médicos hay que acatarlas. Entienda que es por su bien. Usted y su presencia podrán recuperarlo, pero todo a su tiempo. Tome esta oportunidad de cercanía en el trabajo para entablar conversaciones, pero que no demuestren rotundamente su pasado - no se por qué Coin dijo eso, pero algo me alivió, ya que me está sugiriendo que me acerque a él y eso es algo que debo apreciar.

- Piénsalo Katniss - Gale me susurra y me toma con fuerza de la mano.

- Ok - suspiro y veo como Allyson se remueve incómoda en su asiento ¿será que está en desacuerdo con su madre? Mmmm supongo que sí.

- ¿Otra propuesta? - respire hondo y seguí con mi lista.

Al nombrar mi permiso de ida al Distrito 12, ella se negó al principio, pero gracias a un breve intercambio con Haymitch, Coin accedió con la condición de ser custodiada y vigilada muy de cerca con uno de los aerodeslizadores de las fuerzas del distrito; estando yo comunicándome frecuentemente con el comando aéreo y con un personal terrestre, el cual Gale se ofreció de voluntario. Sobre el gato de Prim, la propuesta recibió muchas risas, pero Coin accedió diciendo que si lo encontrábamos nos otorgarían a mi familia y a mi una habitación en el último piso, la cual posee una pequeña ventana que le permitirá al gato salir libremente para hacer sus necesidades y si volvía antes del toque de queda, sería sacrificado.

- Por último - estiro de nuevo la hoja y leo los garabatos de mi letra - quiero ser yo quien mate al presidente Snow - la sonrisa de Coin se ensancha y escribe en su blog.

- De eso no hay problema. Se le otorgará ese pedido. Después de todo ya se veía venir.

Después de excusarse por tener que cumplir su horario; Coin se retiró de la sala dando así concluida la sesión. Haymitch me felicitó por la determinación de haber propuesto que le dieran inmunidad a Annie, Cinna y al padre de Peeta, si es que está también amenazado como lo están ellos; porque eso es lo que pienso yo, que están amenazados por Snow.

Luego de almorzar junto con mi familia y la de Gale, me preparo psicológicamente para ir a encontrarme con Allyson para la preparación de los propos. Al estar fuera del estudio, respiro hondo y coloco mi mejor cara para así encararla y demostrarle que no le tengo miedo; que no va a poder conmigo. Pero cuando por fin decido entrar, mis ánimos decaen al encontrar allí a Peeta junto con Allyson, la cual le está enseñando unas cosas en la computadora.

Ella al verme entrar se aparta de Peeta y camina a mi encuentro - Que bueno que llegas - mira su reloj de muñeca - y a tiempo - yo sonrío de medio lado, pero creo que es más una mueca. Peeta no aparta la mirada de mi, pero mantiene el ceño fruncido. Seguro se estará preguntando qué hago aquí - como verán - ella se voltea hacia mi y me guiña un ojo como signo de complicidad… Si, como no - vamos a trabajar juntos de ahora en adelante. Señorita Everdeen, supongo que no es necesario que le presente a Peeta Mellark.

- ¿Tu eres… el Sinsajo? - Peeta pregunta confundido y se levanta de su silla ¿Cuánto le habrán dicho de mi?

- S-si - respondo nerviosa ¿no sé por qué me pongo nerviosa? En cambio él se ve confundido y asiente por la confirmación.

- Verás Peeta, ella, como se te informó; vivió también en el Distrito 12, en… ¿La Veta, no? - yo asiento y remuevo mis manos - ayudo en el momento de los bombardeos. Desde allí se volvió parte del movimiento… - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué le dice eso?

- ¿Y la chica que estuvo conmigo en los juegos? - no sé por qué Allyson le dijo eso ¿por qué no le dicen que fui yo su compañera en los juegos? Pero después viene a mi la voz de Coin diciéndome que no podíamos decirle toda la información de sopetón. Odio tener que mentirle - ¿dónde está? - Allyson me ve de reojo y decido hablar.

- No se sabe aún - respondo en voz baja y Peeta fija su mirada penetrante en mi ¿será que se lo creyó?

- Entonces ¿es verdad que ella..

- ¿Por qué no mejor comenzamos? Estamos cortos de tiempo. A demás tenemos que acudir a la convocatoria de esta tarde - Allyson contesta algo nerviosa y comienza a caminar hacia la habitación donde me probé los cambios la primera vez - Katniss, por favor ven para que te pruebes los trajes. Te tenemos una sorpresa y Plutarch y otros vendrán a ver el mensaje que se grabó en el bosque - ¿Por qué será que se puso nerviosa? Peeta me ve todavía y yo decido caminar hacia la habitación. Puede que después hable con él.

- Está bien - camino y trato de voltear hacia Peeta.

Al entrar a la habitación, se encuentran Camile y Corina, yo me siento en una de las sillas y Allyson saca un traje de un closet - ¿por qué le dijo eso a Peeta? - ella camina hacia mi como si nada, como si le estuviera preguntando sobre el clima.

- Coin lo exigió así. Yo solo sigo órdenes - tiende el traje en un perchero y baja el cierre de la tela que lo cubre - este traje lo diseño Cinna. No los dio mientras estabas en los juegos - me muerdo la lengua para no despotricarle. Eso de Coin no me agrada ¿por qué no decirle la verdad? Al diablo lo que digan los médicos - ¿Katniss? - Allyson me hace señas para que preste atención - ¿acaso no te agrada el traje que diseño Cinna para ti?

- Él sabía que aceptaría - respondo como una afirmación y no como pregunta. Ella asiente y acaricia el traje.

- Muy astuto y te conoce. Eso nos sirvió de mucho - la ignoro y me pongo a detallar el traje. Es un pantalón negro algo ajustado y una camisa gris oscuro con sombras negras; posee una pequeña coraza en la parte donde se sitúa el corazón y unas también en la altura de las rodillas, codos y en la espalda, para proteger los pulmones. En las muñecas tiene detalles que asemejan unas plumas, pero solo se ven si la luz les pega de frente; también tiene ese detalle en los tobillos. El tema del Sinsajo está presente. Por último, trae una capucha del mismo material de la camisa, pero cuando me levante de la silla y fui a tocarlo, me di cuenta que la capucha es más gruesa en la parte alta, lo cual supongo que sirve también como un casco para proteger mi cabeza. Es estupendo este atuendo, se siente la energía de Cinna en cada costura.

- Es perfecto - digo mientras acaricio la tela.

- ¿Podemos? - escucho la voz de Plutarch y volteo hacia él, quien está en la puerta.

- Si, pasen. Ahorita le estaba mostrando el traje - también entran con el Boggs, Finnick, una chica que últimamente la he visto junto con Plutarch, y por último Haymitch. Le pregunte a él por Peeta y me dijo que está junto con Cressida y Mesalla, su asistente; verificando unas cosas para edición. De eso trabajará Peeta.

Lo siguiente es que me hacen probar el traje y todos dan su opinión sobre ello. Les gustó mucho debo decir. Después de cambiarme nuevamente, nos pusimos a ver la grabación que se realizó en el bosque del 13. La verdad no me gusto verme en pantalla, no me acostumbro a la idea todavía. Al parecer tuvieron unos intercambios acerca de ello y Haymitch no está de acuerdo a seguir con el hecho de que siga un guión, dice que no me hace ver que convenzo a la gente.

- Mírenla. No quiero ofender su trabajo, pero ¿les llega algo? Esa chica que está ahí con su arco y flecha - señala a la pantalla.

- A mi no - comento y varios voltean a verme. Finnick solo oculta una sonrisa.

- Ven, hasta ella opina lo mismo ¿No les parece que podríamos sacar provecho de su talento? Es decir, ella cautivo a muchos sin pensarlo.

- ¿A qué quiere llegar señor Abernathy? - pregunta Allyson no muy convencida.

- A que - se acerca a la pantalla - esta chica nos dio un mensaje sin que ella supiera que lo estaba haciendo - al no recibir respuestas, se acercó a una mesa y tomo un blog de notas y le pidió prestado un lapicero a Plutarch - díganme ¿qué les conmovió o que les hizo pensar en ella durante los juegos? - después de unos segundos, fue Boggs quien hablo primero, para mi sorpresa.

- Cuando pidió ser voluntaria para sustituir a su hermana - Haymitch asiente y comienza a escribir.

- Si, muy especial su acto heroico para proteger a su hermana ¿otra escena?

- Cuando cantó esa canción al momento en que la niña del 11 fue asesinada - Finnick comenta y de inmediato me transporto hasta ese momento, cuando Rue fue atravesada por la lanza de Marvel, el tributo del Distrito 1. Siento un pequeño nudo en mi garganta.

- Aja… la canción en honor a Rue - Haymitch anota y pide otra idea.

- Cuando drogó a Peeta para ir a buscar su medicina - Plutarch dice emocionado y se sienta erguido en la silla. Unos lo ven pidiendo que sea prudente, ya que se supone que el está en la habitación de al lado.

- Eso no podía faltar. Drogar a Peeta… mmm romántico - y de ahí vienen más escenas en las cuales fui protagonista, como el momento de las bayas en mis primeros juegos, buscar a Finnick cuando los charlajos lo aturdían con los gritos de Annie, los momentos en que estuve con Peeta en nuestros segundos juegos, mi alianza con los demás vencedores, en fin, muchas cosas que hice y que según ellos les llego y los hizo pensar que era la indicada para este papel.

- Entonces ¿quieres decir que la dejemos sola? - Allyson comenta.

- Exacto - Haymitch afirma con emoción - solo déjenla y síganla con la cámara, ustedes verán que captarán con ello - sonríe y todos asienten aceptando su afirmación. Yo sonrío e intercambio miradas con Haymitch ¡Al fin alguien me entiende!

Luego de discutir cómo sería mi grabación en el 4, Plutarch nos informó que ya era hora de acudir a la convocatoria de Coin. Finnick me agradeció por ello y Haymitch me apoyo. Cuando salimos vi que Peeta estaba hablando con Castor animadamente y decidí hablar con el luego, cuando no este tanta gente.

Al llegar a la plaza central, me di cuenta que mis cálculos estaban errados con relación al número de personas que habitan este distrito ¡son muchas! Me ubique junto con Finnick y Haymitch; perdí de vista a Peeta de momento.

Cuando llega Coin, la multitud hace silencio y le permite hablar. Las palabras no se desperdician y ella informa sobre que he accedido a ser el Sinsajo siempre y cuando se le conceda el indulto a Annie Cresta, Cinna y al padre del vencedor Peeta Mellark, por todos los daños que puedan ocasionar en los distritos por la afirmación. Yo me congelo al escuchar que lo nombra ¿será que Peeta ya estará enterado de ello? Sería muy doloroso para el enterarse en este momento. Haymitch se da cuenta y me susurra.

- Se lo dijeron hoy en la mañana. No se lo tomo muy bien que se diga - y lo entiendo perfectamente. Ahora si quiero hablar con él.

Los comentarios de las personas se hacen presentes. Ellos, por así decirlo, estaban conscientes de que yo sería su Sinsajo, pero el hecho de que accediera si el alto mando aceptara mi pedido de que perdonaran a unos traidores, sin duda les enfurece. Pero después de que Coin permitiera un momento de inquietud; cuando continuó de manera enérgica y decidida, lo único que quería era que alguien me pellizcara para saber si lo que escuche es real. Simplemente una acotación que no esperaba.

- Pero a cambio de su solicitud, la señorita Everdeen ha accedido a cumplir con rigor a la causa y a comprometerse fielmente a trabajar de lado de nuestras fuerzas. Acotando de esta manera, que cualquier desviación, motivada o no de la misión, será vista como una ruptura del pacto y la solicitud se anulará, quedando el estado de los antes nombrados en manos de la Ley del Distrito 13, e igualmente en el de los suyos. Muchas gracias.

En pocas palabras y coloquialmente hablando; meto la pata y todo se viene abajo.

Luego de salir de allí, no quise verme con nadie, tal vez Peeta esté asimilando todavía el hecho de que su padre está retenido en el Capitolio, por lo que es mejor dejarlo solo para piense y se desahogue, no quiero que piense cosas que no son. Paso la noche en vela de nuevo y solo consigo dormirme como a las cuatro de la mañana y con mi collar en la mano. Hoy partimos al Distrito 4 y eso amerita que esté cerca de Peeta y al mismo tiempo, vigilados por los ojos calculadores de Allyson; puedo sentir como mi desayuno se remueve en mi estómago.

Ahora nos encontramos en la base aérea, donde se encuentran los distintos aerodeslizadores y otras naves, las cuales algunas son, por así decirlo, robadas del Capitolio; mientras que otras son fabricadas aquí. Boggs nos guía a mi equipo y a mi hasta una nave que será de nuestro uso, ya que las tropas irán en otras. Finnick también irá, aunque le duela ver a su distrito ser destruido, él quiso con todas sus fuerzas ir, por lo que Boggs se lo concedió. Gale se encuentra a mi lado ahora, pero es más porque está intercambiando planes junto con Boggs.

En un giro de mi cabeza, puedo ver como Peeta llega junto con Cressida y los camarógrafos Castor y Pollux. Yo lo miro detenidamente y el al parecer sintió mi mirada y volteo hacia mi. Sus ojos azules muestran dolor y su sonrisa de medio lado demuestra timidez y nerviosismo. Yo le sonrío para que sepa que no tiene nada que temer y comienzo caminar hacia su encuentro - ¿todo bien? - les pregunto, ya que Pollux y Castor siguen con él, Cressida ya se encuentra junto con Mesalla.

- Si - Peeta contesta y al parecer los camarógrafos sintieron algo en el ambiente y nos dejaron solos. Cuando se alejan, Peeta me ve y me sorprendo cuando me dice - gracias. Gracias por proteger a mi padre. No sé cómo pagarte.

- No me debes nada, es lo justo. Ellos van a ser rescatados - el asiente y sonríe de nuevo.

- Gracias de nuevo… aunque, no sé cómo lo reconociste - me pongo nerviosa y respondo lo primero que se viene a la cabeza.

- Vivía en el 12, muchos sabían quién era - ¿por qué no puedo decirle que lo conozco porque él es, algo así como mi suegro? ¡Peeta nosotros prometimos estar juntos! La voz que está dentro de mi cabeza grita de desesperación.

- Qué bueno que te encuentro Peeta, aquí tengo unas cosas planeadas - la voz de Allyson resuena, pero él y yo no dejamos de mirarnos a los ojos, hasta que fastidiosamente somos interrumpidos por ella - hola Katniss - me saluda y yo salgo de mi ensoñación.

- Hola - le respondo y Gale pasa por mi lado.

- Katniss, hay unas cosas que debemos decirte para el momento en que estés en tierra - Peeta y yo nos miramos por última vez y el ambiente se siente pesado en unos instantes.

- Ok - respondo con desgano y camino junto con Gale a la nave, volteando de nuevo hacia Peeta, el cual nos ve detenidamente.

- ¿Pasa algo? - Gale me pregunta extrañado.

- No… no pasa nada - respondo con algo de enojo y el no vuelve a hablar, hasta que escuchamos el llamado para abordar y yo me distraigo un momento cuando estoy subiendo por la pequeña rampa de la entrada de la nave. Sin previo aviso me tropiezo con un pequeño desnivel y me voy de boca contra el suelo, cierro mis ojos esperando el impacto, pero para mi sorpresa no llega; en cambio cuando abro los ojos de nuevo, veo a Gale muy cerca de mi sosteniéndome para evitar que caiga al suelo. Estamos muy cerca el uno del otro y su respiración me pega en la cara.

- ¿Estás bien? - pregunta y yo solo asiento por la impresión. El con cuidado me ayuda a ponerme de pie, pero sin soltarme, quedando así todavía juntos. Yo estoy abrumada y una sombra se sitúa al lado de nosotros, mis ojos voltean hacia ese lado y se encuentran con un par de ojos azules que nos miran detenidamente y con un brillo apagado en ellos. Es Peeta quien se encuentra viéndonos y luego de unos segundos, se va hacia dentro de la nave. Yo me suelto rápidamente de Gale y me quedo viendo cómo se aleja y Allyson lo sigue de cerca.

* * *

**Katniss usó su poder de Sinsajo para conseguir que se cumplan sus pedidos y todos sabemos que Coin haría cualquier cosa con tal de tenerla en sus fuerzas.**

**Las intenciones de Katniss para acercarse a Peeta pueden estar en constantes desniveles, gracias al pedido de los médicos de no darle tanta información, pero ella no está de acuerdo con ello ¿ustedes creen que llegue el momento en que se canse y le diga toda la verdad a Peeta? ¿Cómo piensan que actuará Peeta si se entera que ella fue su compañera de distrito en los juegos? ¿Qué tanto le habrá dicho Allyson?**

**Hoy estoy algo descansada de la semana, así que les traje nuevo capitulo xD Espero sus comentarios y les agradezco siempre el que estén al pendiente de la historia! Un beso y un abrazo enorme **

_**natin mellark:**_ Holaa Natin! Jajajaj vaya! Sí que tienes ideas para borrar a Allyson jajaja pero te entiendo y se que eso provoca hacer muahahah.

Descuida que pronto el marcador estará a favor de nuestra Chica en Llamas porque todos sabemos que Peeta es de Katniss *-* solo que ella tiene que ponerse las pilas y estar atenta a cualquier movimiento que haga Allyson ¿no crees?... Saludos y esta vez te envío azucarillos de Finnick y un buen estofado de cordero :D

_**EllaCampbell:**_ Vecinaaaa! Gemela ¿Cómo vas a creer que te odio? Eso es inaudito Por supuesto que no! Y yo se que odias a la tipeja de Allyson, así que ten por seguro que te apoyaré cuando la culebra fumadora la pique y luego se retuerza de dolor y la agonía la lleven al otro lado jajajaj… Yo me inspiré cuando veía una telenovela Mexicana, llamada "Mañana es para siempre" (es muy buena, por cierto). La villana de esa novela es muuuuyyy malaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Es una bruja, una rata, una cualquiera, una "#&/!?*$... Bueno, mejor me calmo.

Ahora si con el capitulo: Descuida que en toda historia hay altibajos, pero hay que pensar que el bien triunfa sobre el mal (no siempre en la vida real, pero por un fic se acepta la afirmación), así que solo que contar con que Katniss se ponga las pilas y Peeta se vuelva más curioso e intuya la que sucede.

Recuerda que no te odio y mandale la bendición a Conchas de Mango y dile que no se asuste, que el efecto del azúcar se pasa rápido (que se lo digo yo, su madrina xD). Un abrazo enorme y ya verás que sacarás excelentes notas en tus exámenes! Éxitos :D

_**AHutcherson: **_Hola! ¿Qué tal? :D Por supuesto que Katniss tiene su anillo y pronto ese objeto dará mucho de qué hablar!... Por lo que leo en los demás comentarios, Allyson ya tiene su club de enemigas declaradas, por lo que las apoyo y hay que esperar a ver cómo va reaccionando Katniss en los siguientes capítulos :/ (ten por seguro que ella no se dejará vencer). Muchos saludos y espero que te encuentres bien! Nos leemos y te envío panes, fresas, azucarillos y estofado de cordero *-*


	16. Distrito 4

**Capitulo 16**

"**Distrito 4"**

El viaje fue pesado, el ambiente se sintió tenso y no había nada que quitara mi nerviosismo. Mis uñas están pagando por eso, pero recuerdo que Camile me las arreglo cuidadosamente y no quiero estropearle su trabajo. Él no es como Venia al momento de retocarme las uñas, pero eso no quiere decir que lo haga mal, si no que me da nostalgia pensar en su paradero, al igual que el de Octavia y Flavius ¿será que están retenidos en el Capitolio? Tengo miedo que les hagan algo malo, ya que a ellos los veo como si fueran niños, su atención a lo que los rodea no es tanta como para que se den cuenta que algo horrendo está pasando y, contando que son del Capitolio, dudo que se enteren de lo que en realidad pasa y eso es más peligroso que saberlo; los pueden usar como me imagino que deben estar usando al padre de Peeta, algo totalmente injusto.

- Katniss ¿me estás escuchando? - la voz de Haymitch proveniente del comunicador en mi oreja me hace saltar de susto.

- Si, te escucho - respondo mientras me acomodo el audífono.

- Será mejor que prestes más atención, ya que no están seguros allá abajo - eso es cierto. Nosotros sabemos que una amenaza se aproxima y que no es momento para juegos. Tenemos que grabar rápido la situación aquí y regresar lo antes posible al aerodeslizador donde están los demás del equipo.

- De acuerdo, estaré más atenta…

- Y recuerda que por nada del mundo te quitarás ese audífono, porque si no te tendrás que atener a las consecuencias.

- No estoy para amenazas ahorita Haymitch.

- Solo te advierto - responde con seriedad.

- Muy bien, será mejor que caminemos por aquí - Boggs nos guía por una parte de las afueras de la ciudad, en donde se puede ver a lo lejos los daños provocados por los incendios y múltiples protestas que se han ido a la violencia.

El Distrito 4 es uno de los que se encontraba en mejor estado, pero que aun así tenía sus problemas. La población más pobre es la que se encarga directamente de la pesca, lo cual es ilógico, ya que ellos se llevan todos los créditos, pero son los comerciantes quienes optan por ese título. Cuando vine en la gira de los Vencedores, recuerdo que las calles estaban decoradas, a parte de los afiches con mi cara y la de Peeta; con elementos representativos del distrito como corales, caracolas, algas, conchas de mar, entre otras. El ambiente era cálido y las personas muy serviciales y atentas. Vale resaltar que las caminatas en la playa son las mejores y sobre todo si te quedas en el malecón para ver el atardecer. Pero lamentablemente, nosotros no venimos para unas vacaciones de verano, si no para trabajar en unos propos donde muestren lo acabado que está el distrito pesquero y como el descontento de sus habitantes se siente en todas partes.

Luego de una caminata de más o menos 15 minutos, llegamos al pueblo en donde nos quedamos horrorizamos por cómo se encuentran las calles llenas de escombros, gente herida, restos de neumáticos quemados y hollín por causa del humo de los incendios.

- Vengan por aquí - Boggs sigue a la cabeza de la fila. Conmigo están Gale, Allyson, Cressida, Mesalla, Castor y Pollux. Estos dos últimos poseen un uniforme con unas corazas de protección, lo cual los hacen ver como unos propios insectos.

- Podemos comenzar aquí y que ella vaya interactuando con las personas - Allyson comenta después de un rato en que estamos caminando por la acera de lo que era la hermosa avenida principal del Distrito 4; hoy solo quedan restos de lo que algunas vez fue.

- Si así lo prefieren - responde Boggs. En eso Gale se lleva una mano a su oreja para escuchar mejor lo que se le está informando por su comunicador de oído.

- Entendido - contesta después de unos segundos y se aclara la voz.

- Me tengo que retirar a la base principal ¿estarán bien?

- Si, nos mantendremos al margen - Allyson responde y se lleva una mano por encima de sus ojos para taparse del resplandor del sol. Ya debe ser más o menos mediodía, debido a la intensidad del calor y la falta de sombra.

- De acuerdo. Con su permiso - Gale se dirige a Boggs y este asiente con la cabeza. Luego comienza a caminar y se para junto a mi - confío en ti y en que estarás bien. Le pedí a Haymitch que me mantuviera al tanto de todo, a cualquier alerta avísale a él, que luego me comunicara y yo iré hasta donde estén ¿entendido?

- Si - contesto algo nerviosa. Él me toma de la mano y le da un apretón.

- Nos vemos luego - y con eso se despide. Yo me quedo de pie allí asimilando todavía lo que dijo.

- Es un muy buen amigo - comenta Allyson con doble intención en su voz y yo solo respiro profundamente antes de propinarle un golpe en su cara.

- Lo es - respondo con enojo y escucho la voz de Haymitch en el audífono.

- Cálmate preciosa, no quiero ver sangre desde ahorita - como quisiera quitarme esta cosa de mi oreja, es un tormento tener la voz de una persona indicándote que hacer todo el tiempo.

- Señor alcalde - la voz de Boggs me hace prestar atención y me doy cuenta que un hombre de mediana edad se encuentra de pie frente a nosotros. Viste ropa sencilla y algo sucia, seguro ha estado ayudando. Las gotas de sudor le corren por la frente y lleva unas bolsas en su mano derecha.

- ¿Cómo está comandante? - le tiende la mano libre y este se la estrecha como saludo.

- Estamos aquí como se le indicó previamente - el señor suspira y se seca el sudor con un pañuelo.

- Muchas gracias. Las bases están preparadas y estamos terminando de desalojar la parte baja de la ciudad. Hay familias que se rehúsan a salir - dice con pena.

- Es tonto. Pueden morir - comento impulsivamente y me obligo a morderme la lengua.

- Si, opino lo mismo. Mucho gusto señorita Everdeen - me contesta con una sonrisa amigable.

- Es un placer - en eso se escuchan sonidos fuertes viniendo desde la parte opuesta a nosotros.

- Son los camiones de guerra, se los está alineando en las entradas de las calles principales. Una parte de su comando ya está allá.

- Es bueno saberlo - contesta Boggs. El calor es implacable y la calma que se siente no es nada agradable. Eso es indicio de que algo malo se avecina.

- Quisiera contribuir en el desalojo de familias, si es posible - el alcalde me ve detenidamente y luego sonríe.

- Pues, sería de gran ayuda.

- Es perfecto - escucho susurrar a Cressida.

- De acuerdo, síganme - comienza a caminar por la avenida - ah… muchas gracias por su colaboración. Aquí le tienen mucho aprecio debo decir. Usted es muy valiente señorita - me da una palmada amistosa en el hombro y yo solo sonrío.

- Gracias - digo y seguimos caminando.

Las alertas están en todas partes. Ya dejamos la avenida y sus edificios deteriorados y personas heridas y tratando de huir de la ciudad. Nos estamos acercando a la costa y ya el mar nos recibe con su azul. No dejo de maravillarme por la escena, a pesar de las circunstancias que estamos viviendo; es sin lugar a duda un paisaje hermoso.

- Aquí la guardia especial ha hecho todo su trabajo, pero un grupo de pesqueros se niegan a salir - el alcalde nos guía por una zona donde se encuentran casas muy humildes, rodeadas de redes de pescar. La playa está al frente y pequeños peñeros se ven anclados en su orilla. Me recuerda a las casas de la Veta en el 12, todas ellas en mal estado, solo que en lugar de tener por suelo la arena, tenían tierra y restos de carbón. Me pregunto ¿Finnick habrá vivido en una de estas zonas o su familia vivía en la ciudad? Es admirable el que esté aquí ayudando, él es un gran chico.

En el trayecto me topo con varios de la fuerza especial del Distrito 4 cumpliendo su labor, quienes han podido convencer a algunas personas en salir de sus casas. La mayoría me saludan y me sonríen, otras se me quedan viendo detenidamente. Yo los saludo con gentileza y ayudo a una pareja a tomar una maleta grande, la cual se les cayó al suelo.

- Es bueno verte niña. Estás viva - un señor de tercera edad se acercó a mi y me tomo de la mano, mientras que me sonreía - gracias por tu valor - me quedo perpleja al escuchar eso.

- Siempre a su orden - le respondo luego de asimilar su mensaje. Esto es justo lo que el presidente Snow insinúa, el que yo esté impulsando a las personas a rebelarse - será mejor que siga a la fila. Es por su seguridad - le respondo indicándole donde debe ir. El señor asiente y sigue caminando.

Sigo haciendo lo mismo; ir a las casas que faltan, según lo que me dijo el alcalde, hablar con ellas y tratar por todos los medios convencerles de salir de sus hogares y acompañar a la guardia para que los guíen a un lugar seguro. Al principio fue difícil, sin contar con que el equipo de grabación me seguía constantemente, pero después las personas acataban más rápido el pedido y los ayudaba a salir y llevar algunas cosas hasta que se reunían con los grupos de desalojo. La mayoría se alegraba en verme y me daban las gracias por estar aquí, pero algunos tuvieron el atrevimiento de preguntar por Peeta y de su estado. Era ahí donde me congelaba de momento sin saber que decir, ya que el seguramente está escuchando mi conversación desde el aerodeslizador en donde se encuentra con Haymitch. Pero con precaución logro decirles que se encuentra bien y que apoya ser parte de la ayuda hacia los distritos y que confía en ellos y desea ver la libertad para todos. Sé que debe estar escuchándome, por lo que trato de ser lo más convincente. Pero es una señora quien saca a relucir el tema de mi matrimonio, por lo que la atajo rápidamente y le cambio la conversación diciéndole que se perderá de la fila y debe caminar rápido si no quiere que la dejen. Ella un tanto extrañada por el giro de mi respuesta, se va sin decir nada y se une a la fila.

- Estuvo cerca - digo para mis adentros.

En eso diviso algo a unos cuantos metros de nosotros - ¿quién es? - pregunto y camino hacia una de las casas. Escucho que Boggs les sigue indicando a las fuerzas especiales y varios soldados pasan por mi lado. Logro ver que dos sombras me siguen a unos pocos metros de distancia, seguro son los insectos de Castor y Pollux grabando mis pasos.

Al llegar a mi destino, encuentro a un niño, más o menos de unos 8 años, calculo yo, el cual se encuentra haciendo unos nudos a una red. El pequeño tiene el cabello color bronce y la piel bronceada por el sol, se encuentra absorto en lo que está haciendo y no se da cuenta que estoy junto a él, hasta que palpa para tomar una pequeña navaja que está junto a mis pies, yo me agacho y la toma para entregársela. En eso otra sirena suena, lo que indica el desalojo de esta zona, el niño me ve con sus grandes ojos color aceituna y toma sin decir nada la navaja que le estoy tendiendo. Él se voltea y sigue con su trabajo. Lo miro detenidamente y me impresiono por la increíble habilidad y soltura en sus manos al momento de anudar. Sin duda Finnick debió pasar mucho tiempo por aquí antes de ir a los juegos.

- Creo que te falto esta parte - le indico mientras señalo una esquina, él se detiene y mira hacia donde le señalo y asiente con la cabeza - ¿Cómo te llamas? - le pregunto y espero unos segundos hasta que el pequeño responde con voz suave.

- Frank - me responde sin quitar su vista de la red.

- ¿Desde cuándo trabajas en ella? - levanta sus hombros y responde.

- Desde esta mañana - otra sirena se escucha y yo me siento nerviosa, no se cuánto tiempo nos queda - no deberías estar aquí - dice al cabo de un momento y me sorprendo, ya que no esperaba esa afirmación.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque es peligroso - voltea hacia mi y veo en su mirada algo de temor, pero a su vez su actitud demuestra lo contrario, es decir, está tranquilo y no alterado como varias personas que vi en camino hacia aquí.

- Si, lo se. Es por eso que vine a ayudar, el distrito está en alerta y tu y tu familia van a estar más seguros si…

- Nos vamos de aquí - afirma y me sorprendo más por su postura. Es un niño admirable - lo se… pero mi padre está a gusto aquí y no piensa dejarlo. Es lógico… no tenemos a donde ir luego - no se que hacer, me parte el alma ver a este niño allí sentado tejiendo una red, mientras bombarderos del Capitolio se dirigen hasta aquí.

- Pero deben hacerlo… sus vidas están en peligro ¿no quisieras salvar a tu papá y a tu mamá?

- ¿Y vivir de nuevo en la miseria? - ¿qué? Lo miro con detenimiento y al cabo de unos segundos se levanta y camina hacia una casa - ¿cómo sabremos si es cierto todo lo que dicen y nos salvarán de los enemigos? - yo lo sigo precavidamente y él se detiene en la puerta de la que imagino que es su casa - no quiero pasar por lo mismo que tu. No me gusta competir y… mucho menos asesinar - se a lo que se refiere. A su edad yo solo jugaba en el bosque con mi padre y entrenaba con el arco. Sabía sobre los juegos, pero mi madre no le gustaba hablar del tema y se lo prohibía a mi padre que me lo comentara. Cuando cumplí 10 años, un terror me inundo y me hizo querer devolver el tiempo, para así volver a tener 8 años y no pensar que me quedaban solo 2 años para que fuera a mi primera cosecha. Luego que murió mi padre, las cosas cambiaron y solo me preocupaba por mi hermana.

- ¿Tu crees que no va a funcionar? - él lo piensa por unos instantes y luego responde cabizbajo.

- Nada aquí funciona. Y no tengo mamá - siento una rabia inmensa por ver como niños se sienten aterrados por el futuro y ver hacia adelante, con tal de impedir que sus almas sean arrebatadas y personas despreciables les quiten lo poco que tienen y acaben con sus vidas. Tengo que salvarlo, aunque no lo quiera.

- ¿Frank? - escucho una voz gruesa proveniente de la casa, luego puedo verificar que quien lo llama es su padre. El señor al verme se queda petrificado y me estudia detenidamente con la mirada color aceituna, igual que la del pequeño - Katniss Everdeen - susurra - no estamos para caridad - dice y toma al niño de la mano.

- No vengo por caridad, si no…

- Porque creen salvarnos… si lo se - responde tajante. Otra sirena y mucho más duradera se escucha y puedo ver como unas personas ayudan a una familia a salir de la casa de al lado - pero es inevitable no confiar en ti - lo miro y él sonríe tristemente - él es todo lo que tengo y esas personas… se lo quieren llevar - puedo ver su dolor y sus ojos se humedecen.

- Tranquilo, nadie se lo va a llevar. No… no lo permitiré - Frank me ve con duda en sus ojos.

- Se que eres buena chica… lo ayudaste - no entiendo a quien se refiere - y él te ayudo también - lo miro confusa y el al darse cuenta levanta su pierna izquierda y gira su pie hacia mi y miro un pequeño dibujo de un tridente en su tobillo, lo detallo más y siento como mi corazón se acelera por mi reconocimiento.

- Ese se parece a… - el señor asiente y sonríe tímidamente. Lo había visto antes, el me lo enseño en una oportunidad en el 13. Es el mismo dibujo que tiene…

- Finnick - lo miro asombrada y comienzo a sonreír.

- ¿Cómo… - pero no puedo terminar de preguntar, ya que escucho un fuerte estruendo y gritos comienzan a alborotar el ambiente.

- Katniss, tienes que salir de ahí ¡ahora! - la voz de Haymitch me sobresalta. No me acordaba que tenía el audífono puesto. El zumbido de una nave se escucha y a continuación el sonido de un misil cayendo ¡Ha comenzado el ataque!

Otra sirena se escucha y ya es tiempo de que salgamos de aquí. Dos misiles más hacen presencia y estruendos vienen a continuación - ¡Katniss sal de ahí te he dicho! - la voz estridente de Haymitch me altera más y hace que impulsivamente tome del brazo al padre de Frank.

- Tenemos que irnos, por favor tiene que venir, están en peligro ahora - el señor ve hacia el cielo con temor y luego dirige su mirada a mi, se voltea, toma un bolso pequeño y carga a Frank. Dos soldados nos ven y nos hacen señas por donde debemos salir y sin más comenzamos a correr. El padre de Frank lo toma fuertemente en brazos y cubre su cabeza. Otro estruendo y sonidos de metralletas hacen presencia, pero es una explosión muy cerca de nosotros que nos hacen caer al suelo y vuelvo a escuchar ese pitido en mi oído izquierdo como una vez lo escuche cuando hice explotar la pirámide de suministros de los profesionales en mis primeros juegos - por aquí - logro gritarle después de unos segundos al padre de Frank y le señalo un callejón en donde acabo de divisar a Boggs, quien se encuentra haciéndome señas para que lo siga.

Atravesamos la calle corriendo a toda velocidad, pero por instinto volteo y veo un incendio que se propaga justo donde se encontraban los camiones que dirigirían las fuerzas para llevar a las familias hacia las guaridas - No puede ser - digo en un susurro y respiro hondo.

- Katniss, por aquí - Boggs me indica y me doy cuenta de que ya se encuentra con Frank y su padre. Veo una fila de aeronaves volando en dirección hacia la ciudad y me doy cuenta que en un costado tienen el escudo del Capitolio. Es ahí cuando decido actuar - no lo hagas Katniss - Haymitch me dice desesperado.

- Necesito a Gale - digo en voz alta y me encamino a salir del callejón.

- Katniss ¿estás loca? - la voz de Allyson me hace voltear y con seriedad respondo.

- Muchos lo piensan así - y con esto dicho, salgo corriendo hacia la calle.

Los gritos de Boggs hacen presencia y yo no les hago caso. Sigo corriendo y veo unas dos pequeñas naves del Capitolio acercarse a poca altura, lo que me hace pensar ¿por qué no imaginarme que estoy en mis días de caza y digo que estas aeronaves son solo indefensos y cobardes aves que vuelan hacia la muerte? Sonrío por ello y tomo con más fuerza mi arco y saco una flecha de mi carcaj, apunto con precisión y verifico que es la flecha correcta. Cuando están más cerca, disparo y logro acertar en el ala de una de las naves, haciendo que se incendie y pierda el control de este, lo cual ocasiona que de un giro inesperado por el piloto y esperado por mi, ocasionando que choque con el otro y estos dos exploten luego, provocando una lluvia de fuego y restos de avión y misiles. Yo logro cubrirme bajo un pequeño árbol y es ahí cuando lo escucho.

- Katniss, escúchame por favor, sal de ahí ahora y regresa - la voz de Peeta por medio del audífono hace que deje de prestarle atención a mi alrededor y me concentre nada más en él, pero luego veo a lo lejos como fuerzas del 13 disparan hacia otras naves que vuelan en "V" tal como lo hacen los gansos en verano, lo cual hacía que Gale y yo aprovecháramos y los cazáramos con gusto. En eso se me ocurre otra idea - Katniss ¿me escuchas? - otra vez la voz de Peeta hace presencia.

- Lo siento… debo hacerlo - respondo, tomo aire y salgo corriendo de nuevo.

- ¡Katniss! - el grito de Gale resuena entre los disparos y logro verlo a unos metros más adelante, yo corro más deprisa y me reúno con el - ¿piensas lo mismo que yo? - pregunta agitado y señala el rastro de tres aeronaves de la formación en "V" que han caído gracias a las fuerzas rebeldes.

- Si, estás en lo cierto - el asiente y toma de mi mano para guiarme a un pequeño edificio con balcón en su último piso.

- Katniss presta atención- la voz de Peeta me llama con autoridad.

- Peeta por favor - Gale voltea hacia mi extrañado y luego comprende que estoy hablando por medio del micrófono de mi chaqueta - lo siento pe…

- Otras aeronaves se acercan, sitúense arriba del edificio y traten de apuntarles bien, al parecer ya saben de la presencia de los rebeldes y su amenaza. Solo… mantente alerta ¿sí? - dice todo rápidamente y luego pregunta lo último con preocupación y ¿cariño?... Espera Katniss, es solo tu imaginación… aunque creo que lo que dice es cierto y… ¡Oh por Dios, Peeta me está ayudando!

- Lo haré - le respondo con determinación y mi corazón se acelera más de la cuenta con solo el hecho de que Peeta, mi chico del pan, me está apoyando.

_**Pov Peeta**_

Después de ver como Katniss estaba junto a ese chico, no se por qué, pero algo comenzó a crecer dentro de mi, lo cual no podía explicar ¿Enojo? ¿Envidia? ¿Dolor? No lo se, pero de una manera u otra tengo que dejar de pensar en ello - ella no es nada tuyo - mi conciencia me repite una y otra vez - ella no es nada tuyo - será mejor que deje de pensar en estupideces.

Sé que ella ayudo a que no condenaran a mi padre y lo juzgaran injustamente por algo que él ni siquiera sabe, porque es así, él no sabe nada de la conspiración y mucho menos sobre los planes que tenía en mente mi compañera en los juegos, quien sigue en incógnita - ¿Estás seguro de ello? - una voz se hace eco en mi mente y me deja con la duda creciente - ¿Crees eso de que ella es culpable? ¿Qué tal si no? - me froto mis ojos fuertemente para alejar todo ello. La verdad no sé qué paso antes de que cayera en coma; no me acuerdo de muchas cosas, y unas de ellas se tratan de cuando intento fallidamente ubicar a esa chica que me acompañó a los juegos y que salió invicta al igual que yo la primera vez. Quiero preguntar tantas cosas que no sé por dónde empezar y en qué momento, ya que las únicas personas que me pueden aclarar no se encuentran aquí, como Johanna; o están ahorita ocupadas, como lo están Haymitch, Plutarch y Allyson. Será mejor que espere, pero en realidad no sé si quiera esperar, no si veo como Katniss se aventura allá abajo en el Distrito 4, en peligro de muerte y ayudando a esas personas, que aunque se merecen salir vivas, es un riesgo que corre el estar allí sin protección alguna.

- No puede ser - el comentario ahogado e incrédulo de Haymitch me hace quitar la atención de lo que estoy haciendo y dirijo la mirada hacia donde se encuentra.

- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunta Plutarch acercándose al monitor donde Haymitch fija su mirada sorprendida. Los dos ven directamente a la pantalla donde debe estar mostrando los pasos que da Katniss ¿le habrá pasado algo? - Vaya, no creí eso posi… - y en eso es interrumpido por el sonido de lo que son, si no me equivoco, motores de aeronaves aproximándose.

- No es posible - Haymitch susurra y presiona unos botones en el tablero en donde se encuentra la pantalla y una luz roja titilante hace acto de presencia en el tablero en donde Plutarch se encontraba maquinando. Este último se voltea alarmado y corre hacia las señales de la luz en su tablero y comienza a maniobrar con unos controles - Gale dirígete rápido... - Haymitch habla rápidamente con alguien por un comunicador.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto y otro sonido de aeronaves se escuchan y a continuación una serie de detonaciones estremecen en el distrito.

- Katniss, tienes que salir de ahí ¡ahora! - la voz autoritaria de Haymitch me indica que ella está en problemas. De repente siento como un miedo recorre en mi pecho y mi corazón siente un vacío.

- Haymitch ¿Dónde está ella? - me levanto rápidamente de mi asiento y corro hasta donde se encuentra para visualizar en la pantalla como Katniss corre junto con un señor con un niño en brazos, huyendo de los bombarderos.

De pronto siento un deja vú, en donde me veo corriendo junto con un chica en el interior del bosque, ella me toma de la mano y me indica de tanto y tanto que corra más rápido, para luego darme cuenta que estamos siendo perseguidos por algo, lo cual me lo comprueba un aullido ensordecedor y tenebroso. No puedo visualizarle bien la cara a la chica, pero si puedo ver gracias a los destellos de la luna que trae puesto en su espalda un carcaj de flechas y en su otra mano lleva un arco, su cabello trenzado de medio lado y su tez reluciente bajo los rayos lunares - Peeta corre - me grita para hacerse oír sobre los aullidos desconocidos. Pero de repente algo la hace voltear y me sorprendo al ver esa cara, con esos ojos grises que me dejaron intrigado por saber más. Esa cara que ahora lucha allá abajo en el distrito para salvarse. Esa chica es Katniss. En medio de mi ensoñación puedo ver su preocupación y de un momento a otro el dueño de los aullidos hace presencia; es un lobo, un muto de lobo quien nos persigue y distingo ese color de cabellera, es el de esa chica, la tributo del Distrito 1, Glimmer, de los primeros juegos al que fui. Eso me ayuda a darme cuenta que estoy en la misma escena en la que huyo hacia la Cornucopia, la cual su imagen ya se hace presente delante de nosotros… Esperen un minuto ¿Ella… ella es?... Dos aeronaves chocan y caen estrepitosamente contra el suelo y ahí está ella con su arco en mano y mirando hacia el lugar donde han caído sus presas.

- Está loca - el puño de Haymitch cae en el tablero haciendo que dos lápices caigan al suelo por el impacto. Yo sigo viendo hacia la pantalla e imágenes de mi ensoñación regresan a mi y me dejan con una pregunta ¿Katniss es mi compañera de distrito? Pero eso me hace llegar a una conclusión de que si es así, entonces ella… ¡No! Ella no pudo ser quien ideo el plan de destruir la arena.

Luego de asimilar eso, siento que todo ocurre en cámara lenta. Todos caminan apresurados haciendo llamadas y programando huídas. Yo, en cambio sigo de pie frente a la pantalla viendo como Katniss lucha por sobrevivir y se arriesga a combatir contra los bombarderos del Capitolio. Pero hay algo en mi que me dice que no puedo dejarla sola, no puedo dejarla morir, no ahora. Ella puede estar en mi sueño, pero eso no me explica si es cierto o no que fue ella quien ideo todo eso de destruir la arena de los juegos, lo cual está ocasionando que tres personas inocentes sean castigadas injustamente, y entre ellas está mi padre. ¡No! Katniss no puede ser ella. Instintivamente me llevo la mano hacia mi anillo en mi dedo anular izquierdo, no sé por qué lo hago, pero me ayuda a tranquilizarme y a pensar que algo puede salir bien. Le doy vueltas en mi dedo y finalmente actúo.

- Dame eso - le arrebato el audífono con el pequeño micrófono a Haymitch y miro rápidamente hacia la pantalla de Plutarch que muestra la señal de que más aeronaves enemigas se aproximan al distrito. Me giro de nuevo a la pantalla que muestra a Katniss y le tomo fuertemente del brazo a Haymitch para detener su ataque hacia mi para quitarme de nuevo el audífono - Katniss, escúchame por favor, sal de ahí ahora y regresa - ella se detiene al escucharme y puedo ver como vacila un poco antes de subir su mirada hacia donde las fuerzas del 13 están disparando a unas aeronaves que vuelan en forma de "V" tal como lo hacen esas aves en verano cuando pasaban por el Distrito 12. Ella se les queda viendo detenidamente y su entrecejo muestra que está pensando en algo - Katniss ¿me escuchas? - reacciona de nuevo ante mi voz y baja la mirada apenada. Espero a que diga lo que pienso que dirá.

- Lo siento… debo hacerlo - responde y sale corriendo para encontrarse con ese chico quien la estaba tomando en brazos en la puerta del aerodeslizador cuando salíamos del Distrito 13. Tengo que respirar hondo y ver como planean algo, ya que el señala hacia las aeronaves del Capitolio y ella asiente y dice que estaba pensando igual que él. En eso solo se me ocurre algo y Plutarch se dirige hacia mi.

- ¿Chico que pretendes? - lo aparto un poco y visualizo la pantalla de Pluatrch y veo por el radar que otra formación se acerca.

- Peeta no sabes lo que haces…

- ¿Y tú? - respondo - ella nos necesita. El Distrito 4 la necesita - no sé por qué digo esto, pero tengo la necesidad, aunque imágenes intermitentes de los lobos mutantes y de Katniss corriendo a mi lado vuelven a mi mente y me hacen desviar por unos segundos - tengo que hacerlo - digo después de volver rápido al presente y le subo volumen al video - Katniss presta atención - le digo con autoridad.

- Peeta por favor - mira rápidamente al chico a su lado - lo siento pe… - no la dejo terminar y le dijo rápidamente.

- Otras aeronaves se acercan, sitúense arriba del edificio y traten de apuntarles bien, al parecer ya saben de la presencia de los rebeldes y su amenaza. Solo… mantente alerta ¿sí? - mi voz cambia cuando le digo lo último. Llevo de nuevo mi mano hacia mi anillo y lo tomo fuertemente. Todavía no sé por qué hago esto cuando se me viene su nombre a la cabeza. Ella se mantiene de pie sin hacer nada mientras trata de asimilar lo que le acabo de decir, hasta que sonríe de medio lado y asiente.

- Lo haré - responde con determinación y luego toma de la mano del chico y salen corriendo para subir hacia el balcón de un edificio en donde se situarán y espero atento a que haga lo que creo que hará. Atacar.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el encuentro de Katniss con el padre de Frank? ¿Será que es familiar de Finnick?**

**Los ataques comienzan en el distrito y Katniss está determinada a luchar y es bueno que Peeta se encuentre de su parte en eso, pero ¿cómo manejará esas imágenes en su mente? ¿será que ya está comenzando a recordarla?**

**Besos!**

_**EllaCampbell:**_ Vecina! Entiendo que estés molesta con Allyson (hasta yo lo estoy ahora) y también con Katniss :/ pero hay que tener en cuenta, como tu dices, de que el miedo que tiene le impide reaccionar como esperamos… Peeta es tan perfecto que si Katniss se le acerca, puede que comience su cabecita a recordar jejejej (cuánto se desea que vaya con ella y se queden juntos por siempre *-*)

Por favor cuida tu corazón y no dejes a mi ahijado solo D: la Allyson va a morir, yo te doy el honor de acabar con ella personalmente! También la culebra fumadora puede aportar algo jejeje… Aaahh debo decir que me encantaría estar en Río xD tu país es tan interesante y además pronto se efectuarán tantas cosas finas (mundial de futbol, las olimpiadas) por favor réntame tu closet jajajaj mentira! Además que sería genial poder armar un plan de combate y muerte hacia Allyson muahahaha…

Saludos a Conchas de Mango! Saludos y muchos abrazos :D

_**Chrushbut:**_ Holaaa! ¿Cómo has estado? :D Espero que muy bien y que te haya ido estupendo en tu exámen de mate! Yo tuve uno el jueves y el lunes de física :s (me voy a volver loca jejeje). En el distrito 4 van a haber muchas emociones, pero esperaré a que lo leas para así dejarlo como sorpresa … Peeta tendrá mucho en qué pensar, pero lo bueno es que no está solo, ya que contamos con los demás vencedores que lo apoyarán si se presenta algo :S

Deseo que vaya excelente en la escuela y no te preocupes si no comentas seguido; yo sé como siente estar ocupada con los estudios. Suerte!

_**Mizu:**_ Holaaaaaa xD Qué bueno verte por aquí! Espero que te haya ido super en los exámenes y que saques una excelente nota en tu trabajo! Yo también he estado ocupada con la uni, así que entiendo cuando estás ocupada :s

Ahora sí con los capítulos: Peeta si tendrá apoyo y del bueno, porque nuestros queridos vencedores saben la verdad y en cualquier eventualidad ellos no dejarán que la víbora de Allyson se aproveche de nuestro amado panadero! También debo decir que personas del 12 aparecerán, pero eso será luego xD … Sobre Gale, bueno ¿qué te puedo decir? Lo que hay que tener seguro es que Katniss está enamorada de Peeta, así que Gale no podrá interponerse en ese sentimiento.

Jajajaja a mi también me dio risa cuando estaba escribiendo esa parte de la conversación entre Katniss y Finnick Me imaginé que algo así sería si la Chica en Llamas llegaba a entrar en desesperación jajaja… Tranqui que el rescate va y Finnick y Annie volverán a estar juntos. Cinna y el papá de Peeta también llegaran a estar de vuelta!

Espero que encuentres de maravilla y descuida que Johanna si hará de las suyas jajajaj (adoro ese personaje). Muchos abrazos y panes!

_**AHutcherson:**_ Hola, hola! Sip, Gale se ha convertido en un segundo plato en la mesa, pero hay que tener presente que Katniss ama a Peeta y ESO sí importa mucho! *-* Descuida que nuestra querida pareja tendrán su momento de hablar y te adelanto que muchas emociones se esperan más adelante cuando ellos dos tengan un encuentro xD

Te envío muchos panes, fresas y azucarillos! Saludos!


	17. Destrucción y recuerdos

**Capitulo 17**

"**Destrucción y recuerdos"**

Termino de subir y me sorprendo al ver que también están en el balcón del edificio dos soldados más de la fuerza del 13 y escondido en un rincón se encuentra Pollux con su traje de insecto y su cámara de video encendida, lo cual me hace querer dar un muy buen espectáculo.

Miro al cielo de nuevo y veo que efectivamente, como me informó Peeta, viene hacia acá otra formación de aeronaves del Capitolio listas para atacar, por lo que me preparo y me agacho detrás de un matero que hay a la esquina. Los otros dos soldados obedecen a algo que les indica Gale y se sitúan en las otras esquinas mientras que él se coloca unos pasos a mi derecha. Selecciono del lote de flechas explosivas que me dio Beetee y cargo el arco con una de ellas, esperando a que los aviones se acerquen.

Decido dispararle a uno que está a la final de la formación y Gale me hace una seña de que disparará al que está en la punta, ya que si no me equivoco, esta formación debe ser igual que la de las aves migratorias, se distrae el que encabeza y los demás están perdidos. Pues, eso es lo que haremos, solo que yo atacaré a los que están de último para que su caída sea en cadena.

Gale asiente con la cabeza en mi dirección y sé que es la hora, así que me preparo, apunto y espero que se acerquen más, hasta que Gale hace su disparo y le da justo en las turbinas, haciendo que el avión que encabeza la formación de vueltas en el aire, entonces es ahí donde entro yo y le disparo consecutivamente a los dos aviones que se encuentran en la retaguardia y estos luego de unos segundos explotan y caen llevándose al que tienen por delante y estos chocan un poco con el que tienen al frente, logrando así que a la final todos caigan. Sonrío de medio lado y me preparo para más, porque estoy segura que no son los únicos.

Escucho gritos provenientes de la calle de abajo y me asomo un momento para ver como pistoleros invaden la acera ¿de dónde salieron? - Oh por Dios - digo y le aviso a Gale con la mirada. Este posa la vista hacia abajo y luego maldice en voz alta y hace un llamado por su comunicador.

- Necesito refuerzos en la calle 54. Fuerzas terrestres atacan - alza la voz - repito, necesito refuerzos en la calle 54. ¿Katniss? - me llama y dejo de prestarle atención al caos de abajo.

- ¿Si? - respondo en un susurro.

- Necesito que regreses.

- ¿Qué? - lo miro detenidamente y puedo ver su expresión decidida - no. No lo haré - el cierra los ojos, baja su cabeza al suelo y toma aire profundamente, la retiene por unos segundos y luego exhala el aire acumulado, para luego asentir.

- De acuerdo - carga su escopeta y se pone en posición - no salgas de aquí hasta que te lo indique ¿me oíste? - me dice con voz ruda y solo asiento como respuesta.

- ¿Katniss, me escuchas? - la voz de Peeta suena de nuevo en mi audífono e intento prestarle atención.

- Si, te escucho - coloco mi mano sobre el audífono para escuchar mejor.

- Otras dos formaciones se acercan y según los informes de Plutarch, ya las fuerzas del 13 se han encargado de acorralar las naves por donde salieron los soldados del Capitolio, así que te sugiero que termines con los que vienen y salgas de inmediato hasta donde se encuentra nuestro aerodeslizador ¿entendido? - sé que él me está mandando y aprecio mucho lo que está haciendo. Seguro ya debe tener unos cuantos golpes por parte de Haymitch quien seguro le quiso impedir que me dijera todo eso.

- Ok - yo solo quiero irme de aquí, por lo que acato su norma y me cubro más para cumplir con la de Gale también. Le aviso sobre lo que me acaba de decir Peeta y nos preparamos para otra ronda de disparos, flechas y explosivos.

Lo siguiente que pasa es efectivamente como me dijo Peeta, dos formaciones más de aviones bombarderos se aproximan sin piedad, así que me concentro y me alisto. Cuando se acerca la primera comandada por tres aviones nada más, yo me sitúo mejor para apuntar y le hecho una mirada precavida a Pollux, quien se encuentra escondido detrás de una de las ventanas del edificio que colindan con el balcón. Seguro estas imágenes serán preciadas por Coin.

En eso, un misil cae cerca de nosotros, haciendo que un pequeño temblor se sienta y un incendio se genere.

- ¡Ahora! - grita Gale y los dos soldados que están en las esquinas detrás de nosotros, comienzan a disparar hacia las aeronaves del Capitolio, provocando que dos de estas caigan estrepitosamente contra el suelo. La tercera baila en el aire hasta que por fin cae en picada a unos cuantos metros de nosotros.

Volteo de nuevo al cielo y cuatro aviones se acercan justo donde estamos. Trago saliva y cargo mi arco, pero desde mi ángulo no sé si les acierte, así que decido ponerme de pie. Recibo una queja de Gale pero no le hago caso, por lo que me dispongo a apuntarle al primer avión y cuando se acerca más, dejo salir la flecha, la cual le da justo en el blanco y hace que una explosión se genere cerca de la turbina del ala derecha y haga que el mismo gire sobre su eje y caiga diagonal al suelo. Gale y yo nos convertimos en el equipo que éramos cuando cazábamos en el 12, donde jugábamos a hacer trampas y luego competíamos por quien terminaba de despellejar primero a nuestras presas. Eran momentos que no quería que terminaran, pero sin duda, nuestras vidas tomaron caminos diferentes y ahora se vuelven a unir para luchar contra un enemigo común y con los restos de nuestras vidas, las cuales han dejado surcos y sin pedirlo, se han apoderado de lo que alguna vez fuimos.

Los gritos me hacen volver a la realidad y me permiten dar cuenta de que estoy en plena lucha todavía. Me distraje demasiado en mis cavilaciones. Apunto de nuevo y disparo a dos de la aeronaves restantes, una flecha para cada una, haciendo que estas exploten y provoquen un juego de fuego en el cielo y una lluvia de restos de avión en dirección hacia nosotros. Soy rescatada de que una parte incendiada del avión próximo a mi me cayera encima, gracias al empujón dado por Gale, lo que ocasiono que pegara la cabeza de una parte de la baranda del balcón. Me llevo instintivamente la mano a la cabeza y me levanto para que no se vea que estoy herida. Quiero tratar de tener la mejor "imagen" para las cámaras.

Veo a mi alrededor y solo hay restos de aviones incendiándose y cuerpos de soldados tanto del Capitolio, como de los rebeldes, tumbados en el suelo ya sea muertos o con heridas graves; pero eminentemente nuestras fuerzas han superado y puedo decir que hemos salido victoriosos de esta masacre.

- Lo hicimos - digo sonriendo y Gale se apoya del barandal del balcón.

- Si, lo hicimos - voltea hacia mi y me sonríe. Eleva su mano y yo la alcanzo para chocar la mía contra la suya. Los otros dos soldados se unen a nosotros y luego nos disponemos a salir del edificio con Pollux siguiéndonos. No sé si todavía graba pero se me ocurre una idea.

- Pollux ¿puedes grabarme un momento por favor? - el me mira extrañado por un momento y luego asiente y se coloca la cámara de video en su hombro y yo le indico que me siga hasta donde se encuentra el resto del avión que cayó más próximo a nosotros, el cual ahora se encuentra consumiéndose en llamas.

Miro la luz roja que me indica que está al aire y yo solo digo con suspicacia - Como podrán ver, no pudieron cumplir con su objetivo. El Distrito 4 no sucumbió ante sus dominios y no lo hará por mucho tiempo ¿sabe por qué presidente? - señalo al avión incendiándose mientras miro a la cámara - porque el vuelo de un ave puede ser interrumpido con solo una distracción, la cual la desviará de su ruta y hará que sin previo aviso - levanto mis brazos - caiga estrepitosamente al suelo - bajo mis brazos de nuevo y camino hacia la cámara mirando fijamente y con enojo - no se confié del vuelo de un ave, porque sin imaginarse si quiera, esta dejará de hacerlo cuando menos se lo espere - y con esta frase le indico a Pollux que corte y este sonríe dándome su aprobación.

- Será mejor irnos - ya comienzo a sentir el dolor del golpe en mi cabeza, ya todo lo comienzo a ver borroso.

- Vamos - Gale me guía hasta donde se encuentra Boggs esperándonos y este último nos inspecciona con la mirada y comienza a caminar al frente para guiarnos de nuevo hasta donde se encuentra el aerodeslizador que nos llevará de vuelta al Distrito 13.

- Ya vamos de inmediato - Boggs informa por su comunicador y puedo ver como se convierte en dos personas. Aprieto mis ojos para enfocar de nuevo y solo consigo ver destellos a mi alrededor, cuando de improviso, caigo sobre los brazos de Gale.

Despierto en la ya habitual habitación de hospital. Debería mudarme aquí, así estaría más a gusto. El olor a alcohol se siente en el aire y tengo una vía tomada en mi brazo derecho por donde me suministran suero. Genial, otra vez en esta situación.

Muevo mis manos entumecidas y luego fijo la vista hacia mi izquierda percatándome de que hay alguien allí en el sofá. Visualizo mejor y algo se remueve dentro de mi pecho ¡Es Peeta! Está ahí dormido con su cabeza recostada en el apoya brazos, con una cara serena y sus labios rosados. No sé que hace aquí, no entiendo el que esté aquí contando que para él no soy nada y que posiblemente no tenga ni la menor idea de lo que fui en su vida. Espera Katniss, tal vez solo lo hace por agradecimiento a su padre o por simple gesto de amabilidad. Bah, a quien engaño, estoy feliz de todas maneras el que esté aquí, no me importa el motivo.

Trato de recordar lo sucedido e imágenes intermitentes vienen a mi, el cómo ayude a personas a desalojar una zona de la costa y luego encontrarme con ese niño, Frank, trato de acomodar todo en mi mente y el dibujo del tridente, ese mismo que tiene Finnick en su tobillo, me hace pensar muchas cosas. Seguro ellos son familiares de Finnick, pero ¿Cómo así?

Otras escenas vienen a mi y comienzo a recordar cómo junto con Gale atacamos a los aviones del Capitolio, para finalmente salir victoriosos y posteriormente grabar un mensaje directo para el presidente Snow ¿Será que ya lo pusieron al aire? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?

- Despertaste - la voz de Peeta me hace salir de mis pensamientos y fijo la mirada hacia él. Tiene unas pequeñas ojeras violáceas debajo de sus ojos y su cabello está un poco revuelto - ¿cómo te sientes? - se levanta del sofá y camina hacia mi.

- Bien. Eso creo - respondo y lo miro detenidamente, para luego darme cuenta que remueve sus manos continuamente y finalmente veo como le da vueltas a un anillo en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda… Un momento ¿ese no es…?

- Nos tenías alarmados y muy preocupados. Haymitch no dejaba de despotricar - ríe un poco - no me acordaba que dijera tantas palabrotas en una misma oración - yo tampoco recordaba haberlo escuchado decir esas cosas continuamente, pero no debería extrañarme, yo fui la causante de su molestia, pero no me importa a la final.

- Si, el suele ser una caja de sorpresas - digo moviendo mis manos con emoción fingida y me río al final, pero el poco a poco va borrando su sonrisa y luego frunce su ceño.

- ¿Dónde lo conociste? - pregunta de repente y me obligo a quitar mi sonrisa. Esto es algo que no esperaba todavía por escuchar.

- Él es el vencedor del segundo Quarter Quell ¿Cómo no conocerlo? - ¡Genial Katniss, eres muy inteligente! Odio cuando mi conciencia hace presencia.

- Ya lo sé, solo que cuando desperté tu mencionaste que era nuestro mentor y que estaría feliz de verme - trago saliva y una puntada en mi sien me hace parpadear varias veces.

- S-si recuerdo - respondo en un susurro y desvío la mirada hacia la sábana.

¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué puedo decirle ahora? No sé si quiera mentirle más de la cuenta - no puedes decirle ahora - la voz de Coin resuena en mi cabeza y no me deja pensar con claridad.

- Katniss, estoy esperando tu respuesta - Peeta pregunta y puedo ver la insistencia en sus ojos. Esto es patético, no puedo mentirle, se lo prometí un día, le dije que sería sincera con él y que le confiaría todo. Pero es su estado de amnesia hacia mi que me hace pensar ¡él no lo recuerda Katniss, no lo hace! Pero aun así me siento obligada a decirle que estuve en los Juegos del Hambre junto con él y que ganamos y luego volvimos a regresar a la arena y allí conocimos a otros vencedores, de los cuales se convirtieron en nuestros aliados y ayudamos a destruir la arena y luego tu caíste en coma. Esto es muy fuerte.

- Yo… si tienes razón… eso fue lo que dije y… - respiro profundamente - sí, él es nuestro mentor…

- Espera - me interrumpe y cierra sus ojos fuertemente y habla pausadamente - eso quiere decir que también fue tu mentor - yo asiento aunque no me esté viendo - lo cual explica que tú fuiste a los Juegos del Hambre ¿no es así?

- Si, es así - respondo y siento como mis manos comienzan a sudar.

- Bien - aprieta su mandíbula y sus puños se cierran con fuerza. Me asusto al verlo así.

El abre sus ojos al cabo de unos segundos y me ve directamente a los ojos. Sus pupilas están dilatadas de nuevo y un aire hostil se refleja en su cara. Yo lo miro asustada y llevo mi mano izquierda hacia su brazo, el cual se encuentra temblando un poco.

- Peeta… - le digo precavidamente y él retira su brazo bruscamente, para luego apretar de nuevo sus puños y cerrar sus ojos.

- ¿En qué año fuiste? - pregunta entre dientes.

- Hace tres años - ¿por qué le mientes Katniss? No lo sé, pero algo me dijo que lo hiciera.

- Hace tres años - repite abriendo sus ojos nuevamente y asintiendo con su cabeza - no recuerdo haberte visto hace tres años en televisión - responde y me muerdo la lengua para no gritar.

- P-porque… - balbuceo.

- Porque no pudiste ir tres veces a los juegos - responde bruscamente y me toma fuertemente de la muñeca. Yo lo miro aterrada y mi corazón se acelera con rapidez.

Tengo un instinto de gritar y llamar a los médicos, pero no es necesario, ya que el mismo afloja su agarre y poco a poco puedo ver como el color azul de sus ojos vuelve. El sudor le corre por su frente y sus manos tiemblan. Yo sigo aterrada y me tomo la muñeca para masajearla, me duele.

Peeta baja su mirada al suelo y toma grandes bocanadas de aire, como si estuviera saliendo de debajo del agua, para luego dar unos pasos hacia atrás y decir apenado.

- Yo… lo siento, no debí… - calla y sin más sale como bala de la habitación. Yo en cambio me quedo petrificada en la cama y siento como si tuviera mi corazón en la boca ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Por qué se puso Peeta así? Estoy segura que quiere saber más, pero sus afirmaciones eran más como reproches y acusaciones. No entiendo nada y ahora me siento cansada. Como quería antes, llamo a una enfermera por el teléfono de la mesita de al lado y le pido que me sede.

Al despertar de nuevo, veo que estoy acompañada de Prim y de Finnick. Los dos están hablando en voz baja sentados en el sofá en donde Peeta estaba durmiendo la otra vez. Oh no, mis manos tiemblan al recordar esa escena que tuve con él.

- Ya pueden hablar en voz alta, si es que quieren - les digo y ellos voltean hacia mi. Prim se levanta de un salto y camina hacia la cama con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Katniss tu labor en el Distrito 4 fue muy valiente - me dice y me toma de la mano donde Peeta me agarro fuertemente.

- Si, la Chica en Llamas está de vuelta para convertirse en un hermoso Sinsajo - Finnick comenta y me sonríe.

- Pues aquí me tienen - trato de sentarme y Prim me ayuda apretando un botón que está por debajo de la cama, el cual provoca que la parte superior de esta se suba lentamente haciendo que quede sentada sin haber hecho el esfuerzo - gracias, no creo soportar tanto tiempo acostada.

- Lo sé - responde Prim - es bueno verte ya lucida. Nos tenías preocupados, ese golpe no fue para nada noble - me dice mientras acaricia con suavidad mi cabello.

- Fue un accidente, Gale solo me quiso salvar de que un pedazo de avión me cayera encima.

- Y lo hizo - responde Prim y luego me da un beso en la frente - me tengo que ir, me escape un momento, por lo que tengo que volver. Vengo luego, aunque tal vez te den de alta esta misma noche.

- De acuerdo - le sonrío - nos vemos luego - ella se despide de Finnick y luego sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Muy adorable - comenta Finnick al cabo de un rato.

- Si, lo es - llevo mi mano a mi muñeca izquierda y puedo ver la marca de los dedos de Peeta en ella.

- Lindas marcas - Finnick señala mi muñeca y yo la tapo con mi otra mano rápidamente - descuida, él no lo hizo adrede.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque Johanna se lo encontró al salir de tu habitación y cuando te sedaron, ella entro y te vio las marcas. Sabes cómo es ella que no se queda con una sola información, así que fue a la habitación de Peeta y hablo con él. Bueno, no le dijo mucho, pero si le contó lo suficiente - yo asiento y trago con dificultad por culpa del nudo en mi garganta.

- Él no tiene la culpa. Soy yo la que siempre hace mal. El solo se siente confundido - respondo y obligo a que unas lágrimas no salgan.

- No digas eso Katniss, tú no tienes la culpa. Las cosas pasan porque tienen que pasar y el destino así lo quiso.

- No le puedo decir quién soy en realidad ¿Tú crees que eso no es engañarlo? El necesita saber.

- Calma Kat - Finnick me toma de la mano - sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero tienes que tener fe en que tarde o temprano él sabrá la verdad, pero todo a su tiempo. Mira cómo se puso al saber que fuiste con él a los juegos.

- No entiendo por qué se puso así ¿qué habrá pensado? - eso me tiene muy intrigada ¿será que no esperaba que fuera yo quien estuvo a su lado en los juegos? ¿será que recordó como lo use para salir vivos de nuestros primeros juegos? ¿será que sintió mi traición? Sea lo que sea, igualmente me afecta, quiero saber el por qué de su reacción.

Finnick se queda conmigo y almorzamos juntos. Luego vino mi madre a verificar como estaba y a reprocharme por no haberle avisado de mi misión en el Distrito 4. Me hizo prometerle que le informara cuando fuera a salir del distrito y luego se fue rápidamente, ya que un médico necesitaba de su presencia con otro paciente. Nos quedamos Finnick y yo solos de nuevo y puedo ver como su mirada se torna distante y su sonrisa se ha borrado por completo.

- ¿Pasa algo? - le pregunto y el baja su mirada al suelo y remueve sus manos con nerviosismo.

- Es que… - suspira y se lleva las manos a su cabello, alborotándolo un poco para luego bajarlas y frotar continuamente su pierna derecha - pasaron tantas cosas allá - se a lo que se refiere. Volver a su distrito debió ser muy fuerte para él y sobre todo si sabía que iba a ser bombardeado. Pero hay algo que me indica que su actitud no es precisamente por haber visto fuego en las calles de su preciado distrito. Es algo más. Es ahí cuando se me viene la imagen del dibujo del tridente del padre de Frank ¿Será posible que él sea un familiar de Finnick? - yo no se cómo decir esto…

- Tranquilo, no tienes por qué hacerlo - le respondo dulcemente.

- No, quiero hacerlo - sube su mirada hacia mi y me ve con sus ojos humedecidos - tú me ayudaste de nuevo - toma aire y sonríe con tristeza - pensé que no volvería a verlo otra vez. Pensé que… estaría solo - dice y se le quiebra la voz al final.

- Tú no estás solo.

- Pero eso lo creí, hasta hace poco lo pensé y créeme, ya me había adaptado a ello, pero… el pasado siempre está ahí - dice y se aclara la voz, para luego mirarme directamente a los ojos - el señor que viste en la aldea, ese que traía a un niño - yo asiento y recuerdo la inocente cara de Frank y la preocupada mirada aceitunada de su padre. Ahora que lo recuerdo mejor, él es un hombre alto, de piel bronceada como la de Frank y como alguna vez la tenía Finnick, pero este ha perdido su color por estar tanto tiempo bajo tierra en el 13. El cabello color bronce y el color de sus ojos, le da un cierto parecido a Finnick y eso puede ser una señal ¿o no?

- Si, los ayude a salir de su casa cuando comenzaron los bombardeos - respondo en voz baja.

- Si, ellos - suspira, cierra sus ojos y aprieta sus parpados fuertemente hasta que por fin los abre y veo lágrimas amenazantes a salir - Katniss, él es… él es Marcus Odair, mi tío - no sé qué decir, debería estar preparada para eso, ya que con todo lo que deduje, esa información sería esperada. Pero aun así no dejo de sorprenderme.

Finnick sonríe y puedo ver como lágrimas recorren sus mejillas - es imposible. Yo pensé que había muerto - dice para si mismo - pero no es así. Él estaba vivo y estuvo ahí todo el tiempo - me mira y se muerde su labio inferior - me equivoqué y… lo que me da más rabia aún es que… - se levanta de la silla donde estaba sentado y comienza a caminar por la habitación, hasta que se detiene frente a la cama y alza sus brazos con exasperación y los baja luego con brusquedad - yo fui el culpable de su desaparición - lo miro extrañada y trato de sentarme mejor en la cama.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? - el comienza a caminar de nuevo por la habitación y responde al cabo de unos eternos segundos.

- A que si yo no me hubiera resistido desde el principio - toma aire de nuevo - el hubiera estado junto a mí - se lleva las manos a su cara y dura así por unos momentos, hasta que me doy cuenta de que está llorando.

- Finnick - lo llamo y trato de levantarme de la cama, pero la vía en mi antebrazo me impide avanzar, así que me quedo sentada con los pies tocando el suelo y mirándolo con pena.

- Todo comenzó antes de ser seleccionado en la cosecha - se quita las manos de la cara y toma grandes bocanadas de aire antes de seguir - mi padre, mi tío y yo salíamos a pescar por las mañanas. El fue quien me enseño a bucear - sorbe su nariz y sigue su caminata por la habitación mientras que yo lo sigo con la mirada - éramos muy unidos, pero cuando llego el día… todo se desboronó. Mis padres se quedarían en la casa con la esperanza de que por cosas del destino yo me convirtiera en vencedor y regresara con ellos. Pero esa mañana antes del evento de la cosecha, mi padre y mi tío tuvieron un altercado. Se había perdido mercancía de la cual tenían que enviar al mercado para su comercialización y para las reservas para el Capitolio. Mi padre culpó a mi tío, ya que este había salido a una reunión la noche anterior y supuestamente, había conocido a unos tipos que le ofrecerían más dinero si se asociaban a ellos. Mi tío confió en ellos y les entregó parte de lo que habían pescado esa mañana y al parecer, los tipos no cumplieron con lo tratado y se fueron sin dar nada de lo que acordaron en dinero. Lo habían estafado - se queda callado por un momento y luego prosigue - cuando estaba en el edificio de justicia después de la ceremonia, él no fue a despedirse, mi padre me dijo que sucedió un problema y que se le hizo imposible venir. Mi madre me dijo la verdad y esa fue la última vez que supe de el - sorbe de nuevo su nariz.

- ¿Pero, que tiene que ver eso con que tu tengas la culpa? - la verdad no entiendo.

- Cuando gane y regresé al distrito, quise buscarlo y hablar con el - Finnick comienza a temblar ligeramente y nuevas lágrimas se forman en sus ojos - pero luego vino… - se queda callado y un sollozo se escucha saliendo de su pecho - la cosa es que por resistirme a un trabajo, mi familia pago por ello y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya no estaban, mi padre, mi madre y mi tía, la esposa de Marcus - él se detiene y me mira a los ojos - el Capitolio me los arrebató - lo miro sorprendida y él se excusa y sale rápidamente de la habitación, dejándome con la intriga de saber cuál fue el trabajo al cual se resistió y ocasionó la pérdida de su familia.

_**Pov Peeta**_

Luego de que Johanna se fuera de mi habitación, me dejo pensando en muchas cosas. Ella estuvo conmigo en mis segundos juegos y si, la recuerdo perfectamente, pero cuando trato de visualizar a Katniss, nuevas imágenes de mutos y gritos ensordecedores los escucho. No sé qué me sucede cuando pienso en ella. Johanna me reclamó y me pidió que fuera con ella y me disculpara, pero en realidad no sé qué hacer. Recuerdo cuando la tomé fuertemente de su muñeca y ella me estaba viendo con temor en sus ojos. Me sentí como un monstruo, su delicada piel siendo maltratada por mi fuerte agarre. No sé por qué me paso eso ¿por qué esas imágenes vienen a mi cuando estoy frente a ella?

El sonido de mi puerta me aleja de mis pensamientos. Me dirijo a abrirla y cuando lo hago, encuentro a Allyson de pie frente a mi - Hola Peeta - me saluda con una sonrisa.

- Ah, hola Allyson - le respondo. Ella alza una ceja y su sonrisa se borra un poco.

- ¿Esperabas a alguien más?

- Eh… no, no. Pasa - me aparto y le doy paso para que entre. Cierro la puerta y me quedo de pie allí todavía. Ella se sienta en la silla habitual y coloca un termo con dos tazas en la mesita de centro.

- Preparé un té que seguro te va a gustar. Son unas hierbas que trajeron de afuera, pero te puedo asegurar que son muy buenas - dice mientras acomoda las cosas en la mesita. Yo sigo de pie junto a la puerta - ¿sucede algo? - pregunta y me ve detenidamente.

- No, nada. No pasa nada - camino lentamente y luego me siento en la silla que está frente a ella.

- No te creo. A ti te pasa algo, solo que no quieres contarme ¿estoy en la cierto? - ¿podré confiar en ella al decirle sobre lo que sucede con Katniss? Bueno, de todos modos ella fue quién me dijo sobre lo que había hecho mi compañera de distrito y que el Capitolio la estaba culpando por haber sido la cabeza del plan de destruir la arena. Haymitch me dijo que el Capitolio creía eso pero que en realidad ella era solo una parte más de las piezas de sus juegos y que los rebeldes tomaron ventaja de ello. Pero al recordar eso no sé si lo decía con sinceridad o porque quería encubrirla, a Katniss, porque estoy comenzando a sopesar la idea de que ella es la chica.

- La verdad, si me pasa algo - ella asiente y comienza a servir en las tazas de té que trae con su termo.

- Soy toda oídos.

- Cuando estaba en el aerodeslizador y comenzaron los bombardeos al Distrito 4… - callo por un momento y ella sigue concentrada en colocarle azúcar a los té - tuve un recuerdo de algo que me paso en mis primeros juegos.

- Aja - ella asiente y remueve con una cucharilla el azúcar en una de las tazas.

- Vi a Katniss conmigo - Allyson alza la mirada rápidamente hacia mi y parpadea perpleja.

- Ah… ¿sí? - se coloca erguida en la silla y me pasa la taza con té - ¿qué viste?

- Ella me estaba tomando de la mano y me decía que corriera, luego me di cuenta que lo hacía porque un lobo mutante con la cabellera de Glimmer, la tributo del Distrito 1, nos estaba persiguiendo hasta la Cornucopia - tomo la taza con cuidado - ella era mi compañera ¿verdad? - Allyson se sobresalta un poco y deja caer la cucharilla sobre la mesa. Torpemente la toma y la limpia con una servilleta. Yo la miro detenidamente todo ese tiempo y puedo ver la indecisión en su mirada.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que viste?

- Sí, estoy seguro de ello. Ella misma me confirmo que fue tributo en los juegos, pero que fue hace tres años - Allyson alza sus cejas con desconcierto - yo no le creí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no estoy lo totalmente descerebrado para no recordar que hace tres años el vencedor de los Juegos del Hambre fue un tributo del Distrito 5 - eso lo recuerdo. Yo vi la final de los 72º Juegos del Hambre cuando estaba con mi familia en casa, en el 12.

- Cierto - ella responde y remueve de nuevo su té - y por eso decidiste ayudarla.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Plutarch me conto que ayudaste a Katniss en su combate con los aviones del Capitolio en el Distrito 4 - lo dice sin apartar la mirada de su taza - también me dijo que tuviste un pequeño altercado con el señor Abernathy porque él no quería entregarte el audífono. Estabas desesperado pero luego de que terminaron con los aviones, tú sentiste un fuerte dolor de cabeza y tuvieron que darte un medicamento y tratar de tranquilizarte porque no dejabas de decir cosas. Ahí fue cuando te encontré durmiendo en uno de los asientos y ellos me relataron todo - sube su mirada - ¿no has tomado nada? Mira que frío no sabe muy bien - ella toma un sorbo de su té y me invita con la mirada a tomar también. Yo le hago caso y tomo un sorbo, está un poco espeso y un sabor un tanto fuerte al principio, pero de inmediato el azúcar hace presencia y lo aplaca. Pero una sensación en mi boca hace querer arrugar la frente. El azúcar es quien provocó eso. No recordaba que no me gusta echárselo en el té, pero por no rechazarle la bebida a Allyson, preferí quedarme callado y tratar de tomar el líquido con el dulce.

- No sé qué me paso - digo cuando termino de tragar el líquido - recordé lo que me dijiste. No sé si sea ella, el Capitolio puede estar equivocado, como lo dijo Haymitch. Solo es una pieza más.

- ¿Eso te dijo? - ella pregunta y me hace seña para que siga tomando. Es un poco loco, pero me veo tentado a hacerlo. Que va Peeta, es solo por seguir la corriente - pues si yo fuera tu tendría la mente abierta. Nadie sabe quiénes puedan ser tus enemigos. Los peores son los que tienes más cerca - termino de tragar el té y siento algo tibio en mi sien. Seguro es por lo caliente.

- Haymitch la conoce, ella dijo que él es nuestro mentor…

- ¿Y no lo ves? Todo coincide Peeta. Yo recuerdo los 72º Juegos del Hambre y sin duda el vencedor fue del Distrito 5 ¿Quién más podría ser ella? A demás, perdona que lo diga, pero el Distrito 12 no era famoso por sus tributos. Claro, cuando gano Abernathy fue una gran sorpresa, pero todo después se vino abajo por su perfil de hombre arropado por la soledad y el alcohol - toma de su té nuevamente y hace un gesto con su mano - después de él no hubo más sorpresas y regresaron a ser los habituales. Todos menos tú, por supuesto… y esa chica. Todo Panem estaba impresionado por los tributos del 12 - tomo un poco más del té para ver si se sacio un poco la resequedad de mi garganta y aprovechando que no está tan caliente como antes. Lo tibio en mi sien no se quita, debí tomar muy rápido.

- Estoy consciente de ello.

- La Chica en Llamas, así la llamaron. Sus trajes en el desfile de tributos dio paso a esa denominación, pero la postura de ella iba más de lo que cualquier tributo pensara. Estaba molesta con el Capitolio, muy molesta… y Haymitch aprovecho ese valor de ella y… - baja su mirada un tanto apenada - disculpa que te diga esto, pero… - sube su mirada nuevamente hacia mi - él la eligió a ella. Él quiso salvarla a ella - otra sensación tibia en mi cabeza se hace presente e instintivamente me llevo la mano a la cabeza - descuida Peeta, este té es así. Es cuestión de costumbre - sonríe de medio lado y toma otro sorbo.

Pensamientos vienen a mi y el recuerdo del desfile de tributos en donde Katniss y yo estábamos vestidos con ese traje negro y con una capa envuelta en llamas, hace presencia en mi mente. Luego de eso vienen imágenes de nosotros en los entrenamientos y la entrevista, en donde ella da vueltas con un vestido rojo muy hermoso, el cual posee de esas llamas en la parte baja de su falda - _Katniss Everdeen, La Chica en Llamas_ - la voz de Caesar la escucho claramente y sin previo aviso, veo como poco a poco las llamas van consumiendo el vestido de Katniss y plumas negras van volando a su alrededor, hasta que ella alza sus brazos y luego se va encorvando, hasta que posteriormente eso origina que las llamas la consuman a ella también y finalmente entre las llamas, unos ojos tenebrosos y enojados me vean y unos dientes enormes se visualicen. Me sobresalto y me obligo a parpadear rápidamente para borrar esa imagen espantosa.

- Peeta ¿te sucede algo? - la voz de Allyson me recibe en la realidad y puedo ver como ella me mira con preocupación y posa una mano en mi rodilla derecha.

- No. Tranquila, solo fue… pensamientos - ella se sienta erguida en la silla y no aparta su mirada de mi.

- Sea lo que sea que estuvieras pensando, te hizo temblar varias veces - dice.

- No importa. Son cosas extrañas - sonrío nerviosamente y tomo mi taza. Necesito un trago caliente de esto.

- Pues, lo extraño es cosa de mi día a día - sonríe - pero si no quieres decirme, no importa - se aparta su cabello y cruza sus piernas. No quiero contarle ahorita, de seguro piense que estoy loco. Un chico soñando despierto con una chica que se consume en las llamas y se transforma en lobo. ¡Brillante!

- Gracias por entender.

- No hay de qué. Puedes contar conmigo - toma su taza - ¿te gustó?

- ¿Ah?... Sí, claro - ella ríe.

- Te acostumbras luego de dos tomadas, pero es muy bueno cuando ya le tienes práctica. La crema y el azúcar lo endulzan más - yo asiento y tomo mi taza de nuevo para acabar con lo queda en ella, aunque ya me he acostumbrado al sabor que le da el azúcar; todavía sigue sin gustarme del todo esa sensación tan dulce que le proporciona - ¿salud? - alza su taza hacia mi.

- Salud - choco la mía con cuidado contra la suya y me la llevo a la boca para terminar con el té. Siento su mirada clavada en mi y me obligo a apartar esas ideas de Katniss como enemiga y presunta culpable de idear el plan de destruir la arena. Pero simplemente no puedo, ya que otra imagen viene a mi mente y muestra a Katniss mirándome con los mismos ojos del lobo y escucho la voz de Allyson diciéndome - _Los peores son los que tienes más cerca_ - ¿Será eso cierto?

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció la historia del tío Marcus? Por lo visto le afectó mucho a Finnick, pero ¿cuál fue ese trabajo que el rechazo e hizo que la mayoría de su familia muriera? Es cuestión de ver si Katniss se atreve a preguntarle.**

**En el caso de Peeta ¿Por qué esas imágenes aparecen cada vez que piensa o escucha sobre Katniss? Allyson no ayuda del todo, por lo que podemos imaginar que parte de su plan es eso, confundir a Peeta ¿Qué piensan ustedes? **

**Se les quiere **

_**Chrushbut:**_ Hi :D Espero que tu pie se encuentre mejor y que ya lo puedas afincar y salir corriendo jajajajaj xD

Es bueno que Peeta ya sepa quién es Katniss, aunque no sabe el "pequeño detalle" de que ella es más que una compañera de distrito en los juegos (él lo sabrá). El padre de Frank es un señor que trae una noticia importante y eso dará de que hablar Lo bueno es que Katniss tuvo la iniciativa de conversar con él y seguro que de ahí en adelante ellos podrán contar con ella.

Gracias por los regalos y la perla *-* Me encantaaaann! Cuídate!

_**EllaCampbell:**_ Vecinaaaaaaa! Gracias por invertir 15 minutos en tus testamentos, porque debo decir que me encantan leerlos *-* Me alegro mucho el que la noticia de Peeta hablando con Katniss te haya emocionado y te creara ilusión! (por lo que veo estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo jajajja todavía no me acostumbro xD)

Por supuesto que será épico el final de Allyson gracias a tus actos macabros y muy siniestros. Ella no sabe con quién se ha metido! "Power Rangers Rosadita" jajajaja

Gracias por invitarme y aceptarme quedar en tu casa jajajaj Tienen suerte de ser anfitriones de tan magníficos eventos! Y es muy fino que vivas cerca de ese estadio! :O es estupendo! Estoy segura que todo eso será épico, tal cual será el asesinato de Allyson muahahahha (truenos de fondo)

Es bueno que sigas practicando el español y aprendas a decir nuevas palabras jejeje "Massacre Quaternário" *-* Me gustó! Ahora si podemos aprender cada cosa de la otra. Yo te ayudo en español y tu en portugués ¿Sí?... Te mando un gran abrazo y un beso para Conchas de Mango :D Saludos y panes de Peeta!

_**TuSabesQuienSoy: **_¡Por supuesto que sé quién eres! Jajajaj Me da gusto encontrarte también por aquí :D Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional y pues debo decir que me gusta el nombre que le has puesto al epílogo jejeje Está genial!... Pero todavía estoy en proceso de crear ideas y decidir que hacer :/ Pero tranquila, que yo misma les informaré

Nos seguimos leyendo! Besos


	18. Emociones sin explicar

**Capitulo 18**

"**Emociones sin explicar"**

Es de noche y ya me dieron de alta como me lo dijo Prim esta mañana. Estoy saliendo del comedor y me dirijo a mi habitación. Johanna está conmigo, quien me actualizo de todo lo que sucedido en el día y de cómo se tomaron la victoria de los rebeldes en la lucha en el Distrito 4.

- Estabas chiflada - me dijo cuando nos encontramos en el pasillo para ir a cenar - pero debo decir que te luciste.

Durante la comida ella fue quien hablo más, yo solo respondía con monosílabos o frases cortas, pero nunca llegue a mantener una conversación mayor. Pero todo está hasta que ella saca a relucir el tema de Peeta. Yo instintivamente me llevo la mano al collar en mi cuello y lo tomo con fuerza. Me veo obligada a contarle lo sucedido con él en la mañana y aunque ya lo sabe, me dijo que es bueno tener dos versiones de los hechos.

- Está confundido, eso es todo - dice restándole importancia.

- ¿Eso es todo? - respondo con exasperación - Johanna, si hubieras visto como se puso cuando le dije que Haymitch era nuestro mentor. Ni te cuento como le comenzaron a temblar las manos cuando acepte en que si fui a los juegos ¡Es obvio que ya sabe quién soy! - miro las marcas de sus dedos en mi muñeca y las acaricio suavemente. Los hematomas están un poco más intensos.

- Y tú tienes que ayudarlo a volver - levanto la mirada hacia ella y veo como ella sigue su mirada hacia mi muñeca, para luego subirla de nuevo hacia mi - él se preocupa por ti. Lo hizo cuando te ayudo en el 4. Ahora es tu momento de acercarte más y dejar de lado lo que diga Coin, Haymitch, los médicos, quien sea. Katniss ustedes están destinados a estar juntos, no dejes que nadie ni mucho menos un estado de amnesia los separe - me quedo perpleja al escucharla decir eso, pero tiene razón. Maldita sea, ella está en lo cierto - no te emociones mucho querida, esta será una de las pocas veces que me escuches decir cosas cursis. No soy tu psicóloga, pero merezco meritos por eso - y con eso, sale caminando por el pasillo y se despide con la mano para luego doblar hacia las escaleras, dejándome con su frase haciendo eco en mi mente, "ustedes están destinados a estar juntos, no dejes que nadie ni mucho menos un estado de amnesia los separe".

Esa noche tarde mucho en conciliar el sueño pensando en todo lo que me dijo Johanna y en lo cierto que estaba. Sin duda la reacción de Peeta hacia mi no fue la que esperaba, pero tengo que estar consciente de que no debe ser fácil enterarse de que compartiste con una persona ayer y mañana ya no la recuerdas. Debo ponerme de su lado.

En la mañana fui al comedor a desayunar y los elogios de las personas fueron iguales o hasta mayores que la noche anterior. Sae, quien me sirvió el desayuno en el plato, me sonrío con amabilidad y deseo para mi la mayor de las suertes de ahora en adelante. Le agradecí el gesto y luego fui a comer junto con mi familia en nuestra mesa. La familia de Gale se unió luego y pude ver como Leevy, el chico de la Veta se cuestionaba en acercarse.

- Hola Katniss, es bueno verte bien - dice con una sonrisa y mi madre lo invita a sentarse con nosotros a comer. Hasta que fijo la mirada al fondo y veo a Peeta con su bandeja en las manos. Tengo la necesidad de llamarlo y cumplir con lo que me dijo Johanna anoche, pero para mi sorpresa, es el quien voltea e intercambiamos miradas por unos momentos; es como si todo a nuestro alrededor se detuviera y solo quedáramos nosotros dos, viéndonos a los ojos y queriendo decir tantas cosas, pero sin tener palabras con que describirlas. El instintivamente comienza a caminar hacia la mesa, pero puedo ver como la duda aparece a medida de que se acerca más ¿se habrá arrepentido de haber venido hacia acá?

- Oh Peeta. Qué gusto verte - Gale aparece por detrás con su bandeja y se detiene a su lado.

- Buenos días comandante - responde con educación.

- Solo dime Gale. Somos de casa, del 12 - siento como trago con dificultad la cucharada de avena y me veo obligada a tomar agua para que esta baje como es debido por mi esófago.

- ¿Estás bien hija? - pregunta mi madre al verme batallar con el agua.

- Si… - tomo aire para reprimir la tos - estoy bien - Peeta me ve detenidamente y luego voltea hacia Gale e intercambian miradas. Esto me trae recuerdos de cuando Gale fue a nuestra casa luego del intercambio entre él y yo el día anterior, el cual termino mal. Sus miradas retadoras están de nuevo y soy yo quien termina su riña silenciosa y absurda, ya que no tienen nada por el que cuestionarse, Peeta no recuerda nada de nosotros, así que no vale la pena. Es vergonzoso más bien - Peeta ¿quieres acompañarnos? - le pregunto y el lentamente aparta su mirada de la de Gale.

- Si no hay problema.

- Claro que no - Prim responde con emoción y se tapa rápidamente la boca para ocultar su desesperada reacción.

- Gracias - responde con una sonrisa de medio lado hacia ella y Prim hace espacio entre ella y yo para que Peeta se siente. Yo abro los ojos con asombro y ella solo se tapa una risita llevándose una bocanada más de su avena a la boca. Peeta duda por unos segundos y luego acepta y pide permiso para sentarse. Gale nos ve detenidamente y luego su madre lo invita a sentarse, el cual lo hace justo frente a mi, quedando su bandeja entre la mía y la de Peeta. Comienzo a sentir el ambiente pesado.

- Ey Peeta ¿cómo estás hermano? - Leevy lo saluda y Peeta lo mira entrecerrando sus ojos como si estuviera escudriñando en su mente para ubicarlo - ¿no me recuerdas? Estábamos juntos en la clase de lucha - dice Leevy y luego Peeta ladea su cabeza a un lado y lo mira de nuevo, para luego asentir y sonreír un poco.

- Sí, creo que me acuerdo de ti - remueve su avena con la cucharilla - ¿competimos una vez cierto? - Leevy asiente con emoción.

- Cierto y eras el mayor contrincante, déjame decir - Peeta ríe.

- No lo pensé así. Y estoy bien - responde y comienza a comer. Genial, hasta recuerda a Leevy, un chico de la Veta que no tenía contacto con su mundo, pero aun así conectaban por sus clases de lucha. Y yo, quien estuve en su mente desde los cinco años y que a la final nos unimos en matrimonio; soy solo una completa extraña.

Seguimos comiendo y Prim trata de intercambiar palabras con Peeta. Él se lleva bien al instante con ella y le comienza a comentar sobre los decorados que hacía en los pasteles de la panadería de su familia. Peeta se sorprende al escucharla hablar sobre ello y la mira detenidamente, como buscando más información sobre ella en su memoria.

- Eres muy observadora. Yo ni recordaba esos pasteles - le responde luego de que ella comentara sobre uno que hizo, el cual estaba decorado con flores silvestres y una pequeña replica de una pradera.

- Era muy hermoso - dice Prim y lanza una mirada rápida hacia mi, la cual esquivo llevando mi mano izquierda a la cara y fingir que me arreglo un mechón de mi cabello. Pero es cuando bajo la mano de nuevo y la coloco sobre la mesa, que me doy cuenta que la mirada de Peeta está fija en ella, con su ceño fruncido y postura tensa.

- Ese… - dice en voz baja y luego sigo su mirada hasta posarla en donde no me imagine que la tendría. Justo en mi dedo anular, está ese anillo dorado que nos unió y aunque en ese momento solo pensé que era solo un acto para borrar amenazas, fue después que me hizo dar cuenta de lo importante que era para mi - es parecido - lo mira de nuevo y me veo obligada a retirar rápidamente mi mano de la mesa y la coloco sobre mi regazo con nerviosismo.

Todos en la mesa se quedan en silencio mientras que Peeta toma su mano izquierda y le da vueltas a su anillo, tan idéntico al mío, y sin pensarlo se excusa, se levanta de la mesa y se va dando largas zancadas hacia la salida. Me quedo sin habla y todos se me quedan viendo, pero es Gale quien me examina y baja la mirada a su plato con un semblante serio.

- Permiso - digo y me levanto de la mesa. Estoy dispuesta a seguirlo.

Trato de buscarlo entre los pasillos y no lo veo. Sigo caminando y el nerviosismo aumenta ¿Por qué se habrá puesto así? ¿Será que recordó algo? Mi corazón se acelera al pensar eso y me obligo a retirar la idea rápidamente para no caer en ilusiones, aunque no es imposible que suceda… ¿Qué cosas digo? Mejor me concentro en encontrarlo. Hasta que por fin lo veo sentado en una banca en el pasillo que da entrada a la plaza central. Mueve su pierna derecha con insistencia y tiene la mirada puesta en sus manos, las cuales las remueve constantemente.

Me acerco con cautela y me coloco a su lado, pero sin decir nada aún - No entiendo que pasa - dice en un susurro - todo es tan confuso - sin pensarlo me siento a su lado, pero a una distancia prudente.

- Para mi también lo es en muchas ocasiones - digo con la mirada ausente - hay quienes no me dicen las cosas como son. Supongo que para ti debe ser más difícil - lo miro de reojo y veo como asiente y sigue tomando su mano izquierda - puedes decirme cualquier cosa - espero por unos segundos y luego él dice apenado.

- Lo siento. No quise hacerte daño - volteo hacia él y veo como sus ojos azules muestran pena y un brillo se percibe en ellos, luego baja su mirada a mi muñeca izquierda y la toma con cuidado, girándola suavemente hasta mostrar las marcas de sus dedos que aún siguen allí pero menos pronunciadas que ayer.

Su tacto cálido hace que una corriente fluya por mi brazo haciendo recorrido por todo mi cuerpo. El se inmuta de ella y comienza a acariciar con suavidad la parte en donde sus dedos son más visibles. Cierro los ojos por un momento e impido que unas lágrimas salgan. Es fuerte tener a la persona que amas a tu lado, pero que ella ni siquiera sepa quién fuiste o quién eres ahora.

El se tensa de repente y abro los ojos de nuevo para ver cómo lleva sus dedos a mi anillo, pero yo cierro mi mano antes de que lo inspeccione más y tomo con fuerza su mano. El en cambio, me ve a los ojos y se levanta rápidamente de la banca, dejándome allí con el desconcierto.

- Te he visto antes. En mis sueños - el al decir esto, me deja sin aliento y un nudo en mi garganta se forma.

- ¿Y que viste de mi? - pregunto cautelosamente.

- Tu… con tu arco, bajo esa luz… una luz que me ciega - suspira y apoya sus manos sobre la pared, quedando despaldas a mi - escucho que me llamas y luego… todo desaparece e imágenes vienen a mi donde me muestran terror y… no lo sé - baja su cabeza y yo me pongo de pie, pero me quedo petrificada sin poder moverme. Tengo la necesidad de ir hacia él y abrazarlo, pero mis piernas se niegan a caminar y cortar esa distancia que nos separa.

Pero es mi mente que no asimila rápido y no actúa a lo que viene a continuación. Peeta levanta su cabeza, veo como se le tensan los músculos de sus brazos y su espalda, para luego voltearse hacia mi y sin previo aviso, corta la distancia entre nosotros y me acorrala contra la pared que tengo detrás de mi. Estamos lo bastante cerca como para sentir nuestras respiraciones y mirar con detalle sus ojos. Estoy nerviosa y mi corazón late rápidamente, como un tambor, mientras que mis manos sudorosas se sitúan a mis costados y mis palmas se apoyan a la pared fría. Mi espalda toca también la pared y Peeta mantiene sus brazos a los costados de mi cabeza, reteniéndome completamente.

El cierra sus ojos con fuerza y aprieta su mandíbula, pero esto dura solo unos instantes hasta volverlos abrir y mostrar sus pupilas dilatadas, las cuales poco a poco van permitiendo que el azul habitual en ellos haga presencia. Yo lo miro sin poder articular palabra, estoy anonadada y su respiración cálida me pega de lleno en mi cara, haciendo que mis rodillas flaqueen de momento. En eso él toma aire y me dice en voz baja.

- Tienes que decirme quien eres - lo miro sin pestañear - ¿Quién eres Katniss? - al decir mi nombre siento como todo se remueve dentro de mi y mi estómago da un vuelco. ¡No ahora! Tengo que reprimir mis nervios - dime, por favor - quedo aturdida mientras se va acercando lentamente hacia mi. Nuestras frentes se rozan y un escalofrío recorre mi médula espinal.

- Yo… yo - las palabras no vienen a mi. No puedo concentrarme al tenerlo tan cerca. ¿Por qué no le dices ya? - Peeta yo soy… - el cierra sus ojos y siento como nuestras narices se rozan con suavidad.

- Dime ya - estamos tan cerca que ya puedo sentir su aliento cálido. Sin pensarlo subo mi mano izquierda hasta tocar su mejilla, la cual tomo con nerviosismo mientras mi mano tiembla.

- Yo siempre he estado ahí… contigo - le digo en un susurro y cierro mis ojos lentamente.

- ¿Siempre? - pregunta y yo asiento.

- Y tu… has estado para mi… en todo momento - él toma mi cara con sus manos temblorosas y nos acercamos más hasta sentir el roce de sus labios.

- ¿Katniss? - escucho la voz de Gale a pocos metros de nosotros y me obligo a separarme de Peeta rápidamente, para luego verlo allí de pie con su mirada clavada en Peeta y en mi.

Nos quedamos sin hablar por unos largos segundos - eh… v-vine a buscarte - Gale tartamudea y luego se aclara la voz - hay que cumplir el horario. Debemos estar en la sala de juntas con Coin - dice, pero no aparta la mirada de mi.

- De… de acuerdo - trato de desviar la mirada hacia Peeta y comienzo a caminar.

- También se requiere de la presencia de Peeta - me detengo bruscamente, pero sin mirar hacia atrás.

- Ok - Peeta responde y yo acelero la caminata, paso por al lado de Gale sin mirarle y entro en el ascensor de la derecha.

No puedo describir lo incómodo que fue estar nosotros tres en el ascensor, la tensión estuvo a flor de piel y la mirada intensa de Gale estuvo sobre mi en todo momento. Cierro los puños fuertemente y aprieto mis labios recordando el roce de los labios de Peeta sobre los míos. Mi corazón lo siento en la boca y tengo que morder mi labio inferior para impedir que una sonrisa tonta aparezca. Porque es así como me siento ahora, como una niña emocionada y tonta por estar a punto de recibir el beso del chico de sus sueños. Mi corazón no deja de latir fuertemente y no me doy cuenta que llegamos a la oficina, hasta que veo a los demás ya sentados en sus sillas correspondientes. Haymitch voltea a vernos cuando entramos y entrecierra sus ojos en dirección a Peeta y a mi. Es imposible de que se haya enterado, aunque debo suponer que nos conoce ya lo suficiente como para saber que sucedió entre nosotros.

- Bienvenido señor Mellark - lo recibe Plutarch y le da una palmada amistosa en su hombro.

- Gracias - responde y me mira de reojo.

- Siéntese aquí al lado de la señorita Everdeen - Plutarch lo guía y le señala la silla que está a mi lado derecho. Haymitch se sienta al otro lado de Peeta y a regañadientes, Gale se sienta a mi lado izquierdo. Más tensión aún.

Miro de reojo a Peeta y el está cabizbajo, luego sube su mirada y se encuentra con la mía y yo la aparto rápidamente, hasta que veo como Allyson voltea hacia nosotros y asiente con una sonrisa de medio lado hacia Peeta; yo lo miro de reojo de nuevo y el responde a ella con el mismo gesto.

Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala. Me repito una y otra vez. Inhala, exhala.

- Buenos días a todos. Hoy le damos la bienvenida al señor Mellark, quién se unirá a nuestros servicios, luego de tan valiosa labor en el Distrito 4 - miro extrañada y luego viene a mi el recuerdo de Peeta avisándome sobre las formaciones de aviones bombarderos del Capitolio - su trabajo en equipo con la señorita Everdeen ayudó a que se pudieran acabar, con el también apoyo de nuestras fuerzas y las del 4; con los enemigos del Capitolio. Es por ello que desde ahora estará con nosotros y nos servirá de mucha ayuda de ahora en adelante - Finnick que está al lado de Johanna, levanta sus pulgares como señal de aprobación hacia Peeta y Johanna lanza miradas hacia mi y aprieta sus labios para reprimir una sonrisa.

- Gracias - dice Peeta algo apenado y veo como Allyson lo mira de reojo. Inhala, exhala.

- Ahora, volviendo a la reunión, Beetee nos informó sobre una transmisión directa del Capitolio. Por favor, luces - se proyectan pantallas frente a cada uno de nosotros y las luces de la sala van bajando su intensidad hasta que solamente nuestras caras se alumbran con las luces de las pantallas.

El escudo del Capitolio se refleja y el himno comienza sonar. Yo llevo mis manos bajo la mesa y las uno con fuerza. Luego de que se termina de escuchar las últimas notas del himno, los aplausos del público del Capitolio hacen presencia y Caesar se presenta.

- Buenos días querido público, soy Caesar Flickerman y tengo el gusto de tener hoy en el estudio a nuestros invitados anteriores, pero se nos une alguien más - Caesar camina hacia los sillones que están en el medio del estudio y reprimo un grito al ver ahí a Cinna, Annie y con ellos, a el padre de Peeta - Annie Cresta, nuestro amigo Cinna y el padre del vencedor de los 74º Juegos del Hambre, el señor Frederick Mellark.

_**Pov Peeta**_

Estoy aturdido todavía por cómo casi beso a Katniss. No sé qué me sucedió y que fue lo que me obligo a hacerlo. ¿Qué cosas dices Peeta? Claro que sabes por qué. Hay algo en ella que me hace ser impulsivo, no me deja pensar bien y provoca que miles de cosas pasen por mi mente. Ver ese anillo en su dedo, ese tan parecido al mío, hizo que sintiera una punzada en mi pecho y una voz que me decía - es ella - pero por más que trato de asimilarlo mejor, imágenes nuevas de ella convirtiéndose en muto y atacándome, me dejan perplejo y de nuevo entro en un estado de letargo y confusión constante.

Estoy ahora sentado al lado de Katniss en la sala de juntas del Distrito 13, donde Coin me da la bienvenida a sus fuerzas y yo solo sonrío por educación. Allyson me ve desde su asiento y recuerdo la conversación que tuvimos ayer cuando estábamos tomando té en mi habitación; cosa que me hace recordar el dolor en mi cabeza y el sabor dulzón y también un tanto amargo al tragarlo. Estuve con la sensación toda la noche y al acordarme del sabor tan dulce que le daba el azúcar junto con la crema, me hizo dar unas ligeras arcadas. Debí decirle que no me gusta el azúcar en el té, pero ya era demasiado tarde y me era de mala educación rechazarle la taza. Para la próxima le diré.

De repente unas pantallas se proyectan frente a mi sobre la mesa. Por estar en mis cavilaciones, no le preste atención a lo que se estaba informando, por lo que pienso que empecé mal al no estar atento a las órdenes. ¿Pero quién iba a prestar atención al tener a mi lado a una chica que no deja de rondar en mi cabeza y a la cual estuve a punto de besar? Me veo obligado a remover eso de mi cabeza y mirar como el escudo del Capitolio desaparece y un público animado recibe con aplausos a Caesar Flickerman en el estudio donde tuve mis entrevistas antes de los juegos.

- Buenos días querido público, soy Caesar Flickerman y tengo el gusto de tener hoy en el estudio a nuestros invitados anteriores, pero se nos une alguien más - miro a un punto al final del escenario, pero luego mis ojos se encuentran con la persona que no pensé en encontrar allí - Annie Cresta, nuestro amigo Cinna y el padre del vencedor de los 74º Juegos del Hambre, el señor Frederick Mellark - es mi padre.

Aprieto con fuerza mi mandíbula y cierro mis puños por debajo de la mesa. Siento miradas sobre mi, pero me obligo a ser fuerte, no dejaré que el Capitolio tome ventaja de mi.

- Bienvenidos sean - Caesar se sienta en su sillón habitual y se acomoda para quedar frente a ellos. Mi padre está distinto, no creo haberlo visto así antes. Recuerdo su sonrisa amigable y dulce, siempre dispuesto a defenderme de las reprimendas de mi madre. Ahora que saco el tema a relucir ¿En dónde estarán ellos, mis dos hermanos, Connor y Elliot; y mi madre? ¿Los tendrán también en el Capitolio? Tengo que tomar fuertes bocanadas de aire - Señor Mellark, usted es una persona preciada ya que su hijo, Peeta, ha dado mucho de que hablar desde su participación en los Juegos del Hambre - la mirada de mi padre se crispa y sus manos las remueve con nerviosismo.

- Si, así es - responde en voz baja.

- Teniendo en cuenta lo que está sucediendo actualmente en los distritos y de su participación en la conspiración de la arena ¿Tiene algo que decir sobre esto? - Caesar se acomoda a la orilla de su sillón.

- Mi hijo no tuvo nada que ver - cierro mis ojos e imágenes de esa noche vienen a mi: fuego, agua, gritos y una luz cegadora. Los abro rápidamente cuando la cara de Katniss aparece - el solo fue utilizado - Caesar asiente.

- No queremos llegar a disputas, pero… muchos se cuestionan eso.

- Pues no deberían - contesta con voz ronca.

- Si, entiendo. Ese chico puede dejar mucho por desear - escucho como Katniss reprime un grito. Cuando la miro de reojo, ella está con la mirada puesta en la pantalla, pero su postura es tensa y no deja de mover su pierna derecha - ¿tienes algo que decirle? Seguro puede estar viendo ahora la transmisión. Las fuerzas rebeldes lo tienen ahora ¿qué desea comunicarle? - mi padre mira directo a la cámara y se acomoda en la orilla del sofá.

- Quiero decirle que no siga, que no se deje llevar. Peeta, todo esto es un alboroto, tu bien sabes que la guerra no lleva a nada - sus ojos se humedecen - utiliza tus fuerzas y tu poder para hacer algo ahora. Panem necesita estar en calma.

- No - digo en un rugido ¿Cómo piensa que todo esté en calma si Snow lo tiene bajo sus garras? La imagen de Katniss convirtiéndose en muto regresan a mi y una voz que me grita - Ella es la culpable. Los peores son los que tienes más cerca - No - digo de nuevo y tomo con fuerza el filo de la mesa, hasta que siento que me duelen los dedos por la presión.

Después de allí no recuerdo más, solo que este chico, Cinna, da unos informes sobre lo que está sucediendo en los distritos y los daños que han ocasionado los disturbios, como los daños en una represa, desechos de una planta de energía en el Distrito 5, entre otras cosas, de las cuales dejo de prestarles atención por causa de las imágenes de Katniss como muto y de esa voz en mi cabeza que me grita que ella es la culpable, que todo lo ocasiono, que mi padre está allí por su culpa. ¿Será cierto? - Claro que si Peeta ¿es que no lo ves? Katniss es tu enemiga - cierro los ojos con fuerza de nuevo y de repente escucho murmullos de los presentes en la sala. Abro los ojos y veo a Katniss en la pantalla al lado de los restos de un avión incendiándose. Esperen, eso es en el Distrito 4.

- Como podrán ver, no pudieron cumplir con su objetivo. El Distrito 4 no sucumbió ante sus dominios y no lo hará por mucho tiempo ¿sabe por qué presidente? - ella señala al avión y la transmisión se interrumpe mostrando de nuevo a Cinna al lado de un proyector en el estudio donde prosigue informando sobre lo que sucede en los distritos. Pero otra vez es interrumpido por el mensaje de Katniss - porque el vuelo de un ave puede ser interrumpido con solo una distracción, la cual la desviará de su ruta y hará que sin previo aviso - las señales del 13 y del Capitolio pelean por mantenerse al aire, hasta que aparece finalmente Katniss - no se confié del vuelo de un ave, porque sin imaginarse si quiera, esta dejará de hacerlo cuando menos se lo espere - ella mira con rudeza a la cámara y la transmisión regresa al estudio del Capitolio donde ya se encuentra el presidente Snow frente al micrófono y mantiene una mirada seria.

- Como ven, nuestras bases han sido invadidas por las señales de los grupos rebeldes - lanza una mirada rápida cargada de reproche hacia su derecha - pero como siempre, pudimos mantenernos. Señor Cinna, usted ha estado informando sobre los acontecimientos provocados por las fuerzas rebeldes que no se cansan y quieren superarnos. Pero debo decirles que no será así - el público aplaude y de repente las cámaras enfocan a Annie, a mi padre y a Cinna, este último recibe una señal y asiente con la cabeza - ¿no es así compañeros? - enfocan a Snow por un momento y luego las cámaras regresan a Cinna. Tengo la ligera impresión de que lo he visto antes ¿No será…?

- Si presidente - el baja su mirada al suelo y Annie lo mira detenidamente, hasta que el vuelve a subir la mirada hacia la cámara y dice rápidamente - deben prepararse - se acerca a la cámara - Peeta, Katniss… - toma aire y mi padre lo mira con desconcierto - hay una orden de bombardeo al 13 - dice con desespero y lo último que veo en la pantalla es como enfocan rápidamente al presidente, el cual pide que corten la transmisión, para luego ver como se enfoca el piso del escenario y se escuchan forcejeos y sangre comienza a aparecer en el.

El Distrito 13 va a ser bombardeado y mi padre no sé si es uno de los que están siendo maltratados ahora mismo - Es culpa de ella. Katniss es la culpable - esa voz regresa a mi mente y me aferro con fuerza a la mesa.

* * *

**Por fin un acercamiento entre Peeta y Katniss, algo muy especial para ella, pero ¿Qué habrá impulsado a Peeta a querer besarla? ¿Será que ya sus sentimientos hacia ella están haciendo presencia?**

**El padre de Peeta apareció y con nuevas confusiones. Las imágenes y las voces que culpan a Katniss de los hechos, pueden ocasionar en Peeta que poco a poco vaya perdiendo su fe en ella ¿Tendrá algo que ver lo que le dijo Allyson? ¿Peeta se dejará llevar por ellos?**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que no me maten porque Gale los haya interrumpido xD **

**Bueno, igualmente espero que haya sigo de su agrado esa parte :)**

**Nos vemos! Se les quiere! **

_**natin mellark:**_ Holaa! ¿Cómo has estado?... Espero que muy bien y me alegra el que te haya gustado el capitulo Sobre el si el té es el causante de todo, pues… puede que sea, ya que Allyson se vio insistente, pero en los siguientes capítulos se verán otras cosas (Katniss tiene que ser aún más fuerte de lo que es).

Te mando muchos saludos y abrazos! :D

_**EllaCampbell:**_ Vecinaaa no pienses que te odio Al contrario, me caes super bien y lo menos que quiero es hacerte sufrir, pero como ya sabrás, las historias necesitan algo de drama y sí, se que Allyson superhipermegaultra mala, pero recuerda que el bien puede triunfar sobre el mal ¿no lo crees?

Johanna es estupenda y fue por eso que quise incorporarla más a la historia, al igual que Finnick, ya que ellos dos se han convertido en buenos amigos de Katniss y Peeta; así que ya los verás por un buen rato!

Jajajajajaj las culebras muerden porque tienen colmillos. Los que pican son los insectos xD Y por favor no dejes que la culebra fumadora se muerda porque no quiero que mi ahijado se quede sin mascota

Gracias por aceptarme en tu casa y por la lección de hoy sobre "Cariocas" (no sabía que les decían así allá). Seré una buena huésped y será muy divertido darnos a conocer por la ciudad y mostrar lo genial que es ser Mentalmente Desorientada!

Muchos abrazos y besos! Mándale la bendición de mi parte a Conchas de Mango ;)

Nos estamos hablando vecina!

_**Chrushbut:**_ ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien y me alegro que ya puedas caminar!... Sobre el té, pues se nota que ella está tramando algo y sobre todo si se mantiene inquieta o insegura, porque eso hace que sea más sospechoso :s Y tengo que decir que me gustó eso de la bruja jajaja si, puede parecerse a esas brujas que pasan en la tele que preparan pociones en un gran caldero y lo remueven con un cucharón jajajaj (se nota que veo mucho tv ¿verdad? Jajaja).

Gracias por tomarte un poquito de tu tiempo para comentar Espero que te vaya super bien en los estudios! Saluditos y abrazos de oso!


	19. Olvidar no debería ser opción

**Capitulo 19**

"**Olvidar no debería ser opción"**

Murmullos se escuchan y la tensión se siente en la sala después de haber escuchado lo que dijo Cinna. El Distrito 13 será bombardeado por el Capitolio. Esta información sin duda le trajo problemas y una buena golpiza; solo espero que no le hagan daño a Annie y mucho menos al padre de Peeta.

Todos caminan y hablan sobre el tema, yo sigo sentada en la silla con la mirada puesta sobre un punto en la mesa. Estoy repitiendo las palabras de Cinna en mi cabeza y también sigo asimilando lo que paso con Peeta antes de venir a la sala. Mis sienes me palpitan y las articulaciones de mis manos me duelen por apretar tan fuerte los puños.

- Hay que pensar bien las cosas. Este señor nos avisó de algo importante y peligroso para nuestro distrito, por lo que tenemos que actuar de inmediato - las órdenes de Coin retumban y ponen en alerta a todos.

- ¿Y estamos seguro de ello? - pregunta Allyson.

- Estoy seguro de que Cinna dice la verdad. Confío en él y en su palabra - Haymitch le responde con reproche y luego fija su mirada en mi. Obviamente confío en Cinna.

- Lo que hay que hacer es dejar de parlotear y comenzar a actuar - digo - por el bien de los ciudadanos del distrito - me levanto de la silla y miro a Peeta que está todavía sentado y con la mirada perdida.

- Boggs hay que hacer una orden de evacuación para los bunker. Es requerida con suma obligación, no quiero que nadie quede por fuera.

- Será mejor informar que es un simulacro - dice Plutarch - así las personas no entrarán en pánico. Será algo así como un ejercicio.

- Me parece bien la acotación. Por favor envíen un comunicado en donde se solicite la evacuación ordenada hacia los bunker de emergencia. Hay una instrucción de seguridad de nivel superior - dice Coin en tono autoritario - Boggs y Hawthorne ayudarán a comandar. Nuestras fuerzas, a pesar de tener décadas, están preparadas para este tipo de acontecimientos. Un contraataque sería propuesto si las circunstancias lo ameritan. El Capitolio debe estar consciente de que un ataque directo al 13 provocaría un riesgo, el cual no se atreverían a atravesar. Los misiles nucleares pueden librar gran contenido de radiación a la atmósfera y sin contar los daños ambientales que ellos producen. E incluso, hasta los bombardeos normales pueden causar daños en nuestro complejo, pero tenemos con que recuperarlo. Sin duda nuestra alianza con los rebeldes muestra que este tipo de riesgos sean aceptables.

- Por supuesto - responde Haymitch en tono irónico, cosa que podría pasar desapercibida aquí.

- Síganme por favor - Plutarch nos indica.

El llamado ya fue realizado y cientos de personas caminan de manera ordenada por los pasillos y se dirigen hacia las escaleras, ya que usar los ascensores han sido desactivados por medios de seguridad. Todos parecen tranquilos y acatan las normas correctamente. Estas personas si saben cómo manejar su miedo, aunque yo solo diría que es ocasionado por años de práctica.

Nos seguimos dirigiendo hacia abajo, los bunker de resguardo se encuentran muy abajo en la tierra, esto se debe a que necesitan que los habitantes del 13 se mantengan seguros por si un ataque en la superficie se realiza.

Sigo caminando por el pasillo siguiendo a unas familias que viven en el mismo piso que yo, nos han agrupado según las secciones en que ocupemos las habitaciones, por lo que puedo mirar a unos pocos metros hacia adelante a Leevy con lo que queda de su familia. En cambio, la familia de Gale debe estar más adelante, ya que no logro verlos.

Nos encontramos bajando por unas escaleras que se conectan con la sección opuesta al piso en donde se encuentra mi habitación, cuando veo a Peeta bajando también por las escaleras. Tengo un impulso en ir con él y aclarar lo sucedido antes de irnos a la reunión en la sala de juntas. No voy a negar que me encanto tenerlo cerca de mi y sentir, aunque sea el roce de sus labios sobre los míos; pero estaría mintiendo al no decir que la duda y la intriga me carcomen y me hacen pensar que si lo hizo por mero impulso o porque de verdad sintió algo hacia mi y si es verdad lo que dijo acerca de que aparezco en sus sueños. Así que decido esquivar mi formación y reunirme con el en el descanso de la escalera.

- Peeta - lo llamo y el voltea buscando mi voz, pero la cantidad de personas que hay le impiden encontrarme - Peeta - forcejeo con un grupo para poder pasar y al fin llego donde se encuentra el. Peeta trata de no mirarme fijamente y puedo ver la duda en su cara en si quedarse o seguir bajando por las escaleras - por favor, espera - lo atajo cuando decide seguir escaleras abajo; tomo su mano y capto su atención.

- Katniss, no hay nada de que…

- Claro que si… - ordeno mis ideas mentalmente - necesito que me des una explicación… yo solo quiero saber por qué lo hiciste - el me ve a los ojos y luego baja su mirada al suelo.

- Eso… eso no debió pasar y te pido disculpas - levanta sus hombros con indiferencia - me deje llevar por el momento - voy aflojando mi agarre a su mano y siento como todo me da vueltas. Tengo que cerrar los ojos para aclarar bien e interpretar lo que dijo.

- Entonces…

- Entonces será mejor que lo olvidemos y sigamos como si no hubiera pasado nada - dice seriamente - no pasó nada - tengo que disimular, no puedo llegar a ser tan obvia, pero en realidad si me afecta y me duele escuchar sus palabras, a fin y al cabo, yo solo soy una conocida que recuerda por haberme visto en sus sueños y que comparte un mismo anillo, pero que en realidad no debe significar nada para él porque no se acuerda de lo vivido entre nosotros antes.

- Si… creo que es mejor - digo en voz baja y tratando de que no se me quiebre.

- Bien - el asiente y mira mi mano tomando la suya. Yo me obligo a soltarlo y verlo darse la vuelta para seguir bajando por las escaleras. Pero es un impulso de que cuando miro como desaparece, yo logro decir en voz alta.

- Pero no sé si pueda olvidar. Nunca lo he hecho y sé que tú no puedes hacerlo también - veo que se detiene por un momento y aprovecho para decir - eres como un diente de león… lo has sido para mi - baja un poco su cabeza y prosigue con la caminata.

Yo me recuesto de la pared y la gente pasa a mi lado dando trompicones, ya que estoy algo atravesada, pero la verdad no me importa, ahora todo se aleja, la sirena que indica la evacuación ahora es solo un pequeño zumbido en la lejanía, las personas caminan en cámara lenta y sus ropaje gris se desvanece poco a poco. No voy a olvidar ese primer acercamiento que tuvimos desde que despertó y sé que algo es lo que lo motivo a decirme eso, no creo que quiera evitarme porque si… ¿o no?

Su roce, aunque fue pequeño, me hizo sentir viva y provoco que mi corazón volviera a latir rápidamente de emoción. Eso hizo en mi y no me voy a rendir hasta tenerlo de regreso en mi vida, porque se la ha llevado con él.

Si tan solo mi padre estuviera aquí, el sí sabría que decirme y me arrullaría entre sus brazos dándome ánimos y amor, mucho amor de su parte. En eso me acuerdo de sus cosas y me doy cuenta que no las llevo conmigo. Simplemente no puedo dejarlas atrás, así que me reincorporo y miro hacia arriba en las escaleras por las que baje hace rato - la habitación - digo y comienzo a subir de nuevo por las escaleras.

Pido permiso entre la gente, pero aun así tengo que recurrir a los empujones para me dejen pasar. Las sirenas no dejan de sonar y el último grupo de familias terminan de bajar las escaleras. Cuando llego al otro piso me doy cuenta que debo subir otro, por lo que corro entre los pocos que quedan y me tropiezo con un chico de frente, el cual para no caerse, me hala del cuello de mi camisa y toma con su otra mano el barandal de la escalera. Yo lo sujeto del brazo y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

- Lo siento - dice rápidamente y sale despavorido por las otras escaleras para reunirse con los demás. Yo siento un pequeño dolor en mi cuello, pero no le hago caso y sigo corriendo, pero me tengo que esconder de unos dos soldados que inspeccionan la evacuación. Ellos revisan las habitaciones abriendo sus puertas con una tarjeta especial y asoman sus cabezas para verificar si hay personas dentro todavía.

- Piensa, piensa - digo para mis adentros y aprovecho cuando se colocan despaldas a mi para abrir otra puerta y corro en puntillas hasta lograr subir las escaleras. Cuando llego por fin arriba, el pasillo se encuentra solo y las luces parpadean un poco, dando una imagen un tanto estresante y aterradora gracias a las sirenas que no dejan de sonar. Voy caminando sigilosamente con mi espalda pegada a la pared y mirando hacia todos lados para evitar ser vista por un guardia.

Sigo así hasta que doblo la esquina y encuentro la puerta de mi habitación, la cual puedo ver que está entreabierta, seguro es por la reciente inspección de los soldados. Miro otra vez hacia los lados y rectifico que no hay nadie, por lo entro a la habitación dejando la puerta sobrepuesta para que así pueda salir luego y el chasquido de esta siendo abierta no despierte sospechas por si alguien decide subir otra vez e inspeccionar.

Voy directa hacia el gabinete y abro el cajón donde guarde la cajita con todos los recuerdos de mi padre. Le prometí tenerlos como reliquia por siempre y no voy a dejar perderlos ahora. Acaricio suavemente la tapa y una lágrima se escapa de mis ojos.

- Como te extraño papá - me muerdo mi labio inferior para evitar que salga un sollozo.

- Unidades de evacuación están por terminar - una voz computarizada se escucha y me sobresalto por otra sirena - oh mi Dios - tengo que salir lo más pronto de aquí, no se si ya los bombarderos del Capitolio estén en camino.

Tomo la caja fuertemente y me dirijo rápidamente al closet para tomar la chaqueta de mi padre, cuando de repente escucho el chasquido de la puerta cuando se cierra y otro seguido que indica que el seguro ha sido pasado - Maldición - digo y busco con desesperación en mis bolsillos la tarjeta para abrir la puerta, pero mientras más la busco, menos la encuentro y luego me acuerdo que se la di a Prim justo cuando llegamos al comedor esta mañana. Otra sirena se escucha estruendosamente y ahí me resigno y compruebo al tratar fallidamente de abrir la puerta, que me he quedado encerrada en mi habitación, la cual es una bomba de tiempo ahora.

_**PovPeeta **_

- Pero no sé si pueda olvidar. Nunca lo he hecho y sé que tú no puedes hacerlo también - escucho la voz de Katniss que me grita sobre la multitud y me detengo por sus palabras - eres como un diente de león… lo has sido para mi - ¿su diente de león? Estoy más confundido aún y me duele haberla dejado así, pero mis dudas aumentan y ese muto no quiere dejarme en paz, siempre aparece cuando pienso en ella y algunas veces llego a pensar que Katniss es en realidad uno de ellos.

Me obligo a seguir bajando las escaleras y trato de olvidarme del contacto que tuve con Katniss; ese roce de labios que hizo que una corriente eléctrica pasara por mi cuerpo y que provocó que mi corazón se acelerara.

En eso escucho una voz… esperen, es su voz - eres como un diente de león - y a continuación me veo en el patio de un edificio viejo y gastado, con niños y jóvenes a mi alrededor, pero es al frente en donde veo a una niña de ojos grises que me ve tímidamente, pero lamentablemente no puedo seguir escudriñando en sus hermosos ojos porque baja la mirada rápidamente al suelo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ella se queda viendo con el ceño fruncido al piso y luego poco a poco comienza a sonreír, yo le sigo la vista y veo unos dientes de león meciéndose con el viento y de un color amarillo muy bonito - eres como un diente de león - escucho de nuevo, pero es el sonido de otra sirena que me regresa a la realidad y me hace dar cuenta de que estoy de pie en medio de la multitud del Distrito 13.

Me obligo a seguir caminando hasta que llego a los bunker en donde nos tendremos que resguardar de la amenaza del Capitolio, me indican mi lugar y me dirijo hacia un espacio en donde se ve la letra "G" y un número, el mismo que hay en la puerta de mi habitación, el G-34. En el hay una cama, la cual parece ser parte de la pared, ya que esta sobresale de ella y está hecha del mismo material de la pared, como si fueran piedras. También hay una pequeña mesita de noche con un gabinete, una silla y una caja que se encuentra al lado de la cama. Sobre la caja hay un papel en donde se indican los pasos a seguir:

_1. Reunirse con su grupo familiar en su lugar asignado._

El único de mi familia soy yo, así que no me tengo que preocupar por ello. De momento recuerdo a mi madre y a mis hermanos trabajando en la panadería. Mis hermanos y yo éramos unidos, pero como siempre el Capitolio se encarga de apartar a los seres queridos.

Tomo aire profundamente y sigo leyendo la hoja:

_2. Registrarse para posteriormente dirigirse hacia la sección de control y buscar los artículos pertinentes para su estadía. Dichos artículos deberán ser guardados en los cajones que se encuentran en su respectiva sección._

Hago lo que se me indica y voy a la cola para registrarme, luego me dirijo a la unidad de control y me entregan una bolsa de tamaño mediano. Voy a mi sección y tomo la caja y me siento en la cama para organizar las cosas dentro. Hay una muda de ropa, un cepillo dental, artículos de higiene, un pequeño kit de primeros auxilios y una linterna. Finalmente las organizo, cierro la caja, la coloco debajo de la cama y leo la siguiente instrucción:

_3. Mantenerse en su sección y esperar a futuras normas._

Me acuesto en la cama y me quedo mirando al techo. Detallo cada piedra y trato de alejar las voces de las demás personas que han llegado. Tengo que cerrar los ojos para tratar de borrar todas esas imágenes de Katniss. Hay una voz en mi interior que me dice que ella es la culpable de todo y que gracias a ella muchos estamos pagando. Sin duda ella fue quien estuvo conmigo en los juegos, ya lo deduje, por lo que ya conozco algo de ella. Pero es ese anillo, tan parecido al mío, que me hace pensar en muchas cosas, la forma en cómo se puso cuando estuve cerca de ella y como me respondió cuando le pregunte quien era - Yo siempre he estado ahí… contigo - su voz revolotea en mi mente y me hace pensar el significado de ello ¿Será que formó parte importante en mi? En eso otra imagen regresa y de una chica caminando por un pasillo iluminado y decorado con flores, vistiendo un hermoso vestido blanco y su rostro siendo tapado por un velo ¿A qué se debe esto? ¿Será que…?

- ¿Peeta? - la voz de una mujer me sobresalta. Abro los ojos y me encuentro a la madre de Katniss con una mirada preocupada. De repente otra sirena se escucha.

- Señora - me reincorporo en la cama - ¿la puedo ayudar…?

- ¿Has visto a Katniss? - me interrumpe y veo como Prim, su hermana, se acerca también.

- Pues, yo la vi en la formación - digo y recuerdo la conversación que tuvimos en nuestro encuentro. Trato de calmar el temblor en mis manos que provocó ese recuerdo.

- Oh por Dios - dice la madre de Katniss y se lleva una mano a su pecho, pero su rostro es que demuestra preocupación.

- ¿Sucedió algo? - pregunto ya preocupándome también. Sé que dije que trataría de olvidarla, pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

- Se les requiere a todos que permanezcan en sus secciones. Por favor se agradece su colaboración - la voz de Boggs se escucha por el altavoz y las personas comienzan a reagruparse.

La madre de Katniss se altera y comienza a temblar - señora ¿qué pasa? - pregunto insistente y Prim es quien contesta.

- Es Katniss. Debió llegar primero que nosotras, pero… - mira hacia atrás como si estuviera buscando a alguien y luego se voltea hacia mi - no lo ha hecho - dice con voz entrecortada y trata de consolar a su madre.

- Pensamos que… estaría… contigo - la señora habla entre sollozos.

- No… ella no ha estado conmigo desde que nos encontramos en… - la recuerdo ahí de pie con pena en sus ojos y el remordimiento me arropa. Yo la deje allí y ¿Dónde habrá ido? Tengo que buscarla.

- Dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos se cerrarán las puertas, por favor alójense en sus secciones - la voz Boggs resuena de nuevo y me obliga a actuar, solo tengo cuarenta y cinco minutos.

- Tranquilas, voy por ella - digo y salgo corriendo.

- Por favor encuéntrala - oigo el grito de la madre de Katniss y me siento más obligado a encontrarla. Me siento culpable, no saben cuánto.

Sigo esquivando personas y puedo ver las puertas del bunker a unos metros - ¡Esperen! - grito a los guardias para que no cierren las puertas. Tropiezo con unos señores, los cuales ven de mala gana, pero no les hago caso, tengo que llegar a la puerta, cuando de pronto siento un tirón en mi brazo. Me volteo y es Gale, el amigo de Katniss.

- ¿Qué haces? - me pregunta algo tajante.

- Estoy apurado, no estoy para explicaciones - respondo con el mismo tono, el me ve retándome con la mirada y quito su mano de mi brazo; sigo mi camino entre la gente y llego por fin a la puerta.

- Lo siento, pero no puede salir - un guardia me impide el paso interponiéndose frente a mi.

- Es una emergencia, necesito salir ya maldición - le grito.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? - Gale se acerca a nosotros.

- Señor, el ciudadano quiere salir y nos ha faltado el respeto.

- ¿Qué? - respondo ya irritado.

- Gale, es Katniss - Prim viene corriendo hacia nosotros - no aparece - le dice agitada.

- ¿Cómo…? - y en eso que se distraen, empujo al guardia frente a mi y logro salir. Corro escaleras arriba y escucho los gritos de ellos detrás de mi. No me importan, tengo poco tiempo para encontrarla.

Sigo subiendo y parecen eternas las escaleras, es como si cada vez aparecieran más escalones y para mi mala suerte, escucho como unos guardias me siguen. Maldigo mil veces, no pueden detenerme.

- Peeta regresa ya - la voz de Gale hace eco por el pasillo por donde estoy ahora. Escucho otra sirena, el tiempo corre.

- ¡Katniss! - grito su nombre por el pasillo y corro, para luego comenzar a abrir algunas puertas - Katniss ¿estás ahí? - grito con desesperación.

Sigo abriendo puertas y el sonido de las pisadas de otras personas hacen presencia - ¿La perdiste? - Gale sale de la nada y me toma fuertemente del brazo. Yo lo empujo con todas las fuerzas que la ira y la desesperación me otorgan.

- Yo no la perdí - grito, pero el remordimiento vuelve a mi.

- Uno de los guardias te vio con ella antes de llegar a los bunker - me dice entre dientes - así que no mientas y dime qué pasó.

- Si estuve con ella, pero luego pensé que seguiría en la fila - otra sirena se escucha y me desespero aún más.

- Si le sucede algo… - comienza a caminar rápidamente escaleras arriba.

- La encontraré - le digo decidido. Él se encuentra dándome la espalda.

- Como no… - dice en tono irónico, lo cual me provoca romperle la cara, pero me tomo un respiro y trato de ignorarlo.

Sigo subiendo y llego al descanso en donde nos encontramos y tuvimos nuestra conversación - ¿Si fuera ella, a donde iría? - pienso. Por Dios ¿Qué cosas dices? Subo las escaleras por donde ella bajo y termino en otro piso. Gale me sigue de cerca y da órdenes por su comunicador. No sé por qué pero hay algo en el que… Agh está bien seré sincero, no me gusta que este cerca de ella, es como si una rabia creciera en mi y… Si soy idiota, no puedo estar celoso, es tonto. ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?

Sigo con la desesperación y voy gritando su nombre por si se encuentra atrapada, puede que me escuche. En eso distingo algo que se encuentra en el suelo, lo cual brilla por el resplandor de las luces del pasillo y me invita a acercarme. Así que cierro la puerta de la habitación donde estaba llamando y me acerco hacia esa cosa, que ahora puedo distinguir mejor y sé que es un collar. Me agacho y lo tomo entre mis manos. Es dorado y tiene un pequeño Sinsajo grabado; es muy hermoso debo decir.

- En su habitación. Hay que ir para allá - dice Gale en voz alta, pero yo sigo hipnotizado por el collar. De repente es como si me transportara, ahora estoy en una playa, es de noche, pero aun así puedo distinguir muy bien que no es una playa cualquiera, es la del Quarter Quell. Estoy sentado en la arena mirando hacia el mar cuando llevo mi mano derecha a mi cuello y tomo con fuerza algo, bajo la mirada y es este collar, el mismo. Lo agarro con más fuerza y en eso escucho una voz que me dice - tu no me puedes dejar… ¡Me lo prometiste! - es la voz de Katniss.

Abro los ojos con nerviosismo y veo de nuevo el collar, pero me percato que tiene una abertura de un lado - ¿Esto se abre? - digo para mis adentros y la curiosidad y una fuerza interna me dicen que lo abra, pero es su voz que me hace sobresaltar.

- ¡Peeta! - busco con desesperación su voz y luego me pongo de pie y comienzo a subir las escaleras que están a mi lado. Cierro de nuevo el collar y lo guardo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Termino de subir y escucho la voz de Gale que proviene del pasillo a mi derecha.

- Calma, ya vas a salir - al oír esto, corro rápidamente y al doblar la esquina lo veo de frente a una puerta y con su mano en la perilla de esta.

- Date prisa - la voz de Katniss se escucha desde adentro de la habitación. Oh por Dios, está encerrada.

- ¿Katniss? - me acerco y Gale me acribilla con la mirada, pero no le hago caso.

- Peeta - me responde - es peligroso ¿qué haces aquí? - ¿escuche bien? ¿por qué pregunta eso? Después me acuerdo de lo que le dije y sé que ella no esperaba realmente el que yo estuviera aquí.

Una sirena vuelve a sonar y esta es más estridente que las otras. Me pongo nervioso y sé que el reloj está corriendo. Boggs aviso que quedaban cuarenta y cinco minutos para cerrar las compuertas del bunker y por el tiempo que hemos perdido buscando, este ya debe ser corto.

- ¿Qué esperas? ¡Has algo! - le grito a Gale por la desesperación.

- Katniss ponte lejos de la puerta - él le ordena - ¿Ya?

- Si - ella grita y Gale me aparta de un empujón de la puerta, apunta con su arma y le da un disparo al control del seguro haciendo que este estalle y un humo salga de él, para luego escuchar el chasquido que indica que la puerta se ha abierto.

Gale abre la puerta y luego veo como Katniss corre hacia él y lo abraza. Está pálida y sus manos tiemblan. Siento de nuevo esa rabia en mi interior por verlos así de cerca uno del otro. Lamento lo que le dije, pero no estoy seguro de que lo que pueda sentir por ella sea producto de mi imaginación o solo por un mero impulso. Sin embargo me desconcierta saber que ella no lo tomo como esperaba y su comentario - eres como un diente de león… lo has sido para mi - ronda en mi cabeza haciéndome confundir mucho más, por lo que sin pensarlo llevo mi mano dentro de mi bolsillo y tomo con fuerza ese collar que encontré en el suelo, hasta que ella voltea la mirada hacia mi y me dejo llevar por sus ojos grises que me ven húmedos y con miedo, pero sé que no puedo corresponder a algo de lo que no estoy seguro.

Es en ese instante en donde escucho el llamado del comunicador de Gale, una voz le dice a gritos que salgamos de aquí, siendo advertidos también por las luces titilantes hasta que por fin de apagan por completo.

* * *

**Peeta no sabe qué hacer, si seguir a sus sentimientos nacientes hacia Katniss o dejarse llevar por las confusiones que ahora reinan en su mente. Querer olvidar lo que sintió por ella cuando estaban juntos le dolió mucho a Katniss ¿Podrá Allyson sacar ventaja de esto?**

**Por otra parte, ¿Por qué Katniss se habrá quedado encerrada? ¿Podrá haber sido por casualidad o intencionado? ¿Qué dicen ustedes?**

**Un beso a todos y gracias por sus comentarios!**

_**Pyb World:**_ Hola! ¿Qué tal? Pues puede que ese té de Allyson esté cargado de otras cosas :/ Solo esperemos a que no llegue a mayores y este nuevo acercamiento entre Katniss y Peeta pueda influir en los sentimientos de Peeta!... Muchos saludos y abrazos!

_**Mizu:**_ Holaaaaa! Qué bueno encontrarte por aquí de nuevo Ya me hacían falta tus comentarios jejeje son geniales! Espero que te encuentres bien y muchas gracias (de nuevo) por dejar este comentario, ya que me demuestra que has disfrutado los capítulos y pues, también estás comenzando a idear planes para acabar con Allyson jajaja "Bienvenida al club".

Sobre lo de Gale, tienes toda la razón, él interrumpió un momento especial y esperado por muchos, pero como siempre el drama debe estar presente (como toda historia), así que confieso que a mi molesto escribir esa parte jejeje pero bueno, ya en los siguientes capítulos se verán muchas otras cosas!

Referente a Johanna, yo también pienso que es genial, por lo que me gusta la idea de incluirla más en la historia y mostrar ese lado sensible (que sabemos que tiene, porque no es del todo amargada y seca) que necesita Katniss para sentirse apoyada por una amiga :D Así pues que nuestra querida Johanna tendrá más participación de ahora en adelante!

Gracias por los regalos, sobre todo los afiches *-* Ya los tengo pegados en la pared frente a mi cama, para así verlos cuando despierte aaaahhh! Panes y azucarillos!

_**EllaCampbell: **_Jajajajaj vecina no sabes lo mucho que he reído leyendo tu comentario jajaja de verdad que me ha dado mucha gracia lo de tu hermana y su extraña semejanza con Allyson O_o La mía es algo parecida, pero no es rubia y en lugar de preguntar que me pasa, me pega y se ríe de mi Me sentía incomprendida, pero ahora no porque sé que tengo una gemela extranjera que comparte la misma condición mía de "Mentalmente Desorientada" (hablo en serio. Es que mi hermana es fanática de Twilight y entonces dice que The Hunger Games (lo escribo en ingles porque es más corto jejeje) es loco, sangriento y no le gusta (aunque no lo ha admitido, pero yo sé que es así) que la trilogía reciba mucha atención ahora :/ ¿qué te puedo decir?).

Bueno, retomando sobre el capitulo. Siii, sé que me pasé con lo de Gale, pero entiende que como toda historia, el drama debe estar presente y la verdad tenía la idea plasmada en mi mente mucho antes de escribir ese capitulo. En fin, ya verás que muchas otras cosas sucederán de ahora en adelante y nuestra parejita amada tendrán su momento mágico *-* (muy pronto).

Sobre Johanna y Prim, pues ¿qué más decir sobre ellas? ¡Son geniales y las amooo! Es por eso que quise incluir mucho más el personaje de Johanna y dar una muestra de la naciente amistad entre ella y Katniss. A demás, Prim es completamente adorable e importante en la vida de Kat, por lo que se me vio necesario escribir eso que hizo con Peeta *-*

Vecina ya entendí que no te gusta el fic… más bien ¡TE ENCANTA! Así que estoy feliz de que así sea y sobre todo el leer estos testamentos grandiosos! Mándale muchos saludos a mi querido y bello ahijado y recuerda que pronto nuestro viaje a Hollywood se va a dar ¿ok? :D Ve preparando maletas porque nos vamos! Jajaja Abrazos de oso gemela Power Rangers algo psicópata amarilla xD Cuídate!

_**ErandiGuz: **_Hi! :D Descuida, yo sé lo que siente estar ocupado (es mi día a día. La universidad consume ¬¬). Sé que es doloroso lo que le está pasando a Peeta, pero cosas emocionantes sucederán en los siguientes capítulos, así que nuestra parejita podrá tener su momento mágico luego *-* Muchos saludos, panes y azucarillos!


	20. Plan de venganza

**Capitulo 20**

"**Plan de venganza"**

Todos esos minutos que estuve encerrada fueron eternos, me sentía tan inútil por no poder abrir la bendita puerta, pero menos mal que Gale apareció y me ayudo a salir. Estaba tan feliz por haber salido, pero aun así me sentía mal por lo que me dijo Peeta. No se por qué me mortifico, a fin de cuentas el solo está confundido y por más que lo intente, igualmente pareciera que no avanzara nada. Esto es tan frustrante. Y por si fuera poco, ahora nos encontramos caminando a oscuras por el pasillo con una amenaza aproximándose.

- Ya me duele la cabeza - susurro y me llevo una mano a mi sien mientras que con la otra tanteo por la pared para saber por dónde nos dirigimos. Estas sirenas me están matando.

- Tranquila, ya saldremos de esta - me contesta Gale, quien está más cerca de mi.

- Creo que es por aquí - digo cuando siento el barandal de una escalera.

- Muy bien, hay que tratar de bajar con cuidado - Gale responde y siento como me toman de la mano - es por si acaso - responde a mi gesto al momento de intentar apartar mi mano como siempre lo he hecho. No había estado acostumbrada al contacto físico con otros, incluso con él. Los únicos que están absueltos de ello son mi madre, mi hermana y Peeta.

Otra vez siento ese pequeño vacío en la boca de mi estómago, ese que aparece cada vez que pienso en el - ¿Peeta? - lo llamo. No lo he escuchado hablar desde que comenzamos a caminar.

- Estoy bien - responde al cabo de unos segundos y su voz suena algo áspera. No quiero saber en lo que esté pensando ahora.

Estoy bajando con cuidado los escalones sujetándome fuertemente del barandal y de la mano de Gale, cuando de pronto escuchamos que las sirenas dejan de sonar y en su lugar, un zumbido es presente, para luego ir aumentando su intensidad y convertirse en el sonido de un motor.

- Oh por Dios - digo con la voz entrecortada. Los aerodeslizadores del Capitolio ya están aquí.

La luz regresa y tengo que entrecerrar los ojos para poder acostumbrarme al resplandor. Luego puedo ver todo con más claridad y nos encontramos ya casi llegando al piso en donde el chico se tropezó conmigo cuando iba subiendo a mi habitación.

El silencio reina de momento y eso me da mucho más miedo - tenemos que salir de aquí ahora - dice Gale y comienza a terminar de bajar las escaleras. Volteo y veo a Peeta detrás de nosotros, solo a unos pasos. De pronto, cuando ya nos encontramos bajando a trompicones por las escaleras donde me encontré con Peeta, un sonido ensordecedor se escucha y a continuación se siente como si algo muy pesado cayera sobre nuestras cabezas provocando que todo temblara y las luces parpadearan de nuevo.

- Señor ¿Dónde se encuentra? - una voz sale del comunicador de Gale y la señal se pierde por unos segundos.

- ¿Mark? ¡Mark! - Gale lo llama a gritos, pero el chico no responde, hasta que la señal regresa intermitente y lo único que se logra entender es cuando dice alterado que las fuerzas del Capitolio ya están en el distrito. Lo siguiente que pasó antes de caer por los tres escalones que me faltaban por bajar, fue el temblor que sucumbió luego de una explosión, la cual no se sintió tan cerca, pero aun así logro estremecer todo.

Ahora me encuentro tirada en el suelo con la mano en mi tobillo izquierdo. Tengo una suerte de perros.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - no veo muy bien por el intenso parpadeo de las luces, pero si puedo reconocer esa voz a pesar del zumbido que dejo en mis oídos el sonido de la explosión. Es Peeta quien ahora está frente a mi.

- S-si… eso creo - respondo aguantando el dolor para no seguir pareciendo débil en su presencia. ¿Qué diablos digo? Soy patética.

- Hay que irnos ya - Gale aparece frente a nosotros y Peeta me ayuda a ponerme de pie. Tengo que guardar unas cuantas palabrotas al momento de afincarlo. En eso, otro temblor se siente y ya sabemos que luego de este vendrá otra explosión. Yo miro con miedo a Peeta.

- ¿Puedes? - me pregunta señalando las escaleras y yo asiento como afirmación, pero cuando doy el primer paso, el pie me falla y me logro sujetar del barandal antes de caer de frente al suelo.

- Salgan de allí ya - otra vez la voz del chico por el comunicador y Gale me toma del brazo.

- Vamos - cuando volteo, veo como él y Peeta intercambian miradas como esa vez que el fue a nuestra casa en el Distrito 12.

- Yo pue… - otro temblor y las luces parpadean.

- Ven - Peeta lo esquiva y se coloca frente a mi, me toma de la cintura y pasa su otra mano por debajo de mis rodillas. Me está cargando - yo la llevo - y con eso, comienza a bajar las escaleras conmigo en brazos y Gale siguiéndonos de cerca. Puedo ver la inconformidad en sus ojos, yo solo paso mi brazo derecho por detrás de su cuello y me dejo proteger por Peeta.

Otra explosión se escucha y el piso tiembla, Peeta se detiene por un momento y escombros se escuchan al momento de caer. Estoy asustada y mi tobillo no ayuda en nada.

- Tranquila - Peeta me susurra y me toma más fuerte entre sus brazos.

- Ya estamos llegando - grita Gale por su comunicador y los escombros siguen cayendo. Mi corazón late rápidamente y temo el que no podamos llegar a tiempo. Mi respiración se entrecorta y mi sien me palpita. Recuesto mi cabeza del hombro de Peeta y poco a poco voy dejándome llevar por el cansancio. Hasta que por fin veo una luz al final de la escalera.

- Rápido - una voz grita en la lejanía y justo cuando se escucha otra explosión y otro temblor se siente, ya la luz nos arropa y el sonido de puertas metálicas hacen eco luego de ser cerradas con fuerza.

Voces vienen, voces van y el dolor de mi cabeza va en aumento, tanto así que los ojos se me cierran. Gritos de mujeres y llantos de niños no ayudan mucho y una mano fría me tiene tomada del brazo.

Las luces titilan y de pronto estoy en una habitación, Peeta se inclina y me coloca con cuidado en la cama de abajo de una litera, pero mi brazo derecho sigue alrededor de su cuello y no quiero soltarlo.

- Hija, ya estás a salvo - mi madre me dice y me obligo a quitar mi brazo de su cuello. Ahora siento de nuevo ese vacío en mi pecho - muchas gracias Peeta, no sabes lo agradecida que estoy contigo - mi madre me toma de la mano y le sigue agradeciendo con cariño a Peeta.

- Descuide señora… es lo que habría hecho cualquiera.

- Pero se que tu no eres cualquiera. Katniss te aprecia - abro los ojos de golpe al escuchar eso y veo como Peeta lleva su mirada al suelo, luego asiente y se lleva las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- Gracias - le digo, pero mi voz no sale como esperaba. El mira por un instante y asiente.

- Gracias Peeta - Prim llega y lo abraza, pero se queja un poco cuando ella lo toma de un costado - ay, lo siento.

- No es nada, tranquila - responde apenado.

- No, claro que es algo ¿Estás herido? - pregunta mi hermana.

- Estoy bien, es… solo un pequeño golpe - suspira - será mejor que las deje para que puedan atender a Katniss. Ella si necesita atención - dice y sale de la habitación rápidamente. Mi hermana lo sigue con la mirada y luego voltea hacia mi con expresión apenada.

- Lo sien…

- Descuida. Él tiene razón - respondo y trato de acomodarme mejor en la cama.

Sentirlo junto a mi de nuevo me hizo sentir segura, sus brazos me transmiten eso, protección. Como desearía estar entre ellos otra vez.

Luego de pasar entre pesadillas donde voy corriendo por un pasillo largo y las explosiones de bombas me persiguen; por fin logro despertarme y encuentro a Prim junto a mi. Las luces de la habitación están tenues y el olor de comida lo percibo cerca.

- ¿Ya estás mejor? - me pregunta mientras me acaricia el cabello.

- Eso creo - ella sonríe de medio lado.

- Tuviste mucha suerte. Gale nos dijo todo - me recuerdo luchando con la perilla de la puerta y la frustración crece en mi ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso? Esas puertas no tenían nada que las hiciera cerrarse - ¿Cómo fue eso? Porque no lo entiendo - dice y frunce su ceño.

- Yo tampoco se - trato de sentarme, pero el medicamento hace efecto y veo todo borroso por unos instantes.

- Descuida, el efecto pasará - Prim rie por mi expresión y me acerca la bandeja de comida que está en la mesita de al lado - por ahora tienes que comer algo.

- Gracias, ya el hambre llama a gritos - bromeo y acomodo mejor la bandeja sobre mis piernas.

- Alguien vino a visitarte - levanto la mirada del plato - pero como estabas dormida, no quiso interrumpirte.

- ¿De verdad? - una ligera ilusión crece en mi pecho, pensando que tal vez esa persona sea Peeta. Una sonrisa se va formando en mi cara involuntariamente.

- Sí. Gale también fue valiente - mi sonrisa se va borrando por la decepción de no haber escuchado el nombre de Peeta. Aunque no debería ponerme así, Gale es mi amigo y también me ayudo, pero… Mejor sigo comiendo.

- Que bien - respondo y me llevo un bocado a la boca.

- Creo que no era la persona que esperabas - dice en tono burlón.

- No me mires así Prim. No es lo que piensas.

- ¿Entonces?... Ah ya lo sé - dice con asombro fingido - creo que la persona que esperabas, su nombre comienza con "P" y…

- Permiso - desvío la mirada hacia un lado y veo a Gale de pie con su mirada fijada sobre mi.

- Oh, pasa - Prim se levanta de la cama y le hace señas para que se acerque - los dejo para que hablen, yo voy a aprovechar en ir a la enfermería a ayudar. Nos vemos - ella camina hasta la salida de la habitación, pero cuando está despaldas a Gale, ella lo señala con la cabeza y mueve sus labios diciendo algo inaudible. Creo que entendí algo como: "aclara todo"; para luego darse vuelta y salir de la habitación, dejándome sola con Gale.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - dice precavidamente.

- Mejor - respondo - gracias por ayudarme. Te lo debo.

- Para nada. Lo haría con gusto de nuevo - trago fuerte al escucharlo decir eso.

- Si - trato de seguir comiendo, pero no puedo concentrarme con tantas cosas en la cabeza.

- Katniss, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo. Estaré ahí cuando me necesites.

- Lo sé… y te lo agradezco - suspiro - pero no sé cómo tomes eso en realidad - sé que Gale me quiere más que una amiga, lo sé porque me lo dijo cuando tuvimos el incidente en mi casa; pero yo la verdad no pienso lo mismo. Todavía está presente Peeta.

- Entiendo… y no quiero incomodarte con ello - se acerca más a la cama - por lo que respetaré tus decisiones - dice y puedo ver en sus ojos pena. Aunque me duele verlo así, porque tengo que acotar que el y yo somos amigos desde hace mucho y aprecio ese tiempo juntos; tengo que decir que no quiero que se cree falsas ilusiones y luego todo se vaya por la borda. Necesito a alguien de confianza a mi lado.

- Te agradezco de nuevo por ello Gale - le sonrío.

- No hay por qué - sonríe y me hace recordar esos momentos en donde la pasamos juntos en el bosque del Distrito 12 cuando hacíamos nuestros viajes de cacería. En esos momentos no había rencor ni incomodidades, solo éramos dos chicos que buscaban un escape de la realidad.

Como hago siempre cuando pienso en momentos felices, me llevo instintivamente la mano a mi cuello y me asombro al comprobar que mi collar, el regalo tan preciado de Peeta ya no está ahí.

Pov Allyson

Este lugar me agobia. Tan encerrado, tan lúgubre y frío. Sin duda este sitio nos ha salvado la vida, ya que los bombardeos solo se sienten como pequeños temblores y para nuestra suerte, ya no se escuchan más desde hace una hora, pero aun así debemos quedarnos más tiempo para ser precavidos y evitar desastres.

Desde que llegue aquí solo he visto la duda, el temor y la inconformidad de las personas. Yo solo quiero salir.

Mi madre ha dado órdenes desde que llegué y he tenido que ayudar en la organización y estar al tanto de cualquier necesidad. Obviamente todo ese tema se deja a un lado, luego de la milagrosa aparición de Katniss, ya que la niña se había quedado por fuera hasta ya muy tarde, obligando así a que Peeta y ese tal Gale, tuvieran que ir por ella y a la final llegaran todos desesperados y algo aliviados por haber sobrevivido a los ataques. Cabe mencionar que ella, como siempre, hizo su debut y llego herida; otra cosa más para añadir al cuento, pero "gracias a Dios" se encuentra viva.

- Por aquí está todo en orden - dice Plutarch - te llamamos si necesitamos de tu ayuda.

- De acuerdo - le sonrío y salgo de la habitación donde se encuentran los suministros.

Ahora me encuentro caminando por las secciones en donde las familias se resguardan, pero en realidad estoy buscando una en especial. Veo la letra "G" en grande y se que he llegado. Busco el número y finalmente me encuentro allí, en la habitación de Peeta.

Lo veo acostado en su cama boca arriba y con una mano en su costado izquierdo. Gracias a la niña, el se lastimo por haber ido a su misión de rescate. Volteo los ojos por ello y luego me detengo a mirar como sostiene entre su mano izquierda un collar dorado. Lo tiene en alto y lo mira detenidamente, frunciendo su ceño de vez en cuando, luego lo toma con su otra mano y lo estudia más de cerca.

Yo me quedo mirándolo fijamente y luego viene a mi como un recuerdo fugaz ¡Ese collar lo he visto antes! Lo observo mejor y acierto. Ese es el collar que Peeta le dio a Katniss en la arena del Vasallaje. Seguro se le cayó y él lo encontró, o peor aún, ella se lo dio - perfecto - pienso con sarcasmo.

¿Será que él ya lo abrió? Porque lo que recuerdo de ese collar es que se abre, es como un guardapelo, según lo que pude escuchar cuando lo dijo. Tengo que evitar que lo abra, seguro le traerá recuerdos, pero ¿será que ya lo hizo? Ay por Dios, ahí si que encontraría fallos.

Así que para prevenir en cualquiera de los dos casos, lo llamo justo cuando el se disponía a abrir la cosa - Hola Peeta - le digo y el guarda rápidamente el collar dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

- Ey - dice y se sienta en la cama.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Ah… si, claro - responde algo dudoso y yo camino lentamente.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mejor. Ya estoy mejor - dice y se lleva una mano a su costado.

- ¿Seguro? - le pregunto ya estando más cerca.

- Si, seguro - dice y trata de sonreír.

- Nos tenías preocupados. El que no llegaran para cuando comenzaron los primeros bombardeos, eso fue espantoso - él se encoje de hombros.

- Pero ya estamos bien.

- Si, pero ese no es el caso. Te pudo haber pasado algo peor que un simple golpe en la costilla - le respondo un poco alterada. El me mira extrañado y se levanta.

- Tenía que hacerlo. Sentí que debía hacerlo - sus palabras me enervan y me hacen apretar con fuerza mis puños - ella estaba en peligro.

- Pero se lo busco - le espeto impulsivamente - debió seguir en la fila y no lo hizo - me encojo de hombros - no obedeció al llamado.

Peeta me ve detenidamente y abre la boca para decir algo, pero al parecer se arrepintió, ya que la volvió a cerrar y comenzó a caminar hacia un lado de la habitación.

- Mira Peeta…

- Estaba encerrada - me interrumpe - podía haber muerto - se detiene y se voltea hacia mi - me sentiría culpable si eso sucediera - aprieto con más fuerza mis puños.

- ¿Por qué tendrías que estarlo? - le pregunto tratando de ocultar el enojo en mi voz.

- No lo sé - responde - pero lo que si se es que no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho - siento como la sangre se calienta en mi y tengo que tomar un respiro hondo.

- Entiendo - digo después de unos segundos - sé que sentiste una obligación a hacerlo… pero preocúpate en preguntarte para la próxima vez si tu propia vida valdría la pena en arriesgar para salvar a alguien que te ha estado mintiendo - digo y me voy de allí.

Estoy muy enojada y veo borroso gracias a la rabia. Es estúpido ¿sería capaz de arriesgar su propia vida por ella? Agh… cada vez me enoja el tema de Katniss Everdeen. Si tan solo se hubiera quedado en su habitación.

Entro a mi sección y cierro la puerta. Menos mal que tiene una, porque si no todos ya estuvieran escuchando mis quejas.

- Como la odio - digo y me apoyo con fuerza del filo de la única mesita de la habitación.

- Ey ¿Qué te sucede? - escucho la voz de Jessica. En cualquier día desearía que me dejara en paz, pero ahora si que necesito desahogarme con alguien.

- ¿Qué me sucede? - digo con exasperación - pues que esa niñita está en todas partes. Eso es lo que sucede - tomo con más fuerza el filo de la mesa y ya comienza a dolerme un poco las palmas de mis manos.

- Pero ¿de quién hablas?

- Es que si eres tonta - respondo - de Katniss, de ella hablo - de verdad que quisiera que no hubiera aparecido.

- Ah ya.

- Ah ya - la imito - tengo que actuar rápido. Eso debe ser ya.

- Pero… oye ¿Cómo le harás? - esta chica ya me está cansando.

- Pues fácil. Tengo que idear la forma de separarlos lo antes posible, Peeta ya debe estar comenzando a recordar lo que fueron. Claro, si es que ya lo hizo. Pero lo que viene al caso es que si yo logro separarlos y comienzo con el tratamiento, provocaré que él se olvide de ella y se ponga en contra también - sonrío al imaginar eso - así ella se sentirá desdichada y el sentirá tanto rencor hacia ella que será capaz de llegar a matarla.

- Espera… entonces tu dices que si comienzas ya ¿el podrá olvidarse para siempre de ella?

- Solo si funciona de verdad - suspiro de la frustración - tengo que cumplir con mi promesa. Si mi madre quiere una heroína, pues la tendrá; pero luego pagará las consecuencias - volteo hacia Jessica, quien me mira expectante - Katniss tendrá su momento de gloria al matar a Snow y luego yo… tendré mi momento para cumplir la promesa.

- Entonces si va enserio de ir al Capitolio.

- Pues claro que si tonta - volteo los ojos - ¿es que no lo ves? Si pongo a Peeta en contra de Katniss ella estará devastada y en ese momento de debilidad aprovecharé para atacar y así mato a tres pájaros de un tiro.

- ¿Tres, como así? ¿Cuál es el tercero? - yo sonrío y recuerdo la promesa que le hice a mi padre.

- El Distrito 13 nos quitó mucho he hizo que mi padre pagara injustamente. Snow morirá, eso está claro, pero también se irán con él otros. Vengaré todo lo que le hicieron a mi padre y no me importa arrastrar a los que tengo más cerca. Katniss Everdeen es una y será pronto; no quiero seguir estando persiguiendo y cerrando puertas - me río al recordar el sonido del seguro de la puerta de su habitación.

- ¡No! - miro a Jessica y ella está con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa y con sus dos manos se tapa la boca - ¿fuiste tú? - pregunta al cabo de un rato. Yo asiento sonriendo.

- Lástima que no funcionó como quería - digo haciendo puchero.

- Eres mala - comienza a reírse - muy mala Allyson.

- Calla que te pueden escuchar - le tapo la boca para evitar que diga algo más.

- Pero ¿y la otra persona quién es? - pregunta luego que quito mi mano de su boca.

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes o eres muy tarada? - odio tener que dar tantas explicaciones - si Snow muere y Katniss también, ya a Panem les tocará seguir a otra persona, la cual de seguro será mi madre.

- Espera ahí un momento Allyson - se acerca a mi y me toma de los hombros - ¿estás diciendo que… tu madre…?

- Eso lo veremos luego - respondo quitándome sus manos de encima - pero no dejaré que ella se quede con todo luego de lo que hizo. No permitiré que el Capitolio se convierta en un nuevo Distrito 13. Ella es la culpable de la muerte de mi padre y ni Snow, ni ella ni la estúpida de Katniss Everdeen me detendrán hasta que vea pagada una por una las desgracias por la que el paso ¿me entendiste? ¡Nadie me detendrá! - respiro hondo y ahora mi decisión está tomada.

* * *

**Katniss pudo ser rescatada y logró llegar viva con su familia gracias a la valentía de Peeta y de Gale, pero todos sabemos que para Katniss, el hecho de que Peeta fuera por ella tiene mucho más valor ¿o no?**

**Es bueno que ella le hablara a Gale, pero ¿de verdad el cumplirá con mantenerse al margen con ella?... Por otro lado ¡Ya Allyson dió un adelanto de su plan! Mostró su lado malévolo y el hecho de querer vengar a su padre recae mucho en sus actos ¿Será que logrará hacerlo? **

**Disculpen la tardanza **** Un beso!**

_**EllaCampbell:**_ ¡Vaya vecina! No sé por dónde comenzar a responder tu comentario jejej pero lo haré!

Tu relato me dio risa y no sé por qué. ¿Tienes cita con el psicólogo? Yo de por si necesito uno jajaja ya sabes por el MD! Y pues te vuelvo a decir que no me gusta leer que te pones a llorar y que te falta el aire ¡Me pones nerviosa! Y después me sentiré culpable por tu muerte :S ¡Por favor evita los caminos peligrosos y las emociones extremadamente fuertes! No quiero que mi querido ahijado se quede sin madre :'( y peor aun por mi culpa. NOOOOO!

Ahora si retomando sobre el capítulo. Si sé que Peeta se pasó al dejarla y decirle eso a Katniss, pero luego leíste como él estaba sufriendo por ello y sobre todo ¡Se interesó en ella y se preocupó! Ese es un inmenso avance ¿no crees?

Me encantó lo de "Monura" xD yo digo "Monada", así que es algo parecido xD Sobre Gale… mmm bueno ¿qué se puede hacer con él? :/ Como está interesado en Katniss es normal que se pusiera así de histérico cuando se enteró de su desaparición. Por favor déjalo en tu lista marrón jajajaj (en realidad nunca me ha gustado mucho Gale que se diga; pero no puedo excluirlo de la historia.

Como tu bien dices ¡Peeta está celoso! Wujuuu \o/ Ese es otro gran avance!

Bueno vecina, descuida que no llegará el día que mi propio ahijado me eche la culpa de tu muerte :s Pero te advierto que te vayas tomando unos calmantes porque las cosas que vienen luego son algo… mejor no te digo para que halla el factor sorpresa xD

Eso es lo bueno de conocerte gemela, porque cada vez nos parecemos más! Nuestras hermanas son un caso perdido pero hay que seguir sobreviviendo y dejar en alto nuestro legado de MD! La ONU nos debe hacer caso jum...

Un gran abrazo para ti y para Conchas de Mango :D Se te quiere gemela! (Gracias por tus testamentos. Te lo voy a repetir miles de veces).

_**Mizu:**_ Holaaaa! Jajaja tranquila, la puedes maldecir, estás en confianza jajaja (en realidad si que me pasé con este personaje :S pero créeme que ver telenovelas con mi abuela te llena la mente de muchas ideas jajaja). Allyson es una celebridad entre las personas horriblemente malas y su parecido con su madre no es mera coincidencia :/

Veo que la parte entre Peeta y Katniss conmocionó y lo entiendo, porque cuando lo estaba escribiendo a mi también me afectó el que Peeta la dejara (¿ves? Son las telenovelas jajaja). Pero es bueno saber que encontró el collar, así que cualquier momento lo abrirá y tal vez recuerde mucho más!

Qué bueno que te encantó y gracias por comentar. Eres fiel lectora y eso lo aprecio mucho :D Un abrazo gigante y muchos panes de Peeta ;) Chau.

_**AHutcherson:**_ Holaaaaa! ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que muy bien! La verdad si que faltaban tus reviews, pero entiendo cuando estás ocupado :/ Yo lo estuve toda esta semana y ahora es que por fin tengo tiempo de actualizar.

Me gustó mucho tu resumen de los capítulos Sé que son muchas emociones juntas, pero es bueno que Peeta vaya recordando cada cosa importante, y ya verás que a la final podrá recordar todo lo vivido con ella! (bueno, eso se espera ¿no?)… Yo también pienso que Gale es un entrometido y fastidioso, pero también es genial que nuestro Peeta sienta celos de él por estar interesado en ella *-* Katniss+Peeta = always together!

Qué bueno que te gustó lo del anillo *-* A mi también me encantó y se veía justo ¿verdad? Así que tal vez él pueda abrir pronto el collar! Te mando muchos saludos y un gran abrazo para ti! Cuídate.


	21. La debilidad no es buena compañía

**Capitulo 21**

"**La debilidad no es buena compañía"**

Ya hemos pasado un día en estos bunker subterráneos. Las explosiones siguieron por la noche y un poco por la mañana, pero al parecer ya se dieron por vencidos, ya que no hemos sentido más desde ese momento.

Es de noche y me encuentro acostada en mi cama junto con Prim. Ella luego de dormir una noche en una colchoneta en el suelo por la impresión de que la litera no resistiera a los temblores de las explosiones; por fin decidió dormir conmigo en la cama. No he podido dormir bien y ahora me encuentro viendo hacia la luz de emergencia del pasillo. Los pensamientos dan vuelta en mi cabeza constantemente y no me permiten estar tranquila. Al colocar mi mano sobre mi cuello y no sentir mi collar ahí, me hace sentir un vacío en el estómago y los recuerdos hacen presencia, causando en mí un dolor en mi corazón.

¿Por qué no se lo dije desde un principio? ¿Por qué cada vez que estoy frente a él las palabras no quieren salir y me dejan como una tonta? Se que él está atravesando por un momento difícil, pero igualmente me enoja saber que yo no estoy allí junto a él, para consolarlo y brindarle todo mi amor y comprensión.

A mala hora tuvo que pasar esto. ¿Por qué la felicidad dura tan poco? Si tan solo pudiera devolver el tiempo y detenerlo justo cuando estábamos en el Distrito 12, felices y tranquilos en nuestro hogar junto a mi familia y nuestros amigos. Como quisiera regresar al momento en que Peeta y yo compartíamos todo el tiempo juntos y comenzábamos a vivir como una familia de verdad. Estoy consciente que para ese momento no sentía lo que ahora siento por él, pero sin duda estaría contenta de poder estar a su lado, en sus brazos protectores y admirando su hermosa sonrisa llena de sinceridad y cariño.

Maldigo cientos de veces el momento en que me separe de el al final de los juegos y no lo protegí. Si tan solo hubiera obedecido y subido a ese árbol junto a él ¿Por qué Dios? ¿Por qué?

Estoy cavilando todavía en mis pensamientos, cuando veo que algo se mueve en el compartimiento de al frente. Como está oscuro, no puedo visualizar bien, pero gracias a la luz de emergencia del pasillo y que esa persona movió un poco su brazo; logro distinguir mejor.

Por la curiosidad y falta de sueño, decido levantarme e ir a ver quién se encuentra despierto al igual que yo esta noche.

Camino sigilosamente y cuando estoy más cerca, compruebo que es Finnick quién se encuentra allí. Está sentado en el suelo y se mantiene absorto a todo, mientras hace nudos en una cuerda.

- ¿También sin sueño? - dice sin quitarle la vista a la cuerda.

- Si… no he podido pegar un ojo desde que apagaron las luces - digo en voz baja.

- Te entiendo. Esta cueva fría no es muy reconfortante - comenta y con un ligero movimiento, logra desatar el nudo fuertemente hecho en la cuerda - siéntate, estás en tu casa - por la luz tenue que se refleja de la lámpara de emergencia, puedo distinguir su sonrisa y eso me da más confianza. Finnick y yo hemos entablado mucho desde que nos conocimos, a tal grado que puedo considerarlo un buen amigo. Sin duda su apoyo a mi y a mi Peeta, ha sido incondicional y eso lo aprecio mucho.

El sigue atando y desanudando nudos en la cuerda, mientras que yo miro con admiración la destreza que posee en las manos al momento de realizarlos. Después de eso, los míos son de categoría de jardín de niños.

Finnick al notar mi asombro, me entrega la cuerda y me enseña como hacerlos; paso por paso me indica por donde tengo que anudar y apretar con fuerza cada doble. Mis manos arden pero yo hago caso omiso a ello y sigo con mi labor.

- ¿Cómo está tu tobillo? - me pregunta después de pasar un momento en silencio.

- Mejor. Ya mi madre le cambió la venda antes de acostarse y me dijo que solo fue una doblada, pero que tenga más cuidado para la próxima - recuerdo como resbale por las escaleras y luego como Peeta me llevo en brazos por el resto del recorrido.

Sacudo mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y aprieto con fuerza el nudo.

- Tienes una suerte Katniss - dice en tono burlón y yo le propino un golpe juguetón en su costado.

- Si, eso ya me lo han dicho - respondo y logro desatar el nudo a la perfección.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato y en un momento veo como Finnick se queda viendo a un punto en la pared; sus manos las remueve y suspira profundamente.

No se por qué, pero se me vino un pensamiento a la cabeza y esta vez, las palabras aparecieron - ¿Cómo lograste mantenerte todo este tiempo después de ganar los juegos? - el sigue mirando hacia la pared y se encoje de hombros.

- Con mucho esfuerzo - baja la mirada al suelo - con mucho esfuerzo - repite en susurro y voltea a verme - pero de una cosa estoy seguro, es que las pesadillas siempre van a estar ahí, esperando por mi en todo momento - nunca me imaginé a Finnick luchando con las pesadillas. Siempre que lo veía por televisión, él mostraba un lado alegre y jocoso; sinceramente no se me paso por la cabeza el que, al igual que yo, las pesadillas lo arroparan por las noches.

- Te entiendo - respondo y coloco la cuerda a un lado para descansar las manos, las cuales me han empezado a sangrar un poco - nunca sabes como apartarte de ellas.

- Pero al final del camino siempre estaba un punto de esperanza, algo que me decía que debía seguir adelante, por mi bien y por lo que me esperaba en el futuro - suspira - lo que no se me vino a la cabeza es que ese futuro estuviera lleno de dolor - un ligero brillo se percibe en sus ojos y algo me dice que es producto de su preocupación por Annie.

- El futuro es incierto. No sabes lo que pueda pasar en el camino - digo recordando mi situación actual.

- Pero tienes a tu familia. Ellas van a estar para ti siempre - asiento y sonrío al imaginar la sonrisa cálida de Prim y los abrazos de mi madre - en cambio yo… yo no tenía a nadie por quien luchar - dice y puedo ver como trata de reponerse. No me acostumbro a verlo así de consternado.

- Pero… no estabas solo.

- Lo estaba hasta que… - sonríe de medio lado - ella apareció. Annie - su sonrisa recae y se pone de pie - ellos lo están haciendo para tenernos así, sometidos - lo pienso por un momento y si, el tiene razón. El Capitolio sabe que si ellos tienen a nuestros seres queridos, podrán usar esa arma para mantenernos al margen y conseguir una debilidad en nuestros actos.

- Odio tener que pensarlo - no saben cuánto.

- Por eso muchos creen en ti, en tu fortaleza. No dejes que te opriman - se voltea hacia mi y la luz de emergencia se refleja a mitad de su cara, lo cual me permite confirmar que se encuentra mirándome directamente a los ojos - no permitas que se repita mi historia de nuevo - lo miro extrañada y el se voltea de nuevo hacia el pasillo - por no aceptar algo que se suponía debía cumplir; el Capitolio se llevó lo que más quería, a mi familia. Es por eso que procuraba no viajar tanto al Distrito 4, me sentía tan desdichado cuando regresaba, me sentía culpable por todo. Mi tío Marcus perdió a su esposa y yo perdí a mis padres - suspira y apoya su mano de la pared - pensé que no tendría más nada por lo que luchar y por eso me deje llevar por lo que me decían; actuaba según lo que me ordenaban y con ello trataba de olvidar mi pasado y pensar que si seguía así, podría por fin sacar de mi mente todo lo que me atormentaba; pero como ves, no es así de fácil. No lo es - me quedo sin poder decir nada y solo me levanto y me coloco a su lado.

- Tenemos que ser fuertes. Eso me lo dicen todos, tal vez… en algo tengan razón - coloco mi mano sobre su hombro y nos quedamos así por largo tiempo, llorando en silencio, hasta que nuestras almas nos pidieron a gritos que tratáramos de descansar.

En algo Finnick y yo nos parecemos. Estamos los dos sufriendo a causa del Capitolio; dos luchas distintas, pero el mismo dolor, el mismo que nos acompaña día con día y nos hace reflexionar el por qué de nuestra situación. Nos sentimos desolados por dentro, pero con odio en el exterior, odio que tal vez nos permita terminar con todo esto y de una vez por todas recuperar, aunque sea lo que queda de las cenizas; un poquito de tranquilidad y felicidad, aunque sea un poco.

Pasado ya dos días, se nos permite regresar a los pisos de arriba. A mi familia y a mi se nos asignó otra habitación, ya que la que poseíamos antes, sufrió varios daños a causa de los bombardeos. Agradezco el que Gale y Peeta hayan ido por mi, porque sino yo formaría parte de esos daños.

Luego de reubicarnos y que mi madre y Prim se dirigieran al hospital para seguir con su labor; yo tuve que ir a una reunión con Plutarch en su oficina. Al llegar estaban sentados Haymitch, Cressida, Mesalla y una chica que hasta ahora se que se llama Fulvia.

- La alcaldesa Coin está muy complacida por como todos los habitantes del distrito se comportaron ante el llamado de evacuación y de su permanencia en el refugio - Plutarch comenta sonriente - a pesar del inconveniente vivido con la señorita Everdeen, podemos decir que todo fue un éxito - todos aplauden, menos Haymitch y yo.

- ¿Y dónde está la señorita Allyson? - ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo a Haymitch le importa dónde esté?

- Ella se tuvo que excusar, ya que fue requerida para una junta con la alcaldesa - Plutarch responde y toma un sorbo de café de su taza. Yo miro la mía y lo único que hago es ver mi reflejo en el líquido negro - pero para no tenerlos aquí por mucho tiempo; el motivo de la reunión es que se requiere que hagan un nuevo propo, pero esta vez en el centro del distrito. Esto es para que se puedan admirar los daños ocasionados por los bombardeos del Capitolio y también para dar señal de que no pudieron cumplir con su misión. Cabe destacar que en este hecho, también estaba involucrada Katniss, por lo que queremos que su imagen no se pierda y que el Capitolio y los demás distritos vean que ella se encuentra con vida. Esto sin duda podrá darnos muchas ventajas - toma otro sorbo de su café y nos ve a todos, esperando una respuesta.

- Supongo que la señorita Brent está al tanto - pregunta Cressida.

- Por supuesto.

- Entonces se podría hacer ¿estás de acuerdo Katniss? - me pregunta Haymitch.

- Si… hagámoslo - contesto con indiferencia y luego todos se ponen al tanto para organizar lo que se va a hacer.

Luego de salir de la sala, me dirijo a la habitación donde me tienen el vestuario y allí, Corina y Camile me ayudan con el traje gris que hizo Cinna para mi. Camile me maquilla con tonos muy suaves y Corina me peina con la trenza que uso habitualmente. Menos mal que Allyson no va a estar con nosotros, porque sino estaría hiperventilando de la rabia.

Ahora me encuentro caminando por el pasillo junto con el equipo, para tomar el ascensor que nos llevará a la base por donde vamos a salir a la superficie. Haymitch está a mi lado y me lanza miradas de aliento de vez en cuando. El me acompaño el día anterior a nuestra salida del refugio; me dijo que había visitado a Peeta y que él permanecía algo distante. Como quisiera estar a su lado.

- ¿Katniss? - una voz infantil me llama y yo me volteo extrañada, para luego ver allí frente a mi, a Frank, el niño del Distrito 4.

- Hola - le saludo - ¿cómo has estado? - él se encoje de hombros y sonríe.

- Bien. Han sido muy serviciales aquí - contesta - mi padre se siente a gusto y quería darte las gracias por ello; nos ayudaste y eso lo agradecemos mucho - sonrío al escuchar sus palabras.

- No tienes por qué agradecerme, hice lo que era correcto.

- Eres muy valiente y nos da gusto que te encuentres bien - suspira - además, permitiste que nos encontráramos con alguien especial.

- Si, Finnick - el asiente y lleva sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón - mi padre ahora pudo soldar varias cosas - baja la mirada y puedo percibir un aire triste. Se que debe dolerle mucho la muerte de su madre. Ahora el odio hacia el gobierno de Snow crece aún más - pero se que ella va a estar feliz de vernos todos juntos de nuevo.

- Dalo por hecho - le peino un pequeño mechón de cabello en su frente y el se sonroja un poco.

- ¿Frank?... Oh ahí estás. Mira que me tenías preocupada - una mujer de mediana edad se acerca y toma de la mano del niño.

- Discúlpeme profesora, pero estaba conversando con una amiga - dice y me guiña un ojo con complicidad.

- No se preocupe, el se encuentra bien - la mujer al verme se sonroja y se acomoda torpemente su falda. No se por qué la mayoría de las personas en este distrito se ponen así en mi presencia, es absurdo.

- Hasta luego Katniss - Frank se despide agitando su mano.

- Con su permiso señorita Everdeen - la profesora de Frank inclina su cabeza hacia abajo y luego comienza a caminar de regreso por el pasillo con Frank tomado de su mano.

Ese niño me recuerda mucho a Finnick. No cabe duda de que son parientes.

Al llegar al ascensor, ya todos me esperaban y Haymitch me sonrió y me dijo lo bien que lo había hecho con el niño. A el le agradó mucho Frank y compartió conmigo el que se parece mucho a Finnick.

Cuando salimos al distrito pudimos observar los daños que ocasionaron los bombardeos del Capitolio. Hay hoyos de grandes diámetros y de mucha profundidad; en especial uno que se encuentra muy cerca de donde se encontraba mi antigua habitación. Tuve mucha suerte al ser rescatada por Peeta y Gale ese día.

Las ruinas del Distrito 13 se han deteriorado un poco más de lo que estaban, e incluso, el edificio de justicia presenta otros daños en su fachada.

- Grabemos por aquí - nos indica Cressida y nosotros la seguimos. Ese edificio me recuerda la vez que tuve la conversación con las chicas que huían del Distrito 8; esa conversación en donde me aseguraban que existía un Distrito 13 y que allí era a donde se dirigían. Para ese momento estaba a la defensiva con la idea, pero ahora puedo comprobar que me equivoqué y ahora estoy pensando muy seriamente el como estas personas pudieron surgir de nuevo después de los hechos en los días oscuros.

- Si, por aquí puede ser - dice Mesalla y se adelanta con Cressida.

En eso veo algo que se ondea con el viento, cerca de donde se dirige Cressida; yo me adelanto y al llegar, un olor me hace quedar estática - no puede ser - digo para mis adentros y veo como esa rosa roja como la sangre, está allí indomable. Un temor crece en mi y me hace actuar sin pensar, ya que voy hacia ella y la arranco de raíz del suelo - déjame en paz - grito y la lanzo lejos con todas mis fuerzas. Haymitch está de inmediato a mi lado y me sostiene de los brazos, mientras lágrimas se fugan de mis ojos.

- Ya tranquila - me dice en tono conciliador.

- ¿Percibes eso? - le pregunto, ya que el olor horrendo a rosas y sangre penetran con fuerza por mi nariz.

- No - responde extrañado y me comienza a dirigir hacia un lugar apartado - tranquila preciosa, no pasa nada - el me consuela mientras yo lloro todo lo que no había llorado en estos días. No se por qué me pongo así, pero en realidad la presencia de Snow me abruma y me hace estremecer. Soy una cobarde, una total cobarde que pretende matar a un presidente que solo lanza amenazas y me da donde más me duele y en donde soy más vulnerable - Katniss mírame - me toma la cara entre sus manos y me hace verlo - tu eres fuerte y ninguna flor o amenaza va a derribarte ¿me entiendes? - el me mira a los ojos esperando una respuesta.

- S-si - digo después de recobrar el aliento. No se como haré este mensaje, no estoy segura de lo que vaya a decir.

Todos olvidan el incidente de hace un rato y Camile me retoca el maquillaje. Todos están listos y veo como Finnick se acerca a nosotros. No recuerdo haberlo visto en el ascensor con nosotros; lo más seguro es que acabe de llegar.

- Bien Katniss, podrías decir algo como que la amenaza no ocasionó los daños esperados y que sigues viva y lista para comenzar el trabajo. ¿Puedes mejorar eso? - Cressida me sugiere.

- Si, puedo hacerlo - respondo sin ánimos y me ubico donde Mesalla me indicó hace unos segundos.

- De acuerdo. Entonces, comencemos - Castor me enfoca con la cámara y espero a que la luz roja me señale el momento para comenzar a hablar.

- Como puede apreciar señor presidente, su amenaza contra el Distrito 13 no tuvo los resultados que esperaba - tomo aire y prosigo - sigo con vida y ahora estoy más lista para continuar… - mi conciencia me dice que no estoy siendo sincera de verdad ¿estoy dispuesta a cumplir lo que prometí?

- Creo que así puede quedar - dice Cressida con cautela luego de quedarme en silencio por unos segundos.

- ¿Puedo retirarme? - Haymitch me mira con compasión y asiente.

- Podemos darle un respiro, esto ha sido muy fuerte para ella - dice e intercambia miradas con Plutarch.

- Si… si puedes retirarte. Haymitch acompáñala - Plutarch le ordena a Haymitch y yo comienzo a caminar junto a el, mientras dejábamos atrás a los del equipo de grabación.

Para cuando estuvimos más alejados, Haymitch tomo mi mano para llamar mi atención.

- Kat..

- Quiero estar sola por favor - le interrumpo - se me el camino - veo como se debate en si dejarme ir sola o no, pero al parecer se dio por vencido y soltó mi mano.

- Está bien - me señala la puerta por donde debo ir - piensa muy bien las cosas - asiento como respuesta y camino hasta la entrada al distrito.

Al momento de estar ya sola en el ascensor, comienzo a llorar a mares. Lloro por todo. Mi pecho sube y baja bruscamente por los sollozos y las lágrimas me nublan la vista. No se por qué ahora el miedo se apodera de mi; es un temor que me envuelve y me hace cuestionarme si lo que estoy haciendo está bien o no. Yo misma prometí seguir con esto y vengar muchas cosas. Yo misma dije que lucharía por el bien de todos y sobretodo de los que más quiero; y en esa lista incluyo a Peeta.

Todos cuentan conmigo, pero yo no estoy segura de mi misma. Temo fallar. Temo que mi futuro no esté escrito y que por más que luche, no logre conseguir lo que quiero. Temo a que mis miedos que consuman. Le temo a todo.

Ahora me encuentro corriendo como muchas veces lo hago para huir de todo. No me importa lo que piensen de mi las personas a las que me cruzo, con tal, para algunos yo estoy mentalmente desorientada, así que posiblemente esté afirmando un hecho.

- Ey - tropiezo con alguien al doblar una esquina y al levantar la mirada, veo a Johanna con extrañeza y acusación en sus ojos - chiflada ¿qué diablos…? - no la dejo terminar porque queda en silencio al momento en que me lanzo a sus brazos, llenando de lágrimas su camisa, al mismo tiempo que tiemblo gracias a los sollozos.

Ella se resiste al principio, pero luego poco a poco me corresponde el abrazo y me da palmadas torpes en la espalda para tratar de consolarme. Al cabo de unos minutos, yo logro calmarme un poco y ella me conduce hacia una sección donde hay unos bancos.

- ¿Estás mejor? - me pregunta con cautela.

- S-si… eso creo - trato de tomar aire - eso creo - repito y ella me entrega un pañuelo.

- Toma, es para tus mocos - dice y ríe por el comentario. Yo la miro y sonrío también - vaya ¿esto se lo aguantan en tu casa? Porque déjame decirte que si es así, admiro mucho a tu madre - sacudo mi nariz disimuladamente y limpio mis lágrimas con la mano.

- No todos tienen el privilegio de verme en estas condiciones - respondo con ironía.

- Bueno… entonces tengo que considerar que soy una de esas pocas, lamentablemente - la miro y puedo ver como aguanta la risa.

- Gracias, entonces.

- No me agradezcas, más bien cuéntame por qué estás así - respiro profundo y respondo levantando los hombros.

- Por todo - ella me mira con escepticismo y asiente desviando la vista a un lado.

- Mmm… de acuerdo. Entonces me vas a decir que es por todo - voltea de nuevo hacia mi y asiente - puedo aceptarlo - no tengo la confianza suficiente con ella para contarle lo que siento. Todavía no me acostumbro al trato que me ha dado, pero considerando como me ha ayudado últimamente, creo que debo por lo menos ser más abierta y tener, por lo menos, la delicadeza de confiar en sus palabras. Así que decido contarle lo que me pasa.

Me sorprendió la manera en como me escucho y se mantuvo en silencio hasta que termine de decirle las mil y una cosas por las cuales mi cabeza sufre colapsos y me impiden seguir adelante.

Johanna no es muy buena dando consejos, ya que no sabes si los dice con sarcasmo, ironía o simplemente los dice por decirlos; pero igualmente me hizo sentir mejor y me ayudo a darme cuenta de mi fortaleza y que tal vez las cosas no salgan como lo esperamos, pero siempre hay que tener en cuenta que lo que importa es la disposición y las ganas con las que luchas para llegar a ellas. Tengo que decir que me equivoqué con respecto a ella. Johanna es una buena persona, solo que esa coraza de antipatía y rudeza la utiliza para guardar lo que en verdad siente; miedo y dolor.

Después de mi sesión de psicología, como Johanna lo llamó; nos tuvimos que dirigir hacia la sala de juntas del distrito, por un llamado impuesto por Coin.

Cuando llegamos ya todos estaban allí y Haymitch me recibió con una sonrisa, no muy común en él; tal vez lo hace para darme ánimos. También vi que Finnick estaba sentado junto a Peeta, por lo que me alivié en no tener que sentarme a su lado y aparentar que no ha pasado nada entre nosotros.

- Ven - me dice Johanna y me indica que me siente a su lado. Seguro se dio cuenta de mi reacción al verlo.

Gale se mantiene distante, pero pude ver una media sonrisa cuando pase junto a el. Johanna no paso desapercibido eso y me dio un codazo juguetón en mi brazo. Creo que la palabra disimular no está en su diccionario.

Como es costumbre, Coin comienza a hablar sin rodeos - esta mañana se permitió el regreso de los habitantes del distrito a sus habitaciones y me complace en decir que todo fue un éxito, gracias al aviso que nos dio el estilista personal de Katniss Everdeen - todos asienten por la afirmación - por lo que puedo decir que confiar en su palabra fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer - yo cierro los ojos por un momento para tratar de borrar las imágenes de Cinna siendo golpeado luego de delatar al Capitolio - así pues, se ha organizado una misión de rescate para los rehenes - abro los ojos de golpe y me sostengo del filo de la mesa. Varios voltean a verme por mi reacción y Johanna me toma del brazo.

No puedo creer en lo que ha dicho. Yo se que esa fue una de mis propuestas al momento de considerar ser su Sinsajo, pero lo que no pensé es que lo tomara tan en serio y programara su rescate tan rápido.

- Como verá señorita Everdeen, yo cumplo con mi palabra - Coin me dice mirándome a los ojos con mucha seriedad. Tal vez pueda confiar en ella esta vez.

- Gracias - digo y me recuesto del espaldar de la silla.

- Así que se tratarán de ser lo más precisos y rápidos al momento de hacerlo. El comandante Boggs y Hawthorne estarán a cargo de la misión - esperen ¿Gale irá al Capitolio?

- No - digo en voz baja y Johanna vuelve a tomarme del brazo, mirándome con reproche.

- A sus órdenes - responde Gale y puedo ver como me mira de reojo; yo niego con la cabeza y lo miro con preocupación ¿Qué pasa si le ocurre algo? ¿Qué pasaría si lo atrapan? No me perdonaría el que le hagan daño; es mi amigo después de todo.

- Quiero ir también - digo en voz alta y todos me miran con desconcierto.

- ¿Qué haces? - Johanna me susurra con reproche y me toma con más fuerza del brazo.

- Señorita Everdeen creo que eso no va a ser posible - contesta Coin.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto con enojo.

- Porque como usted sabe, su presencia es una de los principales objetivos del Capitolio y nosotros no podemos arriesgarnos a perderla.

- No me van a perder…

- Eso es lo que usted cree, pero el presidente Snow estará dispuesto a mandar a capturarla y, lo más seguro, a asesinarla - Coin se sienta en su silla, toma una hoja y comienza a escribir - ellos al ver este hecho la pondrán como principal cabecilla y créame cuando le digo, que no sabemos como vaya usted a tomar sus emociones, tomando en cuenta su falta de control hacia ellos - quiero decirle unas cuantas palabras, pero esta vez es Chaff, quien está a mi otro lado, quien me toma del otro brazo.

- No digas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir - me susurra rápidamente y me obligo a morder mi lengua, respiro profundo y me vuelvo a recostar del espaldar de la silla. Haymitch quien está frente a mi, me acusa con la mirada y me dice, por lo que puedo entender al leer sus labios; que me calme.

- En este caso, podría ayudar en otras cosas - Finnick comenta y la atención de todos se dirige hacia el esta vez.

- Según usted ¿En que podría ayudar? - pregunta Coin sin apartar la mirada de su hoja.

- Pues… mientras los soldados estén en el labor de rescate, se podría transmitir uno de los mensajes y así mantener al Capitolio distraídos con ello - lo que dice Finnick puede parecer sencillo, pero deduciéndolo mejor, puede que funcione.

- Mmm… si, puede que tenga razón señor Odair - Coin asiente y comienza a anotar algo más en la hoja - señorita Brent, tome en cuenta lo que se ha propuesto y prepare de inmediato a su equipo para grabar un mensaje que capture a la audiencia del Capitolio y sobretodo, al presidente Snow. Quiero algo que impacte y los deje vulnerables - Allyson quien está a su lado, asiente y anota algo a una hoja que está frente a ella.

- Pueden llevarla al Distrito 12 - comenta esta vez Peeta, que para el asombro de muchos, nos quedamos en silencio para esperar a lo que diga luego - si quieren que impacte, seguro ese lugar le dará fuerzas; con tal, de allí viene ¿no? - su tono de voz me incomodó; mostró algo de reproche.

Me tengo que obligar a respirar y a alejar mis emociones. Tengo que estar serena.

- Buena idea señor Mellark - comenta Coin con una sonrisa - está dicho, el equipo de grabación irá al Distrito 12 esta misma tarde después de la hora de almuerzo ¿Podrá hacerlo? - pregunta mirando a Allyson.

- Si señora - ella responde y dirige una mirada fugaz en mi dirección.

- Muy bien. Hawthorne, estarás encargado de ir con ellos - Gale me mira por unos instantes y asiente en dirección a Coin.

- Si señora - responde con seriedad en su voz.

En eso, un pitido se escucha y confirma que se va a transmitir un mensaje. Las pantallas se proyectan frente a cada uno en la mesa y una más grande en la pared, detrás de Coin.

- Es del Capitolio, pero viene directo de la señal de la casa presidencial - dice Beetee confirmando desde una pantalla portátil donde, al parecer, le informa de las transmisiones recibidas.

El escudo del Capitolio se refleja en las pantallas y el himno se escucha estruendosamente, hasta que finalmente acaba y luego las cámaras enfocan al presidente Snow sentado en el escritorio de su oficina presidencial, tal como lo dijo Beetee.

- Buenos días a todos - sus labios están más hinchados y ahora porta en su solapa, una rosa roja, igual a la que vi junto al edificio de justicia del distrito - me complace en decir que los bombardeos al Distrito 13, han sido desarrollados hasta el final, esperando a que los daños sean suficientes - como lo detesto - así pues, que desde ahora nuestras fuerzas estarán más fuertes y atentas a cualquier amenaza por parte de los rebeldes, quienes cuentan con la imagen de la señorita Katniss Everdeen para fortalecer su espíritu - yo miro la pantalla con repulsión y solo deseo poder traspasar la pantalla y clavarle una flecha en su garganta - lo cual… se puede poner en duda, ya que como todos sabemos, actuar con emociones acumuladas pueden lograr más daños de los que reparan - dice con suficiencia y sonríe de medio lado. ¿Qué querrá suponer con eso?

- Este tipo es sumamente repulsivo - escucho como Johanna susurra y se recuesta del espaldar de su silla.

- Ustedes se preguntarán el por qué he dicho esto - ladea su cabeza a un lado y luego se aclara la voz para continuar - para los que no lo saben, las fuerzas rebeldes cuentan con la presencia de varios de nuestros vencedores de los Juegos del Hambre, dícese de el señor Finnick Odair, Johanna Mason, los vencedores del Distrito 3, Beetee y Wiress; la señora del Distrito 4, Mags; el señor del Distrito 11, Chaff; y por último al señor Haymitch Abernathy y a Peeta Mellark. Cabe destacar que estos dos últimos han dado mucho de que hablar en todo Panem, ya que el primero tuvo una gran participación en los 74° Juegos del Hambre al nombrar al Distrito 12 vencedor por partida doble, trayendo a Peeta Mellark y, como ustedes saben bien, a Katniss Everdeen con vida.

No se por qué, pero me siento nerviosa; no se a lo que quiere llegar con esto.

- Y a Peeta Mellark lo recordarán como el chico que defendió a muerte sus ideales y estuvo dispuesto a morir con tal de mantener con vida a su compañera, Katniss Everdeen - me sostengo con fuerza del filo de la mesa y miro con temor a la pantalla. Los susurros se escuchan en la sala y comienzo a temblar ¿Qué es a lo quiere llegar con esto? - y luego nos tomó por sorpresa al ver su desenvolvimiento en la arena junto con ella, para posteriormente coronarse como vencedores en estos juegos y dándonos una muestra de que el amor y la constancia son buenas compañeras - ríe de medio lado y yo miro a Haymitch quién ahora se encuentra viendo fijamente a su pantalla con ojos preocupados.

- ¿Qué es esto? - pregunta Peeta con enojo.

Los susurros en la sala han cesado y lanzo una mirada fugaz a Coin, la cual se mantiene con actitud firme, mientras le dice algo al oído a Boggs.

No se como esté ahora Peeta, ya que no puedo mirarle desde mi posición, pero igualmente me aterra lo que esté pensando. ¿Será que el no lo sabía? Ay Katniss ¿Qué cosas dices? Seguro que algo pudo deducir todo este tiempo y, considerando la vez que estuvimos a punto de besarnos, en donde me dijo que me veía en sueños; estoy segura que el solo quería confirmar quien era. O ¿tal vez no? Mi corazón no deja de latir con fuerza y mis manos tiemblan.

- Ese amor, señores; puede llevar a mucho, pero al mismo tiempo, a nada - comenta Snow y esta vez sonríe con más ganas - déjenme decirles fuerzas rebeldes, que nosotros estaremos listos en cualquier momento y que, para nuestra suerte, no contamos con la debilidad de dos personas que juraron amor eterno, pero sin pensar que estaban cavando su propia destrucción - toma su vaso con agua y lo alza - saludos Peeta Mellark y también a su esposa, Katniss Everdeen; los amantes trágicos del Distrito 12 - sonríe y con esto, el escudo del Capitolio nos indica que ha terminado la transmisión.

* * *

**Snow soltó la sopa, como muchos dicen. Él habló sobre la relación de Katniss y Peeta ¿Podrá el asimilar bien esto?**

**No todos lo esperaban, por lo que podemos decir que fue algo muy inesperado. Katniss tendrá que enfrentar esto y hablar con mucha sinceridad a Peeta acerca de la información brindada por Snow ¿podrá él perdonar su silencio?**

**Gracias por sus comentarios! Besos y recuerden que pueden seguirme en twitter: marydc_26 ;)**

_**Chrushbut:**_ Hola :D Descuida, yo te entiendo. Últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo libre por las obligaciones de la universidad y es por eso que me tardado en actualizar, pero intentaré no dejarlos con la intriga mucho tiempo

Sobre tu duda, pues el padre de Peeta sabe que ellos dos no tienen la culpa de nada, y no es porque el hubiera estado ahí, sino porque él conoce a su hijo y sabe que no sería capaz de hacer semejante cosa. Y con Katniss, él confía en la chica que conoce de la Veta y ya sabes ¡Es el amor de Peeta! Jejeje *-* Nuestro suegrito Mellark le tiene aprecio a Katniss!

Allyson es una muy mala persona y no se sabe de lo que puede ser capaz :S Así que es bueno que Katniss esté atenta de ahora en adelante. Gracias por tu comentario y espero haberte aclarado la duda xD Muchos abrazos y espero que te encuentres bien! Nos leemos luego.

_**EllaCampbell:**_ Vecina! Sabía que te enojarías por lo de Gale jejej pero tranquila que no todo es eterno para él… ¡Peeta es el chico perfecto! *-* Así que no te preocupes que Katniss y Peeta tendrán su momento y… ok, no te voy a seguir diciendo porque ya no estaría el factor sorpresa xD

Estoy de acuerdo contigo en matar primero a Allyson y después a Gale muajajaja (ya me imagino nosotras con pasamontañas cubriéndonos la cara y con armas en las manos para acribillar! ¿Viste que la maldad se pega gemela? Jajaja sigo diciendo que eres una muy buena profesora en planes malignos, aunque me falta todavía xD

Peeta es un suertudo al tener a Johanna y a Prim de su lado, las cuales siempre estarán dispuestas a ayudarle ;) Y sí, Katniss está lenta, pero… jajaja mejor lo lees!... Gracias vecina por sacarme de nuevo una sonrisa con tu testamente :D Se te quiere mucho gemela! Un abrazote enorme desde aquí tu país vecino Venezuela! Un beso a mi ahijado bello y dile que no sea tan intenso.

_**AHutcherson: **_Jajaja hola xD créeme que no eres la única que la odia y la insulta jajaja (creo que no volveré a ver telenovelas). Peeta si que ahora estará más que confundido y por eso se espera a que pronto le den respuestas, por lo a partir de este capitulo que acabo de publicar, las cosas van a cambiar!

A mi también me gusta la parte de Peeta y Katniss cuando están frente a Gale *-* Se me ocurrió cuando vi a una parejita en la universidad jajaja el chico la estaba cargando y de repente se me vino la idea a la cabeza xD Pero me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado! Un abrazo para ti y muchos panes de nuestro querido Peeta! Nos leemos.


	22. Espero que me perdones

**Capitulo 22**

"**Espero que me perdones"**

Las pantallas están negras y desaparecen entre la gran mesa. Los susurros callaron y solo se escuchan las respiraciones de todos.

Puedo ver como Finnick mira en dirección a Peeta con ojos apenados. Por su parte, Haymitch no aparta la mirada de la mesa y mantiene su ceño fruncido. Johanna me tiene tomada del brazo todavía y se lo agradezco, porque estoy a punto de caer en pedazos. ¿Por qué Snow tendría que decirlo? ¿Qué ganaba con ello? ¿Será que sabe sobre la condición de Peeta?

Eso no puede ser cierto; él nunca supo de ello, ya que lo habría mencionado desde un principio ¿no?... Aunque pudo enterarse por otros medios. Esto cada vez me parece más raro; pero no debería extrañarme, solamente fue un comentario, uno muy malintencionado por cierto.

- ¿Qué… fue… eso? - Peeta pregunta con enojo y con la respiración entrecortada.

Nadie dice nada, nadie habla ni se mueve de sus posiciones. Yo sigo ausente y con las palabras de Snow rondando en mi cabeza.

- ¡Hablen ya! - el grito desesperado de Peeta me hizo sobresaltar y apoyarme nuevamente del filo de la mesa.

- Señor Mellark, por favor tranquilícese - Coin se pone de pie y lo mira con reproche. Ahora si lo puedo mirar, gracias a que Beetee, quien estaba obstruyendo mi vista; se apartó de la mesa.

Peeta mantiene la mandíbula apretada con fuerza y su mirada demuestra enojo. Tengo miedo a su reacción y a lo que pueda llegar a pensar. ¿Me odiará? Eso no lo se, pero deduciendo los acontecimientos, creo que eso sería lo mínimo que podría hacer.

- ¿Es eso verdad? - pregunta con impaciencia y puedo ver como sus ojos, hasta hace un rato azules; se vuelven negros gracias a que sus pupilas se han dilatado - díganme ya… por favor - dice con más calma y comienza a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire.

- Si muchacho… es cierto - todos volteamos a donde Haymitch, quien hablo sin apartar la mirada de la mesa.

- Entonces todos ustedes lo sabían - afirmo.

- Entienda que estaba atravesando por un estado clínico, por el cual no se conocía el por qué de su pérdida de memoria en fragmentos. Los médicos de aquí hacen lo que pueden…

- Entonces, se les olvidó un pequeñísimo detalle - le interrumpió Peeta un poco más alterado.

- No podían informarle de todo al mismo tiempo, ya que como usted sabe, sus recuerdos no eran del todo seguros…

- ¿Seguros? Ja… seguro era que estaba siendo engallado y me vieron la cara de tonto - Peeta se levanta de la silla y golpea la mesa con su puño derecho. Sus pupilas están dilatadas y sus brazos tiemblan. Tengo miedo de verle así - ese tipo de detalles no se pueden pasar por alto y mucho menos, si en ellos se involucra alguien a quién… - se queda callado y se apoya de la mesa con las dos manos, mientras sacude su cabeza lentamente.

- Peeta - susurro y me siento obligada a levantarme de la silla he ir junto a el. Johanna me da un jalón y me reprocha con la mirada. Al parecer leyó mi reacción.

- No… no… - Peeta susurra al mismo tiempo que baja su cabeza y comienza de nuevo a moverla de un lado a otro, como si estuviera tratando de alejar un pensamiento - ¿Cómo se que puedo confiar en ustedes luego de esto? - pregunta sin levantar la cabeza - ¿Ah?

- No lo tomes así - se me escapan las palabras y varios posan su mirada en mi. Hasta Haymitch, quien me niega con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué no lo tome así? - Peeta levanta su cabeza y me mira directamente - no sabes lo que dices… pero si sabes mentir - me dice con enojo y yo siento como mi corazón de desacelera.

- No Peeta…

- Ya basta ¿si? - grita y aparta su silla para salir.

- Señor Mellark, comprenda que nosotros solo estamos siguiendo su régimen médico, el cual afirma que sus recuerdos no pueden ser suministrados en un nivel alto. Es por su propia salud…

- Era - le interrumpe y se aparta de la mesa - pero descuide, ya he sido informado - dice con ironía y sonríe de medio lado, pero sin emoción alguna - he descubierto que fui un peón más del Capitolio y de los juegos. Que fui engañado y después… - voltea a verme con la mirada vacía - estoy felizmente casado - dice y cambia de nuevo sus facciones, pero esta vez a una de decepción y dolor - pero era mejor decirlo paso por paso - prosigue luego de mirarme por buen rato - la cosa es… ¿para cuándo era ese paso por paso? - pregunta, al mismo tiempo que dirige la mirada a cada uno en la mesa.

- Señor Mellark ¿Puede…?

- No necesito nada - le interrumpe a Allyson y esta se queda en silencio y mirándolo de reojo - ¿Qué otra cosa me ocultaron de mi pasado, eh? - pregunta mientras camina hacia la puerta.

- Mellark, no puede reti…

- ¿Trabajé a escondidas para el alcalde del 12? ¿Tengo un hermano gemelo? Oh… - se detiene ya llegando a la puerta - soy pariente lejano de Snow - comenta con asombro fingido y se acerca a la perilla de la puerta, al tiempo que es apartado por dos guardias que lo detienen colocando una mano sobre su pecho, cada uno.

- Déjenlo, necesita estar tranquilo - les ordena Coin y los guardias retiran sus manos y le dan espacio para que pase.

- Esto es una porquería - comenta en voz baja y sale de la sala.

Yo me quedo allí perpleja y con el corazón en fragmentos. Me duele la garganta y las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos. Estoy frustrada y muy angustiada por lo que llegue a suceder. ¿Será que Peeta no recuerda el amor que sentía por mi?... Ahora lo cuestiono y me asusto; y mucho.

Siento las miradas de todos puestas en mi y el temblor en mis manos no cesa.

- Kat… - no dejo que Chaff termine de completar lo que fuera a decir, porque me levanto bruscamente de la silla y comienzo a caminar hacia la salida.

- Señorita Everdeen, no tiene permi…

- Yo misma me lo doy - le digo con rabia y esquivo la mano de uno de los guardias y le doy un golpe en su costado para que me deje pasar.

Al hacerlo, comienzo a caminar rápido tratando de huir a todo lo que escuché, pero poco a poco voy acelerando el paso; y ahora me encuentro corriendo por el pasillo y dejándome llevar por mis pies, quienes me indican la dirección por donde seguro encontrare a Peeta.

_**Pov Peeta**_

¿Estoy casado? ¡Estoy casado! Esa es una afirmación que sería bien recibida, pero no en mi caso. Todos me mintieron y ocultaron ese detalle que es importante para muchos; incluyéndome. Pero el caso es que esta vez fue diferente y ahora me encuentro entre lo real y lo imaginario. ¿Por qué cada vez que pienso en ello, el terror hace presencia?

Ella es la causante de todo. Su presencia me crea confusión y me hace pensar en miles de cosas a la vez; la mayoría de estas relacionadas con el odio. Su figura se convierte en algo que no puedo explicar. Su nombre me llena de gozo al principio, pero luego un escalofrío me recorre y mis sentidos me gritan que no debo estar cerca de ella.

Estoy confundido, eso lo se; pero ahora lo estaré mucho más, ya que por medio del presidente Snow me he enterado que esa chica, Katniss Everdeen, estuvo presente durante todo este tiempo siendo mi esposa.

¿Debería alegrarme? ¿Debería estar relajado porque supe algo importante de mi pasado?... Pues, pensándolo bien, si; pero por ahora solo me crea una horrible jaqueca y las ganas de salir corriendo, lejos de todo y de todos. No la quiero cerca, no quiero verla. Mi corazón me juega una doble partida en donde se debate si dejar que venga a mi o simplemente huir y resguardarme, porque la verdad no se si ella sea la chica buena y valiente que todos dicen que es, o en realidad es la causante de los daños y sobretodo de los hechos que estamos viviendo hoy, incluyendo la condición de mi padre en el Capitolio.

En todo el trayecto que he recorrido, ha estado lleno de dolor y confusión. Siento como si mi cerebro palpitara y comienzo a ver borroso; mis manos tiemblan y siento como un frío recorre mis extremidades.

Trato de recordar y solo puedo ver imágenes que giran a mi alrededor como si fuera un torbellino. Todas me muestran algo distinto, algo que vi o experimente en el pasado. Mis recuerdos de los juegos regresan, pero esta vez cargados de imágenes en donde muestran a Katniss en diferentes facetas, ya sea ayudándome o atacándome. Es muy confuso y ahora comienza a dolerme el brazo donde me inyectaron esta mañana el supuesto medicamento que calmaría el dolor muscular en mi única pierna buena.

- Ella es la culpable. Ella provocó que la perdieras - una voz dentro de mi cabeza repite constantemente que por culpa de ella, perdí mi pierna - destrucción - no se qué hacer y todo me da vueltas - ¡ella es la culpable! - me gritan dentro de mi cabeza y ya no puedo más, no se en que pensar y el dolor en mi cabeza va en aumento - Peeta - ahora la voz de Katniss aparece y me hace querer correr y huir, pero no lo consigo, ya que me encuentro todavía en el mismo pasillo - prometiste no dejarme - miro el anillo en mi dedo y ahora le encuentro significado.

Abro lo ojos y me percato que ya no estoy en el pasillo, sino en mi habitación. ¿Cómo llegue aquí? No se en que momento lo hice, pero pensándolo bien, no importa a fin y al cabo.

Me duele un poco la cabeza y el temblor en mis brazos desapareció al igual que ese frío que me recorría el cuerpo. Trato de asimilar lo sucedido y recuerdos vienen de cuando salimos del bunker, cuando me asignaron una nueva habitación, el momento en que fui al hospital para ir con un médico, que según Allyson, me podría suministrar un medicamento para el dolor muscular, lo cual debo afirmar que esa inyección me dolió como no hay manera, el líquido era frío y espeso, provocando que mi brazo se sintiera pesado.

Trato de alejar ese dolor y otro recuerdo viene a mi, mostrando a Allyson, quien después de salir de una reunión, me llevo al estudio, a petición mía, para que me enseñara algunos videos de mis juegos. Ella me relataba lo que sucedía en momentos en que yo no sabía asimilar y de nuevo, como si fuera un tormento, comenzaba a escuchar esa voz que me gritaba que Katniss era la culpable de todo, para luego terminar en una imagen aterradora donde ella se convertía en un muto, uno tan horrible que me hacía temblar, mientras que veía como destrozaba todo a su paso y por último, asesinaba a quienes estaban a su alrededor, incluyendo a mi madre y mis hermanos.

Fue una muy mala visión y le exigí a Allyson que quitara los videos. No quería estar más ahí y me fui a mi habitación para relajarme, hasta que me llamaron para asistir a la reunión con Coin en la sala de juntas, lo cual terminó en un completo desastre.

¿Cómo puedo llegar a alterarme en tan poco tiempo? ¿Qué me está pasando? Sin duda este no soy yo, no puedo serlo. Giro mi anillo y lo vuelvo a mirar, es muy hermoso, pero me trae recuerdos confusos. ¿De verdad estoy casado con ella?

- ¿Peeta? - escucho una voz que viene del otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación. Luego escucho un pequeño sollozo y entra en mi una curiosidad ¿Quién será? - se que esto debe ser difícil para ti, lo entiendo… pero… - otro sollozo y puedo lograr reconocer esa voz. Es Katniss.

Me levanto cuidadosamente de la cama para no hacer ruido y camino hasta la puerta. De repente escucho como se recuesta de la puerta y veo su sombra por la ranura de abajo. En eso escucho otro sollozo y compruebo que está llorando - te necesito - susurra y me acerco más a la puerta, para luego sentarme con la espalda recostada en ella, mientras escucho como Katniss se debate entre sollozos y vuelve a repetir - te necesito.

_**Pov Katniss**_

Estuve deambulando por los pasillos tratando de encontrar a Peeta, pero lamentablemente no lo logré; lo que provocó que la frustración y el desespero me llenaran y no me hicieran pensar con claridad.

Ahora me encuentro llorando, sentada en el mismo banco donde encontré a Peeta la otra vez en donde estuvimos a punto de besarnos. Ese recuerdo viene a mi con lucidez y me hace arrepentir las veces en que pude haberle dicho la verdad, pero que por mi cobardía, estupidez y falta de habla; no pude hacerlo.

¿Qué pasa si el no llega a quererme como antes? ¿Qué sería de mi entonces? ¿Podría soportarlo o me rendiría? Estas son las preguntas que ahora dan giros dentro de mi cabeza y me hacen pensar lo mucho que extraño estar a su lado y acunada entre sus brazos como muchas veces lo estuve cuando se quedaba a dormir junto a mi esas noches donde las pesadillas hacían presencia.

Lo extraño y no saben de qué manera.

- ¿Katniss? - escucho que me llaman y me limpio torpemente las lágrimas para luego levantar la cabeza y mirar frente a mi al padre de Frank, el tío de Finnick - oh ¿te encuentras bien? - me pregunta mirándome con preocupación, mientras se acerca a mi.

- S-si… estoy bien - trato de disimular, pero como es costumbre, no logro hacerlo bien y Marcus hace una mueca mostrando su desacuerdo.

- Creo que no estoy en territorio de saberlo, pero… - suspira y me ve con pena - creí conveniente en avisarte - lo miro extrañada y aclaro mi voz.

- ¿A qué se refiere? - el remueve sus manos y se acerca más al banco.

- Encontré a Peeta muy desorientado en un pasillo y…

- Peeta… ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le pasó? - lo interrumpo y me levanto con rapidez del banco.

- El está bien ahora. Busqué ayuda y por la tarjeta en su bolsillo, supe cuál era su habitación y lo llevé para allá - me dice.

- Es mi culpa - susurro y me tapo la cara con las manos.

- ¿Qué dices?... Katniss ¿estás bien? - Marcus me toma del hombro y yo trato de no llorar en su presencia.

- Está en su habitación ¿no? - me quito las manos de la cara y veo como el asiente afirmando lo que dije - ¿cuál es el número?

- El E-26 - responde.

- Ok - le sonrío - gracias por avisar y… por ayudarlo.

- No hay problema. En todo caso, te estoy devolviendo el favor - sonríe con amabilidad.

- Me alegra el que ahora esté a gusto con su vida. Se lo merece - le digo con la mayor sinceridad posible.

- Gracias - asiente y me toma de las manos - ahora espero que usted pueda ser feliz - como se nota que es pariente de Finnick. Su manera de hablar y en como hace que su mirada transmita seguridad y sinceridad.

- Gracias… eso espero - sonrío y comienzo a correr hacia el ascensor.

Cuando llego al piso, mi corazón se acelera y el nudo en mi estómago aparece.

E-24, E-25… Camino lentamente mientras diviso el número en las puertas. Hasta que veo por fin la habitación de Peeta, E-26.

Me quedo allí, petrificada y sin poder asimilar bien lo que fuera a hacer. ¿Qué le digo? ¿Cómo le explico todo? ¿Querrá escucharme? Son miles de preguntas que hacen fila en mi mente, pero de todas maneras no se si pueda responderlas.

Por fin me decido y camino hasta su puerta, tomo aire profundamente y doy dos toques a la puerta con mis nudillos. Lo vuelvo a repetir, luego de no haber escuchado respuesta, pero aun así sigue sin aparecer.

Me siento desconcertada y dolida - él no quiere verme - pienso y me derrumbo a llorar. Soy patética e incapaz de sentirme fuerte para arreglar las cosas. ¿Por qué esto tiene que pasarme a mi?

Lloro por mi mala suerte y por no poder recuperar todo lo vivido junto a él. Seguro se siente confundido y tal vez no quiera estar a mi lado después de todo - ¿Peeta? - se me escapa un sollozo y trato de acomodar las ideas - se que esto debe ser difícil para ti, lo entiendo… pero…- coloco una mano sobre la puerta y se me escapan otros sollozos más.

Tengo que ser fuerte y decirle de una vez por todas lo que siento. El necesita saberlo y mi voluntad debe estar al ciento por ciento para cooperar y así darme el valor suficiente para ser sincera en mis palabras. Pero el llanto no quiere permitirme hacer eso y la debilidad parece ser la única presente aquí.

Me recuesto de la puerta y me obligo a hablar; quizá logre escucharme. Igualmente tengo que decirle todo lo que siento - te necesito - recargo la cabeza de la puerta, mientras no dejo de sollozar - te necesito - repito y ahora si me obligo a calmarme; tomo aire y me concentro.

- La primera vez que te vi fue en el recreo de la escuela - tomo aire de nuevo y prosigo - éramos niños y tu jugabas a la pelota con tus amigos - sonrío por el vago recuerdo y cierro los ojos al hablar - me fije en ti porque justamente pasaba por tu lado, cosa que me asustó porque pensé que me pegarían con la pelota en la cara - río - tenías muchos amigos, eras algo así como el chico popular… pero era porque tu carisma y amabilidad hacían que todos quisieran estar a tu lado - me muerdo el labio para evitar otro sollozo, limpio mis lágrimas y comienzo a recordar - eres el hijo del panadero y por esa razón te conocían. Yo en cambio era más solitaria, no me gustaba ser el centro de atención y por eso prefería estar a solas… bueno, todavía sigo siendo así - sonrío de medio lado y me acomodo mejor, sentándome con la espalda recostada de la puerta.

Tengo que cerrar los ojos para poder recordar, así me concentro mejor y tal vez mis palabras puedan fluir con más facilidad.

- Todo estaba bien hasta que… - el recuerdo de la muerte de mi padre me hace estremecer todavía. Lo extraño demasiado y su ausencia me duele - hasta que sucedió el accidente en las minas y… mi padre no salió con vida - una lágrima se escapa y me recorre la mejilla, al cabo que acerco las rodillas a mi pecho y las abrazo con fuerza - me sentía desolada y muy triste. Traté de ser fuerte por mi hermana, ahora que mi madre se encontraba ausente para nosotras - la imagen de la mirada vacía de mi madre hace presencia y me provoca un escalofrío - me sentía más sola que nunca... Una vez me cruce con tu mirada y en lugar de encontrar ese brillo característico tuyo; vi un aire de tristeza y pena, era como… si compartieras mi dolor - esa vez tuve que apartar la mirada rápidamente de el porque unas ganas inmensas de llorar aparecieron y no podía darme el lujo de hacerlo frente a todos.

Me limpio de nuevo las lágrimas y tomo aire para seguir.

- Pasamos por momentos difíciles y la comida era escasa. El dinero no alcanzaba y me fui obligada a vender cualquier cosa, con tal de poder llevar aunque sea, un pedazo pequeño de pan. Así que ese día cuando mis esperanzas se esfumaron al no tener éxito al tratar de vender la ropa de bebé de Prim… Apareciste tu, de nuevo - recuerdo ese día lluvioso como si fuera ayer - yo buscaba restos de comida en el basurero de la panadería y tu madre me descubrió; yo traté de huir para que no llamara a los agentes de la paz, pero no pude, solo me dio tiempo de llegar a un árbol y decidí que ahí sería mi último día - suspiro - pero luego saliste con tu mejilla roja por el golpe que te dio tu madre y, algo temeroso pero decidido, me diste ese pan - cierro los ojos de nuevo - fue un acto de gratitud y nunca supe como agradecértelo. Al día siguiente quise hacerlo, pero solo conseguí avergonzarme, hasta que vi mi esperanza en ese diente de león. Ese que tanto me recuerda a ti - unas cuantas lágrimas se escapan de mis ojos y evito entrar en la desesperación - tu eres mi diente de león en la primavera. Tu me diste fuerzas para seguir y mirar más allá. A partir de ese día, pude ver que no todo estaba perdido y… no sabes como te lo agradezco - susurro y escucho como algo se mueve adentro de la habitación.

Ahora si estoy segura que debe estar escuchándome, por lo que trato de ser lo más sincera posible y evitar que las confusiones lo embarguen.

- Desde ese día solo te podía ver con admiración y me daba vergüenza el tener que acercarme a ti. Me daba pena que pensaras que solo era una chiquilla que pasaba hambre y que tu me ayudaste por gratitud. Es por eso que nunca tuve el valor de hablarte y decirte lo muy complacida que estaba… Hasta que llegaron los juegos y yo me ofrecí voluntaria para ocupar el lugar de mi hermana, sin saber que tu serías seleccionado también - trato de respirar profundo para poder hablar de esa etapa - lamentablemente esa fue la oportunidad que tuve para conocerte y hablar contigo. Ya lo demás es historia para muchos, pero… significativo para mi - escucho otro movimiento y me preparo para decir - confesaste que estabas enamorado de mi desde antes y eso me impacto de verdad. Nunca se me paso por la cabeza y… de alguna u de otra forma, me sentí bien - sonrío - si, es verdad que fingí en los primeros, pero luego el sentimiento fue creciendo y… todo cambio.

Mi corazón comienza a acelerarse y mis manos sudan, mientras ordeno las palabras exactas en mi cabeza.

- Todo cambió tan rápidamente que ni yo misma lo entendía. Si, es cierto que nos casamos y la verdad al principio fue solo para evitar que una amenaza de Snow se cumpliera, la cual era que acabaría con la vida de mis seres queridos si yo no hacía que los disturbios y los levantamientos en los distritos siguieran, por culpa de mis actos en los juegos, donde unas simples bayas significaron mucho para algunos - como odio a Snow por eso - pero en fin… todo luego cambió y yo… me sentí segura al tenerte a mi lado - comienzo a llorar y esta vez no puedo evitar los sollozos - m-me enamore de ti Peeta… p-poco a poco te f-fui queriendo m-más - las lágrimas me nublan la vista y mi pecho sube y baja bruscamente - eres p-parte de mi a-ahora - trato de tomar aire para calmarme - así que c-cuando te vi en coma… no me p-perdoné el que no te haya p-protegido - me volteo apoyo mi mejilla izquierda de la puerta, mientras coloco mi mano sobre la misma - ahora… ahora solo quiero que… que sepas que s-siempre estaré p-para ti - miro mi anillo y cierro los ojos - te quiero más de lo que imaginas - suspiro - espero que… puedas perdonarme - otras lágrimas surgen y esta vez si estoy segura que me está escuchando - perdóname - susurro y de repente la voz de Haymitch me indica que se me acabo el tiempo.

- Preciosa - dice con cautela - es hora de ir - me limpio las lágrimas con el torso de mi mano y me levanto del suelo.

- Ok - respondo y vuelvo a mirar a la puerta - espero que me perdones - susurro y sigo a Haymitch.

Cabe destacar que no comí bien, creo que ni llegué a la mitad de la porción en el plato. Corina y Camile trabajaron eficientemente sin preguntar nada, por lo que se los agradecí. Al momento de tomar el aerodeslizador nos informaron que viajaríamos sin Allyson, ya que ella se quedaría arreglando las cosas de un trabajo impuesto y que controlaría desde el distrito. Eso me hizo sentir mejor, ya que no quería tenerla cerca.

Plutarch me comentó que era mejor no llevar a Peeta, por lo no se le aviso para venir.

Todo el camino estuve ausente y mirando por la ventanilla, mientras que Plutarch intentaba alivianar el ambiente conversando sobre su fijación por los distintos tipos de armas y aviones de guerra. Mente de organizador de los juegos al fin.

Cuando aterrizamos, Cressida me coloco el comunicador de oído y un pequeño micrófono en mi chaqueta. Al momento de salir del aerodeslizador, una brisa tibia nos recibió y pude ver a lo lejos la destrucción del distrito.

Comencé a caminar lentamente hasta llegar a lo que alguna vez fue la Veta, el lugar donde nací y viví hasta antes de los juegos. Mi verdadero hogar. Las casas que estaban alrededor ya solo son restos de lo que fueron. Restos de carbón y hollín se notan en el suelo, mostrando un ambiente más lúgubre y triste.

Voy con la mente en blanco, las emociones están revueltas y mis pies solo caminan por inercia. Ver este tipo de destrucción y ruina en el lugar en donde creciste y conociste varias familias, te hacen querer salir corriendo y gritar de la desesperación; pero en lugar de ello, yo solo sigo en silencio y me dejo llevar por el camino.

No me doy cuenta de que estoy en lo que era mi antigua casa, hasta que veo lo poco que quedo de la chimenea. Hago un recorrido con la vista y ubico los lugares donde exactamente estaban las pocas pertenencias que poseíamos. Ahora estoy de pie en el sitio donde estaba la cocina. Solo una pared está en pie, pero estoy segura que cualquier viento fuerte se presenta y esta cae al suelo.

Tantos recuerdos y momentos felices, al igual que amargos; se presentan como una película ante mis ojos. Me duele mucho ver todo esto y saber que a mi alrededor yacen cuerpos enterrados por los escombros y vidas que se perdieron por culpa de personas sin corazón y sin alma.

De momento me siento culpable, ya que no logré cumplir con lo que Snow quería que hiciera. Ahora mi distrito y mi gente pagaron por ello, dejándome a mi con el corazón desecho y la carga de todas estas personas que, para su suerte y mi envidia, se encuentran en un mejor lugar.

Escucho un movimiento cerca y yo me alarmo, miro a mi alrededor y por un instante pienso que es alguien que se encuentra por aquí. Sigo mirando detenidamente y cuando estoy a punto de lanzar un pedazo de piedra en donde escucho el sonido; sale de un salto menos elegante que antes, pero aun así fastidioso. Es Buttercup.

El gato al verme se queda erguido y con la cola levantada, ladea su cabeza a un lado y da un maullido, de esos que provocaría en otros un cariño inevitable.

- Vaya que eres inmortal - le digo con petulancia y el me da otro maullido, al momento en que camina a mi dirección y se me queda viendo detenidamente - ¿qué? ¿acaso se te perdió alguien igual a mi? - el da un bufido de gato y camina hasta el lugar donde estaba la sala.

Me prometí llevarlo conmigo para que sea un regalo para Prim, así que sin ánimos de hacerlo, le hago señas a Buttercup para que me siga. Eso hacen los gatos ¿o no?... Bueno, no soy experta en ello, pero no pienso cargarlo.

- Ven, sal de ahí - lo llamo para que se salga de una ranura que está entre la chimenea - Buttercup ven - lo sigo llamando y no me hace caso - debí terminar de ahogarte la vez que tuve oportunidad - le digo y el me enseña sus dientes como señal de desacuerdo. Odio los gatos.

- Tranquila, yo te ayudo - me sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Gale y el con mucha agilidad, saca al gato de la ranura y lo carga - no está nada mal para haber vivido todo este tiempo solo - comenta mientras le acaricia detrás de las orejas.

- Para mi mala suerte - susurro y salgo de lo que queda de mi antigua casa.

Al dejar la Veta, mis emociones se afloran cuando veo los restos de un distrito, que a pesar de no haber sido abundante en belleza, igualmente fue mi hogar, lo cual hace dolerme aun más.

Sigo caminando por inercia y de repente me topo de frente con lo que era la panadería de los Mellark. Solo queda la estructura quebrada y siento más culpa aun por como termino la familia de Peeta; su padre secuestrado por el Capitolio y su madre y hermanos seguro deben estar muertos.

- Perdóname - susurro mientras tomo del suelo la mitad del letrero de la panadería, le quito el polvo y lo acaricio mientras unas lágrimas se escapan de mis ojos.

Seguro estoy siendo filmada por Castor o por Pollux, así que me obligo a no llorar como esta mañana; pero simplemente no puedo - no puedo - digo con la voz quebrada y suelto lo que queda del letrero y comienzo a correr.

Corro para huir y para esconderme del dolor. Este distrito solo está lleno sombras y sufrimiento, cosa que me hace sentir culpable.

Sigo corriendo y llego a la alambrada que divide el distrito del bosque. Como lo hacía antes, cruzo por una parte donde la alambrada se encuentra levantada y adentro al bosque. Se que me están siguiendo, lo se porque puedo escuchar el sonido que hacen las cámaras de los chicos al momento en que ellos están corriendo. Así que los ignoro y sigo mi camino.

Estoy en el lugar donde Gale y yo solíamos encontrarnos para cazar y recuerdos vienen a mi de golpe. Esos momentos en donde pasaba un rato agradable haciendo lo que más gusta. La libertad la sentía en toda su magnitud y mis problemas se esfumaban por un momento.

Comienzo a recordar también, los momentos en donde mi padre se aventuraba conmigo y me enseñaba todo lo que sabía. Él fue quien me hizo practicar con el arco y me mostró las maneras en como uno podría sobrevivir en el bosque. Me enseñó a nadar y eso lo agradecí mucho cuando estuve en mis segundos juegos. Le debo tanto y no se como recompensarlo por tanto amor y protección que me brindó a mi y a mi hermana Prim.

Estoy distraída y veo como un sinsajo se posa en la rama de un árbol. ¿Qué hace por aquí? Me pregunto y me acerco más a él. De pronto viene a mi la melodía de cuatro notas que me enseñó Rue y de inmediato la entono. El sinsajo ladea su cabeza a un lado y luego la repite; yo sonrío y vuelvo a entonarla, pero esta vez con mi voz en lugar de un silbido. Igualmente el ave escucha con atención y luego la repite.

De inmediato me dejo llevar y cerrando mis ojos, comienzo a cantar la canción que mi padre entonaba en nuestras idas al bosque y, la misma con que mi madre me regañó por haberla cantado en casa.

Sonrío por ese recuerdo y me permito regresar al pasado con la canción.

_"Tú estás, tú estas_

_llegando al árbol_

_Donde colgaron a un hombre que dicen que asesinó a tres._

_Cosas extrañas han ocurrido aquí_

_No sería extraño_

_Si nos encontramos a la medianoche en el árbol de la ejecución."_

_"Tú estás, tú estás_

_llegando al árbol_

_Donde el hombre muerto gritó a su amor que huyera._

_Cosas extrañas han ocurrido aquí_

_No sería extraño_

_Si nos encontramos a la medianoche en el árbol de la ejecución."_

_"Tú estás, Tú estás_

_llegando al árbol_

_Donde te dije que corrieras, para que ambos fuéramos libres._

_Cosas extrañas han ocurrido aquí_

_No sería extraño_

_Si nos encontramos a la medianoche en el árbol de la ejecución."_

_"Tú estás, tú estás_

_llegando al árbol_

_Usando un collar de soga, a mi lado._

_Cosas extrañas han ocurrido aquí_

_No sería extraño_

_Si nos encontramos a la medianoche en el árbol de la ejecución."_

Cuando termino de cantar, abro los ojos y veo a varios sinsajos en las copas de los arboles mirándome con atención.

- Katniss - Gale susurra, yo me volteo y veo a Pollux grabándome. Pero en ese instante, las aves comienzan a repetir la canción.

Todos nos quedamos admirando el sonido melodioso de las aves y una sonrisa se va formando en mis labios. Recuerdo la vez que me dijo Peeta en la cueva, que él se enamoró de mi cuando cante en la clase de música en el jardín de niños. Ahora confirmo su afirmación.

- Preciosa - la voz de Haymitch se escucha del comunicador de mi oído.

- ¿Si? - respondo sonriendo.

- El chico tenía razón. Cuando cantas, hasta los sinsajos hacen silencio para escuchar - me dice con cariño y escucho su risa.

Esto es para ti Peeta. Espero que pueda ver el video.

* * *

**Peeta no tomo muy bien la noticia y se siente muy desorientado respecto a sus sentimientos y sus recuerdos, los cuales ahora se mantienen con imágenes donde Katniss figura como la culpable de lo que está sucediendo ¿Por qué será que Peeta piensa eso?**

**Sin duda el que Katniss haya abierto sus sentimientos hacia él, es un gran paso y que tal vez tenga un efecto en Peeta ¿Ustedes creen que él después de escuchar el relato de Katniss, pueda perdonarla y seguir amándola?**

**Aunque el capitulo es largo, lo vi conveniente, para así poder complacerlos :) Se les quiere!**

_**EllaCampbell:**_ Vecina espero que cumplas eso de no morir porque no me gustaría que dejaras a mi ahijado solo y más porque me sentiría culpable de tu muerte Así que no! En cambio me alegra poder contar con tus testamentos, porque de verdad me sacan una sonrisa ENORMEEE! Eres genial vecina gemela, Power Rangers, Mentalmente Desorientada y Maestra de la maldad jejeje (tienes planes macabros, pero son geniales xD).

Yo también disfruto escribiendo sobre Johanna porque ella es uno de mis personajes favoritos *-* Es perfecta y su manera de ser es única y fantástica! Finnick por su parte, al igual que Frank; son unos amores y es bueno que Katniss cuente con ese tipo de ayuda, ya que ellos también han sufrido, ¿y qué mejor medicina que sentirse apoyado por personas que han pasado lo mismo que tú?

Katniss se preocupa por Gale solo porque siente todavía ese cariño de amigos el cual compartían antes :/ Pero como ves, las cosas han cambiado y por eso te entiendo con eso de odiarlo y meterlo en la lista marrón jajajja (a mi tampoco me gusta Gale, pero veo que es necesario que aparezca).

Gracias vecina por ser tan genial y maravillosa gemela *-* Se te quiere y mándale la bendición de mi parte a mi querido ahijado Conchas de Mango! Un abrazote y ¡YA QUIERO QUE SEA VIERNES! Jajaja lo siento, sabes que los arranques de emoción vienen y van, y más en nuestra condición mutua de MD xD (Amanecer Parte II se estrena este viernes y voy a ir wujuuu ¿Has visto las pelis?).

_**Chrushbut:**_ Hi! Qué bueno que ya tu duda se aclaró ;) También pienso que es bueno que Peeta sepa ya esa parte tan importante de su vida *-* Ahora solo queda de Katniss volver a conquistarlo y tal vez él pueda ya comenzar a recordar mucho más!

Snow soltó la sopa y eso puede ser malo y bueno. Bueno porque ya Peeta sabe la verdad, y malo porque no se saben sus intenciones :S Así que las cosas se van a ir mejorando y complicando a la vez :/ … Espero que te encuentres de maravilla y gracias por los regalos! Siempre me dan ánimos. Cuídate!

_**AHutcherson:**_ Hola :D Tranqui, Peeta va a tener mucho de que pensar sobre eso y más ahora que tal vez los recuerdos vuelvan a él *-* Descuida que puede que el enojo no dure mucho… (dentro de poco se verá un cambio :D).

Espero que te encuentres de maravilla y que pases una semana extraordinaria! Cariños y panes de Peeta!

_**Sole713:**_ Holaaaa! Gracias! De verdad me emociona mucho leer que te gusta el fic xD Este nuevo pasatiempo me está gustando mucho y es muy gratificante saber que les está gustando la trama ;)

Te entiendo cuando dices que la universidad no da tiempo :/ Yo también estoy así y es por eso que no he actualizado tan seguido como antes, por lo que no te sabría decir en qué tiempo exacto lo haré :s Pero si trataré de no tardar mucho! Gracias de nuevo por tu comentario y espero que te encuentres de maravilla Abrazos y muchos saludos ;)


	23. Distrito 12 y sorpresas

**Capitulo 23**

"**Distrito 12 y sorpresas"**

El bosque ahora está en completo silencio, luego de que los sinsajos acabaran de cantar. Pollux grabó todo el momento en que lo hice, por lo que Cressida decidió que sería perfecto para mostrarlos en los mensajes.

- ¿Estás segura? - no estoy acostumbrada a que me escuchen cantar, más bien no lo hago desde hace mucho y ahora me tendrá que escuchar todo el país.

- Por supuesto - contestó alegre - será la mejor coartada de todas - dijo levantando las cejas - además que se unirá con una grabación de Finnick y Haymitch.

- ¿Cómo así?

- Pues… - dudó por un momento - cuando te retiraste esta mañana, Finnick decidió compartir algo, al igual que Haymitch - dijo con voz apenada.

- ¿Y… qué fue lo que dijeron? - pregunto con cautela.

- Bueno… es que es algo un tan…

- Hagan silencio - interrumpió Gale al mismo tiempo que inspeccionaba con la mirada los alrededores.

- ¿Qué sucede? - el me mira y se lleva el dedo índice a los labios pidiéndome silencio.

Todos nos quedados extrañados por como se encuentra Gale de atento. Tengo una ligera punzada en la boca del estómago y mis sentidos están alertas; pero sin embargo no veo ni escucho nada, todo está en silencio.

- Katniss ¿me escuchas? - Haymitch me llama por el intercomunicador y su voz se nota algo preocupada.

- Si… te escucho - le respondo en voz baja.

- Algo no anda bien - trato de asimilar su llamado y veo con temor hacia los adentros del bosque.

- Gale…

- Creo que no estamos solos - dice y lleva una mano a su oreja, seguro para recibir órdenes por su intercomunicador. En cambio yo sigo mirando hacia la entrada de un sendero, pero sigo sin ver nada.

Pero la calma dura poco, ya que unos segundos después los sinsajos chillan alarmados. Todos nos miramos a la cara y recuerdos de los juegos vienen a mi cabeza. Me siento ahora como si estuviera en la arena; amenazada.

Estoy paralizada todavía y es Gale quien me saca de mi ensimismamiento, tomándome de la mano y halándome con fuerza.

- No se el motivo, pero hay soldados del Capitolio cerca - me dice y le hace señas a los demás para que nos sigan.

- ¿Cómo? - pregunto escéptica, pero él no me responde - Gale dime - le grito con desesperación y luego miro hacia atrás para comprobar que los demás nos siguen.

Llegamos ya a la alambrada y el me empuja dentro, mientras espera a los otros.

- Gale ¿qué sucede? - le pregunto ya con desesperación. Lo único que hace es mirar hacia el bosque y ayuda a pasar al equipo por la alambrada.

- Vayan hacia la aldea de los vencedores, ahí estarán seguros - nos dice algo agitado.

- ¿Qué está pasando? Por favor dime ya - le grito y el se me queda viendo directamente a los ojos.

- Al parecer hay soldados del Capitolio aquí - responde al cabo de unos segundos - no estarán a salvo si se quedan.

- ¿Qué? Espera un momento… ¿tú no vendrás? - el miedo se apodera de mi y Mesalla me toma de la mano, pero yo la aparto de un tirón - no puedes quedarte ¿estás loco?

- Katniss entiende que debo averiguar el por qué de su presencia - me responde con obstinación.

- Es decir que los vas a espiar - le digo con ironía - ¿qué pasa si te…? - no termino de formular la pregunta porque de tan solo imaginarlo ahí indefenso y con ellos apuntándole con sus armas… no puede hacerlo.

- Mírame - me dice y yo lo miro con temor - voy a estar bien. Ustedes irán hasta allá y el aerodeslizador los pasará buscando. Ya Haymitch y Plutarch están al tanto, así que solo obedece y yo me reuniré con ustedes luego ¿si? - me dice rápidamente y pasa la mano cuidadosamente entre la alambrada y toma la mía con fuerza - estaré bien - me muerdo el labio para evitar que la debilidad aparezca y veo a lo lejos como algunas aves vuelan alejándose con rapidez.

- Cuídate por favor - le digo y Mesalla vuelve a tomar mi mano.

- Vamos Katniss - me dice y me hala para que camine.

- Lo prometo - Gale me responde y no suelta mi mano hasta que solo nuestros dedos se rozan y nos separamos por completo.

Comienzo a correr con los demás y miro de vez en cuando hacia atrás para ver como Gale nos sigue con la mirada.

Para cuando ya estamos lejos aceleramos el paso y miramos a nuestro alrededor para cerciorarnos de que estamos solos.

- ¿Haymitch? - lo llamo por el micrófono en mi chaqueta.

- Estarás bien preciosa. Ya Gale se comunicó con nosotros y nos dijo que no ha sido visto todavía. Estará con ustedes pronto - me respondió como si hubiera leído mi mente.

- Está bien - Mesalla voltea a verme y me sonríe de medio lado para darme ánimos. Se ve que son buenas personas; tal vez me equivoqué al juzgarlos al principio.

Ya estamos por llegar a la aldea de los vencedores, el único lugar donde el bombardeo no hizo estragos, ya que puedo mirar como las casas se mantienen intactas y hasta las plantas se encuentran como las recuerdo, vivas y adornando el vecindario.

Levanto la mirada al cielo y no veo rastros del aerodeslizador; me alarmo y volteo hacia atrás para comprobar que nadie nos sigue.

- Estamos por llegar, escóndase en una de las casas - Haymitch me avisa.

- Ok - respondo y volteo de nuevo hacia atrás.

- ¿Dónde están? - pregunta Castor.

- Ya vienen. Tenemos que escondernos - Mesalla me suelta la mano y yo me adelanto.

- ¿En tu casa? - me grita Cressida, quien se encuentra de última.

- Mejor en la de Peeta - me comenta Haymitch - es más segura que la tuya - y tiene razón. Todos los lugares de aquí son más seguros que mi casa.

- No, en la de Peeta - me adelanto más - síganme - y comienzo a correr hacia la casa de Peeta.

Los nervios me atacan, tengo miedo que le pase algo a Gale mientras nosotros estamos escondidos. El es mi amigo y no me perdonaría el que le suceda algo por estar protegiéndonos. Me sentiría muy culpable.

Gale y yo hemos sido muy buenos amigos desde que nos conocimos y nos prometimos cuidarnos el uno al otro en todo momento, pero lamentablemente nuestro lazo se fue desmoronando luego de que los sentimientos de él hacia mi fueron cambiando; hasta yo llegue a pensar eso después de habernos besado en el bosque antes de la gira de la victoria. Me imaginé que tal vez entre el y yo pudiera pasar algo más, pero todo cambió drásticamente y ahora estoy luchando para que Peeta me perdone, porque él es a quién amo.

Me tengo que concentrar, en este momento lo importante es salir de aquí, así que les indico al equipo donde se encuentra la casa y les pido que me sigan, pero cuando estamos llegando, veo mi casa y la melancolía hace presencia. Allí viví unos meses relativamente tranquilos junto a mi madre y Prim. Allí pensé que nada me pasaría y que estaría segura de los juegos, pero con la noticia de Snow sobre el Vasallaje me derrumbó todas mis expectativas de vida.

Como me gustaría regresar a ese momento en donde Peeta y yo comenzábamos a vivir en familia y nuestra relación mejoraba cada día. Es triste ver como las cosas buenas duran tan poco.

Sigo recordando esos momentos en especial, cuando veo algo inusual en la entrada de mi casa. Trato de observar con atención y mi corazón se acelera. Me detengo bruscamente y siento como mi respiración se entrecorta. Allí plantadas en el pequeño jardín de mi casa, se encuentran dos rosas, una blanca y una roja.

- ¿Katniss? ¡Katniss! - Cressida me llama, pero yo no puedo responderle, esas flores ahí solo son una muestra, un aviso de Snow de que siempre estará vigilándome. No puede ser que hasta aquí llegue su amenaza, a un distrito destruido y sin vida.

- No - dejo escapar el aire acumulado y corro hasta el jardín.

- ¿Katniss qué haces? - no le hago caso a los llamados de Cressida y me dirijo hacia las rosas. Su aroma mezclado con sangre me pegan lleno en la cara y me hacen retroceder unos pasos, pero luego la ira y la desesperación se apoderan de mi y me hacen reaccionar descontroladamente - ¡ya basta! - grito y las arranco de raíz, tal cual como hice con la otra rosa en el Distrito 13. Varias espinas me hacen cortes en la mano, pero yo no les hago caso a las heridas; con tal, ya tengo suficientes por ahora.

- Ya… Katniss tranquila - Castor me toma de los brazos y me aparta del jardín. Yo lloro por dentro, pero el odio se refleja por fuera. Al principio me resisto, pero poco a poco voy cediendo y me dejo abrazar por Castor - tranquila - me acaricia la espalda con lentitud mientras yo trato de tranquilizarme.

Cressida, Mesalla y Pollux me ven con preocupación. Castor me sigue tranquilizando y me ayuda a levantarme del suelo. Pollux se acerca a nosotros y voltea la vista hacia las rosas en el jardín; se agacha y las examina con la mirada, al mismo tiempo que se tensa y con cuidado las cubre con tierra.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - Cressida pregunta de repente y se voltea hacia la entrada de la aldea. Los demás hacemos lo mismo y en eso lo escucho.

El sonido de pisadas sincronizadas va en aumento, comprobando el que se estén acercando.

- Oh por Dios - me asusto y la preocupación me llena de nuevo. ¿Dónde estará el aerodeslizador? ¿Qué habrá pasado con Gale? Debo actuar rápido y resguardarnos antes de que nos vean - entremos ya - les digo en voz baja y voy hacia la puerta de la casa de Peeta, donde viví junto a él en poco tiempo. Busco la llave debajo de una maceta en el porche y abro la puerta dejando que los demás entren primero.

Cuando estamos dentro los recuerdos vuelan a mi alrededor y puedo jurar que el aroma a canela aún sigue en la casa. Todo está intacto tal cual lo recuerdo; es más bien como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

Sigo admirando la casa, cuando veo que Cressida se asoma por la ventana.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Estás loca? - le digo y la aparto de un empujón de la ventana.

- Es que parece que no han llegado… no están aquí - me dice con temor y yo me asomo por una esquina de la persiana.

Si, es cierto, nadie de los que creímos que eran no han llegado y en cambio todo está solo, como hasta hace un rato.

- ¿Haymitch?... ¿Haymitch me escuchas? - no recibo respuestas y eso me altera - ¡Haymitch! - grito y sigo sin escuchar su respuesta - No contesta - les digo y todos los demás se ponen en alerta.

- ¿Crees que… tuvieron problemas? - me pregunta Cressida en un susurro.

- No… no lo se. Pero esta situación me pone nerviosa - si estos soldados del Capitolio nos ven aquí, estarán más que dispuestos a capturarnos, pero esta vez no permitiré que se salgan con la suya - será mejor aguardar aquí hasta que el aerodeslizador venga por nosotros.

- ¿Pero si no aparece? Puede que les haya pa…

- Calma ¿si? - tomo a Cressida de los hombros y la miro a los ojos - vamos a salir de aquí - ella cierra los ojos y respira con dificultad, para luego asentir y sonreír de medio lado.

Me asomo de nuevo por la esquina de la persiana y no hay rastro de ningún batallón, lo cual me alivia pero me pone nerviosa al mismo tiempo. Tengo miedo de que Gale lo descubran y…

- Oigan ¿y el gato? - Castor me sobresalta y me saca de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Qué ga…? - ahí comprendo ¡El bendito gato! Me había olvidado de el por completo - Buttercup - digo con amargura - ¿dónde lo tenían?

- En el bolso que llevaba Cressida - contesto Castor señalando el morral tirado en el suelo.

- No me miren a mi, estoy segura que estaba ahí cuando llegamos - esto es increíble ¿Cómo un gato puede ocasionar tanta molestia? ¿Por qué no me deshice de el antes?... Estas son las clases de cosas que yo hago por Prim.

- No es momento de culparse. Busquemos al bendito gato ese - por Prim, solo hazlo por Prim - a mala hora sucede esto - comento y Cressida lanza una risita.

Fuimos precavidos al buscar, pero no lo encontramos por ningún rincón de la primera planta. De vez en cuando trataba de comunicarme con Haymitch y hasta llegue a intentarlo con Plutarch, pero no tuve éxito. ¿Dónde estarán? Ya deberían de estar aquí desde hace rato, es más, tuvieron que llegar primero que nosotros.

- Miren ¿la puerta del sótano estaba abierta? - volteo extrañada y veo a Mesalla junto a la puerta que da a las escaleras que llevan al sótano.

- No… estaba cerrada - comento y me acerco con cautela - quédense aquí.

- No Kat… - miro a Cressida y ella se queda en silencio.

Pollux me entrega una pequeña linterna de su equipo de cámara y yo comienzo a bajar lentamente por las escaleras. Todo está oscuro y huele un poco a humedad. Allí se encuentran las cosas en el mismo lugar en donde las dejé la última vez que hice limpieza en la casa, hasta puedo decir que la aspiradora se encuentra en el mismo sitio que la coloqué, luego de rendirme después de varios intentos fallidos con ella.

Sigo bajando cuidadosamente y enfoco la luz de la linterna por el camino - Buttercup ¿estás ahí? - lo llamo pero no hay señales de él, hasta que bajo un escalón más y me llevo el susto del año - Aahh - grito cuando el gato salta a mis pies y enrolla su cola en mi tobillo.

- ¿Está todo bien? - Castor aparece unos escalones más arriba.

- Si… ya apareció - pero cuando estoy a punto de subir, un gemido me toma desprevenida y me hace voltear hacia la oscuridad.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - pregunta Castor algo asustado y escucho cómo se detiene en un escalón.

- Ssh… - lo cayo y prendo de nuevo la linterna. En ese momento vuelvo a escuchar un gemido y esta vez se que es hecho por una persona - oh por Dios, parece que hay alguien aquí - busco con la linterna hasta parar en el rincón opuesto a la escalera, para darme cuenta de que el dueño, o más bien la dueña de esos quejidos, se encuentra acostada en el suelo en posición fetal y su cabello rubio tapándole la cara - avísale a los demás - le ordeno a Castor y se encuentra dudoso en si subir o quedarse ahí en la escalera.

Por mi parte yo termino de bajar las escaleras y me acerco lentamente hacia la chica, quien posee su ropa sucia y rasgada, además que se encuentra descalza y temblando por el frío.

La chica no se mueve y eso me pone nerviosa. ¿Será que está inconsciente?... Pensándolo bien, no, ya que no habría omitido un gemido.

Me sigo acercando y ella se remueve un poco - ¿Kat… niss? - me detengo bruscamente y la miro con asombro ¿Sabe quién soy?

- ¿Quién eres? - le pregunto y ella vuelve a removerse, pero esta vez apartando un poco su cabello para dejar ver su cara - No puede ser - el asombro es grande y mis ojos no pueden creer lo que estoy viendo - ¿Mad… Madge? - ella abre sus ojos lentamente y puedo comprobar que es ella - No puede ser - me arrodillo frente a ella y la ayudo a incorporarse - ¿Cómo… cómo llegaste aquí? - estoy impresionada por verla en el sótano de la casa de Peeta. La pobre debió pasar mucho tiempo allí escondida.

Después de que la ayudo para que logre sentarse, me doy cuenta que está peor de lo que imaginé. Su cara está sucia por la tierra y tiene un corte en su mejilla derecha. Está muy delgada y ya no posee ese brillo en sus ojos que tanto la caracterizaban.

- Katniss ¿Eres… tu? - me pregunta algo desorientada y trata de mirarme a la cara.

- Si… soy yo. Estoy aquí, tranquila - unas lágrimas comienzan a rodar por sus mejillas y una sonrisa se va formando en su rostro.

- Si… eres tu. Eres tu - yo no se qué decirle y solo logro tomarla de la mano. Estoy todavía impactada.

- Katniss al parecer se acer… - Cressida aparece en lo alto de la escalera y se queda paralizada al verme allí sentada junto con una chica que más bien tiene aspecto de zombi.

- ¿Qué sucede? - le pregunto y ella reacciona luego de unos segundos.

- Los soldados - dice con la voz entrecortada.

Esto está mal y yo sigo sin tener respuestas de Haymitch - Por favor responde - llamo por el micrófono y nadie me contesta.

En eso escucho voces afuera. Yo me alarmo y me pongo de pie de un salto.

- Cressida llama a los otros dos, dile que vengan rápido para acá - ella duda por el nerviosismo y luego sale disparada hacia arriba - ¡Castor no lo hagas! - lo atajo justo cuando se dirigía a encender el interruptor, el cual le da energía a toda la casa; se de su existencia, pero si lo prendía solo para buscar a un gato, me podría arriesgar a llamar la atención con las luces. Ya es entrada la tarde y eso puede ocasionar que los soldados divisen mejor las luces de las lámparas.

- Con cuidado - Mesalla ayuda a Pollux a bajar y Cressida viene detrás de ellos.

- ¿Están muy cerca? - les pregunto.

- Cressida había visto que se dirigían hacia acá. ¿Hay respuestas?

- No… no responden y el aerodeslizador no llega. Estamos varados.

- ¿Quién es? - pregunta Mesalla con asombro al ver a Madge a mi lado.

- Alguien con suerte - respondo y escucho como Castor va cerrando la puerta.

- Gale dijo que vendría por nosotros, pero… ¿dónde estará? - ya Cressida está algo histérica y eso me pone más nerviosa aún.

- Kat…

- Ssh… no hables, estaremos bien - aparto un poco el cabello de su cara y le doy un apretón fuerte en la mano.

- ¿Cómo llegó? Y ¿Qué haremos con ella? - miro a Mesalla seriamente ¿qué pretende? ¿dejarla aquí?

- Ella es una buena amiga mía. Es la hija del que fue el alcalde del 12, pero no sé cómo llegó hasta aquí y justamente a la casa de Peeta.

- Vi… vine a… salvarme - dice ella con dificultad.

- Tranqui… - un disparo se escucha desde afuera y me hace saltar del susto.

- Oh mi Dios - Cressida comienza a ponerse más nerviosa de lo que estaba. Lo entiendo de ella, ya que viniendo de un lugar donde no se experimentan ese tipo de cosas, seguro la debe de estar pasando mal.

- ¡Haymitch responde! - grito acercando el micrófono a mi chaqueta, pero igualmente no consigo respuesta.

- Y.. ¿y Peeta? - Madge pregunta mientras acaricia el anillo en mi dedo.

- El… él está bien - trato de formar una sonrisa.

- Que… bueno - sonríe con debilidad y otro disparo se escucha.

- ¡Katniss! - la voz de Haymitch me sobresalta.

- ¡Al fin! - le respondo algo alterada - ¿Dónde están?

- Rápido, tienen que subir a la planta alta. Las fuerzas del Capitolio nos vieron - miro con temor a los demás.

- Ok, subiremos de inmediato - Pollux, quien está más cerca de mi, me ve con los ojos bien abiertos por el asombro y luego asiente mirando hacia la puerta - tenemos subir y es ahora. Ya se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia - me levanto y le pido ayuda Pollux para que levante a Madge.

- Parece que se están acercando a la casa - comenta Cressida asomada por el espacio que queda entre la puerta.

- Vamos, el aerodeslizador ya está aquí. Madge - me dirijo a ella - ¿puedes dejar que te carguen? - ella me mira y asiente débilmente - muy bien, ¿Pollux? - el asiente y la carga como hizo Peeta conmigo la vez que me ayudo cuando me doble el tobillo en el 13.

Subo las escaleras y aparto a Cressida a un lado para poder pasar; me cercioro de que estén todos detrás de mi y abro la puerta lentamente. La sala está vacía, pero logro ver sombras afuera de la casa.

- ¡Hay que buscar adentro! - un hombre grita dando órdenes para entrar a la casa. Ahora si debemos ser rápidos.

- Vengan ya - les pido que me sigan y salgo corriendo hasta las escaleras para subir a la otra planta. Se escucha otro disparo y cuando ya estoy arriba, me doy cuenta de que no estamos todos - ¿Dónde está Castor? - todos voltean y luego me ven con miedo en los ojos.

- Está allá abajo - Cressida señala hacia abajo y me asomo por el barandal, para luego ver a Castor rodando el pequeño gabinete que estaba en la esquina para colocarlo en la puerta ¿Qué intenta?

- Preciosa salgan por la ventana que apunta hacia el jardín posterior. La lateral izquierda - Haymitch me ordena y otro disparo se escucha, mientras que forcejeos hacen resonar a la puerta de abajo.

La lateral izquierda, lateral izquierda… Pienso cual es esa y luego me acuerdo de que es la ventana de la habitación donde Peeta colocaba sus pinturas.

- Ya bajamos la escalerilla ¡Apúrense que nos están atacando! - Haymitch me grita con desesperación.

- Vayan a esa habitación, ya bajaron una escalerilla - les indico señalando con el dedo la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿Y tú?

- Voy por Castor ¡Vayan! - ellos me ven con temor y salen corriendo hacia la habitación. El sonido del motor del aerodeslizador me asegura de que por fin están aquí, pero ahora tengo que ir por Castor, así que bajo rápidamente las escaleras y lo encuentro sosteniendo con fuerza el mueble, mientras la puerta está siendo fuertemente golpeada.

- Sabemos que están ahí - uno de los soldados nos grita y puedo ver luego como otro se asoma por la ventanilla que está al lado de la puerta.

- ¡Es ella! - le informa a los demás y la puerta sigue siendo golpeada.

- Vamos, deja eso así.

- Van a entrar - Castor me grita y me empuja a un lado.

- ¿Estás loco? ¡Vamos! - reúno todas la fuerzas posibles y lo halo del brazo alejándolo del mueble, para luego ver como éste se mueve por los golpes y escuchar el vidrio de la ventana de la cocina rompiéndose.

Comenzamos a correr hacia arriba y lo arrastro hasta la habitación, para ver la ventana abierta y la escalerilla al frente de esta.

- Sube - otro vidrio roto - anda - lo empujo y el sale con cuidado por la ventana y se sujeta de la escalerilla, para luego verlo subir torpemente.

Otro vidrio roto y puedo jurar el que ya están dentro de la casa. Me apresuro y asomo mi cabeza por la ventana para ver a Castor subir por los últimos escalones y ser sujeto por su camisa.

- ¡Arriba! - estoy en lo cierto, ya están aquí.

- ¡Katniss deprisa! - otro grito de Haymitch y me hace reaccionar, así que hago lo mismo que Castor y me subo a la escalerilla.

Estoy subiendo lo más rápido que puedo, pero siento como tiembla la escalera y bajo la mirada para ver a uno de los soldados del Capitolio tratando de subir también.

- Katniss - levanto la mirada y me impresiono al ver ahí a Gale. Una sonrisa se forma en mi cara y me animo a subir más rápido, pero el soldado no se rinde y acelera el paso - vamos tu puedes - me tiende la mano y yo trato de alcanzarla, hasta que por fin lo hago y el me hala hacia el abrazándome con fuerza; luego yo tomo su cuchillo y para el asombro de el, corto la escalerilla y veo como el soldado cae en caída libre al suelo.

Estoy temblando y no puedo creer que saliéramos con vida otra vez, luego de encontrarnos con las fuerzas del Capitolio. La pregunta es ¿Qué hacían ellos en el distrito si se supone que este ya está destruido? Es una cuestión en la que deberíamos pensar con detenimiento, pero sinceramente, ahora estoy demasiado feliz para tener que hacerlo.

- Te prometí que estaría bien - me dice y me abraza más a el.

- Lo se… prometimos cumplir nuestras promesas - el me acaricia la espalda y me reconforta saber que se encuentra con vida.

- Hay que irnos ya para llevar a la chica al hospital - me dice Haymitch al acercarse a nosotros.

- Si, ella necesita atención - me levanto y camino hacia donde la tienen acostada. Necesito saber muchas cosas sobre su situación, pero para eso tendré que esperar.

_**Pov Peeta**_

Estoy desconcertado, no sé qué decir después de haber escuchado la confesión de Katniss hacia mi.

¡Ella me ama! Katniss está enamorada de mi y yo no la recuerdo. Es demasiado frustrante estar así ahora, ya que no sé cómo corresponder a eso. Me inquieta el pensar el que ella pueda ser la culpable de todo o, como ella dijo, formar parte de mi desde un principio.

Mi corazón me juega una doble jugada y estoy entre creer y no creer en lo que dijo. Pero ¿y si es verdad? ¿Será que ella dijo toda la verdad y no fue producto de mi imaginación o peor aún, un sueño? Tengo que pensar las cosas bien y no dejar que esa imagen de Katniss convirtiéndose en muto me persiga.

¡Por Dios, esto es tan difícil!

Escucho que tocan la puerta de mi habitación y me obligo a levantarme de la cama. Para ser sincero no quiero recibir visitas ahora, pero tal vez pueda ser algo que me interese.

- Hola amigo - encuentro a Finnick de pie frente a mi con una sonrisa - ¿o ya no puedo llamarte así? - pregunta luego de que me quede viéndole por un rato. Es difícil no aceptar la amistad de este chico, con tal, él es el único amigo que tengo en este momento.

- No… es decir, si puedes llamarme amigo - el vuelve a sonreír y me pregunta con la mirada para pasar.

- ¿Puedo?

- Si, pasa - le hago espacio para que pase y cierro la puerta de inmediato.

Finnick se queda de pie en el medio de la habitación y luego voltea hacia mi.

- Peeta… sé que ahorita estás enojado y lo entiendo perfectamente. Esa fue una noticia que no esperabas y debe ser fuerte para ti asimilar todo eso de un solo golpe - suspira y al ver que no digo nada, sigue hablando - pero tienes que tener en cuenta que, a pesar de que pienses que ella no fue sincera contigo, pues… solo quiso no hacerte daño - bufo por la afirmación y me siento en una silla - no te pongas así, sabes muy bienque…

- Perdí la memoria - le interrumpo y el abre su boca para decir algo, pero luego la cierra al no saber que decir - sí, la perdí… pero justamente en los momentos en donde ella estuvo presente. No puedo asimilar por completo esa noticia porque es como si te dijeran que tus padres, a los cuales viste toda la vida, no lo son en realidad ¿comprendes? - el me ve y luego baja la mirada al suelo - Finnick… es muy duro esto. Yo… - recuerdo las palabras de Katniss y un nudo se forma en mi estómago - yo no sé si lo que sienta por ella sea amor o… - Finnick levanta la mirada y la posa en mi con asombro - no lo sé.

- Estás confundido - afirma.

- Como no tienes idea.

- Entonces ponte a pensar en cómo te sentirías si le dieras una oportunidad - dice con suficiencia.

- ¿Qué?

- Si, lo que escuchaste - sonríe y se sienta en la silla que está frente a mi - oye, yo no he visto a parejas tan destinadas a estar juntas, como lo son Katniss y tu - sonríe con más algarabía y al ver que no respondo, comienza a reír con fuerza - si supieras todo lo que tuvimos que aguantar de ella.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que ella, en ningún momento dejo de pensar en ti y en preocuparse por tu estado - me quedo mudo al escuchar eso y lo miro con asombro.

- ¿Estás diciendo la verdad? - le pregunto con cautela y el asiente con una sonrisa, para luego tomar unas nueces que tenía en la mesita y así llevárselas a la boca con gusto.

- La merita verdad - dice al cabo de que se lleva otra nuez a la boca.

- Entonces es cierto - digo en voz baja y recuerdo las palabras de Katniss - _me enamore de ti Peeta _- escucho la voz clara de Katniss en mi cabeza y me hace sobresaltar por la sorpresa.

- ¿Qué es cierto? - Finnick me pregunta y me ve insistente.

- Cuéntame… ¿ella te habló sobre una amenaza que le hizo Snow? - le pregunto a el porque se que ellos son buenos amigos y tal vez le haya confesado lo mismo que a mi.

- ¿De qué amenaza hablas? - por su reacción de desconcierto, deduzco que no sabe nada.

- Es que ella… ella me confesó que nuestra boda se realizó para complacer a Snow y no hacerle cumplir su amenaza de lastimar a sus seres queridos - Finnick al escuchar esto, aprieta sus puños con fuerza y se recuesta del espaldar de la silla.

- Así que tenía razón… siempre supe que detrás de eso había un propósito y… perdona que te lo diga, pero es que se veía a leguas que Katniss no estaba muy feliz que se diga esa vez.

- Si… eso me dijo.

- Espera… ¿Ella vino para acá? - va formando una sonrisa de medio lado y se coloca en la orilla de la silla. ¡Qué cambios de humor tiene este chico!

- Si, vino pero yo… - su historia da vueltas en mi cabeza y poco a poco todo va tomando forma.

De repente me veo en el patio de la escuela junto con otros chicos, pero en realidad mi atención va directamente a esa chica al final del patio. Ella se encuentra sola dándole vueltas a una manzana en su mano, mientras la examina con detenimiento. Sus ojos se mantienen fijos en la fruta y su cabello, para mi sorpresa, suelto; baila con el viento haciendo de ella una imagen angelical.

Sigo mirándola y de repente ella alza la mirada y la cruza con la mía. Nos quedamos unos segundos así; yo viendo sus hermosos ojos grises y ella mirándome con asombro, para luego bajar la mirada al suelo y sonrojarse.

No sé qué pasa conmigo, pero cada vez que tengo un recuerdo de ella, mi corazón da un salto y un cosquillo comienzo a sentir en mi estómago. ¿Será que yo…? No, yo no puedo amarla, su presencia me crea confusión y ya sé que estuvo conmigo en los juegos y formó parte del plan que provocó el secuestro de mi padre y la destrucción del Distrito 12; hasta mi propia condición por la cual pase.

- ¿Peeta? - escucho la voz de Finnick y siento su mano en mi hombro - ¿estás bien amigo? - abro los ojos y miro mis manos, las cuales están agarrando con fuerza el apoyabrazos de la silla - Peeta, me asustaste - Finnick me ve fijamente con nerviosismo en los ojos.

- Lo siento, yo… no sé que me pasa - tomo aire y relajo mis brazos, para luego soltar el apoyabrazos.

- Me asustaste. En un momento estabas hablando conmigo y de pronto, cerraste los ojos y te tensaste mucho - esta no es la primera vez que sucede esto; en cambio, ya son varias las ocasiones en donde pienso en Katniss y luego termino debatiéndome conmigo mismo sobre si ella es buena o no.

- Discúlpame, no quise preocuparte - el me suelta del hombro y se sienta de nuevo en la silla.

- Deberías hablar sobre eso con tu médico. No es normal el que te pongas así de tenso y ausente tan de repente.

- Si, tienes razón. Voy a hablar con la doctora - el asiente y se levanta para caminar hacia puerta.

- Amigo, me preocupo por ti y pienso que lo mejor sería que conversaras con ella directamente y le confesaras tus sentimientos - abre la puerta y cuando está a punto de salir, se voltea - tu la amas - sonríe y cierra la puerta.

Después de la conversación con Finnick, muchas cosas vinieron a mi cabeza y me hicieron dar cuenta de que él tiene razón. ¡La amo! ¡Amo a Katniss! Y sé que puede parecer apresurado, pero… es lo que siento.

Decidí yo mismo averiguar la verdad y me fui al estudio donde están los videos que muestran todo sobre los juegos, pero yo no quería ver esos, sino el que me haría responder todas mis dudas; el video de mi boda con Katniss.

Lo vi desde principio a fin y lo repetí dos veces más. Verla allí con ese hermoso vestido blanco y con esa sonrisa que hace paralizar mi corazón por unos segundos, me hizo entender que el cariño que yo siento por ella y las múltiples confusiones al momento de estar a su lado; es solo una respuesta a que en realidad yo la amaba y… todavía pienso que lo sigo haciendo.

Tuve una regresión cuando estaba viendo el video por segunda vez, en donde veía como todo pasaba como si fuera una película, comenzando cuando nos comprometimos, pasando por nuestros momentos en el 12, la ceremonia de boda, nuestro primer baile como marido y mujer y por último, cuando nos besamos en la playa del Vasallaje, ese beso que transmitió mucho y me hizo tener la esperanza de que entre ella y yo si existiera algo. Pero es esa voz que regresa a mi cabeza, la cual hace prestar toda mi atención.

Es una voz angelical, una que provoca escuchar todo el tiempo. Esperen... esa canción la he escuchado antes, esa es.. Cierro los ojos y otro recuerdo regresa en donde veo a varios niños sentados en el suelo y de repente una mujer de mediana edad nos pregunta si nos sabíamos la canción del Valle, pero de inmediato un pequeño brazo se alza con rapidez y la profesora le toma de la mano y ayuda a la niña a subir en un taburete. Trato de enfocarla mejor y me doy cuenta de que ella es Katniss... Sí, es ella. En ese momento ella comienza a cantar y me quedo admirándola en todo momento, cerciorándome de que las aves dejaron de cantar y silbar desde que ella comenzó con la canción.

- _Eres mi diente de león en la primavera_ - escucho su voz nuevamente y la canción del Valle llega a su final, para que finalmente me permita ver a esos ojos grises, por ahora infantiles, pero que sin duda demuestran seguridad y esperanza - _Tu luz ilumina mi camino_ - la escucho de nuevo y recuerdo la nota... ¡Claro, esa nota!

Reviso en mi bolsillo y consigo el collar dorado; lo tomo con fuerza y lo abro, sorprendiéndome con lo que hay dentro. En un lado se encuentra la foto de la madre y la hermana de Katniss y por el otro, una fotografía mía - esto... es de ella - digo para mis adentros y de inmediato recuerdo cuando se lo di en la arena del Vasallaje - tu luz ilumina mi camino - repito las palabras que le escribí en la nota y sonrío.

Luego de asimilar eso, sonrío con amplitud y salgo del estudio. Ahora me encuentro caminando por uno de los pasillos del Distrito 13, con el sentimiento en mi pecho y las ideas organizándose en mi cabeza.

- Peeta - escucho mi nombre y volteo, para encontrarme con esos ojos grises que tanto admiré desde niño.

- Katniss - ella se encuentra algo agitada y su ropa demuestra que ha llegado de grabar el propo en el Distrito 12.

Nos quedamos así en silencio por un rato, solo mirándonos a los ojos y tratando de reunir el valor para hablar.

- Pee…

- Tengo que ser sincero - le interrumpo y ella comienza a remover sus manos con nerviosismo.

No sé por qué lo hago, pero cada vez me voy acercando a ella. Katniss se tensa y me ve con desconcierto, al cabo de que baja la mirada al suelo y muerde su labio inferior.

- Lo que me dijiste esta mañana ¿era toda la verdad? - ella levanta la mirada y asiente.

- Si… es toda la verdad - dice en voz baja.

- De acuerdo - suspiro y con valentía busco su mano izquierda y la tomo, para luego mirar su anillo, tan parecido al mío.

- Peeta, perdóname por favor… yo no quise mentirte, se me hizo muy difícil retener todo lo que siento y… tratar de comenzar de nuevo - la miro a los ojos y me reflejo en ellos. Su color hipnotiza y el brillo que transmiten provoca un extraño hormigueo en la boca de mi estómago - perdóname - susurra y una lágrima se escapa de sus ojos. Yo levanto mi mano libre y con delicadeza limpio la lágrima de su mejilla.

Los dos nos quedamos allí por un rato sin hablar, lo cual me permitía unir las ideas y sentimientos. Ella en cambio, permanecía sorprendida por el tacto de mi mano en su mejilla y su inquietud se mostraba cada vez que bajaba la mirada al suelo y la levantaba de nuevo hacia mis ojos.

- No pidas perdón - logro decir luego de tanto tiempo en silencio - solo… dime una cosa - ella me mira con desconcierto y asiente - ¿tú me amas? - ella abre sus ojos con asombro y un sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas.

- Si - responde y otra lágrima está a punto de salir.

- Y yo ¿también lo hacía? - su facción cambió a una de tristeza y bajó la mirada la suelo.

- S-si - su voz se entrecorta y yo le levanto el mentón lentamente hasta quedar de nuevo viendo a sus ojos.

- Entonces… - por impulso me voy acercando cada vez a ella y siento como su mano se tensa sobre la mía - sería bueno recordar - le digo ya muy cerca de sus labios, sintiendo el roce de su nariz - ¿no lo crees? - ella asiente y su respiración se entrecorta.

- Si lo creo - y como lo hice en el video de nuestra boda, le acuno la cara con mis manos y acorto la poca distancia entre nosotros, sellando nuestros labios en un beso que puede explicar tantas cosas y hacer sentir muchas a la vez.

La beso con ternura y me corresponde. Ella lleva sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y yo la apego más a mi rodeándola a la altura de su cintura, mientras me demuestra su amor por mi y yo descubro que esa chica de mis sueños con aura brillante a su alrededor, es Katniss, mi esposa.

* * *

**¡Por fin el ansiado beso! Disculpen por no describirlo tanto, pero para el siguiente hay más jejejeje...**

**Peeta tuvo ayuda de Finnick al momento de pensar bien al respecto sobre si de verdad el ama o no a Katniss como lo hacía antes ¿Ustedes creen que esta vez sí esté decidido?**

**Con respecto a la situación en el 12, el reencuentro con Madge fue algo inesperado; lo que nos lleva a pensar ¿Cómo llegó ella allí? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva en el sótano de la casa de Peeta? **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y les quiero compartir que estoy Superrecontra emocionada porque AYER VI AMANECER PARTE II! WUJUUUU! Se que a algunos no le debe gustar, pero debo decir que esa peli se las trae jejeje Es magnífica y juega con tus emociones de una manera que en un momento estás riendo como loco y en el siguiente lloras a mares (así estaba yo todo el tiempo). No me imagino cuando vea Sinsajo Parte II *-* creo que me dará un infarto jajaja ¿Cómo creen ustedes que se sentirán en ese momento? **

**Un beso a todos y gracias por sus comentarios! Nos leemos!**

_**Sole713:**_ Hola :D Muchas gracias! De verdad me está gustando mucho esto de escribir y siempre es bueno recibir un elogio xD A mi también me gustan los capítulos largos, por lo que espero que este nuevo te haya gustado ;) Un abrazo!

_**EllaCampbell:**_ Gemela! Tu comentario ha superado barreras inexplicables jajaja Me ha encantado poder leer tus líneas y tus elogios, de verdad que me encanta tenerte como gemela, vecina, Power Rangers y todos los nombres que puedan existir para nosotras xD

Espero que no comentas un asesinato :s veo que tu hermana si que te molesta, pero tranquila que en mi casa tengo una así, solo con la diferencia que compartimos igual amor hacia la saga de Twilight y podemos compartir sobre eso *-* Pero cuando comienzo a hablar sobre los Juegos del Hambre ella me ignora y me dice que estoy obsesionada y que soy una vendida :/ ¿Puedes creer eso? Agh… Pero ni al caso con eso jejeje

Estoy segura que tu ordenador quedo traumado al ver todo lo que te pasó y te aseguro que con el capi nuevo quedará de psiquiátrico jejeje Disculpa si juego con tus emociones, pero lo que hace una buena historia es eso ¿no? Si no fuera así no estaría ahorita comiéndome las uñas esperando traumada el estreno de En Llamas y con la emoción reciente de Amanercer :s Es un rollo que tengo ahora.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo sobre Gale y descuida que Katniss solo ama a Peeta, por lo que no hay que temer si Gale se quiere pasar de listo :D

Gracias otra vez por tus increíbles testamentos y espero seguir contando con ellos xD Un saludo enorme a mi ahijado y te envío muchos panes de Peeta y afiches de Finnick en traje de baño O.O ¿Te imaginas eso? Jajaja Cariños!

_**Chrushbut:**_ Que tal! :D Estoy segura que a partir de este capitulo muchas cosas pasarán y Katniss y Peeta tendrán que enfrentar muchas cosas, pero descuida que ellos dos tendrán su momento y tal vez lo que dijo Snow haya sido bueno (solo un poquitito), ya que Peeta supo la verdad, aunque no de una buena forma :/ Pero ahí está Katniss con sus palabras y es bueno saber que las supo escuchar *-*

Espero que te encuentres bien y gracias por la perla! Te envío muchas de vuelta xD Saludos.

_**AHutcherson:**_ Hola! ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que muy bien! Pues tus suposiciones están en buen camino y debo decir que esta vez Katniss debe necesitar mucha fuerza interior para poder sobre llevar la carga que le viene adelante. Peeta es un amor y yo también lo adoro (podemos compartir jajaja), así que él requiere de una buena dosis de cariño y que Allyson no le ronde por allí :s Muchos abrazos y panes de Peeta *-*

_**fresabella-cullen: **_Holaa! Gracias! Me emociona saber que la historia les gusta y que ha logrado emocionarlos como lectores xD Espero que siga haciéndolo en los demás capítulos! Debo acotar que ME ENCANTA TU ICON *-* También soy fan de la Saga Twilight y soy del Team Edward! ¿Tu de que cual eres? También te digo que ya vi Amanecer parte II y es FASTÁSTICAMENTE MARAVILLOSA! ¿Ya la viste? Todavía sigo emocionada y a la vez triste porque ya no habrán más pelis de esa saga Pero debo estar contenta porque En Llamas estará más que genial y todavía faltan más pelis. Un saludo enorme y espero que te encuentres de maravilla! Nos leemos.

_**Mizu:**_ Holaaa! :D Si de verdad que ya se te extrañaban tus comentarios, pero descuida que yo me estoy tardando en publicar los capis porque he estado ocupada con la uni y esas cosas :/ pero aquí estoy de nuevo y es bueno leer tus opiniones!

La pobre Katniss está pasando por momentos difíciles y Peeta también, pero ahora con su extraña conducta al pensar en ella como muto lo está atormentando, y es que Allyson influye en eso y más ahora que sabe que la relación entre Peeta y Katniss puede mejorar con tan solo una confesión de la verdad. Allyson solo quiere hacerle daño a Katniss por medio de Peeta, es por eso que lo utiliza.

Nuestro suegrito (porque lo es jejeje) si tendrá el gusto de ayudar a Peeta a recordar, así que solo se espera su rescate. Y Finnick, bueno ¿Qué te puedo decir? Yo también estaría gustosa de acompañarlo, consolarlo y… ok, creo que mejor no escribo lo que estaba pensando jajajaj. Un saludo grande para ti y espero que te encuentres bien! Abrazos!

_**vane-.-16:**_ Hola Vane! Que bueno es saber que te han gustado las dos historias y me da gusto tener una nueva lectora xD Así que bienvenida jejeje. La verdad no pensé que el fic fuera a gustarles (tengo ciertos problemas de inseguridad), pero viendo los resultados, debo decir que es sumamente emocionada! Yo también estoy loca por esta trilogía y me fascina la parejita de Peeta y Katniss *-* Son unos amores!

Pronto se verá que Peeta se acercará mucho a Katniss, pero habrá algunas sorpresas más y Katniss deberá tomar fuerzas internas para poder soportarlas. Peeta escucha esas voces y ve a Katniss como muto porque ha tenido ciertas influencias que ya verás luego el porqué de eso y el responsable :s Y también concuerdo contigo de que Allyson merece no una, sino más de dos bofetadas jajaja y eso que yo la inventé (tengo ciertos problemas jajaja mentira, pero si me inspiré en el personaje de una telenovela ¿puedes creerlo? Esas historias desgarradoras en la tv afectan jajaja). Un gusto conocerte y espero poder seguir viendo tus comentarios! Saludos y panes de Peeta


	24. Verdades y relatos

**Capitulo 24**

"**Verdades y relatos"**

Muchas emociones he sentido hoy desde que llegue al Distrito 13 luego de regresar de mi antiguo hogar, el Distrito 12. Muchas son las cosas que rondan por mi cabeza, pero solo una me hace saltar de la emoción. Mi Peeta está de vuelta y ahora me tiene entre sus brazos otra vez. No puedo describir como mi corazón se siente en este momento; da saltos de alegría y me provoca sonreír de verdad, luego de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo. Ahora todo comienza a regresar a su canal.

Me sentí aturdida cuando estuvimos en el 12; mi amiga Madge está viva, lo cual es un milagro ya que estuvo mucho tiempo resguardada en el sótano de la casa de Peeta, cosa que hasta ahorita me crea una gran curiosidad, debido a que ella no fue muy cercana a él y el motivo de su estadía allí hace que todo sea más confuso.

Las preguntas dan vueltas en mi mente, pero sinceramente en este momento no estoy para responderlas, ya que me encuentro segura y querida por el hombre que desde niño, me ha amado.

No me importa estar en el medio de un pasillo y que tal vez muchos ya nos hayan visto. No me importa nada, porque por fin mis sentimientos están definidos y ahora estoy completamente segura de que no voy a estar más tiempo preguntándome si me recuerda o no. Estoy completa y no voy a dejar que este momento se acabe.

Siento como Peeta toma mis manos y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos; su respiración es lenta y puedo decir que lo hacemos al mismo tiempo. Sonrío y me siento feliz de tenerlo a mi lado de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué sonríes? - pregunta uniendo nuestras frentes. Yo abro los ojos y veo directamente a ese mar azul que me observan con un brillo en ellos.

- Porque estoy feliz - respondo y él sonríe también.

No me acostumbro todavía a sentir ese cosquilleo en el estómago y el escalofrío que me recorre mi columna vertebral cada vez que me roza con sus manos. Es una sensación nueva y gratificante. No puedo describir todo lo siento ahora.

- Perdona el que no te haya ayudado a aclarar las cosas. No debí hacerles caso - digo de repente y el frunce su ceño, lleva una mano a mi mejilla y la acaricia suavemente.

- No tienes por qué pedirme perdón, yo soy más bien, el que debería pedirte disculpas - dice y baja su mirada al suelo - fui un tonto al no darme cuenta de que estabas allí y que no hice el esfuerzo por tratar de recordar mejor - se nota un aire triste en su voz, el cual me obliga a tomarle la cara con mis dos manos y hacerle mirarme de nuevo.

- No tienes la culpa de no poder recordar. Si es verdad que me dolió mucho el que no lo hicieras conmigo, pero debe haber una explicación a ello y… pues lo importante ahora es que ya lo hiciste y que ya no estaremos solos - el niega con la cabeza y puedo ver como sus ojos se humedecen.

- Es que no lo entiendes - susurra - llegue al punto en que pensé que de verdad fuiste tu la culpable de todo lo que ha pasado. Te vi convertida en un muto y destruyendo nuestro hogar, mi familia y cada una de las personas que han estado de nuestro lado, como Finnick, Johanna y hasta Haymitch. ¿Puedes siquiera imaginar como me sentía en ese momento? - se le quiebra la voz y yo limpio una lágrima que se le había escapado - llegué a pensar que eras mi enemiga… y todavía hay confusiones en mi cabeza - no puedo decir nada, su confesión me hizo quedar callada y abrumada, ya que no sabía como se sentía y como me creía a mi.

Peeta desde que despertó a tenido que luchar con sus recuerdos y tratar de manejar su presente. Muchas emociones le han embargado y yo solo estuve pensando en mi, como siempre; yo y mi egoísmo, no supe como ayudarlo y hacer que viera la realidad, su realidad.

Estuve enfrascada en lo que quería, pero no me puse a pensar en como Peeta se sentía al respecto conmigo. No fui sincera desde el principio y me dejé llevar por los celos cuando estaba junto con Allyson, lo cual pude detener desde antes, pero por mi orgullo y mi dolor, no pude lograr estar más tiempo con él y hacerle ver lo que sentía y de lo que fui capaz de hacer por nuestro bienestar.

Peeta me necesita más que antes y estaré dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que no nos vuelva a suceder lo mismo. Ahora tengo que saber muy bien lo que trama Allyson y estar preparada por si llega a atacar desde ahora.

Esa chica no sabe con quién se ha metido.

- No te preocupes, yo siempre estaré ahí para ti y, sobre lo que me acabas de decir, ten por seguro que yo nunca sería capaz de hacerte daño, a ti y mucho menos a quienes nos han ayudado ¿sabes por qué? - me mira con tristeza y niega con la cabeza - porque no me perdonaría el verte sufrir de nuevo. Eres todo para mi y no sabría como estar sin ti - el aura de su mirada va cambiando y ahora un brillo de alegría se refleja en sus ojos, provocando que sonría y me haga sentir feliz al estar a su lado.

- No dejare que eso pase - susurra y acorta de nuevo la distancia entre nosotros al unir sus labios con los míos.

Este beso es más emotivo y poco a poco va tomando intensidad. Yo rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y él me va acercando más, tomando mi cintura y luego acariciando mi espalda lentamente. Mi corazón salta de felicidad y puedo sentir los latidos del corazón de Peeta también, el cual pareciera que estuviera emparejándose con el mío y uniéndose en una sola melodía.

No quiero que esto termine y que luego se aleje, por lo que lo apego más a mi y juego con su cabello, pero lamentablemente tenemos que tomar aire y separarnos por unos instantes, para luego seguir y esta vez volver a sentir esa corriente por todo mi cuerpo que hace que un escalofrío recorra mis terminaciones nerviosas y haga que se me ponga la piel de gallina. Puedo sentir como el también se estremece y me acerca más a él.

Este beso me recuerda al de la playa del Vasallaje; ese que me hizo dar cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba y que mi corazón no podría aceptar estar sin el por mucho tiempo. Ese beso que marcó un antes y un después entre nosotros y que, aunque fue interrumpido como siempre sucede cuando estamos juntos, puedo decir que fue magnífico y agradezco ese momento en especial, ya que si no fuera por él, todavía estuviera debatiéndome acerca de mis sentimientos hacia el.

Después de unos segundos nos separamos y vuelve a juntar su frente con la mía.

- Quisiera congelar este momento y vivir en el por siempre - me dice y yo le doy un corto beso antes de responder.

- No sabes lo feliz que me haría el que eso sucediera - sonrío ampliamente y me dejo llevar por los latidos de su corazón.

- Disculpen - escucho una voz detrás de nosotros y Peeta aparta la mirada de mi para posarla en quién no pensé que estuviera aquí en este momento.

Gale trata de rehuir a mi mirada y lleva sus manos por detrás de su espalda, para luego aclarar su voz y hablar de nuevo.

- Katniss, tu amiga ha despertado y quiere verte - su voz suena algo apenada y puedo asegurar que también trata de disimular su sorpresa y tristeza.

- Ah… - volteo y dirijo la mirada hacia Peeta y el solo mira hacia al suelo, pero al percatarse de mi mirada, el me ve y asiente - si, claro - respondo con la mirada puesta sobre Peeta y luego la aparto lentamente hacia Gale otra vez - gracias por avisar - sonrío tímidamente y el luego asiente con la cabeza y se marcha por el lado contrario del pasillo.

Estoy feliz junto con Peeta, es justo lo que quería, pero al ver a Gale quién ha sido mi amigo y quién ha estado a mi lado desde mucho, compartiendo momentos tanto felices como complicados; se me hace un pequeño nudo en la garganta saber que el siente otros sentimientos hacia mi, los cuales no puedo corresponderles y de paso, esto pueda perjudicar mi amistad con el. No me gustaría desprenderme de ese mundo también, pero al mismo tiempo mi mente me dice que debería centrarme en lo que me hace feliz y ese estoy segura que es Peeta.

- Anda, ve - me sobresalto con su voz y me toma la mano y la besa - nos vemos más tarde - sonríe y yo no me contengo y le doy un corto beso y le sonrío también.

- Ok - al separarme de él siento un vacío en el pecho y un cosquilleo en mis manos, las cuales suplican estar junto con las de él otra vez. Esta sensación es nueva para mi y me hace sentir completa.

Al doblar la esquina se me ocurre una idea, así que me devuelvo y llamo a Peeta, quién estaba a punto de tomar el ascensor.

- Peeta - lo llamo y el voltea hacia mi extrañado - ¿te gustaría venir conmigo? - el ladea la cabeza a un lado por la duda y luego sonríe de medio lado.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Si, estoy segura - le hago una seña para que se acerque y el sonriendo lo hace hasta llegar a mi y tomar de nuevo mi mano, aliviando así el cosquilleo en ella.

- Si así lo deseas - dice y yo comienzo a caminar, guiándolo al hospital donde se encuentra Madge internada.

Al llegar al hospital la mayoría nos ven al momento de pasar junto a ellos, seguro deben estar sorprendidos al vernos juntos y tomados de la mano. Yo me siento cómoda al estar junto a el, por lo que hago caso omiso a las miradas ajenas.

Gracias a una enfermera, conseguimos el número de habitación y nos dirigimos hacia allá, sorprendiéndome al encontrar a Haymitch sentado en una de las sillas que están en el pasillo.

El al vernos abre sus ojos con sorpresa y luego va formando una sonrisa, acabando posteriormente con una carcajada de las suyas.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¡Miren que nos trajo la corriente! - sigue riendo y una enfermera pasa por su lado reprochándolo con la mirada y señalando un cartel que pide que se haga silencio. El por supuesto que lo ignora luego de que la enfermera se retira y después avanza hacia nosotros. Puedo ver un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Peeta - me alegra el verlos chicos - dice ya más calmado y coloca una mano en el hombro de Peeta - de verdad que si.

- Ya nos damos cuenta - contesto con ironía y el bufa con exasperación.

- Vamos preciosa, eso hay que celebrarlo - guiña un ojo y voltea hacia la ventanilla de la habitación de Madge - será mejor que entren… ella les tiene que decir muchas cosas - dice en voz baja y se aparta para darnos paso. Pero cuando estoy a punto de entrar, volteo y me dirijo a Haymitch.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes y… por qué sigues aquí? - él se pone serio y baja su cabeza al suelo, lo cual es una reacción poco común en él y eso me sorprende mucho.

- Pues… porque lo se - responde subiendo la cabeza de nuevo y encogiéndose de hombros - anda - me señala la puerta y Peeta toma con fuerza mi mano, dándome ánimos para entrar, cosa que hago luego de unos segundos.

La habitación es muy parecida a las que estuve, con paredes blancas y pulcras, con sábanas también de color blanco, un listón de color salmón que divide la pared en dos y un sillón donde se sientan los visitantes.

Ella se encuentra acostada boca arriba y posee varios cables a su alrededor, donde miden sus niveles de azúcar, su ritmo cardiaco y otro que la surte de una buena dosis de suero para la hidratación. ¿Así me veía yo cuando me trajeron aquí luego de ser rescatada de la arena?

- ¿Katniss? - su voz débil me hace reaccionar y Peeta me toma con fuerza de la mano, haciendo que voltee hacia el y vea confusión en sus ojos. ¿Será que está tratando de recordarla? - eres tu - vuelve a decir y yo me libero del agarre de Peeta y me acerco más a la cama.

- Si Madge, soy yo - me coloco a su lado y la puedo distinguir mejor. Está demacrada y muy delgada, cosa que entiendo ya que pasó mucho tiempo abandonada en el 12.

- Qué bueno - responde y sonríe un poco.

- Gale me dijo que querías hablar conmigo - ella solo asiente mirando hacia el techo y luego trata de acomodarse mejor en la cama. Yo la ayudo y le coloco mejor la almohada.

- Si… yo te mandé a llamar… solo que no conté con verlo a el - señala con la mirada a Peeta y veo como él se encuentra algo confundido - hola Peeta - ella lo saluda y él la mira tratando de recordarla.

- Hola - responde más calmado.

- Me alegra verlos a los dos con vida... lo desee mucho.

- Gracias por tu apoyo - respondo - y yo me llevé una sorpresa al verte ahí en el suelo del sótano. ¿Cómo fue que llegaste allí? - Madge oprime sus labios formando una línea y luego los afloja.

- Tenía que huir - responde con la mirada perdida - era todo caos y destrucción - sigue mirando hacia un punto en la pared de al frente y remueve con nerviosismo sus manos - sucedió todo tan rápido - dijo en un susurro y cerró con fuerza los ojos.

- No digas más nada… no quiero que te alteres - lleve mi mano a su frente y peiné con cariño un mechón de su cabello.

Ella y yo nos fuimos como ese tipo de amigas que se la pasan juntas todo el tiempo y contaban sus secretos. Nunca la llegue a considerar como una; ella solamente me acompañaba en los recesos de la escuela sin decir nada y eso me bastaba. Le agradezco por estar ahí a mi lado en silencio.

Ciertamente todo comenzó a cambiar luego de que me regalara el pinsajo que llevé conmigo a la arena y luego de que ganara los juegos, ya que mi relación con ella fue mejorando, a tal grado de que pasaba algunas tardes con ella en su casa y tuvo la ligereza de enseñarme a tocar el piano, cosa que hoy en día solo recuerdo algunas armonías y escalas.

- El sinsajo - dijo de repente mientras me veía a los ojos - dio mucho de que hablar - volteo hacia Peeta y el se encuentra en silencio mirándome con detenimiento. Se encuentra algo tenso y eso me inquieta ¿Por qué todos tienen que sacar ese tema?

- Madge no…

- Todos creímos en ti y todavía lo seguimos haciendo - ve de reojo a Peeta y luego me ve a los ojos - fui a tu casa para ver si estaban tu hermana y tu madre allí - relata con sus ojos humedecidos - pero no las vi… las llamas y explosiones abundaban y… los gritos de todas la personas hacían que la escena se viera aun peor.

- ¿Y tu familia? - la pregunta de Peeta me tomo por sorpresa. ¿Será que ya la pudo recordar?

- Yo estaba fuera de casa cuando comenzó todo - contesta ella mirando a Peeta - ese día tuve permiso para salir y la verdad quería hacerlo… no podía ver los juegos, el miedo que sentía por ustedes era inmenso - se queda en silencio por unos segundos y prosigue - cuando estaba de vuelta, todo comenzó. No llegue a tiempo a casa - unas lágrimas se les escapan de sus ojos y deseo que no siga recordando, pero la curiosidad siempre está por delante - todos corrían desesperados a mi alrededor y los gritos se escuchaban por todas partes… ya no podía hacer nada para rescatar a mi familia. Estaba sola - Peeta se acercó a mi y me tomo del hombro, permitiéndome recostar mi mejilla sobre su mano.

- Lo lamento tanto - dijo Peeta con voz apenada.

- No lo lamentes, ninguno de ustedes tuvo la culpa - pues yo si creo que tuve la culpa. Por mis acciones hice que el pueblo pensara distinto a lo que en realidad quería mostrar. Snow me lo dijo y me amenazó con dañar a mis seres queridos si no apaciguaba el fuego, pero como ven, no sirvió de mucho lo que hice.

- ¿Cómo lograste llegar allá? - le pregunto apenada también.

- Tuve que esconderme por un pasadizo que había cerca de mi casa, era solo de uso para nosotros por si sucedían este tipo de eventualidades.

- ¿Un pasadizo? - ella al ver mi desconcierto, se aclara la voz y se acomoda más en la cama para responder.

- Era de emergencia. Todos los alcaldes de los distritos cuentan con ello para resguardar su vida de cualquier suceso… claro está que fueron construidos a raíz de los Días Oscuros. Esos no se habían utilizado por mucho tiempo… el Distrito 12 no traía problemas hasta entonces - hace una mueca y ríe sin ganas - pero aun así no funcionó por mucho tiempo y tuve que escapar arriesgando mi vida para salir corriendo hacia tu casa. Para ese momento no sabía que ellas ya habían escapado - siento un apretón en mi hombro y Peeta me da ánimos con la mirada - los bombardeos no llegaron hasta allá, solo fuego había en el camino, pero… todo estaba más aceptable - toma aire - vi la puerta de tu casa abierta, pero el humo del fuego que se estaba propagando en la entrada de la aldea no me dejaba continuar; no podía respirar bien y solo pude optar en resguardarme en la casa que estaba a mi lado… así que tome fuerzas y me arrastré hasta lo poco que podía ver de la puerta, pero esta estaba cerrada con llave y no podía abrirla - dirige la mirada hacia Peeta - a los pocos segundos me desmayé y no supe de mi hasta que desperté una tarde. Había humo todavía, pero podía ver un poco más que antes. Tarde mucho en reincorporarme, pero tuve que hacerlo a pesar del fuerte dolor de cabeza que sentía. No se escuchaba nada, todo era silencio y el miedo se apoderó de mi completamente. Lloré por mucho tiempo.

Escuchar como vivió Madge el momento en que el Distrito 12 fue bombardeado me hace sentir mal y la culpa me envuelve. Todavía sigo pensando que parte de esa tragedia fue ocasionada por nuestra acción en los juegos. El Capitolio no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, eso lo sabía. Yo estaba jugando contra ellos y Snow cumplió con su amenaza, solo que esa vez se lució llevándose por el medio al lugar en donde nací y crecí, mi verdadero hogar.

- Luego de estar allí mucho tiempo, decidí buscar refugio, pero algo me decía que no entrara a tu casa - la miro sorprendida y ella con temor en sus ojos se dirige a mi - sentía como un presentimiento y… no quise ir hacia allá. Temía que las cosas no fueran como pensaba y, pues tu familia… no sabría como decirte.

- Tranquila, Gale las rescató y seguro cuando viste la puerta abierta, fue porque ya había ido por ellas - tomo su mano y le doy fuerzas - pero gracias por preocuparte por ellas - le sonrío y ella hace lo mismo.

- Era lo mínimo que podría haber hecho - nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos y luego ella prosigue - hacía calor y el humo y el hollín no me dejaban respirar bien, así que busqué las maneras de entrar en esa casa, por lo que luego de ir hacia el patio posterior, pude entrar por una ventana que estaba rota, seguro por la vibración de los temblores de las explosiones… fue hasta mucho después que me di cuenta que la casa era de Peeta. Encontré varios utensilios de repostería y vi la fotografía de tu familia en la sala - el tensa su agarre en mi hombro y baja su mano lentamente. Volteo a verlo y él la mira con asombro en sus ojos.

- ¿Tu…estabas en mi… casa? - la duda se presenta en sus facciones y puedo deducir a que está pensando en si se encontraba su familia allí. Madge lo capta de inmediato y apenada niega con su cabeza.

- Estaba sola… - responde ella y baja la mirada apenada.

Hasta lo que se, Peeta recuerda de a poco y seguro debe estarse preguntando el paradero de los demás miembros de su familia. Su madre y sus dos hermanos no se sabe dónde se encuentren, pero lo más seguro y lamentable es que ellos no se estén con vida.

- Ellos no vivían conmigo ¿verdad? - me pregunta entristecido.

- No… ellos seguían viviendo donde antes - le respondo - según tu padre, les gustaba mejor estar cerca de la panadería - tomo su mano y la aprieto con fuerza, pero el sigue tenso y puedo ver como tiembla al momento de cerrar sus ojos. Yo lo miro preocupada y entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos, logrando así que se calme un poco.

Es raro verlo así de tenso, solo recuerdo la vez que nos encontramos en el pasillo y el se alteró con algo y sus pupilas se dilataron a tal grado que el color azul de sus ojos no se distinguía. Esto me asusta y mucho.

- Peeta, si quie...

- No, necesito seguir escuchando - responde y abre sus ojos para comprobar que si los tiene dilatados.

- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunta Madge y siento su mano fría en mi brazo.

- Nada… por favor sigue contando - Peeta responde ya más calmado y comienza a acariciar el dorso de mi mano con su dedo pulgar.

- Estuve resguardada ahí durante varios días - prosigue con cautela a la mirada de Peeta - disculpa si tuve que comer de la comida que quedaba en la cocina - dice avergonzada.

- De eso no tienes por qué preocuparte - responde Peeta con una sonrisa.

- Pero todo cambió cuando varios soldados del Capitolio llegaron y comenzaron a vigilar la zona. Es por esa razón que me escondí en el sótano, para que no me vieran. Escuchaba como trataban de allanar la casa, hasta que una vez lo lograron, pero para mi suerte no llegaron a la puerta del sótano, por lo que después de eso decidí quedarme allí a esperar mi muerte, porque eso era lo que más deseaba, morir - dijo en voz baja y su agarre a mi brazo fue perdiendo fuerza.

- No se que decir - digo al cabo de unos segundos - lamento mucho por lo que has tenido que pasar…

- No te lamentes - me interrumpe - eso se veía venir. Tarde o temprano los pueblos se alzarían contra el Capitolio y ellos al ver la amenaza que sentían por dos jóvenes del distrito más pobre, pues… pensaron que lo mejor era acabar como lo hicieron una vez con aquellos que desearon ser libres - sus palabras me sorprenden completamente. Ella al ser la hija del alcalde no tenía la obligación de salir a buscar dinero o ir a cazar para llevar comida a la mesa. Madge fue criada con lujos que la mayoría de la población del distrito no podían tener y al escucharla decir esas palabras, me doy cuenta que ella no estaba de acuerdo con lo que se estaba viviendo.

- Lo dices muy segura - comenta Peeta.

- Y lo estoy… créeme que lo estoy - nos ve a cada uno con un brillo en sus ojos - traten de ganar. Háganlo por todos aquellos que buscan vivir en paz. Por favor - veo la súplica en su mirada y me doy cuenta de que ya son muchas las personas que cuentan con nosotros y eso me pone cada vez más nerviosa y me hace preguntarme ¿realmente podré hacerlo?

Últimamente me cuestiono lo mismo y me detengo a pensar que pasaría si yo no lograra lo que la mayoría espera que haga ¿Qué pasa si no ganamos? Estoy segura que Snow se pondría más opresor y nos haría pagar severamente por todo lo sucedido.

Entonces ¿Qué pasaría conmigo? ¿Coin me desterraría o me mandaría a asesinar? Yo pienso que lo segundo es más factible que suceda. Ellos me matarían, si es que Snow no lo hace primero. Es por esta razón que debería estar preparada para lo que se avecine y evitar a toda costa que el Capitolio tome ventaja, pero ¿cómo podré lograrlo si Coin me tiene como su modelo de rebelión? No puedo seguir siendo imagen, yo tengo que actuar y más ahora que las fuerzas del 13 irán a rescatar a Annie, Cinna y al señor Frederick, el padre de Peeta.

El Capitolio, cuando eso suceda, sabrá que los rebeldes están tomando fuerzas y esto ocasionará que ellos se sientan más vulnerables, provocando así que se vean en la obligación de lanzar un contraataque y posiblemente, Snow se mantenga a la alerta y dispuesto a vengarse.

Viéndolo desde ese punto, ahora comienzo a dudar de que si podré hacerlo o no, de cumplir con mi promesa. La conversación con Madge me hizo pensar muchas cosas y ahora solo debo organizar bien mis ideas.

Definitivamente este día ha sido de lo más agotador mentalmente hablando.

Esa noche no dormí como esperaba, pero pude hacerlo durante muchas más horas que antes. Solo tuve una pesadilla en donde me veía corriendo esquivando llamas y bombas que caían estrepitosamente frente a mi. Nunca llegaba a un destino y el camino se hacía más largo a medida en que me desplazaba torpemente por el pavimento. Luego de despertar a las cuatro y media de la mañana, me di cuenta de que estaba soñando con lo que pudo sentir Madge al momento de su huida de las bombas; mejor dicho, estaba soñando que yo era ella.

Después de ahí no pude dormir más, pero de repente llegó a mi el recuerdo del beso de Peeta, lo cual me hizo calmar mucho más y me dejo con el deseo de tenerlo cerca de mi otra vez; así que ¿por qué no hacerlo? Tengo que decir que me costó un poco decidir si hacerlo o no, pero la verdad estaba más que segura que necesitaba sus brazos a mi alrededor, por lo que me levanté con cuidado de la cama para que mi madre y Prim no me escucharan, aunque me preocupe mucho más por el gato, ya que no dejaba de removerse entre los brazos de Prim y un maullido me tomo desprevenida justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta.

Mi hermana se puso muy feliz de tener junto a ella a su mascota. Yo no estaba y la verdad no estoy contenta por ello, pero prometí traérselo a ella y luego de ver su enorme sonrisa al tomarlo entre sus brazos, me hizo aceptarlo, pero solo un poco.

El distrito se despierta a las siete y media de la mañana, así que tengo tiempo todavía para llegar a su habitación. Camino guiada por las luces de emergencia de los pasillos, tomo las escaleras y busco con cuidado el número de la habitación, hasta que por fin la encuentro, pero me quedo de pie frente a la puerta E-26.

¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Será que está bien o es muy apresurado? ¿Qué pasa si solo fue un sueño y todo sigue igual? ¿Lo molestaría? ¡Dios! No se que hacer y mi tiempo se agota, así que sin pensarlo me acerco y toco la puerta con mis nudillos.

Espero por varios segundos y no hay respuesta alguna - seguro está dormido - me dice la voz de mi conciencia y lo más seguro es que tenga razón ¿o no? Toco de nuevo y cuento hasta diez, pero sigue sin responder, hasta que decido irme y regresar a mi habitación, pero cuando estoy comenzando a andar, escucho como se abre la puerta y esa voz que me hace estremecer.

- ¿Katniss? ¿Qué haces aquí? - me pregunta y yo me volteo lentamente hasta quedar de frente a el. Carga puesto la ropa de diario del distrito, lo cual me asegura que no estaba dormido. El me ve extrañado, pero yo no digo nada, solamente recorro la poca distancia que nos separa y lo abrazo con fuerza.

Me siento relajada entre sus brazos y ahora que recuerda quien soy, me siento aun más a gusto de tenerlo cerca.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien? - me pregunta preocupado.

- No, estoy bien - respondo con el rostro hundido en su pecho - es solo que quería, pues… estar contigo - el se queda sin habla y luego de unos segundos siento como me dirige hacia dentro de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de nosotros sin separar nuestro abrazo.

- Ahora si me vas a decir ¿por qué estás aquí a esta hora? - me toma de las manos y luego me señala una silla para que me siente.

- Pues eso… quería estar contigo - digo avergonzada y siento como mis mejillas se encienden por el sonrojo. No se por qué me pongo así en su presencia y mucho menos puedo entender como me comporto tan impulsivamente cuando se trata de el.

- Entonces, si debo ser importante - ríe y veo como se sonroja también. Se ve muy tierno por cierto.

- ¿Y tu por qué estás vestido así a esta hora? - el frunce su ceño y se ve la camisa.

- Ah si - ríe - no tenía más sueño y decidí estar listo de una vez - camina hacia y me toma de la mano - estuve pensando de todo lo que pasó ayer y eso no me dejo más ganas de seguir durmiendo - su cuarta es más iluminado que el mío, ya que posee dos lámparas de emergencia, así que puedo visualizar mejor la habitación y sobretodo su rostro.

- Yo también estuve pensando mucho, pero en realidad lo que me despertó fue una pesadilla - frunzo mi ceño al recordar la imagen mía corriendo con bombas explotando a mi alrededor ¿tan desesperante fue? - me vi como si fuera Madge huyendo de las bombas, pero nunca llegaba a un destino. Fue muy estresante.

- Yo también estuve pensando sobre eso - se agacha a mi lado sin soltar mi mano - nunca llegue a tratarla, lo poco que pude recordar, siempre fue algo tímida ¿no?

- Bueno… más bien era observadora y… - me quedo callada al pensar en algo que la describa. En realidad Madge siempre estaba a mi lado en el receso, por lo que no puedo afirmar si de verdad era tímida o si era lo contrario, pero prefería estar conmigo - no puedo decirte, nunca llegue a entablar una conversación larga con ella en la escuela; todo fue cambiando cuando regresamos de la arena, ahí si pude conocerla mejor - el asiente y se levanta.

- Fue muy amable al preocuparse por tu familia - el tono de su voz cambia a una más triste, lo cual hace que me levante y lo abrace.

- Lo siento tanto por tu familia… no me gusta verte así - el recuesta su mejilla en mi cabeza y me abraza con fuerza - tu padre va a regresar con vida, te lo aseguro.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro - dice y su voz se entrecorta - ¿qué pasa si no logran salir todos? ¿qué pasa si las fuerzas de Snow los atrapan antes de llegar? - la desesperación en el aumenta y puedo sentir por como me va abrazando con más fuerza.

- No digas eso, verás que saldrá bien - espero poder creerme mis palabras, porque para ser sincera, todavía no estoy completamente segura en que funcione el plan y que la coartada no resulte tan efectiva.

- No sabes como quisiera creer eso completamente - me besa la frente - pero escuchándolo de ti, puede que haga un esfuerzo - me separo de su pecho y lo miro a la cara sonriendo.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- No se que has hecho en mi. Los recuerdos donde estás presente son confusos, pero siempre hay un sentimiento en mi pecho que me hace pensar que tu eres la indicada - me roza la mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

- ¿Cómo pudiste recordarme? Pensé que todavía seguías molesto conmigo - bajo la mirada al suelo y el levanta mi mentón con delicadeza para hacer que lo vea.

- No podría estar molesto contigo… simplemente mi corazón me lo impide. Pero si puedo decir que hubo alguien en especial que me ayudó a recordarte y hacerme entrar en razón - sonríe y yo frunzo el ceño por la curiosidad.

- ¿Alguien? ¿Cómo que alguien? - río y el me roza la punta de la nariz con su dedo.

- Finnick es muy convincente a la hora de hablar - ríe con más ganas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Finnick estuvo…? ¿Qué te dijo? - ese chico le debo mucho. Ahora si puedo decir que le tengo aprecio.

- Todo lo necesario para hacerme entrar en razón y darme cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin ti - entrelaza nuestras manos y cierra sus ojos - después de allí fui al estudio y vi tres veces seguidas el video que me hizo pensar tantas cosas, pero al mismo tiempo me permitió hacer un recorrido por mis recuerdos y llegar por fin hasta el día en que te escuche cantar - lo miro extrañada y el abre sus ojos.

- ¿Cantar? ¿Estás hablando que recordaste la vez en que canté en la clase de música? - el asiente con la cabeza y no deja de sonreír.

- Lo recordé todo, pero sobretodo tu voz fue la que me dio el impulso de verte y decir que desde ese momento estuve enamorado de ti - lleva una mano a su mejilla y el cierra los ojos por el contacto.

- ¿Qué video viste? - me invade la curiosidad y mi corazón no deja de saltar de la felicidad.

- El de nuestra boda - abro los ojos con asombro - te vi allí con tu vestido blanco y lo tan hermosa que estabas, que provocó que todo pasara como si fuera una película y mis recuerdos se presentaron ante mi haciéndome pensar en tantas cosas, pero sobretodo fue ese recuerdo en especial en donde te escuche cantar, que me hizo estremecer y sentirme dichoso en decir que por fin te tengo a mi lado - abre los ojos y me ve con un brillo en ellos - como siempre soñé - no puedo decir nada, como siempre. Peeta tiene ese don al hablar que hace que me hipnotice y me deje como una boba ante el, así que solo puedo demostrarle lo feliz que estoy con lo que acaba de decir, acortando la distancia que nos separa y uniendo nuestros labios en un beso.

El beso es tierno y delicado, pero de igual forma mostramos lo mucho que nos extrañamos y lo mucho que nos queremos. El es todo ahora, no podría estar sin el.

Después de estar entre besos cortos y abrazos; justo como era antes, me quedé dormida entre sus brazos y me sumergí en un sueño tranquilo y sin pesadillas. Esto siempre es posible estando con su presencia a mi lado.

Al despertar puedo ver que la habitación está iluminada por completo. Sonrío al recordar todo lo sucedido y me llevo una mano a mis labios luego de venir a mi el recuerdo de los besos que nos dimos Peeta y yo. Lo amo, ahora si lo puedo decir con propiedad.

Volteo la cabeza a un lado y me fijo que Peeta no está a mi lado, por lo que siento un frío en su espacio. Dirijo la mirada hacia el resto de la habitación y luego de examinarla mejor, abro los ojos con asombro y me levanto rápidamente de la cama al caer en cuenta de que esta no es mi habitación ¡Dormí aquí!

Estoy un poco mareada por haberme levantado tan rápido de la cama, pero igualmente actúo y busco un reloj por la estancia ¿Qué pensará mi madre ahora? ¿Será que se dieron cuenta de mi ausencia? Por la sorpresa y el apuro, tropiezo torpemente con una mesita y me golpeo en la rodilla.

- Demonios - digo aguantando la corriente que provocó el contacto con el filo de la mesa en mi rodilla y me coloco una mano sobre ella para tratar de aliviar la molestia, hasta que por fin encuentro el bendito reloj sobre una silla y miro la hora - siete y cuarenta y tres - susurro y me doy cuenta que ya es demasiado tarde para regresar a mi habitación y decir una excusa simple como la de que decidí hacer un paseo matutino. Estoy segura que no se lo creerían, debido a que me delataría con mi vestimenta ¡Estoy en pijama todavía!

Salto para tratar de aliviar el dolor por el golpe en mi rodilla y busco al mismo tiempo mis zapatos.

- ¿Katniss, estás bien? - escucho la voz de Peeta y me volteo para verlo salir del baño.

- Si - contesto y el dirige su mirada hacia mi rodilla y luego la vuelve a subir a mi cara, pero sin ocultar una sonrisa.

- ¿Segura? - pregunta aguantando la risa.

- No, la verdad es que no - quito la mano de mi rodilla y me calzo los zapatos - me di cuenta que ya es tarde, mi madre y Prim seguro deben estar preocupadas por mi y de paso, me pegue con tu mesa en la rodilla ¿puedes creerlo? Me estoy volviendo algo torpe últimamente - Peeta no dice nada, solo mantiene su mano cubriendo su boca, mientras su cara se va tornando de rojo por aguantar la risa - anda ríete, tienes permiso - digo haciendo un gesto despreocupado con mi mano y luego escucho su carcajada. Esas juntas con Haymitch ya no me están gustando - sigue riéndote, ya veo que soy buena - el se calma un poco y toma aire.

- Lo siento Katniss, pero es que te veías muy graciosa saltando en un pie por toda la habitación - abro los ojos con exasperación y el se calma por completo al verme la cara - tranquila, no quise burlarme de ti - se acerca a mi y me toma de la mano - ¿estás mejor? - pregunta ya preocupado, al mismo tiempo que ve hacia mi rodilla.

- Si, ya estoy mejor - contesto ya menos amargada - creo que debo irme, ya es tarde y seguro mi madre debe estar esperando una explicación a mi desaparición - camino hacia lo puerta tomada todavía de la mano de Peeta.

- Te acompaño - dice y abre la puerta.

- Gracias, pero no es necesario. Ya son pronto las ocho y es mejor que vayas a desayunar tempra…

- No - me calla colocando su dedo índice sobre mis labios - te acompaño. La comida puede esperar y además, así podríamos ir juntos - me sonríe y entrelaza nuestras manos.

- Bueno… no le veo nada de malo a eso - río y me acerco para darle un beso, el cual corresponde de inmediato y sonríe mientras nuestros labios siguen unidos.

- Será mejor que caminemos ya - dice luego de separarnos - estás expuesta con esa pijama - bromea y yo le doy un golpe juguetón en su brazo.

- Como usted diga señor - le sonrío y comenzamos a caminar, pero nos detenemos a unos pocos pasos al ver allí frente a nosotros a Allyson, mostrando sorpresa en sus ojos y haciendo un recorrido desde la unión de nuestras manos, hasta llegar a vernos las caras.

- Ah… hola Allyson - Peeta la saluda y yo cierro mi mano libre en un puño ¿Por qué la trata con normalidad si de verdad ella quiere hacernos daño? ¿Qué tantas mentiras le habrá dicho?

- Hola Peeta - contesta luego de unos segundos - hola Katniss - dirige su mirada hacia, pero puedo darme cuenta de lo incómoda e inconforme que se siente al verme junto con el.

- Hola Allyson - la saludo con una sonrisa fingida, la cual ni yo misma me la creo.

- Vaya sorpresa - comenta con exasperación - no me imaginé en verlos juntos de nuevo y… - me examina de reojo - menos en estas circunstancias - dice y sonríe con hipocresía.

- Yo tampoco me imagine en verla por aquí, créame - le respondo con el mismo gesto hipócrita - así que estamos a mano - las dos nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos de manera retadora, pero sin dejar de sonreír, haciendo que la escena se viera aún más fingida y pesada.

- Eh… Katniss, será mejor que vayas a cambiarte, ya va a ser hora del desayuno - Peeta comenta precavidamente y buscando mi atención.

- Si, tienes razón - respondo sin apartar la mirada hacia Allyson - vayamos - digo haciendo énfasis en la palabra en plural y luego volteo la mirada hacia el, sonriéndole como si nada.

- Ok - responde y yo comienzo a caminar de nuevo.

- De acuerdo - responde ella con algo de amargura disimulada. Me encanta verla así.

- Una pregunta más - digo de repente - ¿qué hacía por aquí? ¿deseaba algo? - pregunto tratando de ser amable, pero al parecer lo hice bien, ya que siento como Peeta me da un apretón en la mano.

- Si… vine para avisarle a Peeta sobre la reunión que tenemos en la sala de juntas después del desayuno. Claro, a ti también se te iba a avisar - responde con indiferencia y sonriendo al final. Qué hipócrita.

- Bien, entonces ya estamos informados - comenta Peeta un tanto incómodo por la situación y me hala para que camine - gracias Allyson y… nos vemos allá.

- Hasta luego - responde ella haciéndose a un lado para dejarnos pasar, pero sin quitar la vista de mi.

- Nos vemos - le sonrío y camino más rápido.

Estoy molesta como no hay manera, sobre todo por el hecho de que Peeta le habla ¿Por qué no se da cuenta de una vez que esa tipa no es lo que aparenta ser? ¿Qué le pasa a ella con él? ¿Será que le lavo el cerebro? Esto no puede llegar a pasar, ella está tramando algo en contra de nosotros, yo lo escuche esa vez que lo comentaba en su oficina ¿Será que ya ha hecho mucho? No quiero pensarlo siquiera.

Los dos caminamos en silencio y esta vez sin tomarnos de las manos. El ambiente que se sintió cuando nos encontramos con ella no fue nada agradable y me da miedo el que pueda llegar a hacer algo y Peeta esté en el medio ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz completamente?

Al llegar a mi habitación, el se quedó afuera esperando y yo, como lo imagine, encontré a mi madre y a Prim todavía allí. Como lo pensé, mi madre me pidió que le explicara donde estaba y por qué no había avisado. Prim solo reía disimuladamente y jure que escuche como canturreaba el nombre de Peeta en voz baja, por lo que tuve que decirle la verdad y contarles que estaba junto con el, con tal, estamos casados ¿no? Así que no debería ser extraño.

Luego de las explicaciones, ellas se adelantaron al comedor y pude escuchar como saludaban a Peeta quien se encontraba todavía en el pasillo. Me cambié rápidamente y salí a su encuentro. Nuevamente caminamos sin decir ni una palabra y me sentí frustrada por como los momentos buenos pueden desaparecer tan rápido por culpa de la presencia no deseada de otra persona. ¿Puedo tener más suerte?

Como lo esperaba, todos en el comedor se nos quedaron viendo al momento de entrar, los susurros se hicieron presente, pero hice caso omiso a ellos y me dirigí a tomar la bandeja para la comida. Sae nos saludo y converso un poco con Peeta. Ella como siempre se mantuvo amable y no sacó a relucir ningún tema referente a lo sucedido con él; en mi caso, me sonrió y me saludo como siempre lo hace, provocando en mi un poco más de calma.

Nos sentamos en la mesa con mi familia y la de Gale, pero sin decir ninguna palabra todavía. Leevy comenzó a hablar con Peeta y se puso a relatarle algunas anécdotas de cuando estaban en el equipo de lucha de la escuela en el 12. Más tarde se les unió Rory, el hermano de Gale y Prim, quienes reían por los cuentos chistosos de Leevy. Mi hermana de vez en cuando lanzaba miraditas a mi dirección, pero menos mal que no dijo nada. Yo en cambio, solo asentía con la cabeza para afirmar o respondía con monosílabos para cuando era necesario. Peeta me miraba en algunas ocasiones y sonreía de medio lado tímidamente. No me gusta estar así con el, pero todavía sigue el enojo de haber visto a Allyson ahí caminando hacia su habitación. Como me gustaría ajustar mis manos a su cuello.

Ahora nos encontramos caminando hacia la sala de juntas, pero esta vez es Peeta quien decide romper con el silencio, por lo que cuando nos faltaba poco para llegar, se detuvo frente a mi y me miró a los ojos.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás así de tensa? - me pregunta seriamente. Yo tomo un respiro y rehúyo a su mirada.

- Es que… - no se que decirle, ni yo misma se que decir.

- No vengas con rodeos por favor. Se muy bien que estas inconforme con algo, lo reflejas en tu actitud ¿acaso es por lo que pasó con Allyson? - pregunta ya un poco desesperado - ¿es eso? - me toma del mentón y me hace verlo a la cara - ¿es eso Katniss? - tomo aire de nuevo y hablo.

- Si, es eso… pero es que no lo vas a entender - el bufa y abre los ojos con exasperación.

- A ver ¿y por qué no lo entendería? - ¿cómo le digo que sospecho que ella es una loca y que escuche que estaba planeando con hacernos daño? ¿se lo digo así no más?

- Porque… porque - me mira con insistencia - porque tengo un mal presentimiento hacia ella… es como si tramara algo, no se - muevo los brazos con desesperación y el me ve confundido.

- ¿Dices qué?

- Si, lo que escuchaste - sigue confundido y yo solo lo abrazo, escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho - un día la escuche hablando en su oficina y dijo que… que estaba planeando algo y que… - lo abrazo con más fuerza - que quiere deshacerse de todos, empezando por mi - digo lo último en voz baja y me hundo más en su pecho.

Peeta tarda en responder y solo me acaricia la espalda suavemente. Yo sigo tomándolo con fuerza y deseando que por lo menos no crea que estoy loca.

- ¿Estás segura? - su pregunta me abruma y me hace separarme de él. Peeta al mirarme se da cuenta de mi descontento y alcanza en tomarme del brazo cuando comienzo a caminar - ey, espera - me toma con fuerza y me hace mirarle a la cara de nuevo.

- No Peeta ¿crees que lo que digo no es verdad? Porque si es así, te dejo con tu lavada de cerebro - contesto ya comenzando a enojarme.

- ¿Lavado…? ¡Katniss por favor! ¿Qué cosas dices? Mírame - yo me niego al principio, pero es inevitable no hacerle caso - Katniss, perdona si te estoy haciendo pensar lo que no es, discúlpame de verdad, pero no puedo asimilar eso tan rápido… es difícil conocer a una persona y de un segundo a otro, descubrir que te quiere matar… es confuso - baja su mirada al suelo y puedo sentir como se tensa.

- Peeta, tranquilo… yo no quise alterarte, pero tú me pediste que dijera lo que sentía y pues, eso es - lo tomo fuerte de las manos - entiende que te acabo de recuperar y el solo pensar que alguien pueda hacerte daño me hace desesperar y, no se… entiéndeme por favor. Sé que tú la conoces mejor que yo y solo lo digo para que lo tengas en cuenta y espero que puedas creerme - Peeta sube la mirada y lleva una mano a mi mejilla.

- Confío en ti - me sorprendo y me dejo llevar por el roce de su mano - no quiero que te sientas abrumada y mucho menos asustada. Me cuesta todavía asimilarlo, pero si es por ti, estaré dispuesto a creer en lo que me digas - se que para el puede ser confuso, ya que como dijo, conoció a alguien distinto a la que le estoy pintando, pero no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados, ella tiene un misterio y temo que pueda perjudicar la vida de Peeta.

Luego de calmarnos un poco, seguimos nuestro camino y llegamos a la sala, pero esta vez, no se nos quedan viendo detenidamente como ya lo han hecho las demás personas; en cambio, siguen con sus conversaciones y solo es Finnick quien nos recibe y nos sonríe como siempre.

Esta vez me siento junto con Peeta y a mi otro lado está Finnick. Johanna ya se dio cuenta y lanza miradas picaronas a nuestra dirección, pero como ya la conozco mejor, solo sonrío y trato de ignorar.

- Buenos días a todos - Coin aparece en la sala y se sienta en su silla habitual - ya están listos los videos grabados en el Distrito 12 y los que se anexaron luego. Gracias señor Odair y Abernathy por tal información, estoy segura que ellos no se esperarán el escuchar dichos relatos - se dirige a ellos y puedo ver como Finnick desvía la mirada de al frente ¿Qué habrán dicho en los videos? - estos serán transmitidos al momento en que el escuadrón se encuentre en el Capitolio para la misión de rescate, por lo que puedo asegurar que eso será esta misma noche - abro los ojos por el asombro y me siento a la orilla de la silla.

- ¿Esta noche? - pregunta Mags sorprendida también.

- Así es, el escuadrón saldrá para el Capitolio hoy mismo, luego de terminada esta reunión. Beetee ya tiene el código de la señal que utilizará y podrá hacer que se transmita justo cuando el presidente se encuentre dando su discurso de esta noche.

Finnick se pone nervioso y comienza a mover la pierna con insistencia.

- ¿Está todo bien calculado? - pregunta al cabo de unos segundos con voz preocupada.

- Por supuesto señor Odair. Nosotros vamos a cumplir con la misión, ya verá que lograremos tener con nosotros a los rehenes - contesta Coin con suficiencia.

- Espero que si - dice Peeta en un susurro y yo le tomo la mano por debajo de la mesa.

- También quisiera pedirle mis disculpas al señor Mellark por lo sucedido el día de ayer - Peeta levanta la mirada asombrado y mira a Coin - pero es bueno verlo de nuevo junto la señorita Katniss ¿no es así? - pregunta y sonríe de medio lado ¡Ja! No le creo nada de lo que dice, ella puede llegar a ser igual a su hija, quien por cierto, nos mira de reojo y puedo jurar que está apretando con fuerza su mandíbula. No te saldrás con la tuya Brent.

- Si señora. Ya se aclararon las cosas - responde y coloca erguido en la silla.

- Bien, con este tema ya arreglado, podemos comenzar a hablar sobre lo que el comandante Hawthorne descubrió en el Distrito 12 - Gale está de pie y detrás de la silla de Haymitch. Su rostro se mantiene inexpresivo y en realidad no me gusta verlo así de distante - el siguió el rastro de lo que parece ser una pequeña base en el bosque a las afueras del distrito, afirmando así que el 12 no está del todo deshabitado - comenta Coin y se levanta de la silla - también descubrió que mantienen contacto con otras fuerzas y lo más probable es que sean directas del Capitolio.

- Pero ¿qué tendrían que hacer allí si se supone que en ese distrito no se encuentra nada más que escombros y cadáveres? - la pregunta de Johanna es muy cierta ¿por qué tendrían que estar allí?

- Buena acotación Mason. Beetee trató de conectarse con las señales de ellos, pero al parecer se mantienen muy cerrados con ellas, así que se seguirá investigando.

- La verdad es que descubrí algo hace unos momentos - comenta Beetee algo apenado.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Nos podría decir por favor? - Coin lo mira detenidamente y a la espera.

- Es una señal con un código distinto a los ya usados por las fuerzas del Capitolio - afirma con el ceño fruncido - es como si formaran parte de otras fuerzas - no entiendo muy bien ¿a qué se refiere con eso? ¿tenemos otros enemigos a parte del Capitolio?

- ¿Cómo puede usted afirmar eso? - pregunta Allyson en voz alta y, si no es mi imaginación, lo hizo un tanto alterada.

- Simple - responde Beetee, que al parecer tampoco pasó desapercibida la reacción de ella - los códigos utilizados por el Capitolio siempre comienzan con una letra y luego viene un serial de dos grupos de números que van desde el trescientos hasta el quinientos, para luego seguir con un código que permite saber su ubicación. Por ejemplo, las fuerzas que atacaron al Distrito 4, su señal comenzaba con la letra "C" - toma un lapicero con una luz en la punta y luego comienza a anotar en una pizarra que se proyecta sobre la mesa, tal cual lo hacen las pantallas donde se transmiten los mensajes del Capitolio. Anota la letra y luego escribe en el los números trescientos cuarenta y luego el cuatrocientos sesenta y ocho - luego de los números vienen otros códigos con letras y números, los cuales son algo así como cotas que me permiten ver a través de mi dispositivo su lugar de ubicación y hasta su próximo destino - todos nos quedamos en silencio al escuchar la explicación de Beetee. Sinceramente es un genio de la tecnología.

- Aja y ¿cuál es la diferencia de la otra señal? - esta vez todos dirigimos la mirada hacia ella, pero Allyson se inmuta y nos ignora. Mmm esta actitud suya no es común.

- Bueno, la señal que estaba en el 12 comienza con la letra "C", pero luego - toma el lapicero de nuevo y escribe el número trescientos quince y trescientos noventa y siete, para luego escribir la letra "B" y los números veintidós y sesenta - verá señorita, la letra principal es igual a las otras señales…

- Pero ahí se encuentran dos números que se encuentran en el intervalo que dijo - comenta Chaff algo confundido.

- Cierto, pero hay un detalle importante - todos lo vemos confundidos y el ríe como si fuera lo más obvio - si, es cierto que están en el intervalo que dije, pero como verán los de la señal del Distrito 4 son números pares - señala los primeros números que anoto en la pizarra - trescientos cuarenta… pero los de la otra señal son impares - hace lo mismo y señala los números de abajo - trescientos quince - sonríe - pero la cosa es que las fuerzas del Capitolio trabajan con números pares - señala la pizarra - no con impares.

Todos nos mantenemos en silencio y puedo ver el desconcierto en la cara de Allyson, Ahora si, ella está muy rara con respecto a esto.

- Vaya, gran investigación - comenta Chaff y luego silba al acercarse más a la pizarra.

- Es bueno saberlo Beetee, ahora tenemos que investigar el por qué de su estadía en el 12. Esto nos puede servir de mucho si es que el Capitolio decidió formar otro escuadrón y así burlarnos - sigo mirando a Allyson y ella solo mira hacia un punto en la mesa ¿qué estarás escondiendo?

Peeta no se mueve de la silla, pero al cabo de unos segundos toma con fuerza mi mano y lanza una mirada hacia Allyson también ¿Qué estará pensando ahora? ¿Será que estará recordando lo que dije sobre ella?

- Muy bien, ya pueden retirarse y les informo a la señorita Everdeen y Mason que las esperan en el salón de entrenamiento, al igual que al señor Odair y Mellark. Se les necesita bien preparados por si quieren participar en nuestros batallones - Coin me mira de reojo y luego sale de la sala.

Luego de salir de allí, me dirijo junto con Peeta, Johanna y Finnick hacia el salón de entrenamiento, en donde nos prepararán para formar parte de un escuadrón. Ninguno de nosotros comentó nada sobre la reunión, pero es cuando ya estamos dentro del salón y entrenando con unas armas, que Johanna rompe el silencio.

- Loco ¿no? - ríe y dispara al blanco - ese Beetee es un completo nerd - vuelve a disparar y sonríe a ver que le atinó de nuevo. Yo sigo sin responder y es Finnick quien habla primero.

- ¿Qué más podríamos esperar de él? Y pensándolo bien, eso si que está raro ¿por qué tendrían que enviar otro escuadrón con una señal distinta? ¿será que ya saben que les estamos siguiendo el rastro?

- O tienen otros planes - digo y disparo justo en el blanco - puede que sea así ¿no lo creen? - ellos me ven algo indecisos, pero eso puede llegar a pasar ¿no? Snow debe ya sospechar que nuestras fuerzas están al pendiente de sus señales, por lo que pudo enviar ese otro escuadrón. Pero, también está la opción de que ese escuadrón tenga otras misiones que cumplir.

- No lo sé Katniss, puede que tengas razón, pero también está el que Snow ya sepa que Beetee se mantiene de chismoso y eso si podría ser peligroso…

- ¿Vieron cómo se puso? - la pregunta de Peeta nos toma desprevenidos y volteamos hacia el.

- ¿De quién hablas? - pregunta Finnick.

- De Allyson… ¿fui el único que noto algo raro en su actitud con Beetee? - deja el arma que estaba utilizando y la coloca en una esquina.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Igual de descarada y zorra?

- Johanna - Finnick le reprocha, pero puedo ver como intenta esconder una sonrisa.

- No… de preocupada y algo alterada - Peeta me ve y asiente - fue muy raro.

- Pensándolo bien, si tienes razón - razona Johanna y coloca también su arma a un lado - ¿será que tiene algo que ver? - ella suelta de repente y los tres la vemos con desconcierto - ¿qué? Eso puede pasar. Mírenlo desde este punto - une sus manos y luego nos hace señas para que nos acerquemos a ella - siempre anda con actitud hipócrita y algo amargada - dice y mira a Peeta específicamente - pero también está el que tiene un no se que… da mala espina para resumir.

- Oye, eso no es tanta novedad…

- Pero - ella interrumpe a Finnick - tengo con que sospechar - levanta sus cejas y prosigue - ayer cuando estabas en el 12, la escuche hablar con alguien por teléfono. Yo me encontraba en mis labores, pero cuando fui a buscar una cosa, la encontré en la esquina de uno de los pasillos que dirigen al cuartel de armas y ahí estaba conversando, más bien discutiendo con alguien por teléfono diciendo que tenían que seguir buscando y que no se les podía escapar, además que daba órdenes en códigos y luego dijo algo que no entendí muy bien, solo la última frase cuando dijo algo como que tenían que ir al 2.

- ¿Al Distrito 2 dices? - pregunto y ella asiente para afirmar.

- Si ¿qué les parece? - pregunta y sonríe con suficiencia.

- Apresurado, pero interesante - comenta Finnick también sonriendo.

- Es una locura ¿cómo vamos a saber si se refería a ese escuadrón en especial?

- Peeta, esa tipa está loca, ya con ser hija de Coin lo afirma - responde Johanna con exasperación - además ¿por qué tendría que reclamarle a alguien por teléfono para que encontrara a quien sabe quién? Y de paso saber códigos que manejan solamente las fuerzas militares ¿acaso ella pertenece a una? No lo creo.

- Y amenazar con hacernos daño - comento de repente y Finnick y Johanna me ven con asombro.

- ¿Qué diji…?

- Ella está planeando algo para hacernos daño… en especial a mi - los miro a los ojos y luego miro a Peeta - pero al parecer, por lo que entendí, ya comenzó con Peeta - el abre los ojos con asombro y me toma de la mano.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Ella estaba hablando con una chica en su oficina, ya hace varias semanas atrás y… estaba comentando que ya había terminado con la primera fase de un plan y que luego seguiría con la siguiente y en esa, me incluía a mi y a ustedes - digo y siento miedo de que ella lo vaya a cumplir.

- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes chiflada? ¿Pudiste habernos avisado? No se, tal vez para tener al menos un crucifijo y un collar de ajo en la puerta.

- Lo siento, pero tenía miedo y Haymitch me dijo que no me adelantara y que siguiera atenta - Johanna bufa y camina para tomar de nuevo su arma.

- El tuvo razón, quizá con esto ya podemos sacar conclusiones y pues… decir que hay que tenerle el ojo puesto desde ahora - Finnick me toma de los hombros y luego dirige la mirada hacia Peeta - descuiden, vamos a investigar mejor para así sacar más conclusiones - me sonríe de medio lado - además, contamos con la Chica en Llamas de nuestro lado ¿no? - Peeta sonríe y camina hacia mi.

- Saldremos de esta - me sonríe más, pero puedo ver el miedo en sus ojos. No quiero perderlo de nuevo y si Allyson está dispuesta a hacer que eso pase, no se como pueda reaccionar.

Al parecer ya está dicho, tenemos dos nuevos enemigos que enfrentar: Snow y Allyson.

_**Pov Allyson**_

Todo este asunto me está colmando la paciencia, pero no puedo rendirme, no ahora. Katniss Everdeen y su gente no saben con quien se están metiendo y estoy dispuesta a comenzar a atacar desde ahora.

Espero que el repique del teléfono suene por cuarta vez y luego escucho que me contestan.

- ¿Si? - habla la voz del otra lado del auricular.

- Soy yo. Tengo que informarle que ya tomé la decisión y pienso comenzar desde ahora - hablo con rapidez y en voz baja para que no me escuchen. Estoy en mi oficina, pero ciertamente siento que en este distrito no existe la privacidad.

- Muy bien - ríe y se aclara la voz - entonces ¿para cuando va a ser? Porque déjeme informarle señorita, que no doy segundas oportunidades y lamentablemente mi paciencia ya está llegando a su límite - contesta el tipo con voz calmada.

- No se preocupe, yo siempre cumplo con mis promesas y tenga claro que esta vez tendrá lo que espera - y si que lo tendrá. No sabe lo que le espera.

- De acuerdo. Es un placer trabajar con usted señorita Brent - odio escucharlo decir mi apellido, pero tengo que contenerme, no pienso darle sospechas.

- Igualmente señor - respondo con inocencia.

- Nos vemos pronto - entonces cuelga y me deja pensando en las mil y un maneras para terminar con esto.

Si los de aquí quieren guerra, pues guerra tendrán. Dejaré que se confíen, pero luego ya verán en realidad con que se metieron. Empezando con ella, con Katniss.

* * *

**Peeta y Katniss por fin volvieron a estar juntos, pero eso trae problemas, ya que Allyson no se quedará con los brazos cruzados al ver como Katniss va ganando las batallas poco a poco ¿Ustedes piensan los mismo?**

**Madge sobrevivió mucho tiempo sola en el Distrito 12 y es bueno tenerla con vida en el 13. Katniss necesitará de otra mano amiga.**

**Pero la actitud de Allyson es la que llama más la atención ¿no creen? ¿Por qué se pondría tan nerviosa y alterada cuando Beetee explicó lo de las señales del escuadrón que se encontraba en el Distrito 12? ¿Será que ella sabe algo que los demás no? Y sobretodo, el dato que dio Johanna es valioso ¿Podría confirmar las suposiciones de Katniss?**

**Ojala les haya gustado y espero seguir contando con sus comentarios y buenos deseos, porque me motivan **** Besos!**

_**Sole713: **_Gracias! Me alegra el que te haya gustado y pues si, ese beso estaba siendo esperado por muchos y es bueno que hayan sido interrumpidos como ya es costumbre. Ahora lo que queda es Peeta siga recordando y las cosas con Allyson, bueno… en los siguientes capítulos se sabrán

Un abrazo enorme! Espero que estés bien. Cuídate!

_**ErandiGuz:**_ Descuida! Yo también he estrado ocupada con la universidad y entiendo eso de tener tiempo :S … Espero que sigas disfrutando de la trama ;) Muchos saludos y panes de Peeta!

_**EllaCampbell:**_ Vecina! Qué bueno que ya has reparado tus lentes y que no paso a mayores (es decir, muerte súbita). Ya me imagino el salto que diste jajaja yo suelo hacer lo mismo cuando veo las actualizaciones en mi correo de los fics que leo en fanfiction xD Así que no eres la única!

¿Viste que somos parecidas? Jajaja de verdad que me alegra tener una gemela extranjera, MD y Power Rangers que comparte los mismos gustos que yo, aunque mi amor por Harry Potter no sea tanto como el que le tengo a Twilight… Bueno, como sea xD

Estaba segura que te encantaría el capitulo, y como ves no me equivoqué! Sabía que te emocionarías porque ese beso estaba siendo esperado por muchos t estaba segura que por mi mucho más, por lo que no me sorprende :D

Sobre Gale, pues él tendrá mucha más presencia en los demás capítulos, así que puedes ir preparando tus insultitos jajajaj al igual que los de Allyson (aunque estos son más potentes y con un plan de asesinato de por medio). Y pues sobre Madge… Tan tan tan taaan! Solo puede decir que fue una idea de esas que vienen de momento y me pareció justo el no dejarla morir Ella es importante.

Estoy sospechando en que tu hermana y la mía también son gemelas… mmmm es muy raro ¿no lo crees? xD Sinceramente estoy sopesando que el dicho de que hay una persona igual a ti en otra parte del mundo, es cierto.

Un abrazo grande a mi ahijado y otro más grande para ti! Muchos saludos desde Venezuela y te envío panes de Peeta para tu disfrute y afiches de Finnick para tu deleite ocular jajajaja Cuídate!

_**Mizu:**_ Hello! Es tener a alguien que te comprende, los exámenes son ahora el pan de cada uno de mis días :s Pero hay que seguir adelante!

En cuanto a Katniss y Peeta, me pareció que ya sería hora de juntarlos y que él comenzara a recordar, pero en los siguientes capítulos muchas cosas sucederán y se necesita de la fortaleza de Katniss para que pueda superarlas.

Sobre Finnick yo comparto lo mismo! Es un tipazo y un increíble amigo :D También lo creo de Johanna y me gusta mucho incluirla más en la historia porque en el original eso no sucedió

La situación de Madge es otra cosa que quise incluir y pues, puede que tenga algo importante que decir. Yo igualmente comparto lo mismo que tu al decir que ella es un personaje importante y es una lástima que en la peli no la hayan incluido Quiero ver a Madge en la peli siguienteeee! Jajaja hay que hacer una huelga xD

Espero que te encuentres bien y que te vaya super en la esucela! Gracias por los panes y yo te envío unos devuelta ;) Cuídate!

_**AHutcherson:**_ Oohh ¿De verdad lloraste? ¡Vaya! Es bueno saber que te ha gustado :D La escena del encuentro fue lo que más me costó escribir, por lo que me agrada saber que tuvo buenos resultados! Finnick es un completo amor y también lo amo *-* Pero Peeta siempre va a estar de primero! Saludos y que estés bien.

_**vane-.-16: **_Me alegra el que te haya gustado y si, fue romántico *-* esa fue lo que más me costó en escribir, pero es bueno saber que ha gustado. Sobre tus suposiciones, debo decir que vas por buen camino, por lo que pronto se sabrá por completo lo sucedido. Espero que te encuentres bien y te mando muchos saludos Abrazos.

_**Tonks Lunatica:**_ Holaa! Que gusto es leer tu comentario Me alegra saber que te ha gustado y pues, las ideas solo se me vienen de momento jajaja vi muchas telenovelas cuando era pequeña y luego de leer los tres libros, me quedaron ideas revoloteando por mi cabeza. Creo que muchos nos quedamos con huequitos jejej. Espero que los demás capítulos sean de tu agrado. Un abrazo grande.

_**Chrushbut:**_ Holis Si la verdad es que el que haya aparecido Madge tiene un propósito y tal vez tus suposiciones sean ciertas xD Pero es mejor esperar y que sea sorpresa. Sobre Peeta y Katniss solo tengo que decir que ellos merecen estar juntos y ese beso fue muy esperado, pero de ahora en adelante Katniss tendrá que ser muy fuerte :S

Espero que te encuentres bien! Muchos saludos.


	25. El rescate

**Capitulo 25**

"**El rescate"**

Los entrenamientos son arduos; después de nuestra conversación nos disponemos a realizar todo tipo de ejercicios impuestos por la comandante Jackson, quién se mantiene a cargo en estos momentos.

Nos informan de una prueba que debemos realizar para que así puedan asignarnos a un pelotón en donde trabajaremos. Finnick ya fue asignado a uno, ya que ha trabajado con las fuerzas anteriormente. En cambio, Johanna, Peeta y yo si debemos realizar las pruebas que, según Finnick, contienen factores sorpresa.

Toda la mañana, a pesar de estar ocupada, no dejo de pensar en el rescate en el Capitolio. Gale irá y eso me pone nerviosa. Él es mi amigo y no quiero que le suceda nada.

- ¿Estás bien? - me pregunta Peeta, quién me toma de la mano mientras caminamos para salir del campo de entrenamiento.

- Si… si, estoy bien - respondo pero al parecer no le convence mucho, puesto a que hace una mueca y no llega a decir nada más.

Me gustaría ir al Capitolio, quisiera ser yo quien rescate a Cinna y a los demás. Quiero encontrarme con Snow de frente y mostrarle que no le tengo miedo y que lo único que voy a hacer es matarlo con mis propias manos, si es posible.

Odio que me retengan, estoy cansada que piensen que soy débil y que no puedo llegar a hacer las cosas. Coin piensa que mi presencia allá es muy peligrosa, pero aunque lo tengo claro, todavía siento la necesidad de presentarme allá y terminar de una vez por todas con todo este lío y cumplir mi promesa de acabar con el. Es frustrante el no poder hacer nada y quedarme aquí esperando a que regresen.

Todos están ansiosos por lo que vaya a pasar hoy y se refleja en la actitud de los que saben realmente que es lo que harán. Pude ver tensión por parte de los guardias que se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento y sé que ellos deben estar muy informados sobre ello.

De nuevo se me viene a la mente la cara de Gale y siento un vacío en el estómago ¿qué pasa si no logra salir con vida? Esa pregunta ronda por mi cabeza como un remolino y me hace sentir un sentimiento de protección, igual al que siento cuando se trata de Prim o incluso con Peeta. Debo verlo antes de que se vaya; tengo que hacerlo.

- Katniss ¿te sucede algo verdad? - escucho la pregunta de Peeta y me doy cuenta que me he detenido en el medio del pasillo.

- Yo… - lo miro a la cara y él me ve preocupado, al mismo tiempo que debe estar preguntándose el por qué de mi actitud - disculpa… pero tengo que hacer algo - digo y salgo corriendo en dirección contraria hacia el lugar donde seguro debe estar y que, según mis cálculos, puede que ya esté a punto de irse.

Escucho que Peeta me llama, pero aunque me duela dejarlo sin respuestas, creo que es mucho mejor así, no quiero que se sienta mal al escuchar que necesito ver a Gale.

Sigo corriendo en dirección a la base donde se encuentran los aerodeslizadores que llevarán al escuadrón del 13 hacia el Capitolio. Me topo de vez en cuando con soldados que me miran extrañados y luego se dan cuenta de quién soy e impiden mi paso, pero tal vez sea por la adrenalina del momento que logro esquivarlos y salgo airosa de su intento por detenerme.

Luego de recorrer otro estrecho, llego a la base y justo como pensé, ya veo que se encuentran abordando los aerodeslizadores, por lo que tomo aire y corro hacia allá.

- ¡Esperen! - grito y agito mi brazo derecho para que me presten atención - ¡esperen por favor! - sigo gritando, hasta que por fin logro captar la mirada de un soldado, quién indica con la mano que me aparte - ¡no! - le digo y de repente siento que me sujetan de los brazos; yo forcejeo con quienes me estén tomando para impedir que me lleven de vuelta, pero luego de unos pocos segundos intentando zafarme de ellos, veo a Gale que sale del aerodeslizador que se encuentra al frente.

- ¿Katniss? - forcejeo más, pero los tipos son más fuertes que yo - déjenla - él les ordena, pero igualmente siento la presión en los brazos.

- No podemos señor, está obstruyendo el paso - le responde uno de los soldados.

- Suéltenla - les ordena de nuevo, pero esta vez con un poco más de autoridad. Él se convirtió muy rápido en alguien importante en este batallón; la verdad no entiendo como lo hizo, tal vez Coin le tomo mucha confianza en tan poco tiempo.

Poco a poco voy sintiendo que se ablanda el agarre a mis brazos y volteo a mirarles la cara a cada uno, para luego darme cuenta que llamé la atención de muchos aquí, ya que se encuentran viendo la escena con curiosidad y asombro - otra comidilla más en mi diagnóstico de persona mentalmente no apta - pienso con ironía.

- ¿Qué diablos pretendes hacer? - Gale me pregunta con reproche; yo solo lo miro y tomo aire para poder organizar las ideas.

- La verdad… no lo se - bufa por mi respuesta y luego se lleva una mano a su cara y se aprieta el puente de su nariz con sus dedos pulgar e índice, tal cual hace cuando se encuentra estresado.

- Katniss ¿te estás dando cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? - pregunta cerrando sus ojos y apretando todavía el puente de su nariz - ¿tienes alguna idea de ello? - su voz me reprocha con severidad y provoca que por impulso, de un paso hacia atrás.

- Lo siento - respondo en voz baja - pero no podía dejarte ir así - digo y varios dirigen su mirada hacia mi; seguro deben estar pensando el por qué estoy aquí diciéndole estas cosas cuando se supone que tengo una relación con otro. Definitivamente daré mucho de que hablar.

Gale se relaja un poco y dirige su mirada hacia mi. Noto curiosidad e incredulidad en sus ojos por las palabras que acabo de decir, por lo que duda por un momento y luego se voltea para subir de nuevo al aerodeslizador.

- Espera - zafo mi brazo nuevamente del agarre de uno de los soldados y corro el pequeño estrecho que nos separa para ir a mi encuentro con él. Gale se detiene, pero sigue dándome la espalda - solo… solo quiero saber si todo va a salir bien. Quiero contar con que te podré ver de nuevo - digo, pero él no hace nada, ni se mueve, lo cual me provoca desesperación.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? - pregunta pero sin darse la vuelta todavía - sabes muy bien que podemos hacerlo - se voltea lentamente pero sin mirarme - estamos preparados. No entiendo el por qué vienes aquí para decirme eso - posa sus ojos sobre mi y esta vez me siento obligada a apartar la mirada a un lado.

- Porque me preocupo por ti - respondo al cabo de unos segundos - eres mi amigo… mi mejor amigo - dirijo la mirada hacia el de nuevo y me veo reflejada en sus ojos grises, iguales a los míos. Aunque mantiene una actitud firme, me doy cuenta que se debate en sus pensamientos y un brillo de tristeza se hacen ver de repente.

Lo estoy haciendo de nuevo; estoy jugando con sus sentimientos. Qué patética soy.

- Entiendo - responde y se acerca a mi - debes recordar la promesa que te hice cuando estábamos en el 12 - respira hondo y me toma de la mano - voy a estar bien y volveré, te lo aseguro - ¿por qué hago esto? ¿por qué no simplemente lo dejo ir y ya? Pero es que siempre viene a mi ese sentimiento de protección hacia él que hace que no pueda estar tranquila sin saber que esté seguro y que se mantenga con vida. Soy egoísta, demasiado para mi gusto.

- Debemos irnos, estamos perdiendo tiempo - le informan a Gale y él asiente con la cabeza.

- Tengo que ir - da un apretón a mi mano y poco a poco va soltándola, hasta que solo se rozan nuestros dedos, tal cual hicimos cuando nos despedidos ayer en la alambrada del 12.

- Cuídate - le digo cuando ya está en la puerta del aerodeslizador y sonríe de medio lado dándome a entender que lo hará.

- ¡Katniss! - me llama cuando ya estoy caminando de vuelta y me volteo rápidamente, para verlo allí de pie todavía, pero con una sonrisa se lleva los tres dedos centrales de su mano izquierda a la boca y luego alza su mano para hacer la señal del Distrito 12, la cual puede significar una despedida, pero de igual forma, una muestra de fortaleza y seguridad. Yo luego hago lo mismo y sonrío antes de verlo entrar en el aerodeslizador y ser guiada hasta la salida de la base ya con la certeza de que logrará cumplir su promesa y que regresará con Cinna, Frederick y Annie junto con él.

Luego de estar por unos momentos a solas, decido ir a buscar a Peeta para pedirle disculpas por cómo me comporte, seguro debió estar preocupado y tal vez un poco molesto por cómo lo deje, simplemente mi actitud no fue del todo buena, viéndolo desde el punto en que ahora estoy con él y que lo amo, pero sinceramente no puedo dejar de preocuparme por Gale, ya que nosotros tenemos un vínculo desde hace mucho.

Es patético tener que pensar en tantas cosas a la vez ¿por qué a mi?

- A ti te estaba buscando Katniss - me detengo bruscamente al escuchar la voz de Allyson detrás de mi.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿En que soy buena? - pregunto y le encaro. Ella solo se cruza de brazos y sonríe.

- Era para decirte lo bien que salió el propo que grabaron en el 12, cantas muy bien debo decir - sonríe con hipocresía y ciertamente me gustaría acabar con ella con un buen golpe. Pero tengo que controlarme - respira hondo Katniss, solo respira - me digo y trato de responderle con "amabilidad".

- Gracias. Todo fue espontáneo, deberías felicitar al equipo por el trabajo y por haber captado la escena, yo la verdad no sabía que me grababan - respondo con inocencia, pero yo se muy bien que Pollux estaba detrás de mi grabando; solo miento para jugar con ella un rato.

- Si, tienes razón - une sus manos y se acerca más a mi - al parecer se está organizando una salida al Distrito 8. Recibí la idea esta mañana después de la junta. Sería una buena idea que compartas con las personas de ese distrito, ya que, como bien sabrás, te tienen mucha estima y sobretodo confían en ti y en los mensajes que das - coloca una mano en mi hombro derecho y sonríe - así que hay que aprovechar esa oportunidad para darle al Capitolio una muestra de que el Sinsajo está compartiendo con la población afectada y que está dispuesta a ayudar ¿no te parece? - su idea no está para nada mal, pero escuchándolo de ella me da cierta cosita, una punzada que no logro descifrar en este momento.

- Si, me parece bien la idea ¿para cuándo será? - le pregunto siguiéndole el juego.

- Pues… para cuando lleguen las tropas del Capitolio, Boggs estará encargado en ir con nosotros y Paylor ya le informaron, así que lo más probable es que sea después de que los rehenes estén a salvo aquí - quita su mano de mi hombro y saca de su bolsillo uno de esos artefactos muy parecido al que posee Haymitch y revisa con detenimiento algo en el - también será como una muestra al Capitolio de que mantienes contacto con el pueblo y que también te encuentras trabajando junto con otras personas importantes en este movimiento - comenta sin apartar la vista del aparato.

- ¿A quiénes te refieres?

- A tus amigos Finnick y Peeta - dice como si fuera la cosa más obvia de todas - claro, Peeta no cuenta en ese término de "amigos" - hace énfasis en la palabra amigos y simula unas comillas con sus dedos - tener a los amantes trágicos del Distrito 12 de nuestro lado nos hará sacar ventaja, por lo que debemos aprovechar esa oportunidad - el tono de su voz es algo amargo, pero me gusta saber cómo le enoja. Es música para mis oídos.

- Descuida, daremos nuestra mejor imagen - hago lo mismo que ella y coloco una mano en su hombro - cuenta con ello. No te defraudaremos - le guiño un ojo y sonrío, para luego voltearme para seguir mi camino.

Esto de hacer enojar a Allyson se está haciendo de lo más divertido ¿por qué no lo pensé antes? Ver su reacción cuando hable sobre Peeta y yo fue muy gracioso, seguro ahora debe estar revolviéndose en sus entrañas. Y ahora que lo asimilo, voy a ir al Distrito 8 y Finnick y Peeta estarán ahí también, lo cual me dará más valor para lo que tenga que ver. Estoy abrumada todavía por como vi mi distrito destruido y saber que el 8 va por ese mismo camino, me da mucha tristeza; no quiero que esas personas sigan sufriendo por culpa de Snow y sus fuerzas. Estoy harta de todo esto.

Por ahora tengo que estar ocupada, debo hacer algo para distraerme y no pensar en cómo deben estar planeando el escuadrón donde esta Gale entrar al Capitolio. Quiero verlos a todos con vida, pero puede llegar a que suceda un incidente ¿por qué nunca se puede estar seguro de algo?

- Katniss ¡aquí estás! - me sobresalto por el tono efusivo de Beetee. Estos nervios me están afectando últimamente - oh, disculpa si te asuste - me dice luego de ver mi reacción.

- No, tranquilo… estoy bien - el asiente y luego vuelve a sonreír - ¿sucede algo?

- No, para nada. Te estaba buscando para mostrarte algo; creo que te ayudaría a no pensar en lo de hoy - hace una pequeña mueca - ¿puedes?

- Oh, si claro. Será bueno saber - le respondo más animada.

- Y Peeta también está inivitado. Wiress fue por el - dice y me guiña un ojo.

- Gracias.

Lo sigo hasta el piso en donde se encuentra su lugar de trabajo en las armas, pero en lugar de doblar a la izquierda, lo hace a la derecha y me guía por un pasillo que no pensé que existiera aquí. Es más iluminado y posee un aire más cálido. Todavía no se para dónde me lleva, él dijo que era una sorpresa, por lo que estoy ansiosa por saber que es.

Luego de caminar por otro pasillo más corto, me detengo asombrada por lo que se encuentra frente a mi. Solo una ventanilla, solo una, nos separa de una réplica de una pradera iluminada por un sol artificial y rodeado de flores y pequeños arbustos que hacen de ella un lugar hermoso.

- ¿Qué te parece? - Beetee me pregunta y abre la puerta de vidrio que me da paso a la pradera. Todavía sigo embobada y no sé qué responder, es un lugar relajante e inimaginable para quienes son ajenos a este distrito subterráneo.

- Es… muy bonito - digo ya sintiendo el calor en mis brazos - es… ¡Por Dios! ¿Esto lo estuviste trabajando? - le pregunto algo exaltada y el ríe por mi reacción.

- La verdad no. Este sitio ya estaba aquí cuando llegamos, solo que trabaje en unos retoques y cambié unas cosas - dice en tono alegre - por ejemplo, las plantas que ves por allá son alteradas genéticamente - volteo hacia ellas y me quedo admirando el color morado tan intenso que posee en sus pétalos y unas pequeñas franjas rojas en sus bordes. Destacan entre las demás.

- Son hermosas - me acerco a ellas y las miro detenidamente.

- Las plantamos hace unos días y tengo que decir que florecen muy rápido.

- Wow, si que te has esforzado - volteo hacia él - gracias por traerme aquí.

- No tienes por qué agradecer, más bien esto fue planeado con un motivo especial y era este precisamente.

- No entiendo - el me mira y ríe, para luego señalar todo a su alrededor.

- Para darle algo de vida a este distrito y sobre todo para que muchos de los residentes de aquí se sientan como en casa - es cierto, esta pradera me da un aire hogareño y aunque no es la imagen del bosque en donde permanecí tantos ratos cazando, igualmente me hace sentir libre y tranquila.

- Vaya - la voz de asombro de Finnick me sobresalta y me hace voltear la mirada hacia la puerta en donde se encuentra el junto con Peeta - ¿esto es real? - silba y camina admirando una pequeña mariposa que pasó cerca de su brazo derecho - decretado, Beetee eres un genio - le da un apretón de manos y queda de pie mirando las flores.

- Es muy hermoso, no sabía que esto pudiera existir aquí - Peeta observa con detenimiento la estancia y luego posa sus ojos sobre mi, haciendo que un cosquilleo me recorra la espalda.

- Y puedes venir a pintar aquí si lo deseas - le propone Beetee con una sonrisa - me han dicho que eres bueno pintando, así que estas libre de venir aquí para inspirarte muchacho - le da una palmada amistosa en el hombro y camina para encontrarse con Wiress quien nos mira alegre.

- Que lo disfruten - dice ella y le hace una seña a Beetee para salir de la estancia.

Nos dejan a los tres solos en la simulación de pradera y logro sentirme más relajada a comparación de hace unos momentos. Peeta se acerca a mi y me toma de la mano; su tacto es cálido, pero un poco inseguro, así que lo miro y veo reflejado en sus ojos duda, pero de inmediato se me viene a la mente el momento en que salí corriendo en busca de Gale y siento una punzada en el estómago ¿qué estará pensando sobre eso?

- No me lo digas - dice como si estuviera respondiendo a mis pensamientos - solo quiero saber si te encuentras bien - no puedo dejar de perderme en sus ojos azules y de nuevo las palabras tardan en salir.

- Ahora me siento mejor, pero igualmente me siento preocupada - debo serle sincera, se lo prometí.

- Ya verás que todo saldrá bien - me roza la mejilla con su mano libre y me sonríe.

- ¿Y desde cuando te robas mis frases? - bromeo con él y siento como se aliviana el ambiente.

- No lo sé… debe ser por el tiempo que vengo escuchándolas - dice jugando y se acerca a mi para besarme; yo termino de acortar la distancia y nos damos un corto beso.

- Oigan no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero recuerden que todavía sigo aquí - somos interrumpidos por Finnick, pero seguimos con nuestras frentes unidas.

- Muy oportuno Odair - digo con sarcasmo y luego escucho su carcajada.

- Gracias. Pues a mi me llaman el señor oportuno - Peeta no aguanta la risa y se une a sus carcajadas.

- Si que eres tonto, pero me agradas.

Seguimos lo que va de tarde en la pradera, observando las flores, descifrando como hacen para que la supuesta luz solar se refleje y también nos sentamos en el césped, contando anécdotas de cada uno y así ayudando a Peeta a recordar.

Pasamos un momento agradable y podría decir que me encantaría volver pronto. Peeta también quiere lo mismo y dijo que vendría a dibujar, mientras que Finnick se apuntaba para posar en uno de sus dibujos. Nos reímos mucho de sus comentarios y me alegro saber que esto le servía como medio de distracción para que se olvidara, al igual que Peeta y yo, de la misión de rescate en el Capitolio.

El momento de relax no duró mucho, ya que Wiress llegó y nos avisó que ya serían transmitidos los mensajes para distraer en el Capitolio. Beetee le informó que ya estaba todo preparado, así que nos invitó a verlo con ella, por lo que la seguimos hasta donde estaba y me sorprendí al ver ahí a todos los que habían estado con nosotros en la arena y también estaba Haymitch, quien a juzgar por su expresión, creo que no le gusta la idea de verlo.

- Esto hay que verlo, tengo que comprobar yo misma que de verdad esta chiflada sabe cantar - comenta Johanna con gracia y se sienta junto con Finnick.

- Créeme, lo hace muy bien - el comentario de Peeta hace que me sonroje y que me gane unas cuantas burlas por parte de Johanna y Finnick. Ese par me pone nerviosa.

En eso la televisión se enciende y muestra el escudo del Capitolio para luego dar paso al himno de Panem. Todos nos quedamos en silencio hasta que este acaba y las cámaras dan pase a la oficina de presidencial en donde Snow se encuentra sentado frente a su escritorio.

Comienza como siempre, saluda a la población y anuncia el motivo de la transmisión, el cual es de información sobre cómo se encuentra actualmente la situación en el Capitolio y en algunos distritos. Informó sobre nuevos levantamientos y el que me sorprendió mucho más fue el que el Distrito 1 se encontrara en malas condiciones, lo cual demuestra hasta qué grado ha llegado la acción de los rebeldes y su propósito de acabar con el gobierno de Snow.

- Todos sabemos que esto es producto de no solo uno, sino de muchos otros que se encuentran manifestándose de manera impulsiva y desconsiderada, poniendo en riesgo la vida de muchos y provocando la destrucción de lo que hasta ahora conocemos.

- De verdad ¿Cuándo será el día en que deje de decir eso?

- Sshh - la calla Haymitch y le sube el volumen al televisor.

- ¿Qué? No me digan que quieren escuchar su discursito - comenta con ironía y se recuesta del espaldar de la silla.

- Este es el momento - dice Haymitch en voz baja y de repente la señal se distorsiona hasta que al final se interrumpe por completo por la imagen de Finnick sentado en un bloque de concreto.

- Muchos piensan que la vida de un vencedor está llena de vítores y riqueza; yo lo creí así - la voz de Finnick en el video muestra un lado sensible y triste. Beetee logró interrumpir la señal perfectamente - nunca llegue a pensar en que después de ganar todo se volvería un completo desastre - hace una pausa y dirige la mirada hacia la cámara - fui utilizado por el Capitolio como uno más de sus personificaciones importantes, llevándose con ellos lo poco que me quedaba. Me obligaron a convertirme en quien no soy, un personaje, un juguete, solo una distracción. También tengo que resaltar que no fui el único en ser considerado para ello; otros vencedores formaban parte de la lista - se queda de nuevo en silencio y luego toma aire profundamente - mi trabajo era simple, yo complacía y quienes estuvieran conmigo me pagaban con secretos; secretos de los cuales, muchos darían de que hablar y provocarían fuertes acusaciones y malos entendidos - sonríe de medio lado con suficiencia y se acomoda para quedar de frente a la cámara - no saben las cosas que se sobre el presidente, una persona que lleva a rastres historias que harían que muchos se echen para atrás ante sus ideales. Abusos, ofensas, recriminaciones, injusticias, crímenes, estafas y pare usted de contar. Snow puede tener a muchos aliados, pero… los puede perder tan rápido como los ganó - todos en la sala estamos tan absortos en lo que escuchamos, que puedo sentir tensión en el ambiente. Finnick nunca había comentado algo parecido y por lo visto, no todos los presentes conocían estos hechos.

Johanna es ahora la que se encuentra más sorprendida, ya que sin duda, el otro vencedor del que comento Finnick fue ella. Todos sabemos que Johanna es reconocida por ser una mujer atractiva y de presencia fuerte en donde se encuentre; no tenemos por qué adivinar de quién Finnick trataba de mencionar. Era obvio y además pude comprobarlo al ver como ella ve a la pantalla del televisor con miedo en sus ojos y también con algo de rabia.

Finnick termina de hablar y de inmediato aparece Haymitch sentándose junto a él. Su rostro demuestra contrariedad y por su gesto pensativo, deduzco que está recordando.

- Para mi todo cambió de la noche a la mañana. Fui elegido para ir a mi muerte, pero por un milagro regrese - suspira y baja la mirada al suelo - solo para mirar como todo lo que me rodeaba se había ido. Mi familia no se encontraba allí para guiarme; fui castigado al haberme sido arrebatado esas personas que creían en mi. Sin duda el campo de fuerza que utilicé a mi favor para ganar me trajo muchos más problemas de los que podría haberme imaginado - sube la mirada de nuevo a la cámara y todavía me encuentro sorprendida al escuchar su relato. Haymitch nunca nos comentó lo que sucedió con su vida al momento de ganar los juegos; estuvo reservado y ahora entiendo el motivo de su amistad con la bebida. Un medio de escape - siempre quise vengar lo que me había sucedido, pero no tuve el momento preciso para hacerlo - su mirada cambia a una con rabia y severidad - ahora… puede comenzar a dudarlo - su comentario se queda en el aire y de repente la señal se ve interrumpida por la del Capitolio, en donde muestra a un presidente con expresión severa. Estoy segura que en este momento debe estar planeando la captura de Finnick y Haymitch.

Sus relatos pueden llegar a dar mucho de qué hablar en la población que se encuentra con duda con referente al Capitolio. Finnick y Haymitch se sinceraron y todo el país pudo verlo. Nunca pensé que llegaría a escuchar sobre lo que tuvieron que pasar y mucho menos la manera en como estaban desafiando a Snow con sus palabras. Pobres los que se encuentren en el camino de Snow cuando salga de su oficina.

Estoy todavía asimilando la información cuando siento que Peeta me toma con fuerza de la mano y se tensa por unos segundos.

- ¿Peeta que pa…? - no termino de preguntar porque me interrumpe mi propia voz… Esperen ¡esa soy yo!

Pollux logró sacar una buena toma de la escena. Ahí me encuentro yo en ese claro con todos esos sinsajos posándose en los árboles que están a mi alrededor. Me miro a mi tan relajada mientras entono cada estrofa de "El Árbol de la Ejecución", canción que mi madre me impedía cantar, pero que ahora le veo un significado y le encuentro un motivo por el cual mi madre no deseaba que la conociera.

La sala se mantiene en silencio hasta que termino de cantar y en ese instante, los sinsajos comienzan a repetir la melodía de la canción, creando nuevas armonías y convirtiéndola así, en una canción memorable.

Peeta no deja de tomar mi mano con fuerza y cuando volteo a mirarle, se encuentra con los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula apretada. No entiendo que le pasa y me asusta el que vaya a tener otra de sus crisis en donde se tensa y sus pupilas se dilatan a tal grado en que el color de sus ojos no se distingue.

- Peeta - le susurro y él se sobresalta por mi voz, pero poco a poco se va relajando más y esta vez respira con pesadez, como si acabara de salir bajo el agua y buscara aire para recobrar el aliento - ¿te encuentras bien? - le pregunto e intento llamar su atención. El voltea hacia mi y certifico que acaba de pasar por esa extraña crisis. Sus pupilas dilatadas hacen que pierda su esencia por un momento; no me gusta verlo así, me aterra el saber que esté pasando por un momento difícil y no quiera decirme.

- Descuida… ya estoy bien - me responde y me acaricia la mejilla. Trato de convencerme de que así es, pero una ligera punzada me hace sentir un presentimiento en mi pecho.

No prestamos atención a lo que sigue, solo después nos damos cuenta de que mi trasmisión a acabado.

- Esta vez contamos con la presencia de una señal intrusa - la voz de Snow me hace regresar la vista a la pantalla - solo esperemos a que disfruten de su momento - el comentario no me cayó muy bien, estoy segura de que esta vez no se quedará de brazos cruzados.

- Ese hombre cada día aterra más - comenta Mags y se levanta de la silla - que bueno que pudiste decir todo eso querido. Espero que esto valga la pena - da un beso en la frente de Finnick y camina hacia Haymitch - lo siento mucho - le dice con pena y coloca una mano en su hombro. El solo le sonríe de medio lado y le toma de la mano.

- Hay cosas que se tienen que superar - responde en voz baja y ella hace una mueca y le da una palmada en el hombro para darle ánimos. Ella es la viva imagen de una abuela que cuida de sus nietos; sus gestos cariñosos y su rostro pasivo, te dan seguridad y te hacen sentir querida.

- ¿Te sientes bien Peeta? - la pregunta de Chaff me hace voltear de nuevo hacia Peeta y veo que se encuentra con la mirada perdida, su agarre a mi mano sigue fuerte y tarda unos segundos en responder.

- S-si… estoy bien - responde, pero eso todavía no me convence.

- Será mejor que vayan a descansar - nos dice Haymitch y nos guía hacia la puerta - cualquier cosa que necesites, me avisas ¿de acuerdo? - le pregunta a Peeta y este le responde asintiendo con la cabeza.

No se si terminó la transmisión del Capitolio; la verdad no me importa ahora. Peeta y yo nos despedimos de los demás y le mandamos felicitaciones a Beetee por si aparece luego. Mis emociones de hoy han dado muchos vuelcos y en este momento me encuentro agotada. Saber que pronto Cinna estará con nosotros, me hace sonreír de alegría, pero al mismo tiempo me aterra saber que quizás algunas cosas no salgan como se esperaba.

Peeta se tranquilizó un poco y luego se ofreció a acompañarme a mi habitación. Ya estando frente a la puerta, decidí preguntarle cómo se sentía.

- No lo sé… te soy sincero, ese mensaje de Finnick y Haymitch me aterra un poco - dice y baja la mirada al suelo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque… no se, temo a que el planee algo mucho peor para nosotros y esta vez no estemos preparados e informados como la otra vez - yo le tomo de la mano y la beso.

- Snow tarde o temprano sería delatado por sus malas jugadas; esto solo le hará sentirse más amenazado, pero nosotros estaremos listos para atacar. Ya muchos distritos están de nuestro lado y eso es una ventaja… bueno, eso pienso que es así - el ríe disimuladamente y sube su mirada a mi rostro.

- ¿No muy convencida?

- Hay que tratar de ser optimistas ¿no crees? - reímos por el comentario tan repetido por todos en este lugar y me dejo relajar con su risa, la cual provoca que mi corazón de un salto.

- Bueno, es mejor que vayas a dormir. Mañana será un día agitado - dice mientras me peina un mechón de cabello detrás de las orejas.

- Si, tienes razón - trato de evitar un bostezo, pero es inútil, así que me gano una burla por parte de él.

- Descansa - se acerca a mi y me besa con ternura, para luego apartarse y caminar en dirección a su habitación, pero sin dejar de voltear hacia mi cada unos cuantos pasos. Le sonrío y cuando lo veo desaparecer por el corredor, cierro la puerta y me encuentro a mi hermana, sonriente y con una mirada picara.

- Esta…

- Deja las burlas patito - le atajo antes de que comience con sus juegos y la abrazo, para luego ir al baño a asearme y colocarme el pijama.

La luz del claro se refleja por las copas de los árboles y me hacen parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarme al resplandor. Solo se escucha el sonido de las aves y uno que otro roedor en el suelo. No tengo mi arco, por lo que solo camino admirando el paisaje, hasta que un viento fuerte me perturba y me hace correr para cubrirme de las hojas y ramas que vuelan a mi alrededor. En eso, escucho unas voces que me gritan, pero al principio no puedo entenderles bien; son voces agudas y graves que hacen eco por todo el lugar y yo solo logro cubrirme las orejas con las manos para impedir que me sigan atormentando.

- Eres la culpable. Tu nos mataste - me sobresalto al escuchar una voz conocida y que me dice a gritos que soy la culpable de su muerte - no me ayudaste - la voz de Rue resuena y me provoca un dolor en el pecho por cómo me reprocha el que no le haya salvado ¿por qué esto? ¿Qué sucede? - te mataremos. Serás la próxima - sigo cubriéndome las orejas y me hago un ovillo en el suelo - Katniss… Katniss… - ahora todas esa voces me llaman y de repente una capta mi atención - prepárate… no saldrás viva de esto - grito y con la voz de Allyson haciendo eco en mi cabeza, logro por fin despertarme.

Me encuentro asustada y la respiración entrecortada. Me doy cuenta que no desperté a mi madre y a Prim, por lo que me alivio un poco. No quiero que se preocupen por mi y menos que se desvelen por mis pesadillas ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Por qué esas voces me reclamaban? Y sobretodo ¿Por qué Allyson apareció allí? Bueno, no debería sorprenderme, después de saber que quiere destruirme, esta pesadilla solo confirma eso.

Por más que trato de dormirme de nuevo, no puedo y me pregunto si estaría mal que fuera con Peeta ahora.

¿Pero que cosas dices Katniss? Estás loca ¿Cómo vas a ir a su habitación a…? Esperen, no creo que esté mal hacerlo, con tal, somos pareja ¿no? Por lo que dejo las cavilaciones y hago lo mismo que la otra vez. Para cuando ya estoy frente a su puerta, me armo de valor de nuevo y toco con mis nudillos. Luego de esperar por un rato, me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, ya que posiblemente el esté durmiendo plácidamente y yo solo estoy molestando.

- ¿Katniss? - me sobresalto al escucharlo y veo como se asoma por la puerta y me ve con curiosidad.

- Hola - ¿es todo lo que dices?

- ¿Sucede algo? ¿Estás bien? - abre más la puerta y me doy cuenta que acerté en que haya estado dormido, ya que entrecierra sus ojos y esconde un bostezo cubriendo su boca con la mano.

- Lo siento, no quise despertarte… estoy bien - estoy apenada ¿qué rayos pensé que podría hacer? - es que… bueno - aclaro la voz - es que no puedo… dormir y… - el asiente y con una media sonrisa me toma de la mano.

- ¿Quieres pasar? - me pregunta y yo no dudo en hacerlo, así que me dejo guiar hasta dentro de su habitación y me cuido de no tropezarme nuevamente con su mesita - ¿mal sueño?

- Si… uno perturbador - le confieso y aprovecho en abrazarlo. Sus brazos están preparados para mi, siempre me reciben y yo encajo perfectamente entre ellos. Me emociono al pensar que él ahora sabe quién soy y que por fin puedo estar a su lado.

- Tranquila, todo va a estar bien - me besa la frente y yo escondo mi cara entre su pecho - ¿puedo… estar aquí? - le pregunto con timidez, aunque no debería serlo, ya hemos dormido juntos antes.

- Claro - me dirige a su cama estando aun abrazada a él; me siento en la cama y él se coloca junto a mi - veo que ya el sueño te está ganando - comenta acariciando mi cabello y hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que mis ojos tardaban mucho en abrir luego de cada parpadeo.

- Creo que si - respondo y me armo de valor para preguntar - ¿puedo? - señalo la cama y siento como mis mejillas se encienden por el sonrojo. Menos mal que solo nos ilumina la luz de emergencia, porque de seguro ahora él se hubiera dado cuenta de mi reacción.

Peeta solo sonríe y asiente con la cabeza, para luego apartar la cobija y ayudarme a acostarme. El calor de su cuerpo y su aroma están en la sábana y su almohada es sumamente cómoda.

- Duerme bien - me dice y me besa la frente, pero le tomo la mano antes de que se levante de la cama.

- Peeta… quédate conmigo - le digo y él se queda paralizado por la sorpresa, pero luego se va relajando y asiente, así que le doy espacio y él se acuesta a mi lado, se arropa el también y con delicadeza, le tomo de las manos.

- Así dormíamos cuando estábamos en el Tour de la Victoria ¿verdad? - me pregunta y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos.

- Si… nos aliviábamos las pesadillas - respondo y como siempre lo hacía, me acurruqué entre su pecho - alivias mis temores - susurro y poco a poco voy sintiendo como me corresponde el abrazo y finalmente me junta más a él.

- Buenas noches Katniss - me besa por encima de mi cabeza y recuesta su mejilla de ella.

- Buenas noches - contesto luego de un bostezo y con una sonrisa, me dejo llevar por el sueño abrazada de la persona que amo.

Poco a poco me voy despertando y es gracias a un sonido, más bien unos golpes que se escuchan por toda la habitación. Abro lentamente los ojos y veo la silueta de Peeta poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

- Chico, abre ya - la voz de Haymitch hace presencia y es mi incentivo a terminar de despertarme.

Peeta abre la puerta y asoma su cabeza entre el espacio que deja entre ella.

- Al fin abres. Ya llegue a pensar que estabas tirado en el suelo inconsciente por un golpe o yo que se…

- Buenos días Haymitch - Peeta responde nervioso - y claro que no estaba inconsciente… solo estaba dormido - esta vez le dijo con algo de reproche.

- Dormido… si como sea - estoy empezando a odiar a este tipo - Peeta quería informarte que ya el escuadrón llegó al distrito - al escuchar eso, abro los ojos con asombro y me siento rápidamente en la cama.

- ¿De verdad? - la emoción se refleja en la voz de Peeta.

- Si, llegaron hace unas horas, pero como era muy temprano todavía, no quise interrumpir tu sueño - Peeta asiente con la cabeza y se acomoda para quedar de frente a Haymitch.

- ¿Pasa algo? Porque veo que estás un poco…

- No - responde exaltado y luego sacude ligeramente la cabeza - es decir… estoy bien - me cubro la boca con la mano para evitar que la risa me delate, aunque no debería molestarme en que me vea aquí; Haymitch sabe que nosotros dormíamos juntos antes, así que no sería novedad para el, pero para Peeta si que debe ser algo incómodo, ya que estamos retomando nuestra relación luego de su pérdida de memoria para conmigo.

- Si como no… más bien están - y con eso le da un empujón a la puerta y asoma su cabeza por encima de la de Peeta - hola preciosa - me saluda con picardía.

- Hola Haymitch, buenos días - le contesto siguiéndole el juego y al parecer no se esperaba mi reacción, debido a que abrió sus ojos con exasperación.

- Dense prisa si quieren verlos - ignorando mi mirada.

- Gracias por avisar - le responde Peeta y volteando hacia mi con una sonrisa.

- Si, como sea - hace un gesto de indiferencia con la mano - adolescentes - susurra y se va por el lado derecho del pasillo.

- Hay que ir - Peeta se acerca a mi y me da la mano para ayudarme a levantar de la cama.

Caminamos, más bien corremos hasta el hospital en donde Prim, quién nos encontramos en el camino, nos dijo que estaban.

Los médicos caminan de un lado para otro seguido de varias enfermeras con carpetas en sus manos y jeringas. El movimiento aquí está agitado y no me sorprende, ya que me imagino que las tropas tuvieron que hacer mucho esfuerzo para rescatar a los rehenes.

Busco con la mirada a quien espero encontrar. La sala de emergencias está repleta y una enfermera nos pidió que nos retiráramos para que ellos pudieran trabajar.

- Estoy nervioso - comenta Peeta y me toma con fuerza de la mano.

- Tranquilo, tu padre va a estar contigo ahora. Van a estar los dos juntos - le sonrío y le doy un corto beso en los labios.

- Hasta aquí también ¿eh? - el comentario de Haymitch nos sobresalta y veo que a su lado se encuentra Finnick, pero para mi sorpresa no hizo un comentario bromista, más bien buscaba con la mirada desesperadamente.

- ¡Finnick! - escucho un grito agudo y volteamos al mismo tiempo hacia el pasillo de la izquierda, para ver a una chica delgada y de ojos claros corriendo con emoción hacia nosotros.

- Annie - Finnick susurra y de inmediato va a su encuentro, para luego llegar a ella y abrazarla con fuerza, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad.

Me siento feliz por el ¡Por fin está con su amor! Él se lo merece y deseo con todas mis fuerzas que sean felices. Peeta también sonríe por la escena y luego siento como comienza a inquietarse.

- Tranquilo - le susurro al oído y se relaja un poco.

- ¿Peeta? - volteamos hacia otro lado y ahí se encuentra la doctora que lo atendió cuando estaba en coma. Ella al verme me sonríe y luego dirige su mirada hacia él.

- Doctora ¿qué sucede? - le pregunta nervioso.

- Descuida, él ahora está bien - responde y sonríe con más amplitud - tu padre te espera - dice y a Peeta se le ilumina la mirada - y a ti Katniss - volteo la mirada hacia ella y me recibe igualmente alegre - me parece que alguien quiere verte - ahora si puedo decir que estoy tranquila.

- Cinna - susurro su nombre y Haymitch me incentiva con la mirada.

- Deja que vea al Sinsajo - y con estas palabras, Peeta y yo nos dejamos guiar por la doctora hasta donde se encuentran las personas que se han mantenido en nuestros corazones y que ahora, están de vuelta.

* * *

**¡Ya están de vuelta! Ya Cinna, Annie y el señor Frederick (nuestro suegrito *-*) están en el 13 y han sido rescatados del Capitolio :)**

**La confesión de Finnick y Haymitch en el video le traerán problemas a Snow, así que desde este momento muchas de las personas que se encontraban dudosas, ya tienen por donde afincarse y pensar muy bien en lo que desean para el futuro: si un país libre o una eterna tiranía con el presidente Snow.**

**La relación de Peeta y Katniss va tomando más forma y lo bueno es que ya están retomando su costumbre de dormir juntos! Eso es un gran avance *-* Besos.**

_**vane-.-16:**_ Gracias xD La verdad si que son tiernos los dos *-* y más ahora que Katniss siente lo mismo que él hacia ella!... Johanna es uno de los mejores personajes y me encanta su personalidad, así que es la indicada para estar del lado de Katniss y salir con de las suyas jajaja Me hubiera gustado que reforzaran a ese personaje en los libros. Sobre el plan de Allyson no te puedo decir todavía, hay que tener el factor sorpresa, pero si vas por buen camino ;) Un saludo enorme y gracias por leer.

_**EllaCampbell:**_ VECINA! Este testamento ha estado de lo más largo y maravilloso xD La verdad no se por donde empezar, así que espero no saltarme nada.

Yo se que estabas emocionada, mi sentido de MD me lo dijo y supe de inmediato que estarías saltando y gritando xD Yo también me pongo así cuando leo algo que me gusta. POR ESO SOMOS GEMELAS!

Empezando por Katniss y Peeta…. Aaaww (suspiro melodramático) es que yo misma me emociono cuando lo leo jajajja (me pasé de cursi, pero eso es lo que creo que pudo haber pasado). Ellos merecen más que nada en el mundo el estar juntos y créeme que para mi Gale no es el indicado para ella. Te apoyo al 100% en eso. Pero tal vez haya un corazoncito por ahí para él… no sé, para que se alegre la vida LEJOS de Katniss.

Johanna, como bien lo dices, es el mejor personaje de todos y estoy segura que junto a Katniss, harán que aparezca un huracán jajaja El carácter de cada una es tan explosivo que podría matar a cualquiera (empezando por Allyson por supuesto). En cambio Finnick, pues él solo merece abrazos *-* Los besos se los guardo a Peeta :D

Gemela, hoy pasé una tarde muy amena y más porque mi hermana me pidió que le explicara la historia completa, es decir, le resumiera los tres libros ¿puedes creerlo?... Es que vio las imágenes de la grabación de CF (por cierto ¿ya las viste? AAAAHHHH yo estoy que no quepo de la felicidad xD hasta tengo una de esas imágenes como protector de pantalla de la compu); entonces le pareció interesante y más porque confeso que verá la peli! Pero nada más por Josh jejeje pero es un avance!

Que triste que en tu caso no sea igual y tu hermana piense eso pero anímate que me tienes a mi tu gemela MD, Power Rangers y todos los seudónimos habidos y por haber ;) Espero que todo se encuentre bien por allá y como siempre mándale la bendición a mi ahijado por mi. Un abrazo muy grande para los dos! Se les quiere! (ya sabes el significado jejeje).

_**fresabella-cullen:**_ Que fino que también seas Team Edward! (creo que por el icon lo sacaba jajaja). Es bueno conocer a otra fan de Twilight que le gusta Los Juegos del Hambre! Eso no es algo tan común. Me alegra el que te haya gustado la historia y si, ya Allyson es una gran piedra en el zapato, pero pronto las cosas darán otros giros y Katniss luchará más. Sobre su relación con Peeta, pues es un amor y se espera que entre ellos pasen muchas cosas :/ (más adelante lo sabrás). Espero que te encuentres de maravilla y te envió muchos panes de Peeta y un poster de Edward jajaja se que no viene al caso con la historia, pero estoy consciente que no vendría para nada mal ¿o si? Jajaja Saludos! (Pd: todavía no supero la escena de la pelea en Amanecer :'( Me dan ganas de llorar cuando la recuerdo).

_**CataD'Mellark:**_ Hola! Oohh gracias! De verdad me encanta conocer gente nueva y saber que les gusta la historia :D Me halaga mucho. Espero que los demás sigan siendo de tu agrado y pues, te puedo decir que muchas cosas se avecinan… Muchos saludos desde Venezuela y me gustó la palabra que inventaste jajaja yo también suelo hacer cosas así xD Nos leemos!


	26. Encuentros y visita al Distrito 8

**Capitulo 26**

"**Encuentros y visita al Distrito 8"**

Mis manos sienten el hormigueo común de cuando la mano de Peeta no está unida a la mía; la verdad, más bien es porque ahora se encuentra en camino a la habitación en donde se encuentra su padre. Yo, en cambio me dirijo hacia donde me encontraré con Cinna, quién por fin se encuentra con nosotros.

Estoy feliz y emocionada. No puedo describir como me siento ahora, es difícil asimilar tantas cosas a la vez, pero de inmediato me acuerdo de que esas tres personas a quienes llegué a pensar que no sobrevivirían; ahora se mantienen con vida y de nuestro lado.

Me quedo de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación y tomo un respiro profundo antes de acercarme a la perilla para darle vuelta y así entrar. Cinna está acostado en su cama con los ojos cerrados y con una respiración acompasada. Se encuentra muy delgado y demacrado, no es el mismo que conocí, con su piel reluciente y un brillo en su rostro que me dio confianza desde el principio.

- Cinna - susurro y me voy acercando poco a poco a la cama; él se remueve y comienzo a abrir los ojos lentamente. Si, estoy en lo cierto, su brillo característico en sus ojos ya no está y eso me duele, mucho. Odio más a Snow por esto.

- Kat… estás aquí - dice débilmente y sonríe de medio lado.

- Si… estoy aquí, contigo otra vez - lo tomo de la mano y le doy un apretón.

- No sabes… lo mucho que… esperé por… esto - le cuesta hablar y lo entiendo. Se ve en su rostro restos de dolor por causa de maltratos constantes; posee varios hematomas en su cuello y algunos en su cara, además hay partes en su cabeza en donde no tiene cabello. Esto me abruma mucho.

- Sshh… no te esfuerces - le digo con ternura - solo me basta con verte aquí con vida. Por ahora no hables ¿sí? - el me ve con sus ojos humedecidos y luego niega con la cabeza débilmente.

- No… tengo que decirte… tanto - una lágrima recorre por su mejilla y yo la limpio con sutileza - no puedo… callar - por la forma en que me lo dice, siento que de verdad debo dejarlo hablar, pero me desconcierta el que pueda llegar a alterarse y no quiero que recuerde esas cosas horribles que le hicieron pasar en el Capitolio.

- Cinna, no es necesario ahora. Por favor descansa, yo me quedaré aquí - sigue mirándome con sus ojos humedecidos y yo siento el impulso de abrazarlo con fuerza - te extrañe tanto - ahora soy yo la que llora - perdóname por haberte hecho pasar por todo esto… yo - trago saliva con dificultad y me limpio las lágrimas con torpeza - me siento tan culpable - lo abrazo con más fuerza, pero se queja un poco y me doy cuenta de que debe estar herido en su costado.

- Kat… tú no tienes… la culpa - toma aire de nuevo y yo me separo de el para no seguir lastimándolo.

- Cinna, el hecho de tu eras mi estilista y que con tus diseños para mi lanzaste más al fuego, es lo que de alguna manera provocó el que te capturaran - escucho que voy alzando la voz, pero por lo alterada que estoy, no le hago ni el menor caso.

- No - niega con reproche en su mirada - tu no… tuviste la culpa… yo sabía… todo - suspira y cierra los ojos - no hiciste… nada - abre los ojos y ahora veo pena en ellos - no hiciste nada - susurra y toma de nuevo mi mano; la suya es temblorosa y fría, pero de igual forma me reconforta.

- Quisiera pensarlo así - respondo cabizbaja y ahí termina nuestra conversación, ya que somos interrumpidos por dos médicos que llegaban para hacerle un estudio y suministrarle un medicamento.

No hable lo que esperaba con él, pero me alegro con tan solo saber que se encuentra aquí conmigo y con vida. Eso es lo que me importa ahora.

El hospital se encuentra en constante movimiento, por lo que decido apartarme un rato y esperar para poder ir con Cinna de nuevo. Tengo tantas cosas que hablar con el, que no puedo quedarme tranquila.

- Preciosa - me sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Haymitch a mi lado - tranquila - me dice en tono suave y colocando una mano sobre mi hombro.

- Perdona, pero es que estaba algo… ida - respondo y me acomodo mejor en el banco donde estoy sentada.

- Si, se nota - bromea y luego se pone serio - Kat, tengo algo que decirte - lo miro con curiosidad y de repente siento un escalofrío.

- ¿Es algo malo? - el ladea la cabeza a un lado y luego niega.

- No… pero si puede ser abrumador a la vista - no comprendo ¿a qué se refiere?

- ¿De que hablas? - el me mira con pena y suspira.

- Cinna, Annie y el señor Mellark no fueron los únicos en ser rescatados - dice - se llevaron una sorpresa en encontrarlos allí - la ansiedad me carcome.

- ¡Haymitch dilo ya! ¿A quién más rescataron? - pregunto con impaciencia y lo veo con reproche, pero luego de escucharlo decir esos nombres, mi corazón da un vuelco, aunque no se muy bien por qué, pero igualmente me emociono y a la vez me angustio.

- Hablo de Venia, Octavia y Flavius… tu equipo de preparación en los juegos - dice y se me queda viendo detenidamente por mi reacción, la cual es de suma sorpresa.

- ¿De verdad?... ¿lo dices enserio? - no puedo creer que estén con vida todavía, sinceramente pensé que estarían muertos.

- Si Kat… están vivos - suspira y se sienta a mi lado - unos soldados los encontraron en una especie de celda subterránea, unos pisos más debajo de donde estaban Cinna y Annie. Gale ordenó que los sacaran y se los llevaron con ellos - sonrío al escuchar el nombre de Gale y me alegro el que los haya ayudado. No tengo como pagarle esto.

- Estoy… sorprendida - ni yo misma me lo creo, pero de repente otro nombre viene a mi cabeza - ¿y Effie? ¿no estaba allí? - Haymitch se queda muy pensativo y luego frunce el ceño al negar con la cabeza.

- No lo se… no me mencionaron nada sobre ella - dice con desconcierto - lo siento preciosa - me mira con pena y suspira.

- ¿Qué será de ella? ¿Dónde estará? - sinceramente me preocupo por su paradero. Effie es como mi equipo de preparación; son solo habitantes del Capitolio que siguen las normas impuestas para ellos y que han vivido ajenos al sufrimiento y a los daños que se han presentado a lo largo del tiempo en los distritos. Ella, al igual que Flavius, Octavia y Venia, no tienen la culpa de nada, por lo que su secuestro y maltrato no tiene justificación - ¿puedo verlos?

- Mmm no lo creo preciosa… están muy desgastados y… según el médico, sus imágenes son algo perturbadoras - contesta con un pequeño gesto de desagrado.

- Si, me imagino el que como los pudieron tener - me da mucha lástima por lo que tuvieron que pasar a causa de la rebelión - solo espero que puedan superarse - Haymitch concuerda conmigo y me da una palmada de aliento - ahora me gustaría saber cómo se encuentra Peeta con su padre - comento y decido quedarme allí junto con Haymitch a la espera de cualquier novedad, y entre esas, la de que Gale, quien ahora se que está herido de un brazo; quiera verme.

_**Pov Peeta**_

Mi padre ¿Quién lo diría? El está con vida y a salvo de las garras de Snow en el Capitolio. Gracias a la petición de Katniss, el junto con Annie y Cinna, se encuentran con nosotros en el 13 y con la esperanza de seguir viviendo.

No tengo con que agradecerle a Katniss por lo que hizo; sin duda su decisión fue, gracias a Dios, tomada en cuenta y luego su petición de otorgarle inmunidad por el hecho de que desde un principio pidieron alto al fuego y fingieron estar de lado de las fuerzas del Capitolio. No tengo como darle las gracias por ello.

Ahora que me encuentro en un estado en donde los recuerdos donde ella se encuentra presente son confusos, pero que últimamente se van volviendo mucho más claros; puedo decir que mi confianza hacia ella a cambiado y mis sentimientos se presentan mucho más claros. La quiero más de lo que llegue a pensar y estoy feliz de admitirlo. Estoy sumamente tranquilo ahora con saber que mi padre está de vuelta y yo cuento con la presencia y el apoyo de Katniss, mi luz en el camino.

En este momento estoy de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación donde está mi padre, tomo aire y le doy vuelta a la perilla de la puerta para abrirla.

Mi padre está acostado en la cama, pero con la almohada un poco alta para mantener su cabeza en alto. Sus ojos se mantienen abiertos y mirando a los lados como si estuviera buscando respuestas, mientras que sus manos se mueven continuamente. Una imagen de cuando apareció en mis sueños, me hacen recordarlo de una manera distinta a la que se me presenta ahora. Esa sonrisa y ese brillo en sus ojos, el cual me ayudó tanto al momento de volver a la realidad; ya no está y me preocupa que el daño que le hayan hecho sea prolongado por mucho.

Odio al Capitolio con todas mis fuerzas y en especial a Snow, quién injustamente lo mantuvo encerrado.

- ¿Peeta? - su voz grave, pero ahora rasposa; me sobresalta y me hace avanzar hasta él.

- Si, soy yo - le respondo y el posa su mirada sobre mi, mostrando la ausencia de ese brillo que poseía en mis recuerdos.

- Hijo… estás bien - dice y levanta su mano derecha para estrecharla con la mía - estás bien - repite y una pequeña sonrisa se va formando desde la comisura de su boca.

- Te extrañe y mucho - los recuerdos vienen a mi y me muestran todos esos momentos en donde la pasamos juntos, como cuando me enseñó a preparar la masa para los panes, el glaseado para las galletas, cuando estuvo conmigo en el pequeño prado de la colina a donde solíamos ir cada rato libre del trabajo en la panadería, entre otros más que me hacen ver lo mucho que lo necesitaba y que lo necesito.

- Yo igual… hijo mío - tomo con fuerza su mano y una lágrima comienza a recorrer mi mejilla.

- Perdóname, por favor - le digo - perdóname por todo lo que has tenido que pasar - me limpio una que otra lágrima - no merecías haber pasado por eso, no… no mereces estar así ahora - el niega débilmente con la cabeza y fija su mirada penetrante sobre mi.

- Tu… no tienes por qué… pedir perdón - me niego a lo que dijo, pero el pide mi atención a darme un pequeño jalón de la mano - tu no sabías… nada… eres inocente - humedece sus labios y se obliga a seguir hablando - ellos son… quienes se sienten… amenazados - cambia su expresión a una más seria - pero sé que… tú y esa chica… Katniss - alzo la mirada hacia su rostro de nuevo - podrán acabar… con ello - todos tienen esperanzas puestas sobre ella, pero no creo ser capaz de poder luchar ahora. No me siento ¿listo?

- Papá - dudo por unos segundos - te soy sincero - suspiro y cierro los ojos - no se si esté listo ahora de…

- ¡No! - me interrumpe y me aprieta con fuerza la mano - no puedes… rendirte ahora - me mira con severidad - tu lucharás… como se debió hacer… hace mucho - cambia su facción a una más suave - además… tienes a la chica… de tu lado - sonríe - ella te dará… fuerzas - en eso tiene razón. Katniss es quién me da fuerzas y me hace sentir cómodo a su lado. Las confusiones todavía están, no lo puedo negar, pero siempre hay una voz que me dice que ella es la indicada y que no la deje ir. En estos momentos, con las palabras de mi padre, puedo darme cuenta de que si la dejo marchar, no seré capaz de seguir adelante. Ella es mi vida ahora.

- Katniss - sonrío y se me eriza la piel al recordar el beso que nos dimos en el pasillo cuando la recordé por completo luego de ver el video de nuestra boda - ella es especial - mi padre asiente y sonríe de medio lado-

- Tal como… su madre - su mirada se mantiene fija a la pared de al frente y puedo decir que un brillo se asoma en su mirada - tal como ella - recuerdo cuando me dijo que él había estado enamorado de la madre de Katniss, pero que ella al final decidió estar junto con el señor Everdeen, un minero.

- La querías ¿no es así? - él se mantiene pensativo por unos segundos y luego asiente - no eras tan feliz con mi madre como lo imaginabas que sería - digo, pero más bien como una afirmación, lo cual el suspira y fija su mirada en mi.

- El destino quizo… algo distinto para… mi - me sonríe - si no hubiera… sido así… tu no estuvieras… hoy aquí - razona y vuelve a dirigir la mirada hacia la pared, ya con unas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas - ellos deben estar… en un mejor lugar… ahora - se a quienes se refiere. Mi madre y mis dos hermanos, seguro no corrieron con suerte y ahora deben estar muertos. Siento un dolor en el pecho por saber que no los veré de nuevo, pero la impotencia hace presencia y unas inmensas ganas de venganza aparecen de repente.

- Creo que tienes razón - digo luego de pensarlo mejor - esto no se quedará así - mi padre solo asiente y sonríe de medio lado.

- Eres fuerte - debo ser fuerte, debo serlo.

_**Pov Katniss**_

Luego de estar un tiempo con Haymitch, decidí ir a visitar a Madge; ella si que se ha repuesto rápidamente y podría decir que no será muy lejos el día en que le den de alta.

Estuvimos conversando sobre lo ocurrido y me conto que también se sorprendió al escuchar las historias de Finnick y Haymitch. Me dijo que no se lo había imaginado así y que, sobre todo, el relato de Haymitch le dio mucha tristeza y fue ahí cuando me sorprendí al escuchar.

- Mi tía estuvo en los juegos en donde ganó Haymitch - mantiene su mirada perdida - Maysilee Donner, era su nombre - recuerdo haber visto los juegos donde participó Haymitch; Peeta y yo lo hicimos una vez cuando los veíamos para entrenar para nuestros segundos juegos. Esa aprovechamos el que él no se encontrara y así pudimos ver algunas partes, sobre todo cuando esa chica, quién se convirtió en su aliada, luego murió en manos de esas aves horribles.

- Ella fue aliada de Haymitch ¿verdad? - Madge asiente y se limpia rápidamente una lágrima que estaba a punto de salir.

- Mi madre la extrañaba tanto - dijo con tristeza y decidí no preguntar más, por el bien de ella; se que está dolida por la pérdida de su familia.

Después de allí tuve que irme a almorzar, a petición de mi estómago, y para mi pesar tuve que asistir a otra sesión de entrenamiento, pero esta vez Johanna, Peeta y yo no conversamos de nada y nos concentramos en los ejercicios.

Tengo curiosidad por saber como le fue a Peeta con su padre. Se le vio contento luego de encontrarlo en el pasillo para dirigirnos al campo de entrenamiento, su mirada y la forma en como me recibió, me dio a entender lo feliz que había sido su encuentro.

Para cuando terminamos y luego de que nos informaran sobre el día y la hora de la prueba que tendríamos para asignarnos a un escuadrón; Peeta y yo nos dirigimos a cenar y allí tuvimos oportunidad de hablar.

- Me hizo ver tantas cosas - comenta él muy sonriente - no sabes las cosas que me dijo - sonríe de medio lado y luego se lleva un bocado de la cena a su boca.

- ¿Y puedo saberlas? - pregunto con curiosidad.

- Me hablo muy bien de ti, como siempre lo ha hecho - asiento y me sonrojo un poco.

- Si, él siempre fue muy amable conmigo y con Prim.

- Me hizo ver muchas cosas que… ahora si estoy seguro de lo que quiero hacer - cambia su mirada a una más seria.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? - el suspira y me mira a los ojos.

- Acabar con lo que se ha empezado a hacer - de inmediato se a lo que se refiere y me asusto al pensar en las cosas que podrían suceder y luego él… Ok Katniss, tienes que estar tranquila, Peeta va a estar contigo y ¡vivo! Tengo que tenerlo en mente.

- ¿Katniss?

- Si, te escucho - por mi reacción, supongo que no quiso hablar más sobre el tema de la guerra y decidimos seguir comiendo y conversando sobre nuestras visitas, en mi caso la de Cinna.

- Me alegro el que ya esté aquí, a salvo también - comenta tomándome de la mano sobre la mesa - y Annie se veía feliz estando con Finnick.

- Si - sonrío acordándome de la escena - ellos merecen ser felices…

- ¡Qué bueno que los encuentro! - me encojo de hombros al escuchar esa voz y Peeta me toma con fuerza de la mano.

- Hola Allyson - Peeta le saluda, pero esta vez no como lo hacía antes, sino más bien con recelo.

- Hola Peeta. Katniss - me nombra y yo volteo hacia ella y le sonrío con hipocresía.

- ¿En qué podemos servirte? - le pregunta Peeta.

- Pues quise venir a informarles o más bien confirmarles que mañana iremos al Distrito 8 para una visita a los ciudadanos allá - hace una pausa para ver si respondíamos, pero al no hacerlo, prosigue - va a hacer algo así como un propo especial donde como los dos vencedores del 12 manejan sus influencias en la sociedad débil de los distritos afectados - como estoy de espaldas a ella, no tengo que disimular una sonrisa y eso me alivia mucho.

- Es una buena idea, pero ¿tu dices los dos…?

- Si Peeta, lo que escuchaste - alzo la mirada hacia el rostro confundido de Peeta y esta vez presto atención - ustedes dos ahora serán parte crucial en los mensajes, por lo que Peeta, ahora solo irás junto con Katniss a grabar y el trabajo de edición lo hará Mesalla - esta vez me volteo hacia ella y trato de descifrar si lo que dice es cierto.

- ¿Es hablando… enserio? - ella me ve con suspicacia.

- Si, así que será mejor que descansen bien porque mañana será un día agitado - sonríe y sin más, se da la vuelta y se va. Esto fue muy raro.

- Ya no soporto tener que fingir - comento a regañadientes.

- Descuida, todo estará bien, además me vas a tener a tu lado - levanta una ceja y sonríe con picardía.

- Si - río por su expresión - tienes razón. Ahora voy a trabajar contigo - si, es cierto. Peeta va a estar conmigo ¿qué malo puede pasar?

_**Pov Allyson**_

- ¿Todo listo?

- Si, todo listo - me dice la voz del otro lado de la bocina con complicidad.

- Perfecto. Mañana será un día muy, muy agitado - y vaya que lo será.

Pov Katniss

Llego a la habitación y me llevo una sorpresa al ver mis cosas fuera del closet.

- Ma… mamá ¿qué significa esto? - mi madre sonríe y Prim solo se tapa la boca para ocultar una risa próxima a venir.

- Hija es que… bueno, ya no es necesario que sigas escabulléndote por las noches - ¿escabu…? Un momento ¿se refiere a?

- Ya va ¡alto! - digo y cierro la puerta - ¿ustedes me quieren decir que…?

- Que ya sabemos lo que haces cuando no puedes dormir - responde Prim y con mirada muy pícara para su edad ¡Por Dios! ¿Cuándo creció tan rápido?

- Eh… mmm pues - diablos, que vergonzoso - mamá te lo puedo explicar…

- No tienes que hacerlo querida - me interrumpe - además no fui la única en saberlo.

- ¿Qué?

- Aja - dice - y pues, sabiendo la situación que estás viviendo con Peeta y que el chico se encuentra en pleno proceso de recuperación, entonces se acordó que… claro, con ayuda de Haymitch, que te diéramos este permiso - extiende su mano y me entrega un papel doblado, el cual tomo con manos temblorosas - es un permiso para que te mudes - suspira - te mudes con el - cercioro lo que dijo cuando leo el escrito y levanto la mirada hacia mi madre, quien me mira con cariño.

- ¿Esto… esto cierto? Yo… no se que decir - estoy feliz, pero igualmente me sorprende.

- Anda, solo ve y no te preocupes por nosotras, estaremos bien - Prim se acerca a mi y me abraza, pero por el asombro, tardo unos segundos en corresponderle.

- Prim tiene razón, además… ustedes compartían hogar luego de la boda, así que no es nada ilegal que lo hagan ahora - comenta mi madre - aunque me cueste asimilarlo todavía - susurra, pero de igual forma logro escuchar.

- Será mejor que te des prisa, las luces se apagarán pronto - Prim se aparta de mi y toma alegre el bolso de mi padre que yo utilizaba para ir a cazar.

- Ok - respondo alegre y mi madre viene a mi y me abraza también.

- Dejé algo en el bolsillo exterior del bolso - me dice al oído - hija solo quiero que sepas que… bueno - duda y baja la mirada al suelo - tu sabes querida que a esta edad las perso…

- Espera, espera - ¿qué insinúa? - ¿me vas a dar…? Ya sabes… ¿la charla? - siento mis mejillas ardiendo por el sonrojo ¡qué vergüenza! Ni yo pensaba en ese tema ¡qué horror!

- Hija, soy tu madre y como tal debo estar al pen…

- Mamá, créeme - digo pausadamente - se sobre eso - hablo en voz baja para que Prim no escuche - estoy consciente, además si recibí esa clase en la escuela - mis mejillas no dejan de arder.

- Está bien - suspira aliviada - confío en ti - esta vez soy yo quien la abrazo y unos minutos después ya estoy con mis cosas en la habitación de Peeta.

El está asombrado al igual que yo, pero me dijo que le habían avisado cuando llegó a su habitación luego de haberme acompañado a la mía.

- No te imaginas las burlas que recibí por parte de Haymitch - comenta mientras me ayuda a acomodar mis pocas pertenencias en su closet - fue obstinante - abre los ojos con exasperación y puedo ver como se sonroja ligeramente.

- Ni que me lo digas - comento y trato de ocultar mi cara para que no vea el sonrojo en mis mejillas, producto de haber recordado la conversación con mi madre.

- ¿Pasa algo? - pregunta y trata de verme de frente, pero yo lo esquivo y guardo el bolso de mi padre en un rincón.

- No - respondo - solo… estoy algo cansada - me doy vuelta y camino, alejándome de él. Todavía me da vergüenza al pensar lo que insinuó mi madre.

- Bueno, si es así - dice y escucho se cierra la puerta del closet - puedes acostarte, yo dormiré en...

- ¡No! - le interrumpo y veo sorpresa en sus ojos - quiero decir… puedes dormir aquí también - señalo la cama y otra vez siento el ardor en mis mejillas.

- ¿Segura? - veo duda en su mirada.

- Si… claro que puedes, además es tu… cama - el al ver mi reacción comienza a reír y se acerca a mi para abrazarme.

- Estaré complacido en cuidar de tus sueños - me atrae hacia él y me susurra al oído - señora Mellark - me acuna la cara con sus manos y me da un beso de buenas noches en los labios.

A la mañana siguiente nos alistamos temprano para salir al Distrito 8. Ya nos encontramos en el aerodeslizador y Plutarch nos da las indicaciones para que estemos al pendiente y volvamos al mediodía a la nave para regresar al 13 lo más pronto posible y así aprovechar el tiempo para que se haga edición y esa misma noche poder transmitir el mensaje, junto con una idea que tuvieron, la cual se encuentra trabajando Fulvia, la asistente de Plutarch.

- Es un mensaje que parece más bien como un homenaje a quienes forman parte especial en ustedes - dice emocionado - Finnick será la imagen y hablara sobre algunos tributos que participaron en los juegos, así como también de vencedores.

La idea me parece magnífica y me da gusto que sea Finnick quien hable, ya que el ha tenido más tiempo siendo mentor en los juegos y seguro tiene mucho de que contar sobre cada una de las personas que trabajaron junto a él.

Llegamos al 8 más o menos como a las ocho de la mañana. La imagen del distrito es muy triste; nada es igual a lo que recuerdo cuando vine en la gira de la victoria, por lo que el impacto al ver los daños ocasionados por las bombas y las múltiples protestas, es mayor.

Esta vez Peeta está a mi lado y me toma de la mano fuertemente, debido a que el también debe afectarle los daños al distrito.

- Chicos, ella es Paylor - Boggs nos presenta a una mujer con ropa un tanto sucia y con expresión cansada, pero a la vez fuerte - es la encargada del distrito y ha ayudado mucho en la causa.

- Mucho gusto señorita Everdeen y señor Mellark - nos da la mano a cada uno y me doy cuenta que tiene algunas heridas, pero aun así sigue en pie - es un placer conocerlos en persona y ver su disposición al presentarse aquí - nos dice cordialmente.

- El gusto es de nosotros - contesta Peeta. Siempre con la primera palabra.

- Bueno ¿por qué no nos invita a un recorrido? Sería bueno que ellos socializaran con los ciudadanos - Boggs le comenta a Paylor y ella nos mira detenidamente a Peeta y a mi.

- Pues… en ese caso - duda por unos segundos y luego recibe un mensaje de un comunicador en su bolsillo. Cuando termina de leerlo, dirige su mirada a nosotros de nuevo y nos dice con tono despreocupado - creo que pueden acompañarme ¿si no les afecta? - señala con una mano a un especie de galpón un tanto dañado por los bombardeos.

Peeta y yo, luego de aceptar a su propuesta; seguimos a Paylor hasta el interior del galpón y me sorprendo al ver lo que hay en su interior.

- Antes era un fábrica de textiles, pero luego de un tiempo dejo de funcionar, quedando olvidada - nos dice ella mientras nos abre paso por un pasillo angosto, donde la luz es escaza y el olor a orine y pus, hacen presencia - pero ahora la tomamos para convertirla en un hospital improvisado - los quejidos y el llanto de varios me desconciertan y Peeta me trata de reconfortarme.

- Es triste ver esto - dice Peeta en voz baja.

- Lo mismo digo yo - Paylor se voltea hacia nosotros y luego sostiene con su mano una cortina, para luego ver que detrás de ella hay más pacientes - esta es la parte en donde tenemos a las personas que han sido más afectadas - nos dice con pesar en su voz - hemos hecho todo lo posible, pero como verán, hay cosas que se nos escapan de las manos.

Ver toda esa escena hace que mi corazón se encoja y se rompa en cientos de pedazos. Hay muchas personas aquí. Niños, ancianos, mujeres, hombres, que piden clemencia y lloran por el dolor y la pena.

Sé que estamos siendo grabados por el equipo, por lo que asumo que mi rostro debe mostrar una imagen de desconcierto, dolor y nerviosismos, al ver todo lo que está a mi alredor. Cabe destacar que Peeta fue muy bien recibido; muchas de las personas se emocionaron al verlo e intentaron entablar conversación con él. Por mi parte, tuve que guardarme las ganas de llorar y salir corriendo, para reemplazarlas por una sonrisa amable y actitud esperanzadora.

Converse con varias mujeres y niños, quienes querían tomar mi mano y desearme la mayor de las suertes para lo que se viniera a presentar en adelante. Todos muestran su mayor agradecimiento a mi por haber aceptado ser su Sinsajo.

- Hola - me acerco a un niño que se encuentra acostado en un cama y posee un vendaje que le cubre toda su cabeza - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Victor - responde con timidez. Su madre nos mira a mi a Peeta, quien se unió hace unos instantes; con mucha admiración y eso me desconcierta y me da una especie de temor ¿Qué pasa si cometo un error y los decepciono?

- Gracias por venir - nos dice la madre de Victor con ojos llorosos - nos dan esperanza - ¿ven a lo que me refiero?

- Estamos a gusto de poder servirles de ayuda - le comenta Peeta y ella sonríe.

- Gracias - miro a Victor y me veo reflejada en sus ojos. Tengo miedo de defraudarles.

- No hay de que campeón - Peeta se acerca a el y le hace chocar sus palmas, como muchas veces lo hacían los chicos en la escuela.

Luego del encuentro con ellos, muchas emociones me invadieron y me dejaron continuar. Las ganas de llorar y salir corriendo hicieron presencia de nuevo y no puedo permitirme derrumbar aquí, no en este momento en que todos esperan una imagen serena y segura de mi misma. Es por eso que pido permiso y salgo de allí lo más rápido posible.

- Kat - camino por la acera y trato de no llorar para que Peeta no se de cuenta de mi reacción - espera - me toma de la mano y se coloca frente a mi - Katniss ¿estás bien?

- Yo… - bajo la mirada, pero él toma mi mentón y lo levanta con suavidad para que pueda verle - no se si pueda seguir allí… todo es muy fuerte - él me mira con cariño y me acaricia la mejilla.

- Tranquila, te entiendo. Si no quieres volver, no lo hagas. Me quedaré contigo.

- No Peeta, uno de nosotros debe estar allá para que se pueda grabar el mensaje - veo la negativa en sus ojos.

- Katniss me quedaré contigo, no quiero dejarte sola.

- Descuida, estaré bien ¿si? Le diré a Boggs que me acompañe, así estaré segura. Te lo prometo - se mantiene indeciso, pero luego de varias frases de: "estaré bien", "no te preocupes por mi", "cuando me sienta preparada, volveré con ustedes", entre otras; Peeta llamó a Boggs por su comunicador y hasta que este no estuviera a mi lado, no se fue.

Cuando por fin puede estar serena y luego de que Boggs me felicitara por mi esfuerzo, decidí caminar por las calles del distrito y, para mi sorpresa, Pollux nos seguía sigilosamente con su cámara filmadora.

Pero como siempre, la calma no se mantiene por mucho. Un silencio aterrador reina de repente las calles y el ambiente comienza a sentirse pesado. No tardo muchos minutos con mi duda, ya que Haymitch, con tono de alarma, nos avisa que debemos salir de inmediato de allí.

- Bombarderos - dice Boggs con desconcierto, luego de recibir un mensaje por su comunicador.

Justo en ese momento, el sonido tan familiar de los aerodeslizadores se escuchan y unas sombras aparecen en el suelo, dando así entrada a quienes nos tomaron por sorpresa y que ahora se convierten en una amenaza.

Un estruendo se escucha a unas calles más abajo y los gritos desesperados de las personas que se encuentran en la avenida hacen que el miedo crezca. Boggs me toma de la mano y comenzamos a correr hacia el lugar por donde entramos al distrito, mientras que los estruendos de las bombas se escuchan cada vez más y las llamas comienzan a arropar los lugares en donde estallan.

Mi corazón late a mil por hora y el miedo me carcome, pero es una pregunta la que me hace paralizar.

- Katniss ¿Peeta no está contigo? - la voz estridente de Haymitch me hace temblar y yo me detengo abruptamente en la acera a la que acabamos de cruzar. Y como si fuera todo en cámara lenta, miro al cielo y veo un aerodeslizador que hace recorrido hacia una calle abajo; sigo su recorrido y me doy cuenta que justo va hacia el galpón, el hospital improvisado del Distrito 8 y en donde ahora se encuentra todavía Peeta.

- Oh por Dios - susurro y me zafo del agarre de Boggs.

* * *

**Qué pasará con Peeta? ¿Podrá salir con vida? Solo esperemos que Katniss le dé tiempo de llegar a su rescate. Ahora ellos van a compartir habitación, lo cual puede que ayude a Peeta a seguir recordando y que su amor se afiance más :) ¿ustedes creen que pase a más?**

**Un beso y les envío muchos panes de Peeta!**

**Ah... y si quieren, pueden seguirme en twitter: marydc_26 y los sigo de vuelta :) Chaito. (Menciónenme para así saber quiénes son por favor)**

_**EllaCampbell:**_ Vecina ¿qué te puedo decir? Me he reído a más no poder con tu comentario jajaj (no te lo tomes a mal, pero es que me haces reír siempre), tus anécdotas son perfectas para plasmarlas en un libro xD ¿no te gustaría hacer uno?

Yo sé que Gale está pasado de fastidioso (lo ha sido siempre), pero tranquila que Katniss no lo quiere, así que respira serena y feliz porque solo hay un hombre en su vida y su nombre comienza con "P" *-* Y también es bueno que ella busque refugio con él, porque sinceramente ellos se claman mutuamente y Peeta es como su medicina!

Con respecto a Allyson pues, ya por fin Katniss está comenzando a encararla y lo mejor que la bruja ya sabe que ella está con Peeta (corro en círculos, aunque soy yo quién escribe la historia jajaja igual me emociono xD)

Espero que ese gauraná no te haga daño gemela xD Muchos abrazos a mi ahijado y te deseo un ¡FELIZ COMIENZO DE LA NAVIDAD! :D

_**vane-.-16:**_ ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien xD Yo también me reí mucho cuando escribí la parte de Haymitch jajaja sé que suena loco sabiendo que soy quién lo escribe, pero como ves estoy Mentalemente Desorientada jajaja Allyson está probando de su propia medicina, pero puede que quiere venganza :/ Lo mejor será que Katniss ande con cuidado. Muchos saludos que este comienzo de navidad sea especial para ti ;)

_**fresabella-cullen: **_Holaaa! No sabes lo loca y masoquista que soy jajaja busqué el video de la batalla final en youtube y lo vi como cinco veces (estoy desorientada créeme), e igualmente no dejé de gritar y pedir que Alice matara a la %&(")?# de Jane (me encantó como fue hacia ella). Ahora si con la historia, Allyson me parece otra Jane, solo que no es vampira y no es secuaz de Aro, pero igualmente la veo así y solo se espera que Katniss sea la Alice que la mate (jajaj me gusta ligar las dos historias xD). Un abrazo y feliz comienzo de la navidad!


	27. Destrucción

**Capitulo 27**

"**Destrucción"**

El reloj corre y debo darme prisa. Mis sentidos se agudizan y tengo que ser más rápida para llegar a tiempo. Los gritos de Boggs no me detienen y me quito de un jalón el comunicador de mi oreja; no quiero escuchar la voz de Haymitch.

Lamento haberme separado de Peeta ¿Por qué fui terca y no acepte que se quedara conmigo? Soy una estúpida, una grandísima idiota. Mi vida estaba comenzando a andar bien, pero como siempre, la suerte nunca está de mi lado; desde que fui a mis primeros juegos fue así y ahora se mantiene igual ¿Por qué no puedo estar tranquila?

Alzo la mirada al cielo y veo el aerodeslizador que se acerca al hospital; mis piernas reaccionan y corro más deprisa, pero otro estruendo por parte de una bomba me hace tropezar y me caigo de frente contra el suelo. Cierro los ojos por el impacto, deseando que todo termine, pero para contribuir con mi mala suerte, no es así; en cambio cuando los vuelvo a abrir veo la escena más escalofriante. Todos corren y tratan de huir del fuego y de los escombros que vuelan y caen estrepitosamente en las calles. Los gritos y quejas no se queda atrás y le agregan un toque más espantoso aun, pero lo que más me impresiona y me hace temblar, es cuando diviso la entrada del hospital y no veo por ningún lado a Peeta.

- ¡Peeta! - reacciono y me levanto como puedo para seguir corriendo hacia allá. No me importa si me llevo a alguien por delante, no me importa en lo absoluto; solo quiero tener a Peeta a mi lado y vivo. Sano y salvo.

- ¡Katniss regresa! - Boggs no se rinde y me sigue gritando para que me regrese, pero yo no le hago caso, no le voy a dar el gusto de volver cuando se que mi Peeta está en peligro.

Las alarmas del distrito suenan con estridencia y las explosiones siguen, pero como si todo fuera en cámara lenta, por más que corro siento todo se aleja y es ahí cuando miro como lo que temí se hizo realidad.

Una bomba cae sobre el techo del galpón y lo poco que logro recorrer se va por la borda, ya que al estar a tan solo unos pocos metros, el dispositivo explota y el fuego consume el lugar donde hasta hace unas horas había estado con Peeta, mi chico del pan.

Todo me da vueltas y las esperanzas se esfuman como como un rayo. Mi corazón se encoge haciendo que los latidos de mi corazón disminuyan su ritmo y provoquen en mi una debilidad.

Estoy en shock todavía y las lágrimas que se acumulan en mis ojos me impiden seguir viendo, pero en realidad ¿por qué querría yo seguir observando como las llamas consumen y se llevan el pedazo de vida que tenía allí dentro? Peeta es mi vida y ahora se fue con ella, dejándome sola ahora, indefensa.

- ¡No! - grito con todas mis fuerzas y me aferro al concreto de un muro caído que se encuentre frente a mi. Estoy devastada y no puedo moverme, más bien, no quiero hacerlo - ¿por qué no me matan a mi? - grito de nuevo y siento como unos brazos me rodean haciéndome levantar del suelo - se ha ido, ¡se lo llevaron! - digo alterada a quien me esté sujetando. Las lágrimas no me dejan ver con claridad, por lo que tardo unos momentos en darme cuenta que quien me sostiene es Pollux.

Sigo impidiendo que me aleje de allí, Pollux hace todo lo que puede por apartarme y llevarme a otro sitio, pero no puedo caminar, no siento mis piernas, no ahora que mi fuerza para seguir viviendo se ha ido.

Otras aeronaves se divisan y causan estragos. El fuego consume y los escombros no dan para abasto. Pollux me lleva hacia un callejón y con fuerza logra ponerme de pie otra vez y encararme por fin. Su rostro además de mostrar dolor, me refleja reproche y enojo al mismo tiempo; el no puede hablar por su condición de Avox, pero su mirada habla por si misma y me da a entender que no puedo quedarme aquí, no puedo dejar todo a la ligera y que el Capitolio siga llevándose todo lo que más quiero. Primero el Distrito 12 ¿y ahora Peeta? Esto no puede seguir así ¡Por supuesto que no!

- Me estás dando a entender que no me rinda ¿no es así? - pregunto al recuperar el aliento y luego de interpretar todo. Pollux solo me ve con firmeza y asiente con la cabeza, para luego mirar hacia arriba. Yo le sigo la vista y veo las sombras de las aeronaves del Capitolio rondando sobre nosotros y de repente una idea aparece en mi cabeza, o más bien una imagen mía y de Gale atacando a las fuerzas del Capitolio en el Distrito 4 - ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo? - el posa su mirada sobre mi y sonríe de medio lado, para luego buscar algo en su bolsillo izquierdo y mirar posteriormente como saca un arma de el - eso es un si - afirmo y tomados de la mano salimos corriendo hacia lo que vemos frente a nosotros como un pequeño edificio, ideal para nuestra maniobra.

La rabia me arropa y me da el impulso de seguir y aniquilar a quienes se llevaron a mi Peeta. Los odio con todo mi corazón.

Pollux y yo seguimos corriendo y llegamos a otro callejón donde se encuentran una escalerilla que nos permitirá subir hasta la azotea del edificio. Pero como siempre, hay alguien que nos impide seguir.

- Katniss ¿qué pretendes hacer? - la voz de Boggs nos hace voltear hacia el, pero de inmediato vemos como un soldado de las fuerzas rebeldes (lo deduzco por su uniforme) va detrás de Boggs y lo intercepta, dándole un golpe en la espalda que lo hace caer y al chico le da ventaja para tomar el arma del cinturón de Boggs, la cual sale volando a mi dirección y yo con destreza logro atajarla.

- Sinsajo - el chico se dirige a mi con pesar en su mirada y inclina la cabeza hacia delante de modo de saludo. El chico se me hace familiar, pero no logro recordarlo bien, además el sucio en su cara no coopera del todo.

- Gracias - le digo, pero el chico no logra escucharme ya que se encuentra en un enfrentamiento con Boggs, quien seguro después de esto le hará pasar un mal rato al chico.

Los dejo con su disputa y sigo cuesta arriba para llegar a la azotea del edificio, donde por sorpresa me encuentro a otros soldados del 13 quienes ya se encuentran cumpliendo con su labor de dispararles a las aeronaves.

Mi traje, gracias a Cinna, posee una coraza que resguarda mis órganos vitales, por lo que solo me coloco la capucha que también sirve de casca, y me posiciono para atacar - voy a vengarte Peeta. Lo voy a hacer - pienso con determinación y me asombro al ver a Pollux, quien hasta hace unas horas solo era un camarógrafo; ahora se ha convertido en todo un guerrero rebelde.

- Lo van a pagar - digo entredientes y comienzo a disparar a la fila de aeronaves que se dirigen tal cual como hicieron en el Distrito 4 los bombarderos que atacaron al distrito. Uno a uno voy acabando con ellos, también gracias a la ayuda de Pollux, quien debo decir que si sabe lo que hace. Los demás soldados presentes siguen con su trabajo y nos ponemos de acuerdo para atacar lo más rápido posible.

Los minutos pasan y la rabia me consume más. Es el dolor que se apodera de todo mi cuerpo, el responsable de que ahora me encuentre aquí vengando la muerte de Peeta, mi diente de león y mi amor. Todavía no puedo asimilarlo, siento como mi corazón se encoje por cada recordatorio de su nombre y sobre todo al ver los restos del galpón consumiéndose por el fuego, el cual se encuentra a nuestra vista desde aquí arriba.

- ¡Van a pagar por esto! - grito con todas mis fuerzas y le apunto a la turbina del avión que se acerca y sin remordimiento disparo y logro ocasionar que este pierda el control y comience a dar vueltas en espiral en el aire y llevarse a su paso otro avión, chocando luego y produciendo así una explosión que pudo acabar con ellos en un instante.

La confrontación sigue y mis emociones están a flor de piel, haciendo que me deje llevar por ellos y seguir disparando al enemigo, porque ellos son los que se llevaron mi esperanza ahora, lo que me hacía feliz. ¡Los odio!

Cada avión, cada asomo de ellos tienen la imagen de Snow marcada, su esencia, su desagradable y repugnante presencia. Él es el único culpable de todo, él se llevó mi luz y mi fortaleza en tan solo minutos. Me dejo sin nada, me dejo sola.

- Convenceme - escucho su voz como si fuera un eco en mi cabeza y me hace estremecer, pero no del miedo, sino del odio. Esa palabra que me dijo en su visita a mi casa antes de que comenzara el tour de la victoria, el cual terminó siendo más bien como una gira en donde tenía que convencer a los habitantes de los demás distritos que acabaran con las huelgas y los enfrentamientos. ¡Qué tonta fui en ese momento! ¿Por qué no lo mate en ese instante? Debí hacerlo, pero seguro en este momento estaría muerta también; aunque pensándolo bien, sería hasta mejor, mucho mejor así.

¡Quiero estar muerta!

- Soldados, último ataque - vuelvo a la realidad y veo a Paylor aparecer a mi lado. Su rostro muestra esta vez más enojo del que pensé y una quemadura en su mano izquierda y restos de hollín en su ropa, me demuestran que ha estado luchando en tierra y que ha salido airosa de los incendios, es decir, viva.

De nuevo recuerdo a Peeta y las fuerzas se me agotan de repente, como si me carcomieran desde adentro, provocando así mi recaída y mis fuertes ganas de morir en ese instante.

Una nueva explosión se escucha y los gritos de victoria anuncian que hemos ganado otra vez.

_**Pov Peeta**_

Dejo a Katniss y a los minutos después me arrepiento completamente de haberlo hecho. Ahora me encuentro corriendo y ayudando a los pocos que quedan vivos por el incendio que se provocó luego de que una bomba explotara en el techo de este.

Logre sobrevivir gracias a que me encontraba en una zona muy cerca de una salida posterior, la cual me salvo la vida y me permitió salir solo con unas pequeñas quemaduras en mis brazos y un golpe en mi espalda por parte de un trozo de madera que me cayó del techo.

Los gritos son ensordecedores y los pocos que quedamos nos ponemos a tratar de sacar a las personas que todavía se encuentran cerca de la puerta por la que pude salir.

Solo me quede con Castor, ya que Pollux se fue con Katniss y Mesalla y Cressida están con Haymitch y Plutarch en el aerodeslizador.

- Vamos, hay que salir pronto - le digo a un hombre que se niega a salir; su pierna tuvo un grave corte por una viga y le sangra a montones, pero puede seguir viviendo si se lo propone - por favor, adelante - le halo con el brazo pero sigue negándose.

- ¡Cuidado Peeta! - Castor me aparta a tiempo cuando otra viga cae al suelo y justo en el lugar donde se encontraba el hombre que inútilmente trate de salvar - ¡vamos! - Castor me hala con más fuerza y corremos hasta lo poco que queda de la puerta, cuando en ese instante escucho un llanto. Mi cabeza me duele y la imagen de Katniss regresa a mi mente ¡tengo que encontrarla ya! - Peeta - Castor demanda mi atención y volteo hacia un lado para ver a una niña llorando acurrucada justo en el próximo lugar de aterrizaje de un pedazo de aluminio incendiándose. Así que no pienso más y voy por ella.

Correr por mi vida y por la de esa pequeña niña es lo que pienso en este momento, por lo que la adrenalina me invade y hace que realice cosas apresuradamente y sin pensar. Castor me guía y por fin salimos a tiempo, para luego escuchar como el galpón termina desmoronándose detrás de nosotros.

Mi corazón late a mil por hora y ahora debo salir deprisa para buscar a Katniss. Quiero pensar que se encuentra bien, sinceramente quiero hacerlo. La amo, estoy seguro de eso y no permitiré que el Capitolio me la arrebate. ¡No lo permitiré!

- Llévate a la niña - le digo a Castor y se la entrego en brazos. Él no vacila y toma con fuerza, lo que me da oportunidad de salir corriendo hacia donde vi por última vez a Katniss.

- Peeta ¡Ten cuidado! - el grito preocupado de Castor no logra distraerme y yo sigo con rapidez hacia la otra calle.

Las bombas no dejan de explotar y el fuego se convierte en la imagen del distrito ahora. El miedo me carcome y mi corazón no deja de latir rápidamente a causa de no saber donde está Katniss.

- ¡Ahí está! - un grito grave me sobresalta y volteo hacia atrás para ver quién es que me acompaña.

Fue una mala, muy mala idea hacerlo, ya que varios soldados del Capitolio aparecen y un fuerte golpe en la espalda y otro en mi cabeza me hacen caer al suelo.

- Gusto en verte - estoy desorientado y siento otro golpe en mi cabeza y mi estómago - llévenselo - es lo que logro escuchar y otro golpe fuerte en mi sien provoca que ahora no sepa cómo reaccionar y el dolor solo sea mi acompañante.

- Katniss - susurro y un pinchazo en mi brazo me hace caer en la inconciencia.

_**Pov Katniss**_

Estoy siendo ayudada para bajar por la escalerilla, la cual ahora siento que se mece, pero más bien creo que soy yo quién se siente mareada ahora. Pollux y Paylor están conmigo y veo como Boggs se acerca a nosotros y me toma de los hombros.

- Katniss ¿Qué estabas pensando? - me pregunta con algo de reproche, pero luego se queda viendo detenidamente mi cara y cambia su expresión a una más apenada - lo siento - dice con pesar y baja la mirada al suelo.

- Tengo que hacer algo - ignoro sus palabras y tomo la mano de Pollux para luego caminar hacia las ruinas de del galpón, en donde ahora seguro yace lo que fue mi esperanza - graba por favor - digo con voz inexpresiva y espero a que él saque su cámara portátil del bolso.

Tengo que tomar varios respiros y cerrar mis manos en un puño para evitar que las lágrimas salgan de mis ojos. No puedo mostrarles debilidad al Capitolio ahora y mucho menos a Snow. Él va a pagar por lo que hizo.

- Y aquí tienen - digo luego de ver la señal de Pollux para que comenzara - los restos luego de que sus fuerzas atacaran al Distrito 8 - señalo hacia atrás y Pollux enfoca rápidamente al galpón y luego hace un pequeño recorrido por los alrededores, hasta acabar finalmente frente a mi - ¿pero sabe qué? No cante victoria todavía - comienzo a alzar la voz y la rabia se apodera de mi - esto que ve solo es una muestra de su miedo y lo amenazados que se sienten - tomo un respiro profundo y prosigo - ¿de qué sirve con atacar a un distrito cuando en realidad están atacándose a ustedes mismos? - señalo a la cámara y luego bajo el brazo rápidamente a mi costado para empuñar de nuevo mi mano - solo el miedo es causante de todo esto, pero tenga en cuenta señor presidente, que nosotros nunca nos vamos a rendir - alzo la voz y mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza, sintiendo cada latido como si tuviera el corazón en la garganta - no dejaremos que esto siga pasando y lucharemos para demostrarle que no vamos a tener miedo como usted lo siente ahora - tomo otro respiro y me acerco lentamente a la cámara, viendo como la expresión de la cara de Pollux cambia a una completamente llena de desconcierto - puede seguir atacando con bombas y destruyendo distritos a su paso, pero tenga en cuenta que… - me acerco más a la cámara y con toda la calma posible digo - ¡El fuego se propaga! ¡Y si nosotros ardemos, tú arderás con nosotros! - señalo con dedo y miro con severidad al lente de la cámara, hasta que veo la luz que se apaga y que me indica de que mi mensaje ya ha sido grabado.

No tengo que describir lo que sucedió luego; la verdad ni me acuerdo, todo fue confuso y sinceramente mis fuerzas se agotaron. Todos pensaron que estaría bien no hablar y lo agradecí, con toda mi alma lo agradecí. No recibí ningún pésame y estuvo bien.

Cuando llegamos al 13 sentí que todo se venía abajo. Haymitch estuvo a mi lado siempre, desde que subí al aerodeslizador el estuvo conmigo. Plutarch comento que estaban muy dolidos y que lamentaban el no haber podido ayudar. También escuche que ellos habían perdido la señal de su comunicador unos instantes después de la explosión, pero que antes ya comenzaba a fallar y solo escuchaban la voz de Peeta muy a lo lejos. Con Castor fue algo distinto, ya que él si mantuvo su señal, pero fue hasta después de unos minutos que la perdió por completo. Su paradero es desconocido; no sabemos que fue lo que pasó con él y eso creo mucha más polémica y dolor por parte del equipo, sobre todo para Pollux.

Por mi parte tengo que acotar que estuve ausente por mucho rato, quizás algunos días hasta que regresé a la realidad a la fuerza, ya que Haymitch me hizo querer resucitar del mundo de "los muertos vivientes" y hacerme reaccionar. Mi madre y Prim estuvieron conmigo todo el tiempo y no se mantuvieron al tanto de cualquier novedad; hasta me enteré por medio de Finnick, que Gale también se presentó varias veces a la habitación del hospital en donde estoy, para cuidarme y hacerme compañía. Si fueran otros tiempos estaría incómoda, pero a decir verdad nunca me enteré y ahora solo es un simple comentario.

Ya no tengo ganas de nada, no tengo fuerzas y al recordar el discurso que hice a la cámara de Pollux en el 8, no se si de verdad pueda cumplir con lo que dije; no puedo hacerlo así como estoy, con el dolor a flor de piel y las inmensas ganas de salir corriendo de aquí y buscar mi muerte, porque solo así podré estar junto a el, junto al chico que estuvo enamorado de mi desde los cinco años y que yo de estúpida no pude entablar conversación después de que me dio esperanza al lanzarme ese pedazo de pan quemado, el cual ahora significa mucho para mi.

Me odio, me odio completamente por no haberme dado cuenta antes de que él era el chico indicado para mi y que ahora, después de todo lo que atravesamos, está muerto y yo aquí desolada y enamorada como nunca antes lo llegué a pensar.

Lo amo todavía, aunque esté lejos de mi. Lo amo y lo seguiré amando hasta el último día de mi vida, el cual espero que sea muy pronto.

- ¡Ya basta! - el grito de Haymitch y el golpe que propino en la mesa, hizo que me sobresaltara y apartara la mirada que hasta ahora tenía fija sobre la pared.

- Deja la amargura - le respondo con enojo.

- No, deja tu la amargura y la absurda depresión que tienes - dice con rabia y ahora si que capta mi completa atención.

- No sabes lo que siento…

- ¿Y tu crees que no? Por favor - bufa y se apoya de la pared con su mano - mira Katniss, esta actitud tuya no te llevará a nada ¿oíste? Esto no es lo que él hubiera querido para ti, así que te me vas levantando de esa maldita cama y vuelves en si ¿comprendes? - me mira a los ojos y toma un respiro hondo.

- Ya cállate y déjame en paz - me cruzo de brazos y me volteo hacia el lado contrario de la cama.

- ¿Ah si? - pregunta y yo solo contengo las lágrimas que están a punto de salir - esta bien - lo ignoro y cierro los ojos deseando que se marche y me deje sola. Pero para mi desgracia no es así y ahora me encuentro sujeta por Haymitch, quien me tomo por la cintura y me alzó como si fuera un saco de harina de los que Pee… él solía levantar para llevar a la panadería.

- ¡Bájame! ¡Bájame ahora mismo Haymitch! - pataleo con fuerza y le golpeo con mis puños a su espalda, pero como siempre no me hace caso y sigue caminando.

- Ya está mejor doctor y por fin logré sacarla de la habitación - le comenta con suficiencia al doctor que ha estado atendiéndome y no se como permitieron que me sacara así del hospital ¿Acaso están de su lado?

Sigo pataleando y quejándome con fuerza, pero ya al final mis fuerzas se agotan tal como sucede a menudo últimamente y logro rendirme y tranquilizarme un poco.

- ¿A dónde me llevas? - le pregunto al ver que pasamos por el pasillo que se conecta con el que dirige al prado artificial que Beetee nos mostró a mi y a Finnick y Pee… él. Como ven no puedo ni siquiera pronunciar su nombre. No puedo.

- Aquí te traigo - y estoy en lo correcto. Es el prado - se que es un lugar especial y estoy seguro que Beetee estará contento de verte aquí de nuevo - esta vez me habla con dulzura y me deja cuidadosamente sobre el pasto verde y reluciente.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? - las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas como si fueran cataratas - ¿por qué?- me volteo a verlo y me doy cuenta que Haymitch si ha estado sufriendo también. Por estar sumergida en mi depresión no me fije en como se sentían los demás. Haymitch tiene ojeras y su mirada es más triste. Él se ha convertido en un padre para mi y yo… no se como expresar todo lo que pienso.

- Porque se que a él le gustaría que estuvieras feliz y… que no te dejaras llevar por la tristeza - responde y camina lentamente a mi alrededor - entiende preciosa que por más que nos duela, la vida tiene que seguir - por primera vez escucho que se le entrecorta la voz y al parecer se dio cuenta que me fije en ese detalle, ya que inmediatamente se la aclaro y siguió hablando - te queremos de vuelta Katniss. Todos - veo sus ojos humedecidos y luego voltea hacia otro lado para llevarse una mano a su cara.

- Yo… yo no se si pueda - esto me duele y mucho - él era todo para mi - más lágrimas recorren mi rostro y esta vez me veo obligada a secármelas rápidamente.

- Lo se preciosa… pero entiende que muchos aquí ya han perdido a sus seres queridos - se voltea hacia mi de nuevo y me mira con pena - empezando por mi - dice en voz baja y camina hasta su encuentro conmigo - creo en tu fortaleza Katniss. No la pierdas por favor - me toma de los hombros y me ve directamente a los ojos - ¡Vive! Vive por él. Hazlo por favor - otras lágrimas comienzan a salir de mis ojos y por mero impulso, lo abrazo con fuerza.

Lloro como nunca y Haymitch me consuela. Dejo que el dolor se escurra por mis mejillas por cada lágrima y permito a mi corazón seguir latiendo con normalidad. La depresión en la que entre desde que llegue al distrito me carcomió y no me dejo ver lo que en realidad debía hacer. Tengo que cumplir con mi promesa, debo hacerlo en nombre de Peeta. Él es mi ángel ahora y estoy segura que me protegerá en todo momento, como el mismo me prometió.

- Estamos contigo preciosa - Haymtich me susurra y me sigue consolando; hasta llego a sentir que una lágrima toca mi frente. ¡No puede ser! ¡Haymitch está llorando! - y lo estaremos siempre - esa palabra, "siempre", tiene tanto significado en mi vida y ahora creo que recobrará más fuerza - tranquila - y con esto, me besa la frente y me acompaña en el prado hasta ya entrada la tarde.

Luego de mi conversación con Haymitch y de nuestra estancia en la pradera artificial del 13, nos tuvimos que dirigir de vuelta hacia los pisos superiores, pero esta vez no al hospital, sino a la habitación donde dormía con mi madre y Prim antes de que me mudara con… Peeta a su habitación.

El dolor sigue, pero gracias a las palabras de Haymitch y sumando las de mi madre y mi hermana; ahora me siento un poco mejor y puedo mantenerme en pie y tranquila. Puedo cambiarme y mi hermana me ayuda a acomodar mis cosas en el closet, ya que volveré a dormir aquí con ellas porque sinceramente no puedo soportar estar en su habitación y no sentirme desolada y triste.

- Algunos te quieren ver Katniss - Haymitch me da la mano y me invita a ir con el, pero no me siento segura de hacerlo.

- Anda hija, ellos quieren verte - mi madre me acaricia la mejilla con ternura y luego me da un beso en la frente. Ahora se como se sintió cuando mi padre murió. Ahora no puedo culparla, simplemente no puedo.

- Ven preciosa - suspiro y acepto, pero todavía con la duda de si poder aguantar la presencia de muchas personas a mi alrededor.

Llegamos a una sala que no había conocido y me sorprendo al ver ahí a todos los que estuvieron conmigo en el Vasallaje, además que también se encuentra una muy repuesta Annie, Plutarch, mi muy querido amigo Cinna y finalmente, quién no pensé ver, Gale. Este último solo me veía con timidez y trataba de sonreírme; por mero impulso le correspondí y me sentí extraña al volver a hacerlo después de tanto.

- Kat - Finnick se acerca a mi y me abraza con fuerza, llegando a levantarme varios centímetros del suelo - se te extrañaba - me susurra al oído y luego me baja con cuidado - ¿quieres un azucarillo? - con una sonrisa me ofrece y extiende su mano.

- Gracias - respondo y tomo dos.

Al parecer los músculos de mi rostro están agarrotados y ahora me siento extraña al volver a sonreír.

- ¡Descerebrada! - el grito de Johanna me hace saltar y ella se ríe de mi reacción - cuánto tiempo - asiento con la cabeza y me sorprendo al verme envuelta en sus brazos - están más delgada - comenta y me hace cosquillas en mi abdomen.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - la empujo y ella solo se ríe con más ganas.

- Esa era la Katniss que quería ver - abro los ojos con exasperación y me permito nuevamente sonreír.

Y así van todos y cada uno de los que se encuentran en la sala. Todos pasan y me abrazan o me dan palmadas de aliento. Cinna es quien me hace sonreír de verdad y con un beso en la frente me promete estar a mi lado siempre. Madge también apareció luego de un rato y se unió con nosotros, a la vez que me daba su muestra de apoyo y cariño. Esta vez si puedo considerarla mi amiga de verdad. Pero es cuando es el turno de Gale que siento que todo se paraliza.

- Hola Catnip - me saluda y trata de sonreír, pero sin éxito.

- Hola - respondo en un susurro.

- ¿Te sientes… eh mejor? - su pregunta me deje perpleja por un momento, pero tengo que cumplir con lo que me dijo Haymitch.

- Algo - el asiente con la cabeza y luego baja la mirada al suelo.

- Espero que… puedas… - deja la frase a medias y luego sacude su cabeza como si estuviera alejando un pensamiento - lo siento, yo… no se que decir - levanta la mirada apenado y juega con sus manos.

- Descuida… yo ni siquiera se que decir - esta vez me mira a los ojos y yo tengo que obligarme a no derramar una lágrima.

- Entonces estamos iguales ahora - sonríe por su comentario y logra contagiarme - me gusta verte sonriendo - comenta de repente y yo me paralizo - tranquila, no quise que mal…

- No… está bien - el duda por un momento y suspira.

- Quiero decirte que puedes confiar en mi de nuevo y que… esta vez no te fallaré y te cuidaré ¿si? - acomodo las ideas y me permito confiar en sus palabras.

- Ok… estoy de acuer…

- Permiso - todos hacen silencio al escuchar la voz que proviene desde la puerta; como estoy de espaldas a ella no puedo ver quien es, pero al voltearme me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

- ¿Tu?... Enobaria ¿qué haces aquí? - la pregunta de Finnick me hace caer en cuenta y puedo afirmar ahora que es ella.

- Hola ¿me extrañaron? - pregunta ella con suficiencia y mostrando sus dientes afilados al sonreír. Está cambiada, como todos aquí, pero en su mirada se nota algo distinto.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Ella también fue rescatada… pero pidió que no se dijera nada - el comentario de Plutarch hace que miles de dudas hagan presencia y el ambiente se cargue aun más.

- ¿Por qué lo permitieron? - Haymitch está enojado y lo entiendo ¿por qué permitieron eso?

- Porque pasaría esto precisamente - contesta ella señalando a cada uno de nosotros.

- ¿Quién dejó entrar a esta perra? - Johanna ya se muestra enojada y Finnick se coloca detrás de ella.

- Hola Jo ¡Qué gusto verte!

- Deja tus saludos hipócritas para otro momento - le responde ella despectivamente - ¿acaso no sabes que no se permite la estancia de… perros aquí? - Johanna la mira con desdén de arriba abajo.

- Oh ¿en serio? - contesta Enobaria con sorpresa fingida - ay disculpa, no sabía, pero es bueno saber que una de nuestro clan sabe leer los carteles de las normas en los pasillos - comenta y la mira igual como Johanna hizo con ella.

- Ahora si te voy a matar - Johanna se lanza sobre ella, pero antes de llegar a tocarle, Finnick la sostuvo con fuerza por la cintura - ¡zorra!

- ¡Ya basta! - el grito de Haymitch logra calmar la situación, pero ahora soy quien quiere matarla - dinos ya que es lo que quieres y no vengas con rodeos - Enobaria lo ve con suficiencia y luego sonríe.

- Pues amigo Haymitch, solo vine aquí para saber como está Katniss - me ve y me sonríe hipócritamente - además que… bueno, tengo unas cosas que contarles - Gale me toma de la mano y le da un apretón; seguro no le gusta para nada su presencia.

- ¿Qué cosas? ¿Tenías guardados unos secretos? Porque en este momento puedo hacer que te envíen al Capitolio de nuevo - el tono enojado de Plutarch me da a entender lo inconforme que está por su decisión de haber dejado quedar a Enobaria en el distrito.

- No Plutarch, yo no soy Finnick - voltea a ver a Finnick y le sonríe de medio lado - solo que esta vez vengo en son de paz y a advertirles sobre… bueno ¿Cómo les digo?... ah, si eso… sobre lo que pude escuchar en el Capitolio y créanme, no es nada bueno - y con una sonrisa nos ve a todos detenidamente antes de proseguir - y son dos cosas por cierto y una… tiene que ver contigo Katniss - me mira con suspicacia y un terror me inunda de repente ¿Qué hace esta tipa aquí y qué quiere de nosotros?

* * *

**Por favor, espero que no me maten jejeje sé que es malo tener que separarlos así, pero hay un motivo... y pronto lo sabrán :)**

**La supuesta muerte de Peeta dejó muy mal a Katniss, tanto así que estuvo en depresión por ello :( Pero en realidad él no está muerto y eso es algo que muchos se preguntarán ¿por qué tuvieron que secuestrar a Peeta? ¿Será por envío de Snow o... quién se imaginan ustedes?**

**La aparición de Enobaria trajo muchas dudas y no se sabe en realidad que es lo que quiere. ¿Qué creen ustedes que será lo que ella tiene para contar?**

**Les doy las gracias por su apoyo y espero seguir viendo sus comentarios de aliento y sus sugerencias :) (No me maten por lo de Peeta jejeje) Un beso!**

_**EllaCampbell:**_ Vecina! Jajajaja tranquila, como te dije antes, yo también he comido caramelos con papel y sé lo desagradable que es, además que yo también estaba semana he tenido mala suerte, peroooo… gemela creo que he conseguido a mi Peeta *-* me da vergüenza y todo jejeje pero lo conocí en la uni y es demasiado bello *-*

Bueno, pasando a otros temas. Estoy contigo en darle esos caramelos y hacerle ese ritual con la gallina negra y eso a Allyson ;) Eres genial con esos planes y confío en ti! Lo de Madge fue algo que se me ocurrió de momento y quise colocarlo en la historia, así que pronto se verán otras cosas xD

Gemela por ahora no tengo más que decir, solo que estoy feliz de estar de vacaciones y así poder publicar más seguido ;) Un abrazo grande para ti y para mi ahijado bello! Saluditos!

_**vane-.-16:**_ Hola Vane! Si, Katniss y Peeta ahora están juntos pero las circunstancias los volvieron a separar Solo se espera que Katniss sea fuerte y ya veremos que sucede luego… muchas sorpresas más vienen, así que hay que estar preparados! Un abrazo grande y muchos saludos!

_**fresabella-cullen:**_ Por supuesto que Katniss tiene que matar a Allyson! Pero primero puede que sucedan otras cosas… Peeta también es mi favorito y lo amooo *-* por lo que deseo que él y Katniss estén juntos, pero como típica historia, el drama está presente :/ Espero que puedas seguir disfrutando los siguientes capítulos! Gracias por comentar y… YA FALTA POCO PARA LA NOCHE DE NAVIDAD! Jajaja sí, me emociona mucho ese día xD

_**Guest:**_ descuida, las cosas se van a ir aclarando, aunque otras se irán complicando :/


	28. ¿Verdades?

**Capitulo 28**

"**¿Verdades?"**

- ¿A qué te refieres? - le pregunto y capto su atención.

- A que tengo dos noticias… la primera - enumera con su dedo - son todos unos tontos al no saber que tienen un enemigo frente a sus narices…

- ¿Tu? - Johanna le reta con la mirada.

- No querida - ríe y suspira con impaciencia - piensen ¿Quién no ha estado aquí últimamente?... se la estoy dejando fácil - ¿de quién demonios habla?

- No digas estupi…

- ¡Por Dios, piensen! - grita y se lleva la mano a la cara para apretarse el puente de su nariz.

- Un momento… ¿te estás refiriendo a…? No… - Plutarch nos deja con la intriga y esta vez es Johanna quien termina la frase.

- Allyson - dice en voz baja y chasquea los dedos - ya entiendo… la huida - sigue hablando en voz baja y para ella misma.

- Vaya, tiene cerebro la niña…

- ¿Qué tiene que ver esa Allyson? - Enobaria voltea hacia Gale y se le queda viendo detenidamente.

- Porque ella tiene muchos secretos ocultos y ahora está jugando con ustedes. ¡Es que no lo ven! ¿Por qué no ha estado en el distrito y por qué desapareció justo el día del bombardeo al 8? ¿Ah?

- ¿Estás diciendo que ha estado huyendo?

- Huyendo es poco Finnick. Esa tipa ha estado jugando con ustedes…

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

- Simple Katniss - se acerca a mi - porque yo estuve en el Capitolio cuando ella se presentó voluntaria para un trabajo y créeme cuando te digo que no es para nada lindo ahora que lo analizo…

- Es decir ¿Qué estabas de su lado antes? - estas son muchas informaciones a la vez.

- Bueno - duda por un momento y luego baja la cabeza - pues al principio si - sube la cabeza de nuevo y nos mira a todos - pero no fue hasta hace poco que me di cuenta de que me había equivocado - al parecer siente que no le creemos nada de lo que dice, ya que nos ve suplicante.

- Entonces, según tu ¿qué es lo que quiere ella, ah? - Johanna se mantiene seria y no le aparta la mirada a Enobaria. Si sus ojos fueran cuchillas ya estuviera muerta desde hace mucho rato.

- De acuerdo, lo diré una vez - respira profundo y comienza a caminar por la sala - cuando gane los juegos, tuve la oportunidad de elegir si irme a vivir a mi distrito o quedarme en el Capitolio y tener un trabajo importante - explica - la cosa es… que elegí lo segundo. Era una adolescente todavía y tenía visiones egoístas y un tanto malcriadas…

- De eso no hay duda - Chaff susurra y como está a mi lado, tengo que reprimir una risa… Un momento ¿me estoy riendo de nuevo?

- Claro que tendría que desempeñar mis labores como mentora y tendría que ir varias veces a mi distrito, lo cual me trajo problemas - por primera vez escucho remordimiento en su voz y me sorprende demasiado tengo que decir.

- Espera un momento ¿por qué diablos nos tendría que importar lo que hiciste o dejaste de hacer con tu vida? Dinos ya lo que sabes y terminamos este teatro de una vez por todas.

- Johanna ¿puedes callarte por primera vez en tu preciosa y tonta vida? - ahí van de nuevo ellas con sus pleitos.

- Lo haría querida, pero no puedo hacerlo sabiendo que puedo interrumpir tu sermón y tratar de escuchar la "supuesta información" que tienes…

- Johanna por...

- No Finnick, no me voy a calmar - le interrumpe y sacude su brazo para impedir que él la tome - ¿por qué tendríamos que creerle? Ella trabajo para el Capitolio, si es que todavía lo sigue haciendo, ya que no me impresionaría el que llegara a ser una maldita espía de Snow - ella tiene razón ¿por qué hay que creer en las palabras de Enobaria si ella misma confesó haber servido en el Capitolio?

- ¿Ya terminaste? - le pregunta Enobaria con tranquilidad. Esta tipa si que es obstinante - vaya, si que te emocionó mucho enterarte que puedes hablar colega.

- Pues tú serás mucho más perra que yo, te lo aseguro - y como era de esperarse, Finnick no pudo sostenerla a tiempo y Johanna se fue encima de Enobaria, dándole un puñetazo en su mandíbula.

Para mi sorpresa Enobaria no le hizo nada, en cambio se quedó serena y se limpió con su lengua el poquito de sangre que había comenzado a correr por su labio. La tensión, sin embargo no disminuyo he hizo que ahora todos adoptáramos la típica actitud de un tributo, dícese, el estar atentos a cualquier ataque.

- Tranquilas por favor - Plutarch fue más valiente y se interpuso en medio de ellas dos extendiendo sus brazos y colocando cada mano a la altura del pecho de Johanna y Enobaria - esto es serio chicas y no podemos estar perdiendo el tiempo en cosas como estas - dice señalando el mentón de Enobaria.

- Plutarch tiene razón, es importante saber lo que tenga o no que contar ella - Finnick como siempre apaciguando las disputas - ¿de acuerdo? - pregunta mirando a Johanna y a Enobaria con reproche.

- Como sea - Finnick ve a Johanna con enojo y ella abre los ojos con exasperación - ay si, esté bien… urgh que pesado - susurra y se sienta en una silla al lado de Mags.

- ¿Puedo terminar o tengo que presenciar otro show? - pregunta Enobaria dirigiéndose a Finnick.

- Sigue, pero esta vez sin rodeos ¿sí? Ya me está dando dolor de cabeza - Annie se acerca a él y le toma la mano.

- Bueno, para resumir, la cosa está en que haría ese trabajo porque Snow me había prometido que me haría convertir en un personaje importante en el Capitolio y que sería reconocida y muy bien pagada, háblese de grandes cantidades de dinero y bienes materiales - tengo que obligarme a seguir escuchando, pero la verdad no me siento con los suficientes ánimos para seguir estando frente a la persona que acepto el mandado de Snow para que me matara en la arena del Vasallaje. Simplemente esto es algo absurdo.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que paso? - pregunta Haymitch con intriga.

- Fui… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿estafada? - responde con enojo - como siempre el rey quiso salirse con la suya - hace una reverencia y luego bufa con desprecio en su mirada - me utilizó, como a todos ustedes creo yo ¿no? - ella mira especialmente hacia mi y luego se voltea para quedar frente a Haymitch, quien se le queda viendo detenidamente - pero como solo quieren escuchar la novedad que les tengo, entonces dejaré a un lado este tema - camina de nuevo por la habitación y esta vez soy yo quien le da un apretón a la mano de Gale - decidí seguir trabajando para Snow y así buscar una manera para vengarme… y ahí apareció esa chica… Allyson, como bien la nombró mi querida amiga Johanna - lanza una mirada de cariño fingido hacia ella - quise seguir investigando sobre ella, pero solo conseguí que era una chica que vivía en el Capitolio y que su padre era importante, algo así como como un ministro…

- Espera - esta vez la voz de Beetee me sobresalta - ¿estás diciendo que ella es hija de un ministro del Capitolio?

- ¿Es que no escuchas bien acaso? - pregunta ella con fastidio - estoy diciendo que al parecer era un ministro; por eso ella tuvo contacto con Snow y estuvieron hablando… cosas - sonríe con malicia - que por cierto me enteré poco antes de ir a la arena del Vasallaje - esto no lo puedo creer, es… no sé qué pensar ¿Allyson trabaja para Snow?

- Entonces ella… ¿estuvo actuando todo el tiempo? - no puedo creerlo, aunque no debería sorprenderme. Recuerdo la vez que la escuche hablar en su oficina sobre un plan que haría para deshacerse de mi y de los demás. Ahora todo comienza a tener sentido - ella dijo que tenía un plan, el cual nos incluía a todos… en especial a Pee… a Peeta - siento la mirada de todos sobre mi y Gale coloca una mano sobre mi hombro.

- ¿Qué dices Katniss? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - Gale me pregunta con insistencia y me obliga a verlo a la cara - Kat… ¿qué está pasando? ¿qué quiere ella de nosotros? - no puedo hablar y de nuevo la imagen de Peeta hace presencia, lo que provoca que cierre los ojos con fuerza, como lo he hecho desde que él murió.

- Ella nos comentó a Finnick, a Peeta y a mi sobre algo que estaba planeando ella y que supuestamente ya había comenzado con uno…

- Con el chico… el chico amoroso - al escuchar como Enobaria se refería a él, sentí como el hueco en mi pecho se abría de nuevo y el nudo de mi garganta no me dejaba respirar.

- ¿Cómo… cómo lo sabes? - Haymitch esta vez se mantiene confuso y noto dolor en su voz.

- Porque… - suspira - una parte de su plan era envenenar al chico y… ponerlo en contra de… ustedes. Estaban suministrándole veneno de rasteavíspulas para crearle ilusiones y ponerlo así en su contra, en especial con Katniss... Snow lo propuso y esa chica lo acepto.

No puedo respirar y mis rodillas flaquean. ¿Peeta estaba siendo envenenado? ¿Por qué harían eso? Mis miedos vuelven a apoderarse de mi y el dolor hace presencia, queriéndome llevar de nuevo con el.

- Tú… - la señalo - tú… estabas con ella… ¿verdad? - Enobaria baja la mirada al suelo y luego de unos segundos, pero puedo ver como se debate en responder y remueve las manos.

- Solo hasta que supe lo que querían en realidad - responde con voz serena y me sorprende el que ahora muestre una postura tranquila y supuestamente "arrepentida", cuando en realidad formaba parte también de las fuerzas de Snow.

- ¡Ahora si mereces morir desgraciada!

- Johanna ¡basta! - el grito de Finnick nos sobresalta.

- ¿Katniss? - Gale me toma de las manos y me hace verlo a la cara al subir mi mentón cuidadosamente con su mano - tranquila ¿sí? Lo vamos a solucionar.

- Ya no hay nada que solucionar Gale - las lágrimas comienzan a correr por mis mejillas y ya el vacío en mi pecho no me deja respirar con normalidad - él… ya no está… no… está - como me arrepiento el haberme quedado aquí ¿por qué no me fui antes? O mejor ¿por qué no me quedé con él en el hospital y así hubiera muerto también?

- No Katniss… hay que hacerle justicia. No te rindas - esta vez es Cinna quien se encuentra frente a mi y pidiendo mi atención - por favor, piensa…

- ¡No quiero Cinna! ¿Es que no entiendes? - grito a todo pulmón y Gale me toma de los brazos - no hay nada que hacer ya…

- Te equivocas niña… te equivocas - dirijo la mirada hacia Enobaria y ella camina hasta donde estoy - si hay algo que hacer. Esa Allyson los engaño y también a mi - no le creo nada, nada de lo que dice.

- No te creo - digo con enojo - ¿por qué tendría que creerte si tu misma me confesaste en la arena que me ibas a matar porque Snow te mandó? ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?

- Si lo recuerdo y estoy consciente de que así fue, pero cuando estuve en el Capitolio luego de que nos sacaran de la arena por tu hazaña, descubrí que solo me utilizaron como un medio para acabar contigo rápidamente - responde con rapidez y alzando la voz - se supone que ganaría uno nada más y no todos - dice con voz más calmada - se supone que yo ganaría, pero como no fue así, Snow no soporto más y me amenazó con morir en sus manos si yo no aceptaba seguir trabajando para él y si no buscaba la manera de destruirte - la miro con desconcierto y miles de preguntan rondan por la sala, todas provenientes de quienes han estado ajenos a la información al igual que yo - el bombardeo al Distrito 12 ya estaba planeado mucho antes de que fuéramos a la arena… él me lo informó - puedo escuchar el grito ahogado por parte de Madge; a ella si que debe afectarle demasiado todo esto, ya que perdió a su familia.

- Así que es cierto… si eres una maldita desgraciada - el desdén que destila la voz de Johanna es justo lo que ahora siento.

- Puedes decir lo que quieras Mason, al cabo que ni me importa…

- ¿Y por qué nos dices eso? ¿Por qué ahora te sinceras con nosotros y nos confiesas los horrendos planes de Snow y de Allyson, ah? ¿Qué ganas con eso? - Haymitch se coloca frente a ella y la mira con desprecio.

- Yo… - ella baja la mirada y luego se lleva una mano a su cabeza y remueve su cabello con nerviosismo - como dije… perdí al igual que ustedes… - se aclara la voz y levanta la mirada de nuevo hacia nosotros.

Esperamos varios segundos hasta que me di cuenta de un brillo triste en sus ojos y como se debatía en seguir hablando. Yo todavía tengo que asimilar lo que dijo y me duele el pensar que la amenaza de Snow hacia mi solo era chantaje y que si tenía pensado atacar a mi distrito.

- Habla ya - la insistencia de Haymitch logra su cometido y luego de un largo suspiro, Enobaria habla con rapidez.

- Perdí a mi hermano… Zack - el silencio reina en la sala y me asombro al ver por primera vez a Enobaria, quien fue consagrada como la vencedora más despiadada y seca; como ahora rehúye la mirada y disimula llevándose una mano rápidamente a la cara para evitar que sus ojos sigan humedeciéndose - más bien vi como moría… lo hizo frente a mi - ahora el enojo se muestra en su voz y aprieta con fuerza las manos en un puño - como no cumplí con mi cometido en la arena de matarte… justo cuando destruiste la esfera que controlaba la arena… las fuerzas del Capitolio se presenciaron y yo no tuve la suerte de ustedes de ser rescatada por los rebeldes… en cambio fui llevada al Capitolio y Snow se vengó y… mandó a torturar hasta la muerte a mi hermano mayor - se muerde el labio inferior y respira profundo - lo mataron estando yo ahí al frente, solo una pared de vidrio nos separaba y en ese momento me di cuenta que todo había sido un engallo y que todos esos años en que yo estuve trabajando para él solo fue porque lo hacía para su conveniencia - alza la voz de nuevo - al igual que tu Haymitch, Johanna, Finnick, Peeta ¡todos!… yo también perdí a la única familia que me quedaba y por eso desee matar con mis propias manos a ese degenerado… pero el como siempre tenía algo bajo la manga y me mandó a prisión - voltea hacia Cinna y asiente en su dirección - iba a ser ejecutada porque sabía mucho y a el no le convenía que yo dijera algo, además de que también conocía las intenciones de su nueva peón, Allyson, para acabar con el 13 y con la joya de Katniss Everdeen - luego mira a Gale y le sonríe de medio lado - pero ellos llegaron ese día para su misión de rescate y un soldado del 13 me encontró y yo le hice prometer que no dijera nada sobre mi hallazgo, no quería que ustedes me mataran en el camino. Debía contarles primero… por la memoria de mi hermano.

Sigo impresionada por la revelación de Enobaria. Estoy abrumada por el hecho de que ella también ha sufrido por culpa del Capitolio y que, a pesar de ser todavía vista como una posible enemiga, ella quiso mostrar un lado humano que no sabía que tenía, para ayudarnos y delatar los hechos de Snow.

Ella lo hace en memoria de su hermano; lo quiere vengar como muchos aquí queremos hacer lo mismo por todo el sufrimiento que hemos pasado. Yo me encuentro en esa lista; mi Peeta ha muerto, pero la diferencia es que ya no me quedan ganas de luchar, no puedo.

- Creo que ya escuche lo suficiente - susurro y me zafo del agarre de Gale y me dirijo hacia la puerta.

- Así es que enfrentas los problemas ¿eh? - me detengo al escuchar la voz ahora arrogante de Enobaria y juro que ya ni tengo ganas de responderle, solamente quiero irme - no me sorprende - pero esta vez si siento que debo hablar, necesito desahogarme y no me importa lo que digan después.

- Habla, confiesa todo lo que quieras ¿pero sabes qué? No me importa ya ¡no me importa ya nada! - grito con todas mis fuerzas y reprimo un sollozo que estaba pronto a salir.

- No te entiendo Katniss… no sé cómo alegaste que querías luchar y buscar justicia y bla, bla, bla… ni siquiera tienes la fuerza para seguir adelante niña ¡Por Dios! - siento como mi sangre hierve y mis manos se cierran fuertemente en un puño. Me duele estar así, no puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que ya he perdido mucho. Me siento impotente y con un fuerte dolor en mi pecho, que simplemente me deja pensar en un futuro.

- Tu… no tienes el derecho de decirme eso - le responde con entre dientes - no sabiendo que estuviste trabajando para él y ahora te encuentras aquí diciéndonos todas esas cosas que tal vez hasta las hayas inventado - la rabia me consume y no me permite pensar con claridad.

- Kat… por favor tranquilízate - Gale se acerca a mi y me toma de los brazos, pero yo me zafo bruscamente sin dejar de ver a Enobaria.

- Si, tranquilízate niña, además todavía falta que diga algo más - ella me ve de arriba abajo - ya se les olvidaba que tenía otra noticia.

- Enobaria ya no es necesario seguir escuchan…

- Es importante - le interrumpe a Haymitch - Katniss es absurdo que sigas así, tu depresión fue en vano querida - Gale afloja su agarre y la tensión aumenta en el ambiente.

- ¿Cómo has dicho? - le pregunto con rabia - tú no sabes cómo me siento… no puedes opinar al respecto.

- Entonces déjame decirte solo cuatro palabras y veremos si te lo tomas bien o no.

- ¡Ya cállate! - le grito y me voy sobre ella, extendiendo mis manos para ajustarlas en su cuello, pero una vez más, soy retenida.

- Katniss, cálmate por favor, así no se arreglan las cosas - Gale y Cinna me toman de cada brazo y me alejan de Enobaria, quien ahora me ve con pena y niega con la cabeza.

- Lo diré para que veas que no soy mala - dice - y como dije, son cuatro palabras - todos se mantienen expectantes y lo que escucho luego solo me hace paralizar y de nuevo un vacío siento en el pecho y un nudo me oprime la garganta - Peeta - enumera cada palabra con sus dedos - no... está… muerto - y a continuación siento como mis rodillas tocan el suelo.

No estoy consciente de lo que pasa luego, solo se que Cinna y Gale me sostienen y Madge me acaricia el cabello suavemente. Las lágrimas me recorren las mejillas y me nublan la vista; los sollozos son como espasmos que hacen que mi pecho se comprima y luego suba y baje con constantemente.

¿Peeta está vivo? Esto es una locura ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? Yo vi como esa bomba cayó en el hospital y exploto para dar pase al fuego y finalmente consumir el recinto rápidamente ¿Cómo puede estar vivo?

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? Con ese tipo de tema no se juega - escucho sus conversaciones, pero es como si estuvieran a metros de distancia.

- ¿Cómo voy a jugar con algo así Beetee?

- El tiene razón ¿cómo vamos a estar seguros de que dices la verdad? - la voz de Haymitch es estridente y puedo jurar a que está a punto de golpearla.

- ¡Mentirosa! - logro gritar, pero un sollozo me hace quebrar la voz - ¿cómo puedes decir eso?

- ¿No me creen? Bueno, entonces revísalo tu Beetee - ella me ignora y saca del bolsillo de su pantalón un dispositivo, más como uno de eso que posee Haymitch para recibir los mensajes de Coin - tal vez así me crean - se lo lanza a Beetee y este sorprendido aun, lo atrapa y se le queda viendo con intriga.

- ¿De dónde sacaste esto? - le pregunta mientras le da vueltas en su mano.

- Lo robe - contesta con suficiencia - y puede servir de mucho.

No estoy para seguir escuchando, esto es todo muy abrumador para mi. Mis emociones están a flor de piel y escuchar los planes de Allyson y Snow, sumándole que Enobaria dice que Peeta está vivo; solo me provoca salir corriendo.

- Lo utilice para buscar la manera de escapar de donde me tenían, pero luego me di cuenta que tenía otros fines. Allí se reciben todas las señales y los datos de un escuadrón que ha estado trabajando en los distritos y que… misteriosamente tiene algo que ver con el bombardeo del 12 y del 8 - el silencio reina y ella prosigue - justo esa mañana cuando se fueron al Distrito 8, el comunicador ese emitió una señal, pero como no soy genia de la tecnología, no lo pude descifrar bien. Pero no fue hasta esta mañana en donde recibí otro llamado y esta vez si pude saber lo que significaba - cierro los ojos y me obligo a no mirarle. Temo que todo esto solo sea un chantaje.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? - Gale le pregunta y siento como me toma con fuerza del brazo.

- Simple, porque era una llamada entre comandos - abro los ojos de nuevo y la miro mientras dice - uno estaba avisando que ya tenían un código tal en marcha y luego de conversar con ese dialecto, pude escuchar con claridad como decían que debían mantenerse alertas porque no podían permitir que se supiera sobre el paradero del rehén hasta nuevo aviso y sobre todo evitar a las fuerzas del 13, ya que si eso sucedía, el mismo código tal tendrían que de verdad acabar con la vida de él - nadie opina nada y más bien creo es porque no sabemos si creer o no en lo que dice.

- La señal… la señal es la misma - Beetee revisa el dispositivo y sonríe de medio lado - está diciendo la verdad. La llamada fue hecha desde una base que posee el mismo código del escuadrón que Gale encontró en el 12 - asiente con la cabeza y se abre paso hasta la puerta con rapidez - el código que dices Enobaria, es de una persona. Los comandos tienden a crear códigos para referirse a sus movimientos y objetivos para que otro, en este caso el enemigo, no los sepa y sigan su rastro - explica con una sonrisa - Katniss, es la misma señal del escuadrón que quiso capturarlos en su visita al 12 y es el mismo que estuvo en el 8 ese día - lo miro con desconcierto y Cinna me ayuda a levantarme, ya que estaba arrodillada en el suelo - el código que dijeron lo utilizan para referirse a un rehén, a una persona, y esa persona puede ser él - termina y abre la puerta - si no quieren que nuestras fuerzas lo sepan, es porque no quieren que sea encontrado - me mira con un brillo en sus ojos y me sonríe de nuevo - puede ser cierto.

* * *

**Enobaria confeso muchas cosas y una de ellas es haber supuesto que Peeta está vivo ¿Ustedes creen que sea cierto? ¿Beetee podrá descifrarlo?**

**Ahora todos ya saben lo que hacía Allyson en el Capitolio y ya saben que era lo que le suministraba a Peeta, pero ¿podrán estarlo torturándolo de la misma manera ahora?**

**Espero que puedan perdonarme por haberle hecho eso a Peeta y no ganarme un pasaje al Capitolio y una visita a los mutos jejejeje Se les quiere un montón! Besos.**

**Pd: Sé que puede ser raro, pero ¿vieron el Miss Universo? Jejeje pueden hablarme de cualquier cosa, sus gustos, ideas locas, etc… yo estaré gustosa de opinar y dar anécdotas xD **

_**EllaCampbell:**_ Gemela! Discúlpame, no quise que te pusieras tan triste dime ¿qué puedo hacer para que te alegres? Sé que me pasé, pero todo esto tendrá su solución, ya verás, y Katniss esta vez sí tendrá que ser muy fuerte para sobrellevar la carga que se le viene encima en estos próximos capítulos….

Ay vecina ¿qué te puedo decir? Aaahhh es que es igual a Peeta, comprensivo, cariñoso y lindo *-* (de verdad que estoy mal y no pensé que llegaría a estar así por un chico, pero ¿qué se hace? Jejeje). Además ¡Le gustó la peli de Los Juegos del Hambre! Eso fue lo mejor xD Les mando muchos saludos y que el espíritu de la Navidad te llene a ti y a mi ahijado de muchas bendiciones! Un abrazo gigante para los dos.

_**vane-.-16: **_Vane disculpa! Sé que me pase de mala por hacer que lo secuestraran, pero descuida que las cosas tendrán una solución y esta vez Katniss participará mucho y tendrá que luchar para conseguir que a su amado Peeta (el de nosotras también obvio jejej) salga libre. Muchas sorpresas más se avecinan Gracias por tus comentarios y espero que los demás capítulos te tengan enganchada también jejejej. Un saludo enorme y muchas bendiciones en esta Navidad!

_**Guest:**_ Gracias por seguir la historia! Es muy importante para mi saber que la trama gusta y que mis ideas locas tienen sentido jajajaj Muchos saludos y bendiciones!


	29. Planes y secuestro

**Capitulo 29**

"**Planes y secuestro"**

¡Peeta está vivo! ¡Peeta puede estar vivo! Todavía no asimilo lo que me han dicho. Estoy aliviada pero igualmente preocupada, porque no sé qué le estarán haciendo en este momento y me agobia saber que Allyson está detrás de todo; ella misma dijo que quería hacernos daño pero no sé cuál es su motivo de hacerlo. No la conozco y ella mucho menos a mi.

- Katniss ¿quieres que te espere…?

- No Haymicth, quiero ir sola - él me ve indeciso, pero después de pensarlo por unos segundos y ver mi fracasado intento de hacer un puchero; me da permiso para que pase y se queda de pie allí hasta que me doy vuelta y le sonrío para mostrarle seguridad.

- Estaré bien - le digo y él asiente con una sonrisa.

- Lo sé preciosa - le doy una última mirada y entro en la habitación.

Está iluminada como las demás, pero un aire triste se siente en el ambiente. De frente a mi está sentado en una silla, viendo lo que parece ser un libro y su mirada se encuentra concentrada en el objeto. Camino son sigilo y procuro ser fuerte para poder enfrentarlo.

Él por fin se percata de mi presencia y sube la mirada hasta toparla con la mía y formar luego una sonrisa tímida y descuidada. Los años ya se ven marcados en sus ojos y las ojeras debajo de estos demuestran que sus sueños no han estado mejores que los míos.

- ¿Katniss? ¡Qué sorpresa verte por aquí! - me quedo de pie frente a él y no puedo gesticular palabra ¿Qué digo? Hola señor Mellark ¿Cómo ha pasado estos días dolorosos después de la noticia de la desaparición de su hijo?... Tomo un respiro profundo y trato de organizar bien las ideas.

- Hola señor… eh disculpe si lo interrum…

- No tranquila, no has interrumpido nada. De hecho, más bien me da gusto verte al fin. Tenía mucho que no lo hacía - a pesar de que el dolor se refleja en su mirada, no deja a un lado su cordialidad y su calidez al hablar. Por esta razón logro sacar una sonrisa tímida y vuelvo a respirar hondo.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos, pero me veo obligada a hablar. Tengo tantas cosas que decir y las benditas palabras no salen de mi boca.

- Yo… bueno, quiero decir que… - respira Katniss, si puedes hacerlo - yo… lo siento - digo y aparto la mirada a un lado para evitar verlo ¿Quién creyó que podría hacerlo? Porque yo no. Él me recuerda tanto a Peeta; tienen el mismo color de ojos y eso hace que el vacío en mi pecho aparezca de nuevo.

- No te entiendo mi niña - la confusión en su voz me hace volver la mirada hacia él y me doy cuenta de que me ve directamente a los ojos - ¿por qué tendrías que sentirlo?

- Yo… es que - todavía no se que decir y ahora siento las inmensas ganas de salir corriendo - disculpe - me tapo la cara con las manos y deseo con muchas ganas desaparecer como arte de magia, pero en cambio consigo mojármelas con mis lágrimas.

Estoy así por un rato y de repente siento el tacto de la mano del señor Frederick en mi hombro, lo cual me hace tranquilizar como muchas veces lo hacía Peeta. Sin duda ellos son tan parecidos.

- Tranquila Katniss, ya verás que todo estará bien - me dice con voz serena mientras me da palmadas de aliento - él lo hubiera querido así - al escuchar su mención no consigo evitar que otras lágrimas salgan. No puedo estar así, no puedo - se que ha sido difícil, pero… hay que tratar de ver un camino - me voy quitando las manos de la cara poco a poco y esta vez me reciben los grandes ojos azules de Frederick, el padre de Peeta, quien se mostró tan comprensivo y cariñoso conmigo y con mi familia sin tener la necesidad de serlo.

- Nada en mi vida ha sido fácil. Ni un poco - confieso - mi única motivación fue mantener con vida a mi familia, a mi pequeña hermana en especial. Nunca pude ver un camino fácil.

Recuerdo las veces que tenía que arriesgar mi propia vida en el bosque con tal de buscar mejores presas para llevar a casa o al mercado para conseguir aunque sea una mínima cantidad de dinero que me sirviera para llevar a la mesa una simple hogaza de pan ¿Por qué nunca tuve la facilidad de sentarme en la mesa con una comida recién hecha como seguro la tenía Madge en su casa? Tal vez hoy no estuviera en esta situación.

- De eso trata la vida. Nada es sencillo y mucho menos perfecto, pero siempre hay que tener fortaleza para sobrellevar las cosas - supongo que lo dice porque es la viva imagen de cualquier persona que habita este país ahora. Todos hemos perdido a alguien en especial, pero el ha perdido a toda su familia - tienes que ser fuerte querida… como siempre los has sido - me sonríe cariñosamente y se sienta a mi lado en su cama de la habitación de hospital en donde ahora se encuentra.

- Gracias - logro decir después de un rato de silencio - no sé cómo agradecerle las veces que me ayudo. Le hubiera sido muy fácil ir con los agentes de la paz y denunciarme por haberle estado vendiendo animales que cazaba en el bosque - luego de pensarlo mejor, se me viene una pregunta a la cabeza - ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

Él tarda unos segundos en responder y al final solo asiente y sonríe - porque mi hijo no me lo hubiera perdonado - me sorprendo al escucharlo y un nudo se va formando en mi garganta.

- ¿Cómo dice? - el sonríe con añoranza y clava la mirada a un punto en la pared de al frente.

- Sabía que eras especial desde el día que te vi con tu madre el primer día de escuela. Ese día lleve a Peeta y me fije que no apartaba la mirada de ti y desde ese momento supe que marcarías una diferencia en su vida - lo miro con asombro y me muerdo los labios para evitar que un sollozo me delate - no sabes lo contento que llego a casa - ríe y puedo ver como hasta en su risa se parece a él - me contó que te había escuchado cantar y que había jurado en que las aves hicieron silencio cuando lo hiciste - vuelve a perder la mirada y no deshace la sonrisa mientras recuerda - y esa noche quiso irse a dormir lo más pronto posible para no perder una hora de sueño y despertarse temprano para ir a la escuela - logro sonreír también y trato de sumergirme en sus recuerdos - supe que algo pasaba, ya que con mis otros dos hijos no sucedió algo parecido en querer ir con tantas ganas a la escuela - voltea a verme - como dije, marcaste la diferencia.

Trato de recordar ese primer día de escuela y de buscar la cara de Peeta entre tantos niños. Esa clase de música en especial solo logro recordar cuando la maestra me ayudó a subir al taburete y me sostuvo de la mano mientras cantaba esa canción que le había escuchado cantar a mi padre tantas veces; solo quise mostrarles algo que aprendí de él y resulta que me gane un admirador, uno que ahora logra sacarme un suspiro cuando imagino su mirada y que provoca que mi corazón salte de la emoción cada que recuerdo su tacto suave y cariñoso cuando me abrazaba.

De nuevo me pregunto ¿Por qué no lo vi antes?

- No me imaginé que hubiera sucedido así - confieso y bajo la mirada.

- Si, ni yo - suspira - pero tengo que admitir que fue muy gratificante verlo así de feliz cuando hablaba de ti sin ni siquiera haberte dirigido la palabra.

- Pues… a mi también me sorprende - los dos reímos y por un momento pienso que estoy hablando con Peeta. Su padre es tan parecido a él, que solo escuchar como habla, puedo imaginarme la imagen de Peeta a mi lado.

- Ni hablar cuando llego emocionado un día después de la escuela; dejó la mochila en el suelo y fue a lavarse las manos, para luego ir a la cocina, colocarse el delantal y comenzar a preparar la mezcla para preparar un pastel. Yo solo lo observaba de vez en cuando y cuando saco el pastel del horno me vi obligado a preguntarle el por qué de su acto - subo la mirada de nuevo a su rostro - ¿sabes lo que me dijo? - yo niego con la cabeza y lo miro confusa - me dijo que debía apresurarse el preparar la mezcla del glaseado porque tu pasarías en la tarde con tu hermana e intuyó que se quedarían a ver los decorados de los pasteles y por esa razón quería aprovechar la ocasión para uno en especial - lo miro confusa todavía y el solo sonríe como si lo que me tenía que decir fuera lo más obvio del mundo - ese pastel iba a ser para ti… me dijo que cumplirías años al siguiente día y quería hacerte un presente, aunque no tuviera la valentía suficiente para hacértelo llegar.

Me quedo sin habla por mucho tiempo asimilando todo lo que Frederick me ha dicho. Peeta siempre estuvo al pendiente de mi y yo nunca fui capaz de dirigirle la palabra. Sabía cuándo cumplía años y yo me entere del suyo después de que ganamos los primeros juegos. Él sabía lo que me gustaba hacer y yo solo tenía presente que era el hijo del panadero.

Si, lo admito, soy de lo peor. Peeta siempre estuvo allí presente y yo no tuve el valor de preguntarle cómo estaba. Soy patética ¿verdad?

- No te sientas culpable querida. Las cosas pasan en su debido momento - me sonríe de nuevo y me toma de la mano - yo supe, en mi interior, que tu sentías algo especial por él - abro los ojos con asombro.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Lo supe porque cada vez que ibas a la panadería para entregarme lo que cazabas… - suspira y aprieta mi mano con cariño - siempre mirabas inconscientemente hacia dentro de la estancia - bajo la mirada y si, admito que eso hacía, pero era más que todo… si, inconsciente, mi cerebro actuaba por instinto y… ¡Diablos! Mis mejillas están ardiendo.

- Yo… no lo se - río como boba al recordar esos momentos y de nuevo la nostalgia me invade de repente al saber que Peeta no está con nosotros - lo siento de verdad - digo y él me ve confundido - lamento no haber cumplido con mi promesa de protegerlo y… - comienzo a llorar nuevamente, pero esta vez Frederick hace lo que muchas veces Peeta hizo conmigo; acunarme como si fuera una niña pequeña y mecerme con cuidado para calmar mis sollozos.

- Sshh… tranquila Katniss, no tienes por que lamentarte. Has hecho más de lo que te imaginas - al escucharlo poco a poco me voy calmando y tomo fuerzas para decirle lo que Enobaria y después Beetee me confirmó.

- Señor… tengo algo que decirle y… se que puede cambiar mucho las cosas - me sorbo la nariz y tomo un respiro - Peeta… él al parecer no está… muerto - se me quiebra la voz y otros sollozos hacen que pierda la calma ya recuperada.

Frederick no dice nada en todo ese momento, en cambio sigue meciéndome como lo hacía Peeta y también mi padre. Pasan solo segundos después que logro volver a calmarme cuando me dice más sereno.

- Lo sé - suspira y yo me reincorporo para luego ver que me sonríe de medio lado - mi instinto de padre me lo decía - sonríe con más ganas - mi hijo vive… eso sentía dentro de mi pecho y confío en que podrán hacer un trabajo extraordinario al ir y acabar con quien nos ha estado haciendo daño todo este tiempo - me dice con determinación y yo por un momento pienso que él sabe tanto como nosotros sobre quien es nuestro enemigo ahora.

_**Pov Peeta**_

Estoy mareado, la luz pega directamente a mis ojos y el dolor en mi nuca y espalda no cesa.

No sé dónde estoy y mucho menos quienes me tienen ahora amarrado en esta silla. Unas correas me sostienen en los brazos, pasando por mi pecho; y otras también me sostienen en mis piernas, evitando así que pueda levantarme.

Estoy confundido y aturdido. Hace poco que desperté y no se realmente por qué me encuentro en este lugar que sinceramente no me da buena espina.

- Hasta que por fin despierta - una voz gruesa se aproxima por detrás de mi, pero la vista no puedo enfocarla bien, por lo que no se si esta persona viene con otras - fue muy fácil traerlo hasta acá - el hombre ríe con malicia y ahora si puedo verlo mejor. Es alto y fornido, tiene facciones toscas y colmillo de oro. ¡Qué desagradable!

Como intuí, no se encuentra solo; más bien viene con otros cuatro soldados que poseen armas sujetas en su cintura y además mantienen una actitud atenta y maliciosa al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Quiénes son?... ¿Dónde estamos?

- Sshh… calla niño - el hombro fornido se acerca a mi y me mira con desprecio - no hay necesidad de decirte si dentro de poco… simplemente ya no estarás - el odio en su mirada es indescriptible, pero tengo que ser fuerte y no dejarme intimidar por su presencia y mucho menos con sus amenazas.

- Pues veremos si eso pasa - lo reto con la mirada y se que está a punto de golpearme con su arma, pero me salvo ya que escucho como se abre una puerta detrás de mi y pisadas vienen a continuación.

- Basta de juegos - esa voz… estoy seguro que la he escuchado - no podemos perder tiempo - busco a mi derecha para ver si está ahí, pero me sorprendo al sentir como una mano se posa sobre mi hombro izquierdo - sorpresa - me susurra al oído y me sobresalto, pero cuando me volteo a ver quién es, mis sospechas se aciertan - hola Peeta - si, es Allyson.

Estoy sin habla. No puedo creer que ella esté de cómplice en todo esto ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿No se supone que era mi "amiga"? Ya me doy cuenta de que Katniss tenía razón. Ella nos engañó a todos.

- ¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿Por qué me tienes aquí? - grito con enojo, pero se inmuta; solo sonríe de medio lado.

- Vaya Peeta, que carácter.

- No estoy para juegos… como tu bien lo mencionaste hace rato - mi comentario al parecer no le cayó del todo bien, ya que cambió su mirada pasó a ser más seria y su sonrisa hipócrita se borró por completo.

- Pues lamento no poder darte respuestas querido - dice con enojo - y créeme que no me importará acabar contigo ahora.

- No entiendo por qué lo haces ¡Nos has mentido todo este tiempo! - alzo la voz de nuevo - ¿Por qué, ah? ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por dinero? ¿Rencor? ¿Por qué? - grito y un soldado me golpea con su arma en mi abdomen, provocando así que pierda el aire.

- Ya veo que eres persistente, pero déjame decirte que no te va a servir - pasa su mano por mi mejilla y yo aparto la cara bruscamente - ay Peeta, que lastima me das - dice con hipocresía - seguro debes estar preocupado por lo que pueda pasar allá afuera y sobre todo con ella… ¿o me equivoco?

¡Katniss! Ella debe estar pensando que estoy muerto; seguro que debe estar destrozada y yo no puedo demostrarle lo contrario.

- Ay si… lo imagine - pone una expresión de tristeza fingida y se coloca frente a mi - pobre de tu querida Katniss que ahora debe estar devastada y sola, pensando que su amorcito se encuentra en malas condiciones o peor… hasta muerto te debe pensar.

- Cállate - grito.

- No querido - me toma fuertemente del mentón, obligándome al verla - mírame Peeta ¡Mírame! - me grita y de pronto unas manos me sujetan la cabeza con fuerza y me la retienen - de ahora en adelante vas a hacer lo que te diga ¿entendido? Nadie te va a escuchar, por mucho que grites y patalees nadie, escúchame bien - me aprieta con fuerza el mentón - nadie va a venir por ti - me suelta la mandíbula con fuerza y camina hacia al frente donde hay una especie de proyector.

- Eso es lo que tu crees - digo jadeante, ya que todavía me recupero del fuerte golpe en mi abdomen.

- Ja… eso lo veremos - comienza a reír y toma un dispositivo en donde teclea y luego hace que el proyector se encienda - ¿de verdad crees que tu amorcito vendrá por ti? - pregunta con malicia.

- Estás mal… ¿sabes que estás traicionando a las personas que confiaron en ti? ¿estás consciente de que has traicionado a tu propia madre?

- ¡A ella no la nombres! - grita con desespero y odio - no… la vuelvas… a nombrar - pronuncia cada frase con rabia - este es un asunto en donde nadie del 13 tiene algo que ver ¿y sabes por qué? - pregunta y trato de descifrar su mirada - porque yo nunca pertenecí a su bando, solo fingí ser parte de ustedes para conseguir algo que me sirviera para poder evitar que sus fuerzas siguieran y se apoderaran de todo.

- No sabes lo que dices.

- ¿Y tu si? Porque lo que recuerdo es que tu solo te enteraste de lo que hacían porque yo te lo dije, porque si hubiera sido por los otros, ahora estuvieras ajeno a sus movimientos.

- ¿A qué quieres llegar?

- ¿Que a qué quiero llegar? - lanza una carcajada desmesurada y después de calmarse habla - a que entiendas que tu solo eras… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿alguien más? ¿una figura más en sus fuerzas? - toma de nuevo el dispositivo y camina hacia mi - Coin solo tiene ojos para Katniss y en lo que supuestamente puede hacer. Si tu de verdad hubieras sido de su interés no hubiera nombrado a ese tal Gale a sus filas y otorgado el permiso para que vigilara cada paso que ella daba y sobre todo, que luchara para protegerla - suspira exageradamente - no se como no te diste cuenta al instante… ah, verdad que si… no la recordabas - se acerca más a mi y me susurra al oído - otro punto para Hawthorne - trato de zafarme pero las manos que me sujetan la cabeza me impiden a toda costa que haga un movimiento con ella, así que solo muevo los pies con frustración e intento mover la silla.

Allyson camina riéndose hacia el proyector de nuevo y con un toque a su dispositivo, la pantalla se prende y muestra la imagen de Katniss y… esperen ¿ese es Gale?

- ¿No me crees? - ríe - pues espero que esto te haga pensar lo contrario - y con otro toque al aparato en su mano, el video comienza a correr y me enseña a una Katniss algo incómoda y a Gale indeciso, hasta que él después de pensarlo por unos segundos, se acerca a ella y la besa.

Estoy desconcertado con la escena, pero lo que más me abruma aun es que ella no opone resistencia; se queda allí y sigue besándolo. El video se repite varias veces.

- Es mentira ¡Todo esto mentira! - grito con enojo y trata de zafarme de las manos me sostienen la cabeza.

- ¿Esto es mentira? - pregunta ella señalando la pantalla - ¿te parece mentira en como ellos dos se besan? ¡Por favor! - no quiero creerlo, esto es una farsa, solo un montaje.

- Es mentira - susurro y cierro los ojos con fuerza.

- Entiéndelo Peeta, ella ha estado jugando contigo - escucho la voz de Allyson que se acerca a mi de nuevo - ella solo actúa.

- ¡Cállate!... Esto es una trampa.

- No querido, esto es real - siento su aliento cerca de mi oreja - ella nunca te quiso y nunca, escúchame bien; nunca te querrá.

- Eso es mentira - grito de nuevo, pero un fuerte golpe en mi abdomen me hace retorcer y luego un pinchazo en mi brazo hace que algo espeso comience a correr por este y provoque que de nuevo me sienta mareado y adolorido.

¡Ella nunca te quiso! - esa frase hace eco en mi cabeza hasta por fin logro perder la consciencia.

_**Pov Allyson**_

¡Maldito Peeta! Me frustra todo. Si tan solo lograra convencerlo más rápido ¡Pero es imposible! Se negó a creerlo, pero no descansaré hasta lograr mi cometido.

Peeta Mellark se pondrá en contra de Katniss y al final ella se verá muy afectada.

El plan de Snow es simple, pero yo ya no quiero servirle a este tipo. Quiero hacer las cosas a mi manera y lo voy a lograr, a si me deje de llamar Allyson Brent.

- Señorita, disculpe - la voz de Joel me sobresalta.

- Agh ¿Es que no sabes tocar la puerta primero?

- Lo siento señorita, pero tenemos reportes y será mejor irnos ahora hacia el Distrito 2.

- Muy bien. Mientras más pronto mejor - no quiero que esos se interpongan ahora.

- Con su permiso - este inútil me ha servido de mucho últimamente. Es bueno contar con una persona que también desea vengarse de mis enemigos. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba su hija?... mmm ¿Clove era?

- Allyson ¿estás segura de lo quieres hacer? - Jessica sin embargo ha demostrado ser una tonta.

- Por supuesto que si ¿Por qué crees que sigo aquí, ah? - me está colmando la paciencia - solo tengo que evitar que esos imbéciles sigan hurtando la señal, porque ese tal Beetee ya sabe mucho - y es verdad. Como quisiera deshacerme de esa gente ya.

- Bueno, al parecer ya fue cambiada - dice Jessica con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Fue cambiada, pero aun así podemos estar en peligro. Esa Katniss va a tener su momento de acabar con Snow; yo se lo concedo. Pero luego vendré yo más atrás para destruirla, y Peeta me servirá de mucho - me volteo hacia la pantalla donde me muestra a un Peeta adormecido por lo que le acaban de suministrar - si él logra odiarla, ella estará devastada y luego él… la matará.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué harás luego?

- Yo… pues lo que quise desde el principio - sonrío al ver a Peeta inerte - además que debo cumplir con mi promesa. Mi padre va a ser vengado y yo… asumiré el papel de dirigente. Por fin Panem tendrá a alguien que si sabrá gobernar - y no saben lo que les espera.

- Pero… si Katniss logra asesinar a Snow y Peeta después mata a Katniss, solo quedará una persona que impedirá que tu…

- Si, lo se; de ella me encargo luego. Con tal, ella pagará como le hizo pagar a mi padre al desterrarlo del 13 y ponerlo en peligro en el Capitolio - trato de borrar el recuerdo de mi padre resguardándome para que las fuerzas del 13 no nos capturaran, o más bien a él - Alma tendrá que ver que esta vez no se podrá salir con la suya.

_**Pov Katniss**_

- ¿Ya estás bien preciosa? - Haymitch se sienta a mi lado y me toma de la mano.

- Si… ya estoy bien. Hable mucho con el papá de Peeta y… me hizo ver muchas cosas - la conversación con el señor Frederick me dejo pensando en tantas cosas, de las cuales puedo decir que mi relación con Peeta estaba destinada y que desde un principio él supo que yo formaría parte de su familia.

- Me alegro Kat - Haymitch me sonríe y luego me revuelve juguetonamente el cabello.

- Demostraciones de cariño a lo Abernathy ¡Qué lindo! - volteo hacia la puerta y veo a Enobaria caminando junto a Plutarch - bonito lugar de trabajo Voltios, aunque un tanto… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Desordenado?

- Gracias por el halago Enobaria. Lo tomare en cuenta - Beetee se asoma por detrás de su ordenador y le sonríe. La verdad no pensé que llegaría a usar el sarcasmo con ella.

- ¿Hay alguna otra novedad?

- Pues al perecer si Plutarch - el tono de Beetee no me gusta para nada - cambiaron los códigos y sus señales ahora son otras - se acomoda sus lentes y suspira con frustración - creo que se dieron cuenta de que alguien los hurgaba.

- ¿Seguro? - todos volteamos a ver a Enobaria y observo como saca de su bolsillo el dispositivo que le mostró a Beetee hoy y que él le regreso hace unos momentos - justo cuando me lo regresaste, recibí otro mensaje - lo lanza y Beetee lo ataja con agilidad - velo por ti mismo.

Todos nos quedamos expectantes mientras Beetee analiza y cerciora en su ordenador el sistema del dispositivo de Enobaria.

- Cambiaron los códigos - dice en un susurro - los cambiaron y ahora los dispositivos que pertenecen a ellos se han reseteado y… Enobaria, ha buena hora robaste esto - dice con una sonrisa y agitando el dispositivo en su mano.

- Gracias, yo se que soy inteligente en algo.

- Se podría decir - me sobresalto por la sorpresa y volteo a ver como Alma Coin entra en la estancia con actitud seria.

- Seño…

- No quiero rodeos. Quiero respuestas y espero que sean prontas - ve directamente a Beetee - ¿Peeta Mellark está vivo?

- Si señora… al perecer si - responde él con cautela.

- Muy bien, entonces quiero que investigue más a ese comando y por favor manténgame informada - me ve de reojo y luego fija la mirada de nuevo hacia Beetee - si hay que planear un rescate… se hará.

* * *

**Ya se sabe que Allyson es quien mantiene a Peeta secuestrado, pero ¿será que logrará engañarlo con las imagenes de Katniss y Gale besándose? ¿Habrá sido cierto eso?... Lo bueno es que Peeta no lo creyó al principio, pero de igual forma puede que lleguen a cambiar las cosas.**

**Coin ya sabe sobre el secuestro de Peeta ¿Pero sabrá que su hija es la culpable? Por otro lado, el padre de Peeta tuvo su conversación con Katniss y le hizo ver lo muy especial que ella ha sido en la vida de su hijo :) ¿No les parece tierno lo muy parecidos que son? *-* Sin duda papá e hijo Mellark son un amor jejeje**

**Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por sus comentarios :) Besos y ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! xD**

_**EllaCampbell:**_ Vecina gemela! Por favor no te alteres que eso te hace daño, no quiero ser la culpable de tu muerte y espero que mi ahijado no llegue a odiarme eso me dolerá muchooo! Pero sé que estaré preparada para cualquier palabrota tuya jajajaj puedes desahogarte cuando quieras jejeje eso hace falta cuando ve algo que no quiere, y en este caso leer.

Sé que Finnick debía dejar que Johanna matara a Enobaria a los golpes, pero si eso hubiera pasado, la tipeja esa no hubiera dicho lo que tenía que decir ¿a que no? :D Y también sé que Gale es un oportunista y muy descarado amigo, pero a la final ya verás que terminará dejando en paz a Katniss porque ella ES de Peeta *-* (nota: esas muertes son muy dolorosas, sobre todo la de quitarte los dulces :s yo no te haría eso gemela).

Y pues hablando de mi jejeje si vecina, a él le gustó la peli y puedo llegar a convencerlo de que lea los libros, porque son aun mejores! Estoy feliz y eso me da ánimos para seguir tus planes jajaja puede que sea raro, pero es así. Cuando quieras comenzamos el plan macabro contra Allyson!

No tengo más que decir, sino que te deseo una muy Feliz Navidad y que recibas muchos regalitos xD Un abrazo grande para ti y para mi querido ahijado Conchas de Mango! Pd: sigo diciendo que esa Miss USA ganó por pura trampa ¬¬

_**vane-.-16:**_ Pues ¿qué te puedo decir? Ya era hora de que Allyson fuera descubierta y lo bueno es que ahora todos saben las intenciones de ella. Katniss seguro intentará cualquier cosa para estar con él, eso es evidente, y también puede que cuente con la ayuda de Finnick o de Johanna para hacerlo jejeje *-* Espero que pases una Feliz Navidad y que te den muchos regalos! :D Saludos y panes de Peeta para ti.

_**Mizu:**_ Holaaaa! Qué bueno verte por aquí de nuevo Yo también estaba así con la uni y ahora estoy aprovechando estas vacaciones para descansar, dormir lo que no había dormido y sobre todo, hacer nada! Jajajaj… Sé que está fuerte lo del secuestro y lo de Enobaria las cosas se van a complicar ahora (debo decirlo) y Katniss tendrá que armarse de mucho valor para poder estar con él de nuevo :s Solo se espera que sea pronto eso no? Y también pienso que por la familia se hace lo que sea, por lo que se le entiende a Enobaria en ese aspecto, y a todos los que han perdido algo por culpa de Snow y los juegos, como los son Haymitch, Finnick, Peeta

Espero que pases unas lindas fiestas! Cuídate mucho ;) Saludos y panes de Peeta.

_**fresabella-cullen:**_ Oye no está nada mal tu idea de cómo asesinar a Allyson jajaja está buena xD Sé que cayó muy mal la noticia de la "muerte" y después esto del secuestro y no te voy a mentir, vienen cosas rudas y Katniss tendrá que ser fuerte para sobrellevar el peso :s Espero que pases unas lindas fiestas y que te regalen muchas cositas esta navidad! Abrazos!


	30. Asignaciones

**Capitulo 30**

"**Asignaciones"**

Esa noche no pude dormir; la pase en vela por culpa de las pesadillas que ahora que estoy en mis cinco sentidos de nuevo, me atormentan con más intensidad. Mi madre se desveló conmigo y me acompaño en toda la noche hasta que por fin me pude dormir, pero eso fue más o menos como a las cuatro de la mañana.

Prim me obliga a comer y me repite varias veces que lo necesito, ya que hoy en la mañana es mi última prueba en el campo de entrenamiento, en donde me asignarán a un pelotón y me darán indicaciones de la misión a la que debo acudir, pero todos saben muy bien que mi única misión ahora es ir a rescatar a Peeta y finalmente matar a Snow y a Allyson (la añadí en la lista).

Después de lo que fue un campo de batalla a la hora del desayuno, me dirigí junto con Johanna al lugar donde nos realizarán la prueba.

- Con tal de que no inunden la zona donde voy a estar, estaré bien - comenta al salir del ascensor junto a mi.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - ella me ve apenada y luego oculta su nerviosismo con una risa histérica.

- Pues… ya sabes… - mueve la mano en un gesto despreocupado y acelera la marcha.

- ¿Le temes al agua? - le pregunto con asombro.

- No ¿cómo crees? - abre los ojos con exasperación, pero no logro creerle nada. Levanto una ceja y ella al ver mi cara de no estar creyéndole ni una palabra, suspira resignada y se detiene - está bien ¡Tu ganas! - alza los brazos y se señala - yo Johanna Mason le tengo fobia a los lugares con grandes cantidades de agua, háblese de mares, lagos, ríos y todo tipo de pozo de grandes dimensiones ¿Feliz? - la mira con incredulidad y trato de ocultar una carcajada, pero se me hace difícil y a la final ella termina notándolo - anda ríete - no aguanto más y comienzo a reírme como si no lo hubiera hecho nunca - ríete todo lo que quieras descerebrada que ya verás que luego me voy a vengar - me voltea los ojos y comienza a caminar de nuevo.

- Espera… espe… - trato de calmarme y camino rápido para alcanzarla - Johanna dis… disculpa - respiro hondo y yo misma me sorprendo al estarme riendo con esa intensidad ¿Desde cuándo no lo hago? Se siente muy raro y mis mejillas comienzan a dolerme al igual que mi abdomen - lo siento Jo… no sé por qué me reí tanto. Discúlpame ¿sí? - le tomo el hombro y ella se voltea lentamente, para luego verme con recelo y posteriormente asentir con resignación.

- Está bien. Lo acepto pero solo porque ya necesitabas reírte un poco. Llevas muchos días siendo zombie - al escuchar eso, mi reciente humor cambia y un vacío comienzo a sentir en mi pecho.

- Si… fue mucho - suspiro y sigo mi marcha hacia en el campo.

- Ey chiflada, no lo tomes a mal; mira que me gusta verte así de risueña y tonta a pesar de que… bueno tu sabes… eh - ella se da cuenta de que estaba a punto de nombrar lo que toda esta noche he estado tratando de huir. El secuestro de Peeta - maldición - cierra los ojos y sacude su cabeza ligeramente - no me hagas caso, solo concéntrate y prepárate para patear varios traseros ahorita ¿sí? - me insiste con la mirada y no tengo más que hacer que aceptar lo que dice y concentrarme.

- Si, lo haré. Gracias - trato de sonreírle, pero más bien termino haciendo una mueca - y disculpa por burlarme, no fue cortés.

- Olvídate, además pude superarlo un poco en el Vasallaje, ya sabes con todo ese mar y las trampas - traga sonoramente y pone los ojos en blanco - pude salvarme con ese cinturón que nos dieron ¿sabes?

- ¿El cinturón?

- Pues claro mensa - alza la mano y me da un golpecito en la cabeza - el cinturón del uniforme ¿o es que estabas en las nubes en ese momento? - me pregunta con exasperación.

- No… no lo recuerdo, además yo sé nadar ¿para qué lo necesitaría? - le respondo en el mismo tono que ella - augh me pegaste duro.

- Si, como sea. Camina y deja de quejarte - contesta y sigue su paso hacia la entrada del campo de entrenamiento.

Una vez dentro, nos encontramos a Finnick, quien se encuentra conversando con uno de los guardias; pero al vernos se disculpa con ellos y se acerca a nosotras.

- ¿Listas? - pregunta con emoción.

- ¿Me ves preparada acaso? - Johanna se cruza de brazos y lo ve con recelo.

- Oye, tranquila, es solo una prueba - Finnick le responde con gracia y le toma de los hombros - inhala, exhala - le levanta los hombros y le sacude los brazos - respira y ya verás que todo se te hará más fácil - le sigue sacudiendo los brazos y puedo jurar a que ya muchos nos ven con extrañeza.

- ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? - ella lo empuja pero solo logra que él lanza una carcajada - no sabes las veces en que puedo llegar a odiarte tan repentinamente.

- Tu sabes que me quieres - él le guiña un ojo y ella solo abre los ojos con exasperación.

- Eres imposible Odair.

Los dejo con su discusión absurda y me siento en una de las bancas de la estancia. La falta de sueño hizo estragos en mi y ahora me encuentro cansada y sin el ánimo suficiente para realizar esta prueba.

Me preocupo por todo lo que pueda pasar. Estoy nerviosa y muy angustiada porque no me encuentro aquí y mi Peeta ahorita debe estar en manos de esa mujer que nos engañó a todos y que si no fuera por Enobaria, debo admitir; en este momento estuviéramos ignorantes a sus planes y mucho peor, estaríamos creyendo todavía que Peeta está muerto.

- Everdeen Katniss - no me doy cuenta del tiempo que llevo aquí y ya debo ir a la prueba.

- Kat - escucho la voz de Finnick que me llama. Él se acerca a mi y me dice en voz baja - al igual que le dije a Johanna - ¿Johanna ya paso? ¿En qué momento? - debes estar atenta y sobre todo, trata por lo que más quieres de acatar las normas. Ese lugar está acondicionando para que los que estén allí se vean tentados por sus supuestas fortalezas, pero en realidad, utilizan tus debilidades y eso es lo que ellos no quieren ver en un soldado - se acerca a mi oreja y me susurra - debes estar consciente de cuál es tu mayor debilidad y cuando te veas allí dentro, intenta superarla ¿entendido?

- Everdeen Katniss - me vuelven a llamar y Finnick se separa de mi.

- Suerte - gesticula con los labios y levanta sus dos pulgares.

- Ok - respondo y camino hacia el campo.

El lugar es una simulación de una de las calles del Capitolio, pero puedo darme cuenta que la adaptaron como si en la ciudad hubiera estragos por la guerra. La calle está llena de escombros y las fachadas de las casas a los lados mantienen sus ventanas y puertas en mal estado y hasta con marcas de disparos en la madera.

Los que se encargan de hacer las simulaciones están en una cabina a un piso de altura sobre mi. Espero la señal y cuando se enciende una luz verde frente a mi, sé que ya debo comenzar.

Primero todo está tranquilo, pero de repente se escuchan disparos y el sonido de las llamas propagándose hace presencia, obligándome a moverme a una esquina para evitar que ellas me alcancen. Posteriormente, detonaciones anuncian la presencia de una fila de soldados, lo cual supongo yo, son a quienes debo enfrentarme.

Me recuesto de la pared de una de las fachadas y me oculto detrás de los restos de un auto, pero el olor a gasolina me alerta y una chispa se escucha no muy lejos de mi. Genial, ahora debo elegir si enfrentarme al fuego o a los soldados armados.

Los disparos llegan y yo cargo mi arma como bien me ensañaron, y comienzo a disparar hacia donde se supone que vienen. Me siento tonta apuntando a la nada, pero eso es poco a comparación de que ahora estoy a punto de ser alcanzada por la gasolina que se escurre desde el motor del auto. Si eso pasa, puede que las llamas me tomen muy rápido. Pero es ahí cuando se me ocurre una idea y me levanto un poco para quedar de frente a la calle por donde vienen los soldados armados.

- Soldado Everdeen, retírese y rodee el flanco izquierdo - escucho la orden de quien se supone que es mi superior, pero inmediatamente me doy cuenta que ese lugar está opuesto a donde planeo hacer mi jugada.

Resoplo por la frustración y miro en dirección a las trampas que acabo de planear en mi cabeza.

- Rodee el flanco izquierdo - otra vez la voz se escucha en mi comunicador de oreja, pero en esta ocasión con más autoridad.

Estoy entre si obedecer o quedarme allí a esperar a que se acerquen los soldados y alinaer los neumáticos sueltos y una parte de lo que era la puerta del auto, para que al momento de que la gasolina llegue a ellos y posteriormente el fuego; se cree una barrera y les sea imposible llegar a los soldados.

- Debes estar consciente de cuál es tu mayor debilidad - recuerdo lo que me dijo Finnick y ahí lo entiendo. Mi debilidad es que no acato órdenes y eso me puede costar la vida en un combate real. Si no obedezco lo que mi superior me indica, entonces estoy haciendo lo que los operadores esperan.

- ¡Maldición! - me quejo en voz baja y agachada corro el estrecho indicado y rodeo el flanco izquierdo, para luego voltear hacia donde estaba y sorprenderme al ver como llegaba una bola de fuego hasta allá y provocaba una explosión, que seguro si estaba allí todavía, en este momento estaría calcinada.

La luz verde sobre mi se enciende y una alarma suena para indicar que ya acabado mi prueba. Bendito seas Finnick.

Salgo agitada, pero al mismo tiempo complacida con lo que hice. Le debo una a Finnick. No, mejor dicho, ya le debo demasiado a él. ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?

Para mi suerte no lo consigo a la salida; no quiero ver su cara de suficiencia y su sonrisa de superioridad al decirme "te lo dije". Será mejor que lo encare luego de que recupere el aliento y ordene mis ideas.

Estoy por tomar el ascensor cuando siento que una mano me toca el brazo. Yo me sobresalto y me volteo rápidamente. Los nervios últimamente me han afectado.

- Oh, disculpa. No quise asustarte - la chica que está frente a mi creo haberla visto antes. Es rubia y su mirada tiene un aire de amabilidad.

- No, tranquila. Estoy bien - ella me sonríe y se lleva un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja.

- Soy Delly Cartwright - se presenta - estaba en el mismo salón que tú y Peeta - hago memoria y trato de ubicarla mejor - me sentaba de primera en la fila de la derecha - dice sonriendo al ver que todavía seguía maquinando para recordarla.

- ¡Ah! Si tienes razón. Ya me acuerdo - ella asiente feliz y baja la mirada un tanto apenada.

Ahora que recuerdo mejor, ella es la chica que nombro Peeta cuando me ayudo a encubrir mi reconocimiento de la Avox que nos atendía en el departamento del Capitolio en nuestros primeros juegos. Peeta oculto mi burrada diciendo que la había confundido con Delly porque tenían un cierto parecido, pero lo que ellos no sabían y estaban ajenos, es que Delly es rubia y no pelirroja como la chica Avox.

- Quería verte para decirte que… bueno - sigue con la mirada gacha y remueve sus manos con nerviosismo - supe lo que le paso a Peeta y… me duele mucho imaginar que ya no estará - su tono de voz me demuestra que ella todavía sigue pensando que Peeta está muerto y sé que debe estarle doliendo mucho esa noticia, ya que por lo que recuerdo, ellos solían ser muy unidos y hasta en varias ocasiones la escuche decir que ellos dos eran hermanos - lo siento mucho - dice con tristeza.

- No lo sientas Delly - mi mente me dice que le informe sobre la situación de Peeta; ellos eran amigos y poniéndome en su lugar, sería muy desagradable saber que mi mejor amigo no está muerto mucho tiempo después de que otros ya lo supieran - Peeta - tomo aire y cierro los ojos para evitar que el dolor en mi pecho aparezca - él no está… muerto - abro los ojos de nuevo y veo el asombro en la cara de Delly.

Pasan unos segundos después cuando ella respira profundo y la expresión de su cara cambia de tristeza a sorpresa y posteriormente a alivio.

- ¿De verdad? - pregunta ahora algo entusiasmada. Dios ¿cómo puede cambiar de emociones tan rápido?

- Sí. Él no está muerto - se tapa la boca y me mira con asombro, pero luego de analizarme con la detenidamente, ella me ve confusa y frunce su ceño.

- Pero… si no está muerto ¿entonces donde se encuentra? - la pregunta temida por mi.

Se ve que es una chica de confiar y además tengo que contar con que ella lo conoce desde su niñez y que su amistad era parecida o hasta igual que la que yo compartía con Gale.

- Él… - tomo aire de nuevo y evito por todos los medios de que el miedo no me invada. De repente la mano de Delly se posa sobre la mía y me da valor para seguir hablando - él ha sido secuestrado… por unas fuerzas del Capitolio, al parecer - digo lo último con enojo y viene a mi mente la cara de Allyson.

Trato de ocultar el enojo, pero simplemente no puedo y las ganas de matarla aparecen de nuevo.

- Eso no puede ser - Delly se ve afectada por el miedo comienza a respirar con dificultad - él… no puede… no puede estar ahí - me mira con los ojos humedecidos y ahora soy yo quien le toma de las manos - ¿ya saben dónde lo tienen? - buena pregunta. Yo suspiro y bajo la mirada, negando con la cabeza.

- Pero Beetee está trabajando en ello y seguro de con el sitio donde lo tienen retenido - subo la mirada hacia ella y me encuentro con sus ojos todavía humedecidos.

- Confío en que ustedes lo rescatarán - dice luego de limpiarse las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos - confío en que lo traerán de vuelta y que acabarán con todo esto - y sin más me abraza. Es extraño cuando lo hace una persona a la cual no solías tratar, pero sin embargo le correspondo el abrazo y debo decir que hizo sentir mejor.

- Oh, aquí están - dirijo la mirada hacia el pasillo y encuentro a Madge vestida con el atuendo que se usa en el centro de entrenamiento… Un momento ¿de verdad lleva eso puesto? - hola Katniss - me saluda - disculpen la interrupción, pero Delly ya es hora de ir - Delly asiente y camina hasta ella.

- Esperen ahí - ellas se sorprenden y me ven interrogantes - ¿ustedes dos están…?

- Si ¿es la ley no? - Delly capta de inmediato, pero cambia su expresión a una apenada.

- Es que… Madge, tu…

- Descuida Katniss - dice riendo - estaré bien. Es algo nuevo, pero de algo se aprende ¿no? - nunca me imaginé que ella tendría que pasar por algo así y entrenar en la milicia. Es por eso que me cuesta tanto asimilar la idea de verla con ese uniforme.

No pude seguir hablando con ellas, ya que tenían entrenamiento y yo debía ir con Coin y Boggs para saber los resultados de mi prueba. Estoy nerviosa por ello y espero que con esto ya pueda estar más cerca de mis objetivos. Sinceramente no veo la hora de salir de aquí e ir por Peeta.

- Bueno Katniss, vimos tu desempeño y debo felicitarte por como lo asumiste - Boggs se dirige a mi y sonríe de medio lado - así pues que hemos decidido asignarte al escuadrón 451 - me hace extender el brazo donde nos hacen la marca del horario cada mañana e inscribe el número del escuadrón.

- Boggs estará a cargo, así que de ahora en adelante tendrán que obedecer sus indicaciones - Coin se nota algo distinta y tal vez sea porque ya sabe que su hija es una loca psicópata y traicionera - ¿de acuerdo? - me sorprende en mis cavilaciones y me doy cuenta de que me mira a mi en especial.

- Si - todos decimos al unísono y ahora es que me fijo que Finnick, Johanna y otros chicos también conforman el pelotón, pero de inmediato al girar la cabeza al lado opuesto a mi, me encuentro a Gale mirándome directamente.

- Disculpe - la voz de Beetee me hace apartar la mirada sobre Gale y me quedo viendo a un punto en la pared de al frente.

- ¿Qué sucede? - Coin en cambio se mantiene serena.

La cara de Beetee muestra que algo ha pasado y por cómo se encuentra agitado, lo confirmo.

- Pude descifrar la nueva señal del escuadrón incognito y se dirigen al Distrito 2 - Finnick me toma inmediatamente de la mano y me la aprieta con fuerza.

- ¿Está seguro? - todos lo vemos con asombro, pero compruebo que es cierto, ya que la expresión de Beetee dice más que las palabras.

- Lo acabo de ver hace unos momentos y me temo que ya llevan ventaja - siento la mirada de él sobre mi y me obligo a cerrar los ojos con fuerza para no tener que enfrentar las miradas de todos.

- En ese caso, hay que comandar una misión para allá y terminar de averiguar si Peeta Mellark se encuentra con ellos.

- ¡Si está con ellos! - grito por la frustración - si está con ellos - repito y veo que todos tienen la mirada puesta sobre mi, como lo intuí.

- Hay que ir entonces, lo más pronto posible - Johanna se coloca hacia adelante.

- Por favor, tenemos que ir - logro decir y Coin se queda intercambiando miradas con Boggs, hasta que finalmente después de varios segundos de espera; ella logra decir.

- Armen todo lo necesario. Partirán en seguida.

_**Pov Peeta**_

- Aaahhhh - grito por el dolor y la frustración de no poder salir de aquí. Las heridas en mis brazos y el dolor que me ocasiona el líquido que me inyectan son mínimos a comparación del odio que siento ahora por todo lo que me ha pasado.

Las confusiones han vuelto desde el momento en que Allyson estuvo conmigo y me mostró ese "video" de Katniss y Gale juntos. Pero de algo estoy seguro ¡Eso no es cierto! No creo nada de lo que me ha dicho y se que Allyson está jugando conmigo.

El guardia que me custodia no pierde tiempo en humillarme y hacerme ver que solo fui utilizado. Yo no le creo nada, pero de repente aparecen imágenes en donde veo a Katniss convirtiéndose de nuevo en un espantoso muto que devora todo a su paso; y como siempre, mi mente me recrea escenas que a la final no se si son falsas o no.

¿Katniss mato a mi familia? ¿Ella es la culpable del bombardeo al Distrito 12? No puedo ni pensar en eso, pero luego mi conciencia juega conmigo y me hace dudar ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ¿Qué me han hecho?

Sigo gritando y luchando con las correas que me atan a la silla. La sangre que corre por mis heridas no es un impedimento para seguir con mi labor. Debo escapar, pero no sé cómo desatarme de aquí.

Rezo e imploro con que aparezca una señal, solo una, que me dé la esperanza de poder salir de aquí con vida. Nunca he sido religioso, en mi familia no se tocaba mucho el tema de Dios, por lo que ahora me doy cuenta que tal vez mi madre tenía razón ¿Por qué pedirle a alguien que nos salve si no da señales de que existe? ¿En realidad podrá salvarme ahora? Todo esto es muy enredado y confuso.

- ¡Sáquenme de aquí! - grito con desesperación y forcejeo una vez más, pero como siempre; sin éxito.

- Sí que eres insistente. Típico de tributo - Allyson aparece en la estancia y su mirada penetrante hace que el ambiente sea más pesado.

- ¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿Ah? ¡Dime! - la desesperación la tengo a flor de piel y grito desmesuradamente.

- No tengo por qué decirte - ríe y se acerca a mi - lo sabrás por ti mismo.

- Eso lo dudo - contesto entre dientes.

- Te crees muy listo y valiente Mellark, pero en realidad no lo eres. Tienes miedo y eso es una ventaja para mi. Una muy grande - hace una señal con la cabeza y a los pocos segundos me tienen tomado del cuello - ni tu y tus amiguitos podrán estropearme lo que tanto me ha costado realizar y créeme que si por mi fuera ya estuvieras tres metros bajo tierra, pero ahora por más que quiera no puedo hacerlo, ya que me sirves más con vida - el brazo que me sostiene hace que pierda la respiración y poco a poco voy comenzando a ver borroso por la falta de oxígeno - quise que fueras algo más para mi, pero… como verás las cosas se complicaron y cierta persona apareció - su cercanía me pone aún más molesto, pero no puedo hacer nada, mis manos están fuera de alcance y ahora no tengo el suficiente aire como para responderle - todo hubiera sido más fácil si ella no estuviera - el roce de su dedo por mi mejilla provoca en mi las ganas de hacerle daño - ¿no lo crees? - ahora se encuentra a centímetros de mi cara y yo sigo sin poder hacer nada.

De pronto ella se aparta y ríe con ganas, para luego voltearse y caminar hacia la salida, no sin antes hacer una seña con su mano sin voltear hacia mi, y sentir luego como el brazo que me sujetaba del cuello se retira y me permite volver a respirar.

Me quedo solo de nuevo y tratando de recuperar el aliento. Odio todo lo que estoy pasando ¿Por qué no me mata de una buena vez y salimos de esto?

Pienso en Katniss y en todo lo que pudimos vivir juntos. Temo a que esas imágenes horribles aparezcan de nuevo y me hagan confundir otra vez. Tengo que estar consciente de que ella no es mala y mucho menos asesina - ¿Qué cosas dices? ¡Katniss es la culpable de todo! - esa voz insistente aparece y me hace estremecer - Ella nunca te quiso y nunca te querrá - ahora la voz de Allyson es la que atormenta y me produce un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

- Katniss no es la culpable. No lo es - me repito cientos de veces tratando de convencer a mi mente de que ella no hizo nada.

_**Pov Allyson**_

No veo la hora de terminar con este show. Estoy desesperada y muy frustrada. Me tiene que salir bien, todo tiene que salir bien.

- Señorita tiene una llamada - tomo el teléfono he intuyo quien es el remitente.

- ¿Hola?

- Señorita Brent, es bueno hablar con usted - como lo supuse. Snow.

- ¿Si? ¿En qué puedo ayudar?

- Solo puede ayudarme si me dice que ya está todo planeado - como siempre va al grano.

- Hasta ahora, si - contesto y me aprieto el puente de la nariz.

- No quiero hasta ahora. Quiero un si como respuesta - la respuesta que te daré será que pronto caerás muerto y te comerán los gusanos. Pienso y sonrío maliciosamente.

- Tenemos al chico y estamos donde usted nos indicó ¿Eso basta? - hay una larga pausa de su parte y luego responde con tono de voz un poco más severo.

- Sabe muy bien que me interesa mucho conocer los avances. Mire que tenemos enemigos con que pelear ¿no es así? - claro, empezando por ti.

- Si señor, estoy de acuerdo. En este momento Katniss Everdeen debe estar pensando que su amorcito está muerto y eso nos dará ventaja.

- Así es. Ahora será mejor que se resguarden en el 2 hasta previo avi…

- Disculpe señorita - un soldado interrumpe en la sala estrepitosamente.

- Espere un momento presidente - me excuso y encaro al idiota - ¿Qué sucede? ¿No ves que estoy ocupada?

- Si señorita, pero esto es importante.

- Señorita Brent, présteme atención - agh… la voz de estos dos seres me alteran.

- ¿Qué es tan importante? ¡Dime!

- Uno de nuestros dispositivos desapareció en el Capitolio y tememos que eso sea el causante de una interrupción en la señal - la cara de miedo del chico no tiene precio, pero ahora soy yo la que está preocupada.

- Seño…

- ¿Cómo así? ¿Quién fue el idiota que dejo que eso pasara? - esto me está colmando la paciencia.

- No sabemos señorita. Solo que el artefacto desapareció, pero tenemos una pista y no es del todo buena.

- ¿Qué pista? - respiro profundo y espero a que me hable.

- Desapareció unos pocos días antes del rescate de los rehenes en el Capitolio por parte de las fuerzas rebeldes - abro los ojos con escepticismo - tememos que sean cómplices de ello.

No puede ser cierto ¿Cómo pueden estar presentes en todo? ¡Cómo los odio!

- Señorita Brent ¿Qué sucede? - Snow se mantiene insistente y enojado.

- Señor presidente creo que hay un ligero cambio de planes - digo mientras tomo en mis manos el croquis del Capitolio donde se muestran las diversas trampas colocadas por la ciudad.

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Me refiero a que nuestros amigos tienen preguntas, así que espero guiarlos hasta sus respuestas - paso el dedo lentamente por el croquis y señalo la parte que rodea el ayuntamiento - hay un inconveniente, por lo que nos veremos forzados a recurrir a sus bases y ¿por qué no? Atraer a cierta persona en especial.

_**Pov Katniss**_

No como describir lo que siento ahora. Coin accedió y nos otorgó esta primera misión. Cabe destacar que nuestro escuadrón no tenía este fin en particular, pero ella bien sabe que nosotros, solo nosotros sabemos como lidiar y atacar por lo bajo.

- Le pedí que fuera mi esposa - el comentario de Finnick me hace volver a la realidad y veo como los demás también se encuentran igual que yo de sorprendidos.

- Muchas felicidades muchacho - Haymitch a pesar de no formar parte del escuadrón, quiso apuntarse y ayudar en lo que fuera posible para mantenerme en mis cuatro cabales. Él sabe también mucho sobre esta situación, así que a Boggs no le pareció mal el que nos acompañara.

- Vaya momentito para decirlo - el comentario irónico de Johanna hace que varios la veamos con reproche, pero en cierto modo tiene razón; estos no son momentos para ese tipo de temas.

Al llegar al Distrito 2 las alertas son puestas para nosotros. Beetee nos informa desde el 13 los cambios y movimientos que ellos realicen, pero hasta ahora no ha habido cambios.

Nos reunimos en una base cerca del edificio de Justicia, en donde maniobran las fuerzas rebeldes en este distrito.

Después de las presentaciones, Boggs comienza junto con Jackson, quien es la segunda al mando, a verificar estrategias y a solidificar maniobras.

El escuadrón 451 está conformado por Boggs, Jackson, Gale, Finnick, Johanna, dos hermanas muy parecidas entre sí a quienes llamamos Leeg 1 y Leeg 2; Mitchell, Homes y yo.

- Si esta fuerza trabaja para el Capitolio, pero aun así se mantiene ajeno a sus directrices, entonces quiere decir que poseen otros motivos por los cuales actuar - Lyme es una mujer que está al mando de las fuerzas del 2. Luego de hacer memoria y con la ayuda de Finnick, pude verificar que ella es otra vencedora.

- Eso es lo que nosotros intuimos hasta hace poco, pero gracias a la información que nos otorgó Enobaria, pudimos saber mucho más que solo suposiciones - replica Boggs.

- ¿Enobaria, dices? - al igual que muchos de nosotros, Lyme no pudo creer lo que estaba escuchando sobre ella.

- Aunque no lo crea, nos ha servido de mucho su información.

- ¿Cómo cuál? - pregunta interesada.

- Como que el presidente Snow tuvo como empleada a Allyson Brent, la hija de la presidenta Coin del Distrito 13 - Boggs le comenta y puedo ver la incomodidad al hablar sobre ello - contando con ella para que realice trabajos para sus fuerzas y en especial una misión para perjudicar a varios de nosotros…

- A mí - espeto y Lyme me ve detenidamente, como buscando un por qué de lo que dije - ella estaba envenenando a Peeta para ponerlo en nuestra contra, sobre todo conmigo - la sala permanece en silencio y una detonación nos distrae.

- No viene de muy lejos - comenta Lyme mirando por la ventana, pero de inmediato voltea hacia mí - seguramente esa chica tiene muchos motivos para hacerlo y tal vez puede que haya resguardado al rehén en este distrito por una simple razón - dice segura de si misma.

- ¿Cuál razón? - pregunto.

- Que aquí pasaría, supuestamente como desapercibido, ya que según lo que me han dicho, su misión es ir al Capitolio - asiento por la afirmación - bueno, si ustedes se dirigían hacia allá, ella no correría el peligro de encontrarlos y así pueda cumplir con lo que tenga previsto - hace una pausa y nos mira a todos, para luego posar la vista a través de la ventana hacia una montaña que se encuentra a lo lejos - y hacerlos caer en una trampa y hacerlos creer que el chico está muerto y luego atacarlos desprevenidos sumando fuerzas.

- Hablas de ¿más personas a su lado? - Gale se une con ella a mirar hacia la montaña, pero él entorna los ojos para poder ver más allá.

- Eso mismo - Lyme le da una palmada en el hombro a Gale y se voltea hacia nosotros otra vez - eso de allá le decimos "El Hueso". Es una base para los agentes de la paz en donde se guardan además de armas, equipos que ayudan durante la organización de un escuadrón y la programación de un ataque - Boggs asiente y se acerca más a la ventana.

- Quiere decir que allá es a donde debemos dirigirnos para rescatar a Peeta ¿no es así? - Lyme mira a Finnick y luego dirige la mirada hacia los demás.

- Puede ser posible - me ve de reojo y camina hacia la mesa en donde saca un croquis de lo que parece ser el recinto de El Hueso.

- Hay que entrar y que sea lo más rápido posible - comenta Jackson por primera vez.

No se por qué, pero esto me da una mala espina ¿Será que de verdad Peeta está allí? ¿Será que Allyson sigue ajena a que nosotros sabemos sus movimientos? Pues por lo menos no soy la única que lo piensa así, ya que Haymitch y Finnick me ven de la misma forma.

* * *

**Ya se encuentran en el Distrito 2, pero ¿podrán enterarse a tiempo de que Allyson cambió de planes? ¿Es muy probable que Beetee reciba una nueva alerta del dispositivo que robó Enobaria?**

**A Allyson no le cayó muy bien el hecho de que las fuerzas del 13 tengan en su poder ese artefacto ¿Aun así podrá engañarlos y evitar que rescaten a Peeta?**

**El escuadrón de las estrellas ya está formado y les di una sorpresa - ¡Johanna consiguió pasar su prueba y ser seleccionada con ellos! - jejeje ya veremos como actúa nuestra querida Jo en el combate.**

**Les agradezco su apoyo constante y espero me tengan paciencia. Se que esperan el gran rescate, pero ya verán que llegará xD se los aseguro!**

**Sin más que decir, les mando besos, abrazos y panes de Peeta :D **

_**EllaCampbell:**_ GEMELAA! No te preocupes si te has pasado o no con el comentario xD me encanta leerlos! Sabes que estoy contigo en el plan de la matanza de Allyson (me encanta tu plan, lo sigo diciendo) y también estaré dispuesta a darle unas cuantas patadas a Coin hasta dejarla como un saco viejo de harina jejeje

Como tu dices, Enobaria no es monedita de oro para caerle bien a todos, pero estoy de acuerdo en que sus dientes son una arma estupenda y me encantaría tenerlos cuando viajo en el metro de Caracas (el subterráneo de la perdición jajaja así le digo yo) para poder quitarme de encima a la gente que se me atraviese y me aplaste…

Sin más que decir vecina, también amo a Peeta y por eso deseo la muerte de Allyson (y eso que la inventé yo jajaja) y también me encanta nuestro suegrito bello precioso *-* ¡Cómo me encantaría tener uno así! Jajaj Un abrazo grande ¡Feliz Navidad! Y sii, me va bien con mi Peeta particular *-* jajaja Bendiciones para ti y para mi ahijado bello Conchas de Mango!

_**vane-.-16:**_ Como tu lo has dicho, si no todo fuera color de rosas, no sería interesante la trama, aunque debo admitir que Allyson si es un personaje muy malvado y que merece más que ser atravesada por una flecha! ¿qué tal si se le atraviesan 10 y después puede venir un auto y la…? Ok, creo que mi mente malvada no es buena para este momento jajaja. Tranquila que ese video estuvo modificado solo para hacerle creer que Katniss estaba con Gale; solamente es una estrategia para engañarlo y pues, se espera que Peeta no se deje dominar :s

FELIZ NAVIDAD! ¿Te regalaron muchas cositas? Yo estoy feliz con mis regalitos *-* Un abrazo grande para ti!

_**Mizu:**_ Pues los capítulos que vienen no estarán nada fáciles para Katniss, porque en ellos si se verá a ella luchando con muchas cosas :s Peeta sabe en su interior que ella nunca lo engañaría, pero la bruja de Allyson se aprovecha del momento :s pero tarde o temprano ella recibirá lo suyo jejej muy pronto!

FELIZ NAVIDAD! Espero que la hayas pasado fenomenal y pues, te deseo lo mejor y ya faltando muy poco para el fin de año, te mando muchas bendiciones! ;) Cuídate y disfruta de las Vagaciones! Jajaja me encanto eso.

_**CataD'Mellark:**_ Muchas gracias! Me alegra mucho el que te guste mi manera de escribir jejeje (al principio estaba asustada porque es la primera vez que hago esto xD pero ya me ha encantado). Peeta tendrá que ser fuerte y no dejarse engañar por Allyson, así que Katniss tendrá que ponerse las pilas para ir por él y rescatarlo de la hija de Coin :s Feliz Navidad! Espero que la hayas pasado genial y con muchos regalitos ;) Saludos desde Venezuela!


	31. Distrito 2: la búsqueda

**Capitulo 31**

"**Distrito 2: la búsqueda"**

Un plan suicida, muy arriesgado, pero que tiene que valer la pena realizar. Eso es lo que estoy escuchando ahora. Boggs, Lyme y Jackson discuten el lugar más apto para entrar al Hueso, el lugar donde iremos en búsqueda de Peeta.

Beetee no nos ha avisado nada todavía, por lo que intuyo que no ha habido señal alguna que nos informe sobre los movimientos de las fuerzas que de seguro, o más bien estoy completamente segura; Allyson comanda y ahora debe estar confabulando con Snow para perjudicar la vida de Peeta, así como también la de todos nosotros. En especial a mi.

- ¿Estás seguro? - regreso a la realidad luego de un momento de letargo y me percato de que todos en la estancia se mantienen indecisos y preocupados.

- Es la mejor forma de acabar con ellos - dice Gale con decisión en su voz - así se verán obligados a salir los que puedan y…

- Capturarlos en las afueras - Boggs completa la idea de Gale y se quedan en silencio hasta que Lyme interviene algo indecisa.

- ¿Así que el plan sería ir hasta allá, instalar los objetos mientras los otros van a inspeccionar el lugar, para luego salir y ahuyentar a los agentes? - se queda pensándolo por unos segundos y luego asiente - tiene sus riesgos, pero vale la pena intentarlo.

- Entonces será mejor coordinarlo lo más pronto posible - Lyme concuerda con Jackson y comienzan a hablar del tema mientras revisan el croquis del recinto.

Estuve ausente en mis pensamientos por un buen rato, lo que me costó el haberme perdido en el tema. Finnick y Johanna parecen estar más informados que yo y se dirigen hacia mi con preocupación.

- Tu amigo tiene mente asesina - Johanna me susurra al cabo que ve a Gale de reojo - pero parece ser un buen plan.

- ¿Qué? ¿Volar en pedazos la guarida de los agentes de la paz? - digo siguiendo su mirada hacia Gale - me preocupa el que no se haga a tiempo - temo a que algo pueda salir mal, simplemente me aterra el pensar que no encontremos a Peeta y como recompensa, salgamos volando en pedazos por las bombas.

El plan de Gale consiste en utilizar los dispositivos que diseño Beetee para este tipo de casos. Un arma mortal que puede llegar a causar estragos. El hecho está en que se instalen en las entradas de la guarida y otro que sea disparado desde arriba, para causar así un tipo de avalancha que obstruya las salidas, provocando en conjunto con los dispositivos en las entradas, que quienes se encuentren dentro de El Hueso, se queden atrapados tal como sucedió el día en que murió mi padre en las minas; atrapado y asfixiado hasta perder el último aliento que lo llevó lejos y para siempre de mi.

- Éstas entradas están custodiadas y mantienen un sistema de seguridad muy eficaz y que es capaz de captar la presencia de cualquier ente ajeno a ellos - Lyme ahora se dirige a nosotros y sube más las persianas de la ventana para luego señalar hacia afuera - el sector U76 está resguardado por sensores de movimiento que pueden llegar a percibir la presencia de otro con solo rastrear el calor corporal - señala con un apuntador hacia un sector un tanto alejado del ultimo límite de edificios hacia la izquierda - así que en esa zona será mejor disparar el dispositivo desde las alturas para evitar cualquier contacto cuerpo a cuerpo con los sensores - explica y luego se detiene por unos segundos hasta que regresa la vista hacia nosotros de nuevo - ¿no recibieron más información?

- No, Beetee quedó en decirnos sobre cualquier novedad, pero al parecer no tienen nada que decir - contesta Boggs.

- O más bien tienen algo más que ocultar - la mirada de Lyme demuestra duda - pero será mejor comenzar ahora y alistar las tropas que nos acompañarán - camina hacia un ordenador y comienza a escribir con rapidez - ya tenemos el armamento y solo nos resta dividirnos el trabajo y salir hacia allá.

Siento la mirada de todos sobre mi, no sé por qué, pero intuyo de que es más por el simple hecho de que soy quien mantiene los nervios de punta y el temor de saber si la vida de Peeta corre peligro ahora.

- Ya avise a nuestra unidad y la mitad de ellos se encargarán de situarse en las salidas, sobre todo en la del tren que lleva a los trabajadores desde el interior de la montaña hasta el distrito. Estoy segura que muchos de ellos tendrán la posibilidad de salir por ese medio, pero hay que estar conscientes de que la mayoría estará armada, por lo que será mejor mantener a los hombres que integran la guardia terrestre - Lyme nos explica y al mismo tiempo escribe en el ordenador - ésta - le hace señas a Boggs para que se acerque y hace voltear la pantalla hasta que esta queda frente a nosotros - es la zona por la que ustedes entraran y se encaminarán - como la pantalla se suspende sobre la mesa al igual que las que tiene Coin en su sala de juntas; se nos hace fácil visualizar el mapa que Lyme nos muestra - hasta esta zona - nos señala con un puntero la ruta de un pasillo que va desde la entrada hasta un lugar unos metros más abajo - pero les advierto que… - revisa los datos de los dispositivos que harán explotar las entradas y luego suspira con preocupación en su rostro - según estos datos y mis cálculos solo tendrán…

- Cuarenta y cinco minutos - Gale termina la frase y todos nos vemos a las caras con escepticismo.

- ¿Solo… cuarenta y cinco minutos? - pregunto algo alterada y Johanna se ve obligada a tomarme del brazo.

- Si Katniss. Tendrán que ser los más rápidos posibles o sino estarán atrapados en nuestra propia trampa.

Solo unos escasos cuarenta y cinco minutos se nos serán otorgados para entrar allí, buscar si de verdad tienen a Peeta retino y salir lo más rápido que se nos sea posible. Cada movimiento cuenta y una falla, por lo más mínima que sea, nos podrá costar la vida.

- Entonces hay que empezar ahora - finaliza Boggs y nos indica con la mano que lo sigamos hasta la salida.

Todo se ha organizado y ya me encuentro en camino junto con Gale, Finnick y Leeg 1. Tengo que resaltar que a esta chica le dolió separarse de su hermana, pero al mismo tiempo demostró compromiso y valentía.

- Como escucharon bien, Boggs estará en la otra entrada, por lo que nosotros solo nos ocuparemos de inspeccionar esta parte - dice señalando la entrada que ya empezamos a visualizar.

Nos encontramos en un auto que puede llegar a pasar desapercibido, ya que Gale se tomó la molestia (nótese el sarcasmo) de robar uno de los autos especiales que utilizan para movilizarse desde el camino que da paso a la carretera que lleva al Hueso, hasta la puerta de acceso de éste.

Cuando estamos por llegar, nos espera una caseta donde se encuentran tres agentes de la paz custodiando el acceso. Uno de ellos está dentro de la caseta y los otros dos a los costados de un portón que bloquea el paso.

Gracias a los contactos de Lyme, nos otorgaron unos uniformes tal cual utilizan los agentes, lo cual nos ayuda como camuflaje, pero no del todo, ya que nuestro rostro queda al descubierto de la nariz para abajo, esto es debido a que los cascos poseen una especie de lente que recubre solamente los ojos, quedando así nuestras narices al intemperie. La ventaja de todo esto es que la única que si puede pasar como agente incógnito es Leeg 1, ya que ella nunca se ha visto en mensajes televisivos y mucho menos luchando contra aviones bombarderos en los distritos.

- Ya sabes lo que tienes que decir - Gale le recuerda su diálogo y ella solamente asiente y se coloca el casco.

Si, como adivinaron. Ella es nuestra opción para poder entrar sin ser vistos de primera.

Llegamos a la caseta y rogamos por todos los cielos que nuestra maniobra salga a la perfección. Y parece serlo así, ya que Finnick maneja con calma y hasta se atreve a saludar con un asentimiento de cabeza a uno de los agentes que se encuentra a los lados del portón.

Todo sigue con normalidad y estamos pasando desapercibidos, pero en cierto modo no hay que celebrar, debido a que el agente de la paz que se encontraba dentro de la caseta, se asomó por la ventana de ésta y fijo su vista hacia dentro del vehículo. Gale y yo estamos sentados en los asientos de atrás, por lo que nos alarma el hecho de que nos haya visto.

Seguimos el trayecto lentamente para pasar por un pequeño montículo en el asfalto que hace que Finnick baje la velocidad para poder pasar. Y es en ese momento donde mi temor se aviva, ya que el agente que está justo al lado de mi ventanilla, le hace una seña con la mano a Finnick para que se detenga. Con su arma en mano camina y se posiciona en la ventanilla que está al lado de Leeg 1; la mira detenidamente y luego ladea su cabeza a un lado para ver a nuestro conductor.

- ¿Pasaron ésta mañana? - pregunta con voz ronca y seria. La chica se aclara la voz disimuladamente y contesta en el mismo tono frío.

- Si, solo que ellos, los de atrás les toca inspección - veo como me mira de reojo y luego dirige de nuevo la mirada a nuestra compañera.

- ¿Fueron ordenados ustedes dos para hacerlo? - señala con el dedo a Finnick y a ella.

- Si. Nuestro superior nos encargó ir a por ellos y comenzar la inspección rutinaria - la chica es buena; podría ocuparse en ser actriz o algo por el estilo. En cambio, el agente de la paz se mantiene un tanto reacio en darnos paso y dejarnos ir, lo cual me asusta.

- Muy bien - se aparta de la ventanilla y carga su arma con la otra mano, camina unos pasos hacia atrás y le hace una seña con la cabeza al otro agente de la caseta para que abra el portón, pero de nuevo, parece que ni disfrazándonos tenemos buena suerte - solo tengo que recordarle señorita que las inspecciones se realizan dentro de cinco horas y solo - toma su arma con fuerza - si mi jefe lo ordena - dice entre dientes y apunta al vehículo para disparar, pero Finnick actúa más rápido y pisa el acelerador con fuerza.

Damos gracias a Dios de que Finnick tuvo el atrevimiento de aprender a manejar en el Capitolio, por lo que se nos hizo mucho más fácil escaparnos.

El portón estaba entre abierto, por lo que Finnick tuvo que hacer una maniobra con el volante que casi nos mata, para poder pasar. Los disparos se escuchan detrás de nosotros y Gale y yo nos agachamos para evitar que una bala perdida nos llegue.

- Sujétense - nos grita Finnick y vemos como nos aproximamos a otros agentes de la paz que vienen corriendo hacia nosotros. Gale prepara su arma y la saca por la ventanilla, apuntando así a los hombres y comenzando una batalla con ellos. Yo me armo de valor y hago mismo, pero con la diferencia de que me concentro más en la entrada a la que nos aproximamos, que a atinarles una bala en el corazón a cada hombre.

Cuando por fin hemos atinado a varios y lograr escabullirnos, nos dirigimos hacia un pequeño sendero donde dejamos el auto y nos encaminamos a pie hacia el lugar donde Lyme nos indicó que entraríamos e instalaríamos la bomba.

Gale va a la cabeza y Finnick en la retaguardia. Caminamos con sigilo y procurando no ser vistos por los agentes que ahora corren en fila hacia el lugar de nuestro reciente altercado.

- Nos estamos acercando - Gale se comunica con Boggs por su comunicador y al cabo de unos segundos nos hace señas con la mano para situarnos cerca de la pared de concreto que nos indica que ya estamos muy cerca de la puerta de entrada.

Dos agentes de la paz están de pie dándonos la espalda, lo cual es una gran ventaja. Gale me mira y me señala con la cabeza al agente que tenemos al frente; lo capto de inmediato y esta vez utilizo el arco que me dio Beetee, lo cargo con una flecha y apunto a su espalda a la altura de los pulmones. Doy un tiro perfecto y silencioso, logrando derribarlo de rodillas al suelo y mirar como su cuerpo inerte nos da paso, pero no contamos con que su compañero se había dado cuenta y lo encontramos de frente mientras venía al lugar de asesinato del otro. Pero justamente cuando nos vio y saco un comunicador para llamar a otros, justo en ese instante otra de mis flechas aterrizó en su corazón y otra en su garganta por si acaso.

Me siento extraña al tener que ir matando a estas personas, por mucho que se lo merezcan, pero igualmente me hace sentir como si fuera una asesina en serie que ataca a cualquier persona que se atraviese en mi camino.

- ¿Tienes listo? - Gale le llama a Finnick en voz baja y lo mira algo ansioso.

- Si, aquí está - Finnick extiende su mano y le da una pequeña caja plateada que reluce al sol, pero igual que su color llamativo, es también mortal ¿Cómo a Beetee se le pudo ocurrir tan semejante barbaridad? ¿Habrá sido obligado a hacerlo?

- Bien. Ustedes dos quédense aquí mientras que instalo esto y Finnick me custodia - estoy nerviosa y no lo puedo ocultar, ya que tomo la mano de Gale y la aprieto con fuerza.

- Ten cuidado - le digo con voz temblorosa.

- Siempre lo tengo - contesta y me devuelve el apretón.

Desde el momento en que nos dejaron solas, mi nerviosismo y sobre todo, el temor que siento al pensar que Peeta pueda estar aquí, me agobian y me hacen querer salir corriendo lo más rápido posible para llegar a él y tomarlo entre mis brazos y más nunca apartarlo de mi.

En eso me llevo la mano a mi cuello y compruebo que el collar que me dio Peeta no está y un vacío en mi pecho me hace estremecer al recordar la vez que lo perdí el día en que el Capitolio envió bombarderos al 13 y yo fui corriendo a mi habitación a buscar las cosas de mi padre, pero sin saber que me quedaría encerrada y hasta a punto de perder la vida allí. Pero como siempre Peeta apareció luego y con la ayuda de Gale pudimos llegar al bunker con vida.

- Ya pueden acercarse - recibo el aviso de Gale por mi comunicador de oreja y le indico a Leeg 1 que avance detrás de mi.

Caminamos alertas y con nuestras armas en mano, hasta que veo a Finnick subido sobre un árbol y abriendo una especie de ventanilla con rejas.

- Con cuidado - Gale nos recibe y nos señala con su dedo pulgar hacia nuestra izquierda, comprobando que hay más agentes de la paz custodiando la entrada principal de la zona que se nos fue asignada.

- ¿Qué pa…?

- Luego te digo. Ahora sube - le conduce hacia el árbol y espero a que Leeg 1 esté más arriba para comenzar a subir.

Cuando estoy por llegar, volteo hacia abajo y veo a Gale escalar el árbol con rapidez y destreza, hasta quedar bajo mis pies y pedirme con mirada severa que termine de subir.

Finnick me recibe y me toma de la mano para así entrar en lo que parece ser un ducto de aire. Justo como Lyme nos dijo.

Gale es el último en entrar y luego de escuchar la reja cerrarse, comprobamos que estamos vivos y gateando por un conducto de aire. Finnick lidera la marcha y con una linterna nos va indicando el paso a seguir. Él lleva uno de los mapas que nos dio Lyme, además que le explicó más o menos las rutas, así que él es el mejor de nosotros para saber por donde nos dirigimos.

- Ya llegamos a la intersección, solo hay que doblar a la derecha y luego a la izquierda y acabaremos en el ducto que lleva a uno de los pasillos que está cerca del área de máquinas - dice en voz baja y se detiene para revisar una vez más el mapa.

- Ese ducto nos llevará hasta ese lugar, pero ¿habrá una posibilidad de buscar un sitio más cercano al lugar sospechado? - Leeg 1, aunque a penas la conozco desde ayer, me ha empezado a caer muy bien. Ella sabe que estamos apurados y le agradezco el que quiera aportar ideas para salir lo más rápido posible.

- Pues la otra salida está a unos… - apunta el mapa con la linterna y me asomo en el pequeño espacio vacío que deja la chica con su brazo - está a unos diez metros, doblando hacia la misma dirección, pero siguiendo luego hacia otra ruta, la cual nos puede hacer retrasar y estamos desplazándonos en un lugar muy angosto - él tiene razón. Es mucho mejor arriesgarnos y correr por un pasillo a tener que movernos como lo estamos haciendo ahora.

- ¿Cuántos minutos nos faltan? - Gale tarda unos segundos en contestar.

- Ok, ya estamos dentro - volteo un poco hacia atrás y me doy cuenta que estaba recibiendo un mensaje de Boggs - estamos a tiempo. El grupo de Boggs y el de Lyme acaban de instalar los dispositivos, así que podría decir que nos faltan unos cuarenta y tres minutos - ¡Vaya, cuarenta y tres minutos! ¡Qué buena noticia! (nótese el sarcasmo).

- Pues a mi no me sigue convenciendo ese tiempo - susurro y sigo la marcha detrás de Leeg 1.

Esta misión va contra el reloj y ya me estoy impacientando. Los nervios me carcomen y siento un ligero presentimiento de algo. Tengo miedo de no volver a ver a Peeta.

Andamos unos minutos más en el conducto y luego visualizamos la luz que viene de otra rejilla, la cual nos indica que hemos llegado al final de nuestro recorrido en este túnel angosto. Finnick se detiene e inspecciona para ver si no hay alguien allí que nos pueda atrapar, pero después de quedarnos unos segundos en silencio y no escuchar nada, él abre con cuidado la rejilla y asoma su cabeza, para posteriormente regresar a arriba, darse vuelta y colocar las piernas en el hoyo para luego saltar y desaparecer.

Leeg 1 es la siguiente en bajar con la ayuda de Finnick y después voy yo. La caída no es muy fuerte y logro reponerme con la ayuda de mi amigo. Gale es el último y con él ya con nosotros nos encaminamos pasillo arriba, pero de inmediato veo mi reloj de muñeca y compruebo que nos quedan treinta y cuatro minutos.

- Esto no está bien - pienso y sigo la caminata, esperando a que haya una señal que nos diga por donde debemos ir para encontrarlo.

Seguimos nuestro rumbo con armas en mano y la mirada alerta, pero como siempre nada es tan sencillo. Unos agentes de la paz aparecen de la nada y nos obligan a detenernos, o más bien acorralarnos, ya que han venido de ambos sentidos del pasillo, logrando así dejarnos como típica presa con su cazador, listo para atacar. Pero esta vez Finnick es más rápido y logra sacar de su cinturón una especie de tubo, pero que en realidad es un hermoso tridente que se abre con solo haberle apretado un botón.

El arma se abre en todo su esplendor y él de inmediato lo lanza hacia los agentes que tiene al frente. Nosotros estamos espalda contra espalda y como estoy al lado Finnick, puedo ver como dos agentes caen al suelo sangrando de sus heridas correspondientes gracias a la ágil maniobra de él.

Lamentablemente ese momento de gloria se ve opacado por la lucha que se forma a continuación, en donde nosotros cuatro nos vemos envueltos y en cierta desventaja con ellos. Yo no me quedo atrás y empiezo a disparar con mi arco a los que se me acercan, pero en un momento de descuido en donde veo el reloj, un hombre logra derribarme y se encuentra a punto de dispararme, pero es Gale quien se interpone y golpea con el mango de su arma en la sien del hombre y lo empuja contra la pared, golpeando su cabeza varias veces contra el frío concreto, cayendo así al suelo, muerto y haciéndome recordar la muerte de Clove en mis primeros juegos; fue algo similar a esto.

- ¡Corre Katniss! Debes seguir tu - me grita entre pelea y yo me quedo paralizada sin saber a donde ir - ¡rápido! - vuelve a decirme y esta vez actúo.

Comienzo a correr por el pasillo y le disparo a quienes me siguen. Me encuentro con otros dos de frente y logro derribarlos fácilmente.

- Veintiséis minutos - digo al mirar mi reloj y me motivo más a seguir andando.

Una alarma comienza a sonar fuertemente y apuesto a que se debe a que nosotros estamos dentro de su fuerte. No obstante, sigo mi camino y me inmuto de todo. Estoy decidida a encontrarlo aunque sea lo último que haga.

Trato de recordar el recorrido que nos indicó Lyme al mostrarnos el croquis e intento recuperar el aliento por la angustia.

- Veinticuatro minutos.

De repente me topo con una intersección; a mi derecha está vacío, pero a mi izquierda hay dos agentes de la paz de espaldas a mi. Yo tratando de no llamar la atención, me voy hacia la derecha, comprobando con mi memoria que ese es el camino correcto.

Sigo corriendo y de inmediato escucho entre el sonido de la alarma, los gritos de los agentes que me siguen - ¡ya se dieron cuenta! - pienso con frustración y me volteo ligeramente para dispararle, pero en eso las detonaciones de armas se propagan y uno de ellos logra disparar hacia mi.

Caigo de bruces al suelo tratando de esquivar ese tiro y luego me veo obligada a seguir, a pesar de ser perseguida y transformada en su nuevo blanco.

- Veinte minutos.

No sé qué hacer con esta desesperación, trato de llamar a Gale por el comunicador, pero no me responde. Hago lo mismo con Finnick y tampoco. Estoy preocupada, no quiero que les pase nada.

- ¿Haymitch? ¿Me escuchas? - sé que él debe estar pendiente de todo lo que hagamos, por lo que no dudo en llamarlo y voltear hacia atrás para cerciorarme de que los agentes han muerto por mis flechas - Haymitch respon…

- ¿Katniss? - recibo su repuesta y no saben cuanto me alegro al escucharlo - sigue por ese pasillo y luego dobla una tu izquierda, allí encontrarás una puerta que te llevará hacia una especie de pasadizo - ¿otro pasadizo? - escúchame preciosa, les quedan diecisiete minutos y ya el otro grupo llegó a un salón de armamentos donde han encontrado pis… - y ahí se corta la comunicación.

Intento recuperarla, pero es inútil. Nos queda tan poco tiempo que ya mi corazón está empezando a latir con más rapidez que antes. Debo pensar en Peeta, solo él me fuerzas para seguir.

Doblo la esquina y encuentro la puerta, la abro y recorro el pasadizo que me lleva a… esperen ¿esas son celdas? Esto es abrumador y mi instinto me dice que debo seguir, que hay algo más aquí dentro. Lyme nos dijo que en esta guarida del 2, hay muchos pasajes y que también hay varias zonas donde se encuentran celdas y depósitos que utilizan para encarcelar, esconder y guardar cosas preciadas. Recuerdo que en algunos de ellos hay una especie de salón donde se controlan y se inspeccionan los objetos guardados y que también sirven como lugar donde los encargados de los encarcelados los vigilan y a su vez mantienen contacto con sus superiores.

- ¡Un salón de control! - descifro e intento abrir la última puerta que se me presenta, pero para mi sorpresa, ésta se encuentra abierta.

_**Pov Allyson**_

Sonrío al ver como todo va saliendo tal y como esperaba. Las fuerzas del 13 han llegado al Distrito 2 pensando en rescatar a su querido Peeta, pero lamentablemente para ellos, ya no lo encontrarán y solo por un pequeño detalle. ¡Ahora estamos rumbo al Capitolio!

Logramos salir mucho antes de que Tomas, nuestro encargado en comunicaciones, nos avisara que un escuadrón del Distrito 13 estaban saliendo para el Distrito 2 y que, por casualidad de la vida, el rastreador el dispositivo que perdimos nos indicó que ese artefacto apareció por arte de magia en sus manos ¿Y cómo lo supimos? Porque al muy tonto no se le había pasado por la cabeza activarle los rastreadores de señal satelital, los cuales nos avisan el lugar y el momento en donde se hallan los dispositivos.

Luego de esa grandiosa afirmación, a nosotros nos dio chance de emprender camino hacia el Capitolio y darnos una ventaja.

- Pobre Katniss que ahora se verá desilusionada - digo y miro como Peeta se encuentra dormido plácidamente debido al sedante que se le inyectó - ya verás querido, pronto tendrás a tu amada cerca, pero creo que primero tendrá que verme y… no se si terminemos bien del todo.

Si ella quiere guerra, pues guerra tendrá.

_**Pov Katniss**_

La puerta estaba abierta, lo cual me invitó a entrar. Menos mal que decidieron instalarme un rastreador porque de no haber sido así, Haymitch no hubiera podido indicarme el camino a seguir y ahora estuviera más que pérdida.

La sala es una especie de oficina; posee un escritorio en el medio y varias sillas, pero lo que más me llama la atención es que hay un pequeño ventanal de vidrio en una pared. Me acerco hacia esa pared y veo que detrás de ella hay otra sala, o más bien algo parecido a una celda.

- ¿Para qué utilizarán esto? - pregunto en voz baja mientras visualizo mejor la estancia.

- Preciosa date prisa - Haymitch me presiona y sé que está en lo cierto.

Volteo la vista hacia una esquina de la otra estancia y veo algo reluciente en el suelo. La curiosidad me mata y decido ir a investigar; siento que ese objeto lo he visto en alguna otra parte. Así que atravieso una puerta y caigo en la otra estancia que parece más una celda y camino hacia toparme con el objeto, el cual al verlo se me acelera el pulso. ¡Es el collar que me dio Peeta!

El corazón me late a millón y las emociones están a flor de piel. Tomo el collar del suelo y lo examino mejor, comprobando que si es ese collar tan preciado que creí haber perdido ese día en el bombardeo en el 13.

- Peeta - digo inconscientemente y sé que esto debe ser una señal. ¡Él estuvo aquí! Pero ¿Dónde está ahora?

Miro el reloj y me alarmo, por lo que me apresuro a inspeccionar el recinto hasta que me topo con un pequeño papel pegado a una silla que posee unas correas.

- Aquí estuvo Peeta - mi mente me hace reaccionar de inmediato, así que sin pensarlo tomo la hoja de papel y me consigo con una caligrafía perfecta y que me deja sin aliento completamente.

"Si estás leyendo estas líneas es porque acerté en saber que vendrías, pero lamento informarte que tus intentos han sido en vano. Si quieres de verdad enfrentarte y rescatar a quién piensas que es especial, entonces preséntate en el único lugar en donde verdaderamente comprobaré si tus intensiones son ciertas y tus miedos recaen. El único sitio donde comenzó la guerra; y yo… con gusto te recibiré frente a frente.

No falles Katniss. Yo se que es lo que tienes planeado."

Lo releo y de inmediato se de quien viene, lo cual me crea ansiedad y rabia, mucha.

Se cuál es ese sitio, y ese es precisamente el Capitolio, donde comenzó verdaderamente la guerra.

Miro el reloj de mi muñeca y compruebo que mi tiempo es corto aquí; solo unos escasos diez minutos.

* * *

**Ahora sí, Katniss tendrá que enfrentarse cara a cara con su enemigo, pero ¿Esta vez será Allyson su rival principal? El rescate de Peeta fue en vano, lo cual los pone en peligro a las fuerzas rebeldes, en especial a Katniss que todavía sigue dentro del recinto ¿Podrá salir antes de que se vea atrapada en la trampa de las bombas?**

**Les doy muchas gracias por su apoyo chicos ¡Son los mejores! Espero que les haya gustado este capi y poder seguir contando con sus increíbles comentarios y sugerencias! Se les quiere ;)**

_**vane-.-16:**_ Bueno, solo puedo decirte que Finnick y Haymitch jugarán un papel super importante en la historia y serán de gran ayuda a la hora de que Katniss vaya a rescatar a Peeta, porque de verdad que ella necesitará de sus colegas para poder salir de esta… Además, Allyson tiene unas cosas bajo la manga y por eso su título de la más despreciada, pues ya es oficial! Decidí hacer unos cambios, por lo que no te puedo asegurar sobre la escena del pastel de bodas de Peeta para Annie y Finnick :/ Un saludo grande y ¡Ya falta poco para fin de añooo! El estreno de Catching Fire estará cada vez más cerca

_**EllaCampbell:**_ Vecina ten por seguro que a Johanna la verás sana… en lo que respecta a estos capítulos, así que no tendrás necesidad de venir a Venezuela En todo caso será, para reunirnos y crear un plan B por si el plan A no sale como lo esperado :/ aunque pienso que con tu ingenio podremos acabarla rápido muajajaj…

A mi también me cae bien Delly! Ella es su amiga y lo quiere (también pienso que se llegó a enamorar de él), pero igualmente se me viene a la cabeza que ella solo quería verlo feliz y como sabe que esa felicidad es con Katniss, entonces prefiere verlo con ella Yo sinceramente haría lo mismo!

Jajajaj si, se que me paso de escritora de telenovela, pero como bien sabes, mi niñez junto a esas telenovelas que veía en la tarde con mi abuela, pues me afectaron algo del cerebro jajaja Esa de La Usurpadora también la pasaron aquí y calo mucho en el público Es un culebrón jajaja

Un saludo grande desde Venezuela para ti y mi ahijado en Brasil ;) Cuídense!

_**fresabella-cullen:**_ Créeme que ya Allyson tendrá su momento para sufrir porque Katniss dará el todo por el todo para encararla. Peeta se resiste a pensar que ella es mala, sabemos que él la ama y pues, el amor es más fuerte que el odio (aunque puede que hayan momentos en que la maldad gane y él se sienta más que confuso :s). Solo queda esperar a ver que sucede… Un saludo grande y ¡Ya falta poco para el 2013! Wiii jajaj me emociona eso!

_**Tonks Lunatica:**_ No te disculpes! Me alegra que te sigan gustando los capítulos y entiendo si no has podido comentar yo hace ya una semana que estaba atareada y sin poder actualizar :s Espero que estos días los compartas feliz y en familia! Y ya verás que las cosas se van a resolver, solo que Katniss deberá poder mucho de su parte y de su voluntad para poder sobrellevar la carga emocional… Saludos!

_**CataD'Mellark:**_ Gracias! Qué bueno es saber que lo estoy haciendo bien jejej me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado los capítulos y pues, esta Allyson no descansará hasta ver acabada a Katniss, pero ten en cuenta que nuestra Sinsajo está loca por venganza y si quiere rescatar a Peeta, pues hará todo lo posible para que así sea ;) Peeta también tendrá que ser fuerte y por lo tanto, en los demás capítulos la tensión irá creciendo :s Un saludo y muchas bendiciones!

_**Guest:**_ Gracias por leer y me alegro en saber que hiciste un maratón jejeje es halagador leer comentarios así, porque me informan de que la historia está siendo buena xD cosa que no pensé que sería al principio… Cuídate!


	32. Las decisiones están tomadas

**Capitulo 32**

"**Las decisiones están tomadas"**

Estoy segura que es ella. Es ella quien dejó la nota y ahora sabe que estoy detrás de su rastro. La verdad no me sorprende, ya que contando con que fue una gran mentirosa, el papel de adivina lo sabe hacer muy bien; para mi desgracia.

- ¡Katniss sal de ahí ya! Ellos ya no están allí. Beetee pudo recibir su señal de nuevo - la voz de Haymitch me hace reaccionar nuevamente y me doy cuenta que he perdido tiempo estando aquí.

Ocho minutos.

Antes hubiera preferido morir, dejarme llevar hacia otro sitio en el cual quizás me sentiría mejor. Hubiera deseado descansar y olvidar los miedos y el enojo que sentía día con día al ver como mi familia se desboronaba. Pero luego venía el arrepentimiento y pensaba que si eso pasara, Prim no podría llevar esa carga por si misma; tendría que pasar por mucho y eso no me lo perdonaría. Así era como acaba mi dilema diario antes de ser quien soy ahora.

En estos momentos quien me importa es Peeta. Él es quien ha podido sacar en mi los sentimientos a los que he estado huyendo desde que mi padre murió. Desee no enamorarme y así no tener que pasar por lo que mi madre paso. Pero como dicen, la vida da muchas vueltas y ahora me encuentro corriendo para salvar mi vida e ir en busca de Peeta, mi chico del pan.

Escucho por mi comunicador las órdenes de Boggs y Jackson. Trato de prestarle atención a sus directrices y confirmar el camino que recorro, pero es inútil luego de unos momentos, debido a que he perdido la conexión, quedándome así, incomunicada con todos ellos

Me alarmo más de la cuenta y me es imposible razonar. Solo cinco minutos me quedan y la única salida que tengo es el mismo conducto por donde entramos, pero por el tiempo que me queda, creo que tendré que arriesgarme y salir por la puerta donde seguramente hay agentes de la paz.

- Vamos, tú puedes - pienso y acelero la marcha, pero justo cuando estoy por llegar, un agente de la paz me ve y apunta hacia mi dirección, aunque yo soy más rápida logro dispararle una flecha, pero para mi mala suerte solo logra herirle el hombro.

Un minuto.

Es todo lo que me queda y visualizo la puerta. Las alarmas suenan sin cesar y me desesperan aún más. No sé dónde se encuentren los demás y eso me preocupa ¿Ellos también estarán en aquí? Ya varios agentes de la paz me están siguiendo y también a varios he derribado, pero nada es suficiente, ya que al momento de salir, un temblor se siente en el suelo y a continuación las luces parpadean, para posteriormente dar paso a un fuerte estruendo y una onda expansiva que me nubla la mente.

Cero minutos.

_**Pov Peeta**_

Despierto adolorido nuevamente, pero esta vez no me encuentro en esa pequeña habitación, sino en una celda poco iluminada y muy fría.

Estoy sumamente confundido y aterrado. No sé qué hago aquí y mucho menos que quieren de mi. Mis heridas superficiales son pocas en comparación con el de mi cabeza. Imágenes vienen y van dando vueltas a mi alrededor queriéndome decir tantas cosas, pero al mismo tiempo nada.

- ¿Cómodo? - el agente de la paz que me custodia, debe ser; me mira con gracia un tanto maliciosa y extiende el brazo para colocar en el suelo una pequeña bandeja con comida, la cual desde aquí, en la esquina en que estoy de la celda, puedo ver que no se encuentra en un buen estado.

- Podría estar mejor - respondo con sarcasmo y el agente solo se ríe, pero un segundo después, escucho que alguien carraspea y los dos nos ponemos tensos.

- ¿Me permite? - esa voz la he escuchado y debo decir que no me agrada en lo absoluto.

El agente de la paz asiente con respeto en su semblante y le da paso al nuevo visitante, quien al verlo ahora de frente, solo produce en mi un sentimiento de repulsión y enojo.

- ¡Pues miren a quien tenemos aquí! - Snow me sonríe y le hace un gesto al agente de la paz para que se retire. Para cuando este último se ha ido, Snow se acerca a la celda y me mira detenidamente - no ha estado muy bien que se diga ¿no es así?

- He estado en mejores condiciones que esta, pero no me quejo - subo los hombros como señal de indiferencia y Snow abre los ojos con exasperación.

- Vaya, me sorprendes muchacho. Hace unos meses solo te veíamos como el chico que confeso amor por esa chica y ahora eres todo un superviviente - se lleva una mano a su mentón y finge estar pensando - es interesante debo decir - me ve de reojo y luego suspira dramáticamente - que lástima que no están aquí tus amigos para verte ya siendo todo un hombre. Es muy triste.

- ¿Qué es lo quiere? ¿Qué quieren de mi? - grito y me aferro fuertemente de los barrotes de la celda, quedando muy cerca del presidente.

- Solo una cosa - dice - y ya se está logrando - el olor a sangre con rosas me da ganas de vomitar y me aparto de él rápidamente.

- ¿A qué se refiere? - pregunto con enojo.

- A que nuestro objetivo no se resistió a estar mucho tiempo lejos, así que decidió ir hacia donde ibas - trato de analizar la información y compruebo que se trata de una persona, y esa es Katniss.

- ¿Qué le harán? - su nombre me provoca un escalofríos que me recorre todo el cuerpo, pero a su vez me da el impulso de ir corriendo hacia ella y matarla. Estoy confundido y mi cabeza me comienza a dolor fuertemente.

- Eso a ti no te importa; con tal… tú ya hiciste la primera parte - sonríe con malicia y de nuevo me vienen las náuseas producto del olor tan repugnante que emana Snow - que triste es ver como una persona puede ser tan lastimada - mueve levemente la cabeza de un lado a otro con tristeza fingida y toma con una mano uno de los barrotes de la celda - verte a ti e imaginar que esa chica ocasiono tanto daño y provocó que tantas vidas se perdieran, empezando por tu familia - escucho la palabra familia y ocurre como si me hubieran mojado con agua fría; mis sentidos se agudizan y mis ojos ahora se dirigen con rabia hacia él.

- Ella no mato a mi familia - digo con repentina seguridad, pero la verdad ahora no se en que creer.

- ¿Seguro? - vuelve a verme con pena y se separa de la celda - ay… me das tanta lástima muchacho. Tú queriendo defenderla cuando en realidad ella estuvo contigo por simple compromiso y orden de mi parte - me llevo las manos a la cabeza y me la tomo con fuerza, cerrando a su vez los ojos y tratando de controlar los temblores que acaban de aparecer en mis manos - ¿puede llegar alguien a ser tan masoquista? - abro los ojos de nuevo y me acerco rápidamente a los barrotes, los cuales tomo con mucha fuerza, tratando de evitar que un nuevo episodio de ilusiones y voces ronden por mi cabeza.

- Yo seré masoquista… pero no egoísta - cierro las manos en torno a las barras - y usted conoce muy bien el significado de esa palabra - Snow cambia su semblante de suficiencia a uno lleno de severidad y por un instante pensé que llagaría a golpearme, pero sinceramente ya no me importa nada.

- Eso veremos - contesta luego de retarnos con la mirada por varios segundos - átenlo - ordena a dos agentes de la paz que acaban de llegar y veo como entran a trompicones a la celda y me toman de los brazos, mientras veo a Snow mirarme con odio para luego salir de la estancia y dejarme con estos dos hombres que con un simple golpe en mi sien, me llevan a la inconsciencia.

_**Pov Allyson**_

Odio tener que esperar. Esa es una de las cosas que más odio en este mundo. Snow me tiene aquí fuera de su oficina y ni se digna a aparecer luego de haberme mandado a llamar por uno de sus hombres.

- Señorita, ya puede pasar - la mujer recepcionista me señala el pasillo con su mano y me invita a pasar. Yo camino sin dirigirle la palabra hasta que llego a la doble puerta que da paso a la gran oficina del presidente Snow.

- Discúlpeme, pero acabo de llegar de resolver algunos asuntos - la chica cierra la puerta tras de mi y Snow me señala una de las sillas que se encuentran frente a su escritorio - por favor siéntense.

Los buenos modales están siempre presentes en el Capitolio, pero sinceramente, viniendo de él se me hacen ver tan hipócritas y falsos.

- ¿Un café, agua…?

- No gracias, solo vengo a escuchar lo que me tenga que decir - él sonríe de medio lado y luego presiona un botón de su intercomunicador.

- Tráeme una taza con café, por favor - su secretaria le responde y luego el deja de presionar el botón y se recuesta de su sillón - muy bien, a lo que íbamos - lo miro insistente, mientras él tranquilamente se acomoda los guantes grises en sus manos - usted ha sido alguien que ha podido llevar con seriedad su trabajo y ha podido complacerme en mis peticiones - se escucha un timbre y de inmediato sale por una ranura en la pared una taza llena de humeante café, para luego volver a sonar el timbre para que las pequeñas puertas de la ranura se puedan cerrar.

- Hago mi mejor esfuerzo. No me gusta realizar mal mi trabajo - el asiente afirmando mi dicho, al cabo de que toma un sorbo de su café.

- De eso no hay duda.

- Entonces ¿para qué el llamado? - otra cosa que odio es que me hablen con rodeos.

- Pues es simple - coloca la taza en el escritorio y se acerca más con la silla - quiero informarle educadamente que su trabajo ha sido aceptado con maravillas y que por esta razón, usted no tiene alguna otra necesidad para seguir ayudándonos, ya que… bueno, como acabo de decir, usted ha culminado con éxitos su parte.

Esperen un momento… ¿Este viejo me está… despidiendo?

- Un momento - lo miro con detenimiento - ¿Me está queriendo decir que ya no trabajo más aquí? ¿Me está despidiendo? - Snow ladea la cabeza a un lado y luego suspira.

- Tanto como un despido. No - vuelve a tomar su taza y le da un largo sorbo a su café. Para cuando termina ya mis nervios han ido en aumento y siento una inmensas ganas de golpearlo en la cara - acuérdese que nosotros hicimos un trato, no un contrato - afirma - ¿recuerda?

- Igualmente me parece injusto.

- ¿Injusto? - ríe por lo bajo - por favor señorita. Más bien agradezca que por nuestro trato hemos perdonado las desfachateces que hizo su padre en el parlamento luego de que lo hayamos acogido y apoyado luego de su huida del 13 por supuesta traición y estafa - me mira de arriba abajo y luego sonríe con suficiencia - estoy seguro que tu madre todavía no lo ha perdonado y estoy mucho más seguro que tomaría cargos en tu contra por ser cómplice de su padre en sus últimos meses de vida - chasquea con su lengua y me mira con pena - piénselo. No le conviene - susurra y vuelve tomar otro sorbo a su café.

- Bueno si es así - digo con el enojo ya marcado en mi voz - ahora va a escuchar mi nombre muchas veces, pero le aseguro que para la última ya habrá sido tarde - me levanto de la silla y camino dando pasos firmes hasta la puerta.

- Hasta pronto señorita Allyson - se despide con calma e ironía y yo sigo mi camino sin voltear hacia él.

¿Cómo se atreve a decirme eso? ¿Cómo pudo humillarme? Esto no se quedará así. Lo digo con propiedad y desde ahora voy a centrar mis hojas en otro objetivo, aunque prácticamente éste nuevo ya estaba rondando mi cabeza por ratos.

Camino sin ver a nadie a mi alrededor y no le hago caso a lo que me dice la estúpida de la secretaria de Snow. Estoy segura que de ahora en adelante no voy a permitir que él se salga con la suya. No me importa tener otro objetivo al que acabar. Pensé que con Katniss bastaría, pero me equivoqué y ahora me encuentro tranquila por recordar que ya tenía algo preparado por si este tipo de circunstancias pasaba; por lo que me dirijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia hacia el ascensor que me llevará a la salida y no me sorprendo al encontrar uno de los soldados que ha estado conmigo. Él me ve y yo con solo un asentimiento de cabeza y una frase, le indico lo que hará.

- Ya sabes que hacer. Mientras más rápido mejor.

_**Pov Katniss**_

Luego de despertar y ver a mi lado a Finnick, supe que había sido rescatada. Ellos me dijeron que les fue difícil encontrarme luego de haber estallado las bombas, pero tuve suerte de solo tener unas pocas quemaduras en mi brazo izquierdo y en mi pierna derecha; esto fue gracias a que mi traje me protegió y por eso adoro más a Cinna.

Boggs me contó que todo había salido bien, a pesar de unos cuantos inconvenientes, pero a fin de cuentas, el objetivo fue logrado. El Distrito 2 ya está tomado por los rebeldes y Lyme comanda esa división.

También me dijo que Haymitch tuvo que regresarse al 13 y ahora trabaja en conjunto con Beetee y Wiress para ayudar en la trasmisión de los mensajes recién grabados por Finnick en donde hace homenaje a los tributos caídos de los juegos. A su vez también se mostrarán el mensaje que grabé en el Distrito 8 y otros que para mi sorpresa, serán filmados en el Capitolio, ya que Coin designó a Cressida, Mesalla y Pollux para que nos acompañaran, debido a que nuestra otra faceta tenía que ser cumplida, la cual es convertirnos en el Escuadrón Estrella, una idea que se le ocurrió y que supuestamente logrará hacer llegar el mensaje mucho más pronto a quienes todavía se encuentren dudosos sobre lo que se está intentando realizar.

El problema es que todavía me enoja el hecho de que utilice este momento para crear otro de sus show y mostrarle a Panem su superioridad ¿Es que no entiende que esto es importante? Peeta corre peligro y a ella solo le importa su imagen de luchadora adversaria a Snow.

Tengo que lidiar con muchas emociones y ahora recuerdo la nota que encontré en esa sala en el Distrito 2. Estoy segura que fue Allyson quien lo dejó, porque ella sabía muy bien que al enterarme de algo sobre Peeta, bueno o malo, yo estaría junto a él; la cosa es que no se como se enteró que iríamos.

Para mi suerte ya nos encontramos en el Capitolio, pero estamos resguardados en un campamento a unos metros hacia el norte de la ciudad. Boggs y Jackson se encuentran conversando sobre el material que tienen en sus Holos, los cuales son dispositivos que indican señales en donde se encuentran las vainas que están instaladas en la ciudad. Esas trampas mortales fueron creadas para este tipo de acontecimientos, por lo que debemos estar atentos si queremos entrar en la ciudad sin ser descubiertos, porque el solo detonar una, las fuerzas del Capitolio sabrán que nosotros, sus enemigos nos encontramos cerca.

- No podemos salir ahora - Jackson repite por tercera vez y se coloca de pie para que todos la podamos ver.

- ¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí sabiendo que ellos tienen a uno de los nuestros? - pregunto desesperada - estamos tan cerca y él…

- Katniss, por favor…

- ¡No! No me voy a calmar - me zafo del agarre de Gale y me levanto de mi asiento con el enojo ya marcado.

- Soldado Everdeen debe acatar las reglas ¿entendido? - dice Jackson ya un tanto alterada - a esta hora es más peligroso y las fuerzas del Capitolio están desplegadas por las calles de la ciudad - mira a Boggs para buscar apoyo y él solamente me dirige una mirada seria, pero a la vez algo apenada y luego dirige su atención nuevamente hacia su Holo.

- Katniss acompáñame - Finnick me hala del brazo y me aleja de la posible discusión entre Jackson y yo.

Luego de alejarnos un tanto de los demás, Finnick se detiene a mi lado y yo miro fijamente a la lejanía, posando la vista en el ayuntamiento en donde seguro se encuentra Snow ¿y por qué no? También debe estar Allyson.

En ese momento se me ocurre una idea y de inmediato sé que hacer. Si Allyson escribió la nota entonces eso quiere decir que solo se interesa en mi, por lo que eso sería un mensaje para que yo misma me presente ante ella y termine de una vez por todas con todo esto.

Tengo que ser yo quien rescate a Peeta. Él me necesita ahora más que nunca.

- Katniss entiendo que estés tan desesperada, pero tienes que actuar con…

- ¿Actuar con la cabeza? - le interrumpo sin apartar la vista del ayuntamiento en la lejanía.

- Si… con la cabeza - afirma y pide mi atención tomándome del hombro - ahora eres una de las peores enemigas de Snow y él estará dispuesto a enviar la cantidad de gente posible para capturarte y matarte ¿comprendes? - noto la preocupación en sus ojos y se me hace muy difícil contradecirle.

- Finnick tu sabes muy bien que necesito ver a Peeta con vida y siento que si nos quedamos más tiempo… no sé qué le puedan hacer - dirijo de nuevo la mirada hacia la ciudad y me decido completamente a ir.

- No pienses en cometer una locura - volteo a verle y me fijo en que está mirando también hacia la ciudad.

- Quien sabe - respondo y sin esperarme él me toma fuertemente de los brazos y me hace verlo a la cara.

- No lo vas a hacer ¿entendido? - me reprocha con severidad y me sigue tomando con fuerza - no sabes lo importante que eres para él y yo no pienso dejar de cumplir con mi palabra - miro sus manos con miedo y le pido que me suelte, pero luego de asimilar lo que dijo me doy cuenta de que yo no fui la única en hacer una promesa.

Él se da cuenta de mi descubrimiento y poco a poco va suavizando su agarre y yo escéptica y enojada lo empujo.

- Dime que no lo hiciste - le digo con la rabia ya marcada - ¡Dime que no le prometiste eso! - grito y le doy otro empujón, pero esta vez él me detiene y me toma de los hombros.

- No podía decirle que no. Me lo pidió con tanta desesperación que yo… - suspira y baja su cabeza - eres especial en su vida y sé que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si se tratara de Annie - lo miro enojada todavía, pero poco a poco el sentimiento se va cambiando a tristeza - le prometí que te protegería y que evitaría que te sucediera algo malo - levanta la cabeza de nuevo y me ve con cariño y pena - lo siento, pero no voy a romper mi promesa - ve de refilón hacia la ciudad y luego me mira de nuevo. Creo que ya insinúa algo.

Estoy desconcertada y lo menos que quiero hacer ahora es quedarme aquí esperando a que Boggs le dé la gana de avanzar. Allyson me quiere a mi y si ir con ella me llevará hacia donde esté Peeta; estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

Así que con suavidad retiro sus manos de mis hombros y le doy un apretón a una de ellas, para luego dirigir una última mirada a sus ojos, esos que me ofrecen una amistad sincera.

- Lo siento - suspiro - de verdad lo siento - suelto su mano y camino de vuelta al campamento.

* * *

**¿Será que Katniss logrará escabullirse he ir sola a su encuentro con Allyson? Ella está decidida a encararla y a terminar con todo esto ¿Ustedes creen que lo logre?**

**Snow le dejó en claro a Allyson que ya no necesita de sus servicios, pero ella no se va a quedar con ello y tratará de vengarse a como dé lugar ¿Qué creen que haga en contra de Snow?**

**Katniss ya está cerca de Peeta y ahora él se encuentra confundido de nuevo con respecto a ella. Solo esperemos a que Kat logre rescatarlo y el escuadrón 451 esté de su parte al 100%**

**FELIZ AÑO A TODOS! Que este 2013 les traiga salud, felicidad, amor y mucha prosperidad **** estoy segura que este será un gran año ¿no creen? (Ya Catching Fire se acerca xD). Cuénteme ¿cómo la pasaron? ¿qué hicieron? Yo la pasé muy bien junto con mi familia y unos amigos **** Muchos saludos!**

**Pd: Este es el primer capitulo que publico en este año xD espero seguir contando con ustedes ;)**

_**EllaCampbell:**_ FELIZ AÑO VECINA! Me alegro que la hayas pasado de lo lindo con tu familia yo también disfruté de la noche! Descuida que el momento del rescate llagará muy pronto y Allyson… bueno, será mejor que se esconda porque iremos nosotras a su captura muajajaj (recuerda el plan power rangers gemela xD). Muchos saludos a mi ahijado bello y ya sabes, que en este nuevo año la suerte esté siempre, siempre de tu lado ;)

_**vane-.-16:**_ Claro que el Sinsajo no se rendirá! Ella sabe muy bien que este encuentro con Allyson será lo más cerca que pueda estar de Peeta y así poder al fin rescatarlo Pero como tu dices, siempre van a haber altibajos en el camino, solo que en este momento, Katniss tendrá mucho más coraje en superarlos! FELIZ AÑOOO! Espero que la hayas pasado de lo mejor ;) te deseo lo mejor para este nuevo año que comienza! Ya Catching Fire está "más cerca" (lo pongo entre comillas porque sigue faltando algo ). Yo también me emocioné mucho con la primera peli, y más porque yo me leí los tres libros antes de ver la peli, así que estaba más que entusiasmada con la idea jejej. Un abrazo grande desde aquí, desde Venezuela ;)

_**danielikah:**_ Gracias! Me entusiasma saber que gusta la trama :D FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Deseo lo mejor para ti en este grandioso 2013 :D

_**Mizu:**_ Holaaa! Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo en querer ahorcarla ¬¬ pero sabemos que hay alguien más que lo desea y pues, Katniss estará más que gustosa de tener ese honor ¿o no? Jajajaja. Lo de Madge, tal vez sea algo fuera de lo común, teniendo en cuenta que es hija del alcalde del 12, pero como es decreto en el 13, además puede que esto le infrinja mucho más valor del que tiene y quizás luego, pueda tener un papel importante… En el caso de Delly, todos sabemos que ella es muy amiga de Peeta y su presencia fue de mucha ayuda en el libro; veremos que sucede luego con ello FELIZ AÑOOOO! Espero que la hayas pasado genial y te deseo lo mejor para este nuevo año! Un abrazo grande!


	33. Huida y desesperación

**Capitulo 33**

"**Huida y desesperación"**

Me encuentro sentada junto con Jackson para cumplir mi horario de inspección. No dice nada y se lo agradezco; no estoy de humor para aguantar otro sermón. Ya es suficiente con saber el que tengo que pensar una forma para salir de aquí sin que me vean. La mayoría duerme y mi turno termina dentro de quince minutos, por lo que tengo que estar alerta de cualquier cosa y sobre todo, idear un plan para tomar el Holo de Boggs sin que se entere; ese dispositivo me va a ser de gran ayuda si quiero adentrarme al Capitolio sin ser vista y en especial, si quiero llegar en una pieza a mi encuentro con Allyson, porque estoy muy segura de que ella me está esperando. Lo presiento.

Trato de organizar las ideas y prepararme para lo que se me avecine. Tengo que ser fuerte y de una vez por todas terminar con lo que se me impuso y sobre todo, con lo que yo me impuse. Voy a rescatar a Peeta.

Escucho el pitido que me informa que mi turno ya termino y que debo "ir a descansar". Quien me va a suplantar es Johanna y lo mejor es que ella comparte campaña conmigo, por lo que no se me hará difícil salir de allí, el problema viene siendo el trayecto que debo recorrer, ya que el sendero más cercano al bosque es el que se encuentra justo en el campo de inspección de Johanna.

- Salte, es mi turno - no me doy cuenta cuando llega y me sorprende empujándome del asiento.

- Buenas noches - les digo a Jackson y a Johanna y comienzo a caminar hacia la tienda de campaña en donde me espera debajo de mi saco de dormir un pequeño bolso con dos cuchillos, un arma y el carcaj de flechas. No necesito más; bueno, una cosa si, pero tengo que ser prudente al tomarlo. El Holo de Boggs.

Entro a la tienda de campaña y cuidadosamente coloco el abrigo que me dieron cuando llegue aquí debajo de la colcha, al mismo tiempo que acomodo mejor uno de los bolsos que guardan las provisiones designadas para mi y para Johanna, y la cubro perfectamente para aparentar mi silueta cubierta por la colcha. No soy buena haciendo esto y tampoco quedó tan perfecto, pero tengo la esperanza de que lo pueda aparentar y me dé tiempo de huir antes de que alguno se dé cuenta que estoy ausente.

Tomo el bolso y me lo cuelgo de la espalda, respiro profundo y me en el cuello coloco el collar de Peeta, apretándolo con fuerza con mi puño y deseando con todas mis fuerzas que esto dé resultado. Cuando por fin estoy lista, asomo mi cabeza fuera de la carpa y cercioro el que no me estén viendo, pero para mi mala suerte, Johanna se encuentra viendo justo al lado por el cual debo salir y eso no me conviene ¡Para nada!

- Piensa, piensa - digo para mis adentros y de inmediato se me ocurre algo. Tomo una pequeña piedra y la coloco en la cuerda del arco, apunto hacia un árbol cerca de donde está Johanna y disparo hacia una rama que posee unas frutas. Éstas caen como lo desee, haciendo ruido y llamando la atención de unos dos soldados, los cuales se dirigen hacia el lugar. Johanna por su parte se levanta y posa su mirada hacia el sitio, al igual que Jackson que le indica a los dos soldados que inspeccionen.

Este es mi momento, por lo que salgo de la tienda de campaña y corro hacia la tienda de Boggs. Él tiene permiso de descansar por unos minutos, así que supongo que ya debe estar dormido. Cuando llego con éxito, compruebo mis suposiciones al mirarlo allí profundamente dormido y con el Holo a un lado de su brazo izquierdo.

- Perfecto - pienso con sarcasmo al notar que lo mantiene muy cerca del él, lo cual provocará, si lo llego a tomar, que él se despierte y se dé cuenta que lo estoy robando. Por lo que cierro con cuidado la tienda y rezando para que no sienta nada, me voy acercando hacia él y mido la distancia que lo separa del Holo, comprobando luego que tengo esperanzas, ya que no lo sostiene con su mano, sino que solo lo mantiene cerca de si.

Cuento hasta tres y tomo el Holo, pero justo cuando lo estoy comenzando a alzar, Boggs se remueve bruscamente y coloca su codo izquierdo justo en la esquina que me falta para terminar de levantar el dispositivo.

- Vamos - susurro y de un jalón agarro el Holo y lo aprisiono en mi pecho, volviendo a respirar de nuevo y sacando una sonrisa por haber logrado mi objetivo.

Con mi clave para salir con vida en mano, lo guardo con extremo silencio en mi bolso y luego bajo con cuidado el cierre de la tienda; como ésta queda al lado opuesto del campo de visión de quienes se encuentran haciendo guardia, tengo la ventaja de salir y esconderme en un pequeño arbusto que queda justo al lado derecho de la carpa, dándome paso al fin hacia el bosque y logrando adentrarme a él siguiendo el camino que me indica la brújula que tomé del bolso de Johanna.

El campamento se encuentra al noreste de la ciudad, así que tengo que seguir esa ruta y llegaré al centro del Capitolio antes del amanecer. Si no me retraso con nada por supuesto.

Al ya estar segura de estar lo suficientemente lejos, igualmente no me detengo y sigo corriendo cuesta abajo. El bosque que rodea al Capitolio no es muy extenso, ya que la ciudad fue construida en una especie de valle y todo lo que posee ésta, son infraestructuras creadas por el hombre, por lo que la naturaleza es poca y los árboles no abundan en tantos espacios como sucede en los demás distritos. Boggs me comentó que tuvieron suerte al encontrar ese espacio para acampar, y sí que les funciona, ya que esa zona está, por así decirlo, restringida debido al alto margen de peligro, bien sea por ataques de animales como serpientes y escorpiones; así como también los daños que ocasionan los deslizamientos de tierra por parte de la fragilidad de los suelos y el agua que se acumula en los picos de las montañas, produciendo avalanchas de lodo que terminan en una zona construida para impedir el paso de la tierra a la ciudad, desviándolos de su recorrido y llevándolos hacia una especie de pozo donde se acumula el lodo que posteriormente lo utilizan para reciclarlo y usarlo en la ciudad.

Es bueno saber que cuento con la ventaja de que las fuerzas del Capitolio, según Jackson, se mantienen vigilando el extremo opuesto a donde me encuentro, por lo que se me hará un poco más fácil adentrarme a la ciudad.

Sigo corriendo y me detengo rápidamente para tomar aire y detallar mejor la ruta con la brújula. Estoy tan absorta en lo que hago, que me doy cuenta tarde de que no estoy sola, ya que escucho como una rama se quiebra al ser pisada. Me alarmo y me posiciono detrás de una roca, me agacho y espero con nerviosismo que el visitante se desvíe de su ruta; pero nuevamente vuelvo a escuchar unas pisadas y esta vez cargo mi arco con una flecha y espero el momento preciso, cuento hasta diez y luego me asomo a medio cuerpo y apunto a mi seguidor, notando sorpresivamente que quien me persigue es nada más y nada menos que…

- ¿Pollux? - él me ve con ojos sorpresivos y mantiene las manos en alto; yo lo miro y luego voy bajando poco a poco el arco - ¿Qué haces aquí? - el baja lentamente las manos y ladea la cabeza a un lado - ¡Es obvio Katniss! ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Él no puede hablar - escucho la voz de mi consciencia - lo siento, sé que es difícil comunicarte - el baja la mirada al suelo y me puedo dar cuenta de lo mucho que le duele el no poder hablar. Debe ser algo desesperante el no poder expresarte con palabras.

Camino hacia él y miro hacia los lados para comprobar que se encuentra solo. Él dirige la mirada hacia donde vi y niega con la cabeza, haciéndome entender que solo está él.

- No entiendo cómo me seguiste - comento exasperada - estaba segura de que nadie me estaba viendo - él sonríe de medio lado y señala el arco en mi mano. Al rato asimilo lo que me quiere decir - me viste disparando la piedra ¿verdad? - él duda por un momento y luego asiente - genial, para la próxima me cercioraré el que tu no estés cerca - Pollux sonríe con suficiencia y luego cambia su expresión a una más seria, posando la vista hacia la ciudad que se impone detrás de mi.

Le sigo la mirada y suspiro profundamente. Tal vez fui muy obvia y ahora Pollux sabe mis intenciones.

- Si vienes a detenerme, pues te informo que no lo lograrás. Ya tomé mi decisión - me doy media vuelta y me propongo seguir mi camina, hasta que siento que Pollux me toma del brazo para llamar mi atención.

En sus ojos puedo ver el miedo y la intriga, pero mucho más la intriga. Nos quedamos así por unos segundos y luego el señala con su dedo a la ciudad, para posteriormente hacer la simulación de una explosión con sus manos. Inmediatamente sé a lo que se refiere.

- Sí, estoy al tanto de ello. Por eso tomé esto - saco el Holo de Boggs de mi bolso y se lo enseño. Pollux abre los ojos con impresión y lo examina con cuidado, pero luego frunce su ceño y ladea su cabeza a un lado - ¿Qué pasa? - él toma el Holo y lo prende, presiona la pantalla y de inmediato sale el aviso de ingresar contraseña - ¡Perfecto! - otra vez mi consciencia me recuerda lo tonta que soy.

¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar ese pequeño detalle? Cómo quisiera que estuviera Beetee aquí.

- Ya. Estoy perdida - digo y me aprieto el puente de mi nariz. Pollux carraspea y me pide su atención, yo lo miro con intriga mientras maniobra con el dispositivo, hasta que finalmente se escucha un pitido y una pequeña luz verde se enciende en la parte de abajo del Holo. Sorprendida, Pollux me lo entrega sonriente y me indica con una seña mire a la pantalla ¡La ha desbloqueado! - ¿Estás de broma? - le pregunto alegre y él solo levanta los hombros con indiferencia - entonces ¿ya lo puedo usar? - él niega con la cabeza y señala la insignia en la camisa de mi uniforme en donde muestra mi nombre - ¿tengo que decir mi nombre? - Pollux asiente y me acerca el Holo - Katniss Everdeen - digo en voz alta y la voz mecánica me indica que ya puedo ingresar al sistema - después me tienes que explicar cómo lo hiciste ¿entendido? - él ríe por lo bajo y me señala la ciudad. Ya he perdido tiempo.

No hubo necesidad de explicarle mi motivo, él simplemente ya lo sabía. Ese es una cualidad de las personas que se convierten en Avox; desarrollan un sexto sentido que permite asociar lo que esté sucediendo a su alrededor y así enterarse de cualquier mínimo detalle. Pollux es el que ha estado más tiempo conmigo y eso me da confianza al aceptarlo a que me acompañe; con tal, él pudo desbloquear misteriosamente el Holo y como vivió muchos años en el Capitolio, puede conocer los mejores pasadizos para llegar más rápido a mi destino: el Ayuntamiento.

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos al sendero que da paso a la ciudad. Tenemos que pasar por una gruta que puede llegar a tener sesenta metros de caída libre, por lo que debemos visualizar un lugar por donde pasar. Estas grutas son las que impiden que el lodo y el agua proveniente de las montañas caigan dentro de la ciudad. Pollux me indica con señas que esto es una especie de canal que dirige el agua hacia las afueras en donde posiblemente desemboca en el hoyo de reciclaje o en su defecto, en un lago.

Miramos con detenimiento y luego visualizo a unos veinte metros a mi izquierda un pasaje, o más bien una especie de puente que conecta a una torre. Lo malo es que posiblemente en esa torre de control se encuentren agentes de la paz. Pero es nuestra única manera de llegar a la ciudad; así que le indico a Pollux que me siga y los dos corremos agachándonos cada vez más mientras nos acercamos. Cuando llegamos por fin, afirmo lo que me pensé, ya que vemos a cuatro agentes de la paz custodiando la entrada; al parecer es la entrada que tienen las fuerzas del Capitolio para salir del bosque.

- Ponte detrás de mi - le susurro y escondida detrás de una gran roca, me asomo igual a como lo hice cuando me encontré con Pollux y disparo dos flechas seguidas hacia dos de los agentes que se encuentran más cerca. Éstos caen muertos al instante, ya que les apunte en el corazón. Luego los otros dos al percatarse, salen corriendo hacia sus compañeros con armas en mano y ahí es mi oportunidad para volver a disparar, dejándolos también muertos por causa de las flechas clavadas en sus respectivos corazones.

Nos da tiempo de correr y pasar el puente, pero de inmediato una luz refleja los cuerpos de los agentes y la voz de otro, quien está arriba en la torre nos sorprende, pero eso no dura mucho, ya que logro dispararle dos flechas y posteriormente escucho el impacto del cuerpo al caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

Ya pasamos la barrera y visualizamos más agentes de la paz al frente, pero Pollux es más listo y antes de que dos voltearan a vernos, él me haló del brazo y me indicó que entrara a una especie de alcantarilla. No dudo en hacerlo y cuando ya estamos dentro, lo único que me cerciora que estoy acompañada, es el sonido del agua cuando Pollux camina a mi lado.

_**Pov Finnick**_

La conversación que tuve con Katniss me dio a entender lo desesperada que está y lo muy enoja que se encuentra con el Capitolio, especialmente con Snow y ahora con Allyson.

Estoy completamente seguro que ella hará cualquier cosa con tal de ir hasta allá y cumplir con su promesa de vengar a Peeta y a todos al asesinar al presidente. No obstante, me da miedo el pensar que le pueda pasar algo.

Salí de mi tienda de campaña unos minutos después de que un alboroto se presentara, ya que escucharon un sonido proveniente de la entrada del bosque, lo cual alarmó a Jackson y ésta no se quedó tranquila hasta que comprobaron que solo eran frutas que habían caído al suelo.

- Tanto alboroto por unas frutas - dice Johanna con gracia.

- Quién sabe si pudieron ser otras cosas - comento y ella solo se encoje de hombros y se vuelve a sentar en el tronco que se encuentra detrás de ella - ¿Katniss ya se fue a la tienda? - pregunto.

- Si… gracias a Dios - responde algo odiosa.

- ¿Pasó algo? - ella me ve de reojo y luego suspira profundamente.

- Es que… bueno tú sabes como está ahora y… como sea. Temo a que vaya a cometer una de sus idioteces ¿captas lo que te quiero decir? - por supuesto que lo hago; después de mi conversación con ella, me quedó claro que si le es posible, podría ir ahora mis…

- Comandante Jackson - la voz de Mitchell me sobresalta y puedo ver la preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- La soldado Everdeen no se encuentra en su tienda - la reacción de todos va en cadena; está el asombro, la duda y hasta el enojo, pero esta última proviene especialmente de Jackson.

- ¿Cómo así? - ella se dirige hacia la tienda que Katniss comparte con Johanna y de inmediato se le une Boggs quién también muestra enojo en su rostro.

- No está - dice Boggs y luego posa la mirada en su tienda y señala el bosque con su dedo.

- Esto no es cierto - susurro y de repente se me viene a la mente la conversación que tuve con Katniss hace unas horas. Todo concuerda como un rompecabezas y dirijo la vista hacia el ayuntamiento en la lejanía.

- Prepárense todos. No puede estar muy lejos - la voz estridente de Boggs me hace reaccionar y comienzo a caminar hacia el lugar donde guardé el tridente que Beetee me dio.

- ¿Se fue a la ciudad verdad? - me pregunta Johanna agitada. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta que me seguía.

- Eso parece - respondo entre dientes.

- Ya sabía yo que no podía ser más descerebrada - dice enojada - ¡Está loca! ¿Cómo se le ocurre ir sola hasta allá? Hay que ver que su desesperación la ha llevado a cometer una estupidez… - ella sigue hablando, pero ya comienzo a escuchar como su voz se difumina.

Estoy concentrado en cómo entraremos a ese edificio y sobre todo, en cómo haré para sacarla con vida y también a Peeta, porque estoy seguro que Snow no perderá la oportunidad de asesinarla, o tal vez… creo que otro nombre figura en esa lista y ese es el de Allyson.

- Al parecer se llevó el Holo de Boggs. Vaya que es lista - dice mi amiga mientras ve hacia donde Boggs se encuentra hablando por su comunicador - está loca. Lo sigo diciendo - me ve buscando apoyo en sus palabras y llego a compartir su opinión, pero más que todo porque yo estaría dentro de esa categoría de locura, ya que si el de la situación no fuera Peeta, sino mi querida Annie; yo llegaría a cometer los mismos actos que ella.

En cierta forma, me parezco mucho a Katniss.

_**Pov Katniss**_

El agua nos llega hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas y es fría. Pollux va delante de mi, mientras se guía por el Holo. Llevamos unos minutos aquí abajo y ya el olor a humedad y moho me está afectando. Solo debo pensar en que iré a por Peeta; eso puede quitarme las ganas que siento ahora de vomitar.

- ¿Qué sucede? - le pregunto al ver que se detiene y examina con la mirada las paredes que nos rodean - ¿No hay más camino? - él niega con la cabeza y luego comienza a respirar agitadamente - Pollux, tranquilo - lo tomo del brazo y me coloco frente a él.

No puedo describir la mirada que tenía; estoy segura que muchas emociones surcaban en su rostro y también se reflejaban en sus manos.

- Sea lo que sea, todo estará bien ¿sí? Tranquilo - lo miro a los ojos y trato de transmitirle lo que siento para que esté mejor, pero es cuando él mira hacia su derecha, que me doy cuenta de lo que le afecta.

En la pared de piedra se encuentran marcas que indican el cumplimiento de lo que parece ser un horario, ya que se encuentran señalados los días de la semana y varios intervalos de tiempo, los cuales cada uno posee más de cuarenta líneas, dando a entender así que se estaba llevando un registro ¿pero de qué?

Pollux carraspea y me hala del brazo para seguir, pero me niego al instante en que leo un pequeño cartel unos metros más arriba. Le quito el Holo a Pollux de las manos y alumbro con el hacia el cartel, el cual escribe: "Horario de trabajo. Grupo 2B". Sin duda eso tiene un significado, y ese es que en este lugar subterráneo hacían trabajar a personas por muchas horas al día y quizá de la noche también. Pollux sigue halando del brazo y allí comprendo todo, pero con enojo y tristeza a la vez.

- ¿Tú trabajaste aquí? - pregunto y puedo ver por la luz que me permite el Holo, el dolor reflejado en su mirada. Él luego de unos segundos asiente y se lleva su mano derecha hacia la garganta, señalándola con sutileza - ¿quieres decir que aquí trabajan Avox? - él asiente y suspira profundamente - lo siento de verdad - le tomo la mano y le doy un apretón para infundirle ánimos. Pero definitivamente no logramos tener suerte, ya que un pitido proveniente del Holo nos hace reaccionar y nos advierte de algo.

Pollux revisa rápidamente lo quiere decir y de inmediato comienzo a sentir algo extraño en mis pies, lo cual me provoca un pequeño ardor hasta que poco a poco va incrementando en intensidad. Y ahora nos encontramos corriendo hacia según él es el camino correcto, porque burbujas se forman en la superficie del agua y vapor va haciendo presencia, al igual que el calor que ésta emana, ya que simple y llanamente, el agua está hirviendo.

Luego de un momento interminable, llegamos a una intersección donde por fin dejamos de sentir el ardor producto de la alta temperatura del agua.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? - miro hacia atrás y veo como el agua se ha calmado y el vapor se ha ido - eso fue extraño ¿por qué el agua se pondría así? - lo pienso mejor y concuerdo con la mirada de Pollux que esa fue una de las trampas instaladas por el Capitolio.

Todo esto me abruma y me hace pensar en que si son capaces de hacer que el agua hierva hasta producirnos quemaduras graves; pueden estar lo suficientemente dispuestos a cometer cualquier otra demencia para maltratar a otros.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - le pregunto ya estando más calmados, pero puedo ver igualmente como hace una mueca de queja, lo cual me incita a revisar sus piernas y me doy cuenta que a él si le afectó mucho más que a mi las altas temperaturas del agua; presentándose así unas quemaduras que, viendo con la ayuda de la luz de un pequeño reflector de mi uniforme, puedo decir que es una de segundo grado.

Mi uniforme, el cual fue diseñado por Cinna, está hecho de una tela especial que repele los cambios de temperatura y me protege también como un escudo. Esto me ayudó a no ser tan afectada como Pollux, pero igualmente pude percibir la sensación de calor.

- Descuida. Te voy a amarrar esta parte del pantalón y te servirá como…

- Katniss… - de repente una voz se escucha en la lejanía y con un tono para nada agradable - Katniss… - son como siseos que poco a poco van incrementando en intensidad y por ratos se pierden.

Miro a Pollux y puedo ver en sus ojos temor y desconcierto. Estábamos seguros que nadie más nos seguía, pero ahora nos encontramos con varios que me llaman, pero no de una manera común, como lo haría cualquier ser humano; sino como si fueran ¿cómo decirlo? - ¡Katniss! - esta vez si nos alarmamos porque nos damos cuenta que quienes se encuentran aquí abajo con nosotros no son humanos, más bien son otra cosa, ya que los siseos se escuchan como si fueran de serpiente, pero de inmediato cambian, siendo reemplazados por chillidos ensordecedores acompañados del sonido de grandes pisadas por el agua.

- ¡Vámonos de aquí rápido! - Pollux me toma de la mano y comienza a correr por el camino que él vio que era correcto, por lo que solo nos dedicamos a correr y tratamos de no mirar hacia atrás. Pero el miedo se incremente cuando cada vez los escucho más cerca y por un estúpido error, volteo y la luz que refleja el reflector de mi uniforme me permite ver las siluetas de nuestros depredadores. Son una especie de lagartos pero con cuerpo de un hombre. ¡Son mutos!

Los chillidos y llamados desesperados hacia mi, me provocan una inmensa desesperación y ahora un pitido en mis oídos hace presencia, creando así una escena aún más inquietante.

Pollux me sigue dirigiendo hacia adelante, pero los mutos ya nos alcanzan, por me obligo a soltar el agarre de él y tomando mi arco cargado, les comienzo a disparar entre tanto coy corriendo siguiendo a mi compañero. En una de esas logro dispararles a dos seguidos, pero es como si se reprodujeran más. Estoy increíblemente asustada y ya la salida la veo imposible, pero gracias a Dios que Pollux si pudo con el lugar, debido a que se detuvo bruscamente y miró hacia arriba con nerviosismo. Le seguí la mirada compruebo que hay una pequeña compuerta, pero se encuentra muy alta.

Una escalerilla se asoma vagamente sobre nosotros y cuando le atino a otro muto, un sonido aun más ensordecedor que mi nombre proveniente de los mutos lagartos, nos obligan a Pollux y a mi a taparnos las orejas fuertemente con las manos y de inmediato las paredes comienzan a vibrar y en un instante, comienza a bajar una compuerta que podría impedir nuestro paso a la escalerilla, por lo que Pollux me empuja hacia el perímetro que parece quedará encerrado una vez baje la compuerta.

Los mutos se detienen y comienzan a chillar más fuerte aún, pero sin moverse de donde quedaron, hasta que uno es valiente y se aproxima hacia Pollux, pero yo soy más rápida y le disparo una flecha a su pecho, lo cual provoca que caiga, pero luego de cinco segundos, el muto se coloca de pie nuevamente y esta vez se encuentra con más furia.

- Si lo ataco, nos matará - le digo con miedo en mi voz a Pollux y él le dispara con su arma, pero otra vez se repone y ya varios de sus compañeros han llegado, hasta que una compuerta comienza a bajar rápidamente y el muto le toma el tobillo a Pollux, halándolo hacia él.

- ¡No! - grito y halo a Pollux hacia mi con todas mis fuerzas, mientras que el animal lo quiere con él y la compuerta justo baja por donde mi amigo tiene el pie. Si no lo retiro a tiempo, algo horrible puede pasar.

Así que con una mano saco una flecha de mi carcaj y con todas mis fuerzas la lanzo en dirección al lagarto y esta cae donde mantiene tomado a Pollux, dejándolo libre por un segundo, el cual bastó para que él retirara su pie y se incorporara.

Pollux me agradece con la mirada y me brinda una sonrisa de alivio, luego se pone de pie y se estira para bajar la escalerilla que nos llevará a la superficie; pero como siempre, nada de aquí es tranquilo, porque de inmediato el nivel del agua comienza a subir aceleradamente, llegando en tan solo segundos a cubrir gran parte de mis piernas.

- Se está inundando - le digo a él y comienza a bajar con más rapidez la escalera, hasta que esta por fin se posa frente a nosotros y nos permite subir salvándonos la vida, debido a que el agua ya me llegaba al pecho.

Me detengo a ver si Pollux está subiendo y compruebo que está bien, así que sigo subiendo lo poco que me queda y por fin, llego al descanso que nos da paso y comodidad para abrir la puertilla; pero Pollux me indica con un movimiento de manos, que él la va a abrir, así que me hago a un lado y le permito hacerlo. El agua sigue subiendo y ya dentro de muy poco cubrirá por completo la escalerilla.

Pasan unos eternos segundos, hasta que escucho un clack que me indica que la puertilla ha sido abierta, reflejando luego una luz que me hace entre cerrar los ojos para acostumbrarme. Miro por última vez hacia abajo y luego al voltear la mirada hacia arriba, la mano de Pollux se extiende y me ayuda a subir por completo, hasta que finalmente estamos fuera de esos túneles mortales.

Tomo grandes bocanadas de aire y observo a mi alrededor. El cielo está oscuro todavía, por lo que deduzco que falta para que amanezca. También miro con detenimiento y concluyo con que hemos salido por el mejor lugar, ya que estamos en un pequeño callejón, pero de igual forma se puede ver al Ayuntamiento, como lo dijo Pollux, a tan solo una escaza cuadra. Pero no puedo cantar victoria todavía, debido a que unas filas de agentes de la paz pasan por la calle y esto me comprueba que mi camino será complicado.

Estamos escondidos en un rincón donde las luces que proyectan los reflectores en las calles no nos pegan de lleno, por lo cual estamos relativamente a salvo. Hasta ahora.

- ¿Cómo podremos llegar? - pregunto frustrada. Sabía que el camino sería difícil, pero ahora mi desesperación y las ganas que tengo de tener a Peeta en mis brazos otra vez, hacen que no piense con claridad y el nerviosismo me invada.

Son muchos los agentes que pasan. Todos armados y alertas a cualquier eventualidad. Lo digo porque se ve en sus caras. Pero su tranquilidad no dura mucho, ya que una alarma comienza a sonar estrepitosamente y unos focos de luz roja se mueven reflejando las pisos altos y las azoteas de los edificios que rodean la calle. Pollux me acerca más a él para que no podamos ser vistos, pero es imposible no pasar desapercibido aquí, ya que un agente de la paz curioso se asoma hacia donde estamos y la reacción que tuvo fue de sorpresa y luego de enojo, llamando luego a otros de sus colegas y tomando con su mano derecha el arma que cuelga de su cintura.

No logró terminar su labor. Una de mis flechas aterrizó en su garganta.

Pollux se levanta y toma su arma también. Me da miedo que se arriesgue, porque hasta hace poco su trabajo era de camarógrafo, no de un soldado. Pero solo puedo ver preocupación en su rostro y me demuestra lo comprometido que está. Yo nuevamente haciendo pasar malos ratos a los demás.

- ¡No lo hagas! - le grito justo cuando otros tres agentes de la paz se acercan y toman sus armas.

De repente voces se escuchan en las calles y las detonaciones abundan. Estoy completamente nerviosa y ansiosa al mismo tiempo. Quiero salir viva de aquí ¡Debo ir por Peeta!

En eso otra alarma suena y ya me encuentro de pie junto a Pollux disparándole a cuanto agente se atraviese. Estoy segura que ya mi presencia debe ser de conocimiento de todos en la ciudad, por lo que solo estoy agregándole más detalles a mi esperada visita.

Pero de repente todo cambia y otros soldados aparecen; no logro distinguirlos bien, pero se que no son de aquí. Pollux de un momento a otro desapareció de mi lado y ahora yo me encuentro terminando de salir del callejón, hasta que llego a la avenida y la imagen que veo me desespera, pero aun más al ver como otros dos agentes de la paz aparecen y uno me golpea con el mango de su arma, haciéndome caer al suelo boca arriba, mirándole a la cara y cuando está a punto de disparar, un cuchillo vuela directo a su garganta, haciéndolo caer muerto sobre mis pies.

Me sorprendo por esto y me levanto torpemente. Ya otros vienen hacia y esquivo los disparos, al mismo tiempo que uso mi arco para disparar las flechas especiales que me dio Beetee. Hasta que tropiezo con algo en la acera y en lugar de sentir el suelo en mi caída; unos brazos me sostienen y una mano me cubre la boca rápidamente. Forcejeo con brusquedad, pero no me suelta; trato de gritar, pero mientras más intento, me sostiene con más fuerza. Quien me tiene tomada me guía, alejándome del lugar y para cuando nos encontramos detrás de una de las paredes de un edificio, mi forcejeo recae justo al escuchar la voz de mi opresor que me susurra al oído.

- Te tengo Sinsajo.

* * *

**¿Qué les parece? Katniss huyó a su suerte para irse a la ciudad a rescatar a Peeta y a encontrarse con Allyson. Pero para su sorpresa contó con la compañía de Pollux ¿se lo esperaban?**

**Ahora que por fin está allí, debe luchar con más fuerzas para entrar al Ayuntamiento, pero lamentablemente no contó con que alguien la descubriera :s ¿Quién piensan que es la persona que capturó a Katniss? **

**¿Podrá llegar la tropa de Boggs a tiempo o ya están en la ciudad?**

**Se les quiere un montón! Muchos besos y panes de Peeta *-* Ah y FELIZ DÍA DE REYES!**

_**EllaCampbell:**_ Gracias por tus deseos! Ay vecina jajaja ya me imagino tu saltando por la casa y tus primos viéndote con cara de WTF? O.o jajaj tranquila que yo también soy así jejeje somos gemelas ¿recuerdas?... Y pues ya la hora se acerca, el encuentro de Katniss con Allyson está próximo y Peeta también, muy pronto estará de regreso pero las sorpresas no acabarán!

Feliz Día de Reyes! ¿te regalaron algo? A mi me dieron un lindo termo de minnie y un cotillón con dulces :D Saludos a mi ahijado!

_**Mizu:**_ Holaaa! Si, la verdad es que Katniss en cierto modo paso por lo mismo que su madre, pero a una escala menor. En este fic yo quise poner algo más profundo y como dije que ella se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de él desde En Llamas, entonces me metí más en esos sentimientos jejeje pero me da gusto saber que lo estoy haciendo bien :D Gracias! A partir de ahora muchas cosas van a pasar y pues, las sorpresas no paran jejeje Yo igualmente pienso que Delly es importante y no la veo, más bien nunca la vi como enemiga ¡Es buena persona!... FELIZ DÍA DE REYES! Espero que la hayas pasado muy bien ;) Saludos.

_**Danielikah:**_ Feliz día! Espero que la hayas pasado muy bien y que pues, también espero que los demás capítulos te sigan gustando :D Saludos.

_**CataD'Mellark:**_ Gracias por tus deseos! En los capítulos que vienen las cosas van a dar giros y sorpresas también vienen jejeje Un saludo grande y espero que hayas pasado un gran día de Reyes!


	34. Rescate en el Capitolio

**Capitulo 34**

"**Rescate en el Capitolio"**

Logro apartarme de mi opresor, para darme cuenta de que quién me sostenía era nada más y nada menos que Finnick.

- Finnick - digo sorprendida y agitada.

- Katniss - me responde con algo de reproche y alivio al mismo tiempo - me puedes explicar ¿qué pretendías? - pregunta tomándome de los brazos.

No me deja responder, ya me sorprende al abrazarme con fuerza. Estoy confundida y mucho, pero me alegra encontrarlo y tenerlo aquí, ya que me da valor. Es algo extraño, pero el lazo que hemos creado ha llegado a tal punto en que su presencia es reconfortante y da una sensación de protección de hermano, tal cual siento cuando estoy junto a Prim ¡Sí! Finnick se ha convertido en un hermano para mi.

Pasa un rato y se aleja, pero sin quitar la mirada sobre mi.

- Prometí protegerte - dice serio - y yo no rompo mis promesas - sonríe de medio lado.

- Ya me doy cuenta - respondo y él sonríe con más amplitud.

- Finnick ¡mueve tu trasero y vente rápido! - como estoy cerca de él, puedo escuchar la voz de Johanna que proviene de su comunicador, el cual le cuelga del cuello.

- Enseguida voy Jo - le responde y vuelve a colocarse el artefacto en su oreja - vamos, nos esperan - me toma de la mano y me guía hacia la puerta posterior del edificio que tenemos detrás de nosotros.

- ¿Qué dices? - le pregunto mientras abre la puerta con una patada.

- Digo que nos esperan ¿Es que no escuchas bien? - dice en tono de broma. ¿Cómo es posible que este hombre logre bromear en momentos de estrés? - mira. Tus suposiciones fueron buenas al decir que Peeta pueda estar en ese edificio, ya que recuerdo que allí tienen unas celdas en donde encarcelan a las personas importantes del Capitolio que son juzgados políticos o porque cometieron algún acto contra el gobierno. La mayoría de ellos suelen ser inocentes en sus cargos - la verdad no me extraña eso.

- ¡Por fin alguien que me entiende! - digo con ironía.

- La cosa está en que el Ayuntamiento tiene tres entradas: la principal, una lateral y una posterior - explica y me sigue halando para que suba rápido las escaleras - la principal está custodiada por alrededor de diez agentes de la paz. La lateral da justo al estacionamiento, por lo que también está custodiado, pero en menor proporción. Y la posterior… bueno, es el mejor acceso.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - algo agitada.

- Vivir algunos años en el Capitolio te enseñan muchas cosas - responde con indiferencia.

- ¿Y por dónde iremos?

- Por la posterior. Ya Johanna se encuentra allá junto con Gale y otros dos chicos - voltea hacia mi y me sonríe de medio, tal cual sabe hacer para infundir valor.

Llegamos a la azotea del edificio y desde aquí se puede visualizar mejor el panorama. Ya los agentes de la paz se han dispersado y puedo ver como a lo lejos, varios hombres se alinean frente a la entrada principal del Ayuntamiento, tal cual Finnick dijo.

Saltamos de azotea en azotea, hasta llegar a un edificio más cercano. Finnick me guía hacia los pisos inferiores de éste y me puedo dar cuenta de algo, no hemos visto a ninguna otra persona por aquí, ni escuchado ningún ruido proveniente de los departamentos.

- ¿No hay familias aquí verdad? - pregunto al quedarnos en uno de los pisos.

- No. Unos grupos fueron evacuados al otro extremo de la ciudad, pero otro sale esta mañana - abre una pequeña compuerta y el temor me inunda.

- ¡No por favor! No me hagas pasar por ahí - retrocedo asustada y él me mira con curiosidad, voltea hacia el pequeño túnel y asiente.

- Se fueron por los subterráneos ¿verdad? - me mira preocupado.

- S-si… no me lo hagas recordar - el asiente y suspira, pero luego me toma de la mano y me invita a acercarme.

- Tranquila, esto no nos llevará hacia ese lugar; más bien es algo así como un conducto. Nos llevará hacia la calle de nuevo, pero sin ser vistos - explica y lo alumbra con su pequeña linterna. Yo tomo aire varias veces y asiento.

- De acuerdo - creo que ya estoy empezando a temerle a los lugares muy cerrados y oscuros.

Al estar ya dentro, comienzo a gatear. En un instante escucho a Finnick siguiéndome y me siento más segura ahora. Me pasó su linterna, por lo que yo voy alumbrando y él me va indicando el camino a seguir.

- ¿Esto es un ducto de aire? - pregunto al comenzar a sentir la corriente aire que va incrementando su intensidad.

- Si. Estos edificios los requieren, ya que tienen un sistema de ventilación especializado que purifica el aire de afuera y luego lo esparce hacia los demás departamentos. Como vez, aquí se enferman de nada por culpa de la contaminación - es cierto. Al ya entrar al Capitolio, ya sientes la diferencia en el ambiente; el aire es más pesado y cuando respiras puedes sentir la diferencia a cuando lo haces en los distritos.

Cuando veo una luz al final, ya me siento aliviada de poder salir de este estresante conducto. Al momento de llegar hasta la rejilla que impide mi paso, observo hacia afuera y ya la luz de la mañana comienza a filtrarse entre las nubes. También veo que estamos muy cerca del Ayuntamiento, por lo que puedo ver en la puerta que dice Finnick a unos agentes de la paz; en realidad veo a dos porque un muro me tapa la visión del otro lado.

Cuando me percato de que ya no hay nadie en la calle, abro la rejilla como me indicó Finnick y logro salir completamente. Espero a que salga mi compañero y luego él me toma de la mano y me dirige hacia el muro donde hasta hace poco impedía que viera más adentro. Ésta construcción tiene como unos cuatro metros de alto, por lo que se nos haría un tanto difícil escalarlo, ya que no posee ningún soporte en donde colocar los pies o donde soportarnos con las manos; pero si hay un árbol, más bien la rama de éste que sobresale hacia la calle y que ahora se ha convertido en nuestro pase hacia el jardín de adentro.

Subimos sin complicación por la rama y logramos llegar a lo alto del árbol, en donde podemos ver mejor que nos espera. Finnick se queda viendo detenidamente hacia su lado derecho y luego se lleva una mano a su oreja izquierda, en donde tiene su comunicador. Seguro está recibiendo un mensaje de Johanna.

- Ya distrajeron a los agentes de la paz que están en la entrada principal - dice en voz baja después de unos segundos.

- ¿Entonces eso nos ayudará a entrar, cierto?

- Sí, pero ahora debemos esperar a la señal que nos dé Johanna - hace un ademán con la cabeza hacia el lado donde estaba viendo hace un rato - ella junto con Mitchell y Gale. Como verás, solo hay cinco agentes y creo que no será difícil quitarlos del medio - comenta con suficiencia.

- ¿Por qué tanta seguridad? - pregunto sin apartar la vista de los agentes de la paz.

- Ya verás - responde - ahora - le habla a Johanna por el micrófono y luego de unos segundos escucho la queja de uno de los hombres y veo como cae al suelo. Estoy sorprendida porque no vi que hicieran nada, lo cual hace que mi curiosidad aumente.

Van dos los caídos y los otros tres están al alerta, dos apuntando hacia distintos lados y otro comunicándose con otro por medio de un comunicador parecido al que tenemos nosotros. Pero no termina de contar su relato, porque de inmediato veo que algo se le clava en su cuello y cae al suelo de inmediato.

Allí comienza la pelea.

Veo a Johanna salir de su escondite y Gale le sigue de cerca. Los dos batallan con los agentes que restan, mientras Mitchell se abre paso hacia la puerta. Finnick me toma de la mano y me indica que vaya bajando de árbol; lo sigo sin apartar la vista de la pelea.

Gale es mortal, solo utilizando su arma, ya acabó con los dos agentes de la paz que quedaban, pero puedo ver una herida en su brazo izquierdo. Temo a que pueda ser grave. En cambio Johanna es rápida y arriesgada; sus movimientos son letales y de repente se me viene a la mente su imagen en los juegos donde participó por primera vez. Ya sé por qué los del Capitolio se sorprendieron al ver que la supuesta chica sumisa de los 71° Juegos del Hambre se convertía en la vencedora. Llegan refuerzos, lo cual los obligan a seguir luchando. Solo son cuatro agentes más. Un disparo me sobresalta, pero luego compruebo que no les hizo nada a Gale, a Johanna ni a Mitchell, ya que se encuentran enteros.

Cuando ya están a punto de terminar, viene otro agente de la paz y trata de atacar a Gale por la espalda, pero yo soy más rápida y una de mis flechas aterriza en la espalda del agente, haciendo que de inmediato caiga al suelo y la sangre comience a surcar a su alrededor. Finnick me hala del brazo y me hace caminar.

- Ya nos dio la señal - volteo hacia él y lo sigo. Miramos a nuestro alrededor por si no viene más y corremos con todas nuestras fuerzas hacia la estrada. Ya Mitchell se encuentra sosteniendo la puerta y Gale vigila, pero es Johanna la que me sorprende, ya que se encuentra agachada al lado del agente que le disparé con la flecha.

- Lástima… eras lindo - dice cuando le quita el casco y luego se levanta y lo patea levemente, haciendo que el chico quede boca arriba.

- Eres imposible Mason - Finnick le comenta en broma cuando pasamos a su lado y le brinda una sonrisa de las suyas. Johanna voltea y le devuelve la sonrisa, pero cuando me ve, cambia su expresión a una más severa.

- Será mejor que se den prisa ¿ok? - dice tajante - y que sea la primera y última vez que nos haces esto Katniss - se dirige a mi con una mirada cargada de fuego - ¿me oíste? - no sé por qué, pero su reacción me dio algo de gracia, así que no pude evitar sonreír un poco.

- Si Johanna - ¡Gran error! Estoy segura que si de verdad sus ojos emitieran fuego, yo ya estaría calcinada.

- Vamos - Finnick me lleva con él antes de que Johanna me mate y corremos hacia la puerta, donde Mitchell y Gale se encuentran.

- Deprisa - cuando por fin entramos, los nervios comienzan a crecer y mi corazón late con fuerza. Tengo miedo.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse nos indica que estamos solos aquí dentro.

- Muy bien. Nosotros ya estamos dentro - me volteo y me sorprendo al ver a Gale con nosotros.

- El equipo de Boggs logró entrar, así que será mejor darnos prisa - nos dice.

Gale y yo intercambiamos miradas y me doy cuenta que todavía está ese chico que conocí en el bosque y que se convirtió en mi mejor amigo desde entonces. Ya no veo el rencor ni el reproche. Solo es él, y eso me hace sentir más tranquila.

Finnick nos guía y se nota que conoce este sitio, ya que camina sin vacilar y sabe dónde se encuentran cada una de las cámaras de seguridad por las cuales tenemos que pasar a su lado. Él nos indica que hacer al momento de ser vistos por algunas de ellas y tenemos tiempo de escondernos o de quedarnos quietos, debido a que éstas actúan con un censor de movimiento, el cual si deja percibir que algo se mueve, la cámara se desenfoca, dejando de grabar al regresar a su estado de reposo.

Cuando nos encontramos escondidos detrás de unas escaleras, ya que vemos a un grupo de agentes de la paz pasar; tenemos tiempo de organizarnos y ver como llegaremos hasta esas celdas.

- Te conoces muy bien este sitio ¿no? - le pregunta Gale intrigado.

- Pues debo decir que fueron en los múltiples eventos a los que asistí aquí, que me dio oportunidad de explorar los alrededores - le responde con indiferencia y asoma un poco su cabeza para si no hay nadie allí - bien, esto es lo que haremos. Por esas escaleras de allá - señala con su dedo hacia unas escaleras que se encuentran atravesando el pasillo - está nuestro pase hacia las celdas. Ese no es el único lugar por donde entrar, ya que también está un ascensor, pero por así decirlo, es mucho más seguro por allí - me mira rápidamente y luego vuelve a observar a nuestro alrededor - allá abajo hay más guardias, pero los podemos burlar con esto - saca de su chaleco una especie de pastilla plateada no más grande que una píldora de las que me daban en el hospital del 13.

- ¿Qué es eso? - le pregunto mientras tomo una.

- Son un especie de granada, pero cuando denotan, se expande un gas que hace adormecer - sonríe con malicia - las han llegado a utilizar en lugares concurridos y si funciona. Mayormente las utilizaban en el 8 cuando comenzaron las manifestaciones; los agentes la paz los echaban en los disturbios y provocaban que varios se calmaran…

- Una droga - dice Gale observando la píldora en alto.

- Así es - Finnick concuerda con él y vuelve a asomarse para ver si no hay nadie - escuchen bien. Este es el lado de servicio y es por eso que no hay tantos agentes - con razón no nos han visto por aquí - pero cruzando esa puerta de allá - señala una doble puerta que se encuentra justo al frente de la escalera por donde debemos bajar - ahí sí que encontraremos diversión - dice con ironía - por lo que debemos estar atentos ¿sí? - me mira a mi específicamente y se a lo que se refiere - ¡No seas impulsiva! - quiso decir prácticamente.

Nos da otra de las píldoras y luego nos hace una seña para que lo sigamos, pero justo en ese momento, tres agentes cruzan la puerta.

_**Pov Allyson**_

Caos. Eso es lo que comienza ahora. Ya ha amanecido y me informan que grupos rebeldes han entrado a la ciudad. Pero lo que más me impresiona y me hace enojar, es que pudieron burlar a la guardia y lograron pasar así como si nada. Esto me crea ansiedad completamente.

- Señorita, se ha confirmado la presencia de un grupo rebelde del Distrito 13 - mi atención pasa hacia el soldado que se encuentra frente a mi, y por su mirada puedo deducir que son ellos.

- ¿Desde cuándo están aquí?

- Desde la madrugada al parecer. Vieron a un aerodeslizador aterrizar cerca de por aquí, pero pudieron acabar con él - ¿Está de broma?

- Eso no basta - por supuesto que no - pero me da gusto saber que ya están aquí.

- Informes dicen que entre ellos están los vencedores de Johanna Mason y Finnick Odair.

- ¿Ah si? - más que perfecto - entonces si ellos están… lo más seguro es que ella se encuentre cerca.

Camino hacia la ventana y observo como esa pobre gente camina sin saber que sus vidas están perdidas. Juran que les darán respuestas y que el presidente Snow los protegerá en su casa. ¡Jah! Esa es la peor mentira de todas. Estoy segura que de esto solo se aprovecharán… Pero, yo me encuentro un paso adelante.

Katniss Everdeen está en el Capitolio y jura que rescatará a Peeta.

Bien, que lo haga. Para eso quise que viniera. Ella rescata a Peeta y luego yo la mato. Así de simple.

- Seguro ya se encuentran en el Ayuntamiento. Como predije - digo mirando aun como intentan movilizar a esas personas por la calle, inocentes de lo que les esperan.

- Si señorita. Ya están allá - responde el chico con una risa burlona.

- Bien. Ya sé dónde encontrarla - me volteo y tomo lo que necesito sobre la mesa - ¿El presidente ya está tratado?

- Sí. Al parecer no se siente muy bien, pero él pidió no ser medicado. Ahora se encuentra protegido por las fuerzas.

- Está bien. Mucho mejor aun - y vaya que funcionó. Para algo bueno quedo ese veneno de rastrevíspula.

- ¿Quiere que la escolte?

- No… o mejor dicho. Sí, me parece bien. Cuanto más rápido llegue, mejor - este inútil si ha trabajado bien últimamente - ah, y encárgate en dejar a alguien a cargo y que logre que todo quede sin ningún rastro. Trata de que el estado del presidente sea de lo más normal posible - eso me conviene, y mucho.

- Como usted diga - abre la puerta de la habitación y me invita a salir.

- Espero que así sea. Veremos a quién le echarán la culpa luego.

Dije que me vengaría de ese viejo. Y lo hice. Ahora solo falta el pequeño estorbo llamado Katniss. Ella es lo que me falta por deshacer.

- Ay pobre niña. Lo que me da es lástima.

_**Pov Katniss**_

Estamos siendo rodeados y por ellos y otros tres más que acaban de llegar. Gale y Finnick me tienen custodiada, pero más bien me dan paso hacia la escalera que tengo justo detrás de mi.

Sin parpadear dos veces, comienza el ataque. Finnick usa su tridente, Gale una espada y yo mi arco. Nos ayudamos entre los tres y tratamos lo más que podamos de impedir que ellos bloqueen el acceso.

Ya estoy cansada y mis nervios están de punta. Un agente de la paz hirió a Finnick en una pierna y me da terror, ya que el corte hace que pierda mucha sangre. Por su parte Gale, ha logrado librarse de tres y es él quien ahora me da un chance de librarme para ir escaleras abajo.

- Usa tu navaja Katniss - Finnick se acerca a mi luego de enterrarle su tridente al último agente de la paz que quedaba - con eso podrás abrir la compuerta.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí. Las cerraduras son más que todo electrónicas. Un solo daño por la rendija y ésta se desbloqueará y lograrás entrar - me empuja hacia las escaleras y me toma de la mano - cúbrete la nariz y la boca con esto - saca un pequeño pañuelo de su bolsillo y me lo entrega - así no caerás rendida por el efecto del gas ¿ok?

- S-si… entiendo - los nervios me carcomen y mis manos comienzan a temblar.

- Has lo mismo Gale. Yo los espero aquí.

Gale me empuja hacia debajo de las escaleras y le echo un último vistazo a Finnick. Me da miedo que se quede solo.

- Concéntrate Katniss. Concéntrate - repito varias veces en mi cabeza y me obligo a seguir.

Cuando estamos ya abajo, la compuerta nos recibe y como me dijo Finnick, tomo mi navaja de mi cinturón y rompo la cerradura que está a un lado, haciéndole un corte a los cables y dándole una patada a la puerta para abriera.

Nos orillamos en la pared para evitar que la cámara nos vea y luego Gale le dispara, haciendo que ésta estalle.

- ¿Lista? - me pregunta mirándome a los ojos, como pidiéndome con su mirada que me tranquilice.

- Sí. Estoy lista - lo abrazo rápidamente y me siento con mucho más valor ahora.

Estamos ya dentro y por el ruido del disparo a la cámara, alertamos a los guardias de aquí, ya que escuchamos unas pisadas acercándose.

Es ahí donde lanzamos las píldoras de gas.

Gale y yo nos cubrimos media cara con nuestros pañuelos y nos escondemos en una esquina opuesta a donde ahora se encuentran los agentes de la paz que, por lo que puedo escuchar, ya les está haciendo efecto el gas.

Contamos hasta cincuenta y nos asomamos para ver si en realidad funcionó. Nos llevamos una sorpresa al ver que sí, por lo que podemos seguir nuestro camino.

Corremos por el pasillo y nos dirigimos hacia la última puerta en donde seguro están las celdas. Gale hace le hace a la cámara de aquí lo mismo que con la otra y así nos abrimos paso hacia dentro. Repito el mismo paso de la anterior compuerta y cuando la abrimos, lanzamos las píldoras que nos quedan y esperamos el mismo tiempo hasta verificar que los guardias hayan caído por la droga.

Nos asomamos luego y vemos que sí funcionó, ya que hay tres agentes de la paz tirados en el suelo y cuando caminamos más hacia el interior, encontramos a dos más.

- Lo hicimos - le digo a Gale y él me sonríe alegremente, pero luego desvía la mirada a un lado y el brillo de felicidad se va apagando. Le sigo la mirada y compruebo que Finnick si tenía razón.

Estamos frente a las celdas.

- ¡Peeta! - no puedo evitar la emoción y comienzo a correr, visualizando cada celda en mi camino.

Son más de diez celdas y eso me aterra porque aún queda pasillo por recorrer.

- ¡Peeta! - grito su nombre esperando a que tal vez me responda - ¡Peeta! - sigo corriendo y al final me topo con una última celda, la cual posee barrotes más gruesos y juntos, como para impedir que aunque sea un brazo pueda salir - Peeta - susurro y termino el tramo que me queda hasta llegar a esa celda, la cual me da la impresión de que mi chico del pan se encuentre allí.

Un gemido de dolor me sobresalta y eso me impulsa a llegar rápido hasta allá. Cuando lo hago, otro gemido me advierte que sí hay alguien aquí.

La falta de luz no me hace ver bien, así que utilizo la pequeña linterna de mi uniforme, pero cuando lo hago, la sorpresa y mi mayor temor me arropan.

Allí, acostado en el suelo, con cortes en sus brazos y uno en su mejilla derecha; está el chico a quien amo completamente y por quien estuve dispuesta a arriesgar mi vida para venir por él. Mi querido chico del pan, mi diente de león en la primavera, está todo lastimado y ahora me fijo en las pequeñas marcas de quemaduras en sus manos.

¡Lo han lastimado!

- ¡Peeta! - lo llamo a todo pulmón y con mi navaja vuelvo a romper el seguro electrónico, haciendo que éste de un pequeño corto circuito y finalmente me permita pasar - Peeta. Ya estoy aquí - digo y camino el corto estrecho hasta quedar frente a él; me agacho y tomo su cara con mis manos - vine por ti amor - las lágrimas comienzan a surcar mis ojos y el nudo en mi garganta se abre paso - como lo prometí. Nunca te dejaré - él poco a poco va abriendo los ojos y de nuevo me encuentro con su mirada azul cielo.

- Kat… Katniss - dice débilmente - ¿Eres t-tu… de v-verdad? - me mira con curiosidad y dolor.

- Si - respondo con lágrimas ya recorriéndome las mejillas - soy yo Peeta. Vine por ti - le acaricio la mejilla con cariño, pero de repente siento como va apretando su mandíbula con fuerza y de un momento a otro comienza a temblar y sus ojos azules se convierten en negro. Estoy asustada y de inmediato él me toma fuertemente de la muñeca y trata de reincorporarse.

- ¿Katniss, estás ahí? - la voz de Gale proviene del pasillo y mi mente de grita que algo no está bien con Peeta.

- T-tu… - Peeta logra sentarse con dificultad, pero ya comienzo a sentir mucha presión en mis muñecas. No me puedo safar.

- Peeta… - me duele y mucho - me lasti…

- Tu… e-eres la… c-culpable - y con esas palabras, todo cambia drásticamente. Ahora Peeta intenta lastimarme y la fuente de su enojo soy yo.

* * *

**Ya Katniss llegó a donde está Peeta! Pero sorpresivamente él ya desconfía de ella :( ¿Podrá Katniss hacerle ver que está equivocado?**

**Allyson ya estaba esperando a Katniss, lo cual demuestra que su encuentro si se va a dar. ¿Ustedes creen que Katniss logre vengarse?**

**Finnick, Johanna y Gale han apoyado a Katniss y eso es muy bueno, ¿pero podrán ayudarla para que Peeta pueda volver a creer en nuestra Chica en Llamas?**

**Como sabrán, el miércoles se celebraron los People's Choice Awards y The Hunger Games se llevó muchos premios, incluyendo a mejor actriz y mejor película **** Nuestra Jennifer está nominada por segunda vez al Oscar y ayer ella ganó dos premios en los CCA! Está decretado que este año será prometedor para nuestros actores y para nosotros, como tributos! **

**Un beso para todos! Se les quiere! **

**Ah! Una cosa más ¿Ya vieron las imágenes que publicaron de Catching Fire? *-* Aaahh créanme que grite mucho cuando las vi!**

_**EllaCampbell:**_ Vecina gemela! Espero que te encuentres mejor de tu gastritis! Yo también sufro de eso y realmente duele De verdad espero que estés mucho mejor!

Y entrando al tema del capitulo: pues sé que Katniss es la persona más terca e impulsiva del mundo, pero lo bueno es que es decidida y está dispuesta a ir hacia el Capitolio para rescatar a Peeta y luego a encontrarse con Allyson, lo cual es un tanto arriesgado, contando con que ésta última está loca.

Johanna es la mejor de todas y comparto tu opinión gemela ;) también me cae muy bien Annie, pero Johanna es un personaje único y especial! En tanto a Finnick, pues debo decir que él ahora si tendrá que actuar y tratar de que la chiflada de Katniss no se meta en más líos.

Un abrazo grande para ti y para mi ahijado! Hay que celebrar que Los Juegos del Hambre han tenido muchos reconocimientos y sobre todo, por las recientes imágenes que publicaron de En Llamas *-* (¿ya las viste?) estoy muy emocionada con eso! Besos.

_**Danielikah:**_ Qué bueno! Entonces podrás ver capítulos para rato jejej y más porque las emociones no paran y ahora es que Katniss tendrá que ser aún más fuerte! Gracias por tu apoyo ;) Saludos.

_**vane-.-16:**_ Holaaa! Descuida, no hay problema si no has podido comentar ;) … El capitulo anterior al que acabo de publicar, es una antesala a lo que se avecina en los siguientes capitulo Katniss tendrá que pasar por muchas cosas y sus emociones estarán a flor de piel, lo cual puede que le traiga problemas o felicidades… mmm será mejor que se vayan averiguando al correr los capítulos! Peeta también debe ser fuerte y Allyson, ella tendrá su merecido.

Un saludo para ti y espero que te encuentres de maravilla ;) Besos!

_**Mizu:**_ Holas xD Jajaja si, Finnick estuvo algo lento, pero lo bueno es que está dispuesto en ir a proteger a Katniss y a velar por su seguridad. En cuanto a Peeta, pues él es un caso que no hay que olvidar y ten por seguro que Katniss logrará seguir en su mente *-* pero el camino no será fácil de ahora en adelante. Los rebeldes tendrán presencia también y pues, los puntos de vista de los demás también podrán estar Un saludo grande y que estés bien! Chauuu.

_**Sole713:**_ Jajaja créeme que de ahora en adelante habrán muchas más emociones y Katniss tendrá que soportar muchoooo! Pero Peeta sí que deberá poner de su parte y tratar de recordar quién es su Chica en Llamas *-* Un saludo y gracias por tu comentario ;)


	35. Rescate en el Capitolio (Parte II)

**Capitulo 35**

"**Rescate en el Capitolio (Parte II)"**

Lo miro dolida, como si me hubiera clavado una daga en el corazón. Yo creo que hasta eso hubiera sido mejor que escuchar cómo me echa la culpa por lo que está sucediendo. Peeta no es el mismo, lo han cambiado y ahora está pensando que yo podría ser la que esté causando estragos y sobre todo, destruyendo lo poco que nos queda. Es completamente injusto.

- Peeta - le digo con cautela y trato enormente de zafarme de su agarre, pero es imposible, ya que me tiene tomada con fuerza - por favor escúchame - he tenido que llegar a la súplica para que me pueda prestar atención - escúchame bien. Ahora lo que me importa es sacarte de aquí. No tienes por qué temer. Te prometo; más bien te juro que no te haré daño y que si cooperas… - tengo que tomar aire para decir esto - después no… - cierro los ojos con fuerza y digo con claridad - no me volverás a ver.

Siento como poco a poco va aflojando su agarre a mis muñecas y trato de evitar que las lágrimas acumuladas en mis ojos no caigan.

- ¿De acuerdo? - intento ser fuerte, pero me es imposible.

- Como sea… - abro los ojos y lo miro a la cara. Su expresión es de miedo y algo de enojo. No puedo ni pensar en cómo lo torturaron y cómo hicieron para ponerlo en mi contra.

- ¿Katniss? - la voz de Gale me sobresalta y volteo hacia él. Gale al verme abre los ojos con desconcierto y luego dirige la mirada hacia mis muñecas. Ahí su entrecejo se arruga y el enojo aparece en su rostro ¿Se notará tanto que Peeta me estaba lastimando? - hay que irnos. Finnick ya me avisó que varios agentes de la paz están formados para atacarnos. Si no salimos de aquí rápido, todo se irá por la borda - asiento a su afirmación e intento ponerme de pie.

- ¿Peeta? - le insisto con la mirada y él se resigna y trata de levantarse.

- Yo lo ayudo. Tu ve adelante - Gale me empuja ligeramente y toma a Peeta en brazos, poniéndolo de pie y pasando un brazo por encima de su hombro para que Peeta tenga soporte.

- No creo que pueda caminar así - Peeta me ve con enojo en sus ojos y yo volteo rápidamente la mirada hacia al frente para no seguir sintiendo el dolor de las dagas que su mirada clava en mi.

Sin más, unas alarmas comienzan a sonar estrepitosamente y esa es una señal de que nuestro tiempo aquí se agota.

- Deprisa Katniss - me insiste Gale y empiezo a correr por el pasillo de vuelta a la salida.

Al doblar la esquina veo como los agentes de la paz que hace un rato adormecimos con el gas, ya están comenzando a despertarse, y esa es una mala señal.

Sigo mi camino y al fin llegamos a las escaleras. Volteo y me cercioro de que Gale viene detrás de mi, ahora llevando a Peeta en brazos para evitar perder tiempo.

Las alarmas siguen sonando y mi desesperación va en aumento. Al terminar de subir las escaleras me encuentro con Finnick, quién está sosteniendo la puerta que da paso desde el otro lado del pasillo, a los agentes de la paz que fuertemente golpean la robusta madera de la puerta con que fue fabricada.

- ¡Oh por Dios! - leo sus labios y me imagino que así habré sido yo cuando vi a Peeta tirado en el suelo de la celda - deprisa - se aleja rápido de la puerta y por el gran seguro que ha puesto dentro, creo que nos basta para llegar hacia la salida y encontrarnos con Johanna y Mitchell, quienes nos esperan.

El camino de vuelta se me hace eterno y me es imposible organizar las ideas. Peeta me odia ahora y me culpa de todo. Gale lo está ayudando, pero se ve lo incómodo que está al hacerlo. Finnick muestra temor en su mirada y supongo que es por el hecho de no poder llegar a tiempo y regresar sanos y salvos con nuestros aliados. En fin, las emociones están a flor de piel y para rematar, nos queda poco tiempo.

Gritos se escuchan a lo lejos y eso nos advierte de que ya no estamos solos. Las alarmas siguen sonando y le dan un toque más desesperante a la escena. Finnick que va al frente nos hace una seña para que nos demos prisa y cuando doblamos una esquina, veo la puerta por donde entramos.

Aceleramos la marcha y finalmente llegamos a la puerta. Finnick al abrirla se echa para atrás y le da paso a Johanna, quien al ver a Peeta en brazos de Gale, hace una mueca de impresión y luego cambia su mirada a una de enojo.

- Sáquenlo de aquí lo más rápido posible - dice sin quitarle la mirada y extiende su mano hacia Gale para empujarlo hacia afuera.

- ¿A dónde me llevan? ¿Qué quieren de mi? - Peeta pregunta con desesperación y se remueve fuertemente entre los brazos de Gale - ¡Suéltame! - grita y lo empuja con fuerza, hasta que logra zafarse y Johanna lo detiene tomándolo de los brazos.

- No seas ridículo y deja que te saquemos aquí - ella le grita y Gale lo toma de los brazos también.

- Allá vamos - responde a su micrófono que tiene en el chaleco del uniforme y compruebo de que ya nos están esperando afuera - nos espera un aerodeslizador, así que hay que darnos prisa - nos dice mientras forcejea con Peeta y lo aleja antes de éste le diera un codazo en las costillas a Johanna para que lo soltara.

- Imbécil ¿Qué le hicieron? - dice ella con enojo y voltea hacia mi - ¿Y tú qué esperas? - la verdad no sé por qué me quedé estática. No puedo moverme y mis sentidos no responden - Katniss muévete - se acerca a mi y me toma fuertemente de mi brazo izquierdo, halándome hacia ella y conduciéndome hacia la puerta.

Disparos se escuchan afuera y los pasos de los agentes de la paz que vienen de adentro de la estancia, hacen presencia y nos informan que no debemos salir rápido de aquí. Pero ¿por qué sigo sin reaccionar?

Un último vistazo al edificio, ya estando fuera de la estancia hace que un algo se active en mi mente y me haga recordar una de las cosas por las cuales quería venir al Capitolio. Y esa es matar a quién se ha llevado a mi chico del pan. Allyson.

Así que ahora, al estar siendo conducida por Johanna hacia donde nos espera Finnick a un lado del jardín con un auto; es donde decido que hacer luego.

- Lo siento - digo en un susurro y le doy un golpe con mi arco en la espalda de Johanna, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Pero ella es lista y le hala hacia ella, dándome una fuerte cachetada.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - me grita y no me suelta de las muñecas. Ahora estoy luchando con quien es mi aliada para poder ir de nuevo hacia el edificio y buscar a quien seguro se encuentra allí. A Allyson.

Seguimos forcejeando y golpeándonos, pero luego de varios intentos, logro darle un golpe fuerte con el mango de mi cuchillo en su sien, haciendo que caiga inconsciente y por fin librarme de su agarre.

Los agentes de la paz se aproximan y temo a que la encuentren allí. Hasta que es Finnick quien nos ve.

- Katniss ¿Qué has hecho? - me grita y yo sin más salgo disparada como bala hacia el Ayuntamiento otra vez - ¡Katniss! ¡Katniss! - los gritos de Finnick se escuchan entre los disparos que provienen de afuera del jardín.

Corro sin mirar atrás y me percato de que ya varios agentes de la paz me han visto y han salido corriendo para capturarme. Esquivo disparos y unos cuantos cuchillos. Yo me defiendo y disparo mis flechas, hasta que siento un ardor en mi pantorrilla derecha y luego un líquido tibio recorre lo poco que queda hasta mi tobillo. Me han herido.

Sin importarme el dolor, sigo mi camino y me topo con una ventanilla muy cerca del suelo. Seguro me dará paso hacia un piso inferior y tal vez sea mi única entrada en este momento, ya que seguro las tres puertas deben estar tomadas por las fuerzas del Capitolio. Así que sin pensarlo más, voy hacia allá y con una patada rompo el vidrio y le quito los restos que quedan para evitar cortarme al momento de entrar. Todo lo hago en cuestiones de segundo y sin mirar atrás.

Ya cuando estoy dentro, compruebo que estoy en algo así como un depósito de armas, mostrando varios diseños y tamaños de pistolas, escopetas y espadas, unas más letales que otras.

- Perfecto - digo y tomo una de las pistolas y la guardo en mi cinturón.

Voy hacia la puerta y la abro con cuidado, asomo la cabeza un poco y verifico si no hay nadie afuera. Para mi mala suerte no es así, pero recuerdo que estoy armada y con dos simples flechas, atino a dos de los agentes de la paz que estaban dándome la espalda, y así puedo salir completamente hacia el pasillo.

Debo actuar con intuición ¿Si yo fuera Allyson, dónde me escondería? O más bien ¿Dónde esperaría a Katniss? Esa sí que es una mejor pregunta.

El edificio solo tiene tres pisos, por lo que podré movilizarme mejor, aunque sin embargo, posee innumerables pasillos y muchas más puertas de las que imaginé. Debo ser precisa y no equivocarme, ya que si lo hago, será muy tarde para mi.

Sigo corriendo y las alarmas ya me están dando dolor de cabeza, a su vez que mi desesperación no me deja pensar con claridad. ¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?

Por fin llego al final del pasillo que estaba recorriendo y una gran puerta me espera al frente. Sin pensarlo dos veces la abro y me encuentro de frente con el gran lobby del Ayuntamiento. Miro hacia arriba y una hermosa cúpula de vidrio hace reflejar los rayos del sol hacia adentro, mostrando destellos y pequeños arcoíris. Quedo hipnotizada y de repente los gritos de los agentes de la paz hacen presencia. Ya me encontraron.

Preparo mi arco y disparo a los que han entrado por la puerta que está del otro lado del lobby. Disparos vienen y van y luego me comienzo a utilizar el arma que tomé del depósito.

- ¡Atrápenla! - uno de ellos les grita y al mirar hacia el piso de arriba me impresiono al ver al mismo hombre que me atacó esa vez en el bosque del Distrito 13. Ese coronel con un diente de oro que intentó matarme y que ahora lo desea más que nunca.

Otros gritos se escuchan y de repente otra de las puertas se abren y dan paso a varios de los soldados rebeldes, incluyendo en ellos a Jackson, Boggs y los demás que están conmigo en el escuadrón 451.

Debo decir que ahí si comenzó la guerra.

Aprovecho la ventaja y salgo corriendo hacia las escaleras. Seguro ella debe estar arriba. No incluyo a Snow en el paquete porque seguro debe estar resguardado en su mansión, así que hoy me dedico solo a Allyson. Ella pagará por todo lo que ha hecho.

Sigo subiendo esquivando cuchillos y disparos, hasta que por fin llego, pero cuando retomo la marcha, siento un fuerte jalón en mi cabello, el cual me hace caer de bruces contra el suelo. Él comandante de que me atacó la otra vez, lo está haciendo de nuevo. Me golpea la cara y me aprisiona fuertemente en mis tobillos. El ardor en mi pantorrilla se siente peor ahora, pero yo no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, así que lucho contra él y en un descuido, le doy con mi rodilla en su parte baja, provocando que se retorciera en el suelo. Pero no le importó mucho, ya que cuando me pongo de pie, él me toma del tobillo de mi pierna herida y trata de tumbarme de nuevo.

- No llegarás viva niña - dice en un siseo y saca un cuchillo de su cinturón. Yo actúo más rápido y tomo el arma de mi cinturón también.

- Eso veremos - digo y cuando me hace un corte en él, yo le disparo en el pecho.

Me siento como una asesina. La asesina que ellos piensan que soy y que yo traté de evitar desde mis primeros juegos. Pero simplemente no puedo dejar que me pisoteen y me hagan daño. No soy masoquista. Sin embargo me abruma la idea de que ya llevo varios muertos a cuestas y ahora seguro que esa idea debe estar surcando en la mente dañada de Peeta; él piensa que soy una asesina y que por mi es que sucedió todo.

Odio decirlo, pero en parte tiene razón. Si no fuera por mi y mis actos desde el principio con las bayas y las innumerables muestras de rebeldía, tal vez nada de esto estuviera pasando. Peeta estaría feliz con su familia y yo tres metros bajo tierra, porque seguro habría muerto con tal de darle la oportunidad a él de seguir vivo.

Pero otro pensamiento viene a mi y me dice a gritos - si hubieras hecho eso, ahorita tendrían a otros niños muertos en sus espaldas y otro vencedor de los juegos. Los 76° Juegos del Hambre estarían siendo preparados y Peeta tendría que cumplir nuevamente como mentor junto con Haymitch y ver morir a otros niños inocentes. Si es que él o Haymitch salieron con vida del Quartell Quell por supuesto.

Duele pensar eso y mucho. Así que intento alejar cada pensamiento que me haga flaquear y comienzo y recorrido nuevamente para buscar a Allyson. Este edificio fue construido con la idea de resguardar cada rincón habido y por haber, por lo que los pasillos y puestas abundan y hacen que me desespere aún más.

Cuando cruzo hacia mi derecha, al final de un pasillo, veo una luz que se filtra por el pequeño espacio que hay entre las dos grandes puertas de madera. Estoy ahora en un pequeño lobby y un presentimiento provoca un dolor en el pecho. Tengo miedo.

Camino sin apartar la vista de la luz entre las puertas y preparo mi arco. Cuando al fin llego a ellas, con cautela empujo ligeramente a una y de inmediato la luz me ciega por unos instantes, hasta que mis ojos se acostumbran y me permiten ver hacia dentro de la estancia.

Un salón con grandes ventanales que van desde el piso hasta el techo, me reciben con su esplendor cargado de diversos colores, producto de los mosaicos que se presentan en cada vidrio de los ventanales. Es completamente hermoso e hipnotizante.

Camino atenta a todo lo que esté a mi alrededor, pero sin quitar la vista al juego de colores que los rayos del sol permiten que se cree. Mi cerebro manda señales a mi cuerpo y éste actúa rápidamente cuando escucho una voz que me comprueba que he hecho mi trabajo bien.

- Muy lindo ¿no? - volteo hacia atrás y veo de pie junto a la puerta a la persona que con tanto ímpetu he buscado - veo que entendiste el mensaje - dice con tono burlón y su cabellera bronce brilla al momento de dar unos pasos hacia el frente, mientras que las puertas se van cerrando poco a poco.

- Supe que eras tú desde el principio - digo en el mismo tono que ella y esto hace que una carcajada de su parte resuene y haga eco en toda la habitación.

- No te subestimé entonces - responde luego de calmarse - y eso me parece muy bien - esta vez habla con maldad reflejada en cada palabra.

Ahí es cuando reacciono de verdad y me doy cuenta que estoy sola, de frente con la persona que se convirtió recientemente en mi enemiga y que ahora pienso con todas mis ganas en asesinar.

Un clack de las puertas al cerrarse completamente me cerciora de ello y tomo con fuerza mi arco al cabo que veo como Allyson sonríe con malicia y camina a mi alrededor tal como lo hacen los depredadores con sus presas; listos para atacar en cualquier momento.

_**Pov Peeta**_

Estoy abrumado y mi mente no me deja pensar con claridad. Katniss me juró que no me haría daño y que se alejaría de mi. Una parte de mi grita que lo haga y que nos deje en paz para que no siga causando más daño de lo que ha hecho. Pero otra me dice y no quiere que eso suceda. Estoy confundido y ahora lo soldados rebeldes me tienen con ellos. Me han sacado de la celda en donde estaba y me han librado de la tortura por la cual pasaba desde que caí en manos de Allyson.

¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Esa chica es a quien debería odiar. Ella me ha hecho pasar por momentos duros y ha sacado de mi a una persona que no fui, o más bien, que no soy. Estoy tratando de no dejarme vencer por las imágenes que aparecen en mi cabeza y en cada instante evito hacerle caso a las voces que me dicen y me gritan que he sido engañado, que solo fui utilizado como una pieza de sus juegos y que ahora Katniss quiere matarme.

¿Puedo pensarlo así? O más bien ¿todo lo que me han dicho aquí es cierto? Recuerdo la emoción en el rostro de Katniss al verme y en como poco a poco fue cambiando su expresión a una preocupada. Podía ver el dolor en sus ojos y la manera en como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. ¿De verdad me ama? ¿Qué estoy sintiendo ahora?

En este momento me encuentro tomado por Gale, el chico que vino con ella y que puedo reconocer como otro de los que han estado con la lucha contra el Capitolio. Nos acercamos a un jardín inmenso en donde veo a unos metros frente a nosotros a un auto. Finnick, el que puedo recordar claramente, es el que encabezaba la fila, mientras disparos y gritos se escuchan de fondo. Pero luego algo ocurrió que Finnick se detuvo y miró hacia atrás de nosotros. Por lo que vio, algo me dice que no es bueno.

- ¿Qué pasa. Por qué no nos siguen? - mira hacia Gale y éste último me coloca en pie de nuevo. Cuando siento el desnivel del suelo, mi pierna artificial flaquea un poco, pero no me termino de caer, ya que Gale me sostiene de los brazos.

- Estaban detrás de mi - contesta y voltea hacia atrás.

- Seguro está dentro - digo con desgano y los miro con enojo. No sé por qué me siento así, pero mis manos comienzan a temblar y mi cabeza da vueltas con las cientos de imágenes que recorren mi mente por segundos.

Me veo observando a una chica salir deprisa de un edificio desgastado, junto con otra niña más pequeña. Luego miro como esa misma chica se encuentra sentada bajo un árbol y en su mirada se ve su rendimiento y su disposición de dejar de luchar. Por micros segundos veo cada una de las imágenes que pasan por mi mente, hasta llegar a una que me abruma aun más.

Katniss frente a mi en una playa; sostiene en su mano un collar dorada y en sus ojos grises, lágrimas se forman y luego su voz me ruega que no la deje. Este lugar se me hace conocido, hasta que al fin compruebo que esa escena sucedió en la arena del Quartell Quell - tu luz ilumina mi camino - una voz resuena en mi cabeza y hace eco hasta llegar el momento en que mi cuerpo reacciona - siempre - una sola palabra y luego un beso de su parte me hacen remover completamente. El recuerdo está presente y me obliga a pensar en tantas cosas que a la final me gritan que reaccione.

¡Katniss no es la causante de todo esto! ¡Ella ha estado ahí siempre. En mis sueños y en mi corazón! A quien debería odiar está aquí en el Capitolio y me ha hecho pasar por momentos difíciles y humillantes. Ella fue quien quiso obligarme a olvidar a Katniss y estuvo muy cerca de hacerlo, pero simplemente no pudo, ya que dentro de mi todavía existe ese sentimiento con el cual he vivido desde niño; ese sentimiento que me hacía querer estar con esa persona que hoy arriesgo su vida para rescatarme. Más bien debería decir ¡Que me hace sentir! Porque en mi corazón hay una voz que me dice "Tu amas a Katniss Everdeen".

- Entra - la voz de Gale me saca de mis pensamientos y luego me doy cuenta que estoy dentro del auto que vi hace unos instantes - sostenlo - me mira de reojo y le ordena al otro soldado que venía con nosotros.

- ¡Gale! - Finnick grita cuando se acerca y puedo ver que lleva en brazos a la otra chica que los acompañaba. Johanna Mason.

- ¿Qué demonios? - Gale se acerca a él corriendo. Disparos se escuchan de fondo y el ambiente no se siente muy. Tengo el presentimiento de que algo grave está pasando, pero aun así soy más curioso aun e intento escuchar de todos modos.

- Deprisa, hay que ir por ella - dice agitado y el enojo se muestra en su rostro.

- ¿Cómo… qué pasó? - pregunta Gale en tono amenazador y corriendo junto a él hacia el auto para traer a Johanna.

- Golpeo a Johanna y… se ha ido de nuevo - mira hacia atrás y las manos comienzan a temblarme de nuevo.

- ¿Qué? - mira a la chica que ya está reaccionando y luego él comienza a llamar a otros por un micrófono en su chaleco - unidades, surgió un inconveniente. La soldado Everdeen ha escapado de nuevo y tememos que haya ido al edificio otra vez.

Colocan a Johanna en el asiento de adelante y Finnick camina rápido hasta llegar al asiento del conductor.

- Iré yo mismo - dice Gale con desesperación - seguro algo fue a buscar… o mejor dicho a alguien - me mira de reojo y el odio se ve marcado en su mirada. Trato de asimilar lo que dice y sucede tan rápido que mis sentidos se ponen en alerta - conduce hacia donde nos esperan que yo iré por ella…

- Allyson - susurro y el chico que me sostiene lo hace con más fuerza - ¡Allyson! - es lo único que mi boca permite que diga - ella… ella…- me agito bruscamente para zafarme y poder salir.

- ¿Qué dices? - Gale me interroga con el mismo tono amenazador y se va acercando a mi otra vez.

Un recuerdo es el que me indica que algo no está bien y no lo estará. Ese recuerdo es de cuando una vez Allyson, mientras me inyectaban ese líquido espeso y me hacían ver videos de mis juegos; dijo que tarde o temprano llegaría su encuentro con quien le permitiría ganar y lograr sus objetivos. Me hizo ver que yo sería una especie de carnada y que pronto no quedaría nada más que lamentar la muerte de esa persona que solo le ha traído complicaciones.

- _No sabes lo que le espera_ - dijo - _tu tiempo acabará al igual que el de ella._

Una sola cosa me dice y perfectamente hace encajar. Allyson se va a encontrar con Katniss. Ella vino a rescatarme y ahora, como me lo prometió, se alejará de mi para siempre. Me dejará.

Ahí es cuando asimilo todo y me doy cuenta que no puedo odiarla, simple y llanamente no puedo, porque mi corazón en cierto modo salta cuando escucha su nombre y un nudo en mi estómago se forma cuando me entero que le sucederá algo malo. La quiero. La quiero junto a mi. Soy un idiota al haberme dejado manipular.

- Se fue con ella - y con esto ya recapacitado, logro darle un golpe fuerte a mi opresor, tomo un arma que estaba en su mano y abro la puerta como puedo, hasta que por fin salgo y corro de vuelta.

- ¡Peeta!

- Agárrenlo ¡Ya!

Los gritos y las pisadas se escuchan detrás de mi. La luz del sol refleja con todo su esplendor mi camino y ahora a lo lejos veo a agentes de la paz acercándose con todo ímpetu.

No me importa. Solo puedo pensar en una cosa; Katniss está en peligro y ahora debo ir hacia allá. Debo pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por mi. Intento borrar las imágenes que la muestran como muto y solo dejo retenida en mi cabeza la escena de la playa y ese beso que me dio a entender que no podría dejarla. No puedo.

* * *

**¿Qué sucederá con el encuentro de Katniss y Allyson? ¿Podrá Katniss cumplir su promesa de vengar a Peeta y asesinarla?**

**Muchas emociones corren por la venas de Peeta y Katniss, pero sobre todo Peeta es quien ha tenido que lidiar con muchas cosas a la vez, y en esas está el hecho de que su mente le crea imágenes que le hacen creer que Katniss es su enemiga, pero como todos sabemos ¡Eso no es así! Por lo que el haber recordado varias cosas sobre ella lo ayudará a entender que en realidad ha sido manipulado.**

**¿Ustedes que piensan de ello? ¿Podrá Peeta encontrar a Katniss a tiempo?**

**Gracias por su espera y por sus comentarios tan geniales (aunque quisieron matarme al enviarme a los mutos, igualmente se les aprecia xD)! A quienes colocan en sus favoritos a la historia, también se los agradezco y les mando muchos saludos y abrazos de oso! xD**

**Saludos desde Venezuela! Y celebremos por LA GRAN VICTORIA DE JENNIFER LAWRENCE AL SER GALARDONADA CON UN GLOBO DE ORO! Esto es algo que nunca olvidaremos y estoy muy feliz por ella y por el éxito que está teniendo ;) De aquí al Oscar! También hay que acotar que está nominada a los BAFTA 2013!**

**Chaito y nos seguimos leyendo!**

_**Tusabesquiensoy:**_ Jajajajaja tranquila que tú serás la primera en saber cuando lo publique ;) cuenta con ello.

_**Tonks Lunatica:**_ Descuida, te entiendo perfectamente en eso de no tener tiempo. De hecho, ahorita estoy algo así como escapada de la rutina jajaja no quería dejarlos esperando tanto tiempo. Sobre el capitulo, pues las cosas se van a poner un tanto enredadas y Katniss tendrá que soportar mucho para poder llegar a estar en paz por fin :/ Gracias por comentar y espero que te encuentres de maravilla ;) Saludos.

_**vane-.-16:**_ Jajaja si, lo sé, merezco más que golpes. Más bien Jaulas de Noche como cena! (eh… ¿no deseaste eso verdad?...). Bueno, la cosa está en que Peeta si que dará muchas sorpresas y el encuentro entre Allyson y Katniss está a la vuelta de la esquina (como dicen por ahí xD). Espero que pueda ser tu agrado esa pelea porque sinceramente, esa bruja se merece todo ¿o no? Muajajaja… Gracias por comentar y te mando muchos saludos! ;)

_**AHutcherson:**_ Mmm creo que las Jaulas de Noche son menos dolorosas ¿no crees? Jajaja lo siento, sé que me pase con lo de Peeta, pero como ves, tuve un momento de drama en aumento y pues, esto fue lo que salió, pero no te preocupes que nuestro hermoso Peeta dará muchas sorpresas y Katniss también xD En encuentro entre Allyson y Katniss se acerca y las cosas van a dar un giro… Espero que te encuentres bien y no te preocupes por si no has podido comentar, yo sé como siente eso de estar ocupada y no es nada del otro mundo ;)

Yo también grite mucho y ya mi hermana me ve y piensa que estoy loca, pero como has dicho, eso es Típico de Tributos xD Al igual que disfruté este fin de semana y volví a gritar cuando Jen ganó un Globo de Oro *-* Eso fue épico y estoy segura que muchas puertas se le abrirán en su carrera de ahora en adelante! Muchos saludos!

Pd: lo de Finnick ya se sabrá más adelante… pero si, yo también sufrí con su muerte en Sinsajo T.T

_**fresabella-cullen**_: Si, sé que me pasé pero ten en cuenta que Peeta es la mejor persona que existe y él sabrá que en su interior hay una voz que le dice que Katniss es buena ;) (yo también soy algo cursi jejejeje aunque no lo creas por el drama que tengo con esta historia jajaja). Espero que el encuentro entre Katniss y Allyson te guste y pueda matar ese enojo que tanto como los demás, tienen hacia ella muajajajja.

Un saludo grande y espero que estés bien! Gracias por comentar ;)

_**EllaCampbell:**_ Jajajaja vecina, sabía que dirías algo así jajaja Johanna es la mejor y supe que esa parte te gustaría. En el plan del reencuentro entre Kat y Peeta, pues acertaste en lo de un reencuentro triste pero luego verás que algunas cosas darán giros y el final… mmm bueno, mejor lo dejo como sorpresa xD

La Allyson debe morir, eso sí, así que estoy esperando por tu señal, para yo poder cruzar los… mmm ¿cuántos…? Ah si, los 4 estados que me separan de Brasil y así ponernos manos a la obra con los planes que tengas (¿ya te dije que confío en tus movimientos? Estoy segura que ella habrá querido no haber nacido jajajja).

Ok, volviendo al tema. Sobre la pelea entre Gale y Peeta, pues creo que ya lo pudiste leer en el capitulo que acabo de publicar… así que entre ellos, las cosas no irán a mayores. Ya sabes que Peeta tendría las de ganar, gracias a Katniss que estará ahí para defenderlo *-*

Gemela vecina power rangers! Estoy muy feliz por el Globo de Oro que se ganó Jennifer! Espero que este sea el principio de muchas más premios en su carrera (incluido el Oscar! ¿te lo imaginas? *-*). Y respondiendo a tu duda sobre la píldora: ella, según mi imaginación, si te la tomas solo te envenenarás poco a poco hasta caer en un largo sueño que te llevará a un coma y luego a la muerte! Así que te recomiendo que NO la tomes! La píldora se activará en tu estómago :S

Bueno, ahora volviendo a cosas lindas jejeje Les mando saludos a ti y a mi ahijado y espero verlos muy pronto! ;) Cuídate! Y espero que te sigas mejorando

_**Danielikah:**_ Gracias! ;) ya verás que los siguientes capítulos tendrán cambios a lo que estaba en el libro y pues… mejor lo dejo de sorpresa xD Muchos saludos! Cuídate.


	36. Cara a cara

**Capitulo 36**

"**Cara a cara"**

Nuestras miradas no se apartan. La mía mide cada paso que da alrededor mío. Y la de ella, calculadora y amenazadora, que vigila cuidadosamente mis movimientos. No decimos nada, solo nos miramos y esperamos a que la otra diga o haga algo, y en mi caso, prefiero ser yo quien comience.

- ¿Por qué todo esto? - pregunto - ¿no era mucho más fácil haberme matado antes y ahorrarte todo este show? - ella vacila unos segundos y luego detiene su caminar.

- Sí. Tienes toda la razón, pero… mmm no hubiera disfrutado ver ¿cómo te explico? - lleva una mano a su mentón y finge estar pensando. La verdad ya me está cansando su actitud - ¿tu desesperación? - chasquea los dedos y sonríe con hipocresía - sí, eso es.

La sigo mirando retadoramente mientras ella ríe sola por su propio chiste y comienza a caminar de nuevo a mi alrededor.

- La verdad Katniss, es que me impresionó mucho tu manera de actuar - la miro con indiferencia, pero sin apartar la vista de su andar - ese deseo de conseguir lo que deseas, de proteger al que quieres y sobre todo, ese sentido de la supervivencia que te ha llevado no solo a sobrevivir y salir casi ilesa de dos juegos seguidos; sino el que te dice que algo peligroso te asecha y que por muy poco que sea, tu solo… ¡Pam! - choca sus manos simulando una explosión - vas y buscas por todos los medios solucionar el problema - dice con calma.

- ¿A qué quieres llegar? ¿Por qué no vas al grano y terminamos con esto? - si que odio que vayan con rodeos.

- Yo solo hago una acotación querida. No te lo tomes a mal. Deberías sentirte halagada - ¿qué? ¿pero qué le pasa a esta tipa?

- ¡Ay por favor! Deja las cordialidades a un lado. Tú muy bien sabes que este tipo de cosas no nos queda bien. Así que deja tu palabrería absurda - ya me está doliendo la cabeza y mi mano izquierda me duele por tomar con tanta fuerza el arco. También debo decir que el ardor en mi pierna ha incrementado y supongo que la bala me causará daños.

- Bueno - suspira profundo y se arregla el cabello - ¿por qué no hacemos un trato? De mujer a mujer - se detiene frente a mi y coloca las manos en su cintura.

- ¿Perdón? - ¿a qué quiere llegar?

- Sí, lo que escuchaste. Mira, tú desapareces del mapa y yo te prometo que no te haré daño, ni a tu familia y en especial… a tu querido Peeta - la miro con suspicacia y tomo con más fuerza mi arco.

- ¿No es mucho más fácil que me mates y ya? - le respondo con gracia.

- Es que sería tan… mmm ¿aburrido?

- ¿Qué? - está loca definitivamente.

- Sería tan rápido que no le vería diversión. En cambio si tú te apartas, pues puedo tener la certeza de que en algún lugar estarás viendo lo que sucede y créeme, la culpa es más dolorosa que una daga al corazón - responde y le comienza a dar vueltas a un cuchillo que acaba de sacar de su bolsillo.

- ¿Piensas que la culpa acabará conmigo? - ella asiente con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada de su cuchillo. Esta sería la mejor oportunidad para atacarla, pero como cazadora que soy, sé que por el rabillo del ojo me está viendo - puede que tengas razón - comienzo a caminar hacia adelante e imito su caminar - pero en cualquier momento podría volver ¿no crees?

- Te crees muy lista ¿no es así? - volteo la mirada hacia ella y veo como me mira con suficiencia.

- Más que tú, sí - Allyson sonríe de medio lado y niega con la cabeza.

- Eso veremos - dice en voz baja, pero aunque ahora esté de espaldas a ella, sé que ha llegado el momento, ya que siento un cambio en la corriente de aire y compruebo que se ha movido hacia mi dirección.

Soy más rápida que ella y me volteo antes de que estuviera a punto de clavarme el cuchillo en mi espalda. Le doy un golpe con mi arco en la mano donde tiene el arma y tomo la muñeca de su otro brazo, llevándolo hacia su espalda y permitiéndome a mi quedar detrás de ella.

Allyson se queja por el dolor que ocasiona el que le esté doblando el brazo hacia atrás, pero aun así no se queda de brazos cruzados y me propina una fuerte patada en mi pierna herida.

Tengo que morder mi lengua para evitar gritar y mostrarle debilidad, por lo que al contrario reúno fuerzas de donde no tengo y le golpeo la cara con mi puño.

Ahí es cuando comienza la pelea.

Jalones, patadas y puñetazos, vienen y van a cada momento. Logro propinarle un golpe en la cara que hace que caiga al suelo, por lo que aprovecho y tomo una flecha de mi carcaj y cargo mi arco. Le apunto y disparo, clavándole la flecha en su brazo izquierdo, pero ella ahí mismo se la arranca y con sangre brotando como cascada por su antebrazo, Allyson se arrastra y me toma de las piernas, haciéndome caer al suelo también y así quedar encima de mi.

Me golpea fuertemente la cara y ya puedo sentir la sangre que corre por mi nariz y boca. Esquivo los últimos puñetazos y con un ágil movimiento logro quedar encima de ella, por lo que me da oportunidad de propinarle otros golpes y tomar su cuello entre mis manos.

Ella me rasguña con rabia la cara con sus uñas y grito de la desesperación. Su cara se va tornando roja por la falta de aire y luego comienza a dar patadas sin cesar.

- ¿No era que te parecía más divertido torturarme? - le pregunto agitada, pero aun así lo hago en voz alta - responde Allyson - aprieto más su cuello y ella sigue tomando mi cara.

No es hasta después de unos segundos que con una de sus rodillas me golpea a un costado y como perdí un poco el equilibrio, ella aprovechó la ocasión y me volteo de un tirón al suelo, quedando así boca arriba.

- ¿Quieres… q-que te… responda? - pregunta con dificultad y tosiendo por la falta de aire.

Ella se levanta y corre hacia un lado. Yo me reincorporo y me doy cuenta que lo que acaba de tomar es el cuchillo que se le había caído. Tomo otra flecha y disparo a su dirección, pero ella la esquiva y corre hacia mi con cuchillo en mano.

- Pues… aquí va… tu respuesta - tomo otra flecha, pero ella llega antes y comenzamos a forcejar.

Intento apartar su cuchillo de mi cara, tomando entre mis manos a sus muñecas. El filo del arma está a centímetros de mi cara y las fuerzas están comenzando a acabarse.

Grito por la frustración e intento con todas las fuerzas de quitarla del medio. Pero Allyson no se rinde y sigue forcejando para clavarme ahora el cuchillo en mi garganta.

- Digas lo que digas Everdeen. Tú no llegarás a ser tan fuerte como lo dices ser - la miro con rabia y tomo con más fuerza sus muñecas, pero mis manos tiemblan por el esfuerzo y el sudor en ellas hace que sea más difícil mantener el agarre - ¿no te recuerda esto a las luchas en la arena? - pregunta cínicamente - cómo disfrutaba esos encuentros entre tributos, en especial en la Cornucopia - sonríe con malicia y empuja más el cuchillo hacia mi - qué lástima que varios lograban huir… específicamente tú - empuja más, pero yo saco fuerzas de donde no me quedan y logro apartarla de mi.

Ella flaquea por unos segundos, pero son suficientes para que yo sacara la pistola de mi cinturón, llegando a apuntar justo a su frente y quedando así cara a cara, mirándonos retadoramente.

Ríe histéricamente y me ve con suficiencia - ¡Vaya Katniss! Has demostrado ser toda una luchadora, pero sigues siendo patética.

- ¿Mira quién habla de ser patética? Haciendo daño a los demás para tu propio beneficio - respondo sin quitarle la vista y posicionando mi dedo sobre el gatillo del arma.

- Tanto drama solo porque piensas que muchas de las cosas que han sucedido es por culpa de Snow ¿no es así?

- No tienes por qué excluirte - ella ríe nuevamente y se acerca más a mi.

- Anda, dispara y acaba con este show. Tu quedas como la heroína y los rebeldes ganan; Snow es derrocado y Coin… pues ella toma su lugar - dice con suficiencia - ¿Es que no ves que tus verdaderos enemigos están allá afuera? - señala la ventana y sonríe de medio lado. Su aspecto es deplorable y la herida causada por la flecha que le disparé está comenzando a sangrar nuevamente.

Escucho sus palabras y trato de sopesarlas.

- ¿No deberías incluirte en la lista? - respondo retadoramente.

- Ay Katniss, ya veremos que sucede luego con las personas que quieres - entrecierra los ojos y dice con enojo en su voz - ya perdiste a Peeta y ahora… puede que también a ¿Cómo se llama? Mmm ¿Prim? - abro los ojos con asombro y mis manos comienzan a temblar alrededor del arma en mi mano.

- Ca…

- No querida - me interrumpe - ¿Qué pasará cuando decidan enviar al servicio médico a la guerra? Porque así será Katniss - sonríe con malicia - la guerra ya se desató en las calles y Coin no pierde oportunidad alguna de enviar ayuda a los necesitados - niega con la cabeza con tristeza fingida - tu aquí y ellos allá afuera, en peligro constante… ¿no prometiste protegerla? Porque puede que te necesite - tomo con más el arma - no puedes darte el lujo de perderla como te pasó con Peeta.

- ¡Ya cállate! - grito y disparo, pero para mi desgracia ella es rápida y logra salir del paso, empujándome luego fuertemente al suelo.

En la caída quedamos frente a frente. Ella me golpea nuevamente y el arma sale disparada a un lado. En el instante en quedo sin protección, reúno fuerzas y la quito de encima de mi, propinándole otro golpe en su cara y pateándole en su abdomen. Así que me da tiempo de arrastrarme para tomar el arma que quedo a menos de un metro de distancia de mi.

Cuando por fin la alcanzo y la rozo con la yema de mis dedos, siento que me toman de los hombros y es Allyson quien me voltea y queda encima de mi nuevamente.

Siento el arma en mi mano, pero no se ahora en que dirección apunta, ya que ella me aprisiona fuertemente las muñecas con sus manos y con sus pies y rodillas, me mantiene inmóvil de la cintura para abajo.

- ¿Ahora quién es la fuerte? - dice entre dientes mientras forcejea conmigo, hasta llegar a rodear mi cuello con una de sus manos. Lo hace con tanta presión que ya se me dificulta respirar.

Analizo sus palabras y un escalofrío recorre mi medula espinal. ¿Será que Coin hizo eso? ¿Será que pueda suceder algo mucho más peligroso y mi hermana, por ser asistente médico, la envíen a auxiliar en los lugares de daños? Tengo miedo de que le suceda algo. No la quiero perder; la quiero volver a ver y por eso tengo que salir de ésta.

Recuerdo esta escena, ya que la he vivido dos veces: la primera con Clove y la segunda con Enobaria. Siempre en el último peldaño, cuando pienso que puedo librarme, me sucede esto. Estoy acorralada y luchando por mi vida. Es lo único que me importa ahora.

El aire me hace falta y ya las fuerzas las estoy perdiendo. Sigo intentado mover mis piernas, y aunque logro golpearla con mis rodillas, Allyson sigue su labor de asfixiarme. Pero estoy decidida, no me rendiré ahora. Vine a cumplir con mi promesa de acabar con ella, aunque el camino se haya tornado complicado.

Quiero regresar y ver a Peeta; por última vez, pero quiero hacerlo. Lo amo y aunque ya no me recuerde y piense que soy una amenaza, no me importa. Voy a ir con él y lo veré y le diré lo mucho que lo he extrañado y lo mucho que añoraré estar en sus brazos.

Esta vez logro tomar ventaja de la situación y las fuerzas regresan a mis extremidades, pero de inmediato el sonido de un disparo retumba y hace eco en toda la habitación. Pasa mi vida como si fuera una película y con asombro y detenimiento, miro a los ojos de mi enemiga.

_**Pov Peeta**_

Luego de lograr entrar al edificio sigo la pista de los gritos y disparos, los cuales me conducen hacia una especie de lobby en donde ahora una batalla se encuentra en pleno fervor. Los agentes de la paz contra los soldados rebeldes que siguen con determinación su lucha sin dejarse vender.

Nunca pensé llegar a estar en una situación como esta y mucho menos estar matando a quema ropa a personas, que bien no son las mejores en el mundo, pero aun así siguen siendo seres humanos, como yo.

Luego de seguir en el combate, hay algo que llama mi atención. Un hombre con el uniforme de las fuerzas rebeldes me hace señas con mucha insistencia, apuntando con su mano derecha hacia otra dirección de la sala. Yo entre tantos hombres corriendo hacia mi y queriendo asesinarme, trato de descifrar lo que quiere decir y después de unos segundos logro captarlo.

Él me está indicando el camino por el cual debo seguir. No sé cómo lo hizo, pero supongo que intuyó lo que sucede. Así que al esquivar cuerpos sangrantes, luchas en pareja y varias armas en el suelo, llego por fin a un ascensor que estaba solo a unos metros a mi lado derecho. Volteo nuevamente y me cercioro de que el hombre que me señala con tanto ímpetu hacia arriba, es Boggs, el comandante de uno de los escuadrones del Distrito 13.

Ya estoy empezando a recordar con más claridad y eso me ayuda, ya que como es de esperarse, no lo recordaba hasta ahora.

¡Claro! Él puede que haya visto a Katniss. Así que me dirijo a las escaleras, debido a la inseguridad aquí dentro, y comienzo a subir hasta llegar al primer piso y mirar como unas manchas de color escarlata se esparcen por el corredor.

Esto me comprueba que las cosas se han tornado muy fuerte y ahora muchos hombres han muerto en esta lucha.

Sigo el rastro de sangre, tal vez me lleve hacia donde quiero llegar. ¿Dónde estará Katniss? Ahora tengo miedo de que algo le haya pasado. Me sentiría mucho más que culpable si ella llega a morir. No me perdonaría el hecho de que no pude protegerla y en cambio fui yo el que estuvo en cuidado.

Me invade un temor aun más grande al ver en el suelo el cuerpo del hombre que me custodiaba por primera vez en mi cautiverio. Está muerto y ya no me podrá humillar nunca más. Dirijo la mirada hacia atrás para cerciorarme de que no estoy siendo seguido por los agentes de la paz y de pronto desvío la vista hacia abajo, en el piso de mármol hay un rastro de pequeñas gotas de sangre, las cuales se agrupan en intervalos cortos, pero que demuestran que pertenecen a una persona y que para ese momento se encontraba caminando.

Esperen… ¿ese podría ser un rastro?

Lo sigo con demasiada prisa y trato de organizar las ideas en mi mente. Katniss intentó salvarme muchas veces; más bien, lo ha hecho ya y se lo debo, pero con mi presencia junto a ella y brindándole protección. De inmediato y como acto reflejo, llevo mi mano derecha hacia la izquierda y toco el anillo en mi dedo.

- _Acepto_ - escucho la voz de Katniss en mi cabeza y de repente la imagen de una boda invade mi mente. Más bien ¡mi boda!. Ahí está ella con su vestido blanco hermoso como ella y con una sonrisa tímida en sus labios, dice esa palabra y luego yo le coloco un anillo muy parecido al mío en su dedo anular. Es un recuerdo muy bonito y me doy cuenta que ni el veneno que me suministraron aquí pudo borrar esas escenas que me muestran el amor que siento por ella y que ahora sé que estoy siendo correspondido.

Sigo por el pasillo siguiendo el poquito de rastro que queda y de repente una fuerte corazonada me informa de que algo no anda bien. Mis sentidos se ponen alertas y cuando estoy decidido a seguir avanzando, escucho como una voz grita con enojo y a continuación le sigue el de un disparo.

Mi corazón ahora late más rápidamente. Algo no anda bien.

* * *

**¿Peeta podrá llegar a tiempo? ¿Para quién habrá sido el segundo disparo. Para Katniss o para Allyson?**

**El esperado encuentro entre ellas dos ha sido esperado por muchos de ustedes, así que espero haberlo hecho bien jejeje. Un beso enorme. Se les quiere un montón! Nos leemos.**

_**vane-.-16:**_ Jajajaj si, Allyson perdió su tiempo envenenando a Peeta. Él siempre tendrá a Katniss en su corazón y nadie podrá quitarle eso *-* Ahora la cosa va a estar ruda, cuando por fin Katniss y Allyson tengan su tan esperado encuentro y nuestra sinsajo logre sacar para siempre de la vista a la malvada hija de Coin -.- y como tu dices, desear que Peeta llegue rápido para que la ayude! Feliz Fin de Semana! Cuídate ;)

_**EllaCampbell:**_ Si gemela, me pasé al dejar que Katniss golpeara a Johanna :s pero ya sabes que toda acción tiene su motivo y Katniss pudo librarse para ir hacia su encuentro con la bruja de Allyson (piénsalo, aunque sé que me merezco tu enojo jajaja te he hecho cambiar de emociones muchas veces). Sobre Gale… bueno, debes darle un chance, no merece morir todavía, además recuerda que las energías hay que guardarlas para el plan! Con gusto te acompaño y es mejor darnos muchaaaaaaa prisa!

Quise que Peeta recordara rápido porque él es importante en el capitulo que viene, así que era mucho mejor que recordara que Katniss es su verdadero motivo para ser feliz y no dejar que el muto que él creía que era, lo asustara y le obligara a pensar lo contrario

Muchas emociones se acercan y te recuerdo, más bien te imploro que NO TE TOMES LAS PÍLDORAS! Eso es malo! Aunque podríamos darle unas a Coin y a Snow ¿qué te parece?

Aún sigo emocionada por Jennifer y espero que muchas cosas buenas vengan de ahora en adelante para ella! Un abrazo grande para ustedes (Conchas de Mango no puede ser olvidado) y ya sabes que me tienes que avisar para comenzar el plan contra la bruja! Cuídate!

_**Caro:**_ Oh! Muchas Gracias! De verdad que me alegra leer tu comentario y saber que te gusta mucho el fic y que has vivido muchas cosas con él xD Me emociona saber que mis ideas locas tienen sentido jajaj (dude al publicarla porque pensé que no llegaría a gustar y me lanzarían a los mutos xD). Gracias por tu apoyo y sí, he hecho sufrir mucho a Katniss y a Peeta :/ pero las cosas, para el final cambiarán! Ahora que es que vienen unas sorpresas y la historia dará otros giros… así que prepárate!

Gracias de nuevo por tus palabras y espero que te encuentres de maravilla ;) Saludos desde Venezuela.


	37. Víctimas

**Capitulo 37**

"**Víctimas"**

Abro los ojos por la impresión y el eco del disparo retumba en mi cabeza. Mis dedos están entumecidos y la mano que sostiene el arma justo en mi pecho, tiembla desmesuradamente, sobre todo los dedos que presionan el gatillo.

Entonces, de repente me veo obligada a moverme mientras un fluido tibio corre por mi costado izquierdo. Estoy asustada y solo puedo decir que sigo viva y que para mi suerte, no siento un dolor aparte del que poseo en mi pierna. En pocas palabras, la bala no fue para mi.

Miro a los ojos de Allyson y puedo comprobar que en su mirada se mezcla el asombro y el miedo. Por primera vez veo reflejado ese sentimiento en ella. Contiene la respiración y la sangre o más bien, su sangre corre por mi lado izquierdo y me llena la ropa de su espesor.

Allyson ha sido herida por su propia trampa. Esta vez yo he ganado.

Ella con dificultad se coloca de rodillas y con su mano derecha trata de detener la hemorragia que le brota a montones desde su abdomen. Yo en cambio intento por todos los medios levantarme y con manos temblorosas todavía, tomo el arma fuertemente mientras la miro intentar detener la corriente de sangre, la cual ahora ya ha llegado a manchar el lustroso piso de mármol.

- ¿Quién es ahora la más débil? - le pregunto despectivamente y sin apartar la mirada de la suya. Quiero ver como sufre poco a poco.

Allyson no se rinde y sigue tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, como para evitar caer; aunque es absurdo, debido a que en su situación no se sabe si de verdad logrará sobrevivir.

- Tu… no te sal… saldrás con… la tuya - habla con dificultad y con sangre brotando tanto por la actual herida, como la del hombro donde clave la flecha.

Estoy desconcertada ¿cómo ella estando mal herida puede seguir queriendo hacer daño? Es completamente absurdo y definitivamente pienso que ya no vale la pena discutir; no, porque viéndolo en otra perspectiva, ella nunca tuvo la razón y mucho menos estuvo en lo correcto al momento de hacer las cosas. El odio la embargó y ese mismo sentimiento que al principio estaba fortalecido, ahora la ha llevado al fin de lo que tal vez no pensó que sucediera. Que yo fuera quien acabara con ella.

Mis heridas ahora se hacen notar con intensidad y poco a poco voy sintiendo como me debilito, a tal grado de estar viendo ahora como todo se nubla y el ardor en mi pierna no cesa. Pierdo mucha sangre y ya mis sentidos flaquean. Estoy muy débil, pero aun así no le quito la vista a Allyson, mientras ella agoniza en el suelo y desangra desmesuradamente. Estoy ganando, pero no se a que grado, ya que ni yo misma me puedo mantener en pie.

Mis rodillas ceden y voy cayendo poco a poco al suelo. Miro a Allyson por última vez y me doy cuenta que tiene algo brillante en su mano izquierda, mientras que con la otra intenta inútilmente de evitar que siga sangrando su herida.

- No… voy a caer… si tu no… lo haces también - dice en un siseo como toma con más fuerza el objeto en su mano.

Es un cuchillo y planea atacarme con él. Levanta su brazo para tomar impulso para lanzarlo y yo miro detenidamente cada movimiento.

Si lo hace ya no hay remedio, pero estaré satisfecha con saber que fui yo quien dio el primer paso. Así que espero el impacto, pero para mi sorpresa este no llega porque de inmediato aparece la persona que menos espere encontrar aquí. No sé en qué momento entro en la habitación, lo cual explica mi desconcierto.

- ¡No! - grita y se va sobre Allyson antes de que esta lanzara el cuchillo hacia mi. Me quedo sin habla y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora por el miedo, el asombro y al mismo tiempo la emoción de verlo allí defendiéndome.

Es Peeta quien me salva la vida nuevamente mientras veo como forcejea con ella hasta que ya no puedo más y caigo inconsciente sobre el frío mármol.

_**Pov Peeta**_

Logro llegar a tiempo antes de que Allyson lanzara su cuchillo en dirección a Katniss. Ellas dos están en un grave estado, sus heridas sangran y puedo comprobar que el disparo que escuche hace unos instantes fue dirigido a Allyson, quien ahora delira y no deja de sangrar a borbotones mientras la sujeto fuerte para evitar que realice un movimiento en falso y entre quejas ataque a Katniss quien está a poco de distancia de nosotros, pero ahora sus cinco sentidos no se encuentran aquí. El rastro de sangre del pasillo seguro es el de ella.

- ¿Es que no te cansas de hacer daño? - le pregunto aun sujetándola fuertemente entre mis brazos.

Ella me mira con ojos suplicantes y una lágrima comienza a rodar por su mejilla, escondiéndose en la entrada de su cabello. No me da lástima, no me provoca salvarla, en cambio la voy soltando y la dejo en el suelo mientras la sangre no deja de correr y los temblores de sus extremidades no cesan.

Está muriendo y no me atrevo a salvarla. Miro hacia donde está Katniss y la veo inconsciente sobre el suelo; su semblante pálido me dice que no está bien y debo llevarla para que la atiendan lo más pronto posible. Así que me levanto para ir donde ella, pero una mano me sostiene mi tobillo derecho, volteo hacia atrás y miro a Allyson que me toma con fuerza.

- Pee… - su voz se escucha débil y sus ojos están cristalizados - por favor - logra decir, pero no cedo a sus súplicas.

- No - respondo con desdén - no lo pienses. Luego de lo que hiciste no puedo ayudarte. Te lo buscaste y tú misma te dejaste de llevar por tu propio odio - digo haciendo un movimiento leve con mi pierna para zafarme de su agarre - no te perdonaré lo que hiciste - logro separarme y camino rápido hacia Katniss, la tomo en brazos fuertemente y me dirijo hacia la puerta - ahora estás sola - le digo por última vez y salgo de la habitación sin mirar atrás, esperando que como en los juegos un cañón se escuche y me confirme que la pesadilla de Allyson ha acabado.

- Lo siento - le susurro a Katniss en el oído y deseo con todo fervor que se pueda encontrar bien.

Los gritos de la planta baja al parecer han cesado, ya que solo se escuchan quejidos y uno que otro lamento. Sigo avanzando y me asusto al ver que ya los labios de Katniss han perdido su color carmesí. Está sumamente pálida y su calor corporal ahora es sustituido por un sudor frío que me alarma. No puedo perderla ahora que la he recuperado.

Me siento inútil y muy frustrado ¿Por qué me dejé llevar por esas imágenes falsas sobre ella? ¿Por qué diablos llegué a pensar que ella era mi verdadera enemiga cuando la que si lo es, ahora se encuentra en su lecho de muerte? Fui estúpido y mucho, pero ahora me doy cuenta, cuando la veo entre mis brazos, cuando la tengo de nuevo junto a mi y siento su débil corazón palpitar; es aquí cuando digo que no sé si podré vivir sin ella. La quiero junto a mi, sana y salva junto a mi, como lo prometimos en el altar. "Hasta que la muerte nos separe".

- ¿Peeta? - escucho que me llaman y corro hacia donde proviene la voz, la reconozco - ¡Oh por Dios! - Finnick se nos queda viendo con asombro y corre hacia mi - ¿qué fue lo que pasó? - pregunta agitado.

- En resumen… Allyson ha muerto - Finnick abre los ojos con escepticismo y luego frunce su ceño - ¿cómo…? - deja la pregunta a medias y luego asiente viendo a Katniss en mis brazos - sabía que lo haría - dice luego y me ayuda a sostenerla - hay que irnos rápido antes de que empeore.

Lo sigo rápidamente por el edificio hasta que logramos salir por un costado de éste. De inmediato tenemos que correr para evitar llamar la atención más de lo que lo hemos hecho. Pero alguien se interpone en nuestro camino al salir al jardín.

- Katniss - Gale se acerca hacia nosotros y nos hace ir a trompicones hacia el auto que nos esperaba anteriormente.

Según los informes de Boggs por medio del comunicador de Gale, los rebeldes habían tomado la ciudad y ellos habían ganado la batalla en el Ayuntamiento. Ahora sí que se declaró la guerra al Capitolio.

En todo el camino hacia el aerodeslizador que trajo a la tropa, fue de completa angustia. No quise apartarme de Katniss y su mano la tenía fuertemente tomada con la mía. Gale por su parte no dejaba de hacer llamadas y de despotricar en voz alta. Se ve su preocupación en el rostro y cada vez que ve a Katniss, una mueca de dolor y pena se refleja.

No lo juzgo, él es amigo de Katniss y aunque en un principio pensé que podrían llegar a tener algo más, con el tiempo me fui dando cuenta que no. Algo me dice que no debería preocuparme porque el sentimiento que me mostró ella cuando fue a mi rescate me dio a entender lo mucho que ella me importa y lo mucho que ella deseaba estar a mi lado.

- Por favor cuídenla - salgo de mis cavilaciones y no me doy cuenta de que ya llegamos a la base.

Tengo que obligarme a soltar su mano y ver como la alejan de mi. Noto un brillo en su mano y compruebo que lleva todavía su anillo. Nuestro anillo.

Dos enfermeras me atienden y me curan las heridas y quemaduras en mi cuerpo, sobre todo la de mi rostro, ya que es una de las más profundas.

- Quiero ir con ella - digo cuando estas ya han terminado y me levanto de la silla donde estoy.

- No. No puedes - el que haya dicho que no lo juzgaba, no me quitaba la idea de que podía llegar a ser intolerable algunas veces.

Me volteo lentamente y lo veo a la cara. El ambiente se ha vuelto tenso.

- Peeta, él tiene razón - Finnick se coloca a un lado mío y me toma del hombro - ninguno aquí puede ¿verdad? - busca apoyo con los demás, pero solo consigue que se sienta aun más pesada la habitación.

- Así es Odair - responde Gale sin quitarme la vista de encima. Pesado hasta la médula.

- Basta de charla - Boggs aparece y se interpone entre nosotros - Katniss está siendo atendida ahora y debemos agradecer a Peeta por haberla ayudado. Si no fuera por las cosas hubieran salido peor - sigo mirando a Gale y asiento ante la afirmación de Boggs.

- Era mi obligación hacerlo - respondo y Finnick me aprieta levemente el hombro.

- Sin duda estoy sorprendido al ver como sucedieron las cosas. Tu que fuiste rescatado hoy de ese horrendo secuestro y ahora vienes a enfrentarte a tu opresora. La señorita Brent resultó ser un completo fraude y una amenaza para todos, incluso hasta para su propia madre.

- Que va, seguro que Coin estaba al tanto de todo - una ya repuesta Johanna camina hacia mi otro lado y se coloca frente a Boggs - lo tenía merecido - dice con actitud déspota.

Yo en el camino les conté lo sucedido. Todos se quedaron impactados por el hecho de que Katniss si se haya enfrentado sola a Allyson y salido viva luego de tantos golpes y de esos dos disparos que escuche.

Ella ahora está siendo atendida y espero que se pueda reponer pronto. Tengo tantas cosas de las que hablar con ella.

- ¿Si? - Boggs su mano buena a la oreja, ya que la otra la tiene vendada hasta el antebrazo; y se queda en silencio mientras escucha lo que le dicen por su comunicador. Al cabo de unos segundos, frunce su ceño y aprieta los labios hasta formar una línea. Todos nos quedamos expectantes hasta que por fin habló - nos solicitan frente a la casa presidencial; al parecer hay una tropa que ni es del Capitolio y tampoco de nosotros - me quedo pensando la información y de repente se me viene a la cabeza las personas que estaban con Allyson, los cuales planeaban algo en contra del presidente. Uno de ellos lo comentaron mientras me custodiaban en la celda.

- Pueden llegar a ser una amenaza, no solo para nosotros sino también para las personas que se dirigen allá por la evacuación.

- ¿Van a resguardar personas en la casa presidencial? - pregunta Johanna algo histérica.

- Un escudo humano es lo que están haciendo - comenta Finnick con pesar en su voz - muchas vidas se pueden perder allí.

- Entonces hay que ir - dice Gale dirigiéndose con voz firme a Boggs.

- Quiero ir - no sé por qué, pero las palabras salieron como si no las hubiera pensado. Un impulso me hizo hacerlo.

- ¿Perdón? - Gale se voltea de nuevo hacia mi y me ve con incredulidad.

- Dije que quiero ir - algo me dice que debo hacerlo. Volteo hacia la puerta que nos divide de la improvisada sala de emergencia del aerodeslizador y sé que Katniss deseaba que esto ocurriera. Si ella no puede matar a Snow, entonces yo lo haré. Por ella lo haré.

- Peeta está consciente de que acabas de salir de…

- Lo sé… y por eso quiero hacerlo - digo y cinco pares de ojos me ven atentos - pasé por momentos difíciles estando aquí y no quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados sabiendo que puedo ayudar.

- Amigo, esto es riesgoso pa…

- Finnick - le interrumpo - solo quiero terminar con lo que Katniss quería hacer aquí a parte de ir por mi - él me ve detenidamente y luego cierra los ojos y asiente levemente con la cabeza.

- Entiendo - abre los ojos después de un rato y luego se dirige a Boggs - debe hacerlo - dice con determinación - y yo estaré a su lado - Boggs me nos mira a los dos y luego suspira resignado.

- Ya entiendo el trasfondo de esto - se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta. Me doy cuenta que su mano derecha no fue la única herida, ya que no puede afincar muy bien su pie derecho también - él es responsable de lo que le pase. Es adulto y no puedo imponerle nada.

- Pero…

- Pero - interrumpe a Gale y una sonrisa se va formando por la comisura de mis labios - solo espero que puedas regresar otra vez - se voltea y me mira a la cara - ella no toleraría otra partida - acerca una parte de su chaleco a la boca y confirma la salida por el micrófono de su comunicador - andando - Finnick me da una palmada en el hombro y me sonríe.

- Bienvenido a la fiesta - dice con ironía y comienza a caminar siguiendo a una chica que hasta ahora no me había detenido a detallar.

Veo a Gale y éste comienza su andar detrás de Finnick y luego escucho una risita baja detrás de mi.

- Me encantan este tipo de situaciones - Johanna pasa su brazo por debajo del mío y dice con algarabía - esperé tanto para ver esta escena entre tú y el chico - ríe y se acomoda el arma en su cinturón - son un encanto - susurra y me río un poco por su comentario. Tenía tiempo que no reía y aunque este momento no sea el indicado para hacerlo, siempre es bueno contar con alguien a quien le guste alivianar el ambiente. Y qué mejor que los comentarios mordaces e hilarantes de Johanna.

Finnick y Johanna me pusieron al tanto de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar antes de llegar aquí al Capitolio. Tuvieron riesgos que correr, pero a la final lograban salir con vida, hasta que aquí todo cambió. Finnick me dijo que la tropa era más grande, pero que en la lucha en el Ayuntamiento se perdieron algunas vidas, como la de la segunda al mando, la comandante Jackson; un chico llamado Mitchell que estuvo con Johanna resguardando la entrada por la que Katniss, Finnick y Gale entraron para ir a mi rescate; un señor llamado Homes y la hermana de la chica que ahora se encuentra siguiendo a Gale de cerca. Sin contar las de otros soldados pertenecientes a otras tropas rebeldes. Todos víctimas de la guerra.

Debemos andar con cuidado porque las fuerzas que quedan del Capitolio están esparcidas por toda la ciudad, en especial en el lugar por el que tenemos que pasar.

Una plaza inmensa hace presencia frente a nosotros; tiene una gran fuente en el medio, aunque ahora está apagada. Pero lo que impresiona más, no es la majestuosidad del recinto, sino la cantidad de personas que allí se albergan. Hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos están desplegados por todos lados. El llanto de los bebés y de las mujeres son música en este lugar. Nosotros sin embargo lo divisamos a escondidas, ya que nos tuvimos que camuflajear con una caravana de otras familias que caminan por una calle a un costado de la plaza. No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos vean porque todo se saldría de control y el esfuerzo de llegar a la casa presidencial, la cual está colina arriba; sea más peligroso.

- ¿Y ese sonido? - pregunta Johanna quien está conmigo ahora. Decidimos tener un punto de encuentro para que así podamos separarnos en grupos y no llamar tanto la atención.

- ¿Son aerodeslizadores? - Finnick se adelanta y mira hacia arriba.

El edificio a nuestro lado se ve opacado por la enorme sombra del aerodeslizador que muy extrañamente está volando muy por debajo de lo acostumbrado. De repente tengo un mal presentimiento.

Las demás personas se preguntan lo mismo que nosotros y unos agentes de la paz los hacen avanzar sin inmutarse del evento.

- Están muy cerca del suelo y eso solo lo hacen por dos razones - dice Finnick - una para brindar apoyo a sus semejantes en una situación de emergencia.

- Van a dar suministros - una señora dice con alegría - nos van a ayudar - toma el brazo del que al parecer es su esposo y los dos caminan rápido entre la multitud para llegar rápido a la plaza.

- Ahí está un ejemplo - Johanna me susurra al oído un tanto nerviosa.

- ¿Y la segunda? - le pregunto a Finnick y lo tomo del hombro para no perderlo entre la multitud.

Un sonido ensordecedor se escucha y luego le prosigue el de cosas cayendo al suelo. Los vítores de las personas en la plaza se escuchan con fuerza y ya las personas detrás de nosotros comienzan a empujar para tratar de llegar al lugar lo más pronto posible y tomar lo que al parecer son suministros.

Pero lo que viene a continuación no lo esperaba.

Una serie de explosiones comienzan un ritmo orquestado y que estremece cada rincón. Vidrios de ventanas caen sobre mi y me veo obligado a agacharme y taparme la cabeza con las manos para evitar que me pisen. Perdí el contacto con Johanna y Finnick, ahora estoy desorbitado y adolorido por culpa de los cortes de los vidrios en mis brazos.

Ahora ya sé cuál es el segundo motivo por el cual los aerodeslizadores vuelan bajo.

Subo la mirada y veo como se aleja un aerodeslizador que tiene el escudo del Capitolio grabado en su lateral. ¿Cómo pueden ser capaces de hacer semejante barbaridad? ¿Por qué tendrían que atentar contra los habitantes de su ciudad? Es absurdo y doloroso ver como el odio y la desesperación pueden causar tanto daño.

Mis oídos me duelen y un pitido de una nota sigue sonando, evitando que pueda escuchar con claridad.

- ¡Peeta! - escucho como en la lejanía me llaman - ¡Peeta! - trato de buscar con la mirada, pero me es imposible saber de donde proviene.

Las personas a mi alrededor corren con desesperación sin rumbo fijo. El caos se desató y cuando volteo la mirada hacia la plaza que ahora se encuentra con zonas ardiendo en llamas y otras con un humo que cubre casi la mitad del recinto.

Vislumbro un equipo de personas con trajes blancos ir corriendo con rapidez entre las personas para llegar hacia donde están los heridos. Son un cuerpo médico muy valiente y debo decir que su vocación los está llevando a una trampa mortal. Como estoy a una cuadra de allí, puedo ver de donde entran los médicos con camillas y mantas sobre sus hombros.

Un punto amarillo brillante se divisa entre el cuerpo médico y una punzada en mi pecho me indica que algo no está bien.

Entrecierro mis ojos por el resplandor del sol y puedo ver finalmente quien es el dueño o en este caso, la dueña de esa cabellera dorada.

¡Es Prim! La hermana de Katniss. Pero justo donde se detiene para ayudar a una señora con un río de sangre saliendo de su frente; veo un tubo metálico brillante muy cerca de la acera en donde está la niña impartiendo su labor de enfermería.

En un instante analizo la situación y en menos de tres segundos yo ya estoy corriendo entre el mar de gente para llegar donde está ella.

- ¡Peeta cuidado! - reconozco la voz de Johanna detrás de mi, pero no le hago caso. Debo llegar con Prim, la debo sacar de ahí antes de que otra tragedia suceda.

- ¡Prim! ¡Prim! - la llamo con todas mis fuerzas y voy empujando a quienes se atraviesan en mi camino - ¡Prim aléjate de ahí! - le grito y por fin ella voltea hacia mi, me ve con sus profundos ojos azules y tres pitidos continuos me indican que puede que llegue tarde.

Sin pensarlo me abalanzo sobre los pocos que quedan en mi camino y un resplandor naranja se divisa de fondo. Después todo es negro.

_**Pov Katniss**_

Me encuentro en una de las avenidas del Capitolio; lo sé por las infraestructuras de los edificios a mis costados. La calle está sola y el silencio abunda en cada rincón. Camino y camino y no veo a nadie, ni un solo rastro que me demuestre la presencia de otro ser que no sea yo.

Pero todo cambia, tan repentinamente que no me cuesta asimilarlo. Un mar de personas aparecen detrás de mi y caminan con desesperación. Los gritos de las mujeres y los llantos de los niños y me hacen doler la cabeza y la angustia y temor se ve en cada rostro que veo a mi alrededor. No entiendo que es lo que pasa y la ansiedad llega, haciéndome perder mi sentido de orientación y provocando un fuerte dolor en mi pecho. Quiero salir de la multitud, pero nadie me presta atención cuando pido permiso para pasar. Todos están sordos al parecer. Hasta que por fin veo a alguien conocido; más bien es la persona que tanto me hace calmar y sentirme feliz conmigo misma. Mi hermana Prim.

Ella con sus dos trenzas doradas y sonrisa angelical, me reciben desde lo lejos. Está de pie en medio de la gran marea de personas y al parecer no le hace ningún efecto el hecho de que varios se la lleven por el medio; así que de inmediato comienzo a caminar hacia ella, pero igualmente las personas aquí presentes no me dejan hacerlo como quería. Me empujan y me hacen ir en otras direcciones, por lo que opto por llamarla, pero mi voz no se escucha y cada vez que intento, más lejos me encuentro de ella. Estoy tan desesperada que empiezo a correr, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

Se escucha desde el cielo la presencia de unos aerodeslizadores que luego se presencian ante mis ojos. La gente grita y corre con más ímpetu y las pisadas no están de más. Pero no me importa, quiero llegar a ella y alejarla de esos aerodeslizadores que bien me dan mala espina, ya que tienen el escudo del Capitolio grabado en sus laterales.

Sigo corriendo, ahora más rápido que antes y sin previo aviso, justo cuando creo llegar a ella, todo se vuelve resplandor. No está.

Despierto consternada y mi corazón late a mil por hora. Estoy adolorida y entumecida. Miro a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta de que estoy en una habitación de hospital. Como siempre termino en estos lugares; aunque este es distinto a las ya familiares para mi, de las habitaciones del hospital del Distrito 13. Aquí hay más tecnología y el cuarto no es tan iluminado.

Estoy consternada y trato de recordar lo que viví antes de llegar aquí. Lo hago y de inmediato mi pulso se comienza a acelerar nuevamente. Yo le disparé a Allyson y ella estaba luego delirando por el dolor y lo que me aterra es saber que no suficiente como para alejarla para siempre de mi vida.

- Ya era hora que despertaras preciosa - volteo a mi derecha y lo veo entrar a la habitación con un semblante decaído, pero aun así lo trata de disimular.

- ¿Haymitch? ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? - pregunto confundida, ya que él se había quedado en el 13 y… un momento ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo así?

- Pues vine a ver como estabas, pero si quieres me voy - dice señalando la puerta.

- ¡No! - grito - es decir, no… puedes quedarte - digo ya más calmada.

- Ok - responde con extrañeza y frunciendo su ceño - los sedantes te hicieron mal - bromea y esta vez sonríe, mientras que se acerca a mi.

Es raro, pero siento como si no lo hubiera visto por mucho; es como si hubiera estado ausente por tanto tiempo que ver de nuevo su sonrisa pícara y escuchar sus comentarios sarcásticos, me hacen sentir que vuelvo a estar en familia. Haymitch se ha convertido en otro miembro de mi familia.

- Haymitch dime que fue lo que pasó. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? - él cambia su semblante a uno más serio y se aclara la voz para hablar.

- Bueno, desde que te trajeron con todas esas heridas y estando inconsciente, pues puedo decir que fue largo el proceso de recuperación - señala mi pierna herida y alza una ceja - has tenido suerte porque perdiste mucha sangre - trato de recordar que fue lo que pasó con ella y luego recuerdo que fue un disparo que ocasionó el daño - por lo menos la conservas todavía - calla bruscamente y me mira con nerviosismo. ¿Qué rayos?

- ¿Pasó algo verdad? - no lo sé, pero intuyo que esos cambios de humor de Hatmitch no son normales en él. Está algo tenso.

Haymitch suspira y se aleja de la cama para recostar su espalda de pared, cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho y se queda mirando fija a un punto en la pared.

- Cometiste muchas faltas - dice después de unos eternos segundos - pudiste haber muerto - su voz no muestra ninguna emoción.

- Eso no importa ahora. Estoy viva todavía.

- Si, pero pudiste no seguir viva - me ve de reojo y luego vuelve a centrar su vista hacia la pared - fuiste herida muchas veces, pero aun así quisiste seguir. Fue arriesgado y estúpido.

- Ay por favor no me vengas con reproches ¿sí? Solo te pregunté se había sucedido algo y al parecer, por la actitud que traes me demuestra que si fue así - lo miro con impaciencia y enojo. Odio que me vayan con rodeos.

Él ladea su cabeza a un lado y luego suspira para posteriormente encararme. Como intuí, Haymitch oculta algo.

- Kat… preciosa las cosas se tornaron rudas aquí en el Capitolio - sí, desgraciadamente sigo en este lugar - después de la toma del ayuntamiento, los rebeldes tomaron fuerzas y lograron superar a las del Capitolio.

- Quieres decir que ¿hemos ganado? - él baja la mirada al suelo y hace una mueca.

- Bueno, viéndolo desde ese modo, sí. Pero aún no ha sido concreto.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - estoy muy confundida.

- En los distritos las cosas han ido distintas que aquí. En esta ciudad ha sido más difícil el procedimiento - levanta la mirada y me ve directamente - muchos han muerto - dice lentamente - muchos inocentes - reitera - muchas almas han pagado por los efectos de la guerra y… bueno no todos fueron habitantes del Capitolio - abro los ojos con asombro y mis manos comienzan a temblar.

- ¿Qué quieres… decir con eso? - mi corazón late rápidamente y mi mente empieza a reproducir la imagen de las caras de quienes habían venido conmigo. Todos ellos con ilusiones diferentes y futuros inciertos, pero con un mismo propósito.

- Jackson y Mitchell fallecieron - dice con pesar en su voz.

Me quedo anonadada y la tristeza hace presencia. Aunque no hice buenas amistades con ellos, la verdad si me duele saber que ya no volverán a estar con nosotros y que no podrán regresar a casa, al 13.

Pero es el semblante de Haymitch que me deja a la expectativa.

- Sucedió algo más ¿verdad? - desvía la mirada a un lado - ¡dime! - llamo su atención y una punzada en mi pecho me dice que estoy en lo cierto. De repente la cara de Peeta se queda grabada en mi mente y mis manos comienzan a temblar nuevamente - ¿dónde está Peeta? - pregunto y Haymitch vuelve a mirarme.

- Preciosa… él fue muy valiente al ir por ti luego. Si no fuera por él tu habrías sucumbido junto a Allyson - se acerca a la cama con caminar pausado.

- Sí, lo sé - recuerdo el encuentro que tuve con ella y el final del mismo; ese disparo que hizo caer por primera vez a Allyson y que ahora, por las palabras que dijo Haymitch, sé que ha muerto - pero no me has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Dónde está Peeta? - le insisto con la mirada y luego de esperar lo que para mi fueron horas, él logra decir.

- Él hizo mucho por ti y por tu - suspira - por tu hermana.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué… qué le pasó? ¿Qué le pasó a Prim? - termino preguntando a gritos y él tiene que tomarme de las muñecas para impedir que los nervios me ataquen más de la cuenta.

- Buenas - la voz de un hombre hace presencia, pero yo sigo mirando a Haymitch con ojos ya cristalizados por las lágrimas - es bueno verte despierta Katniss - un señor de mediana edad se sitúa al otro lado de la cama y nos mira a Haymitch y a mi interrogante.

- Él es el doctor Aurelius. Te ha estado atendiendo desde que llegaste - me dice Haymitch sin quitar la mirada sobre mi.

- ¿Dónde están Peeta y Prim? - pregunto sin hacerle caso a sus presentaciones.

- Ella, lamento decir que estaba en el momento y lugar equivocado - responde el doctor - pero el señor Mellark pudo salir no mucho mejor - lo miro con la desesperación a flor de piel.

- ¿Qué sucedió? - ya el llanto y los temblores en mis manos no me dejan razonar. Solo quiero saber que estén bien y vivos. Los quiero vivos.

Los dos se miran por un instante y por fin Haymitch se digna a hablar.

- Hubo un bombardeo frente a la plaza mayor - baja la mirada - y lastimosamente… Prim estaba allí con el personal médico - la respiración se me entrecorta - ella ahora está… grave y Peeta sufrió más al ir a rescatarla. Lo siento.

* * *

**¿Será que Peeta y Prim se podrán sanar pronto? ¿Qué piensan ustedes que pasará?**

**Allyson ha muerto y ese es un punto al cual no deben preocuparse ahora. Pero Coin sigue con vida y tomó el mando de la nación ¿Qué gestión tendrá en mente? ¿Será mejor o mucho peor que Snow? (sabiendo sus intenciones de poder).**

**Los quiero mucho y les deseo que pasen una semana increíble! Besos.**

_**CataD'Mellark:**_ Jajajaja descuida, muchos desean tener ese honor de enterrarle un cuchillo a Allyson xD Me alegro que te haya gustado! No sabes lo mucho que me costó describir esa escena. Ahora hay que esperar lo que sucede de ahora en adelante, porque te digo que muchas cosas sucederán… Muchos saludos! Cuídate.

_**EllaCampbell:**_ Jajajaja vecina como me pude reír con tu comentario! xD De verdad que me da gusto saber que te encantó el capitulo porque nadie más que tu para odiar tanto a Allyson y pues, la Katniss si se pudo defender y ahora que Peeta fue a su rescate, son ellos dos contra el mundo!

Sé que no eres muy romántica (cosa que yo sí), pero igual tienes tu lado dulce y eso nadie te lo quita ;) Las partes que describe Peeta siempre trato de hacerlas mostrando esa personalidad que él tiene, de la persona más dulce del planetaaaa! (eso es cierto y quien piense lo contrario se las verá conmigo).

Descuida, te creo al no querer matar a Gale… pero hay ciertos momentos en que si provoca jajajja mentira. Además, estoy consciente que Allyson tiene un pacto con no se que, porque esta chica se las trae. Más bien yo me las traigo porque fui yo la que la inventé jajaja debo dejar de ver telenovelas!

Vecina, ya para los siguientes capítulos te recomiendo que tomes un calmante, te alejes de los lentes y de los dulces. La ardilla hiperactiva no puede salir a relucir porque entonces me sentiré culpable por si sucede algo con tus emociones (es una acotación para evitar futuros accidentes jejeje).

Espero que te encuentres de maravilla. Ah, ya estoy en el Distrito 4, te estoy esperando y debo decirte que el calor que hace no es nada normal ¬¬ Saludos desde aquí y ya le enviaré una postal a mi ahijado ;) Nos vemos!

_**Sole713:**_ Siii! No me gusta dejarlos con la intriga mucho tiempo así que trataré de actualizar rápido! Este es tan solo el principio de muchas emociones que se vivirán en los siguientes capítulos ;) Un abrazo y saludos desde Venezuela.

_**vane-.-16:**_ ¿Una amenaza? Más bien son una pandemia! Esos seres son despiadados y por supuesto que no pueden seguir haciendo daño. Panem ya es un país con muchas cicatrices del pasado y una presidenta como Coin no podrá remendar el dolor de todos. Así que se espera que nuestra heroína tome cartas en el asunto y salga ilesa de lo que le espera. Peeta es un luchador y sin lugar a dudas hará cualquier cosa con tal mantener a salvo a Katniss *-* Muchas emociones se van a vivir de ahora en adelante! Un abrazo y panes de Peeta para ti!

_**Danielikah:**_ Hola! Descuida, no hay problema ;) Gracias por comentar y te sugiero que te prepares, porque lo que viene luego va a estar cargado de sorpresas xD Saludos y panes de Peeta!


	38. Conversaciones

**Capitulo 38**

"**Conversaciones"**

Después de que Haymitch me dijera la noticia, lo último que recuerdo es que quería salir corriendo e ir junto a ellos; pero las manos del doctor me sujetaban con fuerza y Haymitch contribuía también. Luego de toda una lucha sin resultado, perdí el conocimiento gracias al sedante que me suministraron.

Caí en una oscuridad total, pero después pesadillas invadieron mi mente y solo me mostraban repetitivamente como era Prim alcanzada por las brasas del fuego y Peeta yendo hacia ella. Los dos juntos gritaban y poco a poco morían frente a mi. Yo sin embargo no hice nada, me quede ahí de pie sin poder gesticular palabra y mucho menos correr, mis manos y piernas las sentía dormidas, atadas, me sentía impotente y frustrada por saber que no podría ir con ellos. Los había perdido.

Es que la mala suerte me acompaña, siempre lo ha hecho. Nunca he podido durar mucho tiempo sintiéndome plena y feliz. Siempre hay un impedimento y lamentablemente, desde que puse un pie sobre esta ciudad, ya nada en mi vida ha sido y no será igual.

La cabeza me arde y mis pies están entumecidos; he vuelto a despertar después de largos días, supongo yo, en que he estado a merced de los sedantes. Ya mis ojos ven distintos y el ambiente se siente diferente. Mi madre llegó desde el 13 para acompañarme, pero más que todo lo hizo por Prim.

Prim, mi adorada hermana todavía sigue en cuidados, sus pulmones se afectaron gravemente por inhalar el tóxico del humo de las explosiones ocasionadas por las bombas. Su cuerpo es pequeño y débil, me asusta el que le pueda pasar algo peor, y ese peor será la muerte.

¡No! No me puedo imaginar la vida sin ella. Sinceramente no puedo.

- Todavía - es lo único que me informa mi madre y los que les pregunto, incluido a los doctores que sé que la atienden.

Ya han pasado días desde ese momento en que llegué al hospital gracias a Peeta. Y ese es otro tema al que no puedo dejar de pensar.

Mi Peeta al ir a proteger a Prim, se llevó la peor parte. Quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado, adornaban partes de su cuerpo, pero luego de varias intervenciones en el quirófano, le pudieron contrarrestar los daños gracias a injertos de piel, los cuales han sido colocados en las partes con más daño y logrado así que ahora pueda verse como era antes del incidente. Solo un poco.

Hoy por fin me han dado de alta y con ello, me han otorgado la oportunidad de ir a verlos, a Prim y a Peeta. Este último milagrosamente ya se encuentra en sus cinco sentidos de nuevo, pero eso no significa que se haya deshecho de los pensamientos confusos productos del veneno suministrado por Allyson.

Ella murió y ya ese es un tema que debemos olvidar, pero para mí se me hace imposible. Me dijo muchas cosas de las cuales no sé si sean verdad o una vil mentira. ¿Pero por qué pensar en mentiras si su descaro al hablar era evidente? Como si no le temiera que lo que hacía fuera incógnito para mi.

- Sé fuerte - repito por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Peeta. Esta escena me recuerda a las veces que iba a su habitación en cuidados intensivos en el Distrito 13; allí en donde pensé que lo perdería para siempre. Ahora este momento es diferente, ya que está despierto y ya no hay ninguna Allyson ni una Coin que nos molesten.

Entro con cautela a la habitación y lo veo allí en su cama con vendas en sus brazos y en su cuello. La cara es lo único que puedo ver que está bien, como lo recuerdo, debido a que las llamas no lograron alcanzar su rostro como las demás partes de su cuerpo. Definitivamente es un milagro que esté con vida y me alegra el volver a ver sus ojos, tan azules como el cielo.

Me quedo de pie a unos pasos de su cama, le indico a mis pies que avancen, pero al parecer hay algo que me lo impide ¿No se supone que me odia? ¿Por qué fue a rescatarme? Ahora es que me detengo a pensar eso y mi mente juega una doble jugada.

- Peeta - digo en voz baja, casi inaudible. Estoy nerviosa y mis manos tiemblan.

Él por fin dirige la mirada hacia mi y me ve detenidamente hasta que me doy cuenta que se debate ante algo, su mirada me lo dice, así que por inercia doy un paso hacia atrás, donde está la puerta.

Recuerdo en cómo me rechazó cuando lo fui a sacar de la celda y sobre todo en la promesa que le hice, el que lo dejaría ir.

- No te vayas - alcanzo a escuchar y lo miro con asombro - por favor - ahí es cuando no me resisto y termino de caminar el pequeño tramo que nos separa.

- Nunca - le digo y le sonrío como nunca lo había hecho. ¿Pero qué sucede? ¿No debería alejarme? Él me lo pidió esa vez, pero luego viene el que me haya rescatado y sobre todo, el que haya ido a por Prim - yo… - las palabras se me traban en la garganta y tengo que cerrar los ojos para que las palabras puedan fluir - yo no sé como… como agradecerte - sigo con los ojos cerrados y empuño mi mano derecha - no tenías por…

- Claro que si - me interrumpe y me obligo a abrir los ojos de nuevo - debía hacerlo - dice con seriedad - algo me decía que debía hacerlo - frunce su ceño y desvía la mirada a un lado.

- Igualmente te lo agradezco. Creo que no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo desde… - pienso bien las cosas y me doy cuenta que nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerle sinceramente todo lo que ha hecho por mi - desde esa vez cuando niños y tu… me diste ese pan - vuelve a dirigir la mirada hacia mi y va relajando su ceño lentamente, hasta que un brillo va apareciendo en sus ojos.

- Si, lo recuerdo - contesta asintiendo con la cabeza - mi madre me golpeo por haber dejado quemar el pan en el horno - miro su mejilla y recuerdo como la tenía esa vez, muy roja como para haber sido una simple bofetada.

Él sonríe de medio lado y yo me pierdo en sus ojos de nuevo. Es increíble el poder que tienen ellos sobre mi.

Pero de inmediato cambia su facción a una más seria y preocupada.

- ¿Cómo está ella? Prim - pregunta y veo como se remueve inquieto.

- Ella… pues ahora no está muy bien del todo - mi voz se quiebra al final y tengo que cerrar los ojos otra vez, pero esta vez para evitar que las lágrimas hagan presencia.

- Lo siento - dice con tristeza - lo siento mucho. Yo… yo pude haber hecho más pe…

- No - le interrumpo - tu hiciste más de lo que piensas. Te agradezco enormemente - abro los ojos y compruebo que su mirada está puesta sobre mi. No dice nada y en cambio se debate en seguir protestando o no.

- Igualmente me afecta saber el que ella no se encuentre bien - dice seriamente - lo siento.

- No Peeta, no te disculpes - corto el pequeño espacio entre nosotros y me coloco frente a él, muy cerca y posiciono mi mano sobre la suya, la cual mantiene vendada - me has salvado, la has protegido ¿Qué más puedo pedir? - le acaricio suavemente la mano y el cierra sus ojos con fuerza.

Tengo miedo el que lo pueda perder. No quiero que eso pase y mucho menos que mi hermana no resista.

- Es todo tan confuso - susurra - una parte de mi me dice que debo aniquilarte, que eres la culpable de todo - me sorprendo por sus palabras y por inercia me alejo un poco - pero la otra parte me ruega el que no te deje ir - abre los ojos y los veo llorosos ¿o son los míos?

- Peeta - las palabras no salen de mi boca, por lo que recurro a las acciones, lo cual he implantado desde siempre.

Así que sin pensarlo me acerco más a él, a tal grado de sentir el cosquilleo de su cabello sobre mi frente; mi respiración se entrecorta y con la mano temblando, acaricio su mejilla izquierda.

- No tienes por qué desconfiar de mi - digo arrastrando cada palabra - no te dejaré esta vez - susurro y su respiración se acelera.

- Entonces… ¿qué le digo a mi mente? - pregunta frustrado.

- Dile que nada malo te pasará - tomo otro respiro - estoy contigo.

Lo veo a los ojos y me acerco más a él, a pesar de que el temblor en su mano no cesa, yo todavía sigo insistiendo en demostrarle que no soy lo que su mente cree que soy.

- ¿Siempre? - interroga mientras que siento como su otra mano se posa sobre mi espalda, ya que ahora me encuentro prácticamente sobre él. Y con una sonrisa y sin pensarlo más digo.

- Siempre - concuerdo con él y me acerco a sus labios para depositar un pequeño, pero significativo beso.

No duré mucho en la habitación porque varios médicos llegaron, muy a mi pesar; para realizarle unos exámenes. Sin embargo me sentí aliviada en saber que Peeta ya está recuperando su memoria y lo que sea que le hayan suministrado, ya está siendo controlado. Según Haymitch, están realizando estudios para dar en el clavo y así lograr curarlo por completo. Eso espero.

El caso con Prim fue muy distinto. Estuve de pie frente a ella y lo único que hice fue llorar y llorar por la angustia y por el temor de saber que su estado no está del todo bien. No quiero perderla, quiero que esté junto a mi. La adoro y es otro de los motivos por el cual quisiera salir y encontrar a quienes provocaron todo ese acontecimiento siniestro en donde se perdieron tantas vidas.

- Te quiero mucho Patito - acaricio su mano junto a mi y comienzo a cantarle la canción que tanto nos cantaba nuestro padre. Las notas iban y venían, y por cada estrofa, mi corazón se desaceleraba y la tristeza me embargaba.

¡Todo esto es completamente injusto!

Me hospedo junto a mi madre en una de las habitaciones especiales para los familiares de los pacientes. Los heridos llegan por montón y no me quiero imaginar la lista de muertes en lo que va de días, ya que en los distritos se están viendo alzamientos masivos y las consecuencias de ellos traen pérdidas de vidas.

Trato de calmar a mi madre para evitar que se sienta peor de lo que está ahora. Nos dados mutuo apoyo, cada una discute sus dolores y miedos mientras que poco a poco vamos acoplándonos y quedándonos ya sin ninguna lágrima que derramar.

Al día siguiente recibo la noticia de que por fin se declaró sentencia a Snow, la cual será la muerte, pero según fuentes, el estado de salud de él está muy grave y tal vez mi presencia no influya el destino tan inminente que le toca.

Yo, como una vez pedí como consideración para ser el Sinsajo, el que yo matara a Snow; igualmente me siento aterrada y ansiosa. No me quiero seguir imaginando cosas, pero hay algunas que no encajan del todo.

- Katniss debo decirte que... - la voz de Haymitch me sobre salta y luego de unos segundos le presto atención - tendrás que dar unas declaraciones.

- ¿Qué? - esto no puede estar pasando - espera ¿qué dices?

- Es para demostrarle a los demás distritos que sigues con vida. Es muy importante el que lo sepan - dice sin apartar la mirada de la ventana de la habitación donde nos encontramos ahora - solo será poco - camino de un lado a otro por los nervios. La ejecución es mañana y hoy quieren que de declaraciones. ¿Es que no se cansan de manejar mis emociones al tope?

Es por eso que ahora me encuentro en la casa presidencial, solo a unos metros de distancia de Snow. Aquí Plutarch quiere que se grabe el mensaje, además que Coin requiere de mi presencia dentro de unas horas, y como ya se está adueñando del recinto, diría que ya ella está al mando.

- ¿Crees poder hacerlo? - Haymitch me pregunta y me mira con cautela. Yo en cambio alzo mis hombros con indiferencia y respondo.

- Como sea; con tal ya no tengo palabra aquí ¿no?

Snow se encuentra en arresto domiciliario, por lo que está preso en lo que era su casa. Pero un llamado capta mi atención y me pone nerviosa. Paylor, quien era la dirigente en el Distrito 8, y que ahora posee un cargo cercano al de Coin; me dijo que el mismo Snow me había mandado a llamar. Miro a Haymitch con ojos suplicantes y él se niega rotundamente a dejarme ir, pero es Paylor quien me dice que debería, además él se encuentra custodiado por los guardias rebeldes.

Pero como siempre una corazonada me dice que debería hacerlo. Hay algo que me dice que tal vez esa conversación sea de importancia. Ni siquiera se que hacer.

- Era su último pedido - me dice Paylor guiándome por el pasillo. Al final decidí ir para saber el por qué Snow quiere verme.

- Sigo pensando que no es buena idea - Haymitch se posiciona frente a mi.

- Katniss ¿quieres hacerlo? De todos modos él ya no tiene poder en la nación, por lo que su pedido no tiene valor importante.

- Si quiere verme, lo será - camino para quitarme del paso de Haymitch y me dirijo a la doble puerta en donde supuestamente Snow se encuentra.

Él va a morir y yo me encargaré de que así sea, pero de igual modo quiero estar frente a él hoy y ver como su odio lo consume.

Al entrar me doy cuenta que es una hermosa habitación, quitándole el espantoso olor a rosas; me da curiosidad saber el por qué a este hombre le gusta el arte si todos estos años en el poder ha sido un completo y despiadado ser que no le molestaba ver sufrir a los demás.

- Ese es una antigüedad. Leonardo da Vinci siglo XVI de la era pasada y recuperado entre escombros. Es una copia, pero igualmente valioso - me volteo lentamente y mi corazón se detiene al verlo; su aspecto es decaído y la verdad nunca me lo imaginé así.

- Si, es muy hermoso - digo y retrocedo un poco, no me gusta la idea de tenerlo tan cerca - y bien ¿para qué me llamó? - me cruzo de brazos y lo miro interrogante.

- Solo quería ver como te sienta todo esto que está pasando; ya sabes, la toma del Capitolio, la destrucción. Es muy lamentable tu situación - no aguanto su cinismo.

- Debería sentirse culpable. ¿Acaso no lo ve? Todo esto es por su culpa.

- ¿Estás segura? - aprieto mis puños con fuerza y cierro los ojos para tranquilizarme - si yo fuera tu lo dudaría. Solo detente a pensar bien las cosas - abro los ojos de nuevo y me sobresalto al escucharlo toser. Si que está grave y me imagino que ya no le importa si va a morir mañana u hoy mismo. Seguro se está ahogando con su propio veneno.

Y es que él en eso tiene razón. Ya lo he estado pensando y hay cosas que todavía no me cuadran y tal vez, solo una porción puede que esté involucrada alguna otra persona.

- Los bombardeos en la plaza y en las demás zonas de la ciudad. Sus aerodeslizadores rondan el perímetro. ¿Me está usted insinuando que no es así? - Snow tose de nuevo y veo como su pañuelo se tiñe de rojo. Es completamente asqueroso.

- Piénsalo como quieras querida - se limpia la boca y camina hacia el balcón de la habitación - ¿Por qué tendría yo que dañar mi propia ciudad? Lo que he construido. ¿Por qué tendría yo que hacerme daño yo mismo? - mantiene la mirada fija hacia afuera - estuve muchos años investigando sobre ese distrito hasta que por fin di con él. Es asombrosa la manera en cómo han surgido - me paralizo y me pongo a pensar que de alguna u otra forma, nosotros no hemos estado a salvo; Snow nos ha vigilado de cerca, por lo que podría suponer que sus intenciones de atacar estaban en otra prioridad. Pudo haberlo hecho desde hace mucho, pero aun así no lo hizo. La pregunta es ¿Por qué?

Recuerdo de nuevo la conversación que tuve con Allyson en la habitación donde peleamos y comienzo a unir piezas. Ella me dijo que el enemigo es el que tenía más cerca. Entonces ¿quién es el que tenía a mi lado todo tiempo?

- Ah y una cosa más - se dirige de nuevo a la habitación y se sienta en un sillón junto a una mesa repleta de papeles y cartas - debo decir que tu lucha con la señorita Brent fue algo inesperado, contando con que desde un principio ella quiso matarte.

- Lo tenían todo calculado ¿no es así? - él ríe de nuevo y me invita a sentarme frente a él. Yo niego y me quedo de pie mirándolo con desprecio.

- Al principio sí, pero habían otras intenciones de por medio - suspira - esa chica tenía un plan bajo la manga - tose y dura mucho tiempo en recomponerse. Cuando lo hace vuelve a suspirar y toma una de las cartas sobre la mesa - uno de mis asistentes encontró esto en la habitación donde ella se quedaba cada vez que venía al Capitolio desde el Distrito 13 - me lo tiende y yo dudo por unos segundos, pero luego lo tomo con suma cautela y él alza las cejas, invitándome a que lo lea - pensaba que nadie se enteraría, pero que lástima que otros fueron más astutos en descubrirla - saco la hoja del sobre y leo lentamente cada palabra.

_"Todo este tiempo juré llegar a hacer lo que mi padre quería. Destruir el lugar donde lo ultrajaron y lo hicieron caer en pedazos. Todas esa personas involucradas y una de ellas la mujer que dice llamarse mi madre. Ella con su egoísmo ha querido apoderarse de todo, pero lastimosamente para ella no será así._

_Yo me comprometí con mi padre a hacerlo posible y si es conveniente, hacerlo lo más rápido posible. Caerán los que tengan que hacerlo. Morirán los que tengan que morir. No me importa a quienes me lleve de por medio. Solo una cosa me importa: vengar la muerte de mi padre y hacer que paguen cada uno de los daños ocasionados hacia él. Snow pagará por su traición y Coin por querer deshacerse de mi._

_Lo juro."_

Me quedo analizando cada palabra y me doy cuenta del plan que tenía desde un principio.

- Su padre fue desterrado del 13 por supuesta traición - dice Snow con suma calma - su esposa Alma Coin lo dejo a su suerte fuera del distrito, ya que él había trabajado aquí por unos años antes de haberla conocido, pero él mismo decidió irse con ella y ahí formar una familia - ríe y vuelve a toser. Creo que definitivamente mi presencia mañana no será de importancia; tal vez ni llegue a mañana - pero en ese momento yo había dado en el clavo y descubierto su escondite. Coin no lo pensó así y creyó que fue él quien lo hizo, por lo que no dejó que se quedara y lo condeno a destierro. Cuando llegó a su suerte al distrito más cercano, uno de mis hombres lo reconoció y lo trajo aquí de nuevo al Capitolio en donde trabajó conmigo. Era mi mano derecha debo decir; hasta que descubrí sus otras intenciones. Quería quedarse con mi puesto y yo simplemente no lo dejé. Murió a la semana después de haberme enterado y lo admito, fui el culpable. Es por eso que su hija quiso vengarse y está en todo su derecho, o más bien estaba - me señala con su dedo índice y sonríe de medio lado - hasta que una chiquilla apareció en el camino y pues… ya sabes lo demás - mueve su mano como señal de indiferencia y se recuesta del espaldar del sillón - has sido una completa amenaza Katniss Everdeen y una muy grande.

- Yo no sabía nada, solo hacía lo que me ordenaban. Lastimosamente - digo esto último en voz baja y la risa estridente pero desagradable de Snow me sobre salta y pone los nervios de punta.

- Ella pensaba que no me daba cuenta de lo que estaba suministrando a mis bebidas. Yo solo me resigne y deje que lo hiciera.

- ¿Está diciendo qué…?

- ¿Me envenenó? - pregunta con gracia - si, algo así. Yo solo sabía que no llegaría a mucho. usted ya estaba en camino. Su guardia estaba dejando huellas en los distritos en donde iban: el cuatro, el ocho, el dos e inclusive el doce - mi respiración comienza a entrecortarse y me tengo que sostener de la mesa para no caer.

- El bombardeo, el escuadrón en el bosque, los bombarderos con señales distintas a los del Capitolio - digo con voz débil.

- Así es querida - lo miro con odio y me alegro de que Allyson se haya adelantado en querer asesinarlo.

- Fue cómplice. Lo sabía todo - mis manos tiemblan y doblo con enojo la carta entre mis manos - ella le decía cada movimiento que haríamos ¿no es así? - le grito y las lágrimas producto de la rabia y desesperación, comienzan a surcar mis ojos.

- Era muy buena informante.

Me volteo y cierro mis ojos de nuevo, me limpio con rabia las lágrimas que han logrado salir y trato de mantener firme la respiración.

- Lo que pasó con el joven Peeta y tu hermana es una muestra de lo que el poder puede hacer.

- ¿Cómo sabe usted lo que pasó con ellos? - instintivamente me dirijo hacia al frente y busco su atención.

- Pues - ríe despreocupado - yo sé todo ¿recuerdas? - sigue riendo al ver mi expresión la cual le debió parecer graciosa - niña, creo haber acordado algo contigo esa vez que estuve en el 12 - recuerdo la visita inesperada que hizo en mi casa en la aldea de los vencedores, y de inmediato visualizo la escena en el estudio.

Ahí es cuando concuerdo con lo que me está tratando de decir. Me insinúa que no tuvo nada que ver y que por el contrario, otros si están completamente dentro de todo.

- Acordamos decir…

- Siempre la verdad - completo la oración y el asiente sonriente como cuando por fin entiendes la lección que te están enseñando en la escuela.

- Tómalo por ahí Katniss y verás que no todo lo que piensas es cierto.

Salgo de la habitación como bala, ya se a lo que se refería Allyson y Snow me hizo ver de una manera poco convencional, pero aun así convincente. Se me viene a la mente la conversación que escuché a escondidas en el 13 cuando Beetee le decía a Haymitch que Coin haría probar las armas que estaba fabricando en un momento muy corto de tiempo y que estas todavía no estaban seguras de que funcionaran en espacios pequeños. Todas la trampas y maniobras programadas a escondidas por ella luego de las juntas que teníamos y el reclutamiento de muchos jóvenes para formar parte del ejercito de ellos, incluyendo a ese joven que ayude en la sala de entrenamientos, Tom creo que así se llama.

Todos las piezas están unidas y sobre todo las más pesadas, que son los momentos de urgencia en que ella deseaba la presencia de vencedores de los juegos en sus filas y sobre todo, el como aceptó cada una de mis peticiones con tal de que no dejara de ser el Sinsajo, su marca publicitaria, una pieza de sus juegos.

Allyson formó parte de esto también, pero solo con la diferencia de que ella buscaba venganza. Snow también me lo recalcó y me doy cuenta que en algún momento él fue utilizado por ella. Allyson le decía las maniobras que Coin haría y así se mantenía informado. Pero la cosa es ¿Por qué lo hacía?... Simple, ella buscaba la forma de que Snow la detuviera, para que luego ella se encargara de deshacerse de él y por fin obtener su más preciado trofeo. El poder de todo Panem.

Allyson quería llegar a ser presidenta y lo iba a lograr con tan solo seguir los mandatos de Snow, hacerle creer que formaba parte de su equipo y diciéndole todo lo que hacía Coin para que posteriormente se encargaran de derrotarla y por fin ella alcanzara a asesinar a Snow envenenándolo y así conseguir su triunfo. Un plan completo y que pudo haber sido efectivo si él no se hubiera dado cuenta y si yo no hubiera aparecido con mis ánimos de acabar con ella.

Es un hecho y ahora lo entiendo perfectamente. Alma Coin ha sido y lo es ahora mi principal enemigo.

_**Pov Haymitch**_

Camino con paso firme y decidido. Tengo que hablar inmediatamente con Coin. Todo lo que pasó en aquella plaza todavía no llega a cuadrarme del todo. ¿Qué hacía una niña de catorce años en el equipo médico? Prim no debió estar ahí y esas bombas no estoy seguro de que el Capitolio las hubiera fabricado, a menos de que en el Distrito 2 se las entregaran, pero contando con que ese distrito ya fue tomado por rebeldes, no creo que ningún mandado hacia acá fuera enviado.

Mis chicos han sufrido de una manera descomunal y aunque los juegos ya acabaron para la seguridad de todos; aun me siento responsable en mantenerlos con vida. Y lo voy a hacer.

Me detengo frente a la puerta que me da paso a la nueva oficina de Coin. Ella se convirtió en algo así como la presidenta de Panem y realmente eso no me gusta para nada.

Pero en lugar de entrar, me quedo ahí de pie escuchando la conversación intensa que mantiene con otro, que al parecer es Boggs.

- ¿Está segura que lo hará? Es decir, ya hemos salido de unos muy crueles y despiadados. Simplemente no podemos hacer que regresen - efectivamente es la voz de Boggs, pero su tono es de preocupación e incredulidad.

- No van a ser como usted piensa. Usaremos a los niños del Capitolio - un momento ¿está diciendo que volverán a hacer los juegos?

- Es una muestra de venganza ¿no es así? - ahora Boggs se escucha enojado y me sorprende, ya que él ha trabajado con ella por mucho tiempo y siempre ha acatado sus normas.

- Yo no diría venganza Boggs, solo… una pequeña muestra de lo que ellos hacían pasar a los demás distritos. Esta vez ellos serán quienes deliberen quien saldrá con vida o no - dice ella con suficiencia y puedo ver su sombra en la pared al momento de andar de un lado a otro en la habitación.

Tengo que morderme la lengua para evitar decir una maldición, por lo que trato de concentrarme en la conversación. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Estoy claro que sería una muy buena venganza, ya que gracias a esos juegos perdí todo lo que tenía y yo mismo prometí hacerles pagar una a una las desgracias que lograron en mi. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que más que una venganza, para ella será como una especie de enseñanza a los demás de que ella ahora tiene el poder.

- ¿No cree que ya fue suficiente con lo ocurrido? - esa pregunta de Boggs me deja expectante, por lo que me acerco más a la puerta. Escucho como una silla se mueve y el suspiro profundo de Coin antes de hablar.

- Ya lo dije una vez Boggs. Lo que hizo mi hija estaba meditado. Ella quiso andar por su parte y no permitiría que lo hiciera. Sin gente quien la siguiera su truquito su funcionaría. ¿Me crees tonta al pensar que no sabía lo que haría? - ¿de qué demonios está hablando esta mujer?

- No señora, pero de una u otra forma, tarde o temprano se enterarán de lo sucedido y ya nadie sabrá en que pensar así que…

- Así que será mejor que se mantenga en secreto Boggs - alza la voz y escucho como se levanta de la silla - si ellos siguen creyendo que quienes bombardearon la ciudad fueron la misma fuerza del Capitolio, nosotros seguiremos aquí. ¿Está claro?

Me tapo la boca con las manos para evitar gritar de la rabia. Ella es la culpable de que esas bombas aterrizaran en esa plaza y se llevaran la vida de muchos inocentes; entre ellos Prim y Peeta, aunque gracias a Dios están con vida.

Todo este tiempo estuvimos de su lado, pero sin saber realmente lo que quería, aparte de derrocar a Snow.

Alma Coin quería todo el poder y no le importó lo que hubiera en su camino, no le importó utilizar a los demás para su cometido. Katniss fue una de ellas y su hija Allyson contribuyó también, aunque ésta tuviera sus propios planes.

Ahora volverán los Juegos del Hambre y una cosa es segura, el Distrito 13 se convertirá en el nuevo capitolio.

* * *

**¿Cómo se tornarán las cosas ahora? Katniss ya por fin sabe todo lo que planeaba hacer y Haymitch lo escuchó de la propia Coin ¿Será que tomarán cartas en el asunto lo antes posible?**

**Es bueno saber que Peeta ya está recordando su pasado y que Katniss no lo dejará como había dicho. Pero la situación de Prim no es buena y se teme lo peor. Solo es cuestión de esperar.**

**Un beso a todos y espero que se encuentren de maravilla ;) Recuerden que pueden seguirme por twitter: marydc_26 y comentar cualquier duda o sugerencia sobre el fic que con gusto los seguiré y les responderé! Nos leemos!**

**Pd: Debo decirles que esta historia ya está llegando a su fin y ****me entristece decirlo, ya que le he tomado mucho cariño. Les estaré informando.**

_**vane-.-16:**_ Gracias! Me emociona leer tu comentario porque está cargado de mucha emoción :D Ese capitulo fue muy agotador porque estuvo lleno de muchas cosas que sin duda marcarán una pauta para los siguientes capítulos, los cuales ya son muy pocos

Siii! Allyson ha muerto y ya no molestará más (muy, muy feliz jejeje), pero su madre sigue ahí y ese un tema que hay que tratar lo más rápido posible (una nueva Snow puede estar a la vista) y sobre la serpiente de Snow, pues él ya está al tanto de lo que sucede , por lo que hay que esperar a ver qué ocurrirá en el siguiente capitulo ;) Muchos saludos y panes de Peeta.

_**CataD'Mellark:**_ Jajaja si, la muy… hija de su madre ya está del otro lado jejeje y ya ese peso se ha ido, pero ahora falta Coin :s ella sí que se merece el odio de todo ¿verdad que sí?... ¡Peety! Jajaja que cuchi *-* me encantó! Muchos panes de Peeta para ti ;) Chaito.

_**Danielikah:**_ Qué bueno que te gustó :D ahora sí que las cosas se pondrán color de hormiga… Coin sigue en pie y ese es un tema que hay que tratar pronto! Un saludo grande! Cuídate.

_**EllaCampbell:**_ Ay vecina! Disculpa si te hice enojar de verdad que no me gusta verte así! Sí, lo admito, SOY DRAMÁTICA! (es por eso que dejaré de ver telenovelas y series que muestren muchas emociones. Ya mi cerebro está saturado). También sé que he hecho sufrir mucho a Peeta y me duele escribir sobre eso, pero esta vez, te lo aseguro que las cosas se pondrán mejor y Katniss y Peeta volverán a estar juntos!

Prim y él también volverán, así que no te desesperes… muchas cosas he cambiado para el final y espero que te guste Ya no está Allyson y estoy consciente que la muy … ella, era una desgraciada que no merece respirar el mismo aire que mi Peeta bello. Pero recuerda que todavía sigue Coin y ella sí que hay que temerle :s Snow ya podría tener a su reemplazo, pero Katniss no se quedará de brazos cruzados.

Espero que me perdones por haber alterado tus emociones vecina! Muchos saludos para ti ;)


	39. Toma de decisiones

**Capitulo 39**

"**Toma de decisiones"**

Es mucha la información recibida en tan solo una hora. Estoy abrumada todavía por las cosas que Snow me hizo ver. Allyson era solo una chica vengativa que no le importaba quien estuviera en su camino; quería por todos los medios cumplir con lo que le había prometido su padre, pero las cosas no sucedieron como esperaba y la final fui yo quien truncó su camino.

Ahora me doy cuenta que ella no era de quién debíamos cuidarnos; ahora uno las piezas y puedo afirmar que es Coin a quién deberíamos vigilar. Es ella quien ha mantenido esa sed de poder inminente el cual solo piensa poseer y no dejar ir nunca. Esos ideales son los que la han llevado a cometer varias injurias y actos que han perjudicado a muchos, y entre ellos están Prim y Peeta, víctimas de aquella explosión que le quitó la vida a muchos allí presentes en esa plaza. Cierro los ojos y me imagino la imagen y los gritos de los afectados, mis manos tiemblan y mi respiración se acelera al solo pensar que si Peeta no hubiera aparecido, mi patito ya no estuviera aquí.

- Katniss ¿te sientes bien? - la voz de Cinna me regresa a la realidad y me obliga a abrir los ojos.

Él y mi equipo de preparación, al igual que Corina y Camile, fueron traídos desde el 13 para que me ayuden en mi arreglo para la entrevista que voy a tener con Caesar en unos momentos. Estoy nerviosa por lo que me vaya a preguntar, no sé cómo llegar a responderle y tal vez, lo más probable es que me quede muda y con los nervios de punta.

Cinna me insiste con la mirada y es ahí en que me doy cuenta que quizás a él si le pueda contar sobre la conversación que tuve con Snow; confío en él y sé que podría aconsejarme, pero aun así tengo mis dudas.

- Kat te siento tensa. Es solo una entrevista, como muchas de las que has tenido.

- Pero ninguna te hablaron de cómo te sientes después de haber participado en el derrocamiento del gobierno del presidente - le respondo con exasperación y él se detiene unos segundos a pensar, para luego ver por medio del espejo como se debate y por fin asiente afirmando lo que dije.

- Tienes razón - concuerda - pero de igual modo debes estar tranquila. El país debe verte como una luchadora, una sobreviviente - dice mientras me toma de los hombros - todavía apuesto por ti - esas palabras me hacen querer abrazarlo, de verdad que lo deseo, así que sin pensarlo más me volteo en la silla y lo abrazo fuertemente, Cinna me corresponde y me da palmaditas en la espalda como señal de apoyo.

- Tranquila, todo saldrá bien - suspiro y tomo valor para contarle con cada detalle lo que me dijo Snow y las cosas que deduje en ese instante.

Lo que me gusta de Cinna es que sabe escuchar cuando le estás contando un problema; no habla hasta después de que hayas terminado y siempre, siempre te da un incentivo a que sigas relatando. Su mirada inspira confianza, mucha diría yo.

- Vaya Kat - habla luego de que me haya calmado - a mi en realidad no me pareció muy confiable. Durante el poco tiempo que estuve en ese distrito, debo decir que la energía sentida no era buena - me tiene tomada de la mano y me la acaricia suavemente - tienes todo el derecho en desconfiar de ella y yo te apoyo - sonríe de medio lado y me da un apretón en la mano.

- Me preocupa lo que pueda llegar a hacer Cinna - le digo y mi mirada se pierde a una imagen de ella ocupando el puesto de Snow en la sala presidencial - tengo miedo - digo en voz baja - tengo miedo y sinceramente no sé qué hacer - ¿cómo hago para evitarlo? Ya el daño está hecho.

- Si sabes que hacer - lo miro con desconcierto y él se levanta de la silla y toma del tocador la insignia de sinsajo que me dio Madge y que ahora es reconocido como el símbolo de la rebelión - tienes la oportunidad de la entrevista - dice con suficiencia.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Decirlo en vivo? - ¿cuántos problemas se me sumarán?

- No directamente, pero si de una manera que les haga a entender al pueblo que no merecen ser oprimidos, que la libertad es palpable al fin y que no hay motivos para el sufrimiento. Pero sobre todo…

- No podemos ser oprimidos de nuevo - repito las líneas que me dijo Cinna en el cuarto donde me prepararon. Tal vez no las diga tal cual; más bien puede que ni las diga. Todo saldrá en su momento. Él tiene razón en aprovechar esa ventaja de la entrevista. Debo hacerlo.

Camino a paso amortiguado y comienzo a sentir los temblores en mis manos de nuevo. Siempre me he sentido así en momentos de estrés, pero en la entrevistas puede que sea mayor. No me gusta ser el centro de atención y en lo que va entre todos estos meses delante de las cámaras, no han sido más que una tortura para mi.

- Ya es hora Katniss - Plutarch me dirige hacia el sitio donde se grabará la entrevista.

Estamos en un balcón de la casa presidencial, el cual tiene vista a toda la ciudad y puedo ver como las avionetas recorren los cielos.

Tomo un respiro profundo y salgo. Caesar está distinto, ya no tiene esa imagen de presentador osado; más bien parece como si el trauma de la rebelión no se le borrara por completo. Es más, ahora me pregunto ¿qué le habrán hecho luego de esa vez que el padre de Peeta dijo en vivo lo que las fuerzas del Capitolio harían en el Distrito 13? En esa ocasión pudo haber pasado que recibiera un castigo, uno muy fuerte quizás.

- Mantente presentable y atenta a cualquier cosa que te pregunten, siempre trata de responder con inteligencia y…

- ¿Dónde está Haymitch? - le interrumpo a Plutarch - debería estar aquí - digo ya comenzando a molestarme.

- No lo sé Katniss - responde Plutarch - lo mismo digo yo - revisa la estancia con la mirada y luego la posa sobre mi - espero que Prim pueda mejorarse - lo miro con sorpresa; sinceramente no llegué a pensar que se preocupara por el estado de mi patito.

- Yo también espero lo mismo - la voz se me quiebra por un instante, pero logro disimularlo. Odio estar así de preocupada y estresada. Quisiera que Prim y Peeta regresen a mi vida por completo. Ellos son especiales para mi, mucho.

- ¡Katniss! - me volteo lentamente y busco con la mirada al portador de ese extraño recibimiento.

- En un instante comenzaremos, por favor tomen asiento - nos informa Cressida, mientras revisa por última vez las cosas que utilizará.

- Es bueno verte - miro por encima del hombro de Cressida y veo a Caesar ya listo para grabar.

- Hola - es todo lo que puedo decir; sinceramente no tengo palabras ahora, y lo peor es que dentro de unos momentos seré entrevistada por él.

Camino sigilosa hasta llegar al pequeño sillón que me espera y veo de frente a Caesar por primera vez, después de haber atravesado todo esto de la guerra y los segundos juegos.

- En tres comenzamos - Cressida nos hace la señal y miro a la luz de la cámara, doy un respiro profundo y un pitido nos indica que ya están grabando.

- Buenas tardes Panem, les habla su presentador Caesar Flickerman - lo miro animar y lo detallo mejor. Tiene esta vez el cabello naranja, pero de un tono no tan chillón como los que suele usar; su traje del mismo color se ciñe a su cuerpo y puedo notar que está un poco más delgado a comparación de la última vez que lo vi en televisión.

- ¿Qué nos dices? - regreso tarde a la realidad y me pierdo a su pregunta.

- ¿Disculpa? - él sonríe de medio lado y se acomoda en su sillón.

- Pregunté ¿Cuál es tu perspectiva de lo que se ve hoy y de lo que se espera a partir de mañana en el país? - me quedo analizando la pregunta y mi estómago se revuelve, ya que esta pregunta aun no sé cómo responderla.

- Eh… bueno - busco respaldo entre los que están detrás de las cámaras y como lo hizo en las entrevistas que tuve antes de los juegos, veo a Cinna mirándome atentamente y mostrando una pequeña sonrisa. Así que reúno valor y comienzo a hablar - hoy el país está enfrentando uno de los cuantos días que han pasado luego de haber terminado con las luchas. Muchos deben estar ahora preguntándose en cómo irán a sobrevivir y tal vez ya algunos lo hayan resuelto - miro a Caesar y juego con el ruedo de mi vestido azul de encaje - a mi perspectiva pienso que no es verdad el que de un momento a otro nos repongamos. Es un trabajo que hay que hacer en equipo. Debemos apoyarnos unos a los otros.

- Concuerdo - Caesar asiente y se aclara la voz - pero ¿Qué piensas que suceda después del evento de mañana? - insiste - ya muchos se preguntan sobre quién nos dirigirá de ahora en adelante - odio esta pregunta. Busco ayuda de la mirada de Cinna de nuevo y esta vez me encuentro con los ojos de Haymitch. Tiene un semblante de preocupación y un mal presentimiento me embarga de repente - ¿Katniss?

- Yo digo que hay que mantener la mente abierta - digo sin quitarle la vista a Haymitch.

- ¿Cómo así? - escucho la curiosidad en la voz de Caesar y la duda en la mirada de algunos en el recinto.

- Me refiero a que no sabemos lo que nos espera, pero si podemos estar claros de lo que esperamos, y eso debe estar acompañado de la información que nos brinden - recuerdo la carta de Allyson y la conversación que tuve con Snow. Tal vez este momento sea el preciso para dar un indicio de lo que deduje - muchos nos pueden prometer, pero poco es lo que algunas veces recibimos. Lo que nos rodea puede estar lleno de engaños y prejuicios - la mirada de Haymitch me permite seguir hablando - no sabemos quién es nuestro enemigo hasta que nos clava un puñal en la espalda - respiro - hay que estar atentos y darnos apoyo de ahora en adelante - miro a Caesar de nuevo y termino - se aprende algo después de haber estado en dos juegos seguidos - digo y espero que el sarcasmo se note.

Caesar ríe por esto último y se acomoda la corbata algo inquieto ¿Habrá captado el mensaje? - cierto Katniss, el haber estado en esa… situación - vuelve a aclararse la voz. ¿Por qué estará así de nervioso? - te enseña cosas.

- Más que eso Caesar - él alza una ceja esperando que prosiga - te da valor - miro a la cámara - y eso es lo que el pueblo de Panem debe adquirir ahora. Valor.

Todos en la sala aguardan silencio y solo se escuchan las respiraciones.

- Así mismo mi querida Katniss - habla Caesar luego - esperemos que Peeta pueda mejorarse y estar con nosotros pronto - asiente formando media sonrisa - y también esperemos que tu hermana, Prim, nos visite - borro mi sonrisa y ésta es cambiada por un gesto de tristeza.

- Sí, eso espero también.

- Fue un gusto verte de nuevo Katniss - se levanta del sillón y me tiende la mano tal cual hizo en las entrevistas de los juegos - un verdadero gusto - repite y sonríe.

- Igualmente Caesar - respondo con menos ánimo.

- Panem, con ustedes Katniss Everdeen - me da un apretón amistoso y la luz de la cámara se apaga.

¿Quién le dijo lo de Prim? ¿Lo habrá intuido o lo dijo solo por decirlo? Pues si sabe lo de Peeta, lo más probable es que conozca la historia.

- Lo hiciste de maravilla Katniss - Cinna me abraza y me felicita efusivamente.

- Gracias, pero aun así estoy nerviosa - y es verdad, mis manos no dejan de temblar.

- Descuida, estoy seguro que tu discurso les llegará a cada persona - me guiña un ojo y me vuelve a abrazar, pero luego diviso a Haymitch en la puerta y decido ir con él.

Cuando me despido de Cinna y camino en dirección a Haymitch, éste último se da cuenta de lo que hago y cambia su postura.

- Haymitch ¿Dónde has estado? - le pregunto y puedo ver su inquietud.

- Estuve haciendo unas cosas preciosa - responde en su tono común - estuviste muy bien allí.

- No me cambies el tema. Sé que pasa algo - él se sorprende; lo puedo ver en sus ojos - ¿dónde estabas? - le insisto y él suspira profundo.

- Kat… creo que este lugar no es el indicado - lo miro extrañada y él dirige la mirada hacia su alrededor, pero luego Plutarch pasa por su lado y él lo llama - necesito preguntarte algo por favor.

- Claro, ¿pero puedes decírmelo caminando? Es que tengo cosas que hacer - responde Plutarch algo agitado.

- Perfecto - miro a Haymitch con enojo y él se da la vuelta hacia mí.

- Lo siento preciosa, pero tengo que saber más antes de deliberar. Nos vemos luego y… debes aclararme algo importante Katniss - entrecierra sus ojos y me señala - no puedo creerlo hasta escucharlo proveniente de tu boca - no entiendo a qué se refiere - solo espero que se pueda aclarar - se despide de mi y sale acompañado de Plutarch hacia fuera del lugar.

¿Aclarar qué? ¿Pero de qué habla más o menos?

Doy pasos rápidos por el pasillo de vuelta a la habitación donde me cambié y cuando doblo una esquina, me detengo al escuchar una voz detrás de mi.

- Vaya, con que aquí está la niña - me volteo lentamente y me encuentro de frente con Enobaria.

- ¿Tu? ¿Qué haces aquí? - ella ríe algo histérica y cuando se calma responde con antipatía.

- No eres la única que puede estar en el Capitolio querida. Tuve, más bien tuvimos cosas que… arreglar - me ve de arriba abajo y me reta con la mirada - vaya decisión la tuya.

- ¿Perdón? - la veo de la misma forma.

- Sí que eres toda una sorpresa - no estoy entendiendo nada de lo que dice.

- Sabes, mejor vete con tus halagos y déjame en paz - le digo y la esquivo, pero me llevo otra sorpresa.

- ¡Katniss! - Annie corre hacia mi y me abraza fuerte - Oh Dios, menos mal que ya estás bien - dice sin apartarse de mi.

- Hola Annie ¡qué sorpresa!

- Sí, es una gran sorpresa - comenta Enobaria con sarcasmo.

- Dime Katniss ¿todo está bien con Peeta? - me sorprendo por su pregunta y yo asiento después de unos segundos.

- Si… está bien ahora. Pero ¿qué hacen aquí? La verdad no entiendo - Annie ladea su cabeza a un lado y entrecierra sus ojos.

- Tu sabías ¿no? - yo niego y la confusión ahora es mayor.

- Claro que sabía, Coin lo dijo.

- ¿Coin? - miro a Enobaria y le exijo una respuesta.

- ¡Oh mi Dios! - Annie se lleva las manos a la boca y luego comienza a respirar agitado.

- Annie ¿estás bien?

- Coin nos dijo que sabía ¿Por qué tendría que mentirnos? - le pregunta a Enobaria y ésta última se encoje de hombros.

- Esperen un momento - alzo la voz por la desesperación - hablen ya y díganme ¿qué está pasando? - miro una a una y es Annie quien habla primero.

- Coin nos citó a todos los vencedores que quedamos y que estábamos en el 13, para una reunión importante aquí en el Capitolio. Nadie sabía por qué el motivo, pero cuando llegamos y ella entró a la sala y nos comenzó a hablar sobre lo que se hará… - no termina de hablar porque es como si se hubiera ido mentalmente. Eso es lo que adoptó luego de los juegos, pero últimamente ha avanzado.

- Está loca, pero tiene sentido. Buena esa Katniss - Enobaria me palmea la espalda y yo me sacudo su mano de un tirón.

- Katniss, en la reunión se deliberó el que - Annie toma un respiro - los juegos se volvieran a realizar - dice y noto su nerviosismo.

- ¿Qué? - esto es inaudito - ¿Cómo que se realizarán de nuevo? - no me doy cuenta de que estoy gritando hasta que veo a Annie retroceder unos pasos.

- Como escuchaste niña. Los 76° Juegos del Hambre se harán y no vengas con eso de no saber nada porque tú misma aportaste - Enobaria me señala y me reta con la mirada - no te hagas la inocente que no te queda.

- Pues si seré inocente porque no sé a qué quieres llegar - le grito y la empujo para apartarla de mi - Annie te juro que no sabía nada - me volteo hacia ella y trato de que me crea.

- Entonces ¿por qué votaste que si? - su pregunta me deja perpleja y tengo que repetirla en mi mente varias veces para asimilarla.

- ¿Que yo qué?

- Lo que oíste Katniss. Coin nos dijo que tu y Peeta ya habían votado. El voto del sí gano y debo decir que ese fue el tuyo - escucho a Enobaria decir eso y siento como la sangre comienza a hervir - ¡Felices juegos del Hambre! - comenta sonriente y veo como camina alejándose de nosotras.

- Coin decidió por mi. Yo no sabía - digo sin ánimos y me recuesto de la pared.

- Lo siento Katniss. Nos ha engañado.

Ahora si está claro. Alma Coin se está convirtiendo en la nueva Snow.

_**Pov Peeta**_

- ¿Qué se decidió qué? - miro a Finnick quien está a mi lado y éste suspira profundo.

- Lo que escuchaste Peeta. Los Juegos del Hmabre se volverán a realizar, pero esta vez con los niños del Capitolio - repite sin ánimos.

- Esto es inaudito. No pueden hacer eso.

- Pero ya está decidido y no hay marcha atrás - lo noto distinto y eso me crea curiosidad.

- ¿Qué te sucede Finnick? Te noto distante - él me ve y luego esquiva la mirada a un lado - dime, puedes confiar en mi - espero lo que son unos segundos muy largos, hasta que él decide hablar.

- Lo que sucede es que… - se aclara la voz - Katniss no fue la única que voto sí.

- Espera - lo detengo antes de que prosiga - ¿cómo es eso de que Katniss voto que sí? - sé que ella ha tenido, al igual que yo, problemas desde que estuvimos en nuestros primeros juegos, pero no la creí capaz de aceptar tan repugnante decisión.

- Si Peeta, ella voto que sí… o eso fue lo que nos dijo Coin.

Alma Coin, ella ahora se considera la presidenta de Panem y eso en realidad no me gusta.

- ¿Estás seguro? - mis manos comienzan a temblar y tengo que esconderlas debajo de la sábana para evitar que Finnick me vea así de inestable todavía.

- Si Peeta y… bueno… - lo veo dudar por unos minutos hasta que decide hablar - diríamos que tu decisión fue… tomada - dice en voz baja, pero aun así lo escucho.

- ¿Qué mi deci…? - ahí comprendo lo que me quiere decir y puedo deducir lo que sucedió - Coin decidió por mi ¿no es así? - le pregunto y voy apretando con fuerza mis puños.

- Si - Finnick asiente cabizbajo y suspira de nuevo - no pudimos hacer más. Beetee la quiso hacer entrar en razón, pero al parecer la decisión ya estaba tomada desde muy antes. De hecho ella comento que tanto tu como Katniss tenían valor en esta situación, ya que han sido reconocidos por su historia y…

- Ya basta - le interrumpo. Mi respiración se hace más fuerte y mis manos tiemblan constantemente. Esta sensación la conozco. Voy a tener otra crisis, pero esta no es fuerte, solo me da un dolor en las sienes.

- Peeta ¿estás bien? - siento la mano de él sobre mi brazo y yo la retiro de un jalón.

- Por favor cuídala. Quédate lo más cerca posible de ella mañana - digo entre dientes - por favor - abro los ojos y veo los ojos verde de mi amigo, el cual se encuentra preocupado.

- Lo haré amigo. Te lo prometo - dice decidido.

- Coin tarde o temprano pagará por esto. Ya lo verás y estoy seguro que tal vez no falte mucho para que suceda - lo miro y trato de calmarme - esta será la primera y última vez que decida por mi y por Katniss.

_**Pov Katniss**_

Annie va detrás de mi tratando de evitar que prosiga con mi camino, pero simplemente no le hago caso. Coin me va a tener que escuchar quiera o no.

- Katniss cálmate que…

- No Annie, no me voy a calmar hasta que ella misma me diga por qué lo hizo - mis mejillas están rojas por el enojo y puede sentir el fuerte latido de mi corazón en la garganta.

Llego por fin al pasillo y me encuentro con dos guardias custodiando mi entrada.

- Necesito hablar con la señora Coin - les digo con amargura y uno de ellos me ve de reojo y responde.

- Lo sentimos, no se aceptan visitas sin previa cita - ¿qué? Esto no lo voy a tolerar.

- Ah ya… ¿no voy a entrar? - los reto con la mirada y con un empujón brusco quito a uno de ellos de mi camino.

- Señorita - escucho las quejas detrás de mi, pero me inmuto a ellas; yo solo quiero verla frente a frente.

Entro a la habitación y azoto la puerta al abrirla.

- Señorita Everdeen esas no son maneras para en…

- No me interesan los modales ahora - alzo la voz y camino hacia ella - ¿me puede explicar lo que hizo? ¿ah? - la señalo y no me importa lo que esté pensando en hacerme - ¡dígame!

- No tiene por qué reclamar si desde un principio la decisión ya estaba tomada - dice con calma mientras le da vueltas a una manzana en su mano.

- ¿Me está diciendo que ya lo tenía planeado? - si mis ojos fueran cuchillas, ella estuviera en el suelo agonizando del dolor - entonces ¿por qué los convocó? O más bien ¿por qué usted tiene que decidir por mi? - mis manos tiemblan por el enojo y ya estoy comenzando a alterarme más de la cuenta.

- Señorita salga de inmediato - un guardia me toma del brazo, pero yo lo quito de un tirón.

- Me utilizó todo este tiempo para hacer su jueguito ¿no es así? - entrecierro los ojos - ¿o ahora me dirá que estaba previsto?

- Tómelo como usted quiera. Cumplí sus pedidos, cada uno - muerde la manzana y se sienta en el sillón detrás del escritorio de caoba pulido - debía hacer algo a cambio - estoy a punto que me lanzo a su cuello hasta que dice - hice que su familia estuviera protegida - vuelve a morder la manzana, mientras que la veo perpleja hasta que vuelve a hablar - muy fácil se me hubiera hecho entregarla… pero tenía otros propósitos.

- Es igual de detestable que su hija - digo con desprecio. Ella ríe y toma un sorbo de agua de un vaso.

- Ella tenía sus propios planes. Yo sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría a traicionarme, al igual que su padre - me mira detenidamente - aunque tal vez ya sepas la historia. Tu visita a Snow debió ser informativa - abro los ojos por la sorpresa y ella vuelve a reír - yo sé todo lo que haces Katniss - dice con suficiencia.

- Y tarde fue para mi saber quién es en realidad - le respondo con el mismo tono y tomo otra manzana del escritorio - alguien que envía a niños de 13 años a la guerra - me acerco a ella y la miro a los ojos - pero tarde o temprano las cosas se devuelven - hago rodar la manzana hacia ella y ésta cae justo a su regazo - piénselo.

Esa noche no pude dormir bien. Al salir de esa oficina, Annie me relató algunas de las cosas que había visto en el distrito luego de que yo me fuera al Capitolio. Pero la que más me enfureció, fue saber que una enfermera había sido asignada para ir con el equipo médico para brindar ayuda a los habitantes del Capitolio, pero que de un momento a otro las cosas cambiaron y fue Chaff quien vio por última vez a Prim salir con los médicos del distrito. En resumen, la decisión fue tomada a última hora.

Se lo comenté todo a mi madre y juntas lloramos por todo, nos consolamos y prometimos ser fuertes para sobrellevar lo que pronto se nos espera.

- No hay nada que hacer con tus ojeras. Me rindo - Venia me maquilla con prisa y puedo ver su frustración al no poder tapar las ojeras violáceas que adornan mis ojos.

- Entonces puedes aplicarle otro corrector - me quedo paralizada al escuchar esa voz, y como niño rodeado de dulces, me emociono al ver a la mismísima Effie frente a mi.

- Sorpresa Katniss - Cinna aparece detrás de ella y yo solo me pongo de pie y sin pensarlo la abrazo.

Está más delgada a comparación de como era antes. Su ropa sigue siendo extravagante, pero esta vez mucho menos recargada. Pero lo que me sorprende ver es como raíces de cabello natural se reflejan. Effie es rubia.

- ¿Dónde te tenían? - le pregunto cuando ya me han terminado de arreglar para el evento de hoy: La ejecución de Snow.

- Esas son cosas que no quisiera recordar ahora Katniss - me responde con calma - pero si puedo decirte que lindo no era - sonríe un poco, pero no logra llegar a sus ojos.

- Una fuerza del Distrito 8 la encontraron y la trajeron - Haymitch entra a la habitación con mi arco en mano - lo bueno es que está viva ¿no? - dice con gracia y Effie le lanza una mirada de reproche. Siguen iguales que antes.

- Me alegra verte con vida - me pongo de pie y tomo el arco que me tiende Haymitch - lo siento tanto - y de verdad que si. Me olvide completamente de ella en estos meses.

- Descuida querida. Tarde o temprano las cosas se arreglarían - puedo notar como hace una pequeña mueca y luego la disimula con una sonrisa - pero ahora lo importante es que se haga justicia - me arregla la trenza y pasa su mano sobre la insignia de Sinsajo sobre el traje que diseño Cinna - sin duda eres nuestro Sinsajo - dice y me da otro abrazo. Es muy raro, pero me siento a gusto con ella.

La multitud espera y la tensión se siente en el aire. Miro por una ventanilla y veo como todos esperan la hazaña del último disparo del Sinsajo para así proclamar la libertad. Todos esperan algo de mi y ahora mis nervios me traicionan.

- Tranquila, ya sabes que hacer - Haymitch me da una palmada en el hombro y dirige la mirada hacia afuera. A unos cuantos metros de donde estaré, me percato de que se encuentran Gale y Finnick muy serios y atentos a la vez.

- Te enteraste de lo que haría ella ¿no es así? - lo miro y él me responde sin apartar la vista de las personas.

- Fui a la reunión y luego ella dijo eso. Los Juegos del Hambre se realizarán y ya tu y Peeta habían votado.

- ¿Qué? - me quedo perpleja - ¿también lo hizo con Peeta? - él asiente y suspira.

- Está dicho preciosa - voltea hacia mi - tú tienes la última palabra - dice y toma la única flecha que tengo y me la muestra - aprovéchala. Ya otros no tienen remedio - posiciona la flecha en el arco y vuelve a darme una palmada en el hombro.

Reflexiono lo que está tratando de decir y ahí concuerdo. Debo aprovechar este momento. Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer.

- Listos - un guardia me hace señas para que lo siga hacia el balcón.

- ¡Esperen! - la voz de una señora de mediana edad me sobresalta y yo me detengo a mitad de camino - señorita por favor espere.

- ¿Qué sucede? - su agitación me demuestra que estuvo corriendo por mucho tiempo.

- No hay que perder tiempo - la voz del guardia también me atosiga, pero el rostro de la mujer me obliga saber que tiene que decir.

- Soy enfermera en el hospital donde está su hermana - dice agitada.

- Prim - es lo único que digo.

- ¿Qué sucede? - Haymitch se acerca a mi y ahora tengo un mal presentimiento.

- Lo siento, pero me temo que… que no hay buenas noticias.

Mi patito, solo puedo pensar en ella.

* * *

**¿Qué noticia será? ¿Será sobre Prim? Solo se espera que la noticia no agobie mucho a Katniss, sabiendo que tiene la responsabilidad de realizar la ejecución. Aunque ¿puede que haya un incentivo que la haga cometer otra acción?**

**Coin ahora se encuentra amenazada y puede que su maldad la lleve a su propia ruina ¿No creen?**

**Un abrazo para todos y espero que sigan pasando una increíble semana! Saludos y muchos panes de Peeta para repartir xD**

_**EllaCampbell:**_ Vecina el hecho de que hayas estado calmada ya es mucho y me alegro que no te haya una moridera jajaja (otra palabra que usamos mucho en Venezuela – sinónimo: desmayo). Sobre la malvada de Coin puedo decir lo mismo que tú. De verdad da miedo y me atrevería a decir que hasta más que Snow :S

Estoy consciente de que soy dramática jajaja así que con eso me quedaré xD debería escribir el guión de una telenovela, algo así como esos culebrones de México :D ¿qué dices? Jajaja… Tranquila, sé que hay momentos en que uno explota emocionalmente hablando ¿Qué tienes gemela? Puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa ;) y sobre la continuación… lo avisaré luego! Muchos saludos y espero que te sientas mejor!

_**CataD'Mellark:**_ FELIZ CUMPLEEEEEEEEEEEE! Algo atrasado, pero igualmente te felicito! ¿Cómo la pasaste? ¿Muchos regalitos? xD Si que me gustó lo de Peety, suena muy tierno y así es Peeta, un osito de peluche al que abrazar *-* Espero que te encuentres chévere y que pases una increíble semana! Pd: Coin es mala y puede que peor que Snow! (una pesadilla). Pd2: Te envío de regalo de cumple una torta hecha por Peeta y muchos azucarillos de Finnick *-* Nos leemos.

_**vane-.-16:**_ Como tú misma has dicho, Snow y Allyson son versiones de maldad muy peculiares y totalmente intolerables, pero lo bueno es que ya no están a la vista, pero queda Coin (créeme que escucho cuervos volando cerca cuando me la imagino O.o). Ahora Katniss debe impedir que Alma realice sus movimientos y lograr que Panem sea libre! Peeta ya se está recuperando, pero lo bueno está por verse jejeje Panes de Peeta para ti y espero que te encuentres muy bien ;)


	40. Giros

**Capitulo 40**

"**Giros"**

- Dime que pasa por favor - le suplico y la mirada de la enfermera me lo confirma.

- Lo siento señorita, pero no hay mucho por hacer - esa frase me derrumba, tanto que Haymitch me sostiene fuertemente de los brazos para evitar caer - lo más probable es que la niña no sobreviva al día de hoy… lo sentimos.

Estoy que no siento ni escucho nada a mi alrededor. Mi patito, mi Prim está muriendo y yo no puedo hacer nada; solo el lamentar que no podré estar mucho más tiempo a su lado, como una vez dijimos, juntas hasta llegar a ancianas. Pero eso ya no sucederá, mi patito se va a reencontrar con nuestro padre. Me va a dejar.

- ¡No! - grito con todas mis fuerzas mientras las lágrimas inundan mi rostro, mi vista se hace nublosa y mis rodillas flaquean - debe… haber algo… por favor - la enfermera me ve con pena en sus ojos y luego busca ayuda con la mirada.

- Preciosa - Haymitch me sostiene de los brazos y las voces de la multitud allá afuera se convierte en un eco, uno sordo.

- No Haymitch - la voz se me quiebra y una vez más comienzo a llorar.

Estoy sentada en el suelo, ya los brazos de Haymitch me dejaron de sostener. Solo puedo pensar en los momentos que pasé con ella y en los que no podré presenciar. Su corta vida me pesará y me hará sentir más impotente. ¡No pude hacer nada! No cumplí con la promesa que me hice hacer mi padre una vez. Él quiso que la cuidara, que la protegiera y que nunca, nunca la abandonara. Siempre juntas, siempre unidas. Lloro aún más porque eso fue una semana antes del accidente de las minas, el mismo que le arrebató la vida he hizo que todo a mi alrededor cambiara. Tal vez sentía un presentimiento de que algo pasaría y por eso deseo que le asegurara que velaría por el bien de la familia.

Ya mi padre sabía lo que le esperaba, pero mi Prim no. Ella no debería estar así ¡No!

- Oh por Dios ¿Qué sucede? - las voces son susurros lejanos ahora. Ya varios guardias están a mi alrededor y piden respuestas.

- Finnick, es… complicado.

- ¿Kat? - la mano de Finnick me toma del hombro y poco después se agache frente a mi.

Debo ser fuerte, debo serlo por ella.

- Tengo que ir… tengo ir - me levanto rápidamente y me dirijo hacia la puerta.

- Señorita no puede irse, tiene algo que cumplir - un guardia me detiene cuando ya estaba por cruzar la puerta.

- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿No la ves? Ella debe ir se aho…

- No - interrumpo los gritos de Haymitch y la estancia se mantiene en silencio - no.

- ¿Qué? - me volteo lentamente y miro el arco en mi mano. Ya no hay nada que hacer; la estoy perdiendo y no hay remedio contra la muerte.

Miro hacia el balcón y a lo lejos veo a los guardias de Coin; ella está aquí, vino a presenciar la muerte de Snow, pero en realidad no hay mucho que hacer. Él ya está muerto, se declaró muerto.

Siento el arco en mi mano y lo tomo con fuerza. La muerte es inminente, te arropa, te lleva y no te deja regresar. Ella ahora decidió llevarse a mi hermana y no tardará en llegar, pero una cosa puedo hacer, una que hará que descargue mi ira, mi rencor y mi enojo.

- ¿Katniss? - Finnick me ve inquisitivamente y luego sigue mi mirada hacia afuera. Para cuando la regresa a mi, el temor se ve reflejado en sus ojos color esmeralda.

- Lo haré - digo y camino de nuevo hacia la salida que me dará paso hacia la sentencia.

Volteo hacia Haymitch y este me ve preocupado; le doy una palmada en su hombro y le digo con determinación - ya entiendo lo que me tratabas de decir - enjuago mis lágrimas bruscamente y sostengo bien la flecha entre la cuerda del arco - esto no se quedará así.

Camino y dejo atrás a quienes me acompañaban. La multitud me recibe y con vítores me dan entrada a lo que será la sentencia de Snow, aunque mi cabeza ahora esté procesando otra información.

No tengo por qué hablar, no tienen por qué presentarme. Ya todos saben quién soy y saben a lo que vine.

Snow se encuentra a unos pocos metros frente a mi, custodiado por los guardias del 13. Lleva un traje como los que siempre uso, pero con la diferencia de que ya no los lucirá en eventos del Capitolio y mucho menos en las festividades de los juegos. Él me mira y sonríe de medio lado, con manchas de sangre adornando su boca y mentón. Su sonrisa se va ensanchando y asiente con la cabeza.

Estoy lista. Tomo con fuerza el arco con mis manos, cierro los ojos y de inmediato visualizo el rostro de Prim, tan puro, inocente y bello que ahora ya podrá mirar más la luz del sol. Ella me sonríe y me alienta - eres fuerte - la escucho decirme - debo ser fuerte - digo y abro los ojos para encontrarme con la realidad.

Ya el público exige y aclaman que termine, que apunte y acabe con todo. Volteo hacia los presentes y trato de buscar la mirada tranquilizadora de Cinna, y aunque no esté allí, siento que debo hacer lo correcto.

La sangre mi hierve y estoy a punto de desplomarme, pero no, no puedo hacerlo ahora. Por Prim, por Peeta, por todos los que han sufrido y por todos aquellos que no saben lo que les depara el futuro.

Snow me ve insistente y allí reacciono, apunto hacia su corazón y tomo un respiro profundo - acordamos siempre decirnos la verdad - escucho la desagradable voz de él y asiento a su afirmación - la verdad - digo y sin más volteo hacia mi derecha y disparo hacia donde está quién merece la sentencia. Coin.

Los gritos son innumerables y la tensión crece; más por la conmoción de que al parecer se lo esperaba y desgraciadamente fallé. Los guardias le rodean y mi mirada pasa de inmediato hacia donde está Snow. Ya no está ahí; en cambio, quienes le custodiaban ahora hacen un círculo rodeando lo que a mi parecer es Snow. Y es él, porque luego veo su mano tendida entre dos guardias.

Ha muerto y mi objetivo no.

- ¡Atrápenla! - el grito de Coin se escucha estridentemente y en cuestión de segundos unas manos me sostienen de los brazos. Grito por la frustración y el enojo. Trato de zafarme, pero esas manos me sostienen aún más fuerte, y ahora tratan de guiarme hacia otro lado.

- Katniss hay que irnos - volteo y compruebo que quien me sostiene es Finnick. Busco con la mirada y me percato de que Gale ya no está en el sitio donde lo vi antes ¿a donde habrá ido? - ¡anda! Coopera.

- ¡Ahí están! - cuatro guardias de Coin se dirigen hacia nosotros con armas en mano. He perdido la única flecha que tenía. Estoy desprotegida.

- ¡Suéltame Finnick! - le grito y busco la manera en quitármelo de en medio.

- ¿Qué te sucede? - me grita y quita su mano de mi brazo izquierdo. Lo he mordido.

- Tiene que pagar por lo que hizo. ¡Tiene que pagar! - grito a todo pulmón y el caos no se detiene. Veo a Coin quien me mira despectivamente desde el balcón donde se encuentra. La odio. La odio con todas mis fuerzas.

- ¡Kat! - los guardias nos tienen y nos halan fuertemente. Pierdo el agarre de Finnick y veo como lo tienen tomado bruscamente, mientras él intenta zafarse. En mi caso, solo me retuerzo y le propino ciertas patadas para que me dejen libre.

Coin se salió con la suya nuevamente, al igual que su hija lo hizo en varias ocasiones; pero ahora ya no existe ninguna Allyson… y no descansaré hasta que suceda lo mismo con Alma.

Estoy siendo arrastrada hacia las afueras del balcón, cuando diviso que algo vuela rápidamente hacia el lugar donde Coin se encuentra. Gritos desgarradores y el movimiento de otros guardias hacen que la escena sea más perturbadora, mientras veo como el pecho de ella se tiñe de rojo y poco a poco va cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Me quedo estática y visualizo como una flecha se encuentra clavada en el lado de su corazón y finalmente cae desangrándose sobre el suelo.

Coin ha muerto en cuestiones de segundos y lo intrigante es que esa flecha no es mía. Sigo su recorrido y certifico que vino desde el público, alguien la lanzó y trato de enfocar mejor la mirada, hasta que veo una cabellera rubia caminando apresuradamente entre la gente. Abro los ojos con asombro y con una fuerte patada en la rodilla al guardia que me sostiene, logro escaparme y salgo corriendo detrás de la persona que logró el cometido que tenía pendiente, y lo peor es que ya logré identificarlo.

Debo alcanzar a quién asesino a Alma Coin.

_**Pov Peeta**_

Miro preocupado el evento de hoy. Los médicos me dijeron que mañana me dan de alta, por lo que ahora puedo estar sentado y con cuidado caminar, pero ahora lo que quiero es correr he ir con ella, con Katniss. Tengo un mal presentimiento y estoy seguro que nada bueno saldrá de esto.

Pero de inmediato algo sucede; dos médicos y dos enfermeras pasan frente a mi habitación y la agitación se nota en sus caras y en su andar. Me da curiosidad y por ello camino atento hacia la puerta y cuando llego escucho lo menos quise escuchar.

- Es la niña de la habitación 322. Desaceleración en el ritmo cardiaco - le dice una enfermera a otra y esta última hace una llamada por el intercomunicador.

- Emergencia en la habitación 322, se necesita de la unidad de cardiología.

Trato de recordar quién se encuentra en dicha habitación, y lastimosamente lo hago. Es la de Prim, Katniss me lo dijo antes de que se retirara de mi habitación ayer.

- No - debo ir a verla, me enoja saber que mis intentos de salvarla no valieron la pena. Prim no puede morir, no puede dejar a Katniss.

Me decido a salir, cuando me encuentro de frente con Johanna; su expresión no es muy buena.

- ¿Qué haces? - me sostiene de los brazos y me reprocha fuertemente.

- Suéltame Johanna - no quiero hacerle daño al intentar zafarme, así que solo logro sostenerla de las muñecas y la aparto.

- No Peeta ¿Estás loco?

- ¡Es Prim! - ella se detiene y abre los ojos con asombro - algo anda mal - digo en voz baja - simplemente… ella no puede morir - Johanna tapa su boca con las manos y se sienta en el sillón que está a su lado.

- Peeta, lo siento - si ella muere no sé qué será de mi Katniss. Me sentiré culpable por no haber hecho más. Yo debería ser quien estuviera en esa situación, no ella.

En eso unos gritos provenientes del televisor me hacen sobresaltar y Johanna es la primera en actuar, se dirige hacia el frente del aparato y por su expresión, nada bueno sucedió.

- ¡Oh por Dios! - dice y comienza a apretar con fuerza sus puños.

- ¿Qué suce…? - no termino de formular la pregunta, ya que la imagen que veo me perturba.

Allí, sostenida fuertemente por dos guardias, Katniss lucha por zafarse mientras grita con enojo y propina unas cuantas patadas a su oponente. Su actitud es desesperada y lanza miradas envenenadas hacia un punto más arriba; luego la cámara enfoca y veo a Coin de pie dando órdenes hacia otros guardias, quienes salen disparados hacia dentro del recinto en donde se encuentran, ya que ella está en uno de los balcones de lo que al parecer es donde Snow solía anunciar los juegos.

- ¿Qué es todo eso? ¿Por qué la sostienen así? - no me gusta como la están sosteniendo ¿quiénes se creen para hacerle daño? Pero de pronto algo me desconcierta y me hace fijar la vista al televisor atentamente.

Una flecha vuela a toda velocidad y se clava en el pecho de Coin, justo en el lado de su corazón. La cámara enfoca y los gritos en la multitud se hacen más potentes, mientras que ella cae lentamente al suelo, pero rápidamente dejan de enfocarla y ahora se centran en el público. ¿Por qué habrá sido eso? ¿Y Snow? Se supone que quién debía morir era él, no ella.

- ¿Qué demonios? - Johanna se altera y comienza a lanzar despotricaciones al aire; en cambio yo me quedo viendo cómo tratan de llevarse a Katniss de allí, hasta que la transmisión se interrumpe y la pantalla se vuelve negro.

- Katniss - no sé qué hacer, no entiendo nada ¿por qué habrían de asesinar a Coin? Luego recuerdo la conversación que tuve con Katniss ayer y la que tuve con Finnick.

Coin decidió hacer nuevamente los juegos, su cargo como presidenta lo asumió muy poco después del incidente de la plaza en el que Prim y yo fuimos víctimas. Todos esos misterios y por como ella quiso tener poder sobre todo, me hace deducir el motivo de su asesinato, pero la pregunta es ¿Quién habrá sido?

Le doy vueltas a mi cabeza y la imagen de las enfermeras corriendo hacia la habitación de Prim me invade de nuevo y me crean un temor inmenso. ¿Qué pasará si Prim no resiste? ¿Qué será de mi Katniss? Estoy seguro que no lo soportaría, su hermana es todo para ella y… Dios seguro Katniss intentó hacerlo, por ¿venganza tal vez? Pero luego recuerdo que ella estaba siendo tomada por los guardias en ese momento. ¿Entonces quién habrá sido?

- Esa desgraciada ya pagó lo que tenía que pagar…

- Johanna ¿dónde está Finnick? - le interrumpo el diálogo y ella me ve dudosa.

- Pues la última vez que lo vi iba en camino a… - calla y mira de nuevo al televisor, ahora apagado - tu… ¿tú crees? - pregunta señalando a la pantalla - maldición - dice entre dientes - Katniss no fue y… pues Finnick estaba muy molesto ayer en la reunión y…

- Yo le hice prometer que la protegiera - siento la mirada de Johanna sobre mi y me obligo a verla.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Le hice prometerme que cuidaría de Katniss hoy y él estaba muy decidido - ella niega con sorpresa en sus ojos.

- No creo que lo haya hecho - dice nerviosa y comienza a caminar de un lado a otro, mientras yo veo el pasillo que lleva hacia la habitación de Prim y cierro los ojos para intentar que todo esto sea solo un mal sueño y me despierte de inmediato. Estoy abrumado y asustado, no quiero que nada malo les pase. Ellas son mi familia ahora.

Debo ser fuerte para lo que se avecine, Prim está grave y solo espero que no se vaya, ella debe vivir.

Definitivamente este día será de complicaciones.

_**Pov Katniss**_

Corro lo más rápido que puedo para alcanzarlo, mientras agentes de la paz me siguen de cerca y me exigen que me detenga. Como siempre no les hago caso y sigo mi marcha, hasta que por fin lo intersecto y de este modo llamo más la atención de los presentes.

- ¡Haymitch! - lo llamo y lo tomo del brazo. Está temblando y su semblante está cargado de miedo, enojo y preocupación al mismo tiempo. Muchas emociones encontradas.

Pero mi tiempo se agotó y varios agentes de la paz se dirigen hacia nosotros y nos rodean.

- ¡Llévenselo! - ordena uno y veo como tratan de llevarse a Haymitch de mi lado, pero yo todavía lo sigo sosteniendo firmemente.

- Preciosa debes estar atenta, por ti, por tu familia… no dejes que te opriman - me dice mientras es tomado a la fuerza.

- Haymitch - las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos - ¿cómo…? ¿por qué lo hiciste? - lo miro y mi ansiedad aumenta. Yo falle mi tiro y él fue quien termino con el trabajo. Ahora se lo llevan preso y no sé por cuánto.

¡Es todo tan injusto!

- ¡Suéltelo ya! - un agente me sostiene con fuerza y trata le alejarme, pero yo me resisto y es ahí cuando mi desesperación florece.

- Katniss, por favor has lo que te digo - toma mi mano con fuerza y uno de los agentes lo hala para separarnos.

- ¡No! ¡No pueden llevárselo! ¡No! - grito y forcejeo para evitar separarme de él. Haymitch se ha convertido en un padre para mi y para Peeta, y saber que él mismo se arriesgó en asesinar a Coin luego de mi fallo, eso demuestra una vez más que por mi culpa, él ahora está en esta situación. Se vio obligado, pero aunque el enojo hacia ella había sido palpable, mi pregunta es ¿por qué Haymitch se decidió a hacer eso? Tengo miedo de no volverlo a ver.

- Por favor Katniss entiende - entrelazo mis dedos entre los suyos y poco a poco siento como cada vez nos alejan, hasta que veo como nuestros dedos se rozan.

- ¡No se lo lleven! - grito de nuevo y le propino una patada a quien me sostiene del brazo derecho y de inmediato siento como me halan y me separan de Haymitch.

- Apuesto por ti Sinsajo. Lo sigo haciendo - y nos separan completamente.

Las lágrimas salen a millares de mis ojos y todo mi cuerpo tiembla. Veo como se lo llevan y me altera aún más ver su expresión, es serena, pasiva y rendida. Se entregó a ellos sin pataletas y me hizo ver que esta situación fue planeada. Él sabía que yo lo haría, pero aun así contaba con la opción de que si no pasaba, él mismo la mataría. En realidad no era necesario que yo lo hiciera, porque a fin de cuentas, pasaría.

- Suéltenla - escucho la voz de Finnick y cuando volteo miro como lucha con otro agente de la paz para que me libere.

- ¡Finnick no! - le exijo que lo deje, pero no me hace caso.

- Llévensela antes de que suceda un espectáculo - quien me sostiene obedece la orden y me lleva a rastres entre la multitud, cuando de repente escucho el sonido de un disparo, y lo peor es que vino del lugar donde estaba antes.

- No… ¡Finnick! - ahora lucho más fuerte para que me dejen ir, mi corazón late rápidamente y el miedo se apodera de mi. No pudieron matarlo, simplemente no.

Los gritos de la gente me confirman que algo malo pasó y cuando de repente hacen espacio, veo tendido en el suelo a mi amigo, quien me apoyó y estuvo conmigo todo este tiempo. Comienzo a llorar otra vez mientras soy halada hasta un auto que seguro me llevará a la cárcel, pero eso ahora no me importa. Mi mentor y mi amigo se han convertido en víctimas más de este nuevo gobierno, el mismo al que yo ayude a surgir.

Mis ganas se desvanecen y no puedo soportar más. No sé si Finnick ha muerto, en realidad no lo quiero saber. Y Haymitch ahora debe estar condenado por haber asesinado a la presidenta; se arriesgó y me hizo prometerle que saldría adelante, pero ¿podré hacerlo? Prim está muriendo y yo aquí lejos de ella; estoy perdiendo a mi patito, a mi mejor amiga, a la persona por la cual luché desde niña para mantenerla con vida, y ahora que las cosas supuestamente comenzaban a marchar, me la han arrebatado.

Peeta es un caso aparte, él me necesita como yo a él, y en este momento desearía que estuviera conmigo y que entre sus brazos me reconfortara y me dijera que todo está bien, pero como siempre hay algo que lo perjudica. ¿Será que me juzgarán? ¿Será que me dejarán en un calabozo por haber intentado matar a Coin? No lo sé, ni tengo ganas de pensar en ello.

Siento un pinchazo en mi brazo izquierdo y luego de unos momentos comienzo a ver borroso, el sonido del motor del auto se desvanece y mis sentidos poco a poco dejan de funcionar. Estoy entrando ahora en un bosque y a lejos veo a un hombre caminando justo en dirección hacia mi; entre cierro los ojos para poder ver entre la luz y cuando está más cerca me doy cuenta que es mi padre. ¿Estaré muerta? ¿Por qué puedo verlo? Él me sonríe como siempre lo hacía y extiende sus brazos hacia mi, sin pensarlo corro y voy hacia él, hasta que logro abrazarlo y como lo recuerdo, me arrulla y me tararea esa canción, la canción del valle, la que cante en el jardín de niños y que hizo que Peeta se interesara en mi.

- Papá te extraño - lloro y siento su mano recorrer mi mejilla para secar las lágrimas.

- No tienes por qué hacerlo hija. Siempre estoy ahí para ti - me sonríe de nuevo y veo como sus ojos brillan - nunca te he dejado y nunca te dejaré.

- Quiero estar contigo - le digo y él me acaricia el cabello.

- No, tú debes hacer tu vida. Cuando quieras verme, solo cierra la ojos y yo estaré en tu memoria - se acerca a mi y me da un beso en la frente - te quiero mucho mi niña - y con esas palabras comienzo a sentir de nuevo.

La luz me pega en la cara y un frío recorre mis pies, abro los ojos y me encuentro con el techo blanco de una habitación, la recorro con la mirada y me doy cuenta que no es más que la habitación en donde estuve en mi estadía en el Capitolio para ir a los juegos. ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿No se supone que debería estar en una celda? Miro extrañada por todos lados y cercioro que es así. Me han dejado sola en una habitación que hace más daño que una con barrotes. Todos los recuerdos vividos de los juegos hacen presencia, desde el día de la cosecha de los primeros a los que estuve, pasando por el baño de sangre de la cornucopia, el canto de Rue, la amenaza de Cato, los mutos persiguiéndonos a mi y a Peeta, el intento de Enobaria en matarme, la explosión del campo de fuerza; todo, absolutamente todo lo recuerdo y tal vez eso era lo que querían para mi, dejarme sola en esta habitación y desear que mi cordura se perdiera.

Me siento en la cama y miro con detenimiento cada rincón, hasta veo una bandeja con comida en la mesita de al lado; tal vez ya sabían que despertaría hoy y lo dejaron para que comiera, pero sinceramente en este momento lo menos que pienso es en alimentarme. El sueño que tuve de mi padre me hizo pensar en muchas cosas y puede que tenga razón. Yo debo seguir con mi vida ¿pero cómo? ¿Cómo podré hacerlo? Quisiera que el tiempo retrocediera y se congelara en esos momentos en donde yo era feliz, esos momentos en donde compartía con mi padre, cuando jugaba con mi hermana, esos días en que Peeta y yo nos convertimos en los mejores amigos y luego en algo más. Esos días de caza en el bosque, donde me sentía libre, feliz, muy feliz.

Desearía tanto que eso pasara de nuevo.

Sigo cavilando hasta que la noche cae y veo las luces de los edificios alumbrar la ciudad. Me asomo por la ventana y me quedo viendo como poco a poco van llevando el orden a las calles ¿cuánto tiempo estuve dormida? ¿Habrán sido días? No me importa, solo quiero salir de aquí.

El sonido de la puerta me sobresalta y veo como la luz del pasillo alumbra mi oscura habitación; la sombra de dos personas aparece reflejada en el suelo y espero hecha un ovillo en la silla en donde estoy sentada.

- Solo quince minutos - habla un hombre de voz gruesa.

- Como sea - esa voz la reconozco y me da curiosidad saber el porqué de su visita.

Espero recargada de la silla y de repente la luz se enciende. Trato de acostumbrar mis ojos a la reciente luminosidad y cuando por fin lo hago, veo a Johanna parada justo en el medio de la habitación. ¿Qué hace aquí?

- ¿Johanna? - ella examina la habitación con mirada acusadora y luego sus ojos recaen en mi.

- ¿Cómo puedes vivir así? - me reprocha y una pequeña sonrisa se va formando involuntariamente en mis labios. Es tan extraño sentir eso de nuevo - bueno, no le puedo pedir tanto a la vida - dice para sí misma y luego comienza a caminar por la estancia.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le pregunto mientras miro como toma uno de los panes de la cena intacta que deje en la bandeja. Lo agarra, lo lleva a su nariz y luego se encoge de hombros y se lo come.

- Deberías comer algo, está recién hecho - dice con la boca llena y de inmediato recuerdo la expresión desagradable y enfadada que colocaba Effie cuando se refería a los tributos que veía que hacían eso. Otra vez sonrío.

- Johanna te pregunté ¿qué haces aquí? -le insisto y me levanto de la silla. Ella toma un sorbo del jugo que supongo es de naranja, y cuando termina y me ve de arriba abajo y niega con su cabeza.

- Triste, si tan solo te viera se arrepentiría de inmediato - dice en un susurro y luego camina hacia mi - vine porque no me creía eso de que tu - me señala y me vuelve a examinar - te encontrabas en el lecho de muerte.

- ¿Qué? - ella asiente y se voltea para ir hacia la bandeja de comida.

- Lo que escuchaste querida y ¿sabes qué? - toma otro sorbo de jugo - ellos no se equivocaron - come esta vez un pedazo del asado y se sienta en la cama - deberías comer más, está buena y tu estás muy flaca - me acusa y vuelve a comer.

- Tal vez si dejaras de comerte mi cena, lo haría con gusto - ella ríe con la boca llena y me volteo para evitar ver como ingiere mi comida. ¿Desde cuándo no he probado bocado? Ni me acuerdo.

- Ay Katniss, no cambias - escucho como deja los cubiertos sobre la bandeja de nuevo y veo su reflejo en la ventana mientras se acerca a mi.

- ¿Debería? - le pregunto y ella solo se encoje de hombros.

- Puedes intentarlo - la miro sorprendida y ella esquiva mi mirada y la fija en los edificios de la ciudad - a Peeta no le gustará verte así - comenta sin mirarme - el pobre la ha pasado mal. No lo han dejado venir a verte y se encuentra muy enojado por eso - siento como mi corazón se encoje en tan solo imaginarlo - tu madre también ha estado preocupada - esta vez voltea y hace una mueca.

- ¿Dónde está entonces? - mi relación con ella había mejorado, pero no la puedo acusar, seguro en este momento debe estar al pendiente de mi hermana o… ¿qué estoy diciendo? - ¿Prim? - Johanna entiende a lo que me refiero, lo noto en su mirada - ya debe estar muerta - digo y me vuelvo a sentar en la silla.

- Katniss te ten…

- No vale la pena Johanna - le interrumpo y sacudo su mano puesta en mi hombro.

- ¿Me puedes dejar hablar siquiera? - me habla con dureza y voltea la silla, hasta que quedo frente a ella - escucha muy bien ¿sí? - me sostiene las muñecas en el apoyabrazos y me mira a los ojos - todo lo que pasó fue inesperado, ninguno de nosotros lo imaginó posible, pero como ves en este planeta nada es imposible - bufo y trato de voltearme de nuevo - no, te quedas así te guste o no ¿me oíste?

- Johanna ¿qué te su…?

- Calla - me interrumpe y coloca su mano sobre mi boca - así está mejor - sonríe victoriosa - todos estamos luchando para sobreponernos y tu deberías hacer lo mismo - reclamo y ella vuelve a callarme - dije silencio señorita - me resigno y le hago un ademán para que prosiga - Peeta ya está bien y le dieron de alta al día siguiente después de la muerte de Coin - mi corazón comienza a latir rápidamente y mi ansiedad parece que fue evidente porque Johanna comenzó a reírse por lo bajo - tranquila, se verán pronto. Te darán libertad - abro los ojos con asombro y ella asiente sonriente - Plutarch hizo varias conversaciones y como ves, lo logró y ganó el juicio. Estás libre como un Sinsajo - no puedo creerlo ¿yo libre? Esto es una locura - pero ahí vienen las complicaciones - de repente todo se viene abajo y vuelvo, como siempre - no podrás salir del Distirto 12 por un buen rato - ¿qué? ¿me llevarán al 12? - eso se designó en la corte - suspira - para Haymitch no va a ser igual. Él si pasará más rato en el Capitolio - me da tristeza saber que no lo veré. Quisiera hablar tantas cosas - mañana partes al 12 y… pues Peeta también - alzo la mirada de nuevo y siento como mis mejillas se encienden. Debo parecer una tonta ahora.

Johanna quita su mano sobre mi boca y camina hacia la puerta.

- ¿Y Finnick? - recuerdo el sonido del disparo y mis manos tiemblan.

- Bueno - ella ríe por lo bajo y luego suspira - pues la bala solo daño una parte de su hermoso cuerpo - me ve y juntas reímos por su comentario. No se por cuanto estuve así, pero a juzgar por la expresión de Johanna, quizás lo haya hecho por mucho tiempo - está en recuperación todavía, pero pronto lo verás campante - me guiña un ojo y luego veo como su expresión cambia.

- ¿Qué sucede? - ahora la habitación está en silencio y la tensión se siente en el aire.

- Hay otra noticia que debo darte - dice en voz baja y con la mirada gacha.

- Johanna ¿qué pasa?... ¿es Prim verdad? - ella alza la mirada de nuevo y su cara no me da buena espina.

- Descerebrada yo…

- ¡No! - mi respiración se acelera y camino hacia ella, la tomo de los brazos y la sacudo con fuerza para que hable - ¡dime! - ella está quieta, pero con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión de mi acto - por favor - pido más calmada y espero a que hable.

- Solo tengo que decir que… - suspira y baja la cabeza, pero no sé por qué vi un atisbo de sonrisa ¿qué le pasa?

Pasan segundos así y yo me resigno, para cuando ya estoy frente a la ventana de nuevo escucho sus palabras y tengo que repetirlas varias veces para saber que son ciertas.

- Katniss, tu hermana lo logró - calla unos segundos y luego dice alegre - Prim se salvó.

* * *

**¡Prim se salvó! Ahora Katniss tiene una razón más para vivir y así compartir muchos años más con ella y con Peeta :D**

**Pero ¿y Haymitch? ¿qué será de él ahora que se encuentra preso por haber asesinado a Coin? Una sorpresa muy grande fue el descubrir que fue él quién lo hizo, pero hay que tener esperanzas de que volverá a estar junto con Katniss y Peeta.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y más porque salvé a Prim y a Finnick *-* Como había dicho antes, estos pocos capitulos que quedan son de sorpresas y creo que las más grandes fueron esas. Les mando un enorme saludo y gracias por sus reviews!**

_**vane-.-16:**_ Pues si, como tu has dicho, Coin es una bruja y podría decir que hasta peor que Snow (nunca me dio buena espina esa mujer). Ella se las jugó a perder al querer decidir por Katniss y Peeta. Alma Coin no sabe con quien se ha metido! Haymitch es una clave importante en esta historia y lo que él sepa, será de mucha ayuda para delatar lo malo que suceda. Como suelen decir: el que anda con sigilo puede ser el que más esté enterado de todo :) Me da lástima decir que ya faltan 2 capitulos para que se acabe, pero me pone feliz saber que ha gustado! Gracias por tus comentarios ;)

_**EllaCampbell:**_ ¿Abandonarte? ¿Hacerle daño a Prim? ¡Por favor vecina! ¿Me crees tan mala así? Sé que esta historia está cargada de mucho drama (mis ideas dramáticas sacadas de telenovelas y películas), pero ten por seguro que sería capaz de lastimarle ni un solo cabello a Prim! Por otro lado, también me da miedo Coin y siempre será así (¿será que es familiar de Snow? La maldad corre por sus venas).

Gracias a Dios estás bien gemela! Y me da tristeza lo que sucedió en tu país mis mejores bendiciones para esas familias!

Gracias vecina por ser fiel a la historia y aunque hubieron momentos tristes, amargos y felices al mismo tiempo; estoy contenta por saber que te ha encantado y no sabes lo emocionada que me pongo al leer los comentarios! La idea que tengo es algo que inspiró este fic; quererle hacer una continuación… Bueno, para el capitulo final (que será dentro de poco D: ) lo revelaré. Muchos panes de Peeta para ti y para Conchas de Mango! Besos.

_**CataD'Mellark:**_ Que bueno! Me alegra el que la hayas pasado chévere ;) Esta Coin es la maldad en persona y se merece lo peor, sobre todo por querer lastimar a nuestro patito Y pues ¿Qué te puedo decir de Peeta? ¡El es un amooooooooorrrr! Estoy igual que tu, deseando que todos los hombres sean como él *-* ¿te lo imaginas?... Gracias por comentar y espero que estos dos capis que quedan e gusten! Ya se acerca el día del final y no me gusta, pero como toda historia :/ Un abrazo y más panes de Peeta para ti!

_**Danielikah:**_ Gracias por comentar y por el apoyo brindado al fic! Ya quedan dos capítulos para que termine y deseo poder seguir compartiendo esto de escribir con ustedes! Espero que te gusten los que vienen! Besos.


	41. Regresando al 12

**Capitulo 41**

"**Regresando al 12"**

¡Libertad! Eso es lo que siento en este momento, aunque no pueda salir del Distrito 12 ¡No importa! Estoy feliz de estar libre y de volver a casa, pero sobre todo, en regresar con la certeza de que mi querida hermana está viva y podrá vivir muchos años más junto a mi. Estoy feliz de que ahora podré estar con Peeta y que nada malo nos sucederá, porque nos tenemos el uno al otro y en cada momento pienso en lo dichosa que soy al tenerlo cerca.

- Es muy lindo Katniss ¡Gracias! - mi hermana me agradece con una gran sonrisa y con sus manos blancas y muy pálidas, toma con cuidado el detalle que traje para ella - ahora sí, Buttercup es parte de la familia - dice mientras alza el collar grabado que mande a hacer para el gato, que aunque lo odie y desearía que no apareciera más, estoy consciente que ella lo adora y, con tan solo ver la sonrisa de ella y sus ojos azules iluminados, yo haría cualquier cosa.

- Es un gran salto ¿no es así? - volteo y miro a Peeta entrar a la habitación con una sonrisa de las suyas que hace que todo se paralice alrededor - ¡Hola Prim! - la saluda con alegría y puedo ver como mi hermana le corresponde igual, al alzar sus delgados brazos hacia él para abrazarlo, cosa que él inmediatamente hace y los dos se quedan así por un rato mientras que Peeta le susurra algo al oído de Prim; ella solo asiente mirándome a la cara y riendo por lo bajo.

- Lo haré - responde al cabo que se separan y ella le guiña un ojo ¿Qué estarán tramando? Pero luego los veo reír y la imagen me hace sonreír de la alegría al saber que podré ver esta escena por mucho más tiempo, porque los tendré a los dos conmigo.

Esa misma tarde me trasladaron al 12 para cumplir mi sentencia allá, lo cual no será grave para mi y tal vez me absuelten de ella dentro de poco. La verdad no hice lo que quería, solo apunté y lastimosamente fallé el tiro y ahora quien está con la muerte de Coin acuestas es Haymitch.

Él lo hizo para protegerme, él sabía que tal vez fallaría y por eso terminó lo que yo supuestamente iba a hacer. Me siento mal por saber que no podrá volver dentro de mucho y me enoja enormemente que lo condonen cuando en realidad nos hizo un favor muy grande. El haber asesinado a Coin lo llevó a la cárcel, pero ¿todas las barbaridades que ella planeaba y ordenaba que se cumplieran, no merecían la pena de muerte? Es injusto que traten a Haymitch como un asesino cuando simplemente nos salvó de otro infierno.

- Las casas fueron remodeladas en su interior y ya la suya está en estado para ser habitada, al igual que la de su madre - dice Plutarch con emoción, pero yo solo me dedico a mirar por la ventana del aerodeslizador.

- Gracias Plutarch, es muy generoso de tu parte el que quieras ayudarnos - como siempre Peeta sabe que decir y lo agradezco, porque en este momento no tengo palabras que expresar.

- No hay de que Peeta. Ustedes han hecho mucho por nosotros y esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer - esta vez volteo la vista hacia él y le sonrío con sinceridad.

- Gracias por lo que hiciste por mi - le digo y veo como sus ojos se posan en mi sorprendidos - no tengo con que pagarte.

- Para nada Katniss - responde con tono despreocupado y moviendo las manos como señal de desinterés - no tienes por qué preocuparte; como dije, esto es lo mínimo que he podido hacer por ustedes - asiento agradecida y Peeta me toma de la mano y me da un apretón mientras ve por la ventana como nos vamos acercando cada vez más al Distrito 12.

Aterrizamos en las afueras del distrito, muy cerca del lugar donde solía tomar el sendero que me llevaba al sitio donde solía guardar el arco de mi padre. Peeta y yo nos quedamos contemplando la naturaleza y pude ver, por el gesto de su cara, que estaba tratando de recordar su vida aquí.

- Aquí solía ir a cazar antes de ir a los juegos - digo tomando su mano y sin apartar la mirada del bosque. Veo de reojo como Peeta mira detenidamente el lugar y luego sonríe.

- Lo supuse - responde sonriente - se parece a ti. La naturaleza, la frescura, la paz - volteo hacia él y entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos, acercándome cada vez más y con sutileza, deposito un beso sobre sus labios.

- Gracias por estar aquí - digo cuando me separo y él solo asiente y pasa su brazo sobre mis hombros.

- Siempre estaré ahí - me susurra al oído y con firmeza comenzamos a caminar hacia el distrito.

Tomamos un auto otorgado por el Capitolio para nuestro traslado y veo por la ventanilla como quedo mi hogar luego de los bombardeos. Con nostalgia miro los lugares a los cuales solía ir y que ahora no están; solo escombros quedan como muestra de que alguna vez estuvieron allí. Peeta me toma de la mano y eso es bueno, porque siento su apoyo y no me derrumbo tan fácilmente. Pero cuando pasamos por el que era la zona comercial del distrito, me percato que la fuerza del agarre de Peeta hacia mi se iba debilitando, hasta que me doy cuenta que estamos pasando justo por el lugar donde estaba la panadería de su familia. Todos sus recuerdos deben estar a flor de piel, por lo que opto por tomarlo con fuerza, haciendo que voltee hacia mi.

- Estoy contigo. Ellos estarán felices de verte bien - estoy segura que sus dos hermanos y su madre no se salvaron; solo queda su padre y él mismo decidió no salir del 13 hasta que se sintiera con el ánimo suficiente para volver aquí.

Cuando por fin dejamos atrás los restos del distrito, el cual por ahora se encuentra en ruinas, aunque pude ver como ya personal ha sido enviado para reconstruir. Llegamos a al vecindario de los vencedores, donde casas intactas y con hermosas fachadas y jardines delanteros nos esperan.

Como dijo Plutarch, la casa de Peeta y que se convirtió en la mía también; está como si no hubiera sucedido nada. Los cuadros en la pared están colocados como los recuerdo haberlos vistos antes de a los segundos juegos. Los recipientes de cocina, las cortinas de las ventanas, las alfombras, todo, absolutamente todo se mantiene intacto y limpio.

- Bueno chicos, creo que será mejor dejarlos - hasta ahora no recordaba que Plutarch estaba con nosotros.

- Gracias Plutarch, por todo lo que has hecho - como siempre Peeta tiene las palabras.

- Descuiden, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ustedes. Ténganlo presente - nos guiña un ojo y se dispone a salir de la casa, pero de inmediato se regresa y le tiende a Peeta una pequeña tarjeta - aquí está mi número telefónico por si me necesitan. Por favor tienen que hablar con el doctor Aurelius porque él mantiene sus casos y necesita saber sus avances - voltea hacia mi - sobre todo tu Katniss, ya que tus nervios se han visto perjudicados - y es cierto. Desde que salí de la arena del Vasallaje, ya mis nervios no se controlan bien y una parte contribuye a lo recientemente vivido con Prim.

- Muchas gracias Plutarch - digo con toda sinceridad.

- No hay de que mi querida Katniss. Tu caso es peculiar y por lo tanto, lastimosamente para ustedes; vendrán dos agentes de la paz cada dos semanas para verificar tu estado - ¿qué? Bueno, es lo justo, sabiendo que estoy en un supuesto "arresto domiciliario" - también tendrán que hablar con el doctor Aurelius, debido a que él fue encargado como su médico de cabecera y por lo tanto, tendrá el deber de seguir sus casos - odio ser vigilada y ahora tendré que estarlo mucho más.

- Descuida, cumpliremos con todo - responde Peeta y los dos se dan un apretón de manos.

- Fue un gusto trabajar con ustedes y ya saben, para cualquier cosa pueden llamar y yo estaré al pendiente - se voltea hacia mi y me da un ligero abrazo - me alegra saber que tu hermanita se está recuperando - dice y sonríe - dale mis saludos.

- Con gusto - respondo y veo como Plutarch se sube al auto y este últimamente se aleja cada vez más.

Ahora estamos solos y esta vez sí puedo decir que me siento tranquila. Aunque las cosas tengan que volver a crecer, no importa, las amenazas han desaparecido y desde este momento puedo decir que estoy feliz. No me interesa mi estado de arresto, con tal, tal vez ni se acuerden mi luego. Ahora estoy junto con Peeta y eso es importante para mi. Me querida hermana tuvo que quedarse por dos semanas en el Capitolio para que terminaran de realizar algunos exámenes y así poder permitirle el viaje largo desde el Capitolio hasta el distrito.

Lo único que me desconcierta es el estado de Haymitch y me duele saber que está conmigo y con Peeta en este momento.

- Tranquila, las cosas mejorarán en lo que menos te lo esperes - Peeta me susurra al oído y me doy cuenta que ya sabe cómo me siento, sin haberle dicho nada, él ya lo intuye y eso me hace sentir más segura.

Unas horas más tarde, Peeta decide preparar algo para cenar y nos sorprendimos al ver como nuestra cocina se encuentra surtida de alimentos. Las alacenas llenas y el refrigerador repleto con todo lo necesario para mantener bien nutridas a dos personas alejados por un rato, aunque eso no me impedirá salir he ir al bosque en ciertos momentos para distraerme.

Ahora me encuentro sentada en el sofá frente a la chimenea y veo como las brasas consumen los pedazos de leña, y ese olor me hace sentir en casa de nuevo. Pero de inmediato siento como otro calor me arropa y no es precisamente el proveniente de la chimenea.

Peeta reparte pequeños besos por mi cuello y los rizos dorados de su cabello me hacen cosquillas a la vez. Cierro los ojos disfrutando del momento y una corriente eléctrica recorre todas mis terminaciones nerviosas. Hasta que decido girar mi cabeza y así posar mis labios sobre los suyos. Lo beso de una manera suave, pero igualmente apasionada. Tomo sus rizos con mi mano derecha y busco más estar cerca de él, por lo que me coloco frente a él y paso mis brazos alrededor del su cuello. Nuestras lenguas bailan a un ritmo acompasado y me permito sentirme querida por él. Lo amo y mucho, más de lo que alguna vez creí pensar. Pero mi cuerpo pide más y luego de separarnos para tomar bocanadas de aire, regresamos a nuestra labor y esta vez puedo sentir la necesidad de él igual que la mía. El espaldar del sofá está de por medio, por lo que opto por arrodillarme sobre el asiento del sofá y así quedar justo frente a él. Peeta me toma de la cintura y me atrae más al espaldar y yo poco a poco voy acariciando temerosamente su pecho, el cual es firme y también me deleito con el latir rápido de su corazón, lo cual me encanta. Pero yo sigo queriendo más y no sé por qué se despertó esa necesidad de tenerlo así tan cerca mi, por lo que voy desabotonando su camisa y él tímidamente me acaricia la espalda, introduciendo sus manos por dentro de mi camiseta. Los vellos de mi nuca se erizan y me siento feliz; demasiado para ser precisa. Y cuando ya siento sus manos sobre mi brasier, escucho el sonido de la alarma del horno que indica que la lasaña ya está lista.

¿Por qué siempre tienen que interrumpirnos? Pero pensándolo bien ¿estaba yo lista para dar ese paso? ¿Estaré yo verdaderamente preparada para entregarme completamente a él? Estuvimos a punto de llegar a hacer algo importante y que quizás ahora no sea el momento.

Entonces ¿por qué me enojo al ver como Peeta se retira sonrojado a la cocina? ¿Por qué mi corazón late fuerte al ver su pecho desnudo y al recordar cada beso en mis labios y en mi cuello? Debo sacudir mi cabeza muchas veces para concentrarme.

- Te amo mi preciosa - me dice cuando me sirve el plato sobre el mesón de la cocina y yo no sé qué responderle, como siempre me sucede. Así que opto por besarlo y así darle a entender que siento lo mismo por él. Para mi suerte lo toma como respuesta y me corresponde, pero soy yo esta vez quien termina el beso y me concentro en mi cena. ¿será que algún día podré decirle abiertamente como él lo hace, lo mucho que lo amo? - ¡Vamos Katniss debes hacerlo! - estúpida conciencia.

Esa noche, yo lo espero acostada en la cama y luego de que va y apaga la luz de la habitación; se acomoda junto a mi y me atrae a su pecho como muchas veces hizo en nuestra gira de la victoria. Esos momentos siempre los tendré presentes.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - pregunta al cabo de unos minutos.

- Bien… muy bien mejor dicho - deposito un beso en su mentón y sonrío. ¿Desde cuándo soy tan cariñosa? - ¿y tú?

- Mejor que nunca - esta vez él me besa la frente y me atrae más él - nuestras vidas han dado un giro de 360 grados y, pues tal vez sea mejor así - su tono me desconcierta y me separo un poco para verlo a la cara. Solo el reflejo de las luces del exterior lo iluminan, permitiendo ver sus hermosas y largas pestañas.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunto ya muy curiosa.

- A que quizás nuestro destino era este, el haber tenido que atravesar todas estas barbaridades para luego poder estar juntos… ¿Me entiendes? - frunzo el ceño ante su afirmación - otros hubieran desertado al principio, pero nosotros no - veo como sonríe y me parece algo absurdo pero coherente.

- Quien te escuchara ajeno a lo que sabemos, diría que estás completamente loco - río y luego él hace lo mismo.

- Pues yo estoy loco por ti - seso mi risa y me quedo paralizada otra vez

¿Cuándo será el bendito día en que yo pueda decirle algo así sin rodeos? ¡Demonios! Por lo que nuevamente recurro a besarlo y esta vez menos apasionado que antes, aunque poco a poco se va intensificando y ahora soy yo quien recorre su espalda suavemente y lo atraigo a mi. Mis ganas de él aumentan, pero tengo que parar, aun no estoy lista y por lo visto, Peeta entiende y termina el beso, dándome unos pequeños por toda mi cara hasta terminar en mi frente.

- Quisiera congelar este momento, justo aquí, justo ahora, y vivir en el para siempre - susurra a mi oído y yo me estremezco.

- ¿Siempre? - pregunto sonriente.

- Siempre - responde y deposita un beso sobre mis labios, para luego abrazarme y con su calor, permitirme viajar en un sueño profundo lleno de paz.

_**Pov Haymitch**_

Miro el techo de la celda y maldigo el día en que decidí ayudar a Coin. Pero después sonrío al recordar su cuerpo inerte en el suelo, desangrándose hasta morir. Ahora mi imagen debe ser la de un psicópata, pero sinceramente no me importa, ya hice lo que tenía que hacer y mis chicos están en casa de nuevo.

Plutarch ha sido muy gentil en ayudarme y en informarme los movimientos que han hecho Katniss y Peeta, quienes ahora deben estar en el Distrito 12, felices en su hogar. Eso era justamente lo que quería para ellos. Felicidad.

- Gracias compañero - escucho la voz de Pluatrch acercarse, pero no tengo ánimos de levantarme - ¡Ey amigo! Quita esa cara.

- Es la única que tengo. Si quieres ver otra, espera a que nazca de nuevo - respondo y deseo que se marche, ese tono alegre me marea.

- Pues entonces es una lástima - comenta luego de reírse a carcajadas ¿Ya había dicho lo tormentoso que podía llegar a ser?

- Ya deja los rodeos Plutarch, él es un sujeto que no entiende las indirectas - abro los ojos con asombro y me reincorporo en la cama - hola Haymitch.

- ¿Effie? ¿Qué… qué diablos haces aquí? ¿No está contra tu naturaleza estos lugares? - lo que me faltaba, ahora la estirada me visita ¡Genial! Espero que se note el sarcasmo.

- Muy gracioso, pero deberías felicitarme y agradecerme por el esfuerzo - me recuesto de nuevo en la cama y cuento hasta diez deseando que se marchen - eres libre Haymitch, ya puedes salir de esta… posilga - abro los ojos de nuevo y repito sus palabras en mi cabeza.

- ¿Qué has dicho? - pregunto lentamente mientras me acerco a ellos.

- Lo que escuchaste amigo. Estás libre, pero… - siempre esa palabra fastidiando todo - deberás presentarte unas tres veces a la corte para unas sesiones - Plutarch dice con indiferencia - pero de ahí en adelante nada especial - sonríe y le hace una señal al agente de la paz detrás de él.

- ¿Qué te parece Haymitch? - pregunta la estirada.

- ¿Es mi imaginación o ustedes me están tomando el pelo? - es lo único que se viene a la mente y de verdad que no estoy entendiendo. ¡Asesiné a la presidenta! ¿acaso eso no es grave?

- Deja de decir tonterías y agradece que mucho hemos hecho por ti últimamente…

- Espera - interrumpo a Plutarch con su discurso - ¿has dicho, hemos? - señalo a Effie y ella algo ofendida se cruza de brazos y se gira hacia el lado contrario a mi.

- Quieras o no Abernathy, vas a salir de aquí, así que mejor será que muevas tu… tus piernas y salgas antes de que mande a que te encierren de por vida - río por lo bajo por el comentario de ella y disfruto al verla enojada… esperen ¿he dicho…? Maldición.

- Puede salir señor - el agente de la paz abre la celda y con una sonrisa, PLutarch me da un abrazo y me guía hacia la salida.

- Podrás regresar al 12, pero estarás igual que Katniss. No podrás salir de allí por un buen rato, solamente para las sesiones de la corte aquí en el Capitolio ¿de acuerdo?

- Si como sea, solo quiero salir de aquí - respondo con indiferencia y por fin puedo sentir la paz en este ambiente.

Para mi sorpresa hay mucha gente en la estación de trenes; todos despidiéndose de mi como alguna vez sucedió cuando me coronaron vencedor de los juegos. Effie está sentada en un rincón del vagón; la verdad no sé qué hizo para que la enviaran al doce también ¿será esa mi sentencia? ¿Soportarla más de la cuenta? Sea lo que sea, preferiría mil veces aguantar la actitud odiosa y sarcástica de Katniss durante doce horas.

- Deberías agradecerles - escucho que comenta - varios de ellos te apoyaron mientras estabas en los juicios - volteo hacia la ventana y miro las caras de esas personas que se despiden de mi. La gente de esta ciudad han cambiado estos dos meses que he estado en prisión en el Capitolio. Quizás Effie tenga razón; ella ha cambiado, yo he cambiado, todos lo hemos hecho.

Por ahora solo me concentro en pensar en mi futuro, ese que pensé que sería incierto y que, en este momento sigo pensando igual pero con la diferencia de que hay una razón para seguir viviendo. Algo bueno me depara y puede que mi regreso al Distrito 12 tenga sentido.

Solo quiero tratar de remendar una parte de mi pasado, vivir el presente y pensar en mi futuro. Miro de nuevo a la ventana y me despido de esas personas mientras que el tren comienza a moverse, alejándose de la estación.

_**Pov Katniss**_

Dos meses han pasado desde que regresé junto con Peeta a nuestra casa en el 12. Mi hermana Prim ya está con nosotros; justamente regresó ayer del Capitolio de una de sus consultas mensuales que de ahora en adelante tendrá hasta que los médicos dicten que está sana completamente.

Peeta y yo hemos ayudado a reconstruir el distrito, pero sobre todo la panadería de la familia de Peeta. El señor Frederick regresó unas semanas después de nuestra estadía en la casa, y desde ese momento quiso comenzar con la reconstrucción, la cual ya está por terminar y todo es gracias al apoyo que nos han brindado varios de los habitantes antiguos del distrito que han vuelto para empezar una vida nueva.

Paylor, quien fue dirigente del movimiento en el Distrito 8, ahora es nuestra presidenta y una de sus proclamaciones fue que cada distrito tiene libre comunicación, las vías ferroviarias serán de importante conexión con cada rincón del país y ciertamente eso es muy bueno.

Los cambios se sienten y se ven. Eso me hace sentir tranquila y en paz.

- Mira Katniss, te faltó describirlo más - Prim me señala el escrito que llevo sobre Cinna. Decidí hacer un libro, como los que solía hacer mi padre con las plantas, pero con la diferencia de que yo escogí describir a cada personaje que estuvo presente en estos últimos dos años y que han marcado un antes y un después en mi vida. Peeta me ayuda con los dibujos y ahora Prim ha querido aportar algo de su nuevo talento como pintora, cosa que Peeta le ha enseñado arduamente.

- Gracias, se me había olvidado - tomo la hoja donde está el nombre de Cinna en la parte superior y me pongo a pensar en cómo comenzar una mejor descripción. Pero el sonido del repique del teléfono me sobresalta.

- Yo voy - Prim se levanta y corre hacia el teléfono que está en la cocina.

Comienzo a escribir sobre Cinna cuando Prim se acerca a mi con otro semblante.

- ¿Qué sucede? - ella me tiende el teléfono y hace una mueca.

- Es para ti - solo dice y cuando tomo la bocina, ella se retira de la habitación. La miro extrañada y me llevo el teléfono a la oreja sin quitarle la vista a la puerta por donde mi hermana acaba de salir.

- ¿Hola? - contesto y me sorprendo al escuchar la voz que viene del otro lado.

- Hola Katniss - es Gale, después de dos meses sin vernos, ha vuelto a tener contacto conmigo, pero yo no sé qué decir.

- ¿Gale? ¿Dónde estás? - pregunto insistente y miro de nuevo hacia la puerta para cerciorarme que no hay nadie.

- Estoy en el Distrito 2, me ofrecieron trabajo aquí y… bueno, por eso no he podido ir a visitarte - no lo veo desde esa vez que fallé mi tiro hacia Coin. En ese momento pensé que se había olvidado de mi.

- Pensé que no volvería a verte o… bueno, en este caso escucharte - espero unos segundos largos antes de que él conteste.

- Lo siento, pero debo decir en mi defensa que si hice algo por ti y eso casi me cuesta, pero no me arrepiento - me quedo callada sin saber que decir - pero tranquila, ya sabes que no estoy en ese plan - ríe con ganas y por primera vez, después de lo sucedido entre nosotros, me siento tranquila y a gusto, como lo hacía en su presencia cuando éramos niños.

- Es bueno saberlo - respondo y sigo escuchando su risa.

- Estoy feliz de que ahora puedas estar a gusto contigo misma y… que Peeta esté a tu lado - abro los ojos con asombro y me quedo muda al escuchar esto - él es el indicado para ti y yo me di cuenta tarde, pero ahora me da gusto saber que estás en paz - sonrío involuntariamente y de nuevo siento esa calidez que tantas veces él como amigo me daba.

- Gracias… muchas gracias Gale, por todo - respondo con sinceridad.

- No tienes por qué agradecer Katniss - sonrío de nuevo y escucho unas voces provenientes de la sala.

- Esto es una locura - la voz alegre de Peeta me da curiosidad y poco a poco me voy acercando a la puerta de entrada, hasta que la persona allí presente hace que la sorpresa se apodere de mi.

- ¿Kat estás ahí? - Gale me llama, pero yo solo tengo ojos para el acompañante de Peeta.

- No puede ser - digo sin aliento y Peeta me rodea la cintura; aparto el teléfono a un lado y una sonrisa alegre se va formando en mi rostro cuando vuelvo a escuchar esa voz.

- Hola preciosa - de inmediato y sin pensarlo, corro hacia él y lo rodeo con mis brazos.

- ¡Haymicth has vuelto! - digo con alegría mientras él me corresponde el abrazo a gusto.

* * *

**Haymitch ya está de regreso al Distrito 12 y Katniss y Peeta podrán estar junto a él por mucho más tiempo ;) También es bueno saber que Gale ya apoye la relación entre Katniss y Peeta, por lo que es un peso que ella ya se pudo quitar de encima :)**

**Debo decir que ya queda un solo capitulo y estoy triste por dejar de escribir este fic, pero me emociona saber que ha gustado y espero que puedan disfrutar el capitulo final, el cual estará cargado de sorpresas!**

**Gracias por los comentarios! Será hasta el capitulo final ;) Besos.**

_**vane-.-16:**_ Si! Dio muchos giros la historia y eso era lo que tenía pensado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás quería que Haymitch resaltar porque él es un gran hombre y ha sabido demostrar su cariño (a su manera) hacia Katniss y Peeta. El tan solo hecho de que haya asesinado a Coin es una muestra del compromiso que tiene de alcanzar la justicia y de vengar lo malo que le ha sucedido, tanto a él como a Katniss ¿Quién no quisiera tenerlo como mentor? :D Ahora si que ella y Peeta tendrán mucho por el que recorrer y superar, pero se les va a hacer mucho más fácil porque están juntos, como debería ser! Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que el capitulo final te guste igual o hasta más ;) Un abrazo.

_**CataD'Mellark:**_ Pues la verdad me da tristeza terminar el fic, pero como dicen cada historia tiene su final pero descuida que si tengo pensado escribir otros fics y estoy ansiosa por publicarlos, solo que tendré que esperar a terminar el semestre para tener más tiempo (lo termino la semana que viene por cierto xD). De hecho, tengo un mini fic de un capitulo que pienso publicarlo hoy, se llama "Odio decirlo… pero se lo debo" es contado por Gale y está ambientado en el momento en que Katniss y Peeta están en los 74° Juegos del Hambre. Espero que lo puedas leer Gracias por comentar siempre y espero que el último capi sea de tu agrado. Besos.

_**Tonks Lunatica:**_ GRACIAS! :D pues la verdad es que no lo sé jajaja se me vienen de repente . Cuando leí los libros me hice muchas preguntas acerca de que si no hubiera pasado esto o aquello ¿qué ocurriría? Y cosas así… la mayoría son ideas locas y trato de maquillarlas para que no se noten jajaja ciertamente me está gustando mucho escribir y espero poder seguir publicando historias! Gracias por tu review y espero que te guste el capitulo final ;) Muchos saludos!


	42. Siempre

**Capitulo 42**

"**Siempre"**

- Espera ¿ayudaste a Haymitch? - pregunto escéptica mientras veo como Haymitch y Peeta ríen a carcajadas.

- ¿Por qué todos lo preguntan así? - Effie nos mira con enojo y yo tengo que taparme la boca para evitar reír como lo hacen esos dos.

- Disculpa Effie, es que… bueno, todos sabemos que nunca le has tenido… eh ¿cómo se dice? ¿cuidado? - callo de inmediato para no provocar que ella me siga viendo con mirada asesina.

- Pensé que era una broma y todavía lo sigo pensando - Haymitch se relaja un poco y toma un sorbo del té que le preparé, lo cual es sorprendente, ya que lo aceptó sin reclamos.

- ¿Cómo fue eso Effie? - esta vez es Peeta quién pregunta, al cabo que sostiene mi mano.

- Bueno, la situación no fue sencilla, pero…

_**Flashback**_

Effie entra a media sesión en donde se está deliberando el destino de Haymitch tras haber asesinado a Alma Coin.

- Disculpe señora, pero esas no son maneras de entrar a un recinto - reprocha el juez.

- Discúlpeme su señoría. En primer lugar el señora está de más - responde tajante - y en segundo lugar, traigo pruebas que seguro le serán de interés - se acerca y le tiende un sobre. Effie mira con suspicacia, mientras los murmullos se alzan en la sala.

- ¡Silencio! - exige el juez - ¿de dónde obtuvo esto? - pregunta mostrándole el sobre.

- Tengo mis contactos. Solo puedo decir eso - Effie responde con suficiencia y se cruza de brazos - además… lo que importa es el pecado… no el pecador - todos los presentes quedan viendo la escena algo escépticos y con la duda en sus cabezas ¿por qué ella querrá ayudarlo?

Plutarch la mira sentado desde su asiento y le hace señas con la mirada para que se acerque. Ella lo mira de reojo y finge ignorarlo.

- De acuerdo, lo leeré - dice el juez y éste toma sus lentes para leer - veremos que podemos sacar de esto - los murmullos siguen, pero en menor intensidad.

- ¡Effie! - ella voltea hacia Plutarch y refunfuñando, camina hacia él - ¿me puedes decir qué es todo esto? - pregunta en murmullos y mirando hacia todos lados.

- Lo que dije Plutarch ¿quieres ayuda o no?

- ¿De dónde sacaste esa información? - pregunta y se aprieta el puente de su nariz.

- Solo puedo decir que ese documento le salvará el… bueno, ese ser podrá salir libre y regresar al 12 ¿entendido? - responde ella con indiferencia, mientras le da la espalda a Plutarch.

- Sea lo que sea, esto me parece muy raro… de ti - escucha su risa y ella aprieta con fuerza sus puños.

- Piensa lo que quieras, yo solo hago lo que me parece justo ¿o no? - lo acribilla con la mirada y luego se voltea de nuevo hacia el estrado del consejo.

Luego de pasar unos minutos muy largos, el juez comienza a hablar algo sorprendido.

- ¿Y bien su señoría? - pregunta Effie acercándose al estrado.

- Estos documentos son valiosos y nos da curiosidad saber su procedencia ¿si me permite? - todos la ven atentos, pero se inmutó de ello y niega con la cabeza.

- Lo siento, puede conformarse con saber que Haymitch Abernathy ha sido el que nos libró de una época similar a la ya existente ¿es que no lo ven? - alza la voz, para sorpresa de muchos por cierto - ese documento, para quienes estén ajenos a lo escrito; explica los planes que ella quería realizar y entre ellas fue el regreso de los Juegos del Hambre, pero esta vez con los niños del Capitolio - va recorriendo con la mirada cada cara de los allí presentes - el Distrito 13 estaba creando la manera de tomar el gobierno desde mucho antes, fabricando armas y bombas nucleares que muy fácilmente podían acabar con la poca vida que queda en esta parte del mundo. Claro, si es que en realidad seamos los únicos del planeta Tierra - dice ya algo alterada - Katniss Everdeen ha sido una de las pocas personas en darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de Coin.

- ¿Y cómo usted sabe todo eso si estuvo detenida? - pregunta uno de los de la corte.

- Bueno… - ríe por lo bajo y mira de reojo hacia la fila de agentes de la paz que custodian el lugar - podría decir que ciertas… personas - los examina detenidamente y luego los mira con enojo - tienden a soltar más de la cuenta - puede sentir las múltiples miradas sobre ella, pero sigue sin inmutarse - cuando fui rescatada, habían ciertos momentos instructivos por parte de… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿personas poco prudentes?

- Su señoría, a mi me consta, siendo uno de los que trabajó junto a ella; pude sentir que algo no andaba muy bien. Los misterios en las juntas con los superiores del 13. Todo - habla Plutarch, mientras se acerca a Effie.

- Aquí dice que tenían un plan de… ¿esto…? - el juez lee con asombro el contenido del sobre y todos esperan atentos - señores, solito una audiencia privada con el consejo. Por favor pueden retirarse los demás. Señorita Trinket, usted y el señor Heavensbee me esperarán afuera - ellos dos se miran a las caras y con una sonrisa de suficiencia, salen de la sala.

_**Fin del flashback**_

Me imagino la escena y pienso detenidamente en todo lo que Effie nos está relatando.

- ¿Quieres decir que Coin mantenía en secreto las exploraciones de posibles pozos de combustible fósil? - la pregunta de Peeta me trae a la realidad de nuevo y miro como ella asiente y toma un sorbo de su té - ¿por qué haría algo así? ¿qué ganancia tendría?

- ¿Invertir con economistas privados? ¿quedarse con las ganancias? No sé Peeta. Estaba loca - contesta Haymitch, mordiendo luego una de las galletas que Peeta horneó.

- Así es. La economía de Panem iba a estar envuelta en muchas marañas con ese gobierno que quería Coin - toma otro sorbo Effie - sin hablar de las barbaridades que los nuevos juegos traerían.

- Cuarenta y ocho tributos en una arena - dice Haymitch en susurros y con mirada ausente.

- Todos desprotegidos, sin entrenamiento ni conocimientos de supervivencia - dice Effie en tono melancólico - sin duda este señor nos salvó de una tragedia - comenta con indiferencia y toma otro sorbo del té.

- Siempre a la orden - responde Haymitch y trata de ocultar una risa. ¿Seré yo, o esto es raro?

- Creo que mejor cambiamos de tema y celebramos porque Haymitch está de vuelta con nosotros - siempre mi Peeta alivianando el ambiente.

- Si, ahora me tendrán para rato y los estaré vigilando ¿me entendieron? Nada de arrumacos frente a mi. Tienden a marearme y solo hemos estado justos hoy por dos horas - el comentario de Haymithc nos hace reír a todos y hasta Prim se unió a nuestras bromas. Todos juntos y con la esperanza de volver a nacer. De vivir una nueva y prometedora vida.

Cuatro meses han pasado y las cosas van mejorando notoriamente. Gracias a una idea de Finnick, mi Peeta ha podido recordar mucho más. Con solo preguntar real o no real luego de visualizar imágenes dudosas sobre su pasado; con mi ayuda y mis respuestas, ha logrado borrar muchos de esos falsos momentos que Allyson quiso que él creyera. Pero para mi suerte, ya Peeta ha vuelto a ser el mismo chico cariñoso, amigable y comprensivo, igual como lo conocí.

También la vida de los que estuvieron junto a mi en los momentos difíciles, ha dado un giro de 360 grados. Finnick y Annie se casaron ya hace un mes; su boda fue en el Distrito 4 y fue muy hermosa, con pocos invitados, pero los necesarios para hacer del momento uno más ameno y cálido.

Johanna ha vuelto a su distrito y pudo encontrarse con quién fue su amigo de infancia, Alberto creo que se llama; y han decidido vivir juntos. Hasta el sol de hoy sigo diciendo que terminarán juntos, aunque me gane muchos insultos por parte de ella.

Y mi amigo de caza, quién me acompañó en momentos difíciles en nuestra infancia, ahora vive felizmente en el Distrito 2 con su familia y con una muy sorprendente compañía. Mi amiga, Madge, ha conseguido trabajo allá y ya puedo estar tranquila, ya que no está sola. Según las cartas que ella me envía, su relación con Gale va mejorando y puede que pronto lleguen a algo más que una relación solamente profesional.

Todo está mejorando y Panem también. El gobierno de Paylor ha dado muchas expectativas y todos los distritos lo podemos ver. Mi querido Distrito 12 se ha levantado de las cenizas y jurado de no volver a caer. Ahora la nueva ocupación, la fabricación de medicamentos y preparación en el ámbito de la salud, ha dado mucho de qué hablar y podría decir que a los pasos en que nos dirigimos, podríamos llegar a convertirnos en importantes como los son los cuatro primeros distritos.

Veo como cada cosa va tomando su lugar y me alegro de poder compartir estos momentos con mi familia. Mi patito ya ha mejorado notoriamente y su presencia me da fuerzas para continuar. Mi madre tiene un puesto en la nueva fábrica de medicamentos y le va muy bien, al igual que a Peeta y su padre, quienes están satisfechos con el trabajo realizado en su panadería, la cual ya planean llevar a las afueras del distrito.

- Katniss ¿puedes quedarte tranquila? - mi madre me reclama, haciéndome mirar al frente.

- Como va, creo que le terminará dando un infarto - la risa de Prim se escucha en toda la habitación, seguida de la de Cinna.

- Ríanse, disfruten el momento - respondo con sarcasmo y acribillo al espejo con la mirada.

- Quedarás hermosa y Peeta se pondrá muy emocionado al verte - veo mi reflejo y no me reconozco. He dejado la imagen de una chiquilla asustadiza y solitaria atrás, para darle espacio a una mujer que cada día se vuelve más fuerte, a pesar de lo vivido anteriormente.

Hoy esta mujer reforzará su unión con el ser que tanto ha amado y que tarde, muy tarde fue que se me dio cuenta de que era el indicado para ella; para mi. Hoy esta mujer se entregará para siempre a él y no me importará ya nada del pasado; el presente es lo que realmente me importa y espero que esta ceremonia del Tueste, tan especial en mi distrito, pueda unirme mucho más a él, a mi chico del pan, a mi diente de león en la primavera.

- Ya estás lista. Mírate al espejo - Cinna me dirige hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo que está en el corredor del segundo piso de la casa y me sorprendo al ver a esa misma mujer de hace un rato, pero con la diferencia de que ahora toda su cara ilumina lo demás. Su vestido blanco, corto de pequeños encajes florales, hacen de ella una mujer sencilla, pero a la vez hermosa. Estoy anonadada del cambio que he tenido estos últimos meses que sin duda han marcado un antes y un después en mi vida.

- Gracias Cinna, de nuevo - él me niega con la cabeza y me abraza fuertemente.

- No tienes que agradecer nada Katniss. Siempre estaré para ti - me besa la mejilla y me toma de la mano.

- Ya es hora - nos avisa mi madre y con una sonrisa, repetimos lo que hace ya un año hicimos: caminar hacia donde está mi destino.

Esta vez, la ceremonia es más íntima. El Tueste es algo que se acostumbra en el Distrito 12, donde las parejas hacen un ritual en donde juran estar juntos, en donde el fuego marca un sello que consume y hace fuertes las promesas que cada uno realiza. El pan y el vino, son muestras que bendecirán a los seres que por medio de esta ceremonia decidan unirse. Estoy nerviosa porque esto es algo muy importante para quienes lo conocen. Mi hermana y yo solíamos jugar con ello, pero en ese entonces no sabíamos el verdadero significado.

Bajamos las escaleras y veo a los pocos, pero suficientes invitados; todos ellos sonrientes y eso me da seguridad. Pero luego veo en el fondo a Peeta, mi Peeta; esperándome con esa sonrisa característica que me hace sentir plena y amada.

Cinna me deja junto a él y los dos nos miramos a los ojos y es como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacemos. Sonrío de felicidad y nerviosismo, pero no tengo tiempo para dudas, porque de inmediato entrelazamos nuestras manos y nos arrodillamos en el pequeño sitio en donde juraremos estar juntos para toda la vida.

- ¿Lista? - pregunta en susurros y yo sonriente asiento y tomo con mis manos temblorosas la copa de vino que tengo a mi lado. Respiro profundo y cierro los ojos para concentrarme en las palabras que estaba formando esta mañana, pero que inútilmente ya se me han olvidado.

Siento paz en el ambiente y para mi buena suerte, es Peeta quien decide hablar primero.

- Katniss Everdeen, hoy te prometo, más bien te juro amarte y serte fiel, cuidarte y no dejarte caer. Juro que siempre estaré a tu lado, velando tus sueños y protegiéndote de las malas pesadillas. Te prometo mi confianza y mi valor para poder sobrellevar juntos lo que nos depare el futuro - toma fuertemente su copa y se acerca más a mi - porque tú eres ese rayo de luz que me acompaña, que me hace fuerte e inmune a cualquier daño. Me haces sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo al saber que podré ver esa hermosa sonrisa que se forma en tu rostro al despertar, y que me arropa con su calidez en todo momento. Porque tú eres la luz que ilumina mi camino.

Me quedo paralizada y sin saber que decir. Las palabras de Peeta me hicieron temblar de la emoción y varias lágrimas ya se están formando en mis ojos. No sé que decir, por lo que vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y sorprendentemente, veo la imagen de mi padre sonriéndome y una pequeña luz que me envuelve y me hace sentir un calor lleno de amor y confianza. Sonrío por ello y abro los ojos, suspiro y comienzo a hablar con la mayor sinceridad.

- Peeta Mellark, hoy te juro amarte y estar siempre a tu lado. A respetarte y a seguirte a cualquier lado, porque tú eres mi soporte para seguir adelante y no dejarme caer. Eres la persona más especial que pude haber conocido y bendigo siempre el momento en que decidiste pertenecerme a mi. Te juro que nunca nos separaremos, siempre estarán mis brazos para tu consuelo y amor. Me entrego completamente a ti, mi diente de león en la primavera; porque fuiste tú que me dio la esperanza de salir a flote en mis momentos más difíciles, y hoy, estando aquí frente a ti, te doy las gracias por ser como eres y estar para mi en todo momento. Te prometo ser felices hoy, mañana y siempre.

Sonrío muy satisfecha por el resultado de mis palabras, ya que él no deja de sonreír y el sonrojo en sus mejillas le da una imagen tierna que derretiría a cualquiera.

Alzamos nuestras copas y entrelazamos nuestros brazos, tomando un sorbo del vino, para luego tomar el pan que recién se ha horneado, y con mis manos temblorosas aun, pico un pedazo y lo coloco en una pequeña bandeja. Mi madre y el padre de Peeta nos colocan un collar característico de la ceremonia, el cual nos envuelve a los dos y con cuidado llevamos la bandeja a la chimenea; nos miramos a los ojos y decimos al unísono.

- Hasta el final de nuestras vidas - y colocamos a toscar el pan bañado en vino.

Peeta me acuna la cara y junta sus labios con los míos, fundiéndonos en un beso cargado de todo lo que sentimos - te amo - decimos y nos volvemos a besar. Los aplausos llenan el lugar y unos pocos minutos después sacamos la bandeja de la chimenea y repartimos pequeños pedazos de pan a los presentes, lo cual significa que son testigos y fieles partícipes de esta unión, la cual ahora si será para siempre.

- Bueno hermano, ahora si que estarás amarrado de por vida - Finnick bromea con Peeta y le un empujón amistoso.

- Mira quién habla - Peeta le responde en el mismo tono juguetón mientras ve a Annie, quién se encuentra cómodamente conversando con mi madre.

- Estoy feliz por ustedes - se acerca y nos da un fuerte abrazo - quién los aguanta luego con unos peque…

- ¿Ya estás molestándolos Odair? - Johanna viene de improvisto y le agradezco el que lo haya hecho, porque no quería saber en cómo terminaría esta conversación. Peeta se dio cuenta y procuró enviarle unas miradas a Finnick y al rato él se despidió con una de sus sonrisas, alegando que quería darle un bocado a la comida que había preparado mi madre.

- Descuiden, lo llevarán todo a su tiempo - Johanna le guiña un ojo a Peeta y cuando se va, siento como me da una nalgada, la cual solo reprimo juntando mis labios y maldiciéndola en voz baja. No sé qué fue peor, el remedio o la enfermedad.

La fiesta fue pequeña, íntima como nosotros lo quisimos. Ya a la noche, los invitados se habían marchado, excepto mi madre, Prim y Haymitch, quienes organizaron unas cosas; pero luego nuestro querido y amado mentor (nótese el sarcasmo) hizo un comentario no muy prudente y cuando salió de la casa no dejamos de escuchar sus carcajadas hasta que por fin se perdió en la suya, tal vez a caer ebrio hasta el día siguiente.

- ¿Estás cansada? - me pregunta Peeta cariñosamente al descubrirme bostezando.

- Algo - sonrío tímidamente y de repente él pasa un brazo bajo mis rodillas y me alza, llevándome así escaleras arriba, hasta llegar a nuestra habitación. Cuando entra, cierra la puerta con su pie derecho y luego me recuesta cuidadosamente sobre la cama, me quita los zapatos y él se sienta en el borde de ésta, quitándose la corbata y los zapatos. Yo lo miro mientras lo hace y no oculto una sonrisa. Me encanta tenerlo a mi lado.

Poco a poco me voy acercando y lo rodeo por la espalda, depositando pequeños besos en su cuello. Siento como se tensa al principio, pero luego escucho como suspira y se va relajando al cabo en que voy pasando mis manos por su pecho. Reúno el valor suficiente y voy desabotonando lentamente su camisa, la cual para mi desgracia no quiere ceder. Pero él es listo y con una risita juguetona lo hace por mí y de improvisto se voltea y quedamos frente a frente.

- Tú me amas ¿real o no real? - lo miro a los ojos y me sumerjo en su mar azul; rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y me acerco a él hasta juntar nuestras frentes. Entonces, con toda seguridad le digo.

- Real - y con una sonrisa lo beso con todo el amor que puedo darle. Peeta al instante me responde y lleva sus manos a mi espalda, acariciándola de arriba abajo, hasta coincidir con la cremallera de mi vestido, que con mucha destreza la baja y con sutileza, pero sin dejarme de besar, me va recostando de la cama, quedando luego encima, pero sosteniéndose a los lados para no aplastarme.

Siento sus besos desde mi cuello, pasando por mis brazos, pecho, hasta llegar a mi vientre. Estoy nerviosa y se nota en mis manos, ya que tiemblan sin parar. Él regresa a mis labios y me acaricia la pierna, provocando en mi, miles de cosquillas que van por todo mi cuerpo. Nunca había tenido tanto el deseo de estar con él, como lo estoy ahora. Siento su pecho desnudo y fuerte muy cerca mi y todo mi ser se estremece.

- Eres preciosa - me dice mientras me ve a través de la luz de la luna que se cola en nuestra habitación. Estoy desnuda, pero ciertamente no me da vergüenza estarlo frente a él.

Lo amo más que a nada y esta vez estoy segura de lo que quiero. Quiero estar junto a Peeta Mellark hasta el día de mi muerte.

- Te amo - le susurro entre besos y me entrego completamente a él, sintiéndome la mujer más completa y plena del mundo. Junto a él, junto a mi chico del pan.

Ahora soy completamente suya.

_**12 Años después**_

- ¡Prim date prisa o llegaremos tarde! - me asomo por la escalera y le grito a mi hermana para que me pueda escuchar.

- ¡Ya voy Katniss! - me responde un poco molesta y me permito reírme un poco.

Ya han pasado 12 años desde que llegamos al distrito después de las barbaries vividas. Panem se ha convertido en un país lleno de vida y esplendor. Ahora nuestro distrito es igual de importante que los demás, ya no nos morimos de hambre; más bien la comida sobra y eso se ve en las calles. El gobierno de Paylor ha sido lo mejor que nos haya pasado. Su estrategia de gobernar es algo que, según ella, se implantó hace muchos años atrás, donde la mayoría de los países del planeta estaban regidos por la democracia, cosa que nos permitía a nosotros como ciudadanos escoger nuestros dirigentes y sobre todo, lo que no tuvimos por mucho tiempo; libertad de expresión. Somos libres y vivimos en paz, cosa que nos alegra y como disfrutamos de su gobierno, ya Paylor ha sido reelecta dos veces.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece? - mi hermana baja las escaleras con elegancia mientras modela su hermoso vestido púrpura. Cuando llega finalmente donde estoy yo con mi madre, ella da unos cuantos giros y luego se detiene y posa con gracia.

Mi patito, cada vez la quiero más y estoy muy feliz de estar ahora, aquí junto a ella y entregándole con emoción su toga y su birrete para que luzca en su graduación.

- Ahora si estarás lista - le digo acomodándole la toga y mirándola con alegría.

Mi hermana ya con unos 25 años, se gradúa de médico en la universidad del Distrito 12, donde educan a los futuros médicos de la nación. Este es un privilegio que Paylor consideró y que hasta ahora ha rendido frutos en los jóvenes, inclusive a mi, que ya hace un año que conseguí mi título en botánica, y que estoy ahora ejerciendo aquí en el distrito, en la fábrica de medicamentos que surte al Distrito 12 y que lo hace tan importante para los habitantes del país.

- Vamos, se nos hace tarde - Peeta entra a la casa muy elegante y con una sonrisa de las suyas, va y abraza a Prim.

- Estás hermosa - le dice y la carga.

- Bájame - dice ella riendo y luego él la baja y caminamos juntos hasta el auto.

La ceremonia estuvo hermosa y muchos de nosotros gritamos de emoción al escuchar el nombre de Prim para subir al estrado. Mi patito que ya está grande y está cumpliendo sus sueños, cosa que hace ya 12 años atrás pensé que no sucedería. Ahora la tengo a mi lado y nada ni nadie nos separarán.

Asistieron varios de los que estuvieron con nosotros cuando éramos jóvenes y la celebración se hace amena. Peeta y yo acondicionamos el jardín posterior de nuestra casa para poder ofrecerle un pequeño festín a mi hermana. Finnick y Annie fueron los primeros en llegar ayer, junto a su hijo Alan quien cada vez veo más alto y buenmozo; seguro traerá a muchas niñas rendidas a sus pies, tal como lo dice su padre.

Johanna, quien se ha convertido en gran amiga mía, ha venido desde el Distrito 7 junto con su novio Alberto, quien seguro debe quererla mucho por soportarla en 6 años de noviazgo y que, según sus señas a su mano izquierda, se han comprometido hace poco. Evidentemente ella ha cambiado mucho y se nota… bueno, sigue siendo la misma pesada de siempre, pero… está bien, mejor lo dejo así.

Haymitch es otro que nos sorprendió, ya que luego de suponer, terminó consiguiendo compañía con quien menos lo pensamos, pero que sin duda llegaría a alegrarle la vida. Él y Effie ya llevan tres años de casados y de ese fruto de amor inesperado, tuvieron un hijo ¡si, un hijo! El pequeño Matías a sus dos años es un amor, aunque se ve desde ahorita que será en apariencia igual a su madre, pero en personalidad… bueno, esperemos que no saque tanto de Haymitch.

- ¿Catnip? - volteo rápidamente a mi derecha y allí consigo sorprendentemente a Gale. Ya hace un tiempo que no lo veo y ahora puedo ver como los años han causado cambios en él; más alto, más fornido y sobre todo feliz.

- Gusto en verte por aquí - lo abrazo fuerte y cuando nos separamos, él me despeina juguetonamente, pero cuando le voy a propinar un golpe, unas manos me detienen y un grito ahogado sale de mi garganta - ¡no puede ser!

- ¡Hola Katniss! - Madge me abraza como si su vida dependiera de ello, me quedo sin aire y por fin ella me deja -mira cómo has cambiado - me examina de arriba abajo y luego dirige una mirada juguetona hacia Gale, la cual no paso desapercibida.

- ¿Me perdí de algo? - les pregunto y ella se sonroja de inmediato. Ahí es que lo capto y la sorpresa me embarga - ¡no puede ser! - veo un brillo en su mano izquierda y me quedo sin habla.

- Como te dije Katniss, habían otros… intereses para quedarme en el Distrito 2 - no quiero seguir escuchando porque seguro reiré mucho. Es algo inesperado, ya que desde que nos conocimos, Gale le tuvo un cierto resentimiento a ella, pero ahora que las malas injurias del Capitolio ya no están, entonces podría decir que entre ellos dos si puede haber algo, y por lo que veo, si se pudo.

- Me alegra el que estén juntos y… pues, ya saben… - todavía sigo siendo muy mala con las palabras y Gale lo sabe perfectamente.

- Entiendo Kat - me abraza de nuevo y vuelvo a sentir ese calor, ese aroma a bosque que tanto lo caracterizaba cuando niño, y que ahora por muy loco que parezca; persiste - hice mi vida y estoy feliz de verte bien Katniss - me susurra al oído - puedes contar conmigo en todo ¿de acuerdo? - asiento con la cabeza y el deposita un beso en mi frente - bueno, será mejor que vaya a saludar a los demás - me guiña un ojo y luego le da un beso corto en los labios a Madge, para después caminar a pasos agigantados hacia los demás invitados.

- Que cosas ¿no? - dice ella y el sonrojo no se va de sus mejillas. Pero en ese instante, un fuerte mareo me hace tambalear y sostenerme torpemente del espaldar de una silla. Madge me sostiene asustada y yo solo trato de sonreír para no alarmarla más - ¿te encuentras bien? - me pregunta y me guía hacia una de las sillas.

- Tranquila, estoy bien - pero mi voz no la convence; en cambio se sienta frente a mi y me mira a los ojos, entrecerrando los suyos.

- Tú tienes algo y no me quieres decir ¿no es así? - ¡Sexto sentido! Es lo que tiene esta mujer, al igual que mi madre y Prim - ¿desde cuando estás así? - me muerdo el labio y trato de desviar la mirada.

- Pues… no lo sé… - ella sigue viéndome, y al igual como hizo mi madre, coloca una mano sobre mi vientre, para luego abrir los ojos con asombro.

- Esto… ¿esto es… cierto? - sigue boquiabierta y niego con la cabeza rápidamente y quitando su mano - ¿cómo que no se lo has dicho? - me reprocha y de inmediato recuerdo cuando lo supe.

_**Flashback**_

Me quedé helada, sentada en el piso del baño, tomando fuertemente mis rodillas junto a mi pecho y viendo el aparato sobre la tapa del inodoro. Sigo sin comprender y los golpes en la puerta no ayudan.

- ¡Katniss abre! - mi hermana me grita desde afuera, pero soy incapaz de levantarme e ir a abrirle la puerta - muy bien, la abriré yo - espero unos minutos y la puerta se abre de par en par. Ella junto con mi madre, me examinan y sin aliento les digo:

- Positivo - hablo con lágrimas en los ojos - estoy embarazada.

_**Fin de flashback**_

Madge sigue sorprendida y dirige la mirada de mi hacia Peeta quien está conversando alegremente con su padre y mi madre.

- Debes decirle - me recrimina - y va a ser hoy…

- Descuida, planeaba hacerlo para hoy - ella me mira dudosa y posteriormente sonríe ampliamente, colocando disimuladamente su mano sobre mi vientre.

- Serás la mejor mamá del mundo - y acto seguido me abraza, dejándome sin aliento nuevamente.

- Gracias - respondo con cariño y veo cómo Peeta se acerca a nosotras.

- Hola chicas - saluda a Madge, pero ella se levanta y se aparte de nosotros.

- Hola Peeta - lo saluda y me guiña un ojo - iré a comer algo. Con su permiso - Peeta no le quita la vista de encima hasta que ella se pierde y puedo ver la confusión en su rostro.

- Son ideas mías ¿o esta chica es rara? - sonrío y me levanto de la silla, lo tomo de la mano y lo atraigo a mi.

- ¿Damos una vuelta? - él sin reclamar se va conmigo y finalmente llegamos a un pequeño espacio en la Aldea de los Vencedores, en donde se puede ver al distrito en todo su esplendor, con sus edificios y calles iluminadas.

Nos quedamos viendo las estrellas, tomados de la mano y a lo lejos escucho la música de la fiesta, pero ahora colocaron una canción suave que Peeta aprovecha, levantándose y colocándose frente a mi.

- ¿Me concedería esta pieza? - dice en tono un tanto seductor y yo acepto sin reclamos.

- Después no quiero quejas por los pisotones - río y me dejo guiar por él.

Este es el momento preciso y debo decirle. Ya a mis 29 años sigo siendo la misma chiquilla que no sabe cómo controlarse al fundirme en su mirada.

- ¿Sucede algo preciosa? - ¡otro con sexto sentido!

- Peeta… eh… - y me calla con un beso, el cual correspondo enseguida.

- Dime, siento que estás algo nerviosa - seguimos bailando, dando vueltas y trato de respirar con normalidad, pero mi nerviosismo me lo impide. Hasta que miro al cielo y cierro los ojos como muchas veces hago cuando estoy nerviosa; veo la imagen de mi padre, sonriéndome con cariño y así me armo de valor.

- Sabes que te amo y que quiero estar contigo siempre - el me da un corto beso y me abraza más junto a él.

- Y así será - dice juntando su frente con la mía.

- Entonces… bueno - respiro profundo - tal vez debamos compartir el tiempo con otros - él me separa un poco y me mira confuso.

- ¿A qué te refieres preciosa? - me muerdo el labio y con mi mano temblorosa, tomo una suya y lentamente la llevo hacia mi vientre. Él me mira expectante y cuando poso su mano sobre mi, abre los ojos con sorpresa.

- Mejor lo averiguas dentro de… mmm ¿unos nueve meses, cuando mucho? - digo con gracia y veo como se le ilumina la mirada y una sonrisa se va formando cada vez más ancha.

- Kat ¿me estás diciendo que…?

- Si... - le rodeo el cuello con mis brazos y le digo con voz firme - estoy embarazada Peeta - él se queda helado y después me toma de la cintura y me alza, dando vueltas con alegría.

- No sabes lo feliz que me haces mi amor - reímos los dos, hasta que me baja y coloca de nuevo su mano sobre mi vientre - me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo - unas lágrimas se me escapan y él con un beso las atrapa. Sé que ese era su sueño y yo desde hace mucho no quería tener hijos por el hecho de que estaban los juegos y la vida aquí no era grata. Pero ahora que las cosas han cambiado ¿por qué hacerlo? Peeta es el hombre perfecto y sé que será un grandioso padre.

- Me amas ¿real o no real? - le pregunto a modo de juego y él deposita un beso en mi vientre y luego me besa la punta de la nariz.

- Real - dice con lágrimas en los ojos - los amo - y sin más me dejo llevar por sus besos, mientras acaricia con ternura el lugar que ahora acobija a nuestro hijo.

Al son de la música y la luz de la luna, puedo decir que este momento es mágico y lo llevaré conmigo **SIEMPRE.**

_**¿El fin?**_

_Busco a escondidas en el ático. Tengo que ser silenciosa si es que no quiero que me descubran._

_Este lugar está algo sucio y olvidado. Veo en una esquina mis juguetes de infancia y encima de otras cajas, bolsos y más bolsos que de seguro tendrán ropa que quizá se me haya olvidado de llevar para la caridad. Sacudo mi cabeza para quitarme una telaraña de mi cabello y con la luz de la linterna alumbro mis pasos, hasta que por fin llego a ella. Es una caja desgastada por los años y de seguro, no debió ser abierta por mucho. Mi curiosidad me mata y sin pensarlo voy hacia ella._

_Papeles y más papeles, también unas cuantas camisas de bebé algo amarillentas por el tiempo, y unos zapatos desgastados por el exceso de uso ¿de verdad eso usaban? Aparto los zapatos y en el fondo consigo un cofre con adornos delicados y bonitos, a pesar del tiempo que tienen. Lo cojo y lo miro detenidamente hasta que consigo como abrirlo y, cuando lo hago, me llevo una grata sorpresa._

_Fotografías de mi familia, mi tía, mi abuela y abuelo, todos juntos. Amigos y algunos conocidos. Sonrío especialmente al ver una fotografía de Haymitch. Pero de inmediato me sorprendo al ver una fotografía que no pensé en encontrarla y que estoy segura que llevaré junto a mi por mucho._

_Allí, abrazados y con sus mejillas juntas, se encuentran dos chicos de mi misma edad, supongo, con mirada alegre y sonrisa sincera. Él con risos dorados y ella con ojos grises y profunda mirada. Los miro detenidamente y una sonrisa se forma en mi rosto involuntariamente, porque esos chicos de allí son los seres que más amo en el mundo. Ellos, Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen, son mis queridos y amados padres._

**"EPILOGO: LA VIDA CONTINUA"**

**Muy Pronto...**

* * *

**Estoy muy contenta por el resultado que tuvo esta historia y no saben lo emocionada que estoy de seguir con este nuevo capitulo que surgió de repente.**

**Nuevamente les doy las gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia y por los comentarios ofrecidos. También a los que agregaron el fic a su lista de favoritos **** Espero que tengan un muy feliz fin de semana! **

**Besos y abrazos desde Venezuela! Nos leemos pronto! Se les quiere.**

_**vane-.-16:**_ A mi también me pasa lo mismo cuando me apego a un fic y luego este llega a su final, pero hay que tener en cuenta que tarde o temprano pasaría, pero que también pueden haber cosas buenas luego xD Peeta y Katniss son un ejemplo a seguir y aunque solo sean personajes ficticios, igualmente transmiten ese valor de ser fuertes y de luchar por tus ideales. Eso es lo que ellos me transmiten y por eso me encanta la trilogía de LJDH! La canción de Taylor Swift es perfecta para esta pareja :D yo adoro esa canción y por supuesto que le queda bien a esa pareja.

Muchas gracias por tomarte un tiempo para leer el fic, de verdad lo aprecio y te agradezco los comentarios ofrecidos! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo final Un abrazo grande! Hasta luego

_**Mizu:**_ Oye descuida! Te entiendo completamente cuando hablas sobre los días de estudio y esas cosas. Aquí en Venezuela también se realizan cursos de verano para adelantar o repetir materias (de hecho planeo hacerlo, solo para adelantar la materia más fastidiosa xD). En fin, me alegra poder leer tu comentario y saber que te encantaron los anteriores ¿Qué te puedo decir? Simplemente las cosas las quise cambiar y si, la conversación con Coin y Boggs fue algo que me imagine cuando estaba leyendo por cuarta vez el libro de Sinsajo; algo así tuvo que haber pasado pero bueno…

Debo agregar que estoy satisfecha con el resultado que tuvo el fic y te agradezco el que digas que te gusto porque me da a entender que lo hice bien jajajaja realmente al principio estaba algo miedosa, pero luego me encanto seguirla! Entre Haymitch y Effie puede que haya algo… puede xD La vida de Katniss y Peeta juntos es muy emocionante por saber, así que si ya has leído el capitulo, espero que te guste lo que viene ;) Un abrazo grande y gracias por tomarte un tiempito en leer la historia. Se aprecia. Muchos saludos y que la suerte este siempre de tu lado! Hasta pronto!

_**CataD'Mellark:**_ Jajaja me psicopatearas jajajaja está buena esa xD Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic y espero poder leer tus comentarios en los siguientes proyectos que haga (hablar formal no es tan malo xD). Espero que te vaya super bien en este nuevo año escolar y la suerte este siempre de tu lado ;) Muchas gracias por leer el fic! Saludos desde Venezuela y ya sabes, muchos panes de Peeta para ti ;) Besos.


End file.
